Fate Extella : Another Link
by Leizi
Summary: Among the million possibilities and "What if" worlds that the Moon Cell created. Ren Amamiya didn't expect he'll take part in it. Thrust into the virtual world inside the moon, the trickster will begin his new journey as a servant and steal the hearts of the masses like he always does.
1. World inside the Moon

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"Don't worry commander, I still bring you some food even though you're in Jail."_

 _\- Belchan from Azur Lane_

* * *

He found himself staring at the dark clouds above him. He wasn't sure what just happened, one moment ago his mind is drifting to the memories of his friends, and then his here lying on the ground feeling the grassy texture on his back. He sat up and look at his surroundings and found out that his in the middle of a forest. He then checks his body and realizes that he's wearing a familiar, black tailcoat.

"This outfit?" He asks himself. "Where I am?" He said to no one and felt the rain started to fall from the sky. Still lost about everything, he didn't move and let the rain drench him. He checks if there is something on his belongings that may help him to contact the others, but he only finds two sets of weapon. A dagger and a model gun.

He tried again and look at his surrounding to find his friends. He tapped on his Third eye and felt his surrounding. But he only found animals living in this forest. He tried one more time but his effort led him to the same result. This made him worried about his situation and where his friends are.

He stands on his feet knowing that staying here will not lead him to anywhere. He needs to know where he is, he needs to find his friends, and he needs to know what happened. Picking up his weapons on the ground, Ren Amamiya made up his mind and bravely explored the unknown forest.

* * *

Ren Amamiya after an hour of exploring the forest while avoiding the wildlife inside in it. He finally found his way out on that forest and even find a road, but he doesn't have any idea where it would lead him. During his exploration, he still tried to find if his friend would be nearby but he saw no one, but he's just glad that his out on the forest and this road may lead to a town or something.

He started to walk once again on the side of the road and let his instinct lead him into somewhere. It didn't look like the rain is going to stop and going to keep Ren drench in the rain. He felt his body get a little heavier from how much his clothes soaked in rain and also started to feel cold because of it.

But he needs to keep going. He needs to keep his feet from walking. He needs to keep his mind awake. He needs to steal his body from the coldness. His memories feel like an illusion from what he's seeing right now. His memories feel like an illusion from what he's seeing right now which made him lost and desperately in need of information about where he is.

That's why he's going to ignore what his body feeling right now and will keep going to find where this road going to lead him. Ren then saw someone riding a horse in the distance. He saw a person wearing a brown-colored hooded raincoat. The unknown person saw him and pulled the reins to stop the horse from moving.

The two got a look at each other eyes. One pair is looking at the other in question while the other one is looking in concern. "Hey, are you alright?" The person asks while removing the hood on its head, revealing a mop of golden-colored hair and a girl with a beautiful face. Ren could feel the concern on her voice and it is rude to ignore her. "I'm fine." He answered. "But do you know where this road going to lead?" He then immediately took the chance to ask.

"It will lead you to a town called Lundy." She answered. "Just follow this road and you will reach it." Ren nodded at the girl after getting information. "But are you sure your alright? Your drench from this rain and you might collapse from the cold."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." He replied at the girl. "You look like in a hurry and I don't want to waste any more of your time." The girl remembered what she about to do, but still a bit hesitant to leave the man against this weather. "Here take this." She said then take off the raincoat and hand it over at him. "You should at least protect yourself from the weather."

Ren stared at the girl and the kindness she showing at him. "Wait what about-" He tried to return the raincoat but the kind girl already leaves him in a hurry. Even if he tried to call her out, she probably cannot hear him anymore. "Wish I can find a way to return this to her," Ren told to himself as he wore the raincoat.

"Just follow this road and I will find a town name Lundy. Hopefully, I can get more information on that town." He mumbles and then continuing his travel. 'It is not that common anymore to see someone riding a horse.' He thought to himself. 'Perhaps I'm in the countryside, but then what part of Japan is this? I never heard a town call Lundy in Japan.'

"Maybe this isn't Japan." He whispered under his breath. From the little information, he has. He's starting to see where these thoughts going to lead him. But then he needs solid evidence about this. "This is becoming more troublesome." He sighed.

* * *

Lundy look like those images of town imprinted on history books and paste here. After arriving at the unfamiliar town, Ren Amamiya has mixed feelings of impressed and confusion. He's impressed by how the town looks. From brick houses and the road made out gravels. From how the people dress and the stagecoaches they using for transportation. It's like he's on a tour on a historical town. But that lead him more confused about his whereabouts.

But he can confirm that he isn't in Japan anymore. Just looking at the signage and how different the face shape compared to Japanese. Luckily the rain stop and he can finally remove the hood and see better. Walking around Lundy make Ren feels like his a foreigner. The townspeople are at least kind as they sending him a smile when they saw him looking at them.

The town looks very peaceful and lively as well. Even his on a situation right now, he cannot help himself from admiring how beautiful this town is. Because of that, he didn't notice the person in front of him and accidentally bump into that person. "Ow, ow. That hurts." He heard from the person he bumps into and it sounds like a girl.

"I'm sorry." Ren immediately stands up and help the girl. "Here let me help you." He then extends his hand at the girl to help her back on her feet. The girl accepted his help and let him pull her up. "Please mind your surrounding okay?" She said while dusting out the dirt on her dress.

"A maid?" He let out in disbelief. This girl is wearing a maid outfit that is quite different from what he saw at the maid cafe in Akihabara. "Is there something wrong, sir?" She asks the boy staring at her. "Oh nothing, I'm sorry about what happened, miss?" Ren replied and tried to get the girl's name.

"Leysritt." The girl named Leysritt answered.

"I'm Ren Amamiya. I'm sorry about what happened, Leysritt."

"Apology accepted." said by her. She then looks at Ren from bottom to top and makes a thinking pose. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new here, Amamiya?" She asked. "Yes, I am. I just arrived here a few minutes ago and got fascinated by this town." Ren answered.

"No wonder you weren't looking on your way." She then pointed her finger at his clothes and give him a blank stare. "But that doesn't explain your clothes. Are you a magician or some sort? You look very out of place here." Ren pointed his hand at Leysritt and make a friendly smile. "I can say the same to you as well, Maid clothing in a town like this."

"I was working!" She said while pointing on her left. He followed where she pointing at and saw a store. "Sella's Cafe." He read the store sign and look back at Leysritt. "Then why are you here outside?" He asks in a deadpan manner.

"I got to ask to promote the store!" She said and crossed her arm.

Ren looks around them and saw many people just passing by the store. "Its seem it's going well?" He replied at the girl. "It should be! But someone just bumps onto me."

"Leysritt, what's going on there? Why we're not getting any customers?" They heard a voice inside the store. The store then opened and revealed a woman who looks similar to Leysritt but has longer pale-colored hair and looks more mature than her. "Sella?" Leysritt called out in surprise as the girl name Sella walk outside the store.

"Are you not working again?" Sella questioned Leysritt while glaring at her. "You know that we're not getting customer if you just stand there right?"

Leysritt tried to speak but Sella cut her off. "Don't make excuses now."

"Excuse me," Ren said to get Sella's attention. "She's actually giving her best here, it's just that I ask for directions and she helping me on it." Sella then looks at Leysritt. "Is that true?"

Leysritt then looks at Ren who gives her a silent nod. "Ye-yes, his asking for directions since it's his first time here," Leysritt confirmed Sella question. "I see. I'm sorry if I accused you so quickly." Leysritt then blushed from the sudden hug coming from Sella. "Someone watching us, Sella!" She cried out in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry about that." Sella giggled from the girl reaction and turn around to see Ren. "Thank you for telling me what happened, can you tell me your name?"

"Ren Amamiya." He answered and extend his hand at Sella. Which she accepts and introduced herself. "My name is Sella and this is my sister, Leysritt. Welcome to Lundy, Ren-kun." Sella said with a smile on her face. "Thank you, It's nice to meet the both of you," Ren said and return a smile of his own.

"Are you having a tour here on Lundy, Ren-kun?" Sella asks in curiosity. "If yes, then how about you try our delicious food here at our cafe?" Leysritt looks blankly at her sister. "Back to business already?" She said blankly with a tone matching her expression.

Sella playfully elbowed her sister tummy because of that. "I'm sorry, but I needed to decline your offer. I don't have any money with me." Ren answered while giving Sella a weary smile. "Oh, that's unfortunate, your going to miss the best dishes here in town."

"Sadly yes." Ren replied and Leysritt gives him a questionable look. "You seriously came here without money to spend?" She asked him in disbelief. "You're going to starve yourself at this point you know."

"I'll manage." He said while giving her a friendly wave. But then his stomach suddenly growls and made him look silly from saying his fine. "Oh my," Sella said in surprise while Leysritt just places her hand on her face. "I can tell that you are not going to be okay."

Ren could only scratch his cheek from the awkwardness. "Fine, go inside and I'll treat you something." Leysritt suddenly offered which make her sister look at her in surprise. "Are you sick, Liz?" Sella then places her palm on Leysritt forehead to check her temperature. "You seems fine. What may be the reason of your strangeness."

Leysritt shoves her sister hand away from her forehead in a flustered manner. "Of course I'm fine!" She said at her sister. "Just look at him!" She then pointed at Ren who's standing there and watching their antics. "His poor and hopeless. He's going to starve himself to death. Then it will be our fault for not helping him and our guilt will eat us away."

"You are exaggerating," Ren said with a deadpan manner. Leysritt heard that and angrily pointed her finger at him. "Be quiet or I'm not going to help you!" She said which earn her a giggle coming from her older sister. "Wow, somebody is noisy today." Sella jokingly commented on her sister behavior.

"But anyway please accept her offer, Ren-kun," Sella said and then open the door of their cafe.

"Just get inside. It's getting hot outside anyway." Leysritt told Ren who's still hesitating. But their offer seems genuine enough and his getting hungry as well. So, in the end, he accepted it and his stomach growl as well to answer.

* * *

"Here you go, enjoy the meal, Ren-kun." said by Leysritt older sister as she places three different dished in front of the raven-haired boy. Ren looks at the food in delight. The food looks very foreign and might be originated from another country. Ren took a bite at the meaty grilled beef and felt the juicy explosion on his mouth.

"How about it, Ren-kun? Delicious do they not?" Sella said as she watches the boy reaction from their dish. "I haven't tasted anything like this before," Ren said and took another bite. "Probably because you haven't eaten anything not until now." Ren heard from Leysritt. "You are exaggerating again, Leysritt," Ren replied, but his stomach growl in disagreement.

"Is that so? How come your stomach doesn't agree with you." She said while giving Ren a blank expression. "Regardless, you better eat all of that. Because the next time you eat here will cost you money." They heard Sella giggling. "You are going to wash his dish though, Liz." She happily reminded her younger sister.

"But then again we don't have many ingredients left. We can only serve like three dishes from the twenty dishes we offered." Sella emits a long, deep, audible breath expressing her sadness. "Wait we're that low in ingredients!?" asked by her younger sister.

"Well, we weren't getting many customers and we can't afford to restock anymore. Probably because what we serve is very common now in this town." Sella stated which make her younger sister look worried. "Perhaps we need something new to serve to get our customers back," Leysritt suggested at her older sister. "But then what are we going to serve with these remaining ingredients left," Sella replied.

"How about curry? It doesn't need much and it is very applicable to any ages." They heard from Ren who just wiping stuff on his face after finishing eating the food they serve. "Isn't curry a common food? That would not work." replied by Leysritt. "But have you tried serving curry with coffee?" He asks the two.

"Who tried that?" Leysritt asks in disbelief. "It doesn't sound like a good combination, to be honest." She said at the boy who's just smiling at her even she just disagree on his idea. "Then how about I try making it and serve you two," Ren suggested.

"We don't want to waste any more ingredients for your experiments." replied by Leysritt. "Who said its an experiment? I can prove that curry and coffee taste good together." Ren said with confidence on his voice. "Can you make a curry and coffee combination? Will it work even you make it?" Sella asks Ren.

"High risk, high reward. Miss Sella." Ren said and stand up from his seat and just waiting for them to let him borrow their kitchen. Sella and Leysritt look at each other and unsure about what to do. "How about it?" He asks and made the two to think of their reply.

'Are we going to let him borrow the kitchen?' That what the two thought to themselves. "Fine." Sella answered for the two of them. "But, if you failed. You need to work for us until you paid your debt alright?" She told him about her condition if he failed. "I need to put my best effort then." They heard from Ren as he walk toward the kitchen and made the dish he suggested.

Sella and Leysritt find their sit on the table near the counter. They waited for Ren to finished what his making with a hint of curiosity and doubtful on their mind. They never heard a combination of curry and coffee before. Mixing spicy food with a warm coffee sound absurd. But then if Ren manages to make it work then maybe their business will get its salvation.

The scent of the flavor coming from the curry and the smell of beans getting brewed filled the room. They saw Ren simultaneously working on the curry while preparing the coffee his going to serve. The two also notice that his working calmly and look like enjoying what he's doing. This made Leysritt rethink about Ren being a magician.

"All done. Please enjoy the food and coffee." Ren said after he finished preparing the food and serve it to them. Sella and Leysritt look at the curry and saw that nothing in it looks separate it on the curry they knew. The coffee he serves looks nothing special on it as well. This made them questioned what made this special.

"I suggest that you started eating it now before it gets cold. The temperature will affect its taste." Ren reminded the two. Seeing that they let him made this and it may save their business. They took a scoop and shove it in their mouth and taste the curry. Their eyes got wide afterward due to the taste of the curry, they take a sip on their coffee and got surprised as the spiciness of the curry and the warm of the coffee perfectly balance each other taste.

"This is incredible." was only what Sella can describe the experience after eating the dish. "What did you put in it?! how did these two different dishes blend perfectly into each other!?" Leysritt asks as she cannot comprehend how this curry and coffee who look nothing special taste this good.

"Ingredients that I saw in the kitchen?" He jokingly replied. "But seriously, I didn't put anything special in it." Leysritt looked at him in disbelief. "No way that there's nothing special in this." She said after taking another scoop of the curry. "Do you believe now that they do taste good together?" Ren told the two with a soft smile on him.

"This might save our business, Liz," Sella said after placing the empty cup of coffee on the table. "Our customers will surely be going to come back and bring this shop back to business," Sella said with a newfound confidence in her voice.

"I'm sure it is going to help us, Sella."Leysritt could not disagree anymore after tasting this curry and coffee together. "But then how are we going to sell it?" She asks her older sister, who just give Ren Amamiya a look. "Do you have any suggestion?" Sella asked the one who made the delicious curry and coffee combination.

"Leysritt can promote the food outside. It may sound doubtful for many people but once we persuade them to try it and they liked it. It eventually going to spread in this entire town and make Sella's cafe blooming in customers once again."

"That sound like a good idea, I liked it," Sella said with a smile meanwhile Leysritt stared at him in disbelief. "You wanted me to persuade customers outside?" She asks and receives a nod not only from Ren but also from her older sister. "When you said 'we' does that mean you're going to work here, Ren?" Sella asks the thief for confirmation.

"Well, this is all so sudden. But then again I'm the one who suggested it and this may save your business." Ren softly stated while the two females waiting for his answer. "I guess I'll help. But I have a favor to ask first."

Sella and Leysritt looked at each other before looking back to Ren.

"What is it?"

"Well you see-" Ren said and explained what he wanted in exchange for his services in this cafe. Luckily they both agreed and from the look of it, Sella and Leysritt have an idea on how they are going to do it.

* * *

Ren Amamiya first evening finally came after working hard at Sella's cafe. He felt tired after making so many curries and brewing different type of coffees for the customers. Sella and Leysritt didn't expect the sudden increase in their customer population after they have begun promoting it outside. It still wasn't enough to cover all the loses for the past months, but Sella told him that if this amount of customers continue coming, then they have nothing to worry about.

"I haven't seen Sella smile like for a while now," Leysritt commented as she walks alongside Ren. "Probably because of the business. She has been stressing out about it." She then gives Ren a look. "Then suddenly you came and help us greatly." she then let out a long sigh of tiredness. "You make us work so hard today and you are not even the owner of the store."

"Aren't you glad that it did well?" Ren softly smiled as he replied. "Well, I guess seeing Sella smile again seems okay for me. Also." She then takes a pause unsure whether or not she should say it. "Something wrong?" She heard from Ren who look at her in concern. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you for the help." She thanked Ren in a bashful manner.

"I'm just glad to help," Ren replied to her. "By the way is this the place?" He asked as they stood in front of the church doorway. "Yes, the saints here are kind enough to let someone like a stranger in." She said with a smugly smile and look at him. "A homeless magician will be a bit different though."

"What happened to those bashful manners of yours earlier?" He teasingly replied at the girl. "I didn't do that!" She burst out in anger. The sound of her voice has been heard at the entire building. "You don't have to shout, we're in a church you know." Ren reminded the girl. "Is there something I can help you with?" The two heard a voice inside the church.

"Oh is that you, Miss Leysritt?" Said by a man who appeared in the doorway. The man has brown eyes and long brown hair that reaches his waist. He wears a knightly armor in bronze-orange color and covering his neck to his feet. He also has a cape and a leather belt. The man approaches them with a gentle smile on his face. "Is there something you need here, Miss Leysritt?"

"Good evening, Saint George." Leysritt greeted the man. "We have a favor to ask. Hopefully, the church could help us." She said which earn her a curious look at the saint named George. "The church is open to help anyone, so please do not hesitate to ask." He replied with a genuine kindness on his voice.

"Thank you," Leysritt said before continuing. "This man over here doesn't have a home to stay. He was lost when he arrived here without anything with him except the clothes he has. But even with that situation, he still helps me and my sister on our problem with the cafe. So perhaps he could stay here at the church in exchange for working here? He's also a great cook and I still you will enjoy what he can make."

Saint George examined Ren from bottom to top. Their eyes soon met and Ren didn't feel any judgment from his eyes. What he felt was concern about his well being after hearing his story from Leysritt. "Do you know where you came from? Perhaps we could contact your family." He heard from the saint. "I don't know where they are or where I am right now." He replied.

"So far all I knew is this town name. I don't know anything else besides that." He said to the saint. "You do not know?" asked by the saint. Ren nods his head to answer. "It will be dangerous if we let him roam around at night." He heard from the saint.

"Very well. You can leave him here, miss Leysritt. We will take care of him." Leysritt smiled after hearing his decision. "Thank goodness. I'm starting to get worried about where he's going to stay if you declined." Saint George give her a chuckle. "We just cannot ignore someone who needs help."

"Then I'll leave you here," Leysritt said to Ren with a soft smile on her face. "Come by at the shop tomorrow when your free, Sella still doesn't know how to make that curry after all." She said before waving goodbye at him and the saint. "I should picture that happiness from miss Leysritt. She rarely shows anything besides her normal attitude." Ren heard from saint George. "I forgot to ask your name."

"Ren Amamiya. Thank you for letting me stay here." Ren said and bowed at the saint to show his gratitude. "There is no need for that. But regardless that is a polite manner to have." said by the saint and let him inside the church. "You came here without anything right? And you also do not know where you are?"

"I just woke up from a dream today, confuse and lost in the middle of the forest."

"I see." He saw the saint nod to himself. "Do you have any idea why that happened to you?"

"I don't have any idea."

"Are you starting to get hungry?" Saint George ask. "Let's continue this conversation in the dining area, please follow me." He said and started to walk and Ren followed the saint toward the dining area. Ren saw a wooden table with wooden chairs placed beside it. He also saw a woman, endowed with beauty and overflowing with charm. She has purple long hair. Pair of blue ocean colored eyes. Her outfit consist of a veil attaches from her head.

"Oh saint George. Just a moment and I'm going to prepare our dinner for tonight." The charming woman said at Saint George. "Thank you, but before you do that. I wanted to introduce this man to you first." The charming woman stops and looks at Ren. "This is Ren Amamiya. Starting from today his going to stay here with us."

"That is so sudden." She said at the saint. "Miss Leysritt ask us if we could take care of him. He just arrives here without anything with him and I cannot ignore someone who needs help." Hearing saint George explanation, the charming woman just gives the two of them a soft smile.

"That very kind of you, Saint George." The charming woman then approaches Ren then introduce herself. "Call me Martha. Saint Martha one of the saints that are leaving here. It is nice to meet you, Ren Amamiya." Ren gives the female saint a kind smile before replying. "It is nice to meet you as well Saint Martha."

"I better prepare our food then! You two boys just sit and wait here alright?" Martha said before continuing what she about to do. "I'll better call Jeanne then. Ren, stay here and wait for our return." Saint George told at the raven-haired boy before walking out of the dining area.

Following what he told to, Ren seat on the nearest chair and waited for them to return. Alone inside the room, he has begun to recollect everything that happened to him today. He woke up in the middle of a forest, he arrived at this town called Lundy, he helps a local cafe shop and now going to live in this church. He's still lost and confused about everything, but at the very least he will not going to sleep on the street.

He looks around his surroundings and realizes something. Saint George and Saint Martha sound familiar to him. It feels like he read those name somewhere from a book he brought. 'That's right!' He thought to himself as he remembered where those name came from. 'Saint George and the dragon, and Saint Martha one of the biblical figure.'

But then again maybe its just coincidence that they named after them and living here on a church. Ren let that thought slide for now, without much evidence, he can assume that it is just a coincidence for now.

"The foods ready!" Saint Martha said as she places a bowl of steaming porridge on the table. "Hopefully you don't mind the simplicity of the food I make?" She asks Ren after taking her seat. "It looks delicious though so I don't mind." He answered at the saint seating across him.

"Oh, you two finally here." Saint Martha said at the two behind Ren. "By the way, Jeanne. We would like to introduce this man to you." Ren looks behind him and saw Saint George with someone at his side. A blond girl with eyes described as amethyst-colored eyes and possessed a wondrous beauty. "Wait, you are that-!" The girl said when their eyes meet once again.

"You two know each other?" Saint George ask the blond girl. "No, we're not. But I saw him at the road this morning. Soaked in the rain and look exhausted from walking." Ren then realizes that it was that girl that lend him a raincoat. "So you did make it here."

"Miss Leysritt said he just arrive in this town. His name is Ren Amamiya right, Jeanne?" Saint George said at the blond girl named Jeanne. Ren felt like the saint question is confirming something at her. Jeanne give him a glimpse before looking back at Saint George. "That's right. His also a heroic spirit like us." She said.

"Heroic spirits?" Ren asks in surprise.

"You seems surprised." He heard from the male saint. "I don't know what you mean by heroic spirits." Saint George, Jeanne, and Saint Martha give each other a confused look after hearing his answer. "You don't have any idea what a heroic spirit is even though your one?"

"It all sounds new to me," Ren replied.

"Heroic spirits or Servants is an autonomous electronic life-form in the shape of a heroic spirit. Servants are more than AI. We genuine being made manifest with Seraph. To put it simply, we have souls and we are alive." Jeanne started to explain. "Servants usually summoned by a master, in this technological context they are called wizard and fought alongside with them. The life force of the wizard is tied on its body back on Earth. If a wizard mind dies, their body on earth dies as well. Compare to us servants our life is connected directly to Moon Cell, we simply going to return to the throne of Heroes."

"But that was all in the past now. Moon Cell right now is not organizing the Holy Grail War anymore. We do not need a master anymore to exist here on Seraph. We are called Solo servants."

"I still having a hard time to understand all of this," Ren said as he tries to understand what just Jeanne has explained to him. "But that means its not just a coincidence that you two are named after them. Your Jeanne right? Which mean you must be Joan of Arc the saint of Orleans."

"Yes, that is right," Jeanne confirmed. "To make it more understandable. We are records from legends, stories, myths and many more. Then the Moon Cell will use that information to create a perfect shell or body for our mind and soul to use here in Seraph."

"I see. But I heard Moon Cell and Seraph. Can you tell me what those two are?"

"Moon Cell also called the Holy Grail, Eye of God, and Divine Automatic Recording Device. is a massive collection of Photonic crystals within the Moon that comprises a giant supercomputer of sorts. It records everything that happens on earth. And then simulates all life on earth then provide predictions in the future."

"It also capable of making timeline bases on its records. Meanwhile, Seraph, on the other hand, is what this digital world called. It's more than that and it is just going to make things complicated for you." Jeanne informed the raven-haired boy.

"So this world is called Seraph? and we're inside the Moon Cell?"

"Yes, after the Holy Grail War. Moon Cell make changes in Seraph. It started to expand from just a school into the earth."

"Why is that?" He asks in curiosity.

"Probably because of the declining state of the original earth."

"Wait earth is declining?!"

"Yes, It happened a long time ago. But in the year 1970's the world we knew is started drying on mana. Then after 60 years, the mana of the world was completely gone. Things started to become much harder for the people living there, starting from the harsh environment to the depleting resources."

"What?" Was all Ren could let out. Jeanne noticed his reaction and felt the same when she learned about it as well.

"It was shocking for me when I learned about it as well, but unfortunately we can't do anything about it anymore. Remember we live here in Seraph also we're just using a digital shell now. As much as it pains me to say it, but we cannot do anything about Earth anymore. All we can do right now is to make this digital world a better place for the future generation that going to live here."

Ren look conflicted after hearing that from the saint of Orleans. The male saints notice it and call him out to ask what is bothering him. "All of this sound new to me, starting from being a heroic spirit, the Moon Cell, and the virtual world that is called Seraph. I cannot comprehend all of this explanation you told me."

"We understand that. But that is what the reality here in Seraph. We live alongside with NPC and Servants like us. To be honest, it is starting to become more like earth as people from there is starting to move here." Jeanne tried to comfort the boy. "Don't force yourself to understand all of it. Take your time."

"But this is strange. His condition is very strange. Servants should have known that they got summoned. Moon Cell will even give all the information starting from saint graph to servant class." Martha then looks at her fellow female saint. "Have you seen anything similar to this happen?"

"No. But all you said is true. That should have happened to every servant that got summoned." Jeanne explained. "It doesn't look like your lying about all of this. Your reaction is genuine as well. I mean you didn't even hide your name and I don't feel hidden motive at you either."

"I don't feel any like that either." Saint Martha said. "Then we're all on the same page that this boy named Ren Amamiya is telling us the truth from the start." Saint George ask the two saints. "He's lost in this world and doesn't have anyone to call for help." The man then gently smile at him. "But that isn't the case anymore. We will lend our hand to you, we will help you to adjust on this world, we will be here with you Ren Amamiya."

Ren stared and listened to Saint George. He felt that kindness coming from him, he felt the honesty of the saint when he said that. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Ren said with an earnest smile at the saints. "Now, now we better start eating now or else our food will get cold!" saint Martha said as she returns a similar smile of her own.

The four of them started to eat the porridge that saint Martha made and started having a casual conversation. Jeanne, on the other hand, cannot stop herself from looking questionably at Ren. She knows he's not lying about not knowing everything about this world and being a servant. But what bothering her is that Ren Amamiya belongs to the Ruler class.

A special class that summoned directly by the Moon Cell for a task. But seeing one who doesn't know anything about it. Also, another thing bothers her is Ren alignment. He aligns to Chaos Good. Which is very strange for someone who belongs to the Ruler class.

'For now, I'll better focus on my original task. But then again I haven't heard anything regarding that.' She told to herself. "By the way, Jeanne. What happened to those bandits this morning?" She heard from the male saint across her. "Uh well-"

* * *

One week has passed after Ren's arrival in Lundy. Since then he's just helping the church and Sella's store every day. In the morning after making the saints their breakfast, his sweeping in front of the church. After that, his next task is to help Sella and Leysritt on their cafe. His whole noon is spent on helping that cafe and teaching Sella and Leysritt on how to make the curry and how to brew a coffee.

Just like his everyday routine. Ren is sweeping in front of the church early morning. He has begun to ponder everything that he learned. Starting from this place, Jeanne told him that this world is called Seraph. The name of this virtual world that is created by the Moon Cell, an alien artifact that is observing earth before the dawn of man.

Then he learned that his a heroic spirit. Different from the AI's living in this world. A record that the Moon Cell collected and created a heroic spirit also called servants on this world to live alongside its people. It is a shocking truth when he heard about it. But it doesn't compare to when he heard that earth is in danger due to the resources that is starting run out.

Ren doesn't remember earth in that condition. His memories in that world make him not wanting to believe that news. But then he doesn't remember much about his life after that last trip with his friends. It felt like everything pass there has been cut out on his memory. But he also didn't remember any news related to that crisis. Surely something that big of an event should have a been reported on T.V's or any media outlet.

Which is why he's hesitant to believe that happened. It is just different from what he remembered. But besides that, he took everything without any doubt. Ren already saw the evidence of servants and this virtual world from the three saints his living with.

He also learned something about being a servant yesterday evening. From what he understands servants are separated by seven classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Servants are summoned and assign to the classes that are compatible with their abilities and traits.

When he asked Jeanne about what class he belongs to. The saint of Orleans hesitate first and saying that all servants should have to know what class they belong to. And pointing out that something must have really happened during his summoning that the Moon Cell didn't inform him about his new status.

But he still learned from her that he belongs to the extra class called Ruler. She told him what that class is and its role. Ruler class is directly summoned by the Holy Grail with a specific task to become the administrator of the current grail war. But she pointed out that since there is no Holy Grail war that is happening right now, the servant of the Ruler class will have to wait for the Holy Grail order to them.

Jeanne also informed him that she is a Ruler servant like him.

"If what she said is true. Those that mean she got summoned here with a mission from the Moon Cell?" Ren stops sweeping the ground and asked himself. "Does that mean I have a task here in Seraph as well?" He has begun to wonder that he didn't notice that someone was behind him.

"That is a possibility." He heard from Jeanne who look like finished her breakfast. "Breakfast has become something I look into since you started cooking it, thank you Amamiya-san." She said with a satisfied tone on her voice. Ren smiled off after hearing the compliment coming from her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Back to the topic. If the Moon Cell did assign you on a task, it will probably be going to tell you as soon as possible. If you waited for a while, it may come." She told at the raven-haired boy. "You're also wondering if the Moon Cell assigned me on a task right?"

"From what you told me about our class. Then that should be the case, no?" Ren replied to her. Jeanne smiled after hearing that. "You are not wrong about that. To be honest the Moon Cell did assign me on a task to stop someone." Her smile then got replaced by distress. "But I still haven't found any clue on its whereabouts."

"Do you need help? I can help you to find this someone." Ren offered at the saint whose eyes got wide at first but then giggled afterward. "Even though it is dangerous?" She asks and Ren nodded to answer. "I appreciate the offer but this mission is assigned to me. Besides, don't you have a problem with your own? Are you getting adjusted to this life?"

"I do, but I can deal about it later. Also, this problem of yours probably has something to do with Seraph." He stated at the saint. "You are quite perspective on this matter do you?" She said and give smiled at him. "I will ask for your help when I need it. But for now, I think I can handle it."

"Look at the time, the other saints is probably awake now," Jeanne said after stretching her limbs. "Did you already finish your breakfast? If not then-" Jeanne then get cut out when someone is shouting at them. "Saint! Oh, saint-" A woman appeared in the front of the church and look exhausted from running. "Saint Jeanne! Please help me! My husband and my daughters." She cried out for help.

"Please calm down and explain what happened." Jeanne tried the panicking woman and walk close to her. "Take a deep breath first and release it. Then we talk." She asks the woman who did what Jeanne said to her. "Saint Jeanne, those bandits in the jungle. They kidnapped my husband and my daughters this morning."

"One of the bandits came to our house and left the wagon my husband has used to harvest our crops. And told me that they have him and my daughters. He told me to ask for your help and left. I don't know what to do saint Jeanne!, I don't know what I'm going to do if something happened to them! Saint Jeanne please help me and rescue my family!" The woman explained while crying on Jeanne's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will find them and return them to you." Jeanne said. "Those bandits still haven't stop from their wrongdoings." She then looks at the woman crying eyes. "I'll go and look for them, I want you to stay in your house and wait for our return okay?" Jeanne said and was about to leave but Ren concerned voice stop her. "You are going alone?"

"I am." She answered him. "But its a trap. Going there blindly is dangerous." He said at the saint. "Their numbers are declining since our last confrontation. They are probably doing this on an act of desperation to hurt me. But do not worry, I can handle it." Jeanne said and whistled. Suddenly a horse appears coming from the side of the church.

The saint mounts the horse and without saying anything else, she rides off and finds the bandits that kidnapped the woman family. "Is she that reckless even knowing that its a trap?" Ren whispered to himself, quite frustrated at not managing to stop the saint.

He watches the saint shadow as she goes for the search of this bandits. Ren decided to continue working and waited for the saint of Orleans return. But afternoon already came and he still hasn't heard any news about the saint arrival. Sweeping the outside of the church this afternoon, he simultaneously works and looks around to find if Jeanne returned.

"Who's your looking for?" He heard behind him. Ren felt a Deja Vu but when he turned around. Instead of the Jeanne d'Arc, the person behind him is Leysritt who's wearing a different set of maid outfit. "You've been cleaning that spot for fifteen minutes now," Leysritt said as she seats on the bench and watches Ren continuing his work.

"So you are watching me for fifteen-minutes?" Ren said in a jokingly tone and avoid the girl question. "Is that a new hobby of yours?" He added and even his not looking at her, he felt the girl's face turned red because of it. "You wish!" she said and cross her arms.

"Watching you makes me exhausted anyway. I mean your working from here and helping the store. Don't you feel tired from doing so much stuff every day? Because I am." Leysritt commented in a haughty tone. "Is that what magicians these days are into?"

"Well, that is just what I am. Besides, from someone who's wearing a maid costume, should you be doing house chores on your home and not watching a magician sweeping this spot for fifteen minutes?" He replied at the girl. Ren then gives her a mischievousness smile.

"Also, did you just admit that you're watching me?" He said and look at the girl. "Why is that I wonder?" Ren teased Leysritt. "Why would I ever watch someone sweeping the ground?!" She replied in a very angry tone. But her face says that she was more embarrassed than angry from his teasing. "I guess it is fine. I'm getting watched by a cute girl anyway."

"Stupid!" She said and looked away at him. Ren just laughs it off and continued what his doing. But a tap on his shoulder made him top, he looks on who's hand it was and saw that woman this morning. "Hello, but did Saint Jeanne returned?" She asked.

"No, she still hasn't returned." His answer made the woman look even more worry. "What if something happened to her. What's going to happen to my family!?" She said as tears once again fall on her cheeks. "Miss please calm down," Ren asks the woman and tried to make her calm.

'Maybe something did happen. She rides off on this town to find this woman's family. Yet she still hasn't returned. Those bandits set a trap for her, considering they made this woman go and ask for Jeanne help. But a simple trap would not work against a servant.' Ren started to think of possibilities on what happened to Jeanne. "Unless they used her family to corner Jeanne," Ren whispered to himself after reaching a possible scenario.

"Huh?" The crying woman asks after not completely hearing what Ren has said. "Should we start doing something?!" She asked Ren as her patience is starting to run off. "I'll go and look for them, you ma'am need to stay here and wait for us," Ren said after immediately making his decision to go and find the saint and this woman's family.

"Wait, what is happening here?" Leysritt asks as she did no follow what is happening. "You are going to where?" She directly asks Ren. "I need to find Jeanne and her family from the bandits." She heard his reply but Leysritt still doesn't follow what exactly his going to do. "By yourself? Are you stupid? These bandits are dangerous, why are you going to find them?"

"Because they need help." Rem simply answered. "But its suicide! We should ask for Saint George or Saint Martha help." Leysritt said but Ren didn't listen. "Just wait here." He said and run to the back of the church and Leysritt followed him and tried to stop him.

Behind the church was a small stable with horses inside. "Hey just wait up!" Leysritt said as she stood at the doorway of the stable. "Don't be trying to become a hero. It is better to let the saints handle this." She said at Ren who's looking for a horse to use. "Listen to me!" She tried again and grab Ren shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm listening, I heard everything you just said," Ren said and look seriously on her eyes. "But I'm not playing hero here, I'm going to save them because they need it. I'm doing this because I cannot just stand here and do nothing when someone need help." He said then opened the door of the waiting horse. Leysritt could only stare at Ren after hearing what he has said.

"Stupid." She whispered. "One moment ago you're just cleaning the front of the church and now you are going to save someone." She said a bit irritated about how things just escalated. "Then go save them," Leysritt said at Ren who's just staring at the horse.

"What? Aren't you going to save them? Why are you just standing there?!" She shouted at him. Leysritt is a bit angry about how careless he is, but seeing him scratching his cheeks on embarrassment made her forget about the feeling she has. "What?"

"I do not know how to ride a horse." He sheepishly answered and then the room becomes awkward between the two. Leysritt could not believe this man in front of her. His weird, very weird from the people in this town. Because of that, she burst out to laughter. "You are stupid you know that?" said the girl as she holding herself from laughing too much. Moments later she wipes the tears on her eyes and smiled gently on him. "Your hopeless but fine. I'm going to help you." Leysritt said and lead the horse outside the stable. After that, she mounts it and looks at Ren. "Come on now, a stupid magician."

"Thank you," Ren said to Leysritt. "But I don't want to take you in danger." The girl giver her a peace sign and replied. "It's fine. But I just want you to remember that this service of mine isn't free," Ren made a sigh and ask the girl. "What do you want?"

"I'll think about it." She replied happily. "Alright then, Leysritt." said by the raven-haired boy as he rides the horse their going to use. "Call me Liz." He heard from the girl in front of him. "I don't like getting called Leysritt."

"I see. Then let's go, Liz." He said and the two rides off and started their mission to save the saint of Orleans and the family that gets kidnapped.

* * *

Ren and Leysritt began their search at the woman house. Using his sixth sense, he tried to trace the bandits who came here this morning. Luckily this place is private and not many people goes here which make their search easier. Ren told Leysritt on where to go and they continued.

The bandit's trace leads them on a forest. "Thank you for the help, Liz. But I think we should separate our ways here." Ren said at the girl before dismounting the horse. "What do you mean?" Leysritt asks in confusion. "I know you said it is fine. But we're getting closer to their camp and I have a feeling that they have eyes in this forest."

"Which is why it's better if I'm the only one who goes." He explained to his companion. "But it's dangerous!" Leysritt protested to Ren. "Which is why I don't want you to come with me. Compare to me, if something happened to you. Sella will get unhappy about it."

"You don't want her to be sad right?" He reasons out at the concerned girl. "Stupid, we're not that different to each other. If something happened to you then the people who know you will be sad about it as well!" She yells at him. "Thank you." Leysritt didn't expect that genuine answer to him.

"Nothing going to happen to me. But I wanted to make sure that you are safe first. So please Liz, go and wait for our return in Lundy." Leysritt is still unsure whether or not she should listen and believe to him. But she senses confidence at Ren when he told her to wait in Lundy. "I'll be waiting." She whispered under her breath. "You better return to Lundy okay!?"

"I will." He said to Leysritt. Before turning around and go through the forest to follow the bandit's traces. "He will return." She whispered to herself. "He may be stupid at the time but I think he means his words well." She nodded and felt content with that. She then took one last look to where Ren went before riding the horse back to Lundy.

Meanwhile Ren followed the bandit's trace go further to the forest. He made sure he's not making any sounds to not alert any bandits that are nearby. Soon he saw a light in the distance. Slowly making his way, Ren hides behind a tree and survey the area. He saw campfire and tents. He also notices the people there dancing around the campfire with beers in hand. Using his sixth sense he looks what inside the tents. He see golds in some of these tents, he also saw a tent where their weapon stores.

But that isn't what he looking for. He searches once more and saw two particular tents with people inside. One tent has three people who look like tied in a rope. Ren felt relieved to see that his following the right track and the family that gets kidnapped are safe.

He then uses his sixth sense to the tent in the middle of their camp. He saw two people inside. One having a drink on its hand, meanwhile, the other one is tied on a rope. The one who's tied has a presence that is different compared to everyone in the camp. "That must be, Jeanne." He whispered to himself. "It looks like my guess is right after all."

"There are twenty bandits outside their tents. One is inside with Jeanne and probably the one who's leading them." Ren started to think about how he will go to approach the bandit camp. "I could easily sneak in or-" He paused and give himself a devilish smile. "do something else with style."

 ** _"You should have already known the answer trickster."_** A voice suddenly speaks inside his mind. ** _"Being stylish is what us, gentleman thieves would do. To simply sneak in and steal a treasure isn't even a plan for us, gentleman thieves."_**

 ** _"You may be the trickster but you are still a phantom thief in heart. Even after partaking that journey, that passion still hasn't left you does it?"_**

 ** _"But regardless, we are back once again to this situation. Will thou save these people in exchange for discarding your daily life or will thou leave and continue that normality?"_**

"You know that my life isn't normal anymore. Even after we stole the world. My life continues to be not normal. That is why you should have already known my answer to that."He vocally said to the voice inside his head. **_"It is good to know that thou didn't change after becoming what he is right now."_**

Suddenly azure flame burst in his face and now he's wearing a familiar mask. Ren devilish smile grew much further as his fingers wrap around the mask. **_"Very well, trickster. Release this power to your heart content!"_** **.** Ren rips the mask on his face and felt that pain once more. The pain that always made his eyes open about the world his living with. But right now his not going to fight against the unfair and corrupted society. Right now he's going to save these people.

The azure flame burst once more and materialize a humanoid being. The entire forest heard the being laughter and made every living being in the forest stop and listened to its laugh. This includes the bandits who stop their party and become alarmed by the sound.

The being continued laughing and spread its raven-colored wings and flew up in the air. The bandits saw something flew and looked terrified by its size. The shadow of its wings covered the entire camp of the bandits. "What happening outside?" said by their leader as he steps outside his tent and stared at the creature above them.

"What is that?" He let out in disbelief. "What creature is that?" He asks his group. They didn't give him a direct answer but he could tell from their eyes that they also don't have any idea on what is the creature floating above them. The humanoid creature laughs once again before diving straight to the bandits camp.

"Find cover!" He yelled at his group but the creature is so fast that it already hit the ground before they have time to find a cover. Their leader covered his face with his arm and prepare for the impact. But he felt nothing but a cool breeze of air. It's not even strong enough to make them fall to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw nothing happened. He didn't even see the creature anymore.

"Sir, something is falling in the sky." One of the bandits said to the leader. He looks up and saw that something is falling in the sky. He snatches one of these objects before they fall to the ground. He looks at it and saw that it was a calling card with designs in it. He also notices the logo imprinted on it.

He flips the card and saw something written on it. "Joker." Was all that was written in it. He picks another one on the ground and the same thing was written in it."Joker? What the hell is that?!" He yelled. "I'm here to take your group corrupted hearts." He heard and when he turns around to find who it was. A gun was already pointed on his forehead.

Then he saw someone wearing a black colored tailcoat and crimson-colored gloves holding the gun. He also saw the mask that this person is wearing and the smirk on his face. "Who the hell are you!?" He angrily asked the unknown man. "Did this card come from you!?"

"I'm Joker. A phantom thief." Ren told at the leader of the bandit's."What does a thief like you wanted to us?" He asks. "Simple. To save the hostages. And put an end to your group." Ren simply answered. "Put an end to my group?" He asks with a smug on his face. "Are you blind? Do you think you can take us all?"

"There are twenty of you right now. But none of you is capable to take me out." Ren answer made the leader of the bandit look even more angry and scarier."Why you son of a b-" But Ren didn't let his features intimated him as he pressed the gun barrel on its head. "Let me remind you that there is a gun pointed on your forehead."

"You look so tough just because you manage to surprise me. Why not and try to fight me like a man huh, Joker?" He taunted Joker. "Your just a thief, your nothing compare to us." Getting no answer to Joker, He then goes and insults him. "See you cannot answer because what I said is true."

Ren lowered his gun. "That's right. Fight me like a man, Joker." said the leader of the bandits. "Just fist no weapons." He said and then notice that Joker is laughing softly. "What's funny?" He asked. "It is from what you said to me. That I'm nothing compared to you bandits."

"Why you bastard!" He yelled at Joker and tried to surprise him with a punch on the face. But Joker knew what is coming and dodge the man's fist. He then immediately counter it with a smash on the forehead using the flat bottom of the gun. The leader of the bandits falls in the ground with a bleeding forehead. "Goddammit!" He shouted at Joker.

"Allow me to show you how pale in the comparison between the two of us," Ren said and rip the mask on his head. " **I am thou, thou art I.** " He chanted and an azure-colored flame appeared on his back. The bandits stared at Joker in horror as the unknown being appeared behind his back.

"Let us begin." He said and then Arsene charges towards them while laughing to his heart content.

Meanwhile, Jeanne heard the voices of the bandits getting beaten up. Someone probably came to rescue them, but then again she cannot be certain that its an ally. She's about to try and get rid of the rope tied on her hand but suddenly someone came inside the tent.

"Ren!?" She let out in surprise. Jeanne did not expect that it be him who's going to rescue them. "I'm glad you are safe," Ren replied and help the saint to untie the rope. "Why are you here?" Jeanne asks as she felt the restraint on her hand is gone. "I came here to rescue all of you." Ren simply replied.

"I told you it was a trap."

"I know," Jeanne answered and felt a bit guilty from doing it. "Yet you still came here alone," Ren commented before making a sigh. "Next time, please don't hesitate to ask for help okay? We've should at least be able to help each other since we're living in the same town and same house now."

"I'm sorry."

"Let go now," Ren said and make his way out of the tent first. The saint of Orleans follow up and now finally saw what just happened outside. She saw dozens of bandits knock out on the ground. She then notices that is was only her, Ren, and the family that got hostages is here. "Wait did you came here all along?"

"Yes." He answered without any hesitation.

"You also knock them all out."

"I don't want to make those girls even more traumatize."

"Since you came here to rescue us alone. We're going to get lectured by Saint George and Saint Martha later on." Jeanne said with a hint of fear in her tone. "It is going to be a long night and busy work tomorrow for both of us," Ren said in fright as he imagines the following event that is going to happen to them.

"But at least everyone is safe," Ren said to lighten his mood and the saint as well. "Thank you, Ren." said the saint. "Thank you for saving us. Thank you for saving me as well. I'm sorry for all of this" Ren approach Jeanne and give a tap on her shoulder. "No need for that. I mean we both recklessly did this to save people. I understand your reasons but maybe next time we can rely on each other. Like you, I also wanted to help people in need."

"I will," Jeanne replied and the two shared a smile. "We should get going now. Everyone is worry about us." She said. "Yes, I'm getting hungry anyway." Ren jokingly commented. "I am as well," Jeanne answered before making their way back to the town named Lundy.

* * *

A month has passed. Ren is still staying with the saints in Lundy. His working much harder now after everything that has happened. Not only his helping the church, but his also helping saint Martha on the kindergarten on town, he doesn't help much with the store anymore since Sella already knew how to make the curry and coffee, but he still visits every day and talks with the two siblings running the store.

Jeanne also started to help him out on his works. They become partners when it comes to the chores assigned to him. Also in a rare occasion, the two of them do some patrol around the town to try and help on the townspeople problems. Lundy becomes a peaceful town and Ren enjoyed the peace while his sweeping in the front of the church.

"Good morning, stupid magician." A familiar voice greeted Ren behind his back. "Working hard I see?" Ren turned around and saw Leysritt wearing different outfit instead of the usual maid costume. "I was about to call you lazy maid Liz. But you are not wearing a maid costume today."

"Are you not going to ask why?" Leysritt asks in a sassy tone. "I'm working hard you see," Ren said and turned around to continue his cleaning duty. Leysritt angrily walks toward him and give him a light punch on the shoulder. "Stupid magician!" Instead of getting hurt, Ren just softly laughs from it. "Sorry sorry, I get it. So why are you not wearing different clothes today?"

"Well, I took a break today."

"Don't you always?" Ren whispered but unfortunately, Leysritt heard it and hit his shoulder once again. "That what you get. Anyway, today well. Well, I wanted to get something for Sella. But I don't know what to give to her. Sella's birthday is coming soon. So?" She said and become embarrassed as she explains. "Well. What I'm trying to say. Maybe you could help me to get something for her."

"Why me? I don't know what to give to her either."

"That is true." She said and started to tap her foot on the ground in embarrassment. "Well. You are in a friendly term with Sella. Also your good at guessing what people wanted." Leysritt then clears her throat before continuing. "Remember what favor I did for you to save Jeanne? The thing I wanted? Well, its time for the payment. You're going to help me and buy her gift for Sella."

"But I don't have much money to buy an expensive gift." Ren tried to protest but it looks like Leysritt will not going to get no for an answer. "Well, time to use your charm and talk you way out of the store owners." She said. "Seriously?" He asks, even though his working around town his allowance aren't that big. But then again Liz did help him that time.

"Yep." He simply heard from Leysritt. "Fine. I'll just need to inform Saint George about this. Wait for me here" Ren said. "Better make it fast." Leysritt reminded the boy. Seeing Ren is already inside the church, Leysritt found a bench to seat as she waits for him. "Hopefully this weather continues." She said to herself. "Please continue being sunny."

"Alright, where should we go?" She didn't notice that Ren is already waiting outside. "What kind of gift does Sella wanted?" Ren asks the younger sister of Sella. "Maybe a dress or perhaps stuff toys?" She offered. "Perhaps cooking equipment?" Ren suggests.

"But I don't want that." She whispered. "Huh?" Ren left out in confusion. "I mean that kind of gift sound lame, you know." Leysritt then stood up and walk to where Ren is. "For now, let's walk around town. Maybe we could find something for her."

"That is a great idea-" Suddenly they heard people screaming in the distance. "What was that?" Leysritt asks as the two of them saw people running away. "Monster! Monsters!" One of the townspeople screamed as he running as fast as he could.

"Liz, go inside the church," Ren said seriously. "Wait are you going to find these monsters?" Leysritt asks in concern. "It is part of my job." He said then suddenly his clothes change back to that black-colored tailcoat. "I'll be back. But please stay somewhere place okay?" said Ren as he runs toward where these monsters are.

"Be careful!" She yelled at Ren before going inside the church to hide. Meanwhile, Ren Amamiya passed through the people who are running away. From the distance, he could see green creatures rampaging at the entrance of the town. He also notices two individual that is cornered by these creatures. One is a young man with black and white hair and blue eyes, his attire consists mainly of a black and white tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. Aside from his boots, his left arm has a gauntlet, and he wears a set of faults at his waist. And a sword Scabbard hangs at his left side, and red marks coat his right gloved arm.

The other one is fancily dressed. Beautiful beyond all compare. Her hair ornaments, which seem like something a princess would wear. For some reason, Ren has this feeling that there is something wrong about this one, but he cannot point it out.

"Charles, this is bad we're cornered!" Said in panic by the beautiful pink-haired girl. "I can see that, Astolfo." Answered by the man named Charles. "Look like this goblins followed us to have their revenge on us." said by him as he stared at the giant goblin king. "Looks very serious to me, since their king is here and all." the person named Astolfo answered.

"I feel bad about what we cause in this town," Charles said and pulled out his sword. "We must end this now and protect the innocent people of this town!" He yelled. "Yep, I'm super ready for this! Fear the name of Astolfo you creepy goblins!" He then pulled out her weapon against the goblins.

"You two will pay for getting on our way! Goblins attack!" said the green crowned goblin to his minions. The smaller goblins let a battle cry before charging toward the two. "Inugami and Makami. Come forth!" They heard and then suddenly two mystical beasts rushed toward the bigger goblins neck and killing them in process.

"What was that!?" Astolfo let out in surprise. "I do not know." Charles replied. "Don't worry about it. We need to get rid of these goblins." Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. When they turned around they saw a raven-haired boy wearing a black-colored tailcoat. "Wow, that looks so fancy." Astolfo commented at the mysterious man.

"Thank you, yours as well." Ren returned a compliment to the pain-haired woman. "Are you here to help us?" Charles asks the mysterious man motive. "Their causing fear to the town of Lundy so yes." He answered which make Charles smile in relief. "Thank goodness."

"By the way. I'm the great Astolfo of the twelve paladins." Astolfo introduced himself. "I'm Charlemagne. The king of paladins. We're are glad to have your help?" Charlemagne then introduces himself after Astolfo. "I'm Ren Amamiya. A phantom thief. And I'm glad to meet the two of you."

"Aw, don't make us blush Ren." Astolfo jokingly said. "Anyway back to business! Let's us take them out!" Then suddenly Astolfo quickly parried the sword of the Goblin who tried to sneak through his back. "Rude!" He said and then countered it back with his own sword. The battle continues, the three of them easily fight every goblin that sent to them. Ren using his personas he brings the two mystical beasts to the bigger goblins while simultaneously taking the smaller goblins one by one through his dagger and gun.

Meanwhile, Charlemagne showed his skills in sword and started to show off his skills by magically swapping and wielding different weapons from sword to spears and taking out the goblins before they could even react. Astolfo, on the other hand, showed his skills on the sword. Comparing his swordsmanship at Charlemagne it is okay to say that Charlemagne is better than him in term of using a sword. But that didn't matter. When Astolfo easily taking the goblins down one by one through pure speed and skills.

"Your skills are impressive, Ren." Charlemagne compliment Ren as their back bump at each other. "I can say the same to you, Charlemagne," Ren replied to the person behind him. Astolfo saw what is happening and decided to join the two as he bumps his back between the two of them. "No one going to compliment my skills?" He said with a smile and sense no fear about the creatures surrounding them.

"You still need to work your swordsmanship, Astolfo." Charlemagne said jokingly but at the same time is serious about it. "Rude!" Astolfo said and the three found themselves laughing because of that. The goblin king and even his minions stared at the three in confusion.

"Why are you laughing!?" The goblin king asks. "Do you think we're just a joke?!" He said and then pulled out a golden sword and pointed to them. "You are going to pay for that!" Then the goblin king charges towards them alongside his minions.

"Let's go. It's showtime." Ren said and the two paladins picked up what he said. "This going to be fun!" Astolfo said and pulled out a horn on his waist. "You two better cover your ears," Astolfo warned as the horn size suddenly increase, encircle his entire body. "Here it comes! The magic flute that calls Panic!" He shouted and blows the horn. Then it emits energy and releases a devastating sound that is similar in nature to the roar of a dragon, the cry of a giant bird, and the neighing of a divine horse. It slammed the goblins around him and turn them to dust as soon as they hit the ground.

"Time to follow up." Said by Charlemagne and surround himself with magical weapons. " 'Holy Knight Emperor' Activate!' " The moment he shouted the name of the skill. The weapon around him and Charlemagne's eyes glow brighter of blue.

"Release!" The famous paladin extends his hand at front of him. Releasing the weapon and thrusting every goblin that didn't die and still in the air. The weapon is accelerating so fast that only lights can be seen in it. Such speed coming from the weapon didn't make the goblin fall from the ground since they already turn to dust as soon as they got hit by it.

Which make the king of goblin the only one left. Heavily wounded by the attack, he still manages to stand on his feet. "You three will pay for all of this!" He said and drink a potion that made his body suddenly changes. Veins started to pop up and his muscles grew much bigger than before. "I will run hell to this town after I kill the three of you!"

Then suddenly the raven-haired man started to walk toward the goblin king. The way he carried himself is full of confidence and didn't show any sign of fear even the goblin king size changes, he stays compose. He even smirks to show that he didn't care.

"Defiant you may be. But I must put an end to this." He said and the two mystical beasts appeared on his side. "Stop me if you can!" The goblin king roared and charge toward Ren. "You are not even in my league. Inugami and Makami. Ravage him!" He commanded and the mystical beasts immediately followed.

Igunami a Japanese dog spirit tear at the left hand of the goblin king and stop him from charging forward. The goblin king tried to retaliate but Makami nibble at his other hand. This stops him from doing anything as the two beasts keep the hold on his hands. "You dogs!" He said while trying to break the hold of the two personas.

Ren started to shoot the goblin king with his gun while making his way toward him. Even with the massive muscle, the goblin king still felt the bullets piercing in his body and the sharp teethes hacking on his hand. Soon his body cannot take it anymore as he falls on his knees.

The goblin king stares eye to eye at Ren. His gun is still pointed on his head and his smirk is still there. "This show is over. Begone, goblin king." Ren said and pulled the trigger and shot the last bullet on the gun. The hit was fatal and the goblin body started to disintegrate.

"That was so cool!" Astolfo squealed and run toward Ren. "Charlemagne can learn a thing or two from you Ren!" He commented which Charlemagne immediately replied. "I can do cool stuff like that too. You know?" Charlemagne said to Astolfo who just showed a peace sign at him.

"There you are!" They heard voices coming closer to them. The three of them looked at the three silhouette figure running at them and revealing three female with astounding beauty. Ren recognizes the three females and just sheepishly smiled at them.

Another figure follows up and this time it was a man with long brown hair. "It looks like we're late." Saint George said after catching up with the three females. "Have you ever consider how worried we are when we heard from Leysritt that you rush toward this monster? Why didn't you even try and ask for our help!?" Saint Martha said as she makes her way toward the boy who causes her some trouble and making her worried. She also ignored the fact that the two paladins are watching her as she grabs the clothes that Ren wearing.

"I thought you said that we can rely on each other when things like this happened huh, Ren?" Jeanne d'Arc keeps her cool demeanor, but if you look closely at her eye. You will feel the anger she had towards him. The two paladins saw the Saint inner anger and decided to take a few steps back.

"Well, you're having a bath during that time so-" He then got cut off when Leysritt hit his arms."You stupid magician. Don't make any excuses!" She angrily said at Ren. "I'm not-" Martha forcefully pulled him close that there face is just a few inches away from each other. "I'm gonna make sure that you are going to work twice much harder than last time." Martha declared. She didn't realize that she makes the boy's face flush from the distance between her and him.

"Saint Martha I think you are getting close at him," Jeanne reminded the saint. A bit angry about it what she seeing, but mostly mad about Ren who recklessly go toward danger. "I suggest keeping your voices low, as we getting watch by the townspeople of Lundy."

"Huh!?" Both three female said as they finally notice that everyone is watching. Martha then notice pushed the raven-haired boy away from her after she realizes that they are too 'close' to each other. "Well-." She said before clearing her throat and regain her saint composure.

Luckily Astolfo catches the boy before he fell from the ground. "Thank you," Ren said his thanks at the pink-haired paladin. "Girls problem? I can see where this is going to lead." Astolfo commented but Ren denied it as soon as he returns to his feet.

"I-I'm, Martha. Saint Martha." The dragon rider awkwardly introduces herself. Not knowing how to redo the display she showed. "I'm Jeanne d' Arc." The saint of Orleans calmly said. Perfectly introducing herself at the two paladins. "I'm Leysritt." The pale-haired girl introduces after. "And I'm Saint George, and welcome to Lundy."

"Thank you." Charlemagne gives a friendly smile before introducing himself. "My name is Charlemagne and this is Astolfo. I'm very sorry about the problem we cause in this town." The two of them then take a bow for forgives. "No life has been taken, so it's all fine." replied by the male saint.

"We're getting a large number of servants on this town," Jeanne commented. "Oh, don't take my word like your not welcome here. To be honest I'm glad to meet the two great paladins here in Lundy. You are very welcome here to stay, Charlemagne and Astolfo."

"Don't worry about it." Charlemagne assured on the saint. "Do you two has a place to stay here?" Ren asked. Astolfo sheepishly smiled at him before answering. "To be honest, we've been camping in the forest for a while now. So to answer that, we don't have any place to stay."

"Oh, your just like Ren then." Leysritt commented.

"Can they perhaps stay in the church as well?" Ren asks the saints. It didn't take long before they make their decision. "If they wanted to. Besides we should help them back after helping this town." Saint George answer with a gentle smile on his face. "We will!" Astolfo answered on behalf of his king. "We will also help in exchange!"

"Any help is welcome." replied by the male Saint. "Then perhaps everyone is hungry now? Let us return to the church to eat." Saint George said as and started walking back to the church. "Ren, thank you for the help and for helping us finding a place to stay," Charlemagne said to Ren.

"Stay as much as you want." Ren replied with a friendly smile on his face. "Yay! This gonna start our blooming friendship, Ren!" Said by the paladin Astolfo. And to be honest the three of them could feel the same.

* * *

As two girls walk into the palace throne room. They felt the power that emanates from the throne itself, the power of love as they called it. The throne is a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sits at the top of a three-stepped platform which just adds to the Prestige of power that can feel. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

There's a figure sitting at the throne, talking happily to a small white-haired girl.

"Praetor, are you excited for our date, I mean our exploration tomorrow?" asked by an energetic blond-haired young girl. She has a short but curvy stature with pale skin, yellowish blond hair with intake and bright lime green eyes. The girl wore a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves, a transparent front, leotard, and knee-high golden armored boots.

"Good heavens, we both know that master-sama is excited to be with me." Answered by human possessing fox characteristics such as the ears and tail. She has yellow eyes and long pink hair that she keeps tied up. She wore a blue-colored modified shrine maiden dress.

"Date? Is that a good civilization?" Asked by the small girl with white hair and red eyes which her name is Altera. Meanwhile, the one who's sitting at the throne smiled at the little girl innocent question. She has long wavy brown hair and eyes, she wore a white-colored dress in some stripes at the neck part.

"The four of us are going to explore the new places at Seraph for this month." The one who's sitting at the throne answered. Her name is Hakuno Kishinami. The victor of the Moon cell holy grail, and the assign ruler for the world that is created.

"Impressive praetor. We can explore Seraph while on a date! That way of thinking makes you worthy of my love! Praise me praetor for noticing it~" The blond-haired young girl answered. She is Nero Claudius, the Fifth Roman Emperor. The forever loyal servant for her master.

"Mikon~ what places you have in mind Master-sama?" Tamamo-no-Mae the favorite and devoted wife of Hakuno asked.

"I heard about this small town that has a delicious curry, I wanted to try it out!" The master of the three answered. The way that their master moving her body slightly to the left and right make them wonder what she thinks. In reality, she thinking about if its really a delicious curry or not.

"Mikon! But my curry is still the best right Master-sama?" Tamamo rushed to where her master is sitting with a teary eye. She won't let a curry came out of a nowhere come up top. "Master tell me that mine is better!"

"Stop shaking me Tamamo. I still haven't tried it, so I can't answer it!"

"Curry… There's a better curry than what Tamamo made?" came from the small white-haired child.

"No no, My curry is better than that!"

"My bread is much better than your curry and that rumored curry!" Nero decided to interfere.

On the other hand. Hakuno Kishinami can only watch in bewilderment that is happening. This is the everyday life of Hakuno. Nero and Tamamo rivalries and Altera questions. This is an everyday scene she always saw. If she made some wrong decision in life that it ended up to what she has right now. Then Hakuno Kishinami doesn't regret anything.

"I also heard that they serve good coffee." And just like that. It becomes nosier inside the throne room.

* * *

 _Changelog:_

 _1\. New characters have been added._

 _2\. Ren proper introduction in Seraph and the Saints._

 _3\. Much longer chapter._

 _Author Note: This going to get proofread soon for a much better reading experience. Also for new readers, I just wanted to say this story will take a different route than what happened on Extalla Link. Elements from FGO will take part in this story as well._

 _Well, that is all for now, leave a review and follow this story if you're interested. Favorite this as well if you like it. Bye-bye~_


	2. Hakuno Kishinami

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner, I don't own anything.**

 **Also thanks for my beta reader** **Zuskato Zyus for proofreading this and making it much better!**

* * *

 _"The wish of wanting everyone to be happy is merely a fairy tale!"_

 _\- Archer from Fate/Stay Night_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami. The Victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. The Protector of Seraph and wielder of the regalia ring which signified the proof of her authority. The Moon Cell give her this task in exchange for living in the virtual world it created. Becoming the world sovereign was no easy task, but being a master is much harder, especially if those servants were fighting for your attention as it was happening now, yanking her arms from left to right.

"Praetor, I heard we're near France! How about we visit there after eating the curry?" Nero said as she pulls Hakuno's arm from the left side. "Master-sama, how about you let me feed you something?" Tamamo-no-Mae said as she pulls her master arm on the right side.

Hakuno simply smiled as the two female servants continued pulling her to their sides over and over again. "They'll never stop doing that, will they?" A servant in blue of spear asked while riding a horse. His name is Cú Chulainn. One of the general of Mare Aurum or the Roman built city which is lead by Nero Claudius and Hakuno Kishinami.

In all honesty, the child of light wanted to stay in the city to rest. He didn't even want to join in this "Team bonding." or whatever the crimson emperor kept telling them. "I could not agree more." answered by the son of the Sun God himself. His name is Karna and a servant of spear just like Cú Chulainn.

He is the second in command at Mare Luxuria, or alternatively called Millennium capital that filled was with sakura trees but everyone usually calls it Tamamo's land since the name is much more shorter and easier to say. "I'm surprised you left fishing for this "Team bonding" instead." Cú Chulainn replied to his fellow Lancer.

"I'm very interested in trying this delicious curry they talk about." Karna answered in all honesty. "I also heard that they make coffee that perfectly blends with the curry." He added.

"It intrigued me to say the least, however, watching them makes me exhausted." The two men heard as they looked behind them, a man with a long white hair with an outfit consisting of red. His name, Archer, the servant's true name is still unknown for his peers but he had his reasons for not sharing his true identity.

After all, he prefers getting called by his class rather his actual name. He's also one of the generals of Nero's empire. Archer's reasons for why he was here is similar to Karna but mixed with Cú Chulainn. "Come on, let them have fun. They have been working hard since that event with Velber and Archimedes." A female voice decided to join their conversation. Her name is Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology. She belongs to the rider class. The scout and also the general of Tamamo's empire. Medusa, in all honesty, has begun trusting Tamamo's nature but she will still not let her guard down around the kitsune.

"I guess that's true. But we also did a lot of things to maintain our territory in check, so I think we deserve a break as well." Cú Chulainn protested as he continued to watch the two bickering. "There is no use in crying when we're already half way to the town," Archer commented to the blue lancer.

"Hey is Lu Bu okay? He's been walking on foot for a while now!" Cú Chulainn yelled at the other servants behind them. "He seems okay!" yelled by the blond-haired young man. His name is Gawain, servant of sword and also another general of Nero territory. "Are you sure!?" Cú Chulainn replied. But instead of Gawain's voice that the Irish hero thought would answer he instead got a roar by the walking fortress of Tamamo land, Lu Bu.

"Okay, I'll shut up now." Cú Chulainn told to himself which caused the servants of Hakuno to chuckle in amusement, but their laughter stoped when they saw someone in the road a very familiar figure to the generals of Nero's empire. "Is that Assassin!?" Archer shouted in alertness as chaos ensured.

* * *

As soon as the stagecoach crushed on a wall. Nero immediately grabbed Hakuno into bridal style to jump off the crushing stagecoach with Tamamo and Altera following afterwards. The four of them tried to find a place to hide and recover from the ambush that just happened.

"What about the others?" Hakuno said with concern to the three servants with her. "We need to help them before-" She tried to say before getting cut off when Altera tackled her on the ground to avoid a spear aiming for her head. "Praetor!?" Nero shouted as she summoned Aestus Estus her crimson sword, frantically looking around before spotting her love's would be killer. "You will pay for that!" Nero yelled.

"Too predictable." A monotonous voice said as beautiful woman easily parried the crimson sword with a similar colored spear. "Oh really?" She heard behind her and saw a talisman thrown at her direction. "Curse: Thunderclap!" Tamamo chanted and a strong current of electricity burst out off the talisman. "Not a chance." the spear-wielding woman said and surround herself with rune magic. "Reflect."

"Saber get back!" Tamamo yelled at the crimson emperor as the magic she threw reflected back onto them, but it was too late, the lightning hit the both of them with a strong push that flung the two of them to a wall. "Dammit, who are you!?" Nero asks as she struggled to stand up. "What do you want?" The beautiful woman looks coldly at Nero. "My name is Scáthach, My task is to kill the sovereign of Seraph."

"Scáthach!?" Tamamo burst out in surprise after hearing the name of their opponent. "That's impossible!" Scáthach looked at the fox-eared caster. "So you are aware of who I am?" The crimson emperor raised her sword and pointed it at the enemy servant. "Who doesn't?" She replied as she charged once more towards Scáthach.

The enemy lancer raised her weapon and challenged the upcoming crimson sword at her. The two danced around each other while swinging their weapons hoping to end their enemy's life, however, as it dragged on Nero was having a hard time trying to get a clean hit on Scáthach. "Your skill with the sword is impressive." She gave a compliment to Nero. "But it isn't enough to stop me." Scáthach then swung with the blunt end of her spear and nailed Nero's stomach with such force that it flung her directly to a wall, smashing it.

"Saber!" Hakuno cried out in horror as she witnessed what happened to her servant, Scáthach turned her attention to Hakuno and approached with her spear poised in her hands. "Get away from her!" Tamamo shouted, throwing talismans at Scáthach. Each one of the talismans exploded in different elements such as wind, fire, and lightning.

Tamamo dashed around Scáthach while simultaneously keeping the pressure on the immortal with her assortment of talismans. Dark smoke soon appeared as the ground was getting repeatedly glassed yet it didn't appear that Scáthach would falter soon. "You're wide open!" Tamamo heard and suddenly a massive sized root appeared and rammed into the unprepared caster body.

With the two servants of Hakuno out of sight, only her and Scáthach were left. The immortal witch noticed that the white-haired servant was no where to be found, She was about to ask Hakuno where that servant is but was then interrupted by a voice behind her. "Well done, Scáthach. Well done on taking care of those two." Hakuno then saw a group of unknown servant dragging the unconscious servants of Hakuno.

"Good day, Victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War and the ruler of Seraph. We have finally met." A figure of tall and muscular bearing is standing in front of the unknown servants. He adorned golden armor and a white and black bodysuit, with gold line details. A golden cross is also placed at the center of his chest, and black cloth drapes from his pauldrons. He had a handsome, aged appearance, with a cross-shaped beard, long, curled hair, crimson eyes, and a tall crown upon his head.

"I'm Karl der Große the chosen ruler of this world by God. It is a pleasure to meet you Hakuno Kishinami." The man introduces himself to her. The gentle smile on the servant's face gave Hakuno a strange feeling. The man didn't come to just introduce himself, he's here for something else with the way, he looks at the ring on her hand. Hakuno figured out what this servant wanted.

* * *

The day was still getting started for the people living in the town of Lundy with the stores now ready to sell their item to customers. Restaurants were now opened as well and ready to serve their delicious foods. Cargo supplies are now finally at the town after a long day of their journey. Children are now at school and playing with their friends. Speaking of school. The leader of the phantom thieves of hearts, Ren Amamiya. Is preparing the curry he will serve for the children that was attending the kindergarten school in Lundy. Jeanne d' Arc woke him up early today just for him to make curry for the children. She also noted that she looked forward to it as well. Without much of a choice, he agreed to it.

"Nee, big brother. Is the curry ready now?" A group of children ran to him and started shaking his arm. "I'm hungry big brother!" One of the children yelled. "It will be ready soon," Ren answered and find it very challenging to keep himself in the balance as the children are pulling his hand left and right. "Can we play together after this? I want to play house with big sister Jeanne." Asked a female child.

"Eh? House? But I want to play tag with big brother Ren!" A male child replied. Because of that, the children stopped shaking his arm but ended up arguing with each other. Ren knew he had stop the children but before he could voice his reasons someone came to help him. "Everyone look, do I look good at this apron?" Near the doorway entrance of the kitchen. They saw Astolfo wearing a pink colored apron with Charlemagne who doesn't know how to react to what his friend is doing, aside from covering his face.

"Best sister Astolfo, look so pretty." The group of male children said in unison with dust of pink in their cheeks. "Thank you very much tee-hee." Astolfo sent them a wink, making their faces blush even more. "Astolfo, do they even know your gender?" Charlemagne whispered in disbelief at the paladin. He didn't answer. Instead, using his elbow, Astolfo hit Charlemagne stomach.

The leader of the paladins felt the pain from that and decided not to question it anymore, he didn't want to break their fantasy and possibly traumatized these innocent souls. "Astolfo! There you are!" Another figure appeared, this time it was the saint of Orleans, Jeanne d' Arc who looked tired from chasing the paladin. "You, took my apron. I need it back." She said and forcefully took the apron back from him.

Astolfo tried to stop her with his teary expression, but it seems the saint was too tired to notice it. "Are you going to cook as well Jeanne?" Ren asked as he chopped the potatoes in pieces. "I'm going to help you." She simply answered after wearing the apron and walked towards Ren's position. "I guess we'll leave you two then" Charlemagne told the two and tapped Astolfo's shoulder. "Astolfo I think the children will love it if you showed them your mystical beast."

Hearing Charlemagne's suggestion. Astolfo quickly beamed him a smile and called the children out. "Everyone, its time to leave them here, besides they need some time together." Astolfo quickly left afterwards and didn't wait for the reactions of the two.

"What?!" Was all Jeanne could let out with a blushing face.

* * *

Lunchtime finally arrived and everyone in the kindergarten is enjoying the food they eat. Especially the curry that Ren made. The curry didn't even last long in the table as everyone immediately makes a line to get a curry on their plate. Just like that the curry is gone and made the saint of Orleans in shock. She didn't even get the chance to eat it. Ren told her it's fine and in the end, the children loved the curry and wanted another one.

After that, Ren and Jeanne found a table to use and take their break. The two of them watch the children playing with each other after finishing their lunch. Ren and Jeanne looked satisfied that the children are having fun and energetic.

"I didn't even have a chance to eat it with rice," Jeanne muttered to herself, she was looking forward on eating the curry that made Lundy a tourist spot. "Here," Ren said and hand over a bowl with curry in it. "I know that you were looking forward to it, so I saved some for you." He said with a friendly smile on his face.

"Eh?! Thank you very much, Ren." Jeanne happily takes the bowl on his hand and let Ren serve her rice that she looked forward to as well. "Your welcome," Ren said and become more satisfied as the saint was enjoying her food. "So delicious!" Jeanne squealed in satisfaction after taking another bite of the curry.

"By the way Jeanne. I still haven't thanked you for that day you saw me." Ren said and started remembering that rainy day in Seraph. He was lost from the moment he woke up and if weren't for his encounter with Jeanne. Then he wouldn't know where he could be right now. "Thank you for the raincoat and thank you for everything else. It means a lot to me."

Jeanne stopped for a moment and stared at the thief's face. She didn't do much during that time and she had no idea that it meant a lot to Ren, they've been friends more than while now and this is the first time that Ren told her about this. "I-its nothing. I just did what I thought was right." said the saint. "But still thank you." Ren showed his gratitude at her by giving a smile that came from his heart with every charm he had. "Oh, you have something on your face," Ren said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of cloth, guiding it to her face cleaning the curry.

"There." The saint of Orleans was flushed at what he did and that smile he gave her. Jeanne tried to recover her composure by looking away from Ren but after she looked at her side. Jeanne saw Astolfo, Charlemagne, Saint Martha, Saint George, and the children smiling mischievously at them. "I wish I had my camera with me." Came from Saint George feeling disappointed he didn't get to catch this moment on picture.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Was all the panicking saint could manage to muster as her reddened face betrayed her words. "Sure we won't. But if this keeps up, we might start to think about it." Astolfo said as he tried to hide to smile from his face. "Don't ever get the wrong idea! We're just friends that's all!" Jeanne replied with a flustered face.

"Friends these days are that close to each other now?" Martha commented, teasing Jeanne and making her face blush even more. "I didn't want him to. Hey, say something about this!" Jeanne demand Ren to help her. But the thief was already gone, dumbfounded, Jeanne tried looking for him only to see that he picked the used plates at the tables near them. She was about to call him out, but instead of an answer, Ren just simply sent her a wink and left a smile he used at his females' confidants.

This left Jeanne and everyone present in shock. A moment afterwards the room ended up in a uproar while shaking the saint of Orleans for answers. Ren eventually got punished by Jeanne because of that. By making him wash the dishes alone. He didn't mind, and he apologizes afterward. But it looks like he needed to cook her another bowl of curry to get her forgiveness.

* * *

Hours passed after the chaos that was their lunchtime with the peaceful atmosphere in the town of Lundy returning once more, but as fast as it came it left as fast, when everyone heard a sudden explosion somewhere outside the town. The king of paladins immediately made his way out off the kindergarten to know what caused that explosion. He saw a flock of birds flying away on the smoke at the distant mountain.

"What happened!?" Charlemagne heard Astolfo's voice behind him. "It looks like the cause of that explosion came from that mountain." He informed his friend. "Let's investigate that place quick." After Charlemagne said his words, the saints and Ren came out off the kindergarten in a hurry. "Goodness, what is happening on that mountain over there." said by the male saint.

"We will investigate it if you allow us, Saint George," Charlemagne ask for the saint's permission. "You do not need my permission, king Charlemagne. But please be careful on your way there." Saint George said in a concerning matter while giving the paladin a gentle smile. Astolfo then looks at Ren and asked him. "Will you join us, Ren?"

"It's better if you do, Ren. We'll make sure to keep everyone calm." Saint George stated. "But make sure you three will return here safe alright? That is all I ask." The male saint then looks at Jeanne and Martha. "The townspeople of Lundy are must likely in a panic after hearing the explosion. Us saints need to calm their minds and hearts, so I trust you two will not have any problem if Ren, Charlemagne, and Astolfo go ahead to investigate what happened?"

The female saints nodded to answer. "Make sure you three follow what Saint George said okay?" Saint Martha stated. "I trust you three won't do anything that will lead you to danger," Jeanne said before sending Ren a look. "Especially you Ren. You tend to do reckless things." She said in worry about him.

"I'll keep an eye on these two! You can trust the great Astolfo on that!" Astolfo said with a beaming smile on his face. "Let's get going, Charlemagne and Ren!" The paladin said before summoning the mystical creature named Hippogriff and mounted on it's back. "Don't be shy, this pretty cute creature doesn't bite!" He said while tapping the back off the creature.

Without wasting any more time. Ren and Charlemagne rode the Hippogriff and flew towards the explosion's position, on their way there, they saw a large part of the forest destroyed as if a fierce battle took place. "What did this?! It's like some kind of disaster passed through this forest." Astolfo said and tried to describe the cause of this destruction. "Look I could see trails below us," Ren stated, activating his Third Eye which traced a large amount of animal footprints. "Bring us down, Astolfo." Hearing his king's command, Astolfo relayed the Hippogriff to descend onto the ground.

"It looks like this footsteps came from a horse," Charlemagne said as he examined the ground. "A lot of them, look." He then pointed out a trail different from the horses. "This shape's probably from a wheel. Perhaps a stagecoach." He then followed the trail before looking at his companions. "What do you guys think?"

"This place reeks in mana," Astolfo commented as he felt the air around them feel different. "Could there be a fight happening here?" He asks. "Seems likely.." Ren whispered slowly after finishing his examination around the forest. "It's strange to see a stagecoach taking this way off the road, because it'll take them deep inside the forest."

"And this air around us..." The two paladins looked at Ren and waited for him to continue. "Could it be that something attacked this stagecoach?" Ren said and followed track trails of the stagecoach wheel. "I think they took this path to avoid an ambush, after that I don't know." He concluded with the information he had as little as it may be. "That some detective's eyes, you have there, Ren." Astolfo complimented, impressed of his skills.

"I learned from a friend. Anyway if we follow this trail, we should find what happened to them." Charlemagne nodded to Ren's suggestion. "Then let's keep going." He said and the three of them followed the stagecoach's trail. Along the way, they saw the continued destruction of the forest. "Hey look over there!" Astolfo shouted before running towards a destroyed stagecoach. "It's destroyed alright and no one's inside. Thank goodness." He expressed in relief, grateful for not seeing a dead body inside.

"The trail ends here, but the air around us has thickened." Said by the king of paladins as he began surveying the area. "What do you think happened, Ren?" He asks the raven-haired friend of his. "I could see more trails over there." He then walks and followed the trails and lead him in a cave. "Do you think they're inside?" Astolfo asked.

"The trail we followed is still new. So yes, they might be inside." Ren answered the pinkette's question. "Let's keep quiet and investigate this cave," Charlemagne cautioned before they entered the cave. They saw lights below them, the three slowly made their way on a ledge to have a look. "Servants!" Astolfo almost blurt out but luckily Ren covered his mouth before he could compromise their position.

"I'm sorry." Astolfo apologized in a soft voice. "But look at how many servants are below us." He pointed out. "Most of them are beaten to the ground though." He commented. "Is this what they called a hostage situation?" Astolfo looks a the two beside him. "That girl in the middle doesn't look like a servant though," Ren elicited and pointed at the brown-haired girl. "Something feels different about her."

"I feel the same. But we can figure it out later on, what's important right now is to find a way to rescue those people." Charlemagne agreed but reminded the two their goal. "Those five servants below us, if they manage to take down eight servants with ease by the looks of it, then it's obvious that they are powerful and we might not have a chance if we fight them in a group."

"But I don't think we can avoid that possibility." Ren firmly said. "They will see us if we're going to save their hostages, and from where we are, there isn't anymore exits in this cave." Charlemagne sighed, taking the thief's words into consideration. "So our only option is to fight them?" He grimaced, hoping to avoid any unnecessary fighting.

"Yes, but we could get their attention." Charlemagne turned his attention to Ren. "Do you think you can get the hostages out of the cave?" He asks. "I don't think I can. Some of them are already passed out and carrying them one by one will take too much time." Ren replied. "But maybe we can sneak behind them and take them out?" He offered.

"Backstabbing isn't my style," Charlemagne stated. "Then let me get in position and I'll do it," Ren replied. "It's easier to fight them if we lessen their numbers." Astolfo and Charlemagne glanced at each other before giving their answer. "Just find a place to surprise them when things started to spark alright?" The three of them agreed to the plan before walking separately.

Ren was about to find a good spot for an ambush but he stops, when he saw a small white-haired girl enter the cave, he tried to calling out to her as quiet as possible, but the girl either didn't hear or notice and kept running, sighing, Ren followed her but didn't notice the hole below his step which caused him to fall and sink into the water inside the cave.

* * *

Charlemagne and Astolfo the two great paladins, hid their presence from the enemy servants and found a spot to hide, the two surveyed the area and felt something at the giant man wearing a gold crown, but for Charlemagne, he couldn't believe what he was seeing before his very eyes. 'That man.' He thought to himself. 'Why is he here?' Charlemagne grimaced.

Astolfo turned his head and saw Charlemagne's reaction, tapping his shoulder, the pinkette was able to snap him out of it. "Charles look at that girl in the middle." He urged Charlemagne. The two of them gazed at the girl in the center wearing a white dress and looked very different from the servants around her. They heard her shouting and asking them to stop.

They saw the servant that made Charlemagne uneasy. Punishing a female servant wearing red. She was holding herself from screaming out the pain to not make her master worry. She bite her lips to keep her voice from leaking out to the point that it started bleeding.

"Forgive me for this but it will continue unless you hand over that ring to me, the longer it's in your possession the more she'll suffer. Believe me, I will cease this once you do, dear sovereign." The man wearing golden armor stated. "Praetor, do not give the Regalia to him!" The girl in red yelled to her praetor. "But-" The girl in red didn't let her finish. "It's fine! Praetor, but... Please leave... Get out of here." She pleaded, her voice sounded so painful, she doesn't want to leave her praetor alone. But if it's for her safety then some things are needed to be sacrificed.

"I admire your love for each other, crimson emperor. But you are getting in the way of the plan that God has given to me. So please forgive me for this." The man raises his hand. Signaling for another assault. "Stop!" A voice interjected, Karl der Große turned around and saw Charlemagne standing with his sword in hand, wearing a face of determination. "You?" Karl der Große let out in disbelief which quickly turned into anger. "I told you not to get in my way!" He yelled at Charlemagne.

Charlemagne stood firmly and braced himself for Karl der Große's anger. "What are you doing here?!" Karl der Große demanded the man standing bravely in front of him and his servants. "Get yourself out of here before I kill you." He warned and shifted his attention to the wounded saber and was about to continue punishing her but Charlemagne yelled back at him. "Stop!"

Karl der Große turns his back and looks once again at Charlemagne. This time his face showing anger. "You desire to end your life that much? Fine!" He looked at the black-armored knight to his side. "RAGHH!" The black knight roared and recklessly charged towards Charlemagne. "Don't just stand there, Charles!" Astolfo cried out as he forcefully pulls Charlemagne away from the black knight.

"Astolfo!?" Charlemagne let out in surprise. "Just what are you doing!?" Astolfo asks angrily at his king's action. "Snap out of it!" He says and pulled him back to his feet. "RRAGG!" The black knight's roars echoed throughout the cave as he charges towards them once more. This time Charlemagne and Astolfo blocked his sword with theirs. "He's strong!" Astolfo let out, feeling himself, rapidly being overwhelmed by the servant's might even with his king helping.

"HARRG!" They heard another roar behind them. They snapped their heads and saw a mountain of a man about to smash the paladins with its weapon. "Jump!" Astolfo yelled and the two jump away from it, but in the process, it separated Charlemagne and Astolfo from each other. The king of the paladins was still in the process of recovering when his instincts kicked in and immediately drew his sword against the mountain tall servant's weapon.

'Ren where are you!' Charlemagne shouted mentally to himself while simultaneously fighting the enemy servant. He narrowly dodged a spear flung straight towards him. Once he tried to find who throw it. He got surprised when a beautiful woman appeared before him. With another spear on her hand, pointing it straight to his heart.

"Gáe Bolg." She whispered with a cold stare.

* * *

The moment Ren Amamiya opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a tower while slowly falling to the ground. The tower itself looks very beautiful and the scent of a flower looming around the air made his heart and mind at ease. Ren could not look away at the tower even if he wanted too. He doesn't feel his body and yet he wasn't panicking about it.

Slowly falling. Ren saw a person wearing a robe that looks like it had been made from the finest fabrics. He couldn't see the person face but felt a smile on their face. "We finally meet. Your Ren Amamiya right?" He heard the person ask. Ren couldn't tell if its a male or female but he can tell that they were very glad they meet. "Goodness me, I forgot that you cannot move your body."

"But do not worry. I summoned you through your dream." Ren felt his body stop falling as he stares at the person inside the tower. "Or perhaps that is not the correct term since your inside the Moon Cell." He heard the person chuckle. "But all that matters is that I manage to find a way to contact you."

"You see. I have this dream that felt very strange. It's not very ordinary and I haven't experienced it before." The person paused to recollect the memories of the dream. "In this dream I found myself kneeling on the floor in front of a throne. On that throne, someone is sitting and giving me a gentle smile."

"But I felt that smile isn't real. There is something more beneath that smile I saw." The person then stands and walk around inside the tower. "I saw this man smiling at me in amusement. I don't know why but I don't like his smile, especially if that amusement involves me."

"I didn't want to get work up to about some dream, but this man was giving me a feeling. A feeling that I should not easily ignore."

"He talked to me and told me about the fate of the world. He told me his plan and how he's going to conquer not only the moon but also the world we know. He will rule over us and we cannot do anything about it." Ren found the person staring at him. "Once he controlled the moon. Then everything is over."

"He also said your name. I could feel a mixed feeling when he says your name. He said it like you two know each other. But then there this tension on his voice. Perhaps you have a history with him? But regardless we're both players of his game, he tricked me on a deal that I cannot decline."

"He made me find you. He ordered me to find you and goodness it was a tough work to connect here, but forget about that, he told me to make you aware of him and forcefully make you a player as well."

"We do not have much time anymore. I will find a way to materialize there. So let's meet on the Angelica's Cage, there I will tell you everything you need to know about this man." He felt himself falling once again and this time his diving straight to the field of flowers on the bottom. "Watch out on your way to the Angelica Cage's alright!" Ren saw the person waving goodbye to him.

The moment his head hit the bottom floor. His eyes snapped open and he could finally feel his body once again, but he woke up drench in water. Ren looks beside him and saw the white-haired girl he tried to chase, they both stared at each other with silence between them. Another moment passed and no one said a word. Ren decides to break the ice between them.

He then remembers that he fell on a hole and everything went blank, Ren looked at the girl and ask. "Are you perhaps the one who saves me?" The girl nodded. "Thank you very much, um?" He then tried to get the girl's name. "Altera." She simply answered. "Nice to meet you, Altera. I'm Ren Amamiya and once again thank you for saving me."

The girl didn't say a word after his introduction. Ren could only assume that it is either the girl is shy or perhaps that is how she talks to strangers, It took some time of recovery before Ren could remember what he's here for in the first place. 'The hostages! I need to go there now.' He finally remembered. "Altera, this place is too dangerous to stay in." Ren explained, yet Altera didn't express much emotion, she simply stared at him impassively, he knows that leaving the girl here alone is dangerous, but Charlemagne and Astolfo are probably still waiting or worse, already found out by the enemy servants.

Altera pokes her hand and pointing in a direction. "This way." She said and grabbing Ren's hand and pulled him up, It wasn't a long walk and they found a good place to hide, the enemy servants are just below them. But Ren saw Charlemagne who looks exhausted. He notices the wound near his shoulder. The king of the paladin is fighting against a black knight and a tall figure. He also saw Astolfo up against a spear-wielding woman. The pressure that the woman giving is noticeable as Astolfo is struggling to keep his defense up.

"Master." Ren heard the worried voice from Altera. She looks very sad after seeing the girl in the middle. Ren saw the girl that felt different from the servants. "Can you… Can you save them?" Altera asks him. "I wanted to save them. But I don't have that power right now." She said while trying her best to keep her emotion from flowing. "Can you please save them?" She asks with full of hope at Ren.

She's in the verge of crying. Until she felt a hand on the top of her head. It felt similar, It felt like how Hakuno do it when she did something right. "I will. I promise you that. So please don't cry alright?" Ren said without looking at Altera. She saw the gentle yet confident smile on his face. "I'll try," Altera replied and tried the tears on her eyes. "Please go save them, Ren." She said and saw Ren jump off the ledge.

* * *

Karl der Große didn't expect that there will be another one to appear, he stared at the young man impassively, he wore a mask and an outfit colored in black, a pair of red-colored gloves that touched the ground, his eyes were closed, but the moment it opened they revealed a set of gray-colored eyes and its strong gaze sent chills down Karl der Große's spine, but it didn't last long.

There is nothing to fear, he knew that God is with him and not even this boy could stop him from what God planned for him to do.

"Ren!" The king of the paladins, Charlemagne called the young man's name. "Ren?" Karl der Große whispered in repeat, not recognizing the name, he knew every single Servants name yet the name Ren didn't ring a bell, which made him wonder if this young man is worthy to even remember.

"I'll handle them, please get everyone out of the cave." He ordered at the two paladins who stared at him in disbelief. "You'll handle us?" Karl der Große taunted, so this he thinks he can just handle all of them single-handedly?. "Do you recognize our numbers? Or our strengths? We can easily take you out."

"Please, get everyone out of here." Ren asked the two paladins in a calm voice. "But-" before they could protest, Ren already switched into a fighting position pulling out his knife. "Trust me." The determination can be seen in his eyes, reluctantly, the paladins nodded to him but still worried about him. "You must be out of your mind." Karl der Große stated, mocking the thief. "Do you think you can fight us? You who's name I don't even recognize. What legend do you hold? And what makes you think that you can fight us?"

"I'm Ren Amamiya, otherwise known as Joker. The leader of the Phantom thieves of hearts." Ren declared, making his presence known to the king and everyone inside the cave, his mask lit up and bursted into azure flames, one by one, transparent figures appear behind him.

He smiled confidently and Karl der Große hasn't seen such confidence from an outnumbered opponent. "We take the hearts of corrupted adults and change them, but most importantly we make miracles not for myself, but for everyone who believes in us. That is who I am. That is what the Phantom thieves of hearts are."

 **"Well said, Trickster. You followed my teaching and became one of the greatest Phantom Thief that there is."** One of the figures finally revealed itself. A figure with black angel wings and crimson-colored suit. The figure chuckles darkly, finally fully materializing. **"My name is Arsene, the Pillager of Twilight!"**

The second one appeared from above, It took on a shape like a UFO with a metallic Gargoyle statue crouching on its top. The UFO's exterior was decorated with lime green glyph of various origins. Suddenly a green light came from it. The servants initially thought it was an attack, yet no harm came from it, yet that was not the point of the light. It wasn't mean to hurt, its purposes were to scan the surrounding area and the servants.

Once it was done on processing, it sent the result to Joker's mind. Alongside the many possible choices, he could choose from. **"The forbidden knowledge has been revealed. My name is Necronomicon and no mysteries, no illusions shall deceive us any longer."** They heard a female voice coming from the floating undefined object above Ren.

Tried of wasting time, Lancelot and Darius III didn't wait any longer and lunged at the still preparing thief, but even before they attack, a various light colored hues bombarded their eyes, they felt intense pain coming inside on their head as they felt like their skull was getting smash over and over again. It hurt the two, it hurt them to the point of forcing them to their knees as the madness that powered them up not only worked against them, but it intensified the already horrible pain, the two screamed as they held their heads.

 **"Please have some manners when someone is about to introduce themselves."** A female voice informed the two, She appeared to be wearing a black and pink Rococo style dress, with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves of the dress that extends to her elbows and wearing pink gloves. The bottom of the dress is in pink color with gold trim around the dress, which has a golden lip on the center of the dress that makes it resemble a smiling face.

 **"My name is Milady de Winter, more commonly referred to as Milady."** She gracefully introduced herself, she was a fictional character created by Alexandre Dumas for his seminal novel. The Three Musketeers **. "Do not underestimate me or you will end up like those two."** She said while pointing her folding fan at the two Berserker class servants.

Lancelot even with the intense pain inside his head, had gathered enough willpower to recklessly lunge towards Ren with the intent to cut him down, but a strong gust of wind pushed the black knight away and instead threw him to the cave walls, leaving a noticeable crack. " **Where's the cavalry, where's the honor, where's the pride on attacking someone who's just getting ready?"** A man with an outfit consisting of black and a cape, he wielded a rapier and his body was muscular and buff. A masked swordsman of justice who fought in California against corrupt officials during the era of Spanish rule. He always left his "Z" mark with his rapier wherever he appeared. **"Maybe I need to teach some sense in you. I, the great Zorro will be your opponent."**

Meanwhile, Gilles De Rais would've like to laugh at the knight's failure, but he knew for the fact that their failure is also his failure. The king still needs to make his wish come true, so Gilles De Rais summoned monster unknown to mankind, commanding them to eat the boy alive, but they couldn't even make contact with the thief as they immediate burned into ashes by the ember flames that came from the female figure that got summoned.

 **"My, what horrible creatures they are. Luckily they burn easily."** Quipped a beautiful woman with an extremely gorgeous body, she wore a red dress with a rose attached to the waist part, some vines attach to a heart shape headed man. A gypsy thief from the novel, which became famous through the opera. She is a femme fatale who is beautiful but very capricious.

 **"My name is Carmen, I'm not here to give entertainment, I'm here to burn everything that stands in our way."** The female servant introduced herself, using her power to force the air around them to raise in temperature.

Darius III recovered from the pain and stomped his way through Ren, he raised his weapon above his head before smashing it back down onto the thief, yet he was suddenly interrupted when two cannonballs colluded with his stomach, the sheer force of the blast made him fall to his knees once more and glared at the one who fired it, seeing a the flying ship and a skeleton riding it dressed in a pirate costume. **"** **Stay there and witness the great pirate of all time. My name is Captain Kidd. I love treasures but I also have a found hobby in wreaking havoc."**

While Darius was on his knees, a motorcycle slammed into him with enough force to make him cough out his breath, he felt his stomach getting crushed and sent him towards the same wall Lancelot had crushed into. **"Divine punishment from the heavens."** The voice coming from the motorcycle sound so feminine and gentle even. The motorcycle had a female face on the front. " **Evil should be punished. My name is Johanna. I will rain down punishment to those who committed evil."** There wasn't much to say about her appearance. But she is a mysterious female pope of the Middle Ages. She posed as a man and eventually made it up to the pope due to her unrivaled intellect. Her existence shook the history of the Catholic church.

"Enough, surround him." The enemy king finally commands his group. But then they heard a low whispered from the rouge-like a figure. **"Vorpal Blade."** He said and suddenly a wave of slashes crushed everyone around Ren. **"Beautiful. What a beautiful sight. My name is Goemon and I will use my sword for the weak."** Goemon has weird shape hair, but it pale in comparison to the shape of the smoke pipe he was holding. He wore a modified kimono that has a number five imprints on it. He was a thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor in Japan during the Azuchi-Momoyama period. The kabuki scene of him sitting on the gate of Nanzen-Ji is famous.

But from the smoke the mighty warrior Scáthach appeared with a crimson spear in her hands. She dashed so fast that Ren had a difficult time trying find her, then Scáthach realizes that it was a bait, the moment she got closer to the young man. Arsene was already finished charging up his spell and her timing was all too perfect. **"Eiha!"** Arsene yelled.

Yet somehow Scáthach still managed to slide away from the spell. She then created some distance between them. She stared at him, so far everyone that appeared got her curiosity, but it was this young man named Ren Amamiya and his power which made her interested. He introduced himself as a Phantom thief who can summon historical beings. Yet the thief's name itself doesn't held any title unlike those he summoned that were comparable to the likes of Nero, the fifth Roman emperor. Just how did he get that power. It looked far more than just a simple summoning.

Scáthach hid her smile from just thinking it. She summoned another spear on her hand. This time she going to test how skilled Ren Amamiya is. Test him if he could kill her. Test him if he could survive a fight with her. "Let's see what you got, Ren Amamiya." She whispered and charged towards Ren with the intention of killing him.

* * *

The moment Hakuno exited the cave. Altera ran straight towards her, embracing her master. "Master!" Altera said while pressing her head into Hakuno shoulder. She felt a wet feeling on her shoulder and realize that Altera was crying. Hakuno petted gently to make her calm. "We should find a place somewhere safe." The nameless Archer in red told everyone.

"Any idea on where we could stay?" He asked the king of paladins, Charlemagne. He wanted to keep everyone safe especially Hakuno who cannot defend herself from those servants. Considering that everyone is wounded. They need to find a place to recover and rest. "I know a place, follow me," Charlemagne answered.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." Archer said and followed Charlemagne. But Hakuno stood there and looking at the cave with concern on her eyes. "Wait what about him? We can't just leave him." She asks. Hakuno knows that everyone isn't in the condition to fight right now. Even Saber and Caster cannot help her right now. But then she remembers that this would never happen if only she hadn't let her guard down. She's angry at herself. Because of her, everyone is injured right now. Because of her, someone stay behind inside the cave fighting those servants.

"Praetor." A touch on her cheeks snaps her back to reality. A finger wipes the tear that was about to fall on her eyes due to her frustration and anger. Hakuno didn't notice that she was on the verge of crying. When she looked on who's hand it is. Nero is looking at her with kindness and gentleness.

"Praetor. I know what you're feeling right now. But don't blame everything to yourself. We, your servant are at fault as well. Don't take everything to yourself. This burden. We will eventually find a way to get through it, Right Praetor?" Hearing the kind words of the Roman emperor. Hakuno holds Nero hand tightly to hers. She felt the warmth of the one who's been with her for the longest time.

"No fair! I was about to say something similar! You took my spotlight again Saber!" Tamamo-no-Mae suddenly chimed in, now on her own feet after fighting the female Lancer. She is not completely recovered but seeing her master having a moment with her rival. She cannot let that pass even though her back aches when she moves.

"But Archer is right. We better move, we don't know how much that boy can hold them off." Tamamo agreed to what the nameless archer said. "But we can't just leave him there!" Hakuno said in protest. "I know that you realize that we aren't in a condition to fight right now. Going back there is suicide. But, trust me. That young man knows what he's doing. Hell, I think we'll just become a hindrance to him if we go back." Cú Chulainn answered. He saw how that man stood there bravely against those servants. He can tell that man knows what he's getting into, one that Cú Chulainn respects.

"For once I agree to what he said." The crimson archer commented. Like Cú Chulainn. He saw that young man and the heroism he did. He can feel that the young man will make it. "Master. Like you, I want to help him as well. He seems a good civilization. But right now, we need to find a place to heal your wounds. So please, master?" Altera pleads her concern to Hakuno.

"You all go ahead." Astolfo voice gets everyone attention. "I'll stay here and help him. So you don't have to worry." He said and looked at Hakuno's eyes. "Are you sure, Astolfo?" Charlemagne asks his friend. "Of course, we'll see you back in Lundy okay?" He replied with a beaming smile on his face. "Please, help him," Hakuno said at Astolfo. The paladin nodded to her and kept the smile on his face.

They started to move once Astolfo summoned the Hippogriff and flew up high in the air. Hakuno looks at the regalia ring on her hand. "Please keep everyone safe. Please don't let anything happen to those two." She silently whispered to the ring, hoping it will listen.

* * *

The battle continued as Scáthach quickly dashed towards Ren, but the rouge persona, Goemon stood there and protecting Ren with his sword. Seeing that she needs to deal with Goemon first. Scáthach continued her course but immediately slid underneath Goemon's legs, the persona quickly turned around and parried away the crimson spear with his katana, if he hasn't it would've pierced his heart.

Huffing, Scáthach backed away and relentlessly attacked the persona with a series of slashes and stabs that he couldn't keep up with, he slashed in a wide arc to keep the spear from stabbing him but doing so left him wide open, and with one fell swoop, the immortal witch thrust her spear forward, piercing his heart.

'That's one down.' Scáthach started to count in her mind, her instincts suddenly kicked and activated her defense runes when she saw the ball of fire throw at her. It exploded upon impact and covered her in smoke, hearing a huff, Scáthach immediately dodged to the left, avoiding a black whip as it smashed the ground she previously occupied.

Scáthach tried to close the gap between her and Carmen, yet the persona didn't let the servant anywhere close to her as she immediately flung two fireballs at Scáthach, frowning, the immortal witch dodged them with ease but it left Carmen a chance to wrap her whip around her spear, flinging her up Scáthach let go of the spear in the last second as Carmen slammed it back to the ground.

Immediately while in the air, the servant summoned another spear and threw the crimson spear at Carmen who just realized her mistake, it pierced through her and killed the persona. "Another one." The servant whispered as she retrieved her spear from before.

Scáthach felt the wind around her started to shift and she soon was flung up and hit the ceiling of the cave. Gravity pulled her down and Scáthach saw Zorro lifting his rapier and making his "Z" mark in the air. She felt a strong gust of wind pushing her up again and hit the ceiling once more. She knew that this going to keep looping if she didn't do anything about it.

Once Scáthach felt the rock ceiling of the cave on her back. She didn't let herself fall, instead, she used the ceiling to charge herself up towards Zorro who's about to cast another wind magic to her. Using the ceiling rocky surface, she flung herself towards Zorro, the persona's spell didn't stop Scáthach's acceleration fast enough.

The cave begun to shake after Scáthach's spear connects to Zorro's chest. "Only few remain." She said before summoning two crimson spears renewed in her hands. "The magic you're using is very impressive. I can tell it has so much potential." She said and stared at Ren's eyes. "But I see one problem with it." Scáthach then pointed one of her spears to Ren. "Your body cannot handle it anymore. Luckily your mind and soul is still intact. But once the body gives up. Those two will follow."

"How long can you last before my spear pierces you?" Scáthach smiled. **"Go ahead and try, miss who likes to point her spear."** The skeleton pirate, Captain Kidd taunted. " **But let's see if you can even get closer to us! Everyone fire!"** He roared and led the remaining personas of Ren to fire their spells at Scáthach.

The female servant moves around to evade everything that thrown at her. "You're making this easy for me." Scáthach said and jumped high in the air, with all her might, she threw Gáe Bolg and kicks it towards Ren, the crimson spear then cloned itself and become a shower of raining Gáe Bolg. **"Get out of the way!"** Arsene extends his black wings and pulled Ren away from the Gáe Bolg.

Scáthach perfectly landed on the ground and only leaving a dust of smoke at where Ren originally is. Unfortunately, Arsene and Ren manage to get out of it. "Did you commanded them to do that? Or did they decided on their own?" She asked Ren and the black-winged thief. "Or perhaps your mind is starting to give up as well?"

"If that is the case. These beings you summoned are connected to your body, mind, and soul." She finished her observation at Ren abilities. "You won't last long at this point, Ren Amamiya," Scáthach said summoning another pair of crimson spears and walk slowly toward Ren. "Can you even still comprehend what's about to happen?"

"Make me understand." Ren challenged and before pulling out his knife. "It seems your mind is still intact." Scáthach smiled before dashing towards him in fast speeds. "Arsene!" He shouted, Arsene. The gentleman thief charges his curse spell before slamming it in the ground. Scáthach felt the ground shake and saw the dark spheres coming straight at her.

"Entangled roots." She chanted in her runes and then suddenly roots burst on the ground and blocked the coming spells. Scáthach then surfs at the root summoned and jumped to thrust her spear at Arsene. "You're wide open!" She heard Ren voice coming to her side. Scáthach quickly shifted her spear position to parry Ren's dagger.

The two manage to perfectly land on the ground before continuing their fight. Scáthach uses her weapon advantages over a dagger and made Ren move around to avoid getting pierced. Ren knew he cannot get close to her at this point so he called Arsene to help him out. But Scáthach is too attentive on her surrounding and she swings her spear vertically, hitting Ren and Arsene in process.

Ren pushed to the ground but immediately rolled when he saw Scáthach jump in the air and throw her spear at him. He stands back to his feet but his opponent didn't let him recover. Ren force back to dodging Scáthach assault at him. He tried to pull out his gun but Scáthach kicks it and sent his gun up in the air.

She then used the flat end of the spear and hit his stomach sending him flying to the nearest wall and crush into it. "Did you ever get proper teaching on how to use a weapon?" Scáthach asked. "Perhaps you just learned from experience." She mumbled as Ren pushed the rocks away from him.

"Enough with these questions. Scáthach finish him already." She heard the voice of Karl der Große behind her. It looks like everyone finally recovered from earlier. "The sovereign isn't here anymore. Our job is done, so finished that man already." He reminded at the female servant. "This is it, then." She said at Ren while feeling disappointed about it.

"But then again. Your bravery is admirable, Ren Amamiya. You even make the warrior queen feel disappointed from ending you." Karl der Große said to Ren. "Which is why I'll let you choose. Serve me and live or die here alone." He made an offer for Ren to pick. "Time is ticking, Ren Amamiya. State your answer now."

"No." Ren simply replied. "So you choose death over serving under me. Pity, if only you were much wiser on picking the correct answer." He said, feeling crestfallen. "Proceed with ending his life." Karl der Große then began walking away from the scene. Scáthach summoned another spear on her hand. She looked at it and confirmed that this one spear will rob the ability of the young man from moving.

"Sad to see one life go away without reaching its true potential," Scáthach stated before looking one last time at Ren's form. She saw him just standing on that same location with the same confidence he had moments ago. 'Why?' She asks herself and wonders what is the reason for his confidence. "Why does he feel confident even when facing death." The warrior queen whispered before shaking her head, instead focusing on her task.

Scáthach immediately dashed while pointing the newly summoned spear at him. Ren closed his eyes and simply stood there, once the spear connected with Ren's chest it pushed him up and pinned him in the air. 'Why didn't he move!?' Scáthach wondered as she stared at Ren. She then charges the second crimson spear at him. "Farewell, Gáe Bolg Alternative!" She yelled and threw the spear at fast speed.

"Arsene!" She heard from Ren as the gentleman thief appeared before him. "There's nothing you can do to stop it, Ren!" Scáthach yelled as she watches the gentleman thief try to stop Gáe Bolg with his bare hands, and as expected, Arsene's strength wasn't enough as the spear slowly slipped through his hand and started penetrating his chest at the same time she saw Ren open his eyes once more.

She noticed the different shade of color in his eyes. His gray colored eyes took on a yellow or perhaps gold color. The warrior queen watches Ren and Arsene stop her spear using just their hands. "Impossible." She whispered and notice Gáe Bolg getting slower. She watches as Arsene disappear, leaving Ren alone, and the moment he reaches the ground. The crimson spear stop as well, but Ren keeps his hold on it.

Scáthach stared with disbelief and looked at the Gáe Bolg on his hand. "I have The World with me." He whispered before she saw him passing out on the ground. She didn't move as she was still trying to comprehend what just happened. How did he stop her Noble Phantasm? Even Gods cannot stop her Noble Phantasm once she uses it.

"The World?" She tried to ask but then realize that Ren's already passed out. She then walks slowly towards him but then something came from above and picked up the unconscious body of his. "Hippogriff?" Scáthach said as the mystical creature flew above and left the cave. "Looks like he managed to escape." She said before picking up the Gáe Bolg on the ground. The warrior queen could still feel the heat from where Ren held her spear.

"What a servant." She softly said to herself. "Hopefully we see each other again." The warrior queen didn't notice Karl der Große was watching everything that happened. "Ren Amamiya." He whispered. "The World." Scáthach looked behind her and saw the shock expression of him. "Unfortunately I failed to kill him."

"I saw what happened and even I could not believe what just I witnessed, so I understand." Karl der Große assured to her. "Our goal is accomplished. Sadly it looks like there's more hindrance with Hakuno Kishinami then initially thought. Regardless we captured the son of the sun god. Our forces will grow much stronger alongside what the King of Heroes will provide us."

"I would like to keep an eye on Ren Amamiya." She requested to Karl der Große. "I would like to be the one who's going to deal with him." He smiles after hearing her request. "You will. But for now, we need to focus on our next task. God wanted me to unite the strongest forces here in Seraph and take over this world."

"Which is why I wanted you to prepare for your next assault."

"Very well." The warrior queen didn't protest anymore and just agree to that. "Our forces are starting to move. Soon everyone will join our fight against Hakuno Kishinami and dethrone her position. Just what God wanted." He said before the two of them teleported back to their home base.

* * *

 _Changelog:_

 _1\. Alter Ren has been removed into the story and replaced by a much more familiar character on the Nasuverse._

 _2\. Robin hood and Francis Drake has been removed on the original scene for better story pacing._

 _3\. Change the original from Charlemagne and Karl der Große are strangers into they knew each other._

 _4\. Added new scenes._

 _Author Note: Since I'm not following the canon story of Extella Link (Haven't played it.) I decided to come up with something and slowly building the villain of this story. Can you guess who it is?_

Well, that is all for now, leave a review and follow this story if you're interested. Favorite this as well if you like it. Bye-bye~


	3. Our journey to France

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner, I don't own anything.**

 **Also thanks for my beta reader** **Zuskato Zyus for proofreading this and making it much better!**

* * *

 _ _"I'm fine with becoming a demon… if it's for everyone else's sake."__

 _ _\- Ayanami From AzurLane__

* * *

After successfully making their escape. Astolfo in on their way home back to Lundy until he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. When the paladin turns around, he saw Ren finally awake. "Have gotten enough rest, Ren?" He happily asks the half asleep young man. "I am. Thank you for not heading straight to Lundy." Astolfo beamed a smile at him before answering. "I'm just glad you are fine now. I bet everyone is starting to get worried. I mean look it's already evening."

The paladin remembers the simple request Ren asks him to do. He asks him to not go straight back to Lundy. The saints will get even more worried if they saw him in this state. So he wanted to get some rest and look a bit better when they saw him. After hearing his reason, Astolfo agreed to it and they just fly around to waste some time.

"Anyway, we're here now." He said after the Hippogriff feet slowly hit the ground. "We're back!" He yelled in front of the church. Suddenly the blond hair saint and the pale-haired girl named Leysritt immediately greet them. "What took you two so long?!" Leysritt asks in concern and a little angry at the two. "Some stuff happened," Astolfo said before mounting the beast.

"Ren, are you alright?" Jeanne worriedly asks the raven-haired boy. "You look a little tired." She pointed out. Hearing that Ren gives the female saint a friendly smile before answering. "I guess I'm not used to high places." He gives his fabricated excuse. "I told you not to be reckless! You know how worried we are when we didn't saw you returned with those people?" Ren could tell that Jeanne is mad at him.

"You don't consider what other people feel about you," Leysritt commented while feeling disappointed at him. "I'm sorry." Was all Ren could answer and feeling genuine about it. "Come on, all that matters is that we safely returned." Astolfo tried to lighten up the situation. "Let's go inside." He said at the three. "I'm hungry, so please?" He then pleaded at them.

"Alright." Leysritt is the first one to answer and returned inside the church. Ren, Jeanne, and Astolfo followed afterward. They opened the door leading to the dining area and get greeted by a large group of people. Saint Martha, Saint George, Charlemagne and Sella smiled at them after seeing them standing near the doorway and also the people they saved smiled in relief.

"I'm glad your safe. Welcome back, Ren!" He heard from the girl named Altera. "Altera you need to finish what in your mouth before talking." Told by the brown-haired girl beside her. "Welcome back. Thank goodness you two returned safely. You make us very worried." She said at Ren while looking genuinely worried at him.

"My name is Hakuno Kishinami." She introduces before standing up. "It's nice to meet you, Ren Amamiya." Hakuno then looks at the people around her. "Unfortunately everyone is still engaged in their food." She sheepishly smiled at them. "I don't think anyone could help it. The food tastes great, compared to what we usually eat at the castle." said the man in blue. "Anyway, I'm Cú Chulainn. If there is anything you wanted to kill, please call me. I could at least return the favor for saving us."

"Forgive his manner. He has a short term memory and forgets that his inside a church." Commented by the man staring coldly at Cú Chulainn. "But thank you for saving us on that cave." He then looks at Ren before introducing himself. "Call me Archer. I heard that this curry originally came to you. I'm impressed that something simple as this could taste this delicious."

"Indeed it was. This simple to cook food yet taste this delicious will surely help us knights to keep our energy up all day." Added by the voice that sounds very formal and kind. "My name is Gawain. Thank you miss Sella and you as well from this delicious food." Sella and Ren look at each other before smiling back at the knight on his compliment.

"Curry is a good civilization," Altera said very innocently and happy after having another scoop of the curry. "Yes, it is. But my cooking still comes on the top right, my husband?" The fox eared girl asked the Hakuno who's beside her. "Stop! We both know that the praetor liked my cooking more than yours!" Answered by the blond-haired girl and wraps her arms at the Hakuno. "Right praetor!?" she eagerly asks.

"What!? when did this have something to do with you, Ms. Nero?" Angrily replied by the fox-eared girl. "For all we know, your cooking skills cant even compared to my superior skills. Also, don't compare your roman dish on this delicious curry." She said while pointing her finger at the girl named Nero. "For all we know, everyone enjoyed my Roman cuisine for the whole month. It seems you forgot Ms. Tamamo." Nero informed the foxed eared girl named Tamamo.

"That is because you forcefully assign yourself as the cook for the whole month!" Tamamo then crosses her arm and looks little-tired dealing with Nero. "We also just don't want you to whine, it's not cute, mine is cuter. Yours is just annoying." She said while giving her rival a cold stare.

"Ha! Do you think I will believe all you said? Praetor, tell me you enjoyed my cooking. Wait you don't need to tell me, the smile from your face tells me everything I should know." Nero said and rub her head into Hakuno arm. Ren looks at Hakuno reaction and saw the smile on her face. She just gave a friendly smile yet at the same time feeling awkward from what the two are showing at everyone.

"Forget about them." A female voice commented. "Also before I forgot. My name is Medusa." She then looks at Ren's eyes. "No reaction on my name?" She smiled before continuing. "Well, that is better. "I guess that bravery isn't for just show then. Thank you for saving us." She said after giving him a genuine soft smile.

"I'm glad that everyone likes the curry I made." Sella happily said. "All that hard work finally paid off." She then proudly smile at Ren. "I learned it from him and I'm very happy to create it like how he does." Tamamo and Nero look at Ren in curiosity. "Really?" Tamamo asks. "Then can you teach us as well?" Nero asks in a very pleading tone.

"You should ask Sella if you wanted to know the curry recipe," Ren replied. "You're giving me the spotlight now?" Sella laughs softly at Ren. "Anyway, it's a trade secret anyway. You're free to guess what's inside." She then and give Nero and Tamamo a wink. Ren knew where she learned that and because of it, he could not help but to chuckle from Sella's comment.

"I wonder what is it," Hakuno ask in curiosity. "But regardless thank you for letting us stay here." She said at the saints. "It's no problem. We're happy to help the sovereign of Seraph," said Saint George. Ren and the paladins look at the saint in confusion. "Oh, maybe a proper introduction is needed. Hakuno Kishinami is the winner of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War and also the sovereign of all here in Seraph."

"No way! We saved the sovereign of Seraph!" Astolfo cried out after realizing what they just did. "But then what does the sovereign is doing here in our town?" He asks Hakuno. "We were planning on exploring the new lands on Seraph. As the sovereign. I wanted to explore this world and know more about it."

"But then that happened." She then looks downcast. "We got attacked by those servants." Hakuno then shows the ring on her hand. "They wanted to dethrone me on my position. They wanted to be the one to rule Seraph and not me." Ren saw Charlemagne looking guilty about it. "Do you know who those servants are?" Jeanne eagerly asks.

"One of them named Karl der Große." The saint of Orleans looks very shock after hearing the servant's name. "He seems the one leading these servants." Hakuno shakes her head to remove the servant's image on her head. "I'm sorry about what he has done to you." They heard a sorry voice coming from Charlemagne. "I don't know why he suddenly acted like that."

"You seem to know who he was," Medusa asks the paladin. "I do," Charlemagne answered. "Karl der Große and I are the same people." The paladin revealed to everyone. "But I embody the fantasy aspects of the legend. Meanwhile, Karl der Große embodies the reality. The aspect of Charles the great manages to get summoned into separate servants. I don't know the reason for that but I remembered how terrified I am when I saw him face to face."

"He tried to absorb me but he failed. The look on his face when he failed. I don't want to remember about it, but I remember running away from him in terror." Charlemagne took a deep breath before continuing. "Since then we individually live our lives. But now I know what he's up to. Which is why I wanted to apologize on his behalf. Sorry for being a coward. None of this should ever happen if I stayed there and stop him." Hearing his sincere apology. Hakuno could only smile on his direction. "You don't have to apologize to us. After standing against him, I think it's safe to say that you are brave from facing what you fear." She said.

"It must be very hard for you to do that. But I think it's very cool to see a paladin bravely protected us." Hakuno keeps her smile on her face while Charlemagne staring at it. "Did you hear that Charles? She thinks your cool!" Astolfo said after putting him in a headlock. "So don't feel bad about it okay!" He told his king who looks very surprise about it.

"Thank you," Charlemagne said while giving everyone a full smile. "But I would like to know what you planning against him." He asks the sovereign of Seraph. "We're planning to stop him of course," Tamamo answered for her master. "But then I think we still haven't seen all of his cards," Nero commented after. "Someone like him must have something more than those servants." She added.

"I agree," Gawain replied. "I think we're not just facing just five servants. I feel like there is more than that." The knight then looks at Hakuno. "What do you think, my sovereign?" He gently asks. "He's fighting the entire world for this position. So he must have an army that can fight against it." She said and heard Tamamo sigh. "But then again we only have like two territory. Sure there are new places here in Seraph or perhaps new nations. But we still haven't seen any of them."

"Do you think this servant will ask for the help of these new nations?" Medusa asks. "He must be. I mean he's a king, he can easily persuade a country to join his crusade." Tamamo replied before looking at her dearest. "If that is the case. The world itself will go against us, my dear husband." She saw how Hakuno faces become concerned after hearing what she said.

"Then let us make our own then?" Nero excitedly offered what's on her mind. "I mean it's time for the praetor to make her name across Seraph!" She confidently announced to everyone. "That isn't a bad idea," Medusa replied. "Fighting fire with fire huh? I like it." Cú Chulainn said with a grin on his face. One by one everyone agreed to Nero plan.

"Then please, let me join your forces. Hakuno Kishinami." Charlemagne asks. "Let me lend my sword for your cause. I'll swear that I, Charlemagne, will stop him and his plan." The leader of the paladin swears at the sovereign. "We will gladly welcome you on our side." Nero happily accepted the paladin on their ranks. "I cannot leave my king alone. So let me the great Astolfo of the paladins join as well." Hearing another offer. Nero almost jumps in joy from it. "You are very welcome as well." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that everything got sorted out. But I think we should get a rest now." Saint George told everyone. "Saint Martha will show you, your rooms." The female saint nodded after hearing her name. "Please follow me. Also you three have a lot of work tomorrow." The saint said with a smile at Ren, Charlemagne and Astolfo. "For real!?" Astolfo let out in disbelief. "I'm going to help so don't worry," Jeanne assured at the three before they separate their way back to their room.

* * *

Waking up from his nightmare Charlemagne quickly gets up from his bed. Sweat started to build on his forehead as he catching his breath. Dreaming about his life as the king of paladin then suddenly turned into a nightmare when Karl der Große's dreams started to mixed in. "Again?" He whispers under his breath. Shaking his head, Charlemagne decided to take a walk.

Leaving the room that they are using. He slowly found himself outside the church. The light of the morning sun hit his face. It feels warm and refreshing, birds humming to their tune, the sound of brooms coming from the people that cleaning their front yard. Another day has come to Seraph.

'Just what happened to you? Why are you planning to take over this world?' The leader of the paladins asks himself. They are both kings and both the same person. And yet it's frustrating for him not knowing Karl der Große's goal or vision on this world. "Good morning." Came from a young female voice. It snaps the paladin on his thoughts. Charlemagne turns around and meets the young girl named Altera from yesterday.

"Good morning to you too. You are Altera right?" He asked. "Yes, my name is Altera. You are?" Altera asked in polite. She is still not familiarizing with the name of those who save them. Except for Ren and Jeanne. Altera almost jumped to the saint arms when she saw her again. She remembers everything that happened in her life as the leader of the faction that the only goal is to destroy Seraph. She remembers those who help her. She remembers Jeanne that joined her force, not because of destruction, but because she saw something in her.

A person that needs to be saved.

"My name is Charlemagne." He introduces and smiles. "Charle-magn-e?" Altera tried to say his name but failed. "I'm sorry if I didn't say it right." She bowed at him. "It's all right." Charlemagne keeps his smile. "It sounds cute, to be honest." It meant to be a compliment but Altera took it as a form of teasing. A small blush form to her cheeks and she soon struggle to make eye contact with the paladin. It was unintentional but it brings joy and finds it very cute for the paladin.

"Cute? Are you teasing me!? Teasing is a bad civilization!" Altera pout and blush at the same time. Charlemagne immediately feels bad from unintentionally teasing the girl. "Wait! hold on, I meant it as a compliment." He said as calmly as possible, but the panic voice from the beginning thrown it away.

"So you are complimenting me?" Altera asked as she pointed her finger to herself. "Getting a compliment to a boy that is older than me. Is this what Tamamo warned me about." Even though she whispering to herself, Charlemagne heard everything the girl said under her breath. "Eh? What are you talking about?" Altera stopped whispering to herself and then look directly at the paladin's eyes. She looks very serious and cute, Charlemagne could only look back and tried his hardest not to look nervous to the front of the girl. "Mister bad civilization. Answer me honestly. Are you into little girls? If yes then I need to call Mr. Lu Bu and arrest you." After hearing her question, Charlemagne didn't answer immediately. But the color on his face suddenly turned red.

"Complimenting a young girl. Do you do this often? Are you into that stuff? Tamamo told me to avoid people like that?" Hearing Altera's explanation. The color remains as he tries to defends himself from the possible accusation that may come to this girl. "No! Just hear me out before anymore accusation comes out. I'm just complimenting you! I'm not into that stuff! I don't regularly do this to young girls!" The panic voice from the paladin makes Altera quiet.

Catching his breath the girl started to giggle covering her mouth with her hand, Charlemagne doesn't know why. But he is hoping to the god above that the girl doesn't misinterpret his explanation. "What now?" He asked. Its early morning and Charlemagne feels like his energy left him already. Altera is still giggling for a minute before she stops. "I cannot wait to tell this to Master when she wakes up."

"Wait for a second! Do not tell her about this! I'm begging you Altera." This gonna embarrassed him in the front of the last remaining master in the moon. What would she think of him now when she heard that the great Charlemagne got teased by a young girl. That is so uncool and he felt his parameters started decreasing from just imagining it.

"You don't have to worry. Technically I'm older than you." Altera said trying to comfort the paladin that got tease hard by her. "I should apologize as well. But talking to you, even though we're are just strangers just a minute ago. It feels comfortable."

"Oh, I see. Apology accepted then Altera."

"Its fun to talk to you. It is like having a little brother!" Altera exclaimed. "How about this. In exchange for me not telling this to master. You gonna let me treat you like a little brother?"

"That worse than getting a tease."

Hearing Charlemagne reply. Altera looks downward. Her eyes are set on the ground. "I want to experience having a little brother." Altera quietly said. From what Charlemagne could see. It feels like Altera been alone for a long while. Being the king of destruction. No wonder why anyone would want to interact with her. From that long time she is alone, facing hardship all alone, no one to rely on just herself.

Seeing how sad the girl is, Charlemagne feels a sting in his heart. She just wanted one thing from him, yet he hesitated due to his pride. Now he feels like he doesn't deserve to be called the leader of the paladin. Helping people while having a sense of justice on every action they make. That is what a paladin he thinks it is.

"Fine. I can be your little brother. Big-" He doesn't want to see Altera alone, she endure being alone for a long time. Now is the time to make up for all of it. Charlemagne needs to do his part. Taking a deep breath, he then said what his struggling to say. "I can be your little brother. Big Sis."

Hearing the paladin calling her big sis. It brings tears of joy to Altera's eyes. Finally, she has a little brother!

Both Charlemagne and Altera look at each other eyes, both are smiling at each other. "Hey, what's going on here?" Astolfo who just woke up see his king and the little girl at the entrance of the church. The two seem to have fun and Astolfo is all about fun.

Seeing the newly woken paladin member. Charlemagne and Altera sent him a smile and said. "Nothing at all." They said in sync.

* * *

"Welcome to-" Leysritt stop herself when she saw a group of people entered their cafe. "Oh, the stupid magician. What are you doing here?" She asks the raven-haired man that very familiar to her. "Stupid magician?" Hakuno let out in curiosity. "Hello, Liz. Hello Sella." He greeted the two owners of the cafe. "By the way Liz, did you already brought a birthday present for Sella?" Sella pops her head after hearing her name.

"Birthday present? My birthday is already finished." After hearing that. Ren looks at Liz who startled when she felt his gaze at her. "Wait then why did you ask me to help you?" He asks the girl. "Well- oh I forgot. I have to wash the dishes. See you later stupid magician." Leysritt said and immediately dash toward the kitchen.

"Wow, you're going to clean all of that?" They heard Sella's voice inside the kitchen. "Really?" Then they watch Leysritt pushed Sella out of the kitchen. "Well." Sella awkwardly said before clearing her throat. "Welcome to Sella's Cafe! What can I do for you today?"

Ren made a sigh and forget everything that happened. "Well, I'm giving Hakuno and her friends a tour here in Lundy. So I decided to introduce a well-known cafe in the town." He explained to the older girl. "That is very sweet of you, Ren." Sella smiled at him. "But we've become famous because of your curry so your part of our fame as well."

"By the way, have a seat. The coffee is in the house!" Sella announces before making her way to the brewing machine. "Hot choco for the cute little girl. Is that alright?" She said while looking directly at Altera. "Yes, thank you very much. Miss Sella." Sella giggled after hearing that. "Please, just call me Sella."

"Unfortunately my little sister is busy washing the dishes inside. But her name is Leysritt." She introduces her little sister. "Mind if I ask. How far the city of Lundy for your liking, Hakuno-chan?" Sella asks while she starting to brew their coffee. "Everyone seems nice. It was also so peaceful here. To be honest I think I'm going to like this town."

"Oh really? I'm glad. But Ren, I think you should introduce our goods to them so they have souvenirs when they return home. You know what I mean right?" She told at the raven-haired boy. "I know what you mean. I'm planning to tour them around town after this." Sella gives him a thumbs up because of that. "By the way where's Jeanne? I find it weird to not see the two of you together."

"She's finishing some chores on the kindergarten," Ren replied and decided to help Sella at brewing the coffee. "Thank you." She said before hearing the doorbell ring. "Welcome-." Sella stops herself when she saw two familiar girls in the doorway. "Saint Martha and Saint Jeanne, Welcome!" She greeted with a smile at the saints.

"This smell. Are you preparing coffee right now, Sella?" Saint Martha happily asked. "Yes, I'm guessing you two wanted one as well?" She asks and saw the full smile of the saints. "Yes please!" She heard from Saint Martha. "Oh, mind if I help as well? I've been very interest in brewing coffee after tasting one." The saint of Orleans asks.

"Really!?" Sella let out feeling overjoyed by Jeanne's interests. "Go ahead. Ren will teach you how." She said and Jeanne walks towards them. "I've been meaning to asks. But are you two a thing now?" Sella's question got everyone's attention and now looking at the two. "I mean you two are always together and helping each other. I'll be not surprised if that's the case, I mean you two been together for a month now right?"

"So how about it? Come on now, tell us the dirt!" Sella demanded an answer on the two. Everyone inside the cafe is looking at the two reactions and saw the flustered saint and the surprise raven-haired young man. "Maybe it's better to ask the man himself. Ren, are you hitting Ms. Jeanne?" She asks and sent him a mischievousness.

"Well-" Jeanne tried to answer. "We're friends that help each other a lot." Ren simply answered. "Just friends?" Sella look at him in disbelief. "Come on, Ren. Someone like you probably knows how to steal a girl's heart. To be honest you look like a heart breaker underneath that innocent look of yours." Hearing Sella's comment. Ren could just only give a friendly smile to her.

"I wonder how many hearts he already stole." He heard from the female servant named Medusa. "Regardless, don't get carried away alright? Or else Karma will find its way to you." She warned while giving a soft chuckle at him. "She took the word out of my mouth! So take that as a warning okay?" Sella said to him after finishing preparing the coffee.

"Anyway back to the topic. So Ren? Are you hitting Jeanne? Or any girl in particular?" The cafe owner didn't let Ren off the hook after those warnings. "You're surrounded by beautiful girls, surely you have someone you like right?" Suddenly she stared coldly at him. "If you are hitting my little sister. I'm gonna beat you up." Sella warned then a moment later she back smiling at him.

"Sella!" They heard Leysritt voice inside the kitchen. "Okay, So?" All eyes are on Ren. He doesn't like having this kind of spotlight. But then he could not find a way to divert the subject. He could tell that even Jeanne is looking at him and waiting for his answer. "It will be bad if I said it here out loud," Ren said. "I might end up suddenly confessing in front of this many people. And I don't want her to feel very embarrassed about it."

"Wait the one you like is inside this cafe?!" Astolfo out of everyone suddenly cried out. "That's a secret." He said with a wink. "Anyway enjoy the coffee we made." Sella just let out a sigh after hearing his answer. "You made us girls think about it." She said and made Ren laugh softly and replied. "I'm not the one who pushes the subject."

Hakuno giggled after drinking her coffee. "This is very delicious," she commented after taking another sip. "I'm not a coffee type of person. But this one is an exception." Tamamo replied in delight. "Umu, I would like to have this back on our palace, my Praetor," Nero said. "I'm glad you liked it." They heard from Ren.

"Well then after we finished our drinks. We can go and visit other places" Ren said to the group. Seeing everyone enjoying their drinks. The saints, Ren, Sella, and even Leysritt started to feel even prouder about the town their living.

* * *

The group finished exploring the town of Lundy. But before they return to the church. Some of them decided to visit shops and buy things that got their interest. Once they returned, they got greeted with a smile by Saint George who's waiting patiently to their return. "How was the tour miss Hakuno, did you find our small town good? Did our people treated you okay?" Saint George asked.

"It was okay. They showed us every shop in this town, there are lots of things here that aren't familiar with me and some of them got my interest. We also get introduced to the townspeople and they treated us all right." Hakuno passively answered. "But that not how your face is showing." The male saint points out.

"What do you mean?" Hakuno asks. She genuine answered Saint George's question. She enjoyed the tour that they offered to her. Which beg the question. What kind of face she making that made his claim that she did not answer truthfully. "You see, there are a lot of people that visited this town. Each one of them has a smile from their faces. I've seen a lot of smiles that I can tell which is true and which is not. Those smile, they are filled with joy, excitement, happiness as they answered this same question I'm asking you right now."

Hakuno stares wide eye open at the saint. "They also return here with full of items they brought. Items that took their interest, items that they want to give on their friend or family. You all return with items with you, except you miss Hakuno. I'm sure financial is not the problem, but perhaps something is making you hesitate."

"What is it miss Hakuno. What makes you different from those people that answered?" She didn't answer. She wanted to say something, but it feels she got muted. Thinking over it, perhaps the saint was right. Perhaps she didn't enjoy the tour, her servants at least enjoyed it. They bought everything that interests them.

She didn't do anything of that sort. Truth to be told, she tried to buy those items that she wanted, she tried to make friends with the town people. But their eyes look different. It made her hesitate to do the things she wanted. The feeling of being judged on a court, she felt the same when she face these people. She confesses to the saint. What makes her hesitate. All of it. Under the gaze of the saint, she cannot tell what expression is he making.

"You can just show the regalia to prove your sovereign here in Seraph. They will treat you like how a sovereign should get treated. Why did you not do that?" What the saint said is true. She can just show the regalia, the ring that proves her authority as the sovereign here in Seraph and then the people here in Seraph will respect her.

"But that is not what I wanted." She says under her breath. Hakuno wasn't sure if the saint or anyone, in particular, heard her. But this time she makes sure everyone will hear her. She looks at the saint's eyes and said. "I wanted to get treated equally. I wanted people to see me as Hakuno Kishinami. Not a sovereign but just Hakuno Kishinami."

"You know that is not possible." He said. "People will know you as Hakuno Kishinami the sovereign of Seraph. You cannot just throw that away just because you don't want it. People will not see you as Hakuno Kishinami. You need to accept it because, in the end, you need it."

"Respect as a sovereign is what this newly created world needed." Hakuno looks downcast as she heard what the saint has to say. It was the truth, she needs to face reality. Seeing her master's face. Nero is about to say what is on her mind, but Saint George beat her to it.

"It's not a wrong action and I even find it respectful one." When Hakuno heard it, she manages to gather some strength to face the saint. "I understand and respect what you wanted to miss Hakuno. Because believe it or not, We both want the same thing."

"People respect me and treat me differently because I'm a saint. Which is sometimes hard because I cannot show who I'm really is. But that is okay, it just how being responsible really is. You need to accept that your position is different from everyone here. Hakuno Kishinami the sovereign of Seraph. You do not have to worry that people will forget the real you. Because that will never happen. Most people you knew know who you really are."

"Like everyone around you." Hakuno looks behind her. She saw everyone that help her so far. Nero and Tamamo on her side, Altera is in the middle of the two. Archer, Cu Chulainn, Medusa, Lu Bu, and Gawain every single one of them is behind her. "To meet people like them. It is the greatest gift we can have because we can be whatever we want, but they can still see who we really are."

It brought tears to the girl's eyes hearing what the saint just said. They can treat her whatever they want, Sovereign or not this people know her who she really is. And she like that idea more than getting treated equally. "Why did you ask all of this Saint George?" Tamamo asked. Seeing her master on tears of joy, it gives her a warmth feeling. But she cannot let the fact that someone made her master cry off the hook.

"I want to help her. Being a ruler is not an easy task. Seeing her still new to her task, she might get stressed on all it. I'm afraid one day this will cloud her vision of her judgment. So I help to lessen it little by little."

"I see. Thank you, it was a great help." Hakuno answered with a smile on her face. "To be honest it really giving me stress when I think about it."

"Then perhaps you don't need to take everything alone. We are always open to you."

"Your right. I'll be sure to remember all you said to me. Thank you."

"By the way. I remember that you sorted out your plan against those servants that ambush you right?" Saint Martha asks. "What happened yesterday is very concerning." Hakuno started to explain the situation therewith. "Right now, I want to make an alliance with every possible towns, cities, tribes or village. I want us to be part of this alliance, this is the most efficient way to deal with rebellions."

"That is why I'm hoping for the town of Lundy to join." The girl asked the male saint on behalf of everyone living in this town. He didn't answer immediately. While waiting for their answer. Hakuno is really hoping that they will join. She wanted to make the alliance look powerful so every possible rebellion will easily deal off. An alliance will also be a form of a new family, which consists of many different nations and races.

Saint George nodded to himself and extend his hand at the waiting girl. "The town of Lundy will give it support to you." Hakuno took and shake the saint hand. Lundy will be officially the first that joined this alliance besides the territory they already have. "Seeing that the two paladins already joined and look like they have a personal issue with that king. We hope that you'll take good care of them. They are like family to us now." Saint George asks.

"I will do my best to protect them," Hakuno answered sent the two paladins a soft smile. Charlemagne and Astolfo could not help themselves but smile as well. "Come join us, Ren! You will be a great help on this alliance." Astolfo cried out at the raven-haired man. "I don't know. But I'll think about it." He answered. The two didn't expect that answer on him. They thought Ren will be up to adventures and helping.

"Why not?" Astolfo tried to use his puppy eyes to get Ren to join but it doesn't look like its working. "Just let me think about it. I'll give my answer as soon as I already decided." Astolfo just pouts at him. "It will be fun!" Before Astolfo could throw his tantrum. "Then perhaps we should all get ready for dinner," Jeanne stop him. "Ren, can you help me to cook our dinner?" She asks. "Of course," Ren replied and the two leave everyone and head to the kitchen.

"I'm sure he's going to join." He whispered under his breath. He's hoping for him to join and perhaps the three of them could make a friendly rivalry. "I'm sure he's going to be a great rival for us paladins and to me as well." He smiled and decided to rest in his room.

* * *

The evening finally came. The moon and the stars are watching the town of Lundy above them. Under the celestial gaze, a boy with raven hair is enjoying the evening wind touching his face. He is also enjoying the peaceful evening his experiencing right now. "You're still up?" Ren heard behind him. Turning around, he saw Saint Martha who is approaching him. The two then now standing side to side and both are attracted by how the beautiful the evening sky.

"I could say the same to you." He replied and welcome the saint presence. "I just woke up and find hard to sleep afterward. So I decided to walk around." She answered and she felt the cool breeze touches her body. "How about you?"

"Just thinking about some things," Ren answered. Even though he did a lot of work today. His body still not tired and his mind keeps thinking about something. He remembers that tower on his dream. He wonders if that is all just a dream and nothing more. "Did you know that Jeanne will join them and fight this king that ambush, Hakuno, and her servants."

"Really? Well, I guess she could not just ignore stuff that threatens this world." Martha said and Ren could not agree more. "But then Jeanne is the type of person that thinks over the other first before herself. Thinking about it does worry me about her." She said in concern. "Your also similar to her you know. Maybe that is the reason why you two become close friends."

"You two always worry us. I know what you doing is for the good cause. But I could not help myself but worry." Ren felt bad about it. But then he cannot stop himself from helping someone. He can say the same for Jeanne as well. "Anyway, are you not going to help them?" She asks. "This might be the best chance for you to explore this world."

"But then who's going to help you saints?" Hearing that makes Saint Martha chuckle. "We're not some kid you've been taking care of in the kindergarten you know. We can handle ourselves, you don't have to worry about us, Ren." She then gives him a gentle smile. "So don't let that stop you from exploring this world. I mean you still wanted to find those people you know right?"

"That's true." Ren agrees after remembering everyone on the phantom thieves. He actually hoping that they eventually ended up here as he did. But then again his been staying here for a while and no one came. "What about you? Don't you want to explore this world as well?" Hearing his question, Saint Martha got surprised but managed to recover quickly. "I've done that before. I just wanted to stay here and take care of this town."

"Also I can't let my job on that kindergarten go. I mean teaching those children and seeing them so happy from it is what I wanted. Also don't you agree that they all look so cute?" Said by the saint in a joyful tone. "Just looking on those kids makes my heart burst with joy." She said and Ren could almost see her imagination starting to materializing.

"I can tell how much you like them, I'm the same as well. But I think you are starting to your journey from motherhood, Saint Martha." Ren said to tease the female saint. "That is not true!" She immediately replies. "So you don't want to have one?" Ren asks and this time a bit curious about it. "That not what I mean! I just enjoyed taking care of kids. But that doesn't mean I don't want to have my own!" She cried out and ended up with a pout.

"To whom?" Ren knew that it's quite personal. But he cannot stop himself from teasing people. "That is none of your business!" She said with a blushing face. "Why are you even asking me those kinds of stuff?" She then crossed her arm and look away from him. "Besides my luck in love is still hasn't come. So that possibility is still far away."

"No one hasn't confessed to you yet?" Ren let out in disbelief. "That is impossible." He said but the saint disagrees with him. "Maybe there are some who have feelings for me, but no one has the guts to say it." She then releases a sigh. "Doesn't matter to me though." She then pumps up her chest and looks very proud of herself. "I Saint Martha will not let her heart be taken easily."

"Anyway, why are we still talking about my love life!?" She said while looking angry at him. "Can we not talk about it?" The saint asks the young man. But the young man just put up a charming smile at her. "To be honest though. I don't find it hard to fall in love with you, Saint Martha. I mean your the perfect girl every man could ask for."

"What?!" Saint Martha cried out in surprise and embarrassment. "Just stop it or else!" She warned the young man who is still smiling at her. "I mean it. I really do." He keeps up the smile and Saint Martha could not stare at it any longer. "Really?" Her voice suddenly turned very innocent while asking Ren about it. "Why would I lie in front of the church?"

'I Saint Martha will not let her heart be taken easily!' She yelled inside her head. Ren watches the saint fighting herself internally. Her body is shaking while her face is turning bright. "Too much?" He whispered to himself while continue watching the saint. "I need to stop then. I felt my karma is coming closer than I expected." He then taps the saint shoulder.

But instead for her to stop. Saint Martha startled from it and suddenly let out her fist fly and hit Ren Amamiya in the face. "Oh no!" She cried out and check the raven-haired boy lying on the ground. "Are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean it." She said while trying to get him up. "It's fine," Ren replied while rubbing the bruise on his cheeks.

"But still that hurts." He said while feeling his mouth bleeding inside. "I'm sorry." She said while playing at her finger. "But it was your fault anyway!" She then accused him. "That is what you get from playing around!" Ren continues caring his cheek. "I guess that is true. But I really mean it though." He said.

"Also I think I know what I wanted now." Ren then gives a friendly smile to her. "I decided to help them. To help Charlemagne. To help Hakuno. And to help Jeanne as well. Because that is what I aspire to do?" He said while tilting his head. "Anyway thank you, Saint Martha."

"I did not do anything. All I get was getting tease by someone younger than me." She said in confusion. "But then again I hit you in the face. I guess that is fine." Saint Martha chuckled after saying that. "Really? You enjoyed hitting me on the face?" Ren said. "No wonder that dragon looks very sad. Its domestic abuse, does it? You tame him with your fist!"

"What did you just say?" Saint Martha asks. Ren saw her veins pop up from that. "Then again maybe it was the kind word who tame him." Hearing that made her smile once again. "Good boy!" She said giving him a smile.

"Anyway, it's not fair that we talk about my love life!" He heard her protest. "I actually getting tired now," Ren said and immediately go inside the church. "Hey don't avoid the subject!" The night ended up with the two arguing and making fun of each other. One is smiling one the other is blushing. It keeps going on and on until the two finally settle for a cup of coffee and saying goodbye to each other.

* * *

"We would like to join as well." Ren Amamiya and Jeanne D' Arc announces at everyone that is present inside the church hall. It was early morning and Hakuno group is getting ready to leave. The look on everyone's faces can only be described by surprise due to their sudden announcement.

Charlemagne almost drops his bag from the surprise. Astolfo immediately runs at the boy due to his happiness. Altera cried in joy and launch like a missile at Jeanne. "Are you two sure about this?" Hakuno asked. The addition of the phantom thief and the saint of Orleans will make their alliance much stronger. "We are." The two answers in sync. "I see." Hakuno is still unsure but at the same time felt relief from it. She then looks at Saint George who sent her a nod. "Then I welcome you two to the team."

"Thank you," Ren and Jeanne said before giving them a friendly smile. "You better find a way to communicate with us okay?" They heard coming from Sella. "Yeah, you better," Leysritt says while looking directly at him. She felt sad that he's leaving. But as long as she can talk to him and know his fine. Then she can let it go.

"Don't worry. I'll do something about it." They heard from the caster servant. "Just give me a few days and everyone can talk to each other," Tamamo said which makes everyone feel relief. "By the way Kishinami-san. Just where are we going?" Charlemagne asked."Well, we are going to this city called New France. I heard that soon enough it will be big enough to become a country like on earth." She answered.

"By the way are we just going to walk?" Medusa asked. It's going to take them days before making it to France. Fortunately, Charlemagne has an answer for that. "I got us covered." Charlemagne excitedly said. "Come outside and I show you." Everyone then did what he said. They now all outside the church. The paladin king drops his bag and closes his eyes. Then they started to feel the energy that is building up around the paladin. First it was invincible, but later on, something started to materialize. It was big, very big that looks like taking the form of a building.

"Charles Patricius: Our Transient Glory!" Charlemagne shouted on what must be the name of the thing he is getting materialized. Above them, they saw a big floating fortress. Hovering above the town of Lundy. Charlemagne turns his back and faces the surprised look on everyone's face. "Now then, shall we get going." He said to everyone while they staring at it in awe.

* * *

 _Changelog:_

 _1\. Not much changes from the original chapter._

 _2\. But added new scenes._

 _3\. Remove the part where PQ2 has something to do with Ren being on Seraph. Decided not to make things complicated and make something simpler._

 _Author Note: This chapter will going to get proofread soon and the same for the others. But for now, try to ignore the bad things on the writings XD._

Well, that is all for now, leave a review and follow this story if you're interested. Favorite this as well if you like it. Bye-bye~


	4. Freedom Arc: Queen of France

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to their respective owner**. **Also thanks for my beta reader** **Zuskato Zyus for proofreading this and making it much better!**

* * *

 _"The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, doing the best it can...that's what makes it so damn beautiful."_

-Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * *

Hours have passed as the group of Hakuno's servants leave the town. Traveling to France while using a floating castle may take a whole day according to the king of the Paladins Charlemagne. But he also added that they may reach their destination in just half of a day without any intervention.

Considering how big the castle is, Charlemagne offered a castle tour to avoid incidents of a missing person. Hakuno and her servants gladly accepted his generous offer and so the group walks around the "Charles Partricius".

Hakuno Kishinami the sovereign of Seraph is amazed by how beautiful the castle in the inside and outside. She has to say between the palace she has on Rome and the Millennium Capital, this one has different vibes than the other two. "Charles Partricius" feels more like a fortress than a castle while having a medieval style of decorations.

She likes it. Very different from the "Roman Style" palace and "Japanese Style" palace she lives in. Hakuno gives her compliments to Charlemagne and his genuinely happy hearing it. Altera, on the other hand, is amazed at every room they came across with, occasionally the group has to stop every time Altera has a question.

Charlemagne didn't mind explaining it to the girl.

Moments later, Hakuno's Servant settled on a room. The inside of a room is big, it has a long table and chairs beside it. Once everyone finds themselves a chair to sit on, Charlemagne is the first one to speak up.

"Now that tour is gone. We can proceed with many important issues. That is why where in this room, we paladins used this for meetings so why not use it for the same purpose yes?"

After he saw everyone agreeing, he cleared his throat and asked the only Master present in the room to start. Hakuno stands up from her seat and then everyone attention is on her.

"First let us start on our goal is. Our faction goal is to make a Global alliance here on Seraph. Not only to make things easier to organize but also to avoid any conflicts between newly build nations."

"Unfortunately we are facing one at this moment. The other day while we're exploring new areas, we got ambush by a group of servants. One of them is very familiar to us, Li Shuwen a former general has joined them. Karna, on the other hand, went missing after that encounter. It is unlike for him to disappear without a word, we can only assume that he got captured by this group. I tried to search for him using my authority but his location is unknown."

"I also make my research regarding this servant." After Hakuno place, a ring at the table hologram images of a man appeared. "Like we know his name is Karl der Große, from what I can gather he's a very powerful servant and dangerous. And on top of that his also." Before Hakuno could finish a male voices cut her out.

"His also as Charles the Great. The model of the legend of Charlemagne." Said by Charlemagne himself. "His reason is still unknown to me even though we share and came on the same aspect of Charles."

"Wait how is it really possible for two similar spirits to get summoned separately? Aren't him and that king has the same heroic spirit?" Nero voices out her question. For her experience, such a thing has never happened not even during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

"If two servants have the same heroic spirit and saint graph. Then only one of them will get summoned according to whom outweigh the other. So between fantasy and reality, then the latter will outweigh the former." Archer tried to explain. "It kinda similar on how Pseudo-Servants summoned. Between millions of bodies to use for the vessel it needs to pick the most suitable body between all of them."

"But then again this one is different from that." Archer sighs in disbelief.

"Absolutely. Even my fluffy pretty tail can agree to that." Tamamo no Mae said.

"There is something I wanted to add regarding Karl der Große." Came from Jeanne d' Arc. "The moon cell considered him a threat here on Seraph. That is why it summoned me and another top servant to get rid of him. I tried to find him for months but his whereabouts are unknown. Another month has passed and I ended up in that town where I meet saint George and Martha and settled my life there. Since the Moon Cell isn't forcing me to find him, I thought that other servants accomplish our task. But then this happened."

"Now I know he's still alive and that our task is still haven't accomplished. I want to ask for all of your help. Let us stop him, for Seraph and the people living here." She asked. Her eyes are shining with hope. Hoping that everyone will cooperate with her mission.

"Of course we will right everyone?" Hakuno looks at every servant inside the room. One by one they nod their head in agreement. Seraph is their new home now, be it a hero or an anti-hero they won't let some king destroy their home.

"I will do my best to stop him." said by Charlemagne who looks very determined. "If he's a threat in this world, then I will stop him, trust me. I force some sense on him believe me."

"No one doubting you the king of franks." Nero kindheartedly said.

"You're going to help me as well right Ren? You're a ruler class as well so we should help Moon cell and its sovereign to protect Seraph right?" Happily asked by the saint of Orleans.

"Whoa using your servant class to get closer to him now huh?" Jokingly said by Astolfo.

"That's not it!" A flustered saint replied.

"Look how hard you are blushing right now," Astolfo said as he trying to hold his laughter toward the saint. "But then again, I bet Ren saw much cuter flustered girl than yours."

"Urge to punch someone is rising." Jeanne quietly said. But loud enough to send a shiver at Astolfo's spine.

"Enough you two. Let us finish this meeting now, any moment now we're gonna arrive in France." Tamamo said. "Also no man can resist a blushing girl no matter how many times they see one. Does who do not appreciate the cuteness of a girl will receive a heavenly punishment."

"Everyone gonna gets sick on your over the top acting caster," Nero said without any remorse.

"How dare you to say that to me, you cross-dressing emperor!" Tamamo replied.

"What did you say old fox!?"

"Stop fighting is bad civilization," Altera said as she now sitting at Hakuno's lap.

"Even though we're facing a problem they still haven't changed. We still haven't discussed our actual plan so settle down" Tiredly said by Archer as he tried to make everyone back on track.

"We're going to France to make them our alias. Since we don't know what our enemy going to do next, were going to make the first move. We want them to go after us and gather information about them as well."

"But if we all going. Our home base will be left defenseless, our soldiers can only fight enemy A.I but against a servant, they have no chance."

"That is true. Which is why we're going to separate into two groups." Tamamo said after recovering on the insults her love rival said. "Me, My husband and Altera. Oh also add Saber, will be assigned at pursuing other nations to join us, We are the leader of a country after all."

"The four of us plus Nameless, Rider, Charlemagne, Astolfo, Saint Jeanne and Ren will join us. While the remaining will be sent back to base."

"Lu bu and Cu Chullainn we want you to protect my Millennium Capital. Gawain I heard that the king of Britain is currently living in the Roman empire so we want you to ask a favor for her to protect our city while we're gone."

"Unfortunately Mr. Karna is missing and Lu Shuwen joined those servants." Caster took a deep breath before releasing it. "We will find information about the former while talking to the latter if we have a chance of an encounter. Now that everyone knows their roles I hope we all do our best Yay!"

"Wait what!?" Cu Chullainn protest.

"Is there a problem?" Tamamo asked the protesting Lancer.

"There is! I need to know why "She" joining those group of Servants."

"Are you familiar with her?" Hakuno asked in curiosity.

"Well yes. She is my teacher after all."

"What!" Nero and Tamamo shout in horizon.

"I understand your reason. But we need you for this assignment." Hakuno said. "The cities we currently have needed protection right now. You, Lu bu and Gawain excel in those terms. I hope you understand."

"But."

"Medusa and I cannot defend the capital or the Millennium Capital. Where just scout. You on the other hand can." Nameless stated. "They probably going to attack us again. Assuming they do not know where going to France. They will aim for our cities next."

"That is why we need people to defend it," Hakuno said. "If their leader wanted to dethrone me. He's going to aim for me or the cities I'm ruling with."

"I see." Lancer of blue calmly said. "That makes sense if that is their goal is." Cu Chullainn then releases a sigh. Giving up his protest entirely. "Tsk fine. But what if they do that. How can you respond."

"I created a magical line that is connected to the regalia and the throne from the capital and my land," Tamamo explained. "This line can be used as transportation but it has a limited capacity to use per person."

"Well then." The lancer stood from his seat and readied himself to leave. "We best to go with the plan. I hope for your success, Missy."

"Thank you. I'm counting on you four to protect our home." Hakuno said before saying her goodbye on the group.

* * *

After their meeting, Hakuno's servant decided to rest in their designated room. Except for Ren, Charlemagne, and Astolfo. The three of them went to use the remaining hours to train before arriving in France. They found themselves a spacious room that looks perfect for training. Different type of weapons can be seen laying on a table. Manikins wearing metallic armor, gloves, and boots are displayed amazingly.

"This place is perfect doesn't it?" Charlemagne asked his two companions.

"You can freely use everything thing here Ren. Like those swords and that giant shield! Oh oh how about that spiky armor you wanna try it, Ren?" Astolfo excitedly asked the raven-haired boy beside him.

"Those spikes will probably pierce me if I touch them." Ren jokingly said.

"Oh! I haven't considered that."

"Now you two. Were here to train. But yes, you can freely use anything here Ren." Charlemagne stops the two from their excitement.

"How are we gonna train?" asked by Ren.

"I have an idea. See those swords, you two fetch them. We gonna start immediately" Charlemagne said before leaving the two at their task.

"Oh boy. Well, good luck with the two of us." Astolfo discouragingly said before walking towards where the said weapons are. Ren doesn't have any idea what he means by that but he followed anyhow.

Moments later

The pink-haired paladin dug his feet to the ground after the king of paladin force himself back after his attempted sneak attack. "This is not training at all! You just want to showoff Charlemagne!"

"All of us are sweating hard right?" Charlemagne replied with a smug on his face. "Its the fruit of the training were having right now. Anyhow that is enough for today"

"Why I'm using a sword again?" Ren asked as he trying to catch his breath. Charlemagne idea for training is a handicap match. Him against the two of them. Even though Astolfo is familiar with how his king fight, they still losing hard against Charlemagne raw swordsmanship. Every attempted clash they do, Charlemagne easily parry it off and when it was Charlemagne turns both of them are outmatched by him.

"Why not? It is a balanced weapon."

"I can see that. But I prefer using a dagger or a knife when it comes to fighting." Using a sword feels weird for Ren. The length and the weight of a sword stop his momentum every time he tried to pull a fast one toward Charlemagne. But then again his body doesn't feel like what it used to be. He ran out of stamina pretty fast and his muscle doesn't have much fortitude anymore. His only saving glories are his persona and agility.

"Sometimes you need to exit your comfort zone to learn different fighting skills." There is a sense of what the king of paladin said. Learning different weapon mastery will prove beneficial to him. But attempting to learn how to use it for the first time and losing badly just felt frustrating.

"By the way Charlie are you okay? Hearing all of that must be a shock for you huh?" Astolfo asked after he finally found himself sitting on the ground resting.

"Oh, that? Well, I still cannot believe it. I'm fighting myself, the real me on top of that." He answered before sitting on the ground. Ren did the same since they are in the middle of the training ground.

"But if he's a threat in this world. Then I'm going to stop him." He said. He's serious when he said that. He did a bad thing, almost killing the one who's ruling Seraph. So its only natural for him to stop the other him.

"But I also wanted to know what his reason. It is frustrating to not know his motives even though his me, even though I'm just a model of a fantasy. We paladins are here to serve the people, to help them not to cause chaos."

"So I want to know why he's doing this. Killing Hakuno-san and her servants. Well, I still do not know much about Hakuno-san but I feel her a kind person. My guts telling me so."

"I think she not going to do anything bad here on Seraph. Right, Ren?" Asked by Astolfo.

"I'm not sure. Like Charlemagne, I don't know much about her either same with the king. Originally I just wanted to know why I'm here in Seraph and knowing that I came from another world kinda satisfied me. But all I know is that if someone needed help I'm going to help. If someone does something bad or evil I'm going to stop them." Ren said full of conviction.

"Wow spoken like a paladin! Hey, Charlemagne isn't Ren going to become a good paladin?" He asked. Hearing what Ren said kinda inspired him to help more people in need.

"You're right. How about it Ren would you like to become a Paladin? I'm going to teach you how to become a great paladin."

"Hey why can't I teach him?" asked by Astolfo.

"After you stop wearing girl clothes." Charlemagne plainly said.

"I have a reason why I'm wearing girls clothes. Besides your not my parent so you cannot stop me bleh!" He said as he sticks his tongue out at Charlemagne.

"You still make daddy sad."

"You're not my dad! Stop acting like one!"

The silly argument between the two paladins makes Ren laugh. He hasn't laughed this hard since his summoned to this world. The two paladins joined him on his laughing pit and moments later they settle down.

"Are thieves even allowed to become a paladin?" He curiously asked.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you have the will to help people then you are welcome to our ranks." Charlemagne said. "How about it do you want to join? I wanted you to join. You're going to be a great paladin I can feel it."

"Yes join us. You can be the chick magnet cool brother that I always wanted." Astolfo said as he put his arm at the boy's shoulder.

"I guess I'm a World Traveller, a Phantom Thieve, and Paladin in training now huh?" Ren softly smiled as he said that. "More lives to live then."

"Well, technically we died once. But being a servant give us more lives to live so we better use it to the fullest!" Astolfo exclaimed loudly.

"What are Servants exactly?" Ren asked. Truth, in fact, he still doesn't know much about his new position in this world.

"Well, Servants are the heroic spirit that got summoned by the grail. In our case we are records of the heroic spirit were base on. Since we're on a virtual world, Servants are similar to A.I in the shape of a heroic spirit." Said by a female voice.

The three of them turned around and saw the saint of Orleans watching them in the distance. Jeanne d' Arc then walks to where the three is.

"Originally servants are summoned by a wizard or master. But after the Grail war ends, the moon cell allowed us Servant to live here on Seraph." She said.

"So I'm just an A.I in the shape of this heroic spirit?" Ren asked.

"Well, you're a special case."

"I see." He said in relief. "Well, I'm over it now anyway." He smiled afterward. "I believe there's a reason why I'm here. But I know he's going to protect his world, so I'm going to protect mine."

"I'm so proud of you Onii-chan! He grows so fast from a trainee to a paladin veteran." Astolfo said as he wipes his tears on his eyes and tried to stop sniffing.

"Wait, paladin?" Curiously asked by the saint.

"Yes, didn't you see? Ren is a Paladin now!" Just like that Astolfo returned to his happy self as if his teary eyes and runny nose earlier didn't happen.

"Huh, I should ask him to become a saint as well."

"Stop right there woman! You cannot use your position to get closer to my brother!"

"I'm not!"

"This again.." Both Charlemagne and the new assigned paladin Ren said.

* * *

Three hours have passed and everyone meets up at the throne room of the floating castle.

Everyone is present except the three servants that are assigned to protect the Roman empire and Millennium capital.

"In just half an hour, we will arrive in France. I want everyone to be in their best behavior there. If someone does something unnecessary, he or she will be sent back here and squat for the whole day." Nero said. The consequence of unnecessary action does sound serious.

"Not only that, but they will also sing the Padoru song backward." She added.

"Now do not be a bad civilization alright?" Altera asked everyone present.

"Well the punishment sounds brutal so might as well avoid it," Archer said.

"It also sounds weird to sing a Padoru song this month." Rider added.

"Everyone should sing my Padoru song regardless of the occasion. I should make it a national song for the capital once all of this is done for my lovely Roman citizen."

"Let us sing it right here right now!" Nero excitedly said. "Rejoice as I. Nero Claudius will allow you all to sing with me, as we sing the new Roman Capital National song. My Padoru song! Everyone sing with me!"

"HAMPSHIRE SORI YO, KAZE NO YOU NI, TSUKIMIHARA WO." As Nero sings the song alone, not giving a care if someone is singing it with her, she took a deep breath as she readied herself on what it seems the chorus of the song.

"PA-!" She got cut off as something explode somewhere at the palace.

"What is happening?" Hakuno asked

"It looks like we're under attack," Tamamo said as she massaging her forehead.

"Yes, It looks like a group of wyverns," Charlemagne said after he uses his power to analyze what is happening on his castle.

"It probably because of that emperor's voice. Those wyverns probably felt threatened by it." Said Tamamo who looks disappointed at Nero.

"That is not true. Even beast will fall in love with my voice right Praetor?"

Hakuno Kishinami knows that the best way to deal with Saber and Caster Arguments. Just send a smile and every argument with these two will go away.

And so she did.

"Anyways lets deal with those wyverns. Everyone finds a position to shoot those creatures and then-." Before Archer could conduct a plan. Charlemagne cut him off.

"Wait something is happening below us. Look."

Hologram footage appeared at the center of the room. Showing a group of armored soldiers and wagon Balista pointed at the floating castle. The one who seems leading this soldier wears a dark blue cavalier hat with a feather. This person raises its hand and pointed at them and said.

"FIRE!"

Hakuno's servants readied themselves at the upcoming attack but as the seconds pass nothing happened.

"Did they missed?" Rider asked.

"They didn't," Charlemagne replied.

"Then what happened?"

"It looks like those arrows are for the wyverns and not for us." He answered in relief.

"It looks like they want us to meet them," Archer said after he takes a look at the hologram footage. The one who looks like their leader is looking at them intensely. The gaze itself is telling them that this person wants to meet them.

"Everyone get ready." announced Hakuno as she readied herself on what about to happen.

* * *

Things are about to get intense between Hakuno's group and the soldier of France. The one who is leading this soldier introduces itself as Knights of the white lily. It doesn't sound like a name but a title of some sort. But regardless Hakuno took every information into account.

She could tell that they are very near France territory or perhaps they already are. When the Knights of the white lily heard about their intention here. She answered honestly, perhaps it would lift the tension building between them. But it doesn't look like the white lily believes her or perhaps it's playing cautious, regardless they won't end up with anything if this keeps up.

So Jeanne d' Arc handled things. She introduces herself as part of Hakuno's group. The white lily look at her in surprise. It bows its head to show respect at the saint of the Orleans. Not only that Charlemagne and Astolfo introduced their selves. Which also added more surprise not only at the white lily but also the soldiers it is leading.

They asked for forgiveness and so the saint and the leader of the paladin forgives them. After that, they started to asked questions like where they are right now and where can they find the leader of France.

White lily who reintroduce itself as Chevalier d'Eon. Said that they are indeed in France. Chevalier d'Eon stated that this France is still blooming now and will soon reach its deserved glory. Chevalier d'Eon also said that they can lead them to where the queen lives.

The queen would love to meet not only the saint and the king of paladins but also the sovereign of Seraph.

Hakuno said her thanks at the kind pretty knight. Hakuno is surprised by the influence of Jeanne, Charlemagne, and Astolfo here at Seraph France. But then again she pretty much has more influence if she just announces her authority.

So Chevalier d'Eon leads them to the city of France using a beautifully designed stage. The ride went smooth and they talk about little things on what to expect at France and the Queen.

"Well, France is mostly safe. Most of the time, the only problem we having are those wyverns and monster at the wood. Which is why we tend to patrol around the area to scare those monsters. We also sent one of our greatest imported heroes to deal with those wyverns."

"Regarding the Queen. All I could say is that she very beautiful, nice, kind and care about the people of France than herself. She's been leading us since this nation got generated." Chevalier d'Eon said with a soft loving voice.

"Oh, we are currently on the road that will lead to France. Any moment now we will arrive there."

"Hmm smell like bread. Very very good Civilization." Altera said as she looks at the distance city before her.

* * *

They finally arrive at where the Queen lives. Not a palace but a big beautiful mansion. The outside of the mansion has a well-treated garden and what it looks like a maze. The place smells like a flower and the air feels so nice as it touches your skin. Once they enter the mansion it looks more beautiful the inside. Decorations, painting, vases and many many high prices objects can be seen around.

Truly whoever lives here is either a royal lineage or a ruler.

"Please follow me. The queen will meet us after some preparations." Chevalier d'Eon said as she leads the group.

"Don't get lost now okay? This isn't our place to please?" Tamamo genuinely asked everyone.

Ren, on the other hand, cannot leave his old hobby. Being a Phantom Thieve and all inside a mansion make him look like a kid on a field trip. So many expensive vases that catching his attention. So many paintings to look into. His stopping himself at touching those items and his slowly failing at it.

Moments later.

The phantom thieves find himself at the top of the mansion. He's on the rooftop of the mansion. He cannot believe he lost the group and his on the rooftop even though they supposed to meet in the dining area. Ren wanted to facepalm himself so many times for ending up here.

But before he could do that he saw a beautiful white-haired girl standing at the outside of the railings looking at the sky. Beautiful yet her eyes are painted in sadness. Which reminded him, doesn't this look danger for a girl to be standing there outside the railings.

The girl took a deep breath and looks like she finishes her preparation.

'Is she going to-'

"Wait," Ren said calmly to not startled the girl in surprise.

The girl heard him as she looks to where the voice came from. Once she saw him both of them look at each other's eyes. They are both staring at each other silently not even a spoken word just their eyes looking at each other. But nothing will last forever so one of them decided to speak. And the one who receives it did not expect what has been heard.

"A beautiful girl like you. Simply should not die!" Ren said as he put all his emotion into it. The girl's eyes grew in shock. There is also a faint blush that can be seen on her cheeks as she processes what the boy has said.

And then she laughs. She laughs softly but she cannot stop herself from giggling.

Ren looks at her weirdly. Did he say something wrong?

"I'm serious about it you know." He said trying to stop the girl from laughing.

"Are you perhaps thinking that I will jump off the roof?" She asked curiously while showing a wholeheartedly smile of hers.

"Well, you are standing outside this railings."

"Worry not, this spot makes me comfortable." She said after she found the floor to sit into.

Ren slowly walks to where the girl is. He reaches railing that stood like a wall between him and this girl. "It is still a dangerous spot." He said before sitting at the ground behind the girl's back.

"Worry not." She simply said.

"How could anyone will not after they saw a sad girl standing at the end of a rooftop."

"Oh, so you saw that?"

"Not intentionally" He replied.

"Strange, I did not hear any sound of the door getting opened. Are you perhaps someone who knows the art of stealth?"

"You could say that. I mean I'm a phantom thief after all." Ren answered with a hint of pride in it.

"Oh, a phantom thief on daylight? Are you perhaps going to steal something at this mansion?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there are many valuable things inside this mansion. But nothing has caught my attention yet. Not until now."

"I may know what caught your attention. But can I ask specifically caught your attention?"

"Once I send the calling card you will know what I'm going to steal."

"Oh, intriguing one aren't you Mr. Phantom Thief" Both the girl and the thief softly laugh on their exchange.

"Should we leave now? The group I'm supposed to follow is probably noticed that I'm gone." Ren said after he stands up. "Next time you are going to use that spot. Try to invite someone to watch over you."

"I will remember that." The girl replied.

"I will leave now. Take care okay?" Ren said looking at the girl one last time before leaving the girl on her own.

"Invite someone huh." She smiled at herself after she said that. "I guess I will. Goodness, I forgot I'm supposed to meet them."

* * *

Ren manages to catch up at the group unnoticed. It seems Altera unintentionally brought him some time with her occasional questioning. Once Chevalier d'Eon opened the door leading to the marvelous throne room. The inside has a red carpet separating the ruler and its servant leading to the empty throne.

"The queen will arrive shortly." Chevalier d'Eon said before leaving the group.

"Hey Ren where have you been?" Ren felt a soft elbow hitting his stomach. It was Astolfo who's hitting his stomach softly. "Onii-chan why did you leave me so suddenly?" He said with perfected puppy eyes.

"Will you stop doing that?" He softly complains "I got lost. But I'm here now."

"You're aren't just hitting maids here are you?" Astolfo asked before Ren could answer the door at their left opened widely. Maids stand in a row and a beautiful white-haired girl walks her way at the empty throne.

"Everyone I'll introduce to you. Queen Marie Antoinette." Chevalier d'Eon proudly announces the queen beside her.

"Everyone Its an honor to meet you all. I'm Marie Antoinette, I would like to ask what does the sovereign wanted with France?" The girl named Marie Antoinette asked. Ren could not look at anything else besides the girl sitting at the throne.

'Isn't that the girl from earlier.'

He did not notice the look that the girl sent to him.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami. Sovereign of Seraph. I would like to ask for the cooperation of France. Seraph is facing a problem right now." Hakuno said without beating the bush.

"Another invitation for an Alliance?" Marie asked.

"Another?"

"Yes, Someone with a rising authority came here the other day asking for our cooperation as well. I will not accept any invitation of some sort without any reason to do so."

"But your majesty. Seraph is in danger." Jeanne tried to reason with the queen.

"But how do I know that France will trust you. No offense Saint Jeanne but I don't know whether or not I can trust this group of yours. Sovereign or not how can you make the people of France trust you Hakuno Kishinami."

"Pardon my intuition. But are you perhaps challenging us?" Charlemagne asked.

"Oh its an honor to meet you personally king of paladins. Viva la France!" Marie happily said.

"The honor is all mine," Charlemagne said with a bow.

"But yes. Take it that way, I want to know whether or not I can trust you."

"And how will we do that?" Astolfo asked.

"By perhaps completing this task that I will assign for your group Hakuno Kishinami. Are you ready for this task?"

"Anything to make France safe." Hakuno confidently replied.

"Safe? Very well." Marie looks at one of the maids and with a hand signal, the maid leaves the room.

Moments later the maid returned and whisper at the queen ear.

"Everyone please meet one of France general. Sir Gilles de Rais."

A man entered the room with two soldiers in tow. The man wearing armor with a sword insheathed on his side. He has long black hair and somewhat skinny. Once he finds himself at the side of the queen, he stood there and look at Hakuno group intensely.

"I'm Gilles de Rais. Sword of France. A loyal General for Queen Marie Antoinette." The man said. Everyone at Hakuno's group looks surprised at the man standing beside the queen. This man, how come his here. Why is he serving Queen Marie Antoinette? What is happening?

* * *

Author note: Long time no see. It's been a while, sorry forgive me, everyone. I'm cursing myself right now, I realize I can write one chapter every week but I'm just lazy to do it. And here is the new chapter and the beginning of the France Arc. Take note I still haven't player Extella link so I'm going to make something of my own? anyway yes, this is the result of it.

Gilles de Rais is in France? But his a saber right now what about his caster form on his previous chapter? Stay tuned!

Also, I do not know what the update next, so I guess I let my imagination lead me.

I Also make a Beyond the Boundary reference, I like that anime!


	5. Freedom Arc: Task for trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner!**

 **Also thanks for my beta reader** **Zuskato Zyus for proofreading this and making it much better!**

* * *

 _"I think that helping people is a wonderful thing to be able to do. But, I can't really say that I like them. I don't believe the Phantom Thieves and their methods will reform the world or help others. In the end, I believe that is only something that you yourself can really solve" Kasumi to Akechi (Persona 5 the Royal)_

* * *

After his introduction. Gilles de Rais looks at the group that is currently in the presence of his queen. The man's serious expression changes into a surprise when his gaze shifted into one particular member of Hakuno Kishinami's group. His eyes grew bigger when he saw the saint of Orleans. Jeanne d' Arc.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that you Jeanne?" He asked the female saint who is also surprised to see him. Jeanne put a smile on her face before nodding at the man.

"It does not Gilles. It is me." Jeanne answered before walking pass at the group and embrace her long old friend. "I missed you, Gilles."

"As do I Jeanne, as do I," Gilles said. His expression from surprise changes as his eyes softens after the saint embraces him. His smiling genuinely. Marie Antoinette did not hide her smile after seeing the two got reunited.

"I'm worried about what will happen to you after my death. I'm sorry, I didn't give you my proper goodbye." Jeanne said as she recollected her memories about a particular event that happened during her human life. One that gives her a string of guilt and it is that she leave Gilles without saying her goodbye.

Hearing the saint apologies saddened the man. He closed his eyes and tried to recover himself. But the wounds of the memory is still painful even in this day. But seeing the saint again. It helps him both mentally and physically recover against the pain.

"You have no idea, Jeanne. It's still painful up this day that I rather not want to talk about it." Gilles said. "But you're here. Alive and well. That is all that matters to me right now." Hearing that she hurt her friend's feelings, Jeanne's eyes got in tears. But she smiled a little, knowing that Gilles is happy that she here.

The Queen and Hakuno's group watch the two quietly to not ruin the reunion. Touching as Jeanne and Gilles's reunion is, Hakuno's servant cannot help it to feel suspicious about him. He looks very similar at the one that ambushes them the other day. But this one shows more of a serious side than a delusional madness.

"Gilles this is Hakuno Kishinami the sovereign of Seraph." Jeanne introduces Gilles at the group that thinks of him as suspicious. "We wanted the help of France against a dangerous group."

"Dangerous group, you say?" He asked.

"Yes. It is against Karl der Große and the group of servants associated with him." Revealed by the Saint of Orleans.

"Him? Are you sure about that Jeanne?" asked by her friend Gilles.

"Believe me, Gilles. Even the Moon Cell thinks he is."

"But he helped us build this country." The queen said with an upset tone from their claims.

"He helped you to build France?" Hakuno asked.

"Yes. He helps us with many resources that needed to build roads, houses, industrial buildings. He even introduced us to cultures that many of us did not know. If I'm gonna be honest, he deserves to be in this position more than I. When I told him that, he humbly decline to say that France needed a kind heart leader."

"He is a kind man and a good leader. Which I find upsetting to hear that the Moon Cell thinks of him as a threat." She said.

"Yes but he still ambush us and almost killed the sovereign of Seraph, Which chosen by the Moon Cell by the way. Was that not enough to think he's a threat?" Questioned by caster Tamamo.

"That is preposterous! He will never do such a thing." Gilles replied.

"Do you think we will travel this far just to make stories? Come on even my fluffy tail said that you're smarter than you look. His actions already announce his intentions, he wanted to dethrone my husband at her reign."

"I still stand by my claim. The man who helps us will never do such a thing. But alright, let's say he did have the intention to dethrone her. Then maybe Seraph needs to change regarding who's ruling it."

"What did you say?" Caster asked with a tone of irritation.

"Karl der Große will not do it unless he sees the reason to. Being a leader is not a game."

"Do you think we're playing games here? We risked our lives saving this world don't you know?" said a caster who look like ready to slap the face of Gilles.

"It's because of your role here. Moon Cell chooses its protector through the means of the Holy Grail war does it not?" He said. "Yes, you are capable to protect the Moon Cell and Seraph. But are you capable to lead its people?"

"You're starting to irritate me, you sad-looking man." Caster said.

"Stand down fox or you and your group will be kicked out here."

"Enough you two. We're getting out of track about our original purpose here." Marie said trying to keep everything peacefully. "I hope you understand our reasoning. Karl der Große helps us. We cannot easily trust you're words against him."

"But since Miss Hakuno is still the sovereign of Seraph. France will hear you're word. But if you want us to trust you. Then you need to show your kindness through my people." Marie Antoinette said while looking serious at Hakuno's eyes.

"But my queen!" Gilles tried to complain.

"My decision is final. We will test them and see if they are trustworthy enough."

"Thank you, Queen Antoinette," Hakuno said. To show her gratitude she lowers her head and bow.

"Raise you're head Sovereign of Seraph. I'm just the queen of France." Marie said then look at the man beside her. "You do not have any complains Gilles?"

"Since Jeanne is still part of your group, then perhaps we can see if we trust you, people," Gilles said.

"Wonderful!" The queen then shifted her attention to Chevalier d'Eon. "Can you show them the place they can use to rest?"

Chevalier d'Eon smiled and bow at the queen. "Yes, my queen." Chevalier d'Eon then looks at Hakuno's group. "Please follow me."

"I'll send Chevalier d'Eon for tomorrow's task," Marie said before waving goodbye to them.

* * *

After Chevalier d'Eon showed them the hotel they are going to use. They did not expect how luxurious it is. From what they heard, this hotel is one of the five stars one and only rich people can at least rent here. But for now, the hotel is reserved only for them alone.

When Nero asked how many QP they needed to pay. The hotel owner told them that they don't have to and they can use every facility here and order or request any food they like.

Living here is too much for Hakuno liking. But then again she lives at two different palaces with a bunch of maids inside it. But for some reason, Nero and Tamamo never hired any butlers only maids.

Or maybe its just Nero. She knows that saber likes to surround herself with pretty and beautiful stuff. She also remembered when Nero tried to add Medusa on her harem. Nero explained it to her that even she has a harem, she loves her the most.

Even though she resting on a comfy bed, her exhaustion didn't leave her. From Nero antics and what Gilles said to her.

'I'm not capable to lead Seraph.'

That line of thought keeps running inside her mind. Her leadership. Its been forever since she questions her ability. Comparing how she leads her servants against this world that the Moon Cell created. She realizes how large the gap is. She not charismatic like Nero or can take any ordeal like Tamamo.

Heck, she cannot even imagine herself leading a country.

She the limitation of her ability so why that line of thought bothered her so much.

Hakuno didn't notice that the door opened and Altera walk quietly toward the bed Hakuno's using and surprise her.

"Hello!" Altera shouted. The sudden appearance of the child surprise her as she felt her heart beating faster than normal

"Don't do that," Hakuno told the child.

"Are you okay? Can you help me wash my back?" Altera said.

"Just thinking about something." Said by Hakuno. "Can I ask you something Altera?"

"Anything!" Altera excitedly said. She then tilted her head and make a little frown. "Just don't ask anything about numbers. They aren't good."

"Of course not." She smiled. "Altera do you think I'm capable to lead Seraph?" Hakuno ask.

"No!" Quickly answered by the little girl.

"Eh?" Hakuno could only say after getting a quick answer.

"But I know master can lead our lives for the better!"

"What do you mean Altera?"

"I mean master is not a charismatic person. Master also has many flaws. But we still rely on Master very much. Because without master guidance no one will lead our life for the better. That is why we want master to rely on us as well. If master cannot lead this world, then we will lead this world for master's sake."

"I see." Hakuno smiled. She is genuinely happy about what the girl said at her. She has a point. She doesn't need to take responsibility for herself, they been together this whole time. Hakuno knows that she can rely on them like how they rely on her.

She pulled Altera into a hug and the girl enjoyed its warmness.

"Master, can you help me wash my back?" Altera asked.

"Let's do it." said happily by Hakuno.

* * *

Tomorrow morning after everyone wakes up and prepared for this day. Chevalier d'Eon is already at the hotel main hall carrying a bunch of papers. Chevalier d'Eon handed this paper to the group and told them its details.

"Does paper came from the people that needed help. Each one has a specific task and different client." Chevalier d'Eon said. "By finishing this task you will gain this country trust. Finish enough of it then we will have another meeting with the Queen regarding the alliance."

"The queen also wanted to have a tea with you master Hakuno, Nero, Tamamo and Altera. Also, saint Jeanne, you're friend sir Gilles wanted your help about something. Lastly, the queen wishes you good luck on finishing this task." Chevalier d'Eon said before leaving with Hakuno and the other three.

"I guess I'll leave this task on you guys. I wish you farewell and take care." Jeanne said before leaving the remaining five servants.

"Let's see," Archer said as he reading the papers on his hand. "Luckily we do not have any time limit but we have many tasks in hand."

"How about we sorted them from the easiest to the hardest." Medusa offered.

"Good idea." Archer then sorted each request to its difficulties. "Done." He then handed two pieces of paper at Ren. "I and Medusa will take care of the easier one. Meanwhile, you three will handle this request."

"Escorting someone to the mountain, helping someone on their sheep and dealing with a drunken pervert." Ren read the request he has in hand.

"Sounds easy enough." Astolfo happily said.

"The sheep mission will happen tomorrow, I guess we gonna help them to harvest. Meanwhile, the drunken pervert only appears every weekend. Guess the day after tomorrow." Charlemagne said.

"Oh, bummer. We cannot finish it in one day," said Astolfo.

"Anyway let us meet here before afternoon okay?" Medusa told them before heading out to take care of their assigned task

After half an hour of walking and trying to find their meeting spot. Ren, Charlemagne, and Astolfo finally meet their clients outside the gate that protecting France. Their client is a man with long golden hair. He's wearing a colorful coat consist of purple, green and black.

Behind their client is a stagecoach with two horses connected in it. There is also numerous type of instruments on the stagecoach. But from the troubled look their client has, it seems that there are no more spaces for the other instrument inside the stagecoach.

It seems that he also didn't notice them arriving.

"Hello there, are you ?" Astolfo asked the troubled man.

He didn't answer.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

Still no answer.

Knowing Astolfo. He doesn't have much patience in him. So he shifted his attention to the instruments at the ground. When Astolfo about to touch it. Their client glared at him angrily.

"Don't you dare to touch it." He said

"Oh, you answered." Astolfo chuckled. "Are you ?"

"Yes, I am. Are you three the one that they sent to help me?"

"Indeed we are. I'm Astolfo."

"I'm Charlemagne."

"Ren Amamiya." They introduced.

"I see. Does name are one from the paladins are they not?" He asked in curiosity. Charlemagne and Astolfo nodded for confirmation. "Ren Amamiya. A name that is out of place compared the two."

He also looked at the outfit they wear.

"Very out of place indeed."

"Fret not. Whatever the shape of a tone can still produce a beautiful sound. That applied to the request I have for the three of you today."

"You probably read my request. I want you three to escort me at the top of that mountain." He said before pointing on the mountain at the distance. "I heard that there is a dangerous monster roaming around the road. Being a genius musician I cannot protect myself against those beasts."

"But why there of all places?" Charlemagne asked.

"Because I feel that my next piece will come there. I need to be there to capture the sounds and make it into a beautiful song."

"But look around you. This stagecoach is not enough to load all of the instruments I needed."

"If I 'force' them inside. It may 'break' something." He said then chuckled. "Pardon my jokes but I'm seriously in trouble if I cannot have all my instruments."

"Even little scratches may affect its sound," said Ren as his finding the solution on the problem.

"Indeed it is." Mr. Wam said.

"Then perhaps we need another stagecoach or a wagon to use." Ren offered.

"But then we need horses to use," Astolfo replied.

"It no problem. Let us go find a wagon Astolfo," said Ren.

Moments later the duo returned with a wagon and two-horned horse connected into it.

"What creature is that?!" Mr. Wam exclaimed.

"Oh its a Bicorn." Ren plainly said.

"A Bicorn? A mystical creature that is similar to a unicorn?" Mr. Wam questioned. "How did you manage to get a Bicorn in just five minutes?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that we have a wagon to use."

"That is true. But how can I be sure that my instruments will be in no harm."

"I'll make sure they're safe. Now Mr. Wam, will you get on your Stagecoach so we can go."

"Huh. Very well then. You there come and join me in my stagecoach." Mr. Wam said as he pointed to Astolfo.

"But I want to be here." Astolfo protested.

"Just go." Both Charlemagne and Ren said.

* * *

The journey continues as Ren and Charlemagne's wagon follows Mr. Wam and Astolfo stagecoach. So far the road shows no sign of monsters crossing. The weather is calm showing no sign of rain. The trip still halfway points to their destination but so far nothing happened.

"By the way Ren. How did you get this horse." Charlemagne asked.

"Its name is Bicorn. It doesn't like to be called a horse," said Ren. "It is part of my power. Do you remember how I summoned Alice at the ruin? This is similar to that."

"Oh, I remembered how powerful that girl is."

"But how does your power work?" He then followed up with a question.

"Let see." Ren paused a little. Trying to think of a good way to start. "I can summon beings from my psyche. This power is called Persona. By ripping my mask I can summon them."

"No wonder your mask is missing right now. But I remember how you rip it on you're facing. It looks painful just by looking at your bloody face."

"Well yes. But I get used to it after many times doing it."

"Now I get it. You can fight alongside them huh? That is a pretty cool ability to have."

"Thank you. But I can also have their abilities, strength, knowledge, and skills."

"Wait for real!?" said Charlemagne not believing what the boy said.

"Yes, right now I have the skill to communicate with animals since I'm using Bicorn."

"Persona. What a powerful ability to have."

"It also gives me their weaknesses."

"But then you're enemy needed to guess what persona you're using." He speculates.

Since his right. Ren just sent a carefree smile at the paladin beside him.

"But where did you use that ability during your lifetime." He asked.

"I'm a Phantom Thief. One that steals treasure stylishly by announcing it using calling cards and giving it to the poor for them to use." Ren proudly stated.

"Phantom Thief. Wait are you using you're persona to steal treasures?"

"I'm not stealing alone. I have a group and we called ourselves the Phantom Thieves of Heart. We steal the heart of corrupt individuals and force a change of heart on them."

"Sounds like a social reform," said Charlemagne.

"It is. But people have different opinions whether or not we're just."

"We experience that as well. But then again that how it is for everyone."

"But still you're life sounds so cool Ren. Being a Phantom Thieves and all. Having a Persona. It's full of thrill and excitement!" He exclaimed.

Ren keeps the smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he sensed something approaching, and fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Chimeras." He said.

Realizing what he meant. Both of them nodded at each other before jumping off the wagon.

"Hey, you two go ahead. It seems some chimeras smelled our scent!" Charlemagne shouted at Astolfo and Mr. Wam.

"You two need some help?" asked by Astolfo who is ready to jump off the wagon at any moment.

"No, stay and protect Mr. Wam. We will catch up to you afterwards."

"Bicorn go. Follow and protect the stagecoach okay?" Ren asked the two-horned horse beside him.

 **"You can count on me, sonny."** Bicorn said before leaving the trickster and the paladin alone.

The two waited for a while before they saw four chimeras running towards them in the distance. "It is strange to see Chimeras working together," Charlemagne said.

"Since France is well guarded and Chevalier d'Eon group is hunting any beast in sight, it might've forced them to work together." Ren concluded.

"Two for each?" The paladin asked.

"Fair enough." The trickster answered. Hearing his answer, Charlemagne summoned two swords in hands and rush the approaching beast. Meanwhile, Ren walks slowly as azure flames cover his body.

 **"I am thou, Thou art I."** His voice change as multiple different voices can be heard synchronizing with his own. **"Let's show them the difference between our skills."**

 **"Jack Frost!"** Ren called the persona's name. Jack Frost appeared in front of him. Even though Jack Frost's size is smaller compared to the Chimeras, he still stands strongly courageous against them.

 **"Hee ho! It's Jack Frost ho!"** The energetic snow elf said before spreading his arms. As he focuses and concentrates at the approaching chimeras, the wind around him suddenly changes into icy temperature. Jack Frost then summoned a wall of ice making one of the chimeras hit the cold hard wall headfirst.

The wall did crack but didn't break. One of the Chimera manages to stop and leap over the ice wall. The bloodthirsty beast charged much faster towards Ren and his snow elf friend. After reaching the distance it needed, the chimera pounce towards the raven-haired thief.

 **"Jack o' lantern!"** Ren called and suddenly burst of ember colored flame came out of nowhere, intercepting the chimera's pounce midair and sending it flying. Jack o' lantern finish materializing and shown his true form and now floating beside Ren. The floating pumpkin head wearing a wizard hat happily swung it's lantern from side to side.

 **"Jack o' lantern at hee services hoo!"** He said.

But the three didn't notice that the other chimera had finally recovered. Jack o' lantern in the middle of celebrating didn't notice the approaching chimera claws at him. In just one swipe Jack o' lantern disappeared and returned to the sea of souls. Jack Frost who's about to greet his brother is now in shock after what happened.

 **"You animal!"** said Jack Frost as black miasma surround him. **"Now you make me angry hoo!"** The black miasma then swallows the snow elf small body. The strong cold wind started to build and the chimera is digging its claw on the ground.

A moment later the black miasma burst out and revealed a much bigger Jack Frost. But its color is different instead of white it's now black. Black Frost is his name, an evil form of the energetic snow elf.

 **"Die hoo."** Black Frost said then in just a second four giant iced shape snowflakes surround the chimera. The chimera tried to break free but its strength was not enough to scratch its snowy cage. The only thing that the chimera could do is stared at Black Frost's crimson-colored eyes.

Then the snowflakes explode just leaving the ground in the snow without any trace of the chimera's remaining body.

"Behind you!" Charlemagne called out after parrying the chimera's claws his facing.

Ren instinct kicks in as he tried to block the chimera's claw with a dagger. The chimera's strength is much greater than his and he knows he cannot stay in this position for long. The phantom thief immediately jumps back before the claws break-in.

"See you," Ren said after creating distance between him and the beast. The chimera didn't notice the approaching death from above and it was too late for him to run as well. King Frost squash the chimera below him with his massive golden body.

 **"The king has arrived hoo."** King Frost declared not realizing the poor fate of the chimera he just squashes beneath his body.

"Looks like it is done," Charlemagne said before standing beside the trickster. "I manage to finish them first by the way." He proudly said.

"I finished it with style though." Replied by Ren after his personas return. The effect of the summoning started to kick in as he felt his strength leave his body. Summoning multiple personas takes a toll at him.

"You didn't see how I beat the last one-" Charlemagne stops after he saw his friend breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to summoning multiple personas at once."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Without anything else to protest. Charlemagne accepted his friend's answer. But one thing came up to his mind. "How are we gonna catch up to them now." He asked.

"I guess we walk."

"How about I race you there?" Charlemagne excitedly offered.

"What happened to your concern earlier?" Ren answered not wanting to think of any reason to accept Charlemagne's offer.

* * *

The two finally reach the top and the temperature change alongside it. They saw the two arranging the instruments in place. Astolfo is the first one who greets them while Mr. Wam is concentrating on his work.

"Yo! I was about to find you two." said by Astolfo. "Mr. Wam asked us to be his first audience for his work. It seems he's not going to pay us anything as well, so lame right?" His complaint didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Wam.

He sent Astolfo a glare before clearing his throat to speak. "You should be grateful. Seeing and hearing the making of my masterpiece."

"I don't even know any of your work," Astolfo said.

Mr. Wam startled a little hearing the paladin comment. He quickly recovered and said. "Then perhaps I should properly introduce myself. My name alone will make your heart dance from my music."

"The greatest musician and a genius composer. I'm Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, let your heart sing and dance to from my music." Mozart proudly announces his real name at the three.

Charlemagne cannot express his surprise seeing the famous musician face to face.

Ren only heard his name from the books. This musician is a real deal from the music world.

Astolfo on the other hand.

"Who?" He said.

"Stupid!" Charlemagne said as he smacks the top of Astolfo's head. "Weren't you listening? Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart!? Doesn't ring any bell? Forgive my friend over here Mr. Mozart"

"Ouchie. Do you have to do that?" Astolfo complains.

"I have the slightest feeling that he says that," Mozart said. "But there is no more time to waste. This cold wind that dancing around my body. I can see it, notes flying everything. It is a waste to not make them into beautiful sounds." He raises his hand and the instrument started to float.

"I want you three to lend me your ears. Listen to the music that will calm any person who hears it." He said.

With just one swing on his left hand. The instruments started to play by themselves and moments later only the sounds of the instruments can be heard.

Musical instruments filled the place and calm any living being that heard it.

"Beautiful," Charlemagne whispered.

"It is," Ren replied.

"This guy must be a big deal huh?" Astolfo commented. Charlemagne wanted to inform his fellow paladin, but then again they might break Mozart concentration.

The three listened to the masterpiece that Mozart currently making.

A moment later after Mozart finish. He approaches the three who are giving him their clap of applaud. Just for formality, he gives them his bow for appreciation.

"That was magnificent Mr. Mozart." Ren complimented.

"You're pretty good!" Astolfo said.

"Even though you still not know who I am at the very least you acknowledge my skill and talent. That is enough for now." Mozart answered.

"I make sure to make him informed about you, Mr. Mozart," Charlemagne said with an apologetic tone.

"Very well. Now I just need to perform it to the queen."

"You're request to go here is to make something to play for the queen does it?" Ren curiously asked.

"Yes. I heard that Marie is quite stressed from her duty. Hopefully, my creation can eat her stress away." Mozart then showed a genuine smile of his.

"Oh, I thought it is for a personal reason," Astolfo said.

"Usually that is what I do. But for a specific occasion, I do this."

"There is also a competition that is happening in the mansion," Mozart commented in quite a serious tone. "Can't lose to him." He whispered.

The three look at him in confusion. "Do not mind that. We better go now, I needed to prepare my performance soon." He said before bowing once again. "I thank you three once again. If I have another request I will summon you three."

* * *

It's already evening when the three returned home. Today's event is something that is for sure. Not only they finish one request they also meet the famous musician Mozart and help him with his performance for the queen of France. They also learned that Mozart is really into making musical jokes and dirty ones as well.

"He's a pervert," Astolfo said after Mozart leave them.

They also saw Jeanne sitting on the sofa who look troubled about something. The three approach the saint who still hasn't noticed them until they greet them.

"Welcome back you three!" She said in surprise.

"You seem thinking about something. Are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Oh, it just about what happened today," Jeanne said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"Remember that Gilles called me earlier?" Ren nodded. "Well, he asked me to help him with the situation happening outside France. Apparently, they are facing a problem regarding a powerful vampire living in a castle."

"He said that this vampire kill people that were delivering supplies here In France and with those who wanted to move here in France are afraid about getting attack by the vampire."

"He wanted me to help him and his men to get rid of them. They even made a camp outside their castle and are just preparing to raid them."

"Did you accept it?" Charlemagne asks.

"Yes. I cannot let them continue killing anymore innocent people. I also wanted to help Hakuno so perhaps this will greatly help her. I'm thinking of the best way to approach these vampires."

"Maybe we could help?" Astolfo said. "But we still have requested to finish tomorrow."

"Gilles is still preparing their weapons, especially the catapults. It may take a few more days before we attack. I'm hoping that you three can make it?"

"We will do our best right guys?" Astolfo asked the two.

Both of them nodded

"Really? I'm happy to hear that." Jeanne said. "By the way, the owner told me that we can use the kitchen if we want." Her face flushed a little. "Perhaps we can have a curry too-"

"Wait really? Then I'm gonna cook something for us!" Astolfo said before running straight to the kitchen.

The three of them just make a sigh from Astolfo antics.

* * *

 **Author Note: I decided to make another chapter after reaching 100 followers for this story. That's a lot! thank you very much for the supports! Even though my writing has a lot of grammar mistake and spellings, but still thank you very much! I'll try to make more stories and improvements.**

 **Anyway France Arc will have 5 chapters or more before moving to the next arc (Hopefully you guys like it.) I'm slowly building the plot here so stay tuned!** **Also some of you guys are asking if Ren will summon a Demon or an Archangel and the answer is YES! actually that will happen on this Arc~**

 **Also I still do not know what Almighty attacks power level should be on this story.**

 **Leave a like and review, might as well hit favorite if you guys want more of this!**

 **Well see you guys next time PEACE!**


	6. Freedom Arc: The coming storm

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series are both belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"Senpai, are you still planning to continue on as the phantom thief?" Kasumi Yoshizawa Persona 5 Royal_

* * *

Early morning Hakuno Kishinami found herself wanting for foods. Yesterday dinner was a surprise since Astolfo decided to make everyone dinner. He cooks so many but all of them has the same taste. They all taste sweet from the meat to the beverage, everything tastes sweet.

So now she wanted to eat something besides sweet. She wakes up and get up first, then find her way to the kitchen. Opening the door to the kitchen, she found the raven-haired boy wearing an apron. The smell of the food his cooking filled the room. Just from the smell, Hakuno can already tell that it tastes delicious.

Ren Amamiya heard the door opened. He stops from what his doing and looks to who it was. He saw Hakuno Kishinami standing at the entrance who look happy about something.

"Good morning Hakuno." He greeted the girl.

"Good morning to you too." Hakuno greeted back. She then walks toward where Ren is. "Are you making breakfast?" She asked, looking to what the raven-haired boy is making.

"Just some omelet. The sweet taste from yesterday dinner still hasn't left my mouth."

"The exact feeling I'm having right now! I woke up this early hungry for something that isn't sweet."

"Good timing. Then perhaps you can join me for breakfast? I make you something as well. Anything particular you wanted for breakfast?" He asked the girl standing beside him. Hakuno started to think about what she wanted to eat. She heard that Ren is a good cook so anything he makes must taste good.

"Anything that isn't sweet! Oh, might as well make a bowl of miso soup." She requested.

"Coming right up. Then can you prepare our table for us?"

"Sure thing!" Hakuno said before leaving Ren on the kitchen.

Moments later the food that Ren cook is now finally on the table. Two types of omelet and the miso soup Hakuno requested. Ren wanted to make something else but seeing how many expensive ingredients on the hotel fridge, he settled to make something simple such as Tuna and beef omelet for them.

The two sit on their chair and started to enjoy the food he makes. Seeing Hakuno eating the Tuna omelet like someone gonna take it away from her, remind him of his trip on the Sushi restaurant with Futaba and Sojiro. He chuckled a little just from remembering it.

"Is something funny Ren?" Hakuno ask.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food," Ren said as an excuse.

"I'm sure am, It is delicious!" She happily answered.

 _'_ _Well, that's another person that enjoyed my cooking.'_ He thought to himself.

"By the way Hakuno. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about Gilles. Doesn't he look similar to one that attacks you the other day?" He said.

"We do not know that man name is. But yes, both of them look identical."

"Could it be that they are the same person?" Ren asks.

This makes Hakuno stop eating as she has begun her train of thoughts. Both look identical especially the face. But anything besides that is different from the body and how they carried themselves. There is also the fact that both of them seems in a different class.

Hakuno then asked Ren about his encounter with the man.

"I remembered him summoning monsters. I cannot describe what they look like. But they similar to what sea monster creature is." He said.

"Summoning abilities require a lot of mana for a servant to do. Which mean that man might be a caster." Hakuno told him.

Her experience as a master during the Moon Cell Holy Grail war still hasn't left her. Information is a key during that time and that still applied even though she a sovereign of Seraph now.

"Mana? I see." Ren whispered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing, but what you said is still an assumption. Maybe we need to make some research about who Gilles is." Ren said trying to divert what he just said.

"True. Maybe I can use my authority to gather information. We have the name anyway."

"I will try to gather information as well. Also thanks for joining me for today breakfast Hakuno." Ren said with a smile.

"I should be the one who should be thanking you." said by Hakuno returning a smile of her own. "Now what to do. We still have time before everyone woke up." She said wondering what to do next.

"Are you perhaps interested in a Tarot reading?" Ren offered and the girl curiosity perked up. "Tell me!" she answered.

* * *

After Ren waited for the two paladins to finish their breakfast. They immediately go to where their second task is. Like yesterday event with Mozart, this request happen outside France. It takes them a minute of walking before they reach the farm they suppose to help.

From the entrance of the farm. They saw a white-haired man wearing a black colored coat that has a design of a cross in the middle. The unnamed man remains a neutral stand while staring at them.

"Do you think that's our client?" While Astolfo asking the two. The white-haired man walks toward where the three is. As soon as he came closer to them, the air shift from a peaceful one into a terrifying aura.

Ren could only picture it as standing near to your executioner.

"Are you the three that they sent to help?" He asks.

"Ye-yes, sir!" Astolfo practically panics hearing the man simple question.

"Well then. I want you to help me to harvest my sheep wool."

"Right away sir!" Astolfo said after he runs away.

"What's up with her?" The man curiously asked the remaining two.

"Anyhow aren't you two going to work?"

"We're on our way, sir!" Charlemagne said dragging Ren alongside him.

After the three got lost on where the sheep are. The man who seems the owner of the farm told them where the sheep is. As they walking around the farm, they noticed that no one beside them are here. Just the man, his animals, and the three inside this one big farm.

"Are there any workers beside us?" Charlemagne mustered all his courage to ask.

"This is a new build farm. I tried to find some workers in the use of posters. But its already a month and no one came." He said. "Managing a farm is already hard and also the fact I'm gonna harvest all of this alone added to that."

They can see why. Just standing next to the man terrified them and the animals near him. Just how did someone like him end up with a farm, the three of them all thought.

"But after I heard from the queen that there are people who will voluntary help. I immediately make a request."

"I see." said by Charlemagne.

"Do you perhaps know the reason why no one came?" This time it was Ren who asked.

"I can only assume that it was because of the name written in it." He said.

"She told me to do it. The name written in the poster is Charles-Henri Sanson. Myself." The man finally revealed his name.

"Charles-Henri Sanson? Wait, Sanson, aren't they the family of executioners?" Charlemagne asked out of surprise.

"That is correct. I'm surprised that even the great Charlemagne recognize my family name. Its is an honor to meet you personally King Charlemagne." Sanson said before bowing his head at Charlemagne.

"Executioner? How did you end up here!?" Astolfo asked.

"Reasons that I will talk about when you three started working. I hope you do not mind King Charlemagne."

"Just call me Charlemagne. Besides helping people in need is one of the paladin's chores."

"The sheep look stressed and terrified." Astolfo notices the sheep are staying in one corner.

"They are been like that since the beginning at first I thought that maybe something is scaring them so I decided to watch them at night. But nothing happened."

The three looks at him unsure whether or not Sanson is oblivious about the situation his in. They can tell that the sheep look terrified by how intense he looks at them. Plus the aura you feel whenever you're near him doesn't help him.

Ren experiences this situation during his school life so he decided to help. "Maybe you should try to soften how you look at the sheep." He offered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanson asked.

"You look like you're going to kill them," Ren said without beating the bush. Having the courage to say that to an executioner's face to face surprise the two paladin who's beside him.

"I see," Sanson said realizing what he means. "Then how can I change myself so that they won't fell terrified?"

"How about wearing a cute outfit." Astolfo excitedly offered but quickly shut it down. "Then again only selected people can wear a cute outfit."

"How about smiling? Smiling makes every tension go away-" Charlemagne about to offer but quickly shut it down as well. "But then again an executioner smile is terrifying."

"Take this," said Ren as he handed out an item at Sanson.

"Glasses? But I do not have any problem with my eyes" He said.

"Wearing it will help you trust me."

After some hesitation. Sanson gives up

"Alright then," Sanson said then tried wearing the glasses the raven-haired boy give at him.

"Looks perfect." Ren compliment the man. "Then think of those glasses as a mask. Since you're wearing it, just act like you're a different person"

"Also have this" said by Ren before giving pieces of forb at Sanson.

Sanson after receiving the forb in hand. He started to think about what the boy told him to do. Act like a different person. He hasn't done that before. He's always an executioner. That is how he is and that how he acts.

But then why is his here on this farm.

Taking care of these animals even though they are terrified by his existence.

But then he remembered when he told his plan about building a farm at the queen. Marie Antoinette smiled at him after hearing it. He also remembered how infectious the smile of the queen as well.

Remembering it makes him smile.

He didn't notice that one of the sheep started eating the forb he has in hand. He looks at it. Not even terrified by standing close to him, even eating the food he has in hand.

"That so cute!" Astolfo voice snapping Sanson back to reality.

"Amazing," Sanson said under his breath. He looks at the three who are smiling at him. "What are you three doing? Get back to work now" He said returning a genuine smile at them.

"Yes, sir!" The three of them answered.

* * *

After they finished harvesting wool and many more farm works. The three is now resting on the picnic table that Sanson offered for them to use. They are enjoying their rest like how they enjoyed working on this farm. Sanson even prepared some beverage for them.

"Freshly made lemonade for you three," Sanson said before giving them one glass each. They said their thanks at Sanson before drinking it. To their surprise it tastes good, they didn't know that Sanson can make delicious lemonade like this.

"I'm glad you three like it." Sanson smiled after hearing the compliments of the three. "Its actually Marie who taught me how to make this." He said after drinking one for his own.

"You and the queen must be close," Astolfo said.

"Its a surprise honestly. Who would knew that the queen and his executioner will be ended up friend."

"Anything is possible as long as you live," Charlemagne said remembering a proverb he heard from the past.

"That is true," Sanson said still keeping the smile on his face. "I remembered that you ask why someone like me ended up here right?" He asks.

The three nodded for confirmation.

"Truth to be told I make this farm, not for myself but the queen." He said. "She is a queen. We cannot change that. But even someone like her dream to become someone else. She has so many things she wanted to become. I remembered how me, d'Eon, and Mozart listen to all her dreams at her mansion balcony."

"One of them is experiencing how to become a farmer."

"We saw how happy she is when she said that. That is why I decided to help Marie with her dreams. All of the money I save, I used all of them to build this farm."

"You probably asking why I'm doing it for her? Well, perhaps it is because of the guilt I have inside me. I'm the one responsible for her death." His tone change as he said that.

"But then after all of that. Marie and I still become friends. That is why I will do my best to make it up for her. To make her happy." Sanson said will full of conviction in his voice.

The three looks at him and the conviction of his showing. They found themselves respecting the man.

Sanson then looks at Ren after he removes the glasses his wearing then return it to its owner.

"Here, thank you for letting me borrow it." He said.

But Ren didn't take it. He smiled at Sanson and said. "You didn't borrow it, I give it to you."

"Wait, but." He's about to say something but Ren stopped him.

"Besides I don't need it anymore. I'm a free man now, I'm sure you'll be one as well." What Ren said made Sanson forget what his about to say.

 _'_ _What does he mean by that?'_ He asks himself. But before he can ask the boy, Ren stands up and prepared himself to leave. Then he realizes how this kid is very different from those he met from the past. One that dares to talk to him, one that has the kindness to help someone like him.

Sanson smiled when he starting to imagine how similar Ren and the queen is.

"What a strange kid" He chuckled after saying it under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the accomplishment letter I'm going to write," Sanson said trying to hide his amusement.

"Make sure its good!" Astolfo demand.

"Wait our clients write accomplishment letter for every job we finish? Do you think Mr. Mozart make us look good on his?" Charlemagne asked.

"Mozart? I'm sure his letter are just centered to him, especially he knows who's going to read it. But don't worry he's going to share some spotlights for you three." Sanson explained at the three.

"Well thank you for everything. If I needed workers again I'm going to ask you three." He said before saying his goodbye at the three servants that help him more than what he asked.

* * *

After yesterday event with Sanson and his farm. The three believes that one day Marie Antoinette will visit and love the farm that Sanson built for her. The three cannot wait for that to happen, they also remembered that Mozart will perform a musical show for Marie. That as well they cannot wait to hear what the queen think of Mozart's music.

But their work is still not done yet. Charlemagne, Ren, and Astolfo are watching the bar that the drunken pervert hangouts. So far they haven't seen any pervert that is drunk on this bar.

The three also starting to receive glares from the owner since they just ordered water for the past three hours. On the other hand, the waitress enjoyed serving them even though it just three glasses of water.

"Did you saw that waitress? I swear I saw her drooling just from looking at me." Astolfo said. "Do you think some of those drool mixed on this water?" he asks looking nervously at the cold glass water that waitress serve them.

"Stop thinking too much and focus on our task." Charlemagne reminds him.

"I'm starting to get sick from drinking to much water." Ren comment.

"You too?" He said in disbelief.

"Can we order something else? I heard there are some fine beers here!" Astolfo requested.

"I'm still underage though," Ren answered.

"Oh come on!" said by Astolfo after getting denied by Ren.

"Hey, there pretty lady!" Someone behind them said. They started to find where it came from. Easily enough they found the source of the voice at the counter. They saw a blond-haired man half-naked flirting at the waitress.

"What the! That's Roland!" Astolfo said recognizing the man at the counter.

"So his the drunken pervert this country talking about?" Charlemagne, on the other hand, cannot believe that one of the paladins ended up in that state.

"Look at this muscle! don't tell me you're not getting attracted to it~" The man name Roland said at the girl.

"Go away creep!" The waitress said pushing Roland away to her.

"Roland? What happens on becoming a paladin and its code." Charlemagne said looking very disappointed at Roland. The smell of the alcohol coming from Roland body told him how very drunk his friend is.

"Wait is that you Charlemagne? What are you doing here? And who's that pretty lady beside you? Wait are you hitting on her?" Roland barrage Charlemagne with his questions.

"Just imagine how will I react to know that the drunken pervert everyone talking about here in France is you all along." He answered still disappointed at Roland.

"And no I'm not hitting this girl. Because its Astolfo you're cousin."

"Astolfo!? I don't remember him being this pretty."

"His drunk alright," Astolfo confirms. "At least his half-naked this time and much calmer than before."

"Did some event happen between you three?" Ren curiously asks the paladins.

"Its a mess. That whole thing is a mess." Astolfo manages to worded what happen on that event.

"Anyway how about we sit over there?" Charlemagne pointed at the sit they used earlier. Luckily Roland didn't protest and followed them.

Once the four finally settled. Charlemagne started the conversation by asking the drunken paladin. "So Roland, what are doing here?"

"Me? I just got summoned in this world without any master so I decided to roam around and ended up here." He answered.

"Sounds like me," Ren commented.

"Well, that is a solo servant for you. Anyway, what about you three? Also, who are you?" He asked the person who's not familiar to him.

"I'm Ren Amamiya. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Roland"

"That's it? No title or anything?"

"Well, his a Phantom Thief and also a paladin in training," Charlemagne answered.

"We have new paladin on our ranks?! That deserves a celebration!" Roland turns around and shouts at the waitress. "Hey, pretty lady can we get some beer over here? My treat"

"I don't think that necessary." Charlemagne tried to say.

"Party! We're having a party right now!" Said by Astolfo.

"By the way, Roland how come you have so many QP in you?" The pink-haired paladin asked.

"Oh, I got it from some blacksmiths. I challenge them to break Durandal."

"So they paid you from taking an impossible challenge?"

"Yep!" Roland laughs it off after answering.

"Let me remind you that's against our code Roland," Charlemagne told the paladin in a serious tone.

"I needed money to pay those beers after what happened," Roland said.

"You look depressed. What happen cousin?" Astolfo asks concerned about what happened to his cousin.

"What happens," Roland said. "What happen." He repeated. "What happens is." He repeated once more, this time he started to make sound and cried noisily.

"I tried to confess my feelings on the queen…B-but she just said 'Thank you' why didn't she replied on my feelings! WHY!" Roland cried out and started slamming the table they are using.

"Calm down Roland," Charlemagne said.

"Maybe the queen just didn't understand what you mean." Astolfo tried to negotiate at the sobbing paladin.

"No! I made sure that I worded it out properly! She just thanks me by saying 'Thank you, Viva la France' Is my courage is not enough? I confess my feelings to her over the million people here in France during her parade!"

Ren could only release a sigh after hearing what happen. Marie Antoinette probably just thought of him as a citizen of France. She probably doesn't even know his name. Roland bravery to confess is admirable, but then he picked the wrong time and the wrong spot to confess.

"Calm down Roland." Charlemagne tried again.

"NO!" Roland then flips the table they are using.

"Charlemagne I think we're gonna have a problem here," Astolfo said at the fellow paladin.

"I cannot take it anymore!" Roland shouted and ripping the only pieces of clothing left to him.

Ren, Astolfo, and Charlemagne look at the horror that is happening in front of them.

"Why didn't you replied to my feelings!" Roland said and started to run rampage around the bar.

"Charlemagne we need to calm him down!" Astolfo cried out.

"I know, but how can we get another bottle of reason from the moon!" Charlemagne said.

"I go try and ask the owner!" Ren said before running to find the owner.

"Let me help! Charlemagne try and stop him!" Astolfo said before following Ren.

"Roland stop! Look at me!" Charlemagne said trying to get the rampaging paladin attention.

When he turned around and look at Charlemagne.

Charlemagne stared at him in horror. What he seeing right now is Roland full naked body in all its glory.

"Charlemagne!" Roland roar before charging towards him.

"What did I put myself into!" He said as he runs away to the naked man chasing him.

On the other hand, Ren and Astolfo found the owner hiding behind the counter in shaking in fear.

"Mr. Owner does your bar perhaps a bottle of reason for us to use?" Astolfo asked the owner.

"Who are you?" The owner asks.

"We do not have much time. Just answer my question!"

"I believe we have one! But that bottle is expensive!"

"Don't be stubborn, you lose more money if we let that guy destroy this place!" Astolfo reasoned out.

"But still!" The owner protest back.

"You only have two choices here. Help us and save what left on your bar or don't and let that man destroy everything here." Ren told at the owner.

".…"

"Three seconds "

"Fine take that bottle over there!"

"Thank you very much!" Astolfo said before grabbing the bottle of reason at the shelf. "This should work, right? I mean we're technically in the moon so that means this bottle is made from it right?" He asks unsure whether or not it works.

"Will see," Ren answered.

"Then wish me luck! Charlemagne, I'm coming in!" said by Astolfo before jumping over the counter. With a bottle of reason in hand, he quickly stops the naked man from chasing Charlemagne by posing cutely at him.

"Mr. Roland~ would you like to drink this wine I poured for you~" Astolfo said with a very girly voice. Roland stop and stared at the posing Astolfo in front of him. His face turned more reddish just by looking at him.

"Cute girls. Matured girl. Cute girls. Matured girls." Roland started to murmur underneath his breath. He keeps muttering these words before roaring once again. "MATURED GIRLS FOR TODAY!" Roland roar before continued chasing Charlemagne who still catching his breath.

"What happened?" Astolfo asked himself. "That work the other time."

"What now?" Ren asked after leaving the counter they used.

"He wanted matured girls," Astolfo said.

"Where can we get one?"

"Let see, let see. Jeanne won't work since Roland wanted matured girl. Medusa is the best candidate but I don't think she will help us. ARGHH what to do!" Astolfo said in frustration.

"Hey you two, can you come up with something right now!" Charlemagne said as he still running away at Roland.

Astolfo then stared intensely at Ren.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Follow me!" Astolfo said before dragging Ren to whatever destination he has in mind.

* * *

"Stop Roland," Astolfo shouted while heavily breathing with a flustered face on him after returning to the bar. "You wanted matured girl? Then look at these pictures!" He said before showing five pieces for pictures.

Ren also returned to the bar looking dejected.

Each picture captures a woman in police outfit with a whip on her hand. There is also a picture of a man who faces is covered by a bag and getting punished by this woman with her whip. Astolfo also showed a picture of that woman holding handcuffs on her hand. This picture stops the rampaging paladin and immediately grab the pictures that Astolfo holding.

"Who is this woman! Tell where she is!" Roland excitedly shout.

"Hold up tough guy. If you want the information you better drink this first." Astolfo then showed the bottle of reason on his hand.

".…" Roland just stared at the object on Astolfo's hand.

"You know I heard she good punishing men," Astolfo said with a blushing face. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Drink it or say goodbye to this girl."

"Come to think of it. Do not drink it, I'm gonna go to her myself." said by Astolfo.

"Alright alright!" Roland immediately drinks the bottle of reason. He drinks it without stopping in just ten seconds he finishes drinking the whole bottle. But Roland suddenly passed out after dropping the bottle on the ground.

From there on Roland sleep on the floor like a rock.

"Good work you two!" Charlemagne said after coming out on the table his hiding. "What did you two do?" He asked before getting the photos on Roland's hand. Charlemagne's eyes grew bigger as he stared at the woman in the photos.

"Who is she?" Charlemagne asked.

"Stunning doesn't she?" Astolfo said. He took a look at the photos one more before his face started to blush again. "You discovered something to yourself every day. Who knew I'm into that _stuff_ as well." He said.

Ren out of nowhere grabbed the photos on Charlemagne's hand and hide it in his pocket.

"Forget about it," Ren said.

"I don't think I can Ren," Astolfo replied.

"Shut up. I'm out of here," said Ren before walking out at the bar. Leaving Charlemagne and Astolfo stunned.

"What's up with him?" Charlemagne asked the paladin beside him.

Astolfo just smiled and somehow enjoyed everything that happened today.

* * *

Charlemagne and Astolfo finally returned to the hotel after carrying Roland with them. They put him on a free to use the room before returning to the hotel main hall. From there they saw Jeanne and Ren talking at each other. The latter look somewhat annoyed and the former trying to cheer him up.

The two paladins approach the two ruler class servant and heard a glimpse of what the two talking about.

"It just a long day for me, don't worry about it. Anyway, hows the preparation?" Ren asked the concerned saint.

"Well, everything is getting readied. The scouts they sent also returned today. From their reports, we might have a problem attacking their castle. Not only its surround with wet ground similar to a swamp, the place also covered in fog."

" I found it strange, to be honest, why would a group of vampires choose to live in that place," Jeanne said.

"Maybe the France army forces them to live in that place." said by the raven-haired boy.

"That might be the case. Perhaps I'm just overthinking about it sorry."

"There is no need for that. Anything else to know?"

"They also reported multiple sighted of impaled bodies in that area," said Jeanne.

"Vampires and impaled bodies. Could it be _him_?" Charlemagne decided to join their conversation.

"Oh welcome back you two." Ren greeted the two paladins.

"It should be right?" Astolfo said after finding a seat next to Ren. "There is no other vampire beside him that like to do that."

"Perhaps we all arrived at that conclusion who we dealing with." said by the saint of Orleans. "Vlad III ' _the lord Impaler'_ perhaps his the one who's leading these vampires against France."

"This gonna be a tough battle if he's the one leading them," Charlemagne said.

"There is no doubt about that. But we will overcome this together with France." Jeanne assured at the three.

"But it still bothers me that they forced to live in that environment. If France can force them away then they wouldn't ask for help."

"Maybe I'm just overthinking about it," Jeanne said before releasing a sigh.

"We will know soon. Since we're going to raid them tomorrow afternoon" Astolfo said as he stands up. "What for tonight dinner? I have the energy to make something delicious tonight!"

"NO!" Jeanne, Ren, and Charlemagne shouted.

* * *

Early morning Ren Amamiya is finding his way at the queen's mansion. After finding him up this morning Archer and Medusa asked him to make this delivery for the queen. What his delivering are the accomplishment letters from archer and Medusa's clients that the queen needs to read before deciding whether or not the people of France trust them.

Walking around France didn't tire the phantom thief at all. Seeing many shops side to side makes Ren stop from his track to look at what they are selling. The smell of loaves of bread coming from many bakeries here in France makes his stomach growl.

Due to him getting distracted by the many shops in France. Ren didn't notice the person in his way. They both bumped at each other and hit the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't looking," Ren said as he immediately back to his feet to help the person he bumps into.

"I wasn't looking either." The person wearing hoody said. From the voice coming from this person, it sounded like a girl.

When both of their eyes look at each other. They both got surprised and the girl wearing hoody pointed her finger at Ren.

"You're that man!" She said.

Realizing who the girl is Ren release a sigh. "What is the queen doing here early morning?" He asked.

"Roaming," Marie said with an innocently smile on her face.

"With those clothes? You didn't run away are you?" Ren said with a disbelief look in his eyes.

"I'm not! I'm just trying different clothes from the cultures I heard about."

"Really? But you can just do it at you're mansion right?" He pointed out.

"That's…" Marie said with a dejected look on her after not coming up with an excuse.

"They going to look for you, you know"

"I know. But.."

"Fine. I'm gonna pretend I didn't saw you." Ren said which lighten her mood after hearing it. "Have this since I'm going to give it to you anyway." He followed up before giving the letters at her. "Take care now." He bowed afterward.

When he's about to leave, a hand on his arm stop him. Turning around he saw it from Marie's hand.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Ren asks.

"For helping Mozart and Sanson."

"I didn't do it alone." Clarified by Ren.

"That why I wanted to say thank you on you three. For helping them."

"No need for that. But I still let everyone knows."

Marie was about to say something but stop herself when she notices something behind him. Ren looks behind him and saw some guards questioning a shop owner.

"Those are the guards d'eon assigned for me. It is bad if they found me already, we must go." Marie said.

"Maybe you should-" Before Ren could finish. Marie started to run while dragging him off.

The guards who are looking for Marie notice them "Hey that's the queen, You two stop!" the guards shouted before chasing them.

"This looks bad," Ren said as he getting dragged by the queen of France.

"I have a request for you," Marie said not looking back at him. "I want someone to join me on my trip to France. Will you help me Mr. Phantom Thief?" She said, even though Marie's face is not seen by Ren. He could feel she smiling brightly.

Ren can only imagine the troubles his going to face after all of this. But he remembers what Mozart and Sanson said regarding about the queen. Maybe she needed some break on those responsibilities. Perhaps now is the day for that. So he made up his mind.

"Sure thing." He said

The phantom thief and the queen of France run away from the guards who are chasing them. Both are enjoying it somehow and excited by what going to happen next.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! now that everything is set, the next chapter will cover the group raiding the vampire's castle. From there on the story will start to get intense keep tune! Originally I wanted to make a Tarot reading scene but after rereading I remove it, so I ended up with Marie scene.**

 **Also, hope you do not mind if I didn't follow what originally happen on Extella Link. (Haven't played it up till now) If someday I ended up playing, the story probably progresses to much for the original part to get added.**

 **I have a plot in mind for the coming Demons and Archangels appearance on this Arc they will come very very soon.**

 **After some thinking, I may now have an idea on how almighty attack will work in this story.**

 **Well, that is it for now! Leave a like and review, might as well hit favorite if you guys want more of this!**

 **P5R is coming next year spring so excited!**


	7. Freedom Arc: Lord Impaler

****Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

 _"I won't let those distorted lies deceive me anymore... And I won't be led astray by other's voices either... I'm going to trust my own eyes and my own heart to distinguish the truth from the lies. There's no way you're my mom! You're just a fake created by those horrid adults! I'll... I'll never... I'll never forgive them!"_

 _—Futaba Sakura, Persona 5_

* * *

The day is still early for the people of France are up and ready to start their day in their peaceful city in France. One particular store that selling animals is now ready to greet and introduce the lovely animals to their customers. A female clerk just finishes preparing everything and now just waiting patiently behind the counter for customers.

The bell hanging on the door suddenly ring. The female clerk peak her head to see who just entered the shop. She saw two individual who is catching their breath from running. One wearing a white-colored hood while the other wears a black-colored coat.

"Welcome to We care pets" Seeing that they might be potential customer the female clerk greeted the two with a smile. "Are you two perhaps looking for a pet to take care of? Then you came to the right shop! Come over here and let me introduce our products to you."

"I think we'll lose them if we stay here." The raven-haired thief whispered.

"That was exciting, to be honest." The white-haired queen answered back.

"Is something the matter?" asked by the female clerk who didn't hear what they say.

"Nothing at all!" said by the one that wearing hood before the two walks towards the store counter.

"What kind of pet are you two looking into?" She asks.

"Nothing specific. But we're looking for a recommendation." said by the charming man in a black coat.

"Well for the basics you can either pick a cat or a dog. But in all honestly in still depend on what animal you're really into." The clerk explained.

"Are you two perhaps a couple that looking for a pet to take care of?" She curiously asks.

"We're not like that." The charming man denied.

"Perhaps you two are married now and not a couple anymore!" This time the clerk decides to tease the two.

"We're looking for a pet for our friend. Isn't that right?" The charming man calmly explained.

"Yes, that is right."

"Oh, I thought you two are couples. My apologies, it just that you two look good at each other. I mean look how beautiful and handsome you two are!"

"Thank you for the compliment, you are beautiful as well ." Hearing the compliment coming from the hooded girl. The girl bashfully smiles from embarrassment. "Thank you." She replied.

"Can you show us the pets? We wanted to look into them before deciding which to take."

"Gladly, please follow me." The clerk said before leading the way for the two customers. The animals started to make noise after seeing the three entered the room. There are various different types of dogs, cats, fishes, and birds inside the room. "You are free to carry the dogs and cats but please do not harm them okay? Also for common sense, you cannot pick the fishes or let the birds out of the cages."

"If anything else then I will leave you two alone here. Call me if you need anything." The female clerk said before leaving the two inside the room. The hooded girl looks happily from seeing many cute animals around her.

"Look at this cute puppies!" She squealed in excitement seeing the cute puppies gathering to stare at her. Marie carries one of this puppies and put it into a soft hug. "I will name you Francute!" She said at the puppy that on her arms. Marie then looks at the other puppy that gets her attention. "Do not worry Franstrong I'm going to carry you next!"

"Does it need to be sound like France?" Ren asked while staring at the queen.

"That is because I love France!" Marie honestly replied. "By the way, I already asked you to help me but I still haven't known your name yet."

"Didn't Hakuno introduce me to you?" He asked.

"Not yet. But this is the perfect time to introduce yourself Mr. Phantom thief."

"I guess it is. I'm Ren Amamiya as you know I'm a phantom thief." Ren introduces himself by giving the queen a proper bow.

"Ren Amamiya hmm. Great! now that I know your name, we can now finally become friends! Hope you do not mind."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said.

"Still look at this puppies~ They look cute, each one of them deserves a love!" Marie said completely drown to their cuteness. She then carried each one of this puppies and named them. "By the way, Ren are you perhaps a dog person?" She asks. After finding Ren she saw him carrying a cat on his arms with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps not," Marie said before walking to where Ren is. "Well, I took care of one before," Ren replied, his a bit embarrasses from getting seen but it is too late for him to deny it anyway since Marie already saw him carrying one.

"Oh really what its name then?" Marie asks as she started petting the cat head that is on Ren's arms. Its started to purr from it and Marie felt that the cat like it so she keeps doing it. "Morgana. His name is Morgana we both look at each other back, to be honest, his more of a friend to me." He said.

"That is sweet. Is he still with you?"

"Not anymore. After becoming a servant I haven't seen him. But I'm sure he's fine, I mean he's a capable cat after all."

"But he always forces me to sleep even though I'm not tired at all."

"Is that true?" Marie asks while looking at Ren's eyes telling him that she wants to know more.

"It is." Ren then cleared his throat "He says 'You must be tired, its time to go to bed.' " He said trying to mimic the voice of the black feline cat.

"Wait he can talk?!"

"Well, his special. Not only his a cat his only a member of the phantom thieves."

"So you are telling me that this talking cat is forcing you to sleep?!" Marie asks trying to hold her laughter when she imagined that scene is.

"I'm serious. Resisting him is inevitable and I keep losing every time."

Marie this time didn't hold her laughter and started to giggle from it. "It is hilarious to imagine you losing to a cat," she said. Ren could only join her and laugh it off.

"Well, it did happen," Ren said after he finishes laughing.

"I guess I stick with dogs. I do not want a cat to force me to sleep as well." She teased.

"Having enough sleep is good for your health and skin. You can tell by my look. Beside cats are cuter." He replied with a bit of cockiness.

"Getting cocky, aren't you? Then how about this!" She then shoved a puppy at Ren's face. "Look into Francute II eyes and tell me that cats are cuter!"

"No! But listen to Francois meowing and tell me it is not cuter than a dog bark." Ren said countering back what Marie did. The two keep arguing that the two animals on their hand stared at each other while looking confused at what these humans doing to them. If pet could make a sigh, they already have done it at this point.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed the female clerk and another customer walking inside the room. "Here you can see all the available animals to adopt." The female clerk stops from what she doing when she notices the two and the thing their doing.

"You two seems having fun." The clerk smiled at the two.

Ren and Marie realize what they doing and shyly wave at them.

* * *

Ren and Marie found themselves resting on a bench at the park. Staying at that pet shop did help them to lose those guards and in the end, they didn't bring anything on that shop. But Marie promises that she will return to that shop and adapt those puppies she named earlier.

The queen mean it and she will return to that shop for those puppies. But right now before the queen enjoys today's event, she and Ren will rest on the bench under the shade of the tree. Even though the world is virtual, the heat coming from the virtual sun that the moon cell created is hot.

Also, they are both hungry since its already noon when they leave that pet shop.

"Ren do you have a place in mind to eat?" Marie asks while wiping the sweat that forming on her forehead using the handkerchief she has. "I'll be honest, I want to something sweet."

"We should be able to find something nearby," Ren said before standing up to try finding a shop that offers what the queen wanted.

"You know, this day is full of surprises. This is the first time I explore the whole city on foot. Most of the time I can only do this sort of thing on parade, but then I don't have much freedom to explore this city we built."

"But then seeing everyone smiles. Then I'm okay with it. That is what I wanted anyway. To make everyone happy." The queen said making the same bright smile she give at the people of France who is there to see their queen.

Ren saw the smile on her face and the meaning behind it. He doesn't know much about Marie Antoinette. All he knows that she a queen that suffered from the French revolution. Her people hate her before but now after knowing what she did for them, they now love her.

But as a person. Ren is still on those stages of knowing who Marie Antoinette is. The Marie Antoinette that is not a queen, but just Marie Antoinette. For Ren that is what make him understand her even more.

From what he can tell. The people of France will follow her order since she the queen that leading them and there is no doubt in his heart that they will not. But from what he can observe. Its the opposite, Marie follow what her people wanted to make everyone happy.

She seems happy but his first meeting with her tell him otherwise. She seems okay but Mozart tells them that she not. Marie seems fine being a queen but Sanson doesn't agree with it.

But she is the queen and Ren understand that but it felt wrong for him to sacrifice self-happiness for the sake of others. Especially if most of those people don't know much about her.

Maybe he isn't the one to talk about self-sacrifices. But he wanted to help Marie in someway. Marie being the queen of France may come in hindrance on Ren way of helping her. But he will think of something.

So, for now, he didn't show or tell her that he didn't like it.

Instead, he pointed at something. "Look I think that stand offer desserts for us." He said pointing at the direction of the stand he saw. The two immediately walk to this stand that Ren saw.

"Welcome you two! Are you looking for something sweet and cold to eat? Then you came to the right place!" The store clerk greeted the two that are coming on his store. "Wearing hoody around this time will not help you miss." He said at Marie.

"I'll be fine, thank you. But I heard that you're selling sweets?" She said.

"Yes, you heard it right! My your voice match that beautiful face, shame that I cannot see it entirely." The male clerk replied. "But regardless you are here for the sweet. So I'll offer you this delightful Chocomint Ice and also this Chocomint Cake!"

"Chocomint?" Marie asks in curiosity. This is the first time she heard about this dessert called Chocomint.

"Oh, Ms. Beautiful you are going to get excited hearing about these desserts. Its a flavored chocolate made by adding mint. It is healthy and sweet! You two should try it!" The male clerk excitedly explained and offered the product he has.

"I would gladly accept your offer. Give us two each of Chocomint ice and one Chocomint cake!" Marie ordered the food she wanted on this store.

"Coming right up!" The clerk said as he proceeds and prepared the girl ordered.

Ren and Marie found them their seat after paying. Luckily there isn't much customer so they could easily find one. Resting under a parasol he and the queen waited for the food to arrive on their table.

"Have you tried this food before Ren?" Marie asks the boy across the table.

"This will be the first time I'm trying it," Ren answered.

"This will be our first then?! I cannot wait to try it."

"Oh, that must be ours," Ren said as the clerk handed them and leave their dessert. Two Chocomint ice on a cup and one round Chocomint cake. "They're here! Thank you for the food!" Marie said. She immediately takes a scope with grace and put it on her waiting mouth.

"This is delicious!" Marie said.

Hearing the queen comment. Ren takes one scope on and put it on his mouth. He can taste the chocolate, but as soon it melts on his mouth. The sweet taste got replace by the cool taste of the mint. It tastes like toothpaste in his mouth and Ren doesn't like the taste of it.

"How about you, did you like it, Ren?"

"It tastes like toothpaste, to be honest. It doesn't seem that they make the flavor balance."

"It does? But it tastes perfectly balance for me."

"I don't think I can eat anymore," Ren said after taking one more scoop to taste it one more time.

"You should appreciate the taste of the Chocomint Ren. It is delicious!" Marie said then take another scoop another one and tried to feed Ren. "Here taste it one more time and you'll going to love it!"

"We both eat the same thing. So I'll humbly decline your offer." Ren said.

"I still do not know why you said it taste like toothpaste," said Marie after she fed herself with the scoop of ice cream she offered. "You have a weird taste Ren."

"You're the to one talk," Ren said as he watches Marie enjoying the Chocomint ice she eating.

"Actually maybe I should promote this holy treat for the people of France!" Marie announces after taking another scoop on her mouth. "Then everyone will join me on my crusader of Chocomint. Can you imagine it, Ren!?"

"Yes, I can." He answered.

"Then you wanna join? Then perhaps I can change your idea of Chocomint tasting like toothpaste."

"I humbly decline your offer," Ren said in a deadpan manner.

"Hmm, you're a tough opponent Ren. You manage to decline two of my wonderful offers and even made a debate about the cutest pet." Marie said this time finishing the Chocomint cake on her plate. "Maybe you're harder to pleased than you look."

"Not really. I'm enjoying helping you today." Ren genuinely replied.

"That is sweet of you and I'm glad." Marie happily answered. "But not as sweet as the Chocomint flavored cake!"

"They still taste like toothpaste," Ren said back to the deadpan manner.

* * *

Afternoon finally came and just a few more hours before evening come. Ren and Marie are currently hiding near at the entrance on her mansion. After today's event, they both do various activities they can do here in France. They even won some prizes from some small tournaments such as darts. The Chocomint Thief manages to snack that first place trophy.

They used the prize money to do more activities until they got tired and eventually leading them here.

"D'eon will probably be mad if she knows that I'm not in my room. The guards probably still haven't told her about what happened since there weren't many patrols that happened today." Marie explained at the raven-haired boy beside him. "Perhaps you can help me to sneak in and help me go to my room balcony?"

"Sure thing," Ren answered. "It is much faster if you let me carry you up to the balcony."

"Ca-carry me!?"

"If you do not mind."

"Well.." Marie hesitates from accepting. "But then again I did have a rough time climbing that wall."

"Fine." Marie Antoinette then got surprised when Ren put her in a bridal carry. "Don't do it so suddenly!"

"We need to go. The guards will arrive soon." Ren said ignoring Marie's protest and immediately jump over the wall of the mansion. His paces are fast even though he's carrying the queen in his arms. He saw the balcony below him and need to make a jump to reach it. "Hold tight."

Marie did what he told her and tighten her hold onto his neck.

Without much effort. Ren manages to land at the balcony easily and put the queen on her feet.

It was an embarrassing experience to get carried like that for Marie. But thankfully Ren didn't notice her flushed face she making. After a minute of recovering, Marie returned to her normal self and called the boy out.

"Ren, thank you for everything. I don't think I can enjoy exploring France alone. So thank you very much." Marie said with a smile coming from her heart.

"Anytime," Ren said returning the same smile. "But can I tell you about something. It is about earlier."

"What is it?" Marie replied as she leaned on the same railing that Ren is leaning into.

"About your situation. Spending time with you make me notice things about you, Marie. Being the queen of France must be hard for you and that wish to make everyone happy." Ren started to speak what is on his mind. "It impresses me and also admires you for doing this."

"But then I remembered everything happened from our first meeting on this mansion, the face you make during that time, and Mozart telling us that you're stress about something, and Sanson stories about your dreams."

"Are you perhaps sacrificing your happiness for other people? To make them happy? Is that the cause of your stress? Because you do not want to offend anyone? I kinda realize all of this after hearing your desire to make everyone happy."

Marie stares at Ren in shock.

"It is not bad to make everyone happy. But you will eventually exhaust yourself if you continue that way of living and I do not want you to end up like that." Ren said while matching the stares that Marie giving him with gently and honest look on his eyes. But Marie cannot look longer on the gaze that Ren giving her.

She felt like something hit her heart after hearing all of that. She also felt her tears starting to form on her eyes.

"Marie." Ren softly said.

"Oh sorry." Marie apologies as she wipes the tears dropping from her eyes. "You're right about everything you said about me."

"I sacrifice my own happiness to make the people of France happy. My dreams of becoming something else I disregard it. That won't make my people happy, they want a queen, not a girl who's dreaming about something that is not possible to happen."

"Being a queen requires sacrifices such as the life you live before it. I sacrifice more than my happiness to make my dream come true." Marie Antoinette found herself starting on her feet after saying that. "But look at what is happening right now. I still wanted to go back on that life and experience things that will happen if I didn't become a queen."

Tears started to fall on her feet and Marie cannot find the strength to wipe it away. But she tried anyway. But she just cannot stop them from flowing.

Then she felt a hand at the top of her head. When she looked up, Marie saw Ren in front of him. "Don't stop yourself from crying. I'll be here for you don't worry."

Marie Antoinette after hearing what Ren Amamiya said to her. She felt a strong emotion that is coming on her face. Marie immediately runs to Ren and hide her face to his shoulder and started to cry softly.

"There, there." Ren comforts the crying queen on his shoulder.

The two embrace each other for a while. Marie finally able to stop herself from crying but she keeps the face hidden from the boy. She can only imagine the mess that crying made her face is.

"Are you okay now?" Ren asks.

Marie nodded from his shoulder.

"To be honest. I think you just push yourselves too hard from making that desire come true. Making everyone happy is not a bad thing, but you need to make yourself happy first before sharing that happiness."

"You also don't need to hold yourself from experiencing things you want just because that will not make the people of France happy. I think you forgot that sharing your experience will make someone happy. This day, for example, you make me happy that you share your experience from the pet store and trying Chocomint for the first time."

"Don't forget about that okay?" Ren said.

Marie Antoinette finally releases her hold from the boy. She wipes the remaining tears from her face before showing her smile from him.

"I will!" Marie said as she recovered from her earlier burst. "Thank you, Ren. This day is still full of surprises. I didn't expect that you will know much about me in just a day."

"The request you give us did help me to know you more. Also, I think those people want to help you in their own way. I just help you to realize what you doing is wrong." He replied.

"I'm sorry I made a mess on your coat." Marie apologetic said.

"Oh don't mind it. It's fine." Ren told the queen.

"I also wanted you to know that if you need anything I'll be here to help you. Like a knight saving a princess or a king helping his queen." said by the phantom thief with a charming smile on his face.

"A king!?" Marie shouted. "Does this mean that your-"

"Wait I better go. I still have somewhere to go." Ren said as he prepared himself from leaving the mansion.

"Oh, I see," Marie said after she manages to recover from what Ren said. "Then I wish you to take care."

"I will," Ren said before jumping off the balcony.

The door from Marie's room suddenly opened and revealed d'eon and few guards who look worried. Marie came inside her room to check what is happening. "Your majesty you're here!" d'eon said.

"Is something the matter d'eon?" Marie asked.

"Well, I heard that you been missing so I decided to check if you're here."

"Nothing to worry about." She said to make d'eon concern go away.

"By the way your majesty are you blushing?" d'eon ask after seeing the queen blushing face.

"Ah no, I'm not! I just eat something spicy and I actually need water right now!" Marie makes an excuse to d'eon question.

"Guards get her majesty water now!" d'eon ordered one of the guards beside her who immediately run to ask the maids.

After they leave. Marie Antoinette sat down on her bed as she felt the exhaustion from today's event. She also picks up a mirror to see if she's really blushing as d'eon said. Marie is indeed blushing as after checking her face on the mirror.

 _"_ _ _Is it perhaps I cried too much?"__ She thought to herself.

Then she remembered what the phantom thief told her before he leaves. Marie suddenly picks up a pillow to hide from embarrassment.

 _"_ _ _Like a king on his queen? Was that a confession? But they just met! Is it really possible to fall in love that way!?"__ She asks herself as Marie started rolling on her face as she keeps thinking about it.

 _"_ _ _I should ask him about it the next time we meet"__

* * *

The leader of the Phantom Thieves of hearts finally makes it to his destination. An army camp outside the France territory. Jeanne, Charlemagne, Astolfo, Gilles, and even Roland is already here just finishing their preparation. Jeanne notices his arrival but Astolfo beat her from greeting him.

"You're here! We're just about to start the meeting." Astolfo said. "Come sit next to me! I prepared it just for you!" the paladin then taps the chair that he reserves for him.

Jeanne didn't show the pout she make when Ren did sit next to on Astolfo. She also prepared a sit for him.

"Now that everyone is here let us begin." Gilles stands up as he places a map on the table. The map shows France territory and many places around it. There is also the castle that there about to raid today.

"As the scout reported. This place is covered with fog even in the morning. The surrounding area of this castle is like a swamp. I suggest that we make into a group so that any ambushes they make we can parry it." Gilles said.

"The way to their castle will be hard. The land is covered with fog and the ground is hard to walk to. But regardless I want everyone to expect the worse."

"Let us separate into three groups. The first one will be our front line, I will lead this group with Mr. Roland. The second group will be the avant-garde, this group will be leading by Jeanne d' arc and Ren. Lastly, the final group will be the backup, this is group will be your Sir Charlemagne and Sir Astolfo."

"If a fight brought up. I want the second group and the third to advance toward the castle. Is that clear?" Gilles asks each leader of the group he assigns.

"Did they take any prisoner in this palace?" Ren asked.

"I do not know anything about that information. But just in case be prepared for anything."

"Anything else?" Gilles ask

"None."

"Then we will go on foot to that castle after thirty minutes everyone gets prepared!" Gilles announces before he goes and prepares his equipment.

"By the way Ren here." Jeanne gives the boy a piece of paper. It looks like a talisman from the Japanese letter imprinted into it.

"Tamamo make those. It is a communication device she created, it can report at any distance and also record videos. Plus it both waterproof and fireproof."

"That is considerate of her," Ren said as he checks the talisman on his hand before putting in on his pocket.

"You can activate it by saying Mikon and it will connect you to Hakuno's regalia."

"That is a strange way to activate but still thank you."

"Then let us get ourselves prepared for this castle."

* * *

The time has for the operation to commence. The French army and the members of Hakuno group started to move. The leading group of Gilles and Roland are marching strongly toward the vampire's castle. With Gilles marshal prowess with his sword and his ability to lead an army, plus Roland unbreakable weapon the Durandal they are easily the best people to lead the front.

The second group of Jeanne d' arc saint of Orleans and Ren Amamiya leader of the Phantom thieves of hearts is following them closely. Jeanne charisma to keep everyone fighting even against the odds is needed for this advancing group. They cannot also underestimate the ability of a Phantom Thief that has many tricks on his sleeves.

The last group that will back up any group in trouble is getting lead by Charlemagne leader and the namesake of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne. His skills on a sword are one of the best that anyone could ever see. His companion another paladin Astolfo cannot be forgotten either. His agility to jump to a fight to the another can prove fatal on the receiving group.

They keep marching until the fog met the group. The place started to get covered by fog and their feet started to sink as the group they walking into submerging into crimson-colored water. Ren notice bodies around them that impaled into a spear. Each one of the corpse head is stick to the end of the spear.

It bothered him to see such a thing. But what bothers him more is the state of the corpse's body. Their chest has a big hole as something burst inside the body. He could only wonder whether or not the vampires did this to their victims. Ren looks and checks the impaled corpses he comes close to.

Each one has a hole in their chest and their organs are nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter, Ren?" Jeanne asks as she notices the fellow ruler staring at the impaled body. "I know that it is disgusting to see the state of this corpses, but we need to get going."

"That's not what bothering me." Ren answered, "Its that every corpse here got a hole in their chest, not only that the inside doesn't have an organ anymore."

"Perhaps some animals already eat it."

"But the reports said that there is no animal living nearby. Even so, some of these bodies are fresh, I don't think any animal can eat that fast and clean. If you look closely the body is empty."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Maybe-" Ren got cut out when Gilles's voice has been heard.

"Everyone hold your position!" Gilles commanded. "I can feel something."

 **"** ** **So you finally decided to end this conflict between us?"**** They suddenly heard a strong voice coming from above. **"** ** **After everything you have done, you have finally got the courage to fight me!?"****

"Today your evil life will end, you monster! Show yourself and face me!" Gilles said at the unknown voice above them. He unsheathes his sword and prepared himself to fight. His army backs him up as they did the same their leader does.

 **"** ** **I'll be waiting for you and your foolish army. But first, you better clean the mess you keep throwing at us."**** The unknown voice from above laugh at them and suddenly the impaled corpse detached themselves from the spears that impaled to them. **"** ** **Fight against the people lives that you threw at us, Gilles!"****

"Jeanne advance! Charlemagne support the second group, now move!" Gilles commanded the second and third group to advance. Jeanne didn't complain from Gilles command as she trusts that her friend will be okay. "Second and third group with me!" Jeanne said as she rallies the group with her.

As the two groups keep marching toward the castle while fighting the zombies that the vampire is commanding. Ren notices while shooting some zombies on their way that crimson water that submerge their feet are getting suck by the zombies.

 _'_ _ _No this whole place is surrounded by the blood of the corpse'__ He soon realized that the zombies are getting controlled by the vampire through the blood below them. Which mean Gilles group will going to be in trouble.

Ren told Jeanne about the situation therein.

"Then we need to help them," Jeanne said but before she could act. Charlemagne stops her. "No, we will go. It is our job after all."

"But what are we going to do after we help them?" Astolfo asked.

The leaders of the two group started to make up a plan. Soon they started walking on dry ground without any trace of blood. Then Charlemagne thinks of something. "Let's fight them here. We can at the very least make their chance of recovery slim."

"Jeanne and Ren. You two need to deal with that vampire. Everything will end if you stop him." Charlemagne said "Men get ready we're going to help our comrades. Good luck to you too and wish us luck." The paladin then rallied his force to get Gilles group supports.

"He's right. Let us end this, Men follow me!" Jeanne and Ren once again rallied their group to raid the vampire castle.

 **"** ** **Don't think you're getting inside so easily."**** The same voice speaks once again. **"** ** **Release the chimeras!"**** The door of the castle suddenly opened and a large group of chimeras charges towards them.

"We're breaking through!" Jeanne said as she leads the group against the bloodthirsty chimeras. They soon meet at the center and the battle against the beast emerges. "Fight to the very end! Everyone hopes are on us!" Jeanne said as she raises the flag and miraculously gives the soldiers strength to fight these chimeras.

"Come Arsene!" Ren summoned the persona his very comfortable to use. Both of them fight chimeras side by side with flawless teamwork and covered each other weakness. Ren keeps shooting and making a quick thrust to unsuspecting chimeras that focus is on Arsene who is beating them with agility and curse spells.

"Saint Jeanne and Mr. Ren! We can handle this, go find the source the vampire and end this battle." One of the soldiers told the two.

"We cannot leave you," Jeanne said.

"Trust us! We trained our whole life to fight against this beast!"

"But." Jeanne tried to protest but Ren tapped her shoulder.

"We can end all of this if we stop that vampire." He said.

"But these soldiers."

"We trust that you guys got this okay?" Ren asked the soldiers behind him.

"YES!" Each one of them confidently answered back.

"Let us go, we cannot betray their trust in us."

"Alright!" Jeanne finally decided to leave the group against the chimera and set her goal against this vampire.

The two-run and gun the zombies that are in their way and finally reach the inside of the castle. The place is lighted by candles and no one can be seen inside the castle. Until suddenly a group of bat attacks them.

Ren saw a flash of light came in front of him and it is coming straight at him. It was too late for him to make a move as the ball of light is just meters away from making a hole in his chest. He readied himself for an upcoming impact but nothing happened. Then he saw the flag that Jeanne is using.

"Are you okay?" Jeanne asks as she used the flag like a baseball bat to deflect the coming ball of light from Ren. "I am." The saint smile hearing that Ren is safe from any harm. She then set her eyes on the one who causes that.

A woman in white hair and a mask covering her face appeared in front of the two. She has two golden coffins beside and staff on her hand.

"I'm expecting a horrified look coming from you saint of Orleans. But it seems I just made you angry." The woman said.

"You won't get away from that Carmilla," Jeanne announce the woman name after setting her eye on the woman. "Is that a threat I heard coming from you saint of Orleans?" The girl name Carmilla laugh it off.

"Are you capable to do what you just said?" She said.

"Try me. I'll show you what I saint-like I am capable of." Jeanne said. This is the first time Ren saw Jeanne angry at someone.

"Exciting. I always wonder what does it feel to bath yourself using saint blood. I guess I'll know now." Carmilla suddenly summoned another ball of light at Jeanne direction. But Jeanne once again deflects it and immediately draw the rapier on her waist and rush toward the woman.

Jeanne challenges the staff on Carmilla's hand with her rapier as their weapon clashed at each other.

"Ren go! I will take care of her." Jeanne said.

"Be safe!" Ren said before heading to the second floor of the castle.

"Are you sure you can take me alone?!" Carmilla asks while she keeps their weapon clash.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that Carmilla!" Jeanne suddenly swings the flag at Carmilla direction. But Carmilla manages to turn herself into flocks of bats and made the distance between herself and the saint.

"I'm more than enough to kill you, country girl."

"Then let see who will come at the top!"

The two continued there clash at the lower floor. While Ren Amamiya is running straight at the top floor to meet the one who is the cause of all of this. What meets in at the top is a throne and a man sitting on it. From the look of it his patiently waiting for anyone to arrive.

"So you're the one who came here first." He said giving an overwhelming presence when their eyes meet. "I'll congratulate you the first human who manage to meet me face to face." The man stood up from his throne. He's dressed in a royal fashion, appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with pale face and long, silk-like white hair.

"I'm Vlad III the lord impaler. If you heard stories about me, then surely you know what you are getting into right?"

"I'm fully aware of it. My name is Ren Amamiya leader of the Phantom thieves of heart. I'm here to stop you from causing fear on the people of France." Ren said with confidence to match the overwhelming presence his getting at Vlad III.

"Causing fear? I do not know what you are talking about." Vlad III answered.

"But let us forget about that for now. I haven't heard anything about you Ren Amamiya. Are you a capable hero to stop me?"

"I'm not a hero. But I'm more than enough to stop you." Ren said as he prepared both weapons in his hand.

"Let us start the game then." Vlad III suddenly turned into a flock of bats then appeared behind Ren with a spear on his hand.

"Arsene!" Ren summoned once again the legendary phantom thief on his side. He immediately appeared beside Vlad III and give him a solid round horse kick on his face sending him off the wall.

"I'm not done yet!" Ren then snaps his finger from the wall that the vampire landed on. Arsene got the signal on what to do next as he throws a big dark-colored flame to Vlad III.

It exploded in impact and the black flame eat the remaining of the explosion. But Vlad III wasn't one of them, he suddenly emerges from the flame and charges toward Ren once more.

"Show me what you got Ren!" Vlad III as he clashes his spear at both Ren and Arsene.

"Pillage him Arsene!" Ren commanded the persona and the clash between the thief and lord impaler continued.

* * *

 **Author Note: Originally this should be a long chapter. But I decided to cut it into two (I need to do the editing and stuff as well) the next one will probably get posted this week. So stay tuned! Since the next chapter will be the start of many problems coming to Ren Amamiya. Starting from the Persona he is going to summon! As I said we are going to see both Archdemons and Archangels in this Arc so you can imagine the problems Ren need to faces.**

 **Also 100 favorites! another milestone for me! Thank you very much!**

 **The Chocomint part is inspired by a music video I saw the other day! It made by GYARI! (Not sponsored!)**

 **I actually have a hard time especially Ren and Marie bonding and how can he help her. Sooo I ended up with this one! It felt okay for me and the cause of her problem seem on point (on me) Well hope you like it! also is this a Harem protagonist!? (I don't really know. But it will not go to how DXD handle their girls, if this story ended up with multiple girls liking Ren.)**

 **Also, I got Jeanne d'Arc at FGO! YAY! (actually, I shouldn't waste my ticket on that banner.)**

 **Well, that is it for now! Leave a like and review! Might as well add this on your favorites!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	8. Freedom Arc: Liable

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"A first-rate gambler only makes bets that he is 100% sure to win"_

 _\- Opera Vectra from Star Ocean: Second Evolution_

* * *

The battle continues for the French army against the lord impaler army of corpses. The front line force leading by Gilles de Rais and Roland wielder of the Durandal is currently fighting to their hardest, but the battle their facing is endless.

These living corpses keep coming back from their grave. But the French army will not surrender they will keep fighting until their last breath.

"Hah!" Gilles shouted as he kicks one zombie in front of him, bringing it down in the process. It drops the spear it using. Mindless as they seem, these creatures know how to use their weapons. The said zombie on the ground tried to find his spear.

"Go on, you can get it." Gilles encourages his opponent. The smile he showing toward him is similar to how a sadist. Gilles toyed his opponent as he once again kicks the zombie that is already on the ground.

"Help!" One of the French soldiers cried for help. The said soldier is currently getting out powered by two zombies his facing. Gilles who is just meters away to help this soldier ignored his men in danger.

Instead, he keeps toying his opponent.

"Sir!" He tried to get Gilles attention for help. Gilles turned around and look at him. But he just smiled at him and watch him getting impaled several times by the zombies his fighting with.

"Back to you." Gilles once again stalks his prey. He cannot stop himself from being amused. There is no fun seeing your opponent dying easily, they should struggle first before dying and Gilles enjoyed seeing his opponent doing this, he also enjoys giving them false hope be it an ally or enemy.

"Everyone, we cannot fight them here!" He heard a voice coming from a distance. Soon a large group arrives with Charlemagne and Astolfo leading this said group. "We need to fight them on high ground or else they will just keep going back."

"Did you figure something out Charles?" Roland asks his king after he finished slashing the three zombies his facing. Charlemagne nodded in his direction. "This whole place is surrounded by blood and our opponent using it to control this corpses. We need to go on the high ground near their castle."

"Very well then. Take the lead Sir Charlemagne." Gilles told at the paladin.

"Men follow me we will march through their castle!" said by the paladin as he rallied everyone to Vlad III castle.

The French army marches through against the tide of blood below them and slashes through any living corpses trying to block their way. No matter how many are on their way, Charlemagne leads the French army strongly on the high ground that his talking about.

Soon they reach the place and intermediately, Gilles commanded his men to make a line formation to cover the whole place. "Brace yourselves men!" Gilles shouted and in the distance, a large group of zombies is charging at them with spears in their rotten hands.

"Charles I think I heard fighting near us. You and Asltofo should go we will cover this ground." Roland said as he raises Durandal in the air. The legendary sword glows brightly as its light shined through the army of France.

"Are you sure Roland?" Astolfo asked his cousin in concern.

"Who do you think your talking into?" replied by the paladin with a smirk on his face.

"Alright then be careful everyone!" Charlemagne shouted before looking back at Astolfo. "Let's go, Jeanne and Ren might need our help."

"Take the lead," Astolfo said without any protest.

As soon as Roland saw the two go. He looks up at the shining Durandal on his hand. "Oh, my friend. Give me and these men the power to fight back this evil force that's approaching. Give us your blessing!" After that, the French army who is shone by the light of Durandal felt their strength coming back. Their wounds also healed in the process.

Gilles after getting the blessing of Durandal he felt the same feelings that his soldiers receive. He also felt that its time to show this creature who Gilles De Rais is. He closes his eyes and focused his energy, once he finishes gathering the power he needed.

He opened his eyes and chanted. "Its time of us to advance! Rally upon the holy banner and roar! Saint war order!" He suddenly felt a strong surge of energy flowing inside him. This power makes Gilles smile, there is no chance for him to lose now.

Soon the French army and the controlled corpse by Vlad III meet each other again and clashed against each other. Roland leaps up in the air and slammed Durandal down and exploded in impact. Bodies of the Vlad III army flew away from them. The paladin then charges recklessly toward them and swing his sword left and right killing every single one of the zombies. Gilles followed the paladin rampages and made his way on the approaching force.

'I'm going to enjoy this' Gilles de rais told himself as he hides the smile that is forming in his face. He continued to hack and slash on his enemy forces and every time he kills one, his wicked smile grew wider.

* * *

The fight between the saint of Orleans Jeanne d' Arc and the blood countless Carmilla continues. Both of them are not showing any sign of exhaustion from their clashes. Jeanne who's in the defense right now is using her flag to deflect every spell that Carmilla throw at her.

"Think you can handle this!?" said by the blood countless as she swings her staff on the ground and suddenly a wave of crimson-colored sphere charge at the saint of Orleans. Not having enough time to evade the coming sphere, Jeanne braces herself for coming impact.

The sphere exploded in impact in crimson color and covered that area in smoke. Carmilla laughs after seeing the saint exploded on her sight. "Such a good girl. You took it huh, country girl!" She said in amusement. Her laugh continues but got cut off when she noticed a shadow above her.

Below her, was the saint who's spinning her flag like a fan. Once she saw where Carmilla is, she quickly descends on her and going to slam her flag at the blood countless. Luckily Carmilla manages to transform into a flock of bats and create distance.

The ground explodes in impact. Jeanne immediately back to her feet and look to where Carmilla is now. Seeing the vampire, she suddenly pulled her flag and swing it. It sent a crystal colored magical wave at Carmilla who challenge it with her crimson-colored sphere.

But Jeanne wasn't done yet. She draws the sword on her waist and sent a second wave to Carmilla who didn't expect coming. The blood countless is surprise as she stared at the wound she receives from the saint of Orleans.

"You'll pay for that!"

Jeanne this time run away from the coming barrage of crimson sphere on her. Each crimson spheres exploded as soon as they hit something, but they didn't manage to hit the saint. Seeing the failure of that attack, Carmilla now cast a magic circle that summons crimson spikes at the ground.

The saint of Orleans with the flag on her hand she dashed toward Carmilla while avoiding every magic circle that is appearing on the ground. She charges toward Carmilla with the sharp end of her flag at the blood countless direction.

Carmilla then surrounds herself with magic circles. Using the spell for her defense and to surprise the saint of Orleans who's still charging at her. But Jeanne saw what she's planning.

Using her all her strength to make herself stop before the activation of Carmilla spell. She then swings her flag at the crimson spikes that surround the blood countless. Jeanne swings the flag with all her might destroying the spikes and hitting Carmilla in the process.

It sent Carmilla flying into a wall and crushing into it.

Jeanne catches her breath as she staring at where Carmilla flew into. She knew that wasn't the end of her. So she waits for Carmilla to recover, she also needs to recover her strength on that assault she sent on the blood countless. 'O' Lord, give me the strength to keep fighting.'

Carmilla pulled herself up from the crumble of stones. She has bruises now and cut on both the face and the body. The mask she's wearing is now gone and Jeanne now seeing the full face and the angry expression of the blood countless on her.

"You'll be going to pay for what you did on my body!" Carmilla roared at Jeanne's direction. "I'm going to tear you apart, you country girl. I'm not gonna stop until I saw you dead!" the blood countless hold the grip on her staff and pointed it at the saint direction.

Jeanne after recovering her strength holds her flag both on her hand strongly. She didn't mind her opponent threats. Her mind and body are ready for another clash. She also needs to finish this now, Ren might need her help against their real opponent.

"That defiant look on your face disgusts me!" Carmilla said after seeing the gaze that Jeanne sending her. She lifted her staff in the air and multiple magic circles appeared on the ground. Jeanne runs away from the magic circles appearing below her.

"Dance saint, Dance!" Carmilla cast more magic circles and followed everywhere Jeanne goes. "Eat this!" She then simultaneously cast multiple crimson spheres to where Jeanne is about to go. The saint saw what is happening and knew she's going to get cornered if she didn't do anything about it.

Jeanne jump high in the air then spins her flag fast. She then uses this to hover herself then landed somewhere safe. "No wonder they call you a top servant," Carmilla commented the saint skills. "I wonder why someone like you ended up here? Not that your answer will stop me from killing you."

"I could ask you the same. What's your business here Carmilla? I do not think your someone that wanted to share a home."

"I'm just about to leave this place after my visit here. But then some people decided to cause some problem."

"Who's this people your talking about?"

"Your people who else?" Carmilla said. "Regardless I already got dragged into this mess." the blood countless prepared another set of spell barrage at the saint. This cycle will never end unless Jeanne manages to get closer to Carmilla. The saint notice that Carmilla isn't moving when she casting her spell. So she made up her mind to take advantage of that.

Carmilla fired her spells off on the Saint. But Jeanne just stood there with the flag on her hand. She started spinning the flag in front of her and then charges at Carmilla. Using the spinning flag to parry upcoming projectiles on her, Jeanne keeps her charge.

"Nice, truly splendid." Carmilla chanted. "All lies on a plate of illusion, yet the girl rests in this case." Carmilla's eyes glowed in crimson as Jeanne stared at the smiling vampire.

"Phantom Maiden!" Carmilla revealed the name of her noble phantasm at the saint of Orleans. The iron maiden floats above Carmilla's head, the moment it opened. Multiple chains suddenly find there way and entwine to Jeanne's hand. Then afterward it started to pull Jeanne closer towards Carmilla's waiting noble phantasm.

Jeanne tried to fight back against the chains attached to her. But the saint effort only leads her to delay the force that pulling her. On the other hand, Carmilla walks behind laughing at the saint who's still fighting back the force.

"You think you can easily charge me like that?" Carmilla eyed her struggling victim. "Oh dear me, you're just one step away from your death Jeanne. It a shame I didn't taste your blood."

"I can't lose like this," Jeanne said as she struggles against the chains that pulling her. She needs to think of something fast or else she won't able to see everyone. She cannot let that happen.

"This is where you'll end Jeanne d' Arc." Carmilla lifted her feet and going to kick Jeanne from behind. "Goodbye saint of Orleans."

"No, you don't!" Carmilla suddenly heard a voice coming behind her. She turned around and saw a pink-haired person with a sword on his hand pointing at her. The blood countless immediately jump away from it but her problem didn't end there.

"Charles!" The pink-haired person shouted.

"Holy knight emperor: Activate!" said by the person behind Carmilla. Due to her position, Carmilla didn't have enough time to make a move on the azure wave that sent on her. She once again sent and crush on the wall.

"Astolfo and Charlemagne. Thank goodness your here." Jeanne happily said after seeing the two paladins. "Yo Jeanne! It seems you find yourselves attach to those chains." said by the paladin Astolfo.

"Now isn't the time for joking around!" Jeanne shouted at the paladin. "Do something about that thing over there." She said then pointed at the Phantom maiden floating above them.

"Hold still!" Astolfo replied. "Show us your true power, Hippogriff!" The paladin summoned the monstrous beast and quickly ride the beast. "Let us go and blast to that thing!" The beast roared and show its feathered wings and flew behind the Phantom Maiden at a fast speed.

With the lance on his hand. Asltofo and the Hippogriff charge through the torture machine and easily destroyed it. The chains that attached to Jeanne disappeared afterward and the saint is finally free to its hold. She picks up her weapon on the ground and thanked the paladin from saving her.

"You!" Carmilla emerges from the crumble of rock as she felt that her noble phantasm got destroyed by the paladin. She glared angrily at Astolfo who's currently flying around with the beast he summoned. The paladin notices the blood countless glare.

But instead of getting scared. Astolfo smile grew wider and sent a peace sign on her. "Peace peace! don't get mad at me, Vampire miss!" Astolfo practically sings when he said that.

Astolfo jump from the beast and landed beside Charlemagne. Jeanne walk toward the two paladins and joined them. Now the three is now together they stare at the Carmilla who is starting to look more angrier than before.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem fair don't you think?" Carmilla asks while maintaining her glare towards the three. "We don't have time to argue with you," Jeanne replied back.

"Its time to finish this Carmilla!" Jeanne said as she raises her flag and shines brightly. "Everyone behind with me!" the saint said as she spins her flag in front of her once again.

"Then finish me if you can!" Carmilla said as she prepared every single spell she knows and throws it at the three that slowly marching toward where she is. "Charlemagne, Astolfo get ready to jump in, on my signal," Jeanne told the two paladins behind her.

Jeanne push through the barrage of spells getting thrown at them with full force. She keeps her flag spinning to deflect every spell and little by little they are getting closer to Carmilla. But the closer they are the more powerful the spell becomes.

"Just a little more," Jeanne said while fighting back the storm of spells. "Just a little bit more!" the saint put all of her strength for the final push they needed. "Now!" she said after then swing the flag with all of her might, clearing the storm of spells that Carmilla sent instantly.

Charlemagne and Astolfo jump and thrust through toward the shocked Carmilla who didn't believe what happened. Their attack connected at Carmilla and put the blood countless down on the floor.

"I've lost," Carmilla said while on the floor. "I've lost against her," she whispered.

"Don't feel bad about it. I didn't beat you alone." Jeanne replied as she started walking towards Carmilla. "Forgive me for that. But I need to help my friend quick." She said.

"That boy?" Carmilla ask. "Does he have any idea who's his going to face from the top?"

"We have a person in mind on who it was." said by the paladin Charlemagne.

"Yet he still goes alone. He must be a fool."

"Hey don't talk about Ren like that! You do have any idea what his capable of doing to that leader of yours." this time it was Astolfo who speak up to defend his phantom thief-paladin in training friend.

"Leader? I don't recall having to have one."

"But didn't you make this group to cause fear in France?" Astolfo asked.

"We, Causing fear? That is only common when a human hears about us. But we didn't do anything on your people."

"What do you mean?" Jeanne ask.

"You do not have any idea?" Carmilla look up and stared at Jeanne. "Huh, well that is interesting to know." she made a chuckle before passing out.

"Don't pass out after saying that!" Astolfo tried to wake the vampire but ended up with no results.

"She might just be tricking us." Charlemagne made a suspicion. "Regardless if Ren is already on the top, we better head there now!"

"You're right," Jeanne answered but started to think about what Carmilla said before passing out. "That doesn't matter right now." She whispered under her breath. Ren safety is more important than what Carmilla told them.

"Let's go." The three-run toward the highest floor to help Ren Amamiya against the one behind all of this. Little did they know, Carmilla is only waiting for them to go before making her escape on this castle. Seeing her chance, the vampire transforms into a bat and fly through an open window.

* * *

The battle continues even at the top of the castle. Two powerful individual clashes at each other and no one is showing any sign of giving up. The fight between the Phantom thief Ren Amamiya against the lord impaler Vlad III continues and started to show more of their powers.

"Show him your power, Arsene now!" Ren commanded the persona behind him. Arsene opened his clawed hands and pointed it on Vlad III, then suddenly cursed spheres appeared on the ground and tried to pierce into the lord impaler body.

But Vlad III won't let that happen as he summoned his own. This one is made on blood adding aesthetic about Vlad III origin. Both spheres clash at each other and explode in impact. The resulting smoke from the explosion covered their vision.

Then Vlad III saw a bullet coming straight to his head. He immediately moves around as he heard multiple shots coming at him. Once the gun stop shooting, the persona Arsene came from the smoke and attempt to kick him in the face.

The lord impaler duck to avoid the kick from the persona.

But then Ren also came upon the smoke from his side, with a dagger on his hand. The phantom thief tried to stab Vlad III on his side. Vlad III made a quick move and transform in a flock of bats and appeared behind Ren. This time it's his turn to move and he's going to impale his spear in this boy's body.

He lifted the spear high in the air and about to impale it through his back. Little did he know, the phantom thief is just hiding something behind him. He's holding his gun behind his back and ready to shoot as soon as he turns around.

"Your back is wide open thief!" Vlad III said and thrust the spear at Ren back who is still about to turn around. The lord impaler forgot that his fighting two opponents. Arsene immediately stops the coming spear with his hands, Ren then turns around and pointed his gun at Vlad III head.

"Saw that." The phantom thief said with a smirk on his face showing his cocky attitude at his opponent. He's about to pull the trigger but Vlad III showed him the strength of a vampire as he breaks the hold of Arsene on his spear. Ren quickly reacted to it and jump back away from the lord impaler.

"Don't get cocky with me, thief. I'm just getting started."

"Look at that. I'm doing the same." Ren said with an overly confident in him.

"That attitude of yours. I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk on your face thief."

Vlad III once again transform and appeared beside Ren. Kicking him in the stomach and disappeared once more. Ren tried his best to recover from the hit on his stomach but he didn't notice Vlad III fist coming straight on his face. He got hit once again and felt a little dizzy from the impact.

"He really did wipe the smirk on my face," Ren whispered under his breath. Recovering once more he tried to look where Vlad III right now. Even with Arsene guidance they both having a hard time to pinpoint where his going to appear next.

"What's your plan?" Arsene asks the one who summoned him. "Surely you have one aren't you Joker?"

"Watch my back and get ready," Ren ordered his persona. "We need to catch him off guard." He softly said at Arsene. The phantom thief readied both of his weapon on his hand. He closes his eyes and tapped into his senses. Unlike the others, Ren activates his sixth senses.

He searches on the area and tried to find Vlad III. Nothing came up so far, Ren can tell that Vlad III is taking his time on when to attack. But that also gives Ren time to look where he is. Then he felt something that coming at their side. He slowly pictures it on his mind.

"Spear?" He guessed.

"Arsene on my left now!" Ren commanded his persona as he pointed his gun on that direction and shoot, Arsene, on the other hand, throw his curse spells on that direction as well. Vlad III who's in the process of ramming his spear on the thief gotten surprised when they turned on his direction.

The lord impaler crashed into a wall after charging head through Arsene spells. But he quickly came back to his feet and dusted the dirt on his shoulder. "You have skills thief. You manage to surprise me with it. But it doesn't look like you can last long."

'He can tell?' Ren thought to himself. It's true that his starting to run out of energy to keep his persona active. Even though his just using Arsene at the moment. He felt that his using way too much more than what he normally needed to summon a persona.

He needs to figure it out since he's going into fight more often. But right now he's going to use what is left to beat Vlad III.

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting started." said the Phantom thief. "Then let us continue." Vlad III replied then slam the ground with his spear and then suddenly a line of multiple spikes spawned in the ground and it's coming straight at Ren.

Not wanting to get impaled by spikes. Ren rolled out of the way of the spikes but he saw another one coming at him and luckily his instinct kick in and move his body away from the coming spikes. But it doesn't look like that Vlad III going to stop as he throws more at his direction.

Ren acrobatically moves around the area to evade the coming spikes on his way. This process continues and Ren knew that he cannot keep this up for too long. So he mentally sends Arsene at Vlad III way who focuses on him. But Vlad III knew whats coming at him and shifted his attention at Arsene.

The clash between the lord impaler and the pillager of twilight happened. But Vlad III clearly winning against Arsene against strength as he sent the persona crush on a wall. Ren felt his persona returned on the sea of the soul after losing to Vlad III.

His opponent look at with eager on his eyes and wanted to bring him down as well. Vlad III once again spawned spikes on the ground and coming to the phantom thief direction. "Not again," Ren whispered under his breath as he moves around the place once more.

He cannot keep this up. His body will soon give up from moving around so much. He needs to stop Vlad III but he cannot get closer at him. But he has something that will bring him down as he looks at the gun on his hand full ammo and ready to fire.

"Persona!" Ren once again summoned his persona while simultaneously used all his gun ammo to put the lord impaler down. Successfully hitting all the spots needed to put Vlad III on his knees. Ren rush toward him alongside three persona his very familiar with.

The pirate captain Kidd, the seductive dancer Carmen, and the outlaw Zorro came on his side and joined him on a sequence of attack that may end his fight against the lord impaler.

"This will end this!" Zorro shouted as the four surround Vlad III and attack him in every direction. Vlad III felt each slash, whips, and smashes on his body as Ren and his persona continued their all-out-attack. Once the phantom thieves finish, Ren walks away with a smirk on his face from Vlad III while adjusting his crimson gloves on his hand.

"That show over-" The phantom thief got cut when he saw Jeanne with Charlemagne and Astolfo at the entrance staring at him with wide eyes. "You ruin my moment," Ren said at the three who is still staring at him. "Are you guys going to keep staring at me?"

"What was that?" Astolfo asks as he runs toward at Ren. "Is that a noble phantasm? Why are you posing like that looking much cooler than Charlemagne?"

Charlemagne heard what his fellow paladin just said. "I can do something much cooler you know." He replied clearly offend by what Astolfo just commented.

"Are you okay? You have bruises all over your body." Jeanne said after seeing the bruises Ren receives from Vlad III. "It just bruises nothing to worry about," Ren assured the concerned saint.

"By the way is he dead?" came from Charlemagne as he stared at the lying Vlad III on the floor.

"So our suspicion is correct. It's really Vlad III the one behind this." said the saint of Orleans.

"For real? And Ren manages to beat him alone?" The pink-haired paladin look at Ren in disbelief. "That's awesome! Your super cool Ren!" he said showering the boy with praises.

"Then we should check-" the paladin Charlemagne got cut off when Vlad III rise up from the floor. "You almost got me Phantom thief Ren Amamiya. Your skills and abilities are impressive. That look in your eyes, It feels like looking in the mirror, perhaps we go through something similar in our life. A shame to be honest, maybe if your fighting for my side at that time, then perhaps my imprisonment will be avoided."

"You seems not fond with your history lord impaler," Charlemagne commented at Vlad III as they watch his wounds started to heal. Vlad III began to stretch his arms after his healing process then chuckled after hearing the paladin comment.

"Don't get me wrong, I do not hate what happened on my past. What I hate is the legend that came alongside it. What stained my name and honor." He replied. "But your all here to stop me for whatever crime France sentence me isn't that right?"

"Are you seriously not aware of your crime!?" Astolfo cried in disbelief.

"You four can tell me all about it while we're fighting." The ground suddenly shakes as Vlad III gathered energy from this land. They saw how his body absorbs the energy of this land and felt the increasing strength of Vlad III every second.

"Now you will taste my true power!" Vlad III announce and made everyone felt his true strength as he released a gush of wind at the four servants. They struggled to keep their feet on the ground against the wind and They felt the sudden change of Vlad III strength. He's not holding back anymore, his going all out against them.

"Don't let it faze you, we can beat him together!" said by the saint of Orleans as she the first one who recovered. "Ren, Charlemagne, Astolfo. France entrusts their hope on us, we better stop him now!"

"Of course!"

Jeanne d' Arc charges first at Vlad III who is confidently standing and waiting for them to make a move. Charlemagne and Astolfo run beside her and preparing to flank the sides of the enemy servant, Ren, on the other hand, prepare his gun for cover fire.

"That's right, come at me!" Vlad III roared as he swings his spear with all his might against them. It sent Jeanne, Charlemagne, and Astolfo flying away from Vlad III. Leaving only Ren who didn't expect what happened, Vlad III came in front of him and challenged Ren with his weapon.

The clash between the phantom thief dagger against the lord impaler spear didn't last long. As Vlad III might is too much for Ren alone to challenge, a knee strongly hit his stomach and almost make Ren choke of blood. Vlad III grabs him in his collar and throws him on the ceiling and fall flat on the floor.

Vlad III about to curb stomp Ren who's on the ground. But Charlemagne came to the rescue. The paladin charges at Vlad III while throwing quick slashes at his enemy. The lord impaler keep his composure, he spins his spear parrying every hack and slash Charlemagne throw at him.

Astolfo joined his friend and tried to find a blind spot to attack. But Vlad III is too fast and strong for the two as he grabs Charlemagne on his neck and throws him at Astolfo, crushing both of them on the floor. Seeing his enemy focus is on the two, Jeanne took that opportunity attempted to attack from behind.

The lord impaler senses the charging saint and then transform in a flock of bats and teleported behind her. Vlad III grab the saint on her neck after she turned her back. He pointed his spear at her body and tried to pierce her with it, but Ren finally recovered and shot the hand that holding Jeanne.

After losing his hold on the saint. Vlad III shifted his attention on the phantom thief who shoots him. "You are still up after all of that?" He said as he made a chuckle. "I took a much harder beating compared to that," Ren said as he picks up his dagger on the ground.

"Then I'm going to enjoy beating you up thief!" the lord impaler then charges toward Ren. "Do your hardest!" replied by the phantom thief as he also charges toward his opponent. They meet at the middle once again challenging each other might.

"You cannot challenge me, thief!" Vlad III said as he pushes his opponent on the ground. This made Ren stand on his knees as he fights back against the force that Vlad III giving him. His opponent enjoyed seeing him losing on his knees while struggling to fight back.

But Ren Amamiya won't give up easily. He gathers all the remaining strength he has and slowly came back to his feet. This surprise Vlad III as he slowly seeing his opponent fighting his might. "I'm not going to lose to you, Vlad!" Ren roared as he pushes the spear away from him.

He then pulled his gun out and pointed it at Vlad III. The lord impaler stared at the defiant gaze from the thief as he pulled the trigger and used all the remaining ammo at him. The world around Vlad III suddenly become slower for him as the image of that gaze keeps playing on his mind.

It scares him but he doesn't know why. He never felt something like this before. Just looking at the boy's eyes sent shiver on his spine. Why does someone like his posses such gaze? What did the boy go through to be able to do that? Maybe there was something more than Ren Amamiya is showing.

'This feeling irritates me!"

Vlad III stop himself from falling as he immediately back to his feet and face the phantom thief once more. He punches him on the side of his face then kneed him in the stomach. Putting the thief on the floor he then pressed the phantom thief head on the ground with his feet.

Charlemagne came back to his feet with Astolfo to help their friend. But Vlad III just send them on the nearest floor and crushing their hard. The lord impaler is too irritated to put his time against those two. His focus is on this boy beneath his feet. He still doesn't know why he felt fear against him, his clearly much stronger than him and he's showing it right now.

He wanted to know why he felt that. What made this boy cause him fear. He's just a fancy thief, what made him felt that way. As he ponders over these questions, Jeanne d' Arc swing her flag at the unsuspecting Vlad III pushing him away from Ren.

But Vlad III keeps his hold onto the flag. He has enough with these servants who keep pestering him. He pulled the flag and immediately grab the neck of the servant who used it. "I'm starting to get irritated by all of you!" He said then choke the saint harder on her neck.

"I hate this, I hate this feeling I having right now!" He roared and then tighten his hold onto Jeanne's neck. The saint struggle from the lack of air as she tried to fight back. Vlad then pointed the tip of his spear at the struggling saint. "I really hate this feeling." He whispered. "But I do not know why."

He pulled the saint up in the air and readied the spear in his hand.

"Stop," Ren said as he tried to get back on his feet.

But Vlad III didn't listen.

"I said stop dammit," he said as his legs struggled to get back up. Ren slowly walks towards Vlad III to stop him. But he doesn't have left anymore, his body is already beaten and his mind is getting dizzy as well. The only one left is his spirit who still wanted to get him up.

The lord impaler then aims the spear and about to impaled it onto the saint.

"I SAID STOP!" Ren shouted then charge towards Vlad III and rammed his body into him. The lord impaler drops the saint and immediately turned to face Ren. Vlad III pointed his spear and shove it into the chest of the phantom thief penetrating everything and existed on his back.

"I'm not done!" shouted by the phantom thief as he pushes through the pure energy he desperately built with his remaining strength onto Vlad III chest. It exploded upon impact and the whole castle has begun to shake from the explosion. The whole floor got covered by smoke and no one has any idea of what just happened.

"Are you guys okay? I heard a huge explosion from the bottom floor and then-" Roland one of the paladin finally came to help Charlemagne and his friends. But he cut himself mid sentence when he saw the damage that explosion cause. "What the hell happened here? This place is a huge mess." He manages to say.

Jeanne stared in horror at the event that happened in front of her. She saw Ren run into Vlad III and got impaled by his spear in the chest. Then everything went fast after that as the place got covered by a blinding light then the explosion came next.

Then Ren wasn't there anymore. Only the huge whole revealing the world outside the castle and the remaining debris from the explosion. No sign of Ren anywhere she looks. She called out his name many times but he didn't answer, she tried once more and the result is the same.

The ground started to shake once again and it seems the whole castle is going to collapse any moment now.

"We need to go. This place won't last long." Roland said as he tried to wake the two paladins from the corner. "Astolfo are you awake?" The pink-haired paladin nod to answer. "Good, seems only Charlemagne got knock out." Roland then carried the unconscious paladin on his shoulder.

"Miss saint we need to get out of here."

"But what about Ren? We still haven't found him!" Jeanne protested back at the paladin.

"We can find him once we know we're safe. Right now we do not have time for this. This place is going to collapse any moment, I hope you realize that." Roland argues back.

"But-"

"Jeanne, Roland's right. We need to get out of here. We can look for Ren afterward so please." Astolfo tried to convince the girl as he walks towards her. "Please Jeanne." he extended his arm to help the saint to get back on her feet.

"Fine," Jeanne answered but not convinced about it.

"We will find him, don't worry," Astolfo assured. "Ren isn't someone that going to leave us suddenly."

"He better not." The saint whispered.

"Hello everyone, I hope you realize our situation so we need to go right now," Roland yelled to get their attention. The group then leave the scene and find their way out of the collapsing castle of the lord impaler Vlad III.

* * *

Vlad III found himself on the ground surrounded by the debris from his castle. He looks around and only sees the same thing and he can tell that his castle is just a ruin now. He tried to stand but felt an extreme pain coming from his chest. He remembered what happened earlier, what Ren Amamiya did and the explosion that came after.

He checks his chest and saw how badly his chest got burned from that. The smell of his own flesh and how horrified it look like. The numb feeling he gets from trying to move his left shoulder. How uncontrollably his left hand is shaking.

This isn't just some normal degree burn. Compare to the other part of his body, everything else is already healed, except his chest who is still burned due to what Ren Amamiya did.

He wonders if its a light spell that burn evil in touch or perhaps a high level of arts on holy spells, seeing how badly the burn is maybe that it is. But then something tells him it's not. He should at least feel it when Ren Amamiya charge toward him.

Perhaps its a fire base spell seeing that the only thing that possible to do it. But then he knows what a fire looks like at first glance. What Ren has is nothing but white, like pure energy forming in his hand.

"Then what kind of energy is that?" He asks himself. He never seen it before and never heard of a spell like that. Vlad III made an effort to stand up even with the pain he's feeling on his chest. He walks around the area and stumbles something on the ground.

He saw the body of Ren Amamiya impaled with a spear on his back. He's not moving nor breathing when he saw him. Vlad III made a sigh after seeing his opponent body on the ground.

"Shame you didn't make it thief." Vlad III said at the phantom thief. "I'm very disappointed, you put a great fight. I'm actually hoping to have another one with you someday." He said then grab the spear that impaled on Ren body. "I hope you find peace in your death Ren Amamiya."

Vlad III then pulled the spear out of Ren Amamiya lifeless body.

Looking one last time at the thief that makes him fear of something. He slowly walked away and about to leave but then he heard something that made him stop.

"Why don't we have one right now. If I win you will answer all my questions."

He turned around and saw Ren Amamiya lying on the ground staring at him in the eye. "You're still alive?" Vlad III asks in disbelief. Just a moment ago he saw his body not moving or breathing.

"What are you?" He asks after seeing the thief back on his feet as nothing happened. "You cannot be just a phantom thief like what you claimed."

"You should be dead. This spear impaled through your body! So how come your still alive Ren Amamiya?"

"To be honest I thought that Megido I threw at you should be enough. But then again I used everything on that but its power wasn't enough to be on spar on Megido."

"What are you talking about? Megido what is that?"

"The thing I used. Well, it is not as powerful as it originally was. But I guess I could try again."

"It is not powerful like it originally was?" Vlad III said while staring at the burned chest he got from it. "Then how did you survive after what I did to you?"

"Enduring Soul," Ren answered without explaining much about what it was.

"You are full of surprises Ren Amamiya of the Phantom Thief. I cannot believe you survive after all of that and looking cocky as well." The lord impaler pointed his spear at Ren Amamiya. "Fine, let us fight once more Ren Amamiya. Show me what tricks you still have!"

"I am thou, thou art I," Ren said as azure flame covered the whole area and become the arena of the two. Vlad III notice the sudden change around the area. The feeling he felt from earlier, the one that confuses and irritates him from having.

It is coming back. But its much stronger this time around. The cocky smile at Ren Amamiya face, the aura his getting from staring on what happening in front of him, the different eye pupils his staring right now.

Suddenly a large dark flame appeared behind Ren Amamiya back. " _ **From the sea of soul, I come.**_ " He heard coming both from Ren and the being that getting materialize behind him. " _ **A demon born from the lust of humanity responsible for twisting humanity sexual desires.**_ "

" _ **Rejoice as I, Asmodeus one of the king of nine hell will be your opponent Vlad III lord impaler or should I say "Count Dracula".** _"

Asmodeus demonic laughter has been heard after he revealed himself. He spread his arms and the dark flame changed the colored of the azure flames that surround the two.

The dragon head crimson armored skeleton, Asmodeus revealed his true form and his staring straight at the eye of Vlad III who still cannot believe what his seeing. " _ **When I'm done with you Dracula, you will just become another fairy tale in a book.**_ "

Vlad III cannot move his body as he stared at the demon Asmodeus. He felt his body shivered when he heard the demon laughing at him. But everything becomes worse when Asmodeus slowly approached him. His mind is shouting at him to move but his body didn't follow.

His soul as a warrior wants him to fight Asmodeus but he cants. But his body doesn't want to move. His heart almost skips a beat when the presence of Asmodeus is just in front of him.

" _ **Are you afraid Dracula? didn't you ask for this?**_ "

"I'm not afraid of you demon." He told Asmodeus as he started building the courage he has. He cannot let fear take over him now that his facing a powerful demon. "I'm not afraid to you demon!" Vlad III then look into the eye of the demon in front of him.

" _ **Then why aren't you standing there Dracula?**_ "

Vlad III tightens his hold in his spear and suddenly he disappeared and appear behind the demon and tried to pierce him on the back. But his spear didn't even manage to connect as Asmodeus grab him on his feet and slammed on the ground.

Vlad III felt the inside of his head shake from the impact. Asmodeus didn't let go on his feet as the demon lifted and slammed him on the other side. The process continued as Vlad III tried to get out at the demon hand. But he only gets out when Asmodeus threw him on standing debris.

" _ **Where's your energy from earlier?**_ "

The lord impaler tried to stand back on his feet but he gets greeted by the flying knee of Asmodeus. Vlad III tried to recover but Asmodeus didn't let him as the demon stomp him on the ground.

"That is enough Asmodeus," Ren said as he appeared in front of Asmodeus who is about to stomp him further on the ground. " _ **Why are you stopping me? Isn't his your enemy? Why are you showing mercy when he almost killed you and your friends.**_ "

" _ **It's better to get rid of him. Didn't he cause a problem for the country your helping?**_ "

"The final decision will not come on you Asmodeus. I hope you keep that in mind."

" _ **That courage coming from you.**_ " The demon laughs from amusement. " _ **No one has ever told me that manage to live.**_ " Asmodeus lifted his feet and about to stomp Vlad III below him. But Ren Amamiya pointed his gun onto the demon head. "Don't you ever ignore my order Asmodeus. Even though you are my persona, I want you to know I won't hesitate to put you down."

This act made the demon laugh much louder. " _ **That what I wanted to see. Thy rage coming from you thou. Why**_ _**can'** t **you show this side of you more often.**_ "

The trickster lowered his gun after the demon put his feet down.

" _ **Let me ask you a question. Why don't you just take over this whole world? With 'Him' on your side, you can easily conquer everything here. We demons even follow you on your crusade 'trickster'.**_ "

"Simply because I'm not like you," Ren said as he removes the crimson glove on his left hand.

" _ **That hurt my feeling trickster. But let me remind you what you and us 'demons' have in common. Especially that you have 'him' that pretty much tells your story.**_ "

" _ **That also tells why the archangels treat you that way. Because you have him.**_ " Asmodeus chuckled as he pointed that out.

" _ **Can't you see? You and us the demons are not very different.**_ "

"I think you forgot something important Asmodeus."

" _ **What is it?**_ "

"I'm a trickster that alone tells how different you demons to me," Ren said at the demon as he felt its presence slowly returning to the sea of soul. He heard him laughing in amusement.

" _ **But before I completely return to that place. I want to leave you with something to keep in mind. This world will not let this thing go. If you go much further, then death is coming to you.**_ " The demon said his goodbye before returning completely to the sea of soul.

Ren keeps what the demon said on his mind. But right now something else is important. He needs to get answers on Vlad III, he said something that took his interest and wanted to know more. He opened his palm and used his dagger to cut a wound on it.

Ignoring the pain, Ren let his blood drip into the vampire's mouth. Hoping that this will heal him, he continued until Vlad III suddenly woke wide eye open and get up on his feet.

He also looks like ready to hurt someone.

"Where are you demon!" Vlad III shouted as he looks around the place searching on the whereabouts of the demon Ren summoned. He felt something tapping in his shoulder and immediately turned around and pointed his spear on whoever that was.

Seeing it was Ren Amamiya all along, Vlad III lowered his weapon but keep his guard up.

"Ren Amamiya. What are you?" He asked while tightening his hold onto his spear. "You summoned a king of hell in your side. What spawn of hell are you Ren Amamiya?" He then raises his spear and pointed into Ren's neck.

"Answer me!"

"I believe you should be the one answering my question. Considering you lose and I stopped him from killing you." Ren answered without any sense of fear from the spear pointed on his neck.

"Stopped him?" Vlad III asks in disbelief. "But how? His a demon king, how someone like you stop him?"

"It's a long explanation and your probably going to ask furthermore for answers."

"Answer me!" This time Vlad III shove the spear closer to Ren's neck. "Demons like him will never follow order even to the one who summoned him, so how did you stop him!?" He presses for an answer. Then his eyes grew wider when he realized something. "Not unless your much as powerful than him. But then only a beast type could have that much power."

"You monster-!" His about to thrust his spear but Ren beat him as he pointed his gun on his forehead. "I do not have any idea of being a beast. I'm Ren Amamiya a Phantom Thief a servant from the ruler class."

"I'm not any beast you are trying to claim me to be. If you wanted an answer then I'm a trickster."

"Trickster?"

"Surely you heard stories about them. I become one after accepting a contract to avoid coming ruin and free the world."

"I may able to summon and control a demon. But I want you to realize that I'm not using this power to harm this world." Ren said as he slowly pulled his gun away from Vlad III.

"I wanted to ask a question. So please cooperate."

Vlad III look at Ren Amamiya. He still wasn't sure if he could trust him, but his sincere explanation about who it made him hesitated to do anything. Does he really not gonna harm this world? It's not that he cares about it, but maybe his warrior spirit wants him to act.

"Fine go ask away."

"Thank you very much." Ren makes a bow to show his gratitude at the lord impaler.

"What I wanted to know is about what you said earlier. Are you really not aware why France decided to attack you?"

"I'm living in this place peacefully but those French just raid this castle for no reason. They are not some civilian or thief, but from their clothing, I can tell that their soldiers from France."

"So they just came here and attack you? Do you perhaps know the reason for that?"

"I do not have any idea. I tried to scare these soldiers away from my home at first. But then I saw something strange. These soldiers are in extreme pain from the way they hold their chest and the blood they coughing."

"Did you do something about them?"

"They are already dead when I'm about to act. This keeps happening and more and more soldiers with a similar condition came."

"What about the impaled bodies around your castle?"

"Those are the bodies of the soldiers that came here. It mercy killing, to be honest."

"Mercy killing?" Ren curiosity picks up from that word.

"Yes, it was because of the cause of the pain those soldiers felt. Is due to a parasite creature that eating their organ slowly. I see this creature burst out inside their chest."

"In a way to help them. I killed them through impaling. But it doesn't look like that was enough to kill these creatures."

"What do you mean?"

"See this land? It wasn't like this before, it supposedly dries not submerge from water. But it looks like this creature infested this area."

"But we didn't see anything like that on the way here."

"That is because I finished marking this area. It's my territory now and I drive to creatures away from my land. That explained why these creatures are not here anymore."

"After that, I haven't seen any more of that creature. But if I'm gonna guess they probably found another place to infested, somewhere with water I assumed."

"What about the soldiers? Did they stop coming here as well?"

"Yes exactly as the same time I drove those creatures away."

"Something not right here. What are those soldiers doing here and why are there in pain."

"Gilles de rais probably has the answer to your question. From what I know the majority of the French army is in Gilles command. His group is the only one who's patrolling outside their territory."

"I see, thank you for cooperating." He bows once again.

"If I'm on you Ren Amamiya, I will not trust that man."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Then I will take my leave." Vlad III turned around and about to leave. "I also wanted you to know that I still do not trust you and your power. But something told me you are saying the truth." He said before transforming into a bat a fly away.

"I will not," Ren said before he suddenly felt an extreme headache. It made him fall into his knees as he tried to recover from the pain. It looks like the effect finally kicks in. At least he finishes everything before this, he didn't expect that Asmodeus really keep his word before he summoned him.

"Ren!" He heard from the distance but he cannot fight it anymore. He let the pain take over and fell unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Gilles de rais found himself sweating and uncontrollable shaking. His hide himself under the shade of the tree and keep mumbling the same word over and over again while biting the hard steel of his armored gloves.

"His a demon, a demon, a demon, why there is a demon here, a demon, a demon." He keeps mumbling about. Gilles then started smashing his head several times at the trunk of the tree. "a demon, a demon, I saw him talking to a demon, I saw him summoning a demon, his a demon, his a demon."

His forehead started to bleed from that action but Gilles didn't mind as he continued doing it. "Why, why, why, why is he with Jeanne, why, why, why. Why Jeanne is with a demon like him, his dangerous, his a demon, Jeanne is in danger, what to do, what to do."

"Sir there you are." A soldier came behind him.

"What do you want?" He said not showing his face at the soldier.

"I have something to report to you about. It is about the underground sewer here in France. We saw several body parts of a creature who seems living there." The solider then showed a monstrous looking tentacle behind Gilles.

But he didn't look at it as his mind is into something else.

"We should do something about this sir or else it will become a problem." The soldier said.

But Gilles didn't answer.

"Sir?" He tried again.

No response coming from his general.

"Are you okay sir?" He asks trying to get Gilles attention.

"Don't touch me!" Gilles shouted at the soldier who is about to tap his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir."

"But your right, your right, your right, very right. We should deal with this before it becomes a problem. That right, that right, very right."

"Sir?" The soldier said starting to get creep out by how his general is acting.

"Gather a large group tomorrow. We're going to search for this monster." Gilles said back to his serious composure. "Yes, sir!" The soldier said giving a salute before leaving Gilles alone. Little did he know the smile his general has on his face right now.

"I will save you, Jeanne. Just wait for me." He said as he once again smashes his head on the tree.

* * *

 **Author Note: Finally done with this long chapter! Took me the whole afternoon to write this down and make a rough edit (Hopefully it went okay.) This chapter is the climax of this Arc and I'm getting excited to write the remaining chapters before we move on the next arc. For those who are expecting the Archangel to come on this chapter. Do not worry they will come (Since I already know what to do with them, so its all set.) I just need to lay the remaining plots before they came.**

 **But the Archdemon will come first and oh boy this will lead our protagonist with many problems.**

 **Also made a candidate who should appear in this chapter. Between Samael (Which is an archangel so he's out), Astaroth, and Asmodeus. Well I need someone that is big but not too big that everyone will see him also someone that Gilles de Rais will know and then Asmodeus won (HE ALSO LOOKS COOL)**

 **Also, I wanted to point out that only Vlad III and Gilles de Rais (Who is hiding somewhere on that scene) saw Ren summoned Asmodeus. For what reason you may ask? Well for the plot of course.**

 **Another thing is that Ren mana consumption. I made the world into a passive skill that (Which give Ren many abilities) of course working automatically which Ren wasn't aware of.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to establish Ren relationship with his persona. Like what do the Archdemon and Archangel think of Ren? (We can tell that the demons favor him the most here.)**

 **Well that is for me today! leave a review, hit the follow and might as well add this on your favorites! see ya! (Also don't tell Vlad III that he recovered due to Ren blood)**


	9. Freedom Arc: Evening party

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"_ _ _Dosvedanya"__

-Rain from SAO Lost song

* * *

Ren Amamiya wakes up on a bed with a steady ache in his mind. The pain his feeling is similar to a buzzing drone. Ren needs to blink several times to clear the throbbing haze away. He looks around but his surrounding is muddled and distorted.

He shakes his head to make sure that they stayed there.

The decorated walls and furniture added with a perfume scent tells him that his suspicion was right. His in the hotel that they stayed in, it was a surprise for him to woke up here. Last time he remembers his on the ruined palace of the lord impaler Vlad III.

Ren notices that he's not alone in this room. The mop of blond hair was his first clue. The sleeping form of Jeanne slouched over her chair, her head resting on his bed. He couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping saint, but just looking at her bring a smile on his face.

He tried to stretch a little to feels his entire body again. It feels stiff at first but Ren soon becomes comfortable after some little stretches. But no matter how much he wanted not to wake the saint up he still failed. Jeanne slowly raises her head, still half asleep and released a yawn in front of Ren.

She blinks several times to stay awake. "You're awake.." Jeanne said with a sleepy voice. After several seconds she finally realizes what she just said and look shocked at him. "You're awake." She whispered. "You're awake!" she shouted next.

"I can tell from the droll in your face that you sleep peacefully."

"Huh?" The saint of Orleans checks the side of her mouth. She found out there really is. Jeanne quickly wipes it away from her mouth, but she felt embarrassed from it. Slowly regaining her composure, she cleared her throat and started once again.

"You are finally awake. You made us worry Ren." She said in a composed manner. But the boy started to laugh softly and it breaks the composure the saint build instantly from embarrassment. "What are you laughing at?" She asks while making a pouting expression.

"I just find it funny that you suddenly become serious after wiping the droll on your face Jeanne."

"It is not funny at all!" She said but the boy continued making soft laugh. "Stop it or else." The saint started to become more embarrassed from the boy's action, she then gets closer and grab his cheek and pinch it. "I warned you!" Jeanne said while pulling Ren cheek on his face.

"Who's laughing now?" Jeanne said with a smile, enjoying the expression Ren making when she pulled his cheek. But Ren will not let the saint go without a payback on his own. Slowly he grabs Jeanne cheek and pulled it as well. "It not you," Ren replied while his cheek and getting pulled by Jeanne.

The two started to pull each other cheeks and may not end for a while if it wasn't for Astolfo who they didn't notice entered the room. The paladin stared at what the two doing at each other. Slowly walking toward them, Astolfo smack the top of the head of the two to make them stop.

"Just what in the world you two doing?" He said after releasing a sigh. "Let me remind you that you both have bruises," Astolfo said as he scolded the two. Ren and Jeanne look at Astolfo, feeling guilty about what they have done. "We're sorry." They apologized.

"Apology accepted." Astolfo then smiled after hearing their apology. "Also Jeanne I think you should sleep on a proper bed now. You have been sleeping here for three days." Jeanne got taken by surprise, she didn't expect that thing will come up.

"You been here for three days?" Ren asks. The saint doesn't what the boy knew that she was. Thinking about a way to response while not making it awkward to the boy. Jeanne was about to answer but Astolfo cut her off. "Yes, she is. Jeanne is so worried about you that the first thing she did was to find you and after that, she stayed here and watch over you! Let me tell you how hard it is for me, the acting nurse to take care of this girl? When all she cares about is you over her health."

"Astolfo!" Jeanne shouted in embarrassment.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"You don't have to tell that much!" She then looked at Ren and tried to explain. "Also Ren, that not, well. What happens is." Jeanne tried her best to come up with an excuse. But for the first time, she is lost in word and cannot find a way to respond.

"You did that?" Ren asks the girl who's hiding her face to avoid further embarrassment. But she cannot avoid the question anymore, the saint nods her head to answer. Ren was shocked at first and didn't expect Jeanne to care about him this much. He also felt sorry for making her worry in the process. But his more than happy to know about it. "Thank you, Jeanne." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Jeanne saw the smile on his face and felt a fluttering feeling inside her. She felt happy as well from being thank by him. But regardless that didn't help her from embarrassment as she felt something hot building on her head. "Are you okay Jeanne?" Ren asks her in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that you are awake now and away from danger."

"I'll make up to you I promise and return the favor one day."

"No, no you do not have to Ren."

"She looking up for it, Ren do not worry." said by the paladin after joining their conversation.

"Astolfo!" The saint protest looking straight into the paladin's eyes.

"Kidding!" He laughed it off then sit on the bed that Ren using. "You should be thankful for me as well. Jeanne might be the one watching you here, but I've been your nurse for three days!"

"Oh thank you very much as well Astolfo."

"You should! Without me, no one going to change your bondage every day! Since Jeanne cannot do it, I volunteered for it, Ren! I better get a reward soon."

"Do you need to say that?" Jeanne protested once again.

"Now that I think about it," Ren said as he peeks a look on his body. "Why I'm covered in bondage like a mummy?" He asks while looking at the one responsible for it. "It is for safety measures! To be honest it should be a full-body but Jeanne stopped me for some reason."

"The look on your face while doing it scares me."

"Yeah like how you keep mumbling to yourself for an hour when we ask you to patch him up with bondage. For me, that is scarier than what I made." Astolfo replied. "It wasn't even an hour! Also for your information, I was thinking about how to properly do it," answered Jeanne.

"With wild fantasies? Yeah, that would help."

"Your the one who have wild fantasies when you patch him up!"

Ren just sits there and watch the two argue about things he wasn't sure about. But regardless of his happy that both this two and perhaps everyone took care of him while he's unconscious. Little by little his starting to feel like he's gonna have another family. Besides the phantom thieves and the church. He's looking forward to being with them more than ever.

* * *

Three days have passed since then. Ren Amamiya finally recovered from the wounds and bruises he gets against Vlad III. The group went into a long break in France as they waiting for Marie Antoinette decision. Without anything to do the phantom thief decided to went into shopping and help the saint of Orleans with her stuff.

The two returned to the hotel they staying and notice that everyone is in the hall. They also notice some few French soldiers inside and the appearance of the white lily, Chevalier d'Eon. After noticing the arrival of the two ruler class, Hakuno greeted the two with a smile on her face.

"Good now everyone is here," d'Eon said. The white lily cleared her throat to get everyone attention before continuing. "The reason why I called everyone here is because of the queen order."

"Did something happen?" asked by the sovereign of Seraph.

"Nothing to worry about. The queen invited everyone to a ball, at the Queen mansion, tomorrow evening. It's about the successful battle against the lord impaler and everything that your group help for France. Her majesty wanted to give her thanks and celebrate with all of you and the people of France tomorrow."

"That is so sudden," Hakuno said. "She doesn't need to do this."

"Her majesty insist that a party should happen. Also, it is to late to withdraw after everything has been set," d'Eon replied then took off her hat and bowed. "I'm sorry if it's all so sudden. The fault is on our part, we faced some difficulties at making the invitation on your group your highness."

"Difficulties? What sort of difficulties your group face d'Eon?" asked by the Roman emperor Nero Claudius. The white lily keeps her head lowered and seems to have trouble answering. "We manage to perfectly make this invitation card for everyone. But the queen insists on making one and that took some time before she got satisfied with it."

The white lily then showed and handed an invitation card to Hakuno. "Your highness this is your invitation to the ball, we hope to see you and everyone there." d'Eon then signal the soldiers to hand over the invitations on everyone.

Everyone in Hakuno's group gets their invitation letters except for the leader of the phantom thieves of heart. Ren Amamiya thought that the soldier accidentally forgot to give him his card. But it looks like it doesn't as the soldiers returned to their position afterward.

"Wait what about him?" Jeanne pointed out. "Is he not invited to the ball?"

"I'm just about to present it to him." The white lily walks toward the phantom thief. "Before I give it to you, the queen wanted me to give this to you first." d'Eon look behind her and one of the soldiers walk forward with a black feline on his arms. "Her majesty wanted to give this feline to you Ren Amamiya. She hopes that you will take good care to it," d'Eon said before bestowing him the black feline cat.

Ren took the cat on his arms and noticed that it look familiar. He realizes its the same cat he carried at the pet shop the other day. "It doesn't have a name yet, but her majesty is waiting to hear what name you decided for the cat," d'Eon said as she looks at the two who are staring at each other.

"Next is this." she then hands over a beautifully folded invitation card at him. "Made from the finest material and personally written by the queen of France. It may take some few days before it finished and now it is on your hand, Ren Amamiya. Her majesty is looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening." d'Eon said as she remembering the mess that her majesty made just to create this.

Not only they need to wait for days for her to finish. She also saw how embarrassed the queen is as she thinking what to write inside. She isn't aware of what happened, but from d'Eon observation starting from the gift and the way her queen act, the white lily can only assume that something did happen on this two.

'Is he hitting on her majesty!?' She asks herself. But looking from the evidence that must be it. 'Wait that means there are three of them!?' the white lily realize that she needs to deal with him, Mozart, and Sanson courtship on her majesty.

"Thank you. But why are you staring at me like that?" Ren pointed out from d'Eon. "Its nothing at all." The white lily made her excuse. "But if that is the case then perhaps I need to." She whispered under her breath, d'Eon then looks at Ren. "I'm watching you."

"Huh?" Was all the phantom thief could say.

"Well, that is for today. We hope to see you tomorrow, I bid farewell and have a great time." The white lily leaves with a bow at the group and found her way to the exit.

"Ren, what was that?" Jeanne asks as she stared at the completely different invitation on his hand. "Your invitation is very different from what we have here. Even though I and Praetor are with the queen for the whole week, we still ended up with this." Nero decided to join and ask the man in question.

"We also haven't introduced all of you personally so how did her majesty know you," Tamamo said with piqued curiosity. "That is true, Ren perhaps its time to answer," Hakuno said agreeing at what Tamamo said.

"Yeah, we have been together for the whole week. You can't meet the queen unless you ditch me and Charlemagne." Astolfo asks adding more pressure at Ren. "Perhaps we let him play around behind our back." Medusa jokingly said with a soft voice.

"Well?" Jeanne asks once again.

"Well, it happened a few days ago." Ren slowly starts his explanation in the group. He told them how he and Marie accidentally bump in each other at the town. He continued with Marie asking him to join her at her plan on exploring the city, which he agreed upon after some consideration. Ren then listed all the places they went into.

"I see. It may lead us to some problem, but then again it came directly to her majesty so I guess it is fine." Nero commented after hearing his story. "I'm not aware that she is stress about all of this but then you help her. You are very kind Ren Amamiya. This might lead Marie on trusting us more and join us on our goal."

"Oh is that the reason why her smile is much brighter these days.? But anyway is it just me or does it sound like a date?" Tamamo ask.

"It sounds like a date, to be honest," Astolfo answered with a disappointed look on his face as he looks at Ren.

"Wait I just help her to relax," Ren replied.

"Oh come on~ there is nothing wrong on that! Everyone is free to look for a love interest! But mikon~ The queen of France! you are aiming for something this high already Mr. Ren." Tamamo teased the thief.

"So you're into someone with royalty," Jeanne whispered on his side a bit hurt on her voice. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just help her, that is all." Ren answered and cleared the misunderstanding they thought.

"Don't mind what caster said, she just likes to tease people," Hakuno said as she giggled. "Anyway, we need to prepare for tomorrow. From what written on the side note of the invitation. We can get our suits and gowns at this shop. We girls will go first so you guys will follow afterward okay?" she reminded everyone.

"Everyone the food is ready." told by one of the hotel butlers.

"Yay I'm hungry!" Ren heard Astolfo said before everyone goes their way to the dining area. He lifted the cat on his arms and stared at it before releasing a sigh. "That almost become a disaster." He said at the cat and the feline meowed to replied.

* * *

"Now what should be your name," Ren said as he lying down on the bed while looking at the black feline on his arms. "You are not going to force me to sleep aren't you?" He asks the cat who looks confused about what he said but it made a cat sound to reply and that made Ren chuckled to himself.

"You need to go to sleep." He heard and got surprised by it. "That is not you right?" He asks the cat that is on his bed but the cat just tilted its head in confusion. "Who?" He heard once again but this time it sounds like a female voice. But he didn't saw the cat opened its mouth when he heard it.

Ren felt a hand on his arm and quickly turned his head to see who it was.

"Boo?" Altera said after Ren saw her. The phantom thief sighs in relief after seeing that it was Altera all along. "What are you doing here Altera?" He asked the girl who sat on his bed and started petting the cat. "I heard your talking inside, so I check who it was. Ren why are you talking to a cat?" asked by the little girl.

"I'm also not thinking of petting the cat." She said while petting the cat who purred when she touches it.

'Cute' He chuckled to himself. "I'm thinking about what it's named," Ren answered. "Should you return to your room now? Hakuno will be worried if she notices your not there."

"It fine. Altera is very sneaky you know!" She said after picking up the feline cat at the bed. "It has a soft fur. It feels like I'm hugging a pillow." commented by the girl as she hugs the feline cat. "Don't hug it too hard Altera." Ren reminded Altera.

"I will not," Altera replied as she feels its fur in her face. "This smell, it reminded me of Marie's mansion."

"They probably give it a bath during its stay there."

"Cat is a good civilization. But this one needs a name." Altera then looks at Ren which surprises him to see how cute that stare was. "Well, we could go and name him, Morgana," Ren said offering a name for the cat. "Morgana?" Altera ask.

"It the same name of the cat that I took care off and help me on my journey."

Altera lifted the cat on her hand and stared on its eyes. "Do you miss Morgana, Ren?"

"Of course. His one talented cat and very close friend of mine. Well, I equally miss everyone as well."

"Do you think I can be friends with Morgana as well, Ren?"

"Of course, there is no doubt that you two will be friends."

"Even though I'm different?"

"He's not normal either, I don't think there is an excuse for the two of you to not become friends."

"I see." Altera then smiled after hearing that. "Then we will call him Morgana. Altera will have more friends and that will leave me with good civilization."

"By the way Altera, can you take care of him while I'm gone? You know that I need to help Hakuno and I cannot bring him with me."

"I can!?" Altera asks with a wide eye and smile on her face. She quickly cleared her throat and calm herself down. "Well, It cannot be helped. Altera needs to step herself up and become an adult at this time. So I will take care of Morgana while you're out."

"Thank you very much, Altera."

"In exchange, you are going to call me a big sister from now on!"

"Aren't you too young to get call big sister, Altera?" Ren stated while staring at the young girl in question. "I'm technically older than you and everyone," Altera said as she raises her chest and chins up showing profound confidence at the phantom thief.

"It also about the time that everyone starts not treating me as a kid anymore." The girl said with a pout on her face. "But then I won't be able to eat candies anymore." She muttered to herself. "But I want to pat everyone on their head, like how master pat my head when I did a well-done job."

The girl seems conflicted about the topic. Ren and the feline cat Morgana could only watch the girl as she began to have a debate on herself. "No, I made my decision! Patting someone head is a good civilization!" She shouted after reaching her answer.

"Now then Ren! Become a good civilization and call me a big sister!" The little girl commanded. Ren swallowed his embarrassment and pride to not make the girl feel bad. After all, she going to take care of his cat while he's gone. "Yes, big sister." He said and make the little happy and started patting his head.

"Good boy!" Altera giggled as she pats the phantom thief head. "Come on one more time!"

Ren makes a sigh and realizes that this going to be while before Altera stop. But then his happy that Altera enjoyed getting called big sister and able to take care of Morgana.

* * *

Jeanne d' Arc wakes up early morning to get ready for the ball tonight. She also needs to pick up her dress with Hakuno and the other female servants. Finishing her morning routine, the saint of Orleans exited her room and made her way to the hotel meeting hall, where she meets Hakuno who just finish ordering their breakfast.

Hakuno told her that after getting their dress, they are going to a parlor to get makeup on. One by one the group started to get up on their bed and prepare as well for tonight. After they finish their breakfast, they take a bath and meet once again to the meeting hall and made their way out on the hotel.

They get into a stagecoach and ride through the shop that has their gown. "I'm so excited for tonight!" Tamamo said as she giggling left and right. "The feeling is mutual, caster. I'm excited to be on a ball and for the first time it is not about me!" Saber replied.

"It is my first time attending one. But what should I expect on a ball?" Hakuno asks in curiosity. "Wait, Praetor, you never been a ball before? Wait, those that mean you never experience getting invited to a ball dance as well?" Nero asks in disbelief.

"That is right."

"I wanted to ask the same thing," Jeanne commented as she joined the conversation. Medusa look at her in surprise "So even the saint of Orleans never on such event before?" she asks. Jeanne nod slowly to answer the rider class servant.

"Do not worry. The pretty and beautiful caster servant, Tamamo-no-Mae got you covered! Not that I'm boasting or anything, but I'm an expert when it comes to the ball." Tamamo assured the two. "For starters, the ball is a formal dance party."

"Formal dance party!" The saint of Orleans startled after hearing it.

"Yes, commonly it was a dance between two individuals. But for me its a sign of love! When you and the one you love, dance around, holding each other and whispering romantic words to each other! Yes, that is it!"

"Sign of love!" She startled once again.

"Yes, Jeanne d' Arc you heard it right! This event is not just for simple celebration or party. This kind of event is one of the best moment to confess your love."

"Confess my love!?"

"Well, you can dance with your friend at this event. But then the moment will be wasted to just a casual dance. Both individuals should show their love at each other as they stared at each other eyes." This time it was Nero who speak. "I agree that an opportunity should be used to confess one love."

"Eh!?" Jeanne after hearing their explanation started to turn red. "Do you perhaps have a person in mind Jeanne?" Medusa asks with a mischievous smile on her face. "Huh! There isn't anyone on my mind!" Jeanne answered while blushing much harder from the question.

"Oho~ this reaction! I knew it! Jeanne, there is no need to hide your feelings, it is just us girls here." Tamamo teased the blushing saint. "We can perhaps help you to find the love of your life."

"There isn't really." She whispered while hiding her face on the smile of Tamamo and Medusa. "So it wasn't Ren? To be honest I thought you two are more than friends. I mean from the way you took care of him and the way you treats him generally." Medusa stated.

"No, we're just friends."

"So you do not like him then?" Tamamo asks this time with a serious tone on her voice. Jeanne didn't answer but even though she hiding her face from Tamamo, she could tell that she won't get away from her. Mentally preparing herself, the saint of Orleans answered caster question. "I don't know."

"We've been together for a long time now. He helps us saints on protecting that town. His a great friend to me and been there when I need him. He also saves me in danger many times now."

"But about my feelings to him. I don't know, I'm not sure either whether or not I like him." Jeanne felt a hand on her shoulder afterward. She looks up and saw Tamamo in tears. "I understand you, Jeanne, I do! I'm in tears seeing personally a slice of high school romance happening in front of me!"

"Do not worry Jeanne! Maybe your too dense to realize your feelings! I'll help you with all my Tamamo-shipping-power! I promise to all Japanese gods and goddess that you will help you to realize your feelings!" Tamamo made a promise in front of the confused saint.

"Seeing a potential romance that may not bloom. I simply cannot let that happen, I also will help you saint of Orleans. With all my power I will make that flower bloom with romance and love!" Nero joined in and made the saint even more confusing.

"Wait um."

"No need to thank us, Jeanne. We're not looking something for return, we just wanted to make you happy." Nero said and stopping the saint from talking further. "They might not look that much. But those two are passionate when it comes to love, they may help you." Commented by Medusa.

"Now then for pointers! The most important thing about ball dance is the last dance! Listen carefully Jeanne, the last dance is the most important since its the last moment to gather all your courage to ask the person you like!" Tamamo started to carefully explain the importance of the last dance to Jeanne. The saint of Orleans sit there and listened carefully to what the caster has to say.

In all honesty, it made Jeanne d'Arc more nervous on a coming evening. Perhaps tonight is the night where she will realize her feelings.

* * *

After getting called by Tamamo through talisman that she made. The male member of the group finishes getting prepared and ride the stagecoach that will lead them to the shop. While on the road, Roland decided to make a conversation about the ball tonight.

"You know that we need to have a partner to escort tonight right? Do you guys have any girls you want to escort!? come on now no need to get shy and embarrass about it." Roland asks everyone in a teasing manner. "For me, I should ask that rider chick on our group. But then I'm more interested in that chick yesterday. You know the one that gives us invitations."

"No shame whatsoever huh, Roland?" Charlemagne asks in disbelief.

"Don't give me that crap now. How about you Charles do you have someone in mind?"

"I do not have anyone in mind."

"That is a total lie, Charles," Roland stated but then make a smile on his face as he's about to tease his king. "Perhaps its the sovereign of Seraph you have taken like to huh, Charles?" Charlemagne's eyes grew wider from surprise and embarrassment. "That is not true!" The paladin denied.

"Come on now!" Roland then pulled Charlemagne on his shoulder. "We're not some strangers to hide this kind of stuff! There is no need to hide it, Charles, I can see from how you stare at her." The paladin laughs it off while shaking Charlemagne on his shoulder.

Roland then stops from his laughing pit and look at the white-haired archer across him. "But it seems your gonna have a rival over there Charlemagne. Hey there Archer, from your reaction you like her as well do you?" said by him with a mischievousness smile on his face.

Archer close his eyes and remain a steady composure before answering. "I do not have any idea what you are talking about Roland." Hearing his answer Roland laugh once again while pointing at him. "That is hilarious Archer! But please do not play dumb now. You won't make that expression it wasn't."

"I'm just surprised to see that the king of paladin likes Hakuno Kishinami. That is all."

"So you do not mind if Charles makes some move tonight?" He asked. But Archer didn't answer and remained quiet while staring at Roland's eyes. "Your no fun Archer. You won't get a girl from acting quiet and cool forever." Archer just chuckled from the paladin comment.

"Plus you are looking old now with that long-white-hair of yours. You should have realized that attitude is not working." Astolfo said.

"I'm not that old yet!" Archer shouted at the pink-haired paladin who covered his ears after getting shouted at. "Besides its better if a girl accepted me for who I am. Don't you all agree?" he asked everyone inside the stagecoach.

"I agree with that. But remember the longer you wait the more chances you miss to get the girl you like." Roland commented with in a serious tone. "Why are we talking about love? Can't we talk something else?" Astolfo asks and looks beside him. "Don't you agree, Ren?"

"That is right. What about our new brother-in-arms. Do you have someone you like?" Roland asks with a grin on his face. "Yeah, do you have someone you like Ren?" Charlemagne asks in curiosity and fear to know another potential rival on Hakuno.

"What!? why are we still on this topic!" Astolfo complained. "Curious in personification I may be towards everyone love interest, but we cannot have someone right now, I mean our adventure is just getting started!" said by the pink-haired paladin.

"Isn't more interesting to have someone to look forward into after returning to an adventure?" Roland commented. "Come on now Astolfo, look at that guy his a lady killer we cannot stop him." He jokes around and then laughs along with it.

"Wait that is not true," Ren replied with a soft smile on his face.

"But still the queen of France and the saint of Orleans? You are going to have a hard time to pick someone between them." Roland said with a grin but immediately wipe it away and become serious. "But consider their feelings, do not play around it okay?"

"I'll always be keeping that in mind."

"Then that is good for me." He laughs once more.

Astolfo looks at Ren as he chuckled alongside Roland. Seeing him smile make Astolfo more curious about Ren love interest. Well, he has someone in mind that show interest in Ren. Maybe he could mess around for giggles and fun with it.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay back to writing again! been busy participating at Nero Fest in FGO [NA]. Sorry if this chapter looks a bit rush, originally a different event should have happened and continuing what happened in the last chapter. But then I read some reviews and saw a lot of readers wanting to see more of Ren and Jeanne, So I decide to change the entire chapter and make it into a two and a half chapters about them! [To be honest, I like this scene more than the original since I wanted to lighten the scene first before sliding down to the climax] Well hopefully you find this okay! and wait for the ball dance next chapter!**

 **Well I better stop now before I ended up spoiling some stuff! Welp leave a review and follow the story to get updated! Favorite it as well if you happen to like this story and Bye-bye! [Back to farming T_T]**


	10. Freedom Arc: Demons

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path"_

 _-Leo Harway from Fate/Extra_

* * *

The night has come for the people of France to celebrate a successful operation that happened the other day. The queen mansion is heavily guarded by the country soldiers as they guard the entrance and check every individual that is going to attend the ball party tonight. Guards patrolling the area with observing eyes and check places around the mansion.

One of the patrols saw a person sitting under the tree with a bottle of beer on his hand. The said person is staring on the ground and mumbling under his breath. The patrol approaches the person and called him out. "Hey there! What are you doing-." The guard stops himself as he approaches the man. "Oh, good evening Sir Gilles. Why are you drinking here by yourself?" The guard asks as he recognizes the man.

"You look drunk as well sir. If the queen knows this you will be on trouble." said by the guard as he notices the reddish color of the general face. "Leave me alone and keep on your duty, soldier," Gilles replied then took another drink on the bottle on his hand.

"But sir, I cannot just leave you here." The guard look at the bottle of beer on the general hand. "You rarely drink such beverage, sir. Usually, we men get ourselves drunk alone from beers when we have problems." The guard took a seat beside the man before continuing. "Did something happen sir?" He asks.

"Its none of your concern, soldier."

"I heard something happen on the sewer the other day. That monsters are living in that place." The guard look at Gilles in concern. "That it took many lives of our men from fighting those monsters and only one manages to survive the encounter."

Gilles tightens his grip on the bottle from hearing the guard stories. "Is it because of that sir? That only you manage to survive, that only you manage to get out of the sewer?" The guard questioned his superior. "We're not blaming you sir from what happened."

"Shut up," Gilles said to the soldier without looking at him.

"The result of the operation ended up terrifying. But we still fortunate enough to have a survivor, sir, and it is you." The guard tried to encourage the drunk general on beside him with kind words. "So please, sir. Don't let what happened on that operation losses you the fighting spirit, that us soldiers of France followed."

The guard then gets up on his feet and extend his hand onto Gilles. "We still believe in you, sir. Just like the queen says 'Viva La France!'." The guard waited for his superior to accept his helping hand. But Gilles didn't take it and stand on his own.

"Didn't you hear what I told you?" Gilles looks angrily at the guard eyes. "I said 'Shut up.' Can't you follow a simple command like that?" The guard looks at the ground a bit saddened from the general action. "Do not lecture about that nonsense coming to your mouth. Lives are needed to sacrifice to win a battle. You think I'm getting myself drunk because of what happened on the sewer?"

"That is hilarious." Gilles makes a fake laugh as he talking to the guard. "But you know what else is hilarious?" He asks the guard. Gilles didn't wait for the guard replied and continued. "There is a demon here on France!" He said and made a wholeheartedly laugh.

"A demon, Sir?" asked by the guard as he looks at Gilles in confusion.

"Yes! Yes! A demon, didn't you heard what I said?" The general continued his laughing pit. "France is doomed because of that. Each and single one of you will die because of him."

"Sir?" this time the guard asked with a tone of fear on his voice.

"You will die because of him, soldier." He said with a wicked smile on his face. "But do not worry, yes do not worry. Just become cooperative and you will not meet the same fate as the others." Gilles then walks closer to the guard and pressed his index finger on the guard forehead. "Remember that, soldier. Just cooperate and we will have the power to get rid of this demon."

Gilles then started to walk away and laugh while doing it, leaving the guard in shock and fear at what Gilles said at him.

* * *

The group of female servants plus Hakuno finally arrive at the entrance of the mansion in a stagecoach. They didn't get out immediately as they look at how glamorous the design and the beautiful decorations they place around the outside of the mansion.

"Looks like the queen gives her all on this event," Tamamo said with a smile on her face. "Now I'm getting excited to get inside the mansion and get started with this ball," she said as her tails started to wiggle from excitement. "We can tell from your tail, caster," Nero commented. "But I agree, with these decorations outside I wonder how well they did inside the mansion. Also, look at how many beautiful girls attending this event."

"But you are the most beautiful one among them all praetor." She said with a bashful smile on her face after complimenting the girl on her side. Hakuno smiled and gotten embarrassed from receiving a compliment from the Roman emperor, she about to reply but Tamamo's tail blocks their view at each other.

"Mikon, sorry about that." Caster said while sending a mischievous smile at Nero Claudius. "Why you!" Nero said but stop herself from complaining when Hakuno started to laugh from watching their antics. The group started to laugh as well and joined the sovereign.

"By the way. We supposed to have an escort right?" Medusa asks.

"Wait we have!?" Tamamo then taps Hakuno shoulder to get her attention. "Please be my escort!" she pleads at the girl. "That is not fair! Praetor, please let me escort you!" came from the Roman emperor as she shoves the caster tail in front of her.

"I already have someone to escorted tonight." Hearing what Hakuno said, leave the two servants in shock.

"Who?!" They both ask in disbelief.

"Us!" Altera said while sitting at Hakuno lap. The little girl is also carrying the cat named Morgana on her arms. "I ask the master to escort us earlier." She said with an innocent smile. "Can I?" Altera then asks the two servants. Tamamo and Nero look at each other for a moment and then make a sigh afterward.

"Yay! I'm excited, master, Morgana as well!" Altera looks behind her and sent Hakuno a smile. The sovereign of seraph returned a smile of her own then pat the girl's head which she enjoyed.

"They should be here already, right? We sent them a message before heading to the parlor." Jeanne said as she looks at the window and searches for the male servants of their group. "They will going to get punished if they made us wait!" said by the shrine maiden caster as she raises her fist in the air.

"Oh, it seems they arrived in time," Medusa said as the door of their stagecoach opened and revealed four charming men in a suit waiting outside for them. "Good evening ladies," Roland said as he approaches the stagecoach and offered his hand on his possible muse. "Roland at your service."

"Seeing master already have one. I'll go first." Tamamo then took the waiting hand of Roland and let the paladin escort her. "Don't let my beauty attract you too much, sir Roland. Please lead the way." Tamamo jokingly said at her escort. "I will do my best." As soon as Tamamo feet set on the ground, Roland makes a bow and then lead her towards the mansion.

"Well, then I'll go next." Nero steps outside the stagecoach and looks who will be her escort. "Who among you three will be my escort." She confidently stood there with a beautiful smile on her as she waits on who's hand will it be. "That would be me, your highness," Charlemagne said while bowing. "Allow me, Charlemagne, to become your escort emperor of red roses." He then extends his hand for the girl to take.

"Then let us make our way, King Charlemagne." She then took his hand and slowly leave the stagecoach with Charlemagne.

"We'll go next. Come on Altera, it's our time." Hakuno told the girl before leaving the stagecoach first. Altera followed up then let Hakuno carried her before setting her foot on the ground. "Are you ready?" Hakuno asks the girl. Altera looks in front of her and saw many people beaming a smile at them. It made the girl nervous but she knows Hakuno is on her side. "Let us go, master!" She said then the two walk toward the mansion.

"I'll go next," Medusa said then step outside the stagecoach. But before she looks on who's her escort is. She peeks a look at the saint of Orleans who looks somewhat nervous. "Remember what caster told you okay? Just enjoy the night."

"So I guess it will be you huh, Archer," Medusa said while looking at who's hand it was. "Why do you sound disappointed," Archer ask then look at the girl in disbelief. "No, I'm just surprised." She then took his hand and Archer gentlemanly help her. "You look good with your hair tied up. You should keep it if you don't wanna cut it off." Medusa compliment the Nameless Archer. "You should smile more often, Medusa. You look more beautiful if you did."

"Is that a compliment I just heard?" Medusa teased her escort. "But thank you, I will keep that in mind." She said then they leave. Jeanne slowly let herself out of the stagecoach. Steeling herself to not embarrass herself in front of many people, she stood there and let the people of France see her.

"Wow." She heard from the charming raven-haired man below her. Ren felt his heart skip a beat from seeing the saint wearing a night blue colored gown. He stood there and let the beauty of the saint captivate him. "Quit staring, Ren," Jeanne told the boy as she started to feel embarrassed from it.

"I'm sorry." The boy smiled softly and then held his hand to the saint. "Is it okay if I become your escort tonight Jeanne?" He sweetly asks the girl. Jeanne blush from hearing his request. "Of course." She said before accepting the waiting hand of the phantom thief. Ren gently helps Jeanne out the stagecoach. "Um, Ren? Well. Please take care of me tonight." Jeanne kindly ask.

Ren holds her hand tightly to get her attention. "I will." He said then place himself beside the saint and then offered his arm. Jeanne embarrasses from the tender moment, she let her hand attach onto his arm. "Are you ready?" She heard from the boy beside her. "Yes," Jeanne answered and then the two walk their way to the mansion.

The two walks closely to each other and Jeanne felt the world moves slowly as they getting closer to the mansion. She can feel the different stares coming from the people outside the mansion. Some males are looking at them in jealousy while the other is amazed at them. Some females looking sad while staring at Ren and glaring at her as she pulled herself closer to him, while some females are staring at them in delight.

But then again. Jeanne doesn't want to think about it. All that matters right now is she walking side by side with him. She felt happy but she doesn't know the exact reason why. 'Is this love?' Jeanne asks herself. 'If it is then how long she has these feelings?'.

'Is it during the first time they meet or is it somewhere where they started to become friends? Did she started getting this feeling from the way he treats her or because he's always there when she needs him?'

She shakes her head to get herself out of from her thoughts. Jeanne is still not sure about her true feelings, maybe it's too early for her to call it love or think she in love. But if there is something she is sure about, Jeanne d'Arc the saint of Orleans is happy to meet him, be with him, do things with him, and many more.

"Is something the matter? I felt your head shaking." Ren asks.

"Oh, its nothing. By the way, I realize that Astolfo isn't waiting with you outside."

"He got into a wardrobe accident. He told us that he will find something else to wear so that is why he isn't there." Ren answered the saint question. "What accident?" She curiously asks. "A waiter accidentally trip over and get his suit drench."

"That is unfortunate."

"It is. But I'm glad that did happen."

"Why is that?"

"If that didn't happen, then I won't be able to escort you, Jeanne."

"Wait what?" The saint asks in disbelief. Ren softly smiles from her reaction and then explained what he means. "Astolfo is so eager to be your escort, I don't know why but he keeps telling me along the way here."

"That is strange about him."

"He probably just wanted to tease you."

"That is a possibility. He always does that, also do you know the reason why he's wearing skirts?"

"I do not know. I also didn't ask anyone about it."

"Better not to think about it," Jeanne said as the two finally inside the mansion. The breath got taken by how beautiful the inside of the mansion right now. Everything looks expensive and professionally made by some elites. Also, everyone inside looks like a high-class civilian from the way they carried themselves.

"I feel out of place here," Ren whispered at the saint.

"Everything looks so high-class," Jeanne replied. "Oh look like we're in time."

"Attention everyone." Came from the white lily, Chevalier d'eon who is wearing a beautiful white dress, who made her way to the center of the mansion. Everyone present inside the room is looking at her and waited for her to continue. "Good evening, allow me to introduce myself. I am the white lily and her highness personal guard, My name is Chevalier d'eon. It is a pleasure for us to see you here on today event."

"Her majesty is the most pleased to see everyone attend the event she makes. Today we're not only here to celebrate the successful operation of our forces but also to celebrate the expansions that our country made and it is all thanks to everyone who help France. This event is for all of you." Chevalier d'eon announced before making a bow under the sound of applause coming from everyone.

"But of course. I do not want to make her majesty waiting as she cannot wait anymore to see everyone here." The white lily took some step toward the mansion stairs before looking at everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Give your round of applause for our queen! The queen of our country, please welcome Queen Marie Antoinette!"

Pieces of music suddenly played as Chevalier d'eon introduced the queen of France. Everyone clap their hands as the queen slowly walk down the stairs wearing a beautiful white dress and make the queen look beautiful and stunning. She gracefully steps at each stair with a matching smile on her.

Once the queen step reaches the floor. Everyone stop clapping and all attention was on her. Keeping the smile on her face the queen, Marie Antoinette has spoken to her people. "Thank you for the warm and wonderful welcome! And thank you Chevalier d'eon for the kind introduction."

"As Chevalier d'eon said, I cannot hold my excitement to see everyone here tonight." She then saw Hakuno at the crowd and sent her a smile. "I'm very pleased to see you here as well, Hakuno. Everyone, please give the sovereign of Seraph a round of applause." Marie told everyone and the room been filled with the sound of applause. The queen is also clapping alongside everyone.

A moment later everyone stops and let the queen continue. "Thank you. Not wanting to become repetitive but I want to let everyone know that this celebration isn't for me. Tonight is the celebration for France success and the loving people living here!"

"I don't want to take everyone time anymore and I also eager to get this evening started. Everyone! Enjoy this evening to the fullest! Let us celebrate our success! Viva La France!"

"Viva La France!" Everyone shouted and repeated.

* * *

The event started as the music played in the background. Some of the attendees settled on their assigned tables while the others walk around and converse with the other guest. Meanwhile, the male servants of Hakuno's group find themselves their table and rest there.

"Look how the male guests surrounded our female friends," Roland commented as he staring at the distance where the female servants are. "We're probably gonna get have the same attention with the female guests if only our old geezer friend over here didn't give them a cold treatment!" The paladin then looks at the nameless archer across him.

"I just said what is on my mind." Archer calmly replied, but then glared at the paladin. "Also who are you calling old geezer? You should be happy that you will not be in any trouble with how creepy you look at those girls." After hearing what Archer has said. Roland immediately pointed his finger onto him. "Trouble? Are you telling me I'm gonna get in trouble by appreciating the beauties around me? That is hilarious, old man."

"I don't want to get work up with your childish antics. But call me old one more time and I'm going to deal with you." He warned the paladin. But Roland just gives him a provoking smile and was about to call him out, but Charlemagne decided to stop the two. "Enough you two, we're here to enjoy tonight event."

"Sure," Roland answered but then make a sigh. "But look how pitiful we are. Four males on a ball, but instead of talking to girls, we're just here in this table." He complained. "Can't we just go and talk to those girls over there? Our charms us paladins will get us into something right new guy?" Roland then asks the raven-haired boy beside him.

"That isn't a bad idea. But we better wait for Hakuno and the others first." Ren answered the paladin question. "I guess that is the best thing to do," Roland replied. "I'm excited to get on that floor and start dancing with a girl." He grinned then continued. "Aren't you guys excited for that as well?"

"I'm nervous with isn't good for me." said by the paladin, Charlemagne and then make a nervous laugh. "You can pull it off, king Charlemagne," Roland said to the paladin. "We've been here before after all."

"That is true."

"Besides it is going to happen soon," Roland said then greeted the familiar girls that is approaching them. "Your table is over there ladies." He said at Hakuno and the female servants with her. "Thank you very much, sir Roland," Hakuno said at the paladin, which make the blond man smile.

"Hopefully nobody harassed you while talking to those guest." said by the nameless archer. "I do not think anyone here has that motive to harass and us servants here," Medusa answered as she and the others sit on a different table. "You four looks excited. Did we miss something?"

"We're just talking about the dance that will happen later on," Roland answered. "Do you girls already have a partner for that or are you still free." He asks the female servant beside their table. "Well dic ask us, but we excused ourselves. So yes we still do not have a partner in mind." Tamamo replied.

"Do not include me, caster. I'm about to ask praetor to have a dance with me." Nero said. "You can have the first dance, saber. But the last dance will be mine. Spending the remaining time of the ball with just the two of us. That is the sweetest thing to do here after all." Tamamo replied while holding herself from the fantasies she has on her mind.

"Who said you going to have the last dance, caster?" Nero challenged her rival.

"Don't get greedy now, saber," Tamamo answered back.

Soon electricity suddenly sparks as the two female rivals stare at each other intensely. Hakuno who knows what to do in this situation, just smiled at the two while in the middle of the intense staring contest of the two servants. The background music suddenly changed and some of the guests stood up with a partner in hand.

"Oh, it's going to start," Medusa commented.

"Oh then," Jeanne whispered to herself while she nervously pressing her index finger at each other. Medusa makes a sigh from seeing the sight of the clueless saint. "Should you boys start inviting your partner before it starts?" The Greek rider reminded the boys across them.

"Come on," Altera said as she grabs not only Hakuno hand but Nero and Tamamo as well. "Let us dance together." She happily asks the three and then slowly dragged them to the middle. "I guess we can change partner afterward," Tamamo whispered and Nero agreed silently.

Medusa taps the saint shoulder and then whispered in her ears. "Go for it, Jeanne." She said and the saint nod after understanding what she means. Jeanne looks at the raven-haired boy and gets his attention by calling him out. "Do you think, um. Do you think you can join me for a dance-" She tried to invite the boy out but another voice the sound very familiar cut her out. "Hey, there hot stuff. Would you like to dance with me!? the beautiful Astolfo tonight!" Astolfo out of nowhere came up and wearing different clothes. The paladin right now is not wearing a suit anymore but a pink colored gown.

"Astolfo!?" Jeanne shouted in disbelief at seeing the paladin wearing a gown and look beautiful with it. Astolfo sheepishly smiled at them as they stared at him. "Stop staring, I know I look pretty with this gown but that doesn't mean I won't get embarrassed from it."

"Is that you Astolfo!?" Roland reenact what the saint did as he looks at his cousin. "Hello, Roland!" Astolfo wave at his cousin with makes Roland shock furthermore. "Guh!" He let out and then passed out from what happened. "Is that blood?" Charlemagne asks as he notices a trail of blood coming from the paladin's nose.

"Well, we cannot help it anymore!" Astolfo then leaned at Ren to give him a better look. "How about it Ren, looks like your not the only one who can pull of a cross-dress huh? Anyway, would you like to have a dance?" He asks the phantom thief who look very uncomfortable from Astolfo who's getting closer to him.

"What!?" Ren heard from Jeanne but wasn't sure what part of Astolfo said made her react like that.

"Well, I uh." Ren tried to make a response but the paladin grab his hand and pulled him. "There no more time for that! Let us go and make our way to the stage Ren!" Astolfo said. "Wait I'm about to ask Jeanne-" He tried to protest but Astolfo already drag him to the stage.

Jeanne looks at the two in distance. "What was that?" She let out, still haven't believed what just happened. "My chance." She whispered in sadness. "Come on let us go," Medusa said as she pulled the saint hand. "The night is still young, so let us keep our self in high energy."

"Wait is this okay? We're both females and-"

"It is fine just look at those two, they are both males it just that one of them is wearing a dress," Medusa said and slowly pulled the saint. "Well, you three watch our tables alright?"

"Well, let us go." The two then leave the king of the paladin, the nameless archer, and the pass out leader of the paladin alone on their lonesome table.

* * *

Unfortunate for the leader of the phantom thief. He got drag in the dance floor by the one and only Astolfo of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne. Getting drag by the male paladin and about to have a dance with him was so much embarrassment for him. Luckily his only saving grace is that Astolfo wearing a gown and no one besides their group knows he is a guy.

But then, it will be more embarrassing for him if he cannot pull himself off on this situation. 'It just likes what happened on that dream, where I wear a drag costume but I still manage to pull it off. Embarrassing as that is I still manage to do it with style.' He told himself and then immediately regain his normal composure.

"You look charming tonight, Ren. I always have this feeling that you will look more good with a different hairstyle." Astolfo compliments his partner as they are now standing on the dance floor. "Thank you. You look good on that as well." He said a bit unsure on how to make a compliment at Astolfo.

"Oh really!? well, thank you very much." The paladin giggled from getting a compliment from the boy. "Well then let us start!" He said then hold his partner hand. The music soon starts and every participant move alongside the rhythm of the song.

Except for the two of them.

"Um. I do not know how to dance." Astolfo sheepishly told his partner. "Um, your not mad right?" He asks Ren who look at him with mix emotion, but it is mostly in disbelief. "Why did you even invite me here, if you don't know how to dance, Astolfo." He slowly worded it out.

"For fun?"

Luckily for Astolfo. Ren isn't the type who will snap out from this kind of situation. He took a deep breath and then move on. The two of them can't leave the dance floor anymore since their on the middle and surrounded by the dancing guest. 'I can pull this off. The show is already starting might as well join it' He said to himself.

"So what now?" Astolfo asks as he looks around for potential exit for them. "They circle us out. We're completely trapped in the middle. I'm sorry Ren I dragged you here." The paladin apologizes at his friend. "It's fine, just follow my lead and we will steal the show, Astolfo." Ren encourages his partner.

"Let's go!" He answered and then the two started to move and followed the rhythm of the music playing at the background. But Ren notices that Astolfo is having a hard time to pick up the steps for the dance. It is not looking good since later on, all eyes will be on there. As they will be left in the middle when the music about to end.

So Ren decided to change things up. Since he's the one going to lead this dance, might as well show up some moves he learned from that dream. Soon the music reaches its climax and little by little the guest making their exit on the stage. "Ren we're going to get left out here to finish this dance," Astolfo said at his partner.

"Just follow my lead." Ren reminded the paladin as he counts the remaining participant before them. 'Just how long this music is before it end!?' He asks himself. 'Nevertheless, I cannot stop now.' Suddenly his face flares up with azure flames.

"Eh?" said the paladin as he stares at the three floating fairies in front of him. "Ren, what are you doing?" He asks. "Stealing the show. Anyway Pixie, High Pixie, and Hua po go find the source of the music and play something else." Ren told the three floating personas beside them.

"Oh messing with their equipment. That sounds fun!' said by the giggling Pixie. "What music should we play then?" She asks. Ren wondered in thoughts for a moment. But he immediately came up with a plan. "Play 'Wake up, Get up, Get out there.' that should be fine."

"Oh alright! Sisters let us go!" Pixie told the other two and they flew away to find who's managing the music. Astolfo looks at him with disbelief. "But the music is about to end. Why are you planning to play something else?" He questioned the boy action.

"My body wants to dance and I cannot stop it."

"Wait what!?" Astolfo let out before he realizes that it was only them on the dance floor and everyone is looking at them even Hakuno and the queen of France is waiting for them to dance. "What now?" He asks in panic. Ren didn't do anything but smile at him.

The music continues and then suddenly get cut off. Soon a piece of different music started to play and the sound of a microphone getting on echoed the room. Everyone started to wonder what is happening but their focus set once again at the two on the dance floor.

Ren stood far away from Astolfo and fix his sleeves. He smiled confidently to himself and then the phantom thief Ren Amamiya started to dance on his rhythm and stealing the show with his moves. As the music goes the audience cannot look at something else but the man in middle dancing.

Astolfo, on the other hand, stood there and watch his partner dance. Just like the audience, he also got captivated by Ren Amamiya and just by watching Ren, it gives him a cool breeze. He also felt the emotion of the singer that is singing the song.

The music soon reaches its end and the audience stood there with wide eyes on their face. Ren makes a bow and then one by one he hears the clap that is getting louder from every passing moment, coming from everyone who watches him.

"That was a show," Astolfo commented behind Ren. "You are a show-off huh? But I cannot complain, that was excellent." Ren turned around and just give a simple reply. A smile on his face.

"That wasn't part of the schedule, but that was stunning, Ren Amamiya." Ren heard a voice from the crowd. Marie Antoinette walk passes through and stand in front of him. "You stole the heart of this many people from your dance. You are oddly special Ren." Marie commented.

"Thank you for the compliment. I just really need to improvise while dealing with this new hobby of mine."

"Which is dancing?" Marie then giggled from her question. "Oddly special indeed. First, you are talking to a cat and now you have this desire to dance." She said to tease the raven-haired boy. "The first one wasn't a hobby and the second one is just newly discovered."

"Oh, so you have more hobbies than that?" She curiously asks. "Well yes, it is much weirder than this, so I rather not to talk about it," Ren replied as his memories about the school festival where he scares a student wearing a mask. He just has this hobby about ripping a mask off a person's face.

The music on the background change once again. This time playing a relaxing beat. Marie Antoinette smiles and then lift her hand at Ren. "The second dance is about to start." She said. "Do you think you can join me for one?"

"Very well." He said and lead the queen on the middle of the floor. Soon the guest joined them and dance once again. "I heard that you have some difficulties making my invitation. Is that true?" Ren asks as he leads the queen from the rhythm of the music.

Marie got startled from hearing his question. She remembers telling d'Eon to not tell anyone about it. But it looks like she forgot about that since Ren is asking her this question. "It just to make up for you. I mean I dragged you around this city and all." She answered.

"I thought it means something else." He chuckled.

"Well."

"By the way, congratulations from everything France achieves."

"You should congratulate yourself as well. You help France too you know." Marie reminded her partner as they dance. "In just a few days the residential park homes we built will have its grand opening." She happily informed him. "Soon people around Seraph will settle their home here in France!"

"Residential park homes?" He asks.

"Yes, it will soon be opened for not only the people of France but also those who are looking for a home."

"To be honest, there are already a large group of people who will live there. They have been living in a caravan and been moving from a different location every week. We offered them a place to live for in exchange for working on our industrial farms."

"I also wanted them to live here so the fear of wild beast attacking innocent people here on France territory will be avoided."

"That's good news," Ren answered while being happy about the result of everyone work. "It is. They will arrive here within two days, we already sent some soldiers to escort them here. But I wanted to make sure they arrive here safe."

"Then perhaps I could help?" He offered.

"But your group should relax now. Since after the opening I will tell my decision whether or not joining your alliance."

"It's fine, I'll be happy to help France anytime."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Ren confidently answered the queen question.

"Then maybe you can join them tomorrow. I'll send one of my soldiers to lead you to them." Marie told him which he nods to answer. "While we talking about it, there are children and senior among their group. So please make sure they arrive here safe."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Ren."

"Viva La France, right?"

Marie smiled from hearing her slogan from him. "Yes 'Viva La France!'." She repeated as she shows him her smile. "By the way, Is that Mozart and Sanson staring at us?" Ren asks as he saw the two in the distance. "They are?" Marie said while taking a peek behind her and saw the two.

"Its because I'm dancing with you does it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I think that is the reason why they staring angrily at you like that," Marie said in an apologetic tone. "I remember what their request is. Did you know that they did request it with you on their mind." The queen curiously raises her head to have a better look at her partner and ask. "What do you mean?"

"Wait you didn't know?" Ren asks in disbelief. "Well I read their letters but all that written in it is your accomplishment, they never wrote their reasons why they did it and all," Marie replied, remembering all those letters she read from their request.

"I guess I should tell you," Ren said. "Mozart reason for making that request is to make new music to present for you. He wanted to ease the stress your feeling so he thought that his music will help. I don't know if you already heard it though."

"I still haven't." The queen said while looking at Mozart in the distance.

"That's strange. I thought he will present it to you as soon as he finishes."

"What about Sanson then?"

"Well, he builds this farm full of animals and crops for you to visit someday. He spends all of his money just for that. Sanson wanted to help you with your dreams, he told us stories about your dream life and the things that you wanted to do. I'm guessing he still hasn't invited you."

"No, he isn't."

"They probably waiting for their opportunity to say it on you." Ren then smiles softy after realizing something. "I probably ruined that opportunity at this point." He said feeling guilty about what he did. "But those two are kind people and they care about you, Marie. I think they deserve this dance more than I am."

"Ren." Said by the queen.

"I'm grateful for the gift and attention you have given to me Marie. But those two deserves it more, I'm still just a stranger on your life. Meanwhile, they were with you and help you longer than what I've done to you." As the music slowly reaches its end. Ren let go of the queen hand and give her a gentleman bow. "I think they waited long enough, Marie."

It left the queen in shock as she stares at Ren. But she understood what Ren mean by that. What she did does make her guilty from picking him over those two who's been with her and like what Ren said, they deserve it more than him.

"Thank you, Ren. You're strange you know that?"

"I get that from a lot of people," Ren said with a smile. "I think the next one about to start, so I better take my leave." He then waves at her and said his goodbye. Marie watches the boy walking away from her and realize she forget to ask him about that thing the other day. 'Like a king to his queen' the one that stuck on her head for a while now.

"Maybe he's that kind of person that will help anyone who needed it." She told to herself. "Maybe I just misunderstood it." Marie then softly smile to herself. "Still what a kind young man." She said and then make her way toward the two friends of her.

* * *

Jeanne for a while now is been staying on their table after the first dance. She did have a dance with Medusa and returned afterward, but Medusa mostly teases her during that. Once they returned, they let Charlemagne and Roland go and dance.

But Medusa got ask by Roland which she accepts, Charlemagne, on the other hand, got dragged by Astolfo and the two awkwardly dance and The nameless archer said his going for a walk. But she saw him making his way to Hakuno near the dance floor.

She also saw the show that Ren did earlier. She doesn't have any idea that Ren is good at dancing. His moves are smooth and eye-catching when she saw it. But then she also saw the queen of France asking Ren for a dance. Since then she hasn't seen Ren.

She has been alone here for a while now not until she heard the chair move and someone seated on it. Looking beside her, she saw the raven-haired boy who looks exhausted from everything he did. "Oh, welcome back." Jeanne greeted the boy.

"Thanks," Ren replied as he grabs a glass of beverage that is placed on their table. "The ball dance will going to end soon, Aren't you going to dance, Jeanne?" He asks after taking a drink on the beverage in his hand. "I don't have a partner to dance with."

"Strange. No one asks you to dance?"

"Well, I decline some invitations."

"Why is that?"

"Nothing." She said while looking at some female getting invited for the last dance. They look so happy, both the man and the girl. She feels a little jealous of looking at them. "Then perhaps you can join me for the last dance, Jeanne?" She heard coming from Ren.

"Huh?" Was all the saint could let out after getting surprised by his invitation. "Are you inviting me for a dance?" She tried to clarify. "You wanted me to become your partner for this last dance?"

"That is right."

"Are you sure?" Jeanne asks in hesitation. "I'll be fine here. You don't have to invite me." She said. But once Ren makes up his mind, he's not backing down anymore. "But I wanted you." He said in a straight face which make the saint blush.

"How can you say that in a calming manner." The saint asks while looking away at the thief. The music on the background started to play and the participant started to dance. "Come on, this is our last chance," Ren said as he gently grabs the saint hand and pulls her up.

Jeanne didn't make any protest at the boy. Soon the two of them reach the dance floor, Ren holds Jeanne's hand and put his other hand on her waist. Jeanne followed Ren lead as they move to the rhythm of the song that gets played.

"You know a lot happened since we met." Ren started to talk and break the silence between them. "I remember that rainy day, where I'm just roaming around on that lonesome road." He made a soft smile on his face as he continued the story. "Waking up on the middle of a forest, clueless about what happened, and things don't seem familiar from the memories. You could tell I was very lost at that time."

"But things change when a blond-haired girl that is riding a horse stop in front of me. She looks at me in the eye with concern showing on her face." Ren chuckled as his recollecting his memories. "Who knew that it will all be going to start with a raincoat."

"Well, you look very drenched and cold from the rain," Jeanne replied. "I wish I could do more. But I was in the hurry at that time."

"What you did is more than enough. Most people will just ignore me, especially if they are in a hurry. But you didn't, you even lend me your raincoat to borrow."

"Because of that, I've met the people of that town. I even meet saints that I never thought I would ever meet. They even took care of me. That's why I wanted to thank you, Jeanne. If it wasn't for you, who knew where would I be now."

"You thanked me more than enough," Jeanne said as she felt her body getting closer to him. "I think you forgot everything you've done for that town and us saints."

"I feel like it wasn't enough," Ren commented. "Which is why I want to make it up with everyone." Jeanne looked at her partner in question. "What do you mean, Ren?" He looks back at Jeanne as they keep themselves from dancing. "I was thinking maybe I can do something for you. I heard that your home town was on Domremy. Since we're already in France, how about we visit there once we're done here."

"Huh, where did you heard that?" ask by the saint in surprise. "Here and there. I can't remember." Ren jokingly answered. Jeanne makes a pout because of that. "So how about it, Jeanne?" He asks the saint. Jeanne wasn't sure how to respond to his invitation. It sounds nice but she felt hesitant from the idea of visiting her hometown.

"It sounds okay. But there wasn't anything to do there." She commented. "Besides we're not sure that Domremy already existed here on Seraph." Ren felt hesitant at her voice so he decided to ask. "You know living with you saints, I notice that you aren't good at hiding. So can you tell me the real reason?"

Jeanne body startled after hearing that. She wasn't sure if she didn't hide that feeling properly or it just Ren saw it from her. "Well, when I decided to save France, I made up my mind that I could never return to that village." She told her partner. "I mean I felt like I just threw it all away."

"But things are different now," Ren said to her. "This isn't the world we born into." Jeanne hides her face from her partner as she thinking of a reply. "That is true. We're on Seraph now, a virtual world that will soon become similar to the one we know."

"But I still have that feeling inside me."

"I haven't told anyone about this but I leave my hometown as well. We're similar in that matter, the only difference is that the town itself threw me away because of the rumors surround me. It even forces my parents to sent me to someone they barely know."

"What rumors are you talking about?" She asks.

"Rumors said that I assaulted a guy and almost killing him. That lead me into probation for almost a year and got kicked out of my home and the school I attend." Ren said as he summarizes what happened at him. "But in reality, I help a woman from a man that is trying to force himself to her."

"But my action backfired at me. I got arrested because of it."

"Wait why? Didn't you help a woman?"

"I did. But that man is a politician. He's someone that has a position from the government. Because of his connection, he forces that woman to tell the authorities that I assault him."

"That is horrible."

"I leave my hometown as a criminal and forced into life with a record on my name. My life drastically changes because of that, but I do not regret anything that I did nor do I hate myself for not regretting it." Ren smiled to himself as he said that. "Once my probation end and a memorable year of my life, I returned to my hometown again. Rumors are still there but I didn't care anymore. I returned there free and move on from anything that happens."

"I'm sure you can do the same as well." He said while trying to encourage Jeanne about it. "I'm not sure, I'm still a bit hesitant about it."

"You don't have to think too much about it. I'll be there with you if you wanted."

"You are? Then perhaps we could give it a try." Jeanne finally made up her mind after some encouragement. "But let me at least think about when we're going okay?"

"Of course!"

The two continued dancing with the rhythm of the music. The song continues and the two only felt each other. They didn't notice that their body are much closer than it was earlier. Jeanne let her head rest from his shoulder and felt the warmth of his body.

She started to think why is he interested in her hometown and what kind of stuff they going to do in there. All Jeanne could remember was doing house chores and reading bibles. She also knows how to farm but she wasn't sure if that going to be interesting to tell.

The two continued but suddenly they heard a voice shouting at them. The music and the dance have a stop because of that intervention. They look at the one who shouted and saw Gilles drunkenly walking toward them with a bottle of beer on his hand.

"Stay away from her, you demon!" He said as he threw his hand on the air. "Don't get close to him, Jeanne. That man is a spawn from hell." Gilles told the saint who staring at him in confusion. "Gilles, what is the meaning of this?" Sanson asks as he blocks his way. "Sanson? Don't get in my way and don't turn your back against that demon!"

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"That man over there is a demon!" Gilles said while pointing his finger at Ren. "France is in danger because of that! We need to kill him, we need to kill him, we need too because that is our only way to save ourselves at him."

"Your drunk right now, Gilles. You don't have any idea what you are talking about." Sanson said as he tried to pull Gilles away from the two. But Gilles fights back and shove the man hand. "You have no idea what I saw." He continued his yelling. "I saw him summoning a demon! I saw him controlling it! I saw it, I saw it all!"

"You cannot hide from those things you have done to France. You're a demon! And demons like you should be burn, executed, or impaled to death!" Ren could only stare at Gilles and listen to his threats. "I saw you, I saw you! That demon you summoned."

Gilles chuckled as he tried to remember the name of the demon that Ren summoned. "Asmodeus was it?" He heard gasp coming from the audience as he reveals the demon name. "Yes, you heard it right! This man summon the prince of hell!"

"Let us kill him right now! We cannot let a spawn of demon-like him walk into this world. We cannot let him summon that demon and killed all of us!" Gilles said as he walks around Sanson who couldn't believe what he just heard. The man grabs Jeanne hand and tried to pull her away from Ren. "Get away from him, Jeanne." He said but Jeanne didn't budge. She just stood there as Gilles is yanking her hand.

"Come on now, Jeanne! You are in danger!" Gilles shouted. "He's a demon can't you hear me! A demon!" He repeated but Jeanne cannot contain herself anymore as she raises her hand and slaps the man in his face. "Stop, Gilles!" Jeanne shouted at her friend.

"Just stop." She said. Jeanne felt bad from hitting her friend but she cannot just stop herself anymore. "But-" Gilles then got pulled by the Soldiers of France and dragged him toward the exit. He didn't protest anymore as he stares at Jeanne who's in the point of crying.

Ren stood there bewildered at what just happen. He cannot believe that someone else beside Vlad III saw Asmodeus. He's not sure what to say at Jeanne after hearing that on Gilles. He wasn't sure what to do at this moment.

"Sorry about what just happened," Marie said as she walks at the center. "We're sorry about our general behavior. He let the alcohol on his head. Please don't let yourself be in fear because of what he said." Marie then looked at Ren. "This man help France greatly. We cannot let the words coming from a drunk man make us fear, Ren."

"So let us move on and continue this beautiful evening with smiles on our face," Marie told everyone. The party continues but the atmosphere has changed. Guests started to murmur at one another with a hint of fear on their tone and it made Hakuno and the servants on her group felt uncomfortable because of it.

* * *

Early morning, Gilles de Raise has been called by the queen, Marie Antoinette. The appointed general of France is currently getting questioned by the queen regarding his action yesterday night. Gilles mind is clear and remembered what he has done. But he stayed quiet and let the queen finished first.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done sir Gilles? Not only you accused someone but also spread fears on our people." Marie said at the general. She looks at him with a disappointed look on her eyes. "Can you explain your action sir Gilles?"

"Forgive me, your highness. I was drunk that night and I don't remember what I have done." Gilles answered the queen question. He lowered his head and kneel on the floor while trying to sound apologetic and sincere in his apology. "I let the alcohol on my head. Forgive me."

"You did sir Gilles."

"I want to make up for what I have done your majesty. So please tell me what I must do to earn your forgiveness and the people of France."

"I heard reports about the operation at the sewer. Tragic as that may be and probably the reason why you drowned yourself to alcohol. But you still going to get punished at what you have done."

"I will gladly accept the punishment you bestow at me, your majesty."

"You will be forced into a break on your position and take community services to reflect on your actions," Marie said and sentencing the punishment of Gilles de Raise. "As you will," Gilles said as he stands up from his feet. "But your majesty, before I take this punishment. I would like to help and escort the people that will be living here soon."

"Explain your reason, sir Gilles."

"I would like to take this opportunity not only to help them but also to use the opening of the residential park home for me to make an apology in public," Gilles stated his reason. "So is it possible to settle that first before I take the punishment you sentence, my queen."

"I see," Marie said as she has begun to think about Gilles explanation. "That would be the best course of action for you to make an apology. Very well sir Gilles, your punishment will be delayed until the grand opening. It may be also the best chance for you to apologize to Ren after your accusation at him."

"His helping as well?"

"He is, I already sent someone to escort him to the caravan. The report also says that he has two servants with him and will guard the other caravan on the west. Leaving Ren guarding the caravan coming from the east." Marie informed the general.

"Then perhaps I could join him on the east then apologize to him for what I have done."

"Please do."

"I will take my leave then and join him." Gilles bowed and then make himself out of the mansion. As soon as he reaches the entrance of the mansion, he saw the guard from yesterday. The one that saw him drinking under the tree. Gilles approaches the guard who's body startled because of him.

"Hello there." Gilles greeted the guard.

"Ye-yes, sir?" Yelp by the guard.

"I have something I want you to do."

"W-what is it sir?"

"I want you to present everyone those eggs and feast on it alright?" Gilles told the guard. "Those eggs?" asked by the guard. "Yes, those eggs that you men are eating for a while now."

"Oh, that delightful food." The guard said as he remembers the salty yet delicious taste of that egg. "The very one, I wanted to apologize for what I have done. So I wanted everyone to feast on those eggs as much as they want."

"Really sir?!"

"Of course, please carry my orders right away." Gilles gently told the guard. "Yes sir!" said by the guard and leave the general alone. "Now what to do on that demon," Gilles ask himself. "I guess its time to show everyone what that demon is." He said and slowly started to laugh as he leaves the mansion.

* * *

 **Author Note: Alright that settled the chapter 10 of this story. But the France arc is still going to continue! [Probably 5 or 8 more chapters before moving to the next]. Wasn't really sure how to write this ball event, but I tried to pull it off. That track from P5D [Wake up, get up, get up there.] look very cool for me! Ren moves is very smooth and I loved it! [I also wanted to put that one in the P5R trailer, but it just to short.] Anyway enough with that and onto the chapter thoughts. I realize that I should make a chapter that focuses Ren arrival here in Seraph and how he meets Jeanne. I mean it would be bad to just put this stuff about their past without a proper chapter for it. [But I'm not sure where to put that part.]**

 **[And yes Gilles is starting to make a move!]**

 **Also about Marie. Well, I realize after this arc, I probably ended up forgetting her existence on this story which is bad since I kinda make it that she a potential lover for Ren. So I decided to calm our protagonist down from picking up girls. [Beside she a queen of a country, I cannot just let her join the group on their adventure and forget all her responsibilities] so yeah we're back to Jeanne and Martha [Which I also starting to forget].**

 **Lastly, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. I mean reaching this milestone is a first time for me! and I wanted to deliver much better quality than what I'm doing alone. So if your interested send me a PM! and let us talk about it. [I also thinking about rewriting the chapters before France Arc. So whoever becomes my beta reader, we're gonna have a lot of work to do!] [I also might just put that chapter of Ren meeting Jeanne for the first time at chapter one.] I think its better that way.**

 **Anyway, that is all! leave a review and follow this story! might as well favorite it~**


	11. Freedom Arc: Hunt for the demon

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belongs to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"Even if this country fall. He alone will survive."_

 _\- Haru Okumura (Persona 5)_

* * *

"Sir, Wake up." Ren Amamiya heard a voice beside him. He wakes up seeing a field of grass and tents that getting build up. He blinks several times and makes sure that his vision isn't tricking him. "We will arrive in France tomorrow." The soldier him informed. "But the night is going to hit soon. So we better set a camp for tonight." Hearing that. Ren stretches his arms before jumping off the wagon his using. "Hopefully nothing happened to your friends at the west." Ren gives the soldier a friendly smile before replying.

"I think they can handle it. They are the scouts of the group after all." He said remembering Archer and Medusa this early morning. The two decided to help him on escorting this caravan. But since two caravans will arrive in France. They decided to split up leaving Ren on the east while the two help the west. "By the way sir. I heard that someone will come here and help us with escorting." Ren looks at the soldier in curiosity. "Really? Who's that going to be?" He asks.

"I don't have any idea. But they will arrive here soon." The soldier jumps off on the wagon and stands in front of Ren. "Guess it's time for us to help." He said. "Yeah, let's" Ren replied. 'Someone going to help us?' He wondered in his mind. 'Could it be Charlemagne or Astolfo? Maybe Jeanne?' He thought. 'But then I remember that they are going to help Marie at preparing the celebration for these people.'

'I wonder who-' Ren stops when he saw a group of soldiers on horses. "It looks like they arrive." He heard beside him. "Oh look, it's sir Gilles." Ren saw the man coming to them. "It's good to see that nothing happened on these people." Gilles said in a neutral tone. "and to you." The man addresses him. "I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday. Hopefully, you understand that I was drunk at that time."

"You see. Something happened that made me turn into that sorry state. I feel like I failed my people and my frustration and angrier lead to you. I'm sorry if I scared you. Please forgive me." Ren notices how Gilles trying his best to make his apology sound sincere. He can at least appreciate that. But he saw what happened. He even heard the name of the demon he summoned. Hearing him making an apology after all of that feels strange.

Remembering what Vlad III told him about him. He cannot fully trust this man. Even though Jeanne trust him. Ren mind, body, and soul telling him not too. Which is why he decided to be cautious around him. "I already move on about it." He passively replied. "I also understand. So there is nothing to apologize anymore." He said while waiting for Gilles reaction.

"I'm glad." A small smile appeared on Gilles's face before he replies. "Then we should help these people settling this camp." He gives a signal at the soldiers behind him. "Help these people and prepare the food." He commanded. "Yes, Sir!" The soldiers gave their salute before leaving. "Her majesty still supply us foods even though we have enough?"

"Yes, I told her that it's not needed. But her majesty is just very modest." Gilles replied at the soldier beside Ren. "Viva La France! We're gonna have a feast tonight!" The soldier cried out in joy. "Indeed we will," Gilles said hiding his amusement from it. "Anyway let us not stand here and make idle talk." He said before leaving the two.

"Well let us start helping everyone." Ren nodded his head in agreement with the soldier statement. "I'm excited about tonight! I'm gonna eat like there is no tomorrow!" said the soldier. Meanwhile, Ren keeps his look at Gilles. He felt something strange about the man. "Just what are you up to, Gilles?" He whispered under his breath.

* * *

After finishing setting the tents around the camp. The people on the caravan and the soldiers of France started to have a party. They are happily chatting at each other and making casual conversation. Some are dancing around the campfire while following the rhythm of the beat coming from their instruments. Some are having a feast on the food and drinks placed on the tables. Some are already drunk but still keep ongoing. Ren watched all of this in the distance while enjoying the lively evening on the camp.

"Hey mister, why are you here alone?" He heard from one of the children that are approaching him. "Are you not having fun?" He shakes his head in disagreement and reply. "I like the view here." He simply answered their question. "See, if you look over here you can see everyone having fun," Ren told the children. "Really?" The children then find a place beside him and see the view for themselves.

"Look!" One of them giggled and pointed at the campfire. "I can see my parents dancing over there!" The children started to giggle as well when they saw their parents and familiar faces around the campfire. "The view here is nice." Ren simply smiles after hearing their comment. "If you look behind you. You can see the lights coming from the fireflies in the distant." He told.

His group of companions immediately turned around to see the fireflies. "So pretty." They let out in awe. "Do you think there are fireflies in the city, mister?" One of them asks. "Because if there aren't. Then we're gonna miss them." He turned around and saw a small girl that look sad. "They might not be a lot of them in the city and you won't see them glow like this. But that makes this rare scene much more beautiful because we don't usually see them." He tried to comfort the girl.

The girl smiled a little after hearing that. "Then I just need to be patient and wait to see another one." She told to herself before beaming a smile to him. "Thank you, mister?" She and her friends realize that they still do not know his name. "My name is Ren Amamiya." He introduces with a friendly smile on his face. "Hello! My name is Sera and this is my friends." She said and one by one they introduce themselves to him.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said at the children in front of him. "By the way, are you not hungry? Because we have food here if you want." Sera said while showing the foods they have. But something caught Ren's eyes. "What is this?" He asks while pointing at the transparent egg. "Oh, the soldiers give it to us." One of them answered. "My father said it taste salty at first but delicious afterward."

"We still haven't tried it though. We don't like its taste and it's look." Sera said and her friends agreed to her. "But our parents going to get angry if they saw us wasting food." Sera then pouted and continued. "But I don't want to eat it." She then and crossed her arms. "Then let me have it. They won't get mad if you share your food to someone else right?" Ren offered. "Really?!" Sera happily asks. "Yes." He replied and they happily give him a bowl full of it.

"Are you going to eat it?" Sera asks in curiosity. Ren looks at the bowl and felt his stomach getting sick just by looking at it. "Maybe later." He said and make an excuse. "Okay!" Sera said before watching the fireflies once again. "I haven't seen an egg look like this before." He murmured to himself. "My stomach already acting weird just by looking. So maybe it's not best to try this stuff." He then put the bowl beside him.

"So this is where you been, sir." He heard the voice of the soldier from earlier. "Oh, it seems you already have company, hopefully, you don't mind if I joined." He said before finding a seat nearby. "I'm excited for these people to live in France. They were staying in those wagons for almost a year now and still haven't found a place to permanently stay." The soldier sincerely said even though he's a little drunk. "I can imagine how hard it is to live in the wild while fearing the beasts that lurking around."

"But all of that will change once they arrive in France." Taking another sip on his bottle. The soldier continues with a smile. "Thanks to her majesty! Viva La France!" He said and raise the bottle on his hand. "I'm happy to be part of this mission. I'm happy to serve the queen and the people of France." Seeing the soldier smile. Ren could not help himself but smile as well. "By the way, are you not going to eat those?" He asks while pointing at the bowl on his side.

"No, I won't." He replied. "Can I have it then?" The solider asks Ren. "Sure." He answered and the soldier immediately took the bowl and pick up one of the eggs. "You're missing the delicious taste of this eggs, sir." The soldier said while looking at the egg in delight. "Not only it's delicious. It also gives us soldiers the nutrients we need to fight!" With just one gulp. The soldier consumes one of the eggs. "That taste so good!" Ren watches the soldier getting another one.

"Is that how you eat those?" Ren pointed out. "Oh yes, you need to take this in one gulp." He saw the beaming smile of the soldier as he began explaining. "The insides of these eggs feel horrible in your mouth. So to avoid it we just take it in one gulp."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ren asks. "Not really. It's easy to do it since the eggs are slippery in the mouth. The only dangerous about it is choking because someone made some joke." The soldier began to laugh. "Which is why we avoid making jokes when we're eating this." He said and continue eating the eggs on the bowl. "I see." said by the raven-haired man.

"Can I ask you something?" Ren asks the soldier. "Ask away, sir!" replied by the soldier. "Why did France attack Vlad III castle in the first place?" The soldier looks at him in surprise after hearing the question. "Why? Because he's evil. He and his minions killed many of us. You see the condition of the fallen soldier on that castle?"

"They impaled their bodies and let them hang around the castle like some trophy." The soldier looks downcast after remembering that scene. "I see. But when did it all start?" Hearing his another question, the soldier took a sip of his bottle before answering. "It was sir Gilles who encountered that vampire first. They were originally going to destroy this nest, but that vampire and his minions suddenly attack them and killed everyone except sir Gilles."

"Nest?"

"Yes, some nest that creatures who living underwater used." The soldier said. "Those creatures are dangerous and terrifying. Our people could not even fish because of those creatures. But thankfully sir Gilles did something about it. He leads these brave soldiers in their nest to exterminate them. But it looks like those creatures are pets by that vampire. The moment sir Gilles group step on that breeding ground. That vampire came and kill almost everyone."

"Luckily Sir Gilles made it and reported what happened. His story gives us the strength to avenge our fallen soldiers. Which why we assaulted that vampire castle every single night. With Sir Gilles leading us, we will have our revenge against them." He then looks at him. "Thankfully all of our efforts didn't go to waste. We finally avenge our friends." He saw the smile on the soldier face before thanking him personally.

"But damn now I realize that Sir Gilles is one lucky soldier. It's like the goddess of fortune is always on his side and keep him safe from that kind of situation. He manages to survive the event that happened in the sewer against the remnants of that vampire minion that other day. Many of our men died on that day, but Sir Gilles determination to keep going make us believe in him more." The soldier proudly said.

"Oh goodness, I eat all of it." The soldier said while looking at the empty bowl. "I should return now. There still food on the table that needs to get eaten." He stood up and wave goodbye to Ren. "We will have another party tomorrow. Hopefully, you have a drink with me alright?" Ren smiled hearing the soldier offer. "I'm still underage." He said and made the soldier laugh. "Ha! When I was on your age, I already experience getting drunk!" Ren watches the soldier walking away. "I'm getting tired now." He heard behind him. "We'll be going now, bye!" Sera said and soon the children leave. Seeing himself alone once again. Ren lay down on the ground and look at the evening sky. "Gilles leads them on a nest, huh?"

"I need to prepare for tomorrow." He said to himself. "I'll keep everyone safe like what you ask me, Marie." He whispered before letting himself fall to sleep under the blanket of stars and the beautiful evening sky.

* * *

Early morning the caravan is getting prepared to move. Everyone is packing their kinds of stuff and the soldier of France are scouting the road before they move. Ren Amamiya is currently helping on disassembling the tents they have used. "Ren! Good morning." He heard the voices of the children from yesterday. "Good morning," Ren replied and shifted his attention on the children.

"We're getting excited! Are we ready to move soon?" Sera happily asks the raven-haired man. The girl excitement does show to her face with the beaming smile she sent to him. "We're almost done. We're just waiting for the soldiers to return from scouting." Ren answered. "Save your energy for later. Believe it or not. France will celebrate your safe arrival."

"Really? They will do that for us!?" The children ask in awe. "Yep, so we better have the energy for tonight, alright?" They smiled and nodded to him while showing him their smiles. "Well, I better go back to work-" Ren stop when he saw Gilles walking toward him. "There you are," Gilles said. "I want you to join me on the front wagon." He said while pointing at the head of the caravan. "I already sent some soldier to report on her majesty about our arrival."

"The scouts also reported that there is no sign of any monsters on the road. So we are good to go." Gilles informed him while keeping his voice in neutral. "Come, let us move immediately." He commanded and walk ahead to the front. "He looks so scary," Sera commented in fright. "He does." Ren jokingly said to her. "I need to go now. See you guys later?" He waves his hand and leaves the children with a smile.

After arriving on the front. Ren pulled himself up on the wagon and seat on the driver seat. Gilles is already there is just waiting for him to arrive and without saying anything to each other. The caravan started to move and on its way to France. Ren didn't mind the silence between them, but sitting beside Gilles made him uncomfortable. "Is there something you want to say?" Ren startled when Gilles suddenly spoke. "Or perhaps there is something wrong? You look not comfort over there." He asks.

"Regardless keep your guard up. Prepare for the worst as they say." Gilles reminded him. "I will," Ren replied and the silence returned once again. "But then again. Sitting beside a demon is perhaps one of the worst things happened in my life." Hearing that comment. Ren looks at Gilles and saw that he's serious when he said that. "So why are you here?" Gilles smirk after hearing his question. "To keep an eye on you. You are dangerous around these people after all and I'm just being a good Samaritan for these people."

"Good Samaritan?" Ren chuckled after saying that. "What so funny about it, demon?" Ren saw the smirk on Gilles's face disappears after getting insulted on his comment. "I heard some stories about you, very intriguing I must say and it's a contradiction to what you think on yourselves." Ren the wipe his amusement and look seriously to Gilles.

"Which is why I wanted to know your side about it." He said while looking at Gilles. "Stories?" He heard him laugh after saying that. "What kind of stories from hell did you heard?" Ren ignored Gilles insult and proceed in questioning. "I heard that Vlad III didn't do anything to France. Instead, you and the soldiers under your command attack him." He ignores the chuckle from Gilles and continues. "Not only that. These soldiers are acting strange when Vlad III see them. They look like in pain and died before he can do anything about it. Surely you are aware of the condition of these soldiers before sending them on a mission right?"

"But it doesn't end there. The chest of these soldiers who came in that condition suddenly burst out and Vlad III saw the horrifying creatures eating their insides." Ren continued recollecting the information Vlad III told to him. "Do you have any idea why did that happen?" Gilles didn't reply and just look at the road ahead of them. "Another story I heard is that you gathered some soldiers to get rid of these creatures who live in the water."

"Vlad III and his minions attack you when your group set foot on the area. And only you manage to survive. There is also a claim that these creatures are under Vlad III commands. But then that falsify to what Vlad III statement. He fought this creature similar to that. They also live underwater and made the area around his castle their nest. He manages to drive them away but it looks like they manage to find another place to habitat."

"Somewhere that has a large amount of water. Somewhere like the sewer. Like what happened the other day. I heard that you and your men encounter this creature you claimed under Vlad III command. Many have died but somehow you manage to get away."

"This is the second time it manages to escape Vlad III and His 'Minions'." Ren keeps his eyes on Gilles. "Hearing all of that. I wonder which one is true and which one is false." Ren pauses for a moment and pressed on for answers. "So tell me your side, Gilles De Rais." Ren waited for his answer but get nothing. "Did you send those soldiers knowing those creature is eating their organs?" He asks and Gilles stays quite. "Did you set Vlad III to become France enemy?"

"I want to hear your side. I want to hear it with your mouth. Who between Vlad III and you are telling the truth?" Ren's voice raises a little after saying that. "To be honest, I'm wary of you Gilles. Which is why I wanted to hear it. Because in the end, you are still Jeanne friend. A friend she trusted the most. A friend she been with since then. That even if I tell her all of this I heard about you. She is still going to believe you and will get your side. That is how much she trusts you."

"So just answer my question, Gilles De Rais." Ren finished but still haven't got anything from Gilles. But he heard him laughing softly. The very sound of it startled Ren's body. "The truth?" Gilles let out in amusement. "Yes, yes I did all of that. I sent those soldier with those creatures inside them. I made Vlad III an enemy of France to get my revenge after what he has done to my minions."

"Yes, all of that accusation is true. I did all of it. Just for the mission that given to me!" Gilles said while holding himself from laughing. "Some things never change. Even when we are now living on the moon and the world it made. The people who live here are still stupid and easy to manipulate." Gilles then looks at Ren with a smirk on his face. "But to fair, they are perfect materials for me to uses."

"Virtual body as they may be. The substance is still there and the conditions have been met." The smirk on his face changes into a sadist smile. "Here let me ask you a question. How did my minion burst inside them? What method I'm using for that to happen. For the hint well I didn't use any magic. I also didn't force them for it to happen." Ren began to wonder while watching Gilles laughing on his heart content. "Not force." He murmured and then his eyes got wide from realization. "You didn't-"

"Oh, it seems you realize it. Have you seen those eggs that everyone is eating yesterday evening? Those delicious delicacies that the soldiers telling? Those eggs are what I'm using. I'm feeding them that and their ignorance will slowly kill them." Gilles started his laughing pit. "The look on your face is priceless! I didn't know a demon will make my stomach laugh this hard!"

"You bastard! These people trusted you!" Ren said and pulled Gilles closer and about to hit him in the face. But the smirk on Gilles's face stops him. "They still going to trust me. Believe me, they will. Once you are gone and killed. They will trust me more. A hero who killed the demon. A hero that avenge the people of France. A hero that Jeanne will be proud of." Ren could only stare at him as he says that. "Meanwhile everyone will watch your death, you fiend!"

"ARGHHH!" The voice of someone shouting stop the caravan. "ARGGHHH!" Another voice has been heard. "What are you going to do now, Ren Amamiya?" Gilles looks at him in amusement. "Shut up," Ren replied and jump off the wagon to check what is happening. "HELP!" He heard somewhere close to him. He then checks the back of the wagon and saw the passenger rolling due to pain. "HELP!" They say while holding their chest. "MY CHEST! IT HURTS!" Ren not knowing what to do could only watch the passenger cough in blood.

"SOMETHING COMING!" They shouted and slowly their chest opened. Ren watches the horror happening in front of him as something forcing it way out on the passenger's chest. Ren saw tentacles on their chest moving uncontrollably and pushing it way out on the passenger's chest. "Father!" He heard the voices of the children from one of the wagons. He immediately finds the source and started to realize the horror happening on the wagon.

One by one the passenger is jumping on the wagon and rolling to the ground while feeling an extreme pain inside them. Ren saw the children crying as they watch their parents in rolling in pain while screaming in agony. They started coughing blood and he realizes what is going to happen next. "Close your eyes!" He told at the crying children. "Close your eyes!" He repeated and soon they cover their eyes with their hands.

"Father!" One of the children shouted as they hearing the much louder scream from their parents. Ren forcefully watches the creature burst itself out on the body. A creature who's appendage are heavily spiked and tentacles with circular mouth-like openings marked with shark teeth-like blades. These creatures slowly growing as their body absorb air. Ren could not describe these creatures but horrifying. "ARGHH!" Ren body startled when the children saw the state of their parents body.

"Let's get out of here." He tried to tell the children but they are currently horrified or perhaps trauma about what they seeing right now. Without much choice, Ren hops in on the wagon and carry the children out of the wagon. Once all the children are out of the wagon. He saw Gilles walking toward them with a group of soldiers behind him. "What the hell!" He then heard from the soldiers behind Gilles. "Everyone is dead." One of the soldiers let out in disbelief after seeing numerous dead body of soldiers and the others.

"It looks like you showed your true color," Gilles said. "What do you mean, sir." A soldier asks in confusion. "I cannot believe this. It looks like we've been set up." Gilles replied while faking his realization. "Did you make Vlad III work for you? Or perhaps your the one who's controlling them now. But then again You're a demon, everything is possible just for your evil cause." Ren saw how the terrified look his getting on the soldiers behind Gilles. "Why did it have to end like this." Gilles then looks at the dead bodies that currently getting eaten by those creatures. "Why did you have to kill these innocent people!" Gilles yelled at him.

"That's bullshit!" Ren angrily said to Gilles

"You're going to pay for this demon!" Gilles then pulled his sword and pointed it at Ren. "Men prepare yourself!" He commanded. One by one the soldiers pulled their swords at him. "You disgust me. I thought we can trust you!" One of the soldiers said to him. "We should have to believe what Sir Gilles said the other day! You're a demon! You're just the entire being is evil! You should be burned!" One of them threatens. "Die demon!" One of the soldier's charges at him. "Stop!" Gilles shouted but the soldier didn't listen. Suddenly this creatures attack in a group at the charging soldier and killed him instantly.

"Brace yourselves. These creatures are under his command!" Gilles yelled. "How many do you have to kill?" Gilles asks then shifted his attention on the children behind him. "What are you going to do with those children?" He then slammed his hand on the wagon beside him. "Those children have nothing to do with this. Spare there lives, please. I'm begging you!" Gilles fake acting got all the soldiers believing and started supporting him.

"Let the children go," Gilles told Ren. "Shut up," Ren replied while doing his best to keep his emotion in check. The memories from that one evening when he helps that woman from Shido is coming back. The frustration and shock he felt when he got arrested because of him. Those same feeling is coming back but this time there is angrier on it. But Ren realizes he needs to keep himself calm. The safety of these children depends on him. He doesn't want Gilles to get his hand on these children. "I'm warning you. If you do anything to those children. You will pay for everything." Gilles warned.

"ARGH!" He heard behind him and saw one of the creatures jumps into one of them. Ren immediately pulled the child away from the creature. "Hold each other hands and follow me!" He said and pulled their hand and run straight toward the jungle. "Sir! They are coming for us!" Gilles heard and saw the creatures slowly approaching them. "Let none of these creatures survive!" He commanded the soldier of France while simultaneously order these creatures on his mind.

"Keep running Ren Amamiya. We will come to you." Gilles whispered under his breath. "Everyone will saw your dead body. Yes, that's it. After that, I can go and proceed to my next plan." He then makes a soft laugh while everyone around him is fighting for their lives.

* * *

 _Author Note: Originally I wanted to post this after it got proofread. But unfortunately, there are circumstances and delayed process. Regardless, me and my beta reade_ _r (Zuskato Zyus) will do our best to make this story great. Anyway, Chapter 1 and Chapter 3 has been updated and rewritten while the other chapter remains the same and untouched. So come and see the changes we made on those chapters. Also originally I'm planning to make it an assassination, but then it felt lame for me so I changed it. Then I change it into an Ambush but then It also feels lame and wrong for me. So, in the end, I made it into a Setup._

 _For the plot and a better introduction for the Archangels. With that, we only have three or four chapters left before France Arc ends. I'm excited to write the next arc since I already have an idea hatching for it. Well that is all for today back to honkai impact 3 LOL._

Well, that is all for now, leave a review and follow this story if you're interested. Favorite this as well if you like it. Bye-bye~


	12. Freedom Arc: Clairvoyant

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything. Also credits to the fanfiction titled "The Demon Among Devils." created by The Crimson Lord, I copy a portion of it for this chapter and want to address where it came.**

* * *

 _"Yes. Before that happens, we will take this country!"_

 _\- Akira Kurusu / Ren Amamiya (Persona 5)_

* * *

The celebration continues in France. Everyone is outside of their houses, feasting on the foods that the royalty prepared. Marie Antoinette the Queen of France, manage to pull a big celebration within a few days to prepare. The opening of the residential park homes and the arrival of the people who will be going to live there is an occurrence that the queen wanted to celebrates. Knowing that this will be the start of her dreams to make France a safe haven, not only for her people but also for everyone living in Seraph. She could not help herself but to smile and feel satisfied with their efforts.

"This party is much bigger than what you prepared on the ball, Your majesty." Marie heard a soothing voice approaching her. She looks to see whose voice it was and got greeted by the gentle smile coming from the beautiful saint, Jeanne d'Arc. "Double the effort to double the fun, yes?" The queen replied in a cheerful manner. "Also, please just call me Marie, Jeanne." She requested to the saint. "Won't that be disrespectful, you are the queen of France after all?" Jeanne questioned.

"My position is nothing compared from the likes of you, king Charlemagne, and the sovereign of Seraph. I believe that everyone is equal, especially if their friends." Marie said to the saint. "Besides, Ren is calling me by my name. Without me asking for it." Jeanne watches the queen letting out a giggle after that. "He really does not see a person in their state of life." She remarked and the two giggled knowing that it was true. "He's a very strange man. Mysterious yet charming, courageous but has a kind heart to help. That feeling his giving will make people pull themselves towards him." said the Queen.

"If there is news about him being famous among the females, then it won't surprise me at this point." The queen of France commented with a troubled look on her face. "Don't you agree, Jeanne?" Marie looks beside her and saw the beautiful saint body startled after hearing her question. "Do-does he? I have no idea about it." Jeanne answered and somewhat puzzled about it. "Are you really clueless about it?" The idol queen asks in doubt. "Well, I do hearing talks about him from a large number of females back on our town at Lundy." Jeanne playfully pressed her index finger together as she tried to answer. "They are giggling and fantasizing about him."

"So it's already starting, huh?" Marie stated before she pouted and crossed her arms in a bit of annoyance. "Whether or not he's doing it on purpose. He needed to be stopped from playing around too much." After hearing what the idol queen statement, Jeanne d'Arc the saint of Orleans could only stare at her in bewilderment. "Us having the titles of queen and saints, us who are also females. We must act and protect the hearts of innocent maidens that he unknowingly played!" Marie declared in all seriousness. "Are you with me, Jeanne d'Arc? Will you join me on a mission against him? Will you help me and stop his playful manner around the beautiful maidens' hearts like us?!"

The blond saint listened thoughtfully on what the queen of France said. She been with Ren Amamiya for a while now and knew that what the queen said is true. Her friend does have that personality and charm that will attract any woman to lay an eye on him. Which led her to the question, that whether or not Ren Amamiya is aware of it? Regardless of the answer, that fact itself may become the source of the problem. Because of that, Jeanne d'Arc settled to a decision.

"You're right, Marie. We need to act now before something terrible happened, which is why that I, Jeanne d'Arc the saint of Orleans will help you to stop him and his flirtatious manners." The blond-haired saint replied in a dignified attitude and was hoping for the two of them to have a common ground. But her composure slowly crumbles, when Marie slowly break into a laugh. "Wh-why are you laughing?! are you not serious about what you said, Marie?!" Jeanne asks as she felt embarrassed by falling into her act. The idol queen covered her mouth in amusement as she watches the saint blushing face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, Jeanne." Marie softly gives into a smile as she apologizes to Jeanne who's pouting at her.

"I'm now serious about what I said earlier," Marie said and made the saint sigh. "So you weren't serious about it and I just unknowingly fell into your act." Jeanne looks downcast to expressed her disbelief on the queen. "Well, I just wanted to make the idea sound like a joke at first. But seeing you serious about it, it lights up the bulb on my head that this idea will work!" said the queen of lilies.

"I don't know if I can still trust you." Jeanne replied in a deadpan tone. "You need to trust your teammate if you want to succeed!" Marie said and sent a smile toward the saint. Her infectious smile soon appeared into Jeanne's face and felt amuse by Marie's charming personality. The two enjoyed each other company and made some casual conversation while watching the city engaging in the festival and bloom with joy and happiness. "Ren sure is late on this festival." Jeanne suddenly commented while staring at the new citizen of France enjoying the party. "Archer and Medusa already arrive after escorting the caravan on the west. But Ren still isn't."

"That is true." said the queen with a hint of concern on her voice. "But I'm sure they are fine. I sent Gilles to help him at escorting that caravan." Marie informed Jeanne and try to reassure her. "You sent Gilles to help him even after the accusation he did?" The queen of France nods her head to answer the saint question. "Gilles said that he's feeling sorry and guilty about what he did that night. I wanted to suspend his position due to that, but his very eager to make sure that everyone will make it here. Also hearing that Ren is going to help on escorting, Gilles becomes more eager to go, not only to help but also to apologize to Ren."

"Even after everything that happened, especially at the sewer. He still wanted to help and knew that he makes a mistake and wanted to apologize for it personally. I kinda admire that dedication of him, it makes me proud that I pick the right person on that position." Marie said and look very pleased about it. "I knew that it makes you upset about what he did that night. But I'm hoping that you understand the situation he's in. Heroic spirit we may be, we still are making mistakes after acquiring all of the things that made us heroic spirit."

"I understand all the stresses that made him do those unnecessary actions." said the queen of lilies in an apologetic voice. "I'm not mad at him, I'm just disappointed to him. He of all people should have to know what false accusation does to someone's life." Jeanne d'Arc crestfallen said to the queen. "But if he's going to apologize to Ren. Then I will leave everything happened behind me." Hearing that made Marie satisfied. "I'm sure the two of them are having fun while here we are concerned about them." The idol queen commented and the two of them let out a giggle.

Marie looks at the sky above and lets herself not concern about the two anymore, knowing that they make it here safe. "Did you know, I didn't expect that I will get summoned as a servant here on Seraph. I'm not here to help a master to win the Grail war, but I'm here to become the queen of France once more. I actually wanted to become something else besides being a queen, but seeing France grew into a country I knew. It made me very happy, knowing everyone is working hard to make France a great country. In a queen view, it's a very touching scene to watch. Which makes me satisfied to become it's queen once more."

"I felt like France will grow much further than what I remembered and that feeling itself makes me excited to see." said the cheerful queen as she gives Jeanne a gentle look. "Especially after your group arrival. We may not able to talk this much before, but I'm sure we all getting along since we're part of your alliance now." It took a moment for Jeanne to process what Marie just said to her, and when she did, the saint smiles brightly from hearing the news. "I'm sure Kishinami-san will be happy to hear that."

"Maybe you can accompany me when I said it?" The queen offered to the beautiful saint which she immediately accepts. "Let's go! I'm sure she watching the play that Astolfo doing." Jeanne said and was about to lead the way until a shouting voice interrupts her. The two of them saw Gilles and a group of soldiers approaching them in a hurry. "Your majesty, I have something to report." Gilles's scowling voice greeted the two. "It's about the caravan we're escorting."

"What happened!?" Marie immediately asks in concern. "Tell me what happened?" She asks the appointed general of France. "Ren Amamiya set us up." Gilles blurted out to the queen. "It looks like he made Vlad III minions work under him. That demon uses those creatures to kill everyone in the caravan, by making them hatch inside their body."

"Impossible!" Jeanne's shouting voice got everyone's attention. She ignored her sudden burst and sent Gilles a piercing gaze. "Stop with this false accusation toward him and tell us the truth, Gilles!" The provoke tone from the saint of Orleans gather a group of people and make a commotion around them. Gilles looks at the very important person in his life in shock. That piercing gaze toward him and that tone his hearing. He did not expect it to end up like this, never in his whole life, he wanted Jeanne d'Arc to be angry at him.

"All because of him?" Gilles murmured to himself as he keeps himself under the gaze of the saint. "Gilles!" His body startled after hearing Jeanne's voice calling him out. 'Why? Why are you acting this way, Jeanne? You should be angry at that demon, you should be angry at the people that end your life, you should be! After all the things they have done to you!' The marshal of France furiously thought, then he clutches his fist due to the rage his feeling. 'No, no, no, no! Don't let your anger mislead you on your plan.' He reminds himself and slowly Gilles regained his composure and look at the soldiers behind him. "Tell them what you saw." The general commanded. While there is still a hint of anger in his voice, the soldiers followed his command and pulled out a piece of bloody clothing and showed it at everyone.

"This is the only left to those people that got eaten completely by those horrid creatures." One of the soldiers said. "While the other bodies are left into a frightening state." The crestfallen soldier revealed to everyone and leave them in shock. "I already sent some of our men to recover their bodies, a proper burial is the least we can do for them," Gilles informed Marie who is staring in a disturbance at the bloody clothing. "I'm sorry if I didn't say it sooner. If only I act much faster, then perhaps I could stop that demon from murdering those innocent people." He then shifted his attention to the crowd. "Forgive me people of France for not stopping Ren Amamiya and his demonic desire for blood."

The crowd soon show their sympathy and voice their kind words toward the marshal of France. Gilles smiled softly after hearing the voices of the masses around him. "I don't deserve any of those words you have given to me. But I swear that I'll make him pay for the crimes he did. He took the life of those innocent people who just wanted to find a place to live. Ren Amamiya will pay the same price for his crime." His declaration makes the crowd voices their agreement to him. Gilles de Rais is now full of conviction as he looks at the queen of France. "Allow me, your highness, to serve justice at that demon. Allow me and the army of France to hunt him down."

"This is a complete bull! Ren would not do anything of that nonsense you just said!" Astolfo cried out in anger. "He's not that kind of person you're labeling him, Sir Gilles." Charlemagne said to the marshal. The king of paladin manages to hide his annoyance toward Gilles, after hearing the things he said toward his friend. "Also, you're already sentencing his death without any solid evidence that he did it."

"You're telling me that the statement of this man isn't enough evidence for his crime?" Gilles replied at the king of the paladin. "Then what kind of evidence you want us to show? Do you wish for us to bring one of the corpses here and see for yourself, the horrid state that demon leaves them?" He said while sending an intimidating look at Charlemagne. "No, but it doesn't make sense for him to do all the things you've said. He helps around France without any complains leave his mouth, and now you're telling us that he murders everyone on that caravan?" The king looks straight into Gilles's eyes and shows no fear on him.

"He could be just lying all along, He's a demon after all." Gilles replied and matching the same stare that Charlemagne is giving. "Stop calling him a demon, Gilles. I'm giving you the last warning." Jeanne said coldly at Gilles. Her body is shaking not in anger, but due to the amount of disappointment, she feeling inside her. "I must warn you the same, Sir Gilles." Charlemagne said and the two paladins behind him agreed. "I cannot stand this claims your saying toward him anymore." Hakuno Kishinami commented with her servants also agreeing to her.

Gilles felt alarmed after seeing the whole group against him. But the marshal did his best to hide it and stand strongly on his ground. "Where are you going, Jeanne?" He called the saint who's about to walk away. "I'm going to look for him." Jeanne d'Arc dejectedly replied. "Are you siding with him?" She heard the skepticism voice of Gilles. "I'm going to find out which one is saying the truth."

"I'm sorry, Gilles. But seeing you acting this way, it's hurt me. I hope you realize your actions and the pain you've given to me." The saint of Orleans gives a final look at her friend before walking away. Gilles, on the other hand, stared in shock after seeing that upset look from Jeanne. "Why, why, why?" The marshal repeated like a broken tape. "It's because of you, it's all because of you!" He then pointed at Hakuno's group. "It's all because of all of you!" The group stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Astolfo asks the servant that giving him a creep. "Shut up!" Gilles sudden outburst surprise everyone. "I should have known that all of you are working together. You all probably under his demonic control as well!" His accusation made the crowd around Hakuno's group wary about them. "You're being delusional at this point!" Nero angrily said to Gilles. "Men, capture them!" Gilles suddenly commanded the soldiers behind him.

"Mikon!? Are you crazy?!" Tamamo let out in disbelief. "Shut up, fox!" Gilles said and Tamamo didn't take the insult lightly. "Excuse me?! only selected people are allowed to live after calling me a fox!" The fox shrine maiden said and prepared her talismans after getting surrounded by French soldiers. "Spend your time in the prison and wait for your punish-!" Gilles then got interrupted by Marie's voice. "Enough!" She shouted. "Put down your weapons." The queen ordered at the soldiers surrounding Hakuno's group. "Hakuno, please return to the hotel for now." Marie said at Hakuno, she then faces the marshal. "Wait for me in the mansion." She fearlessly said and leave no opportunity for Gilles to protest.

"Marie?" Hakuno called the queen and notice how distress she is. "I'm sorry for everything. For now, just return to the hotel, I'll ask for your presence as soon as possible." Marie said and give her one last smile before walking away to make a statement on the crowd. "We should follow her advice for now." Nero said to her praetor. "Let's talk about it at the hotel. We might as well try to pinpoint Ren location." Hakuno a bit upset about everything, she took her servant advice and promptly returned to the hotel.

* * *

"Thank you, Sandman." said the exhausted leader of the phantom thief at the moon headed fairy-persona. The persona nodded his head and disappears in azure-colored flame and returned to the sea of souls inside the thief. "This going to be a long night." Ren Amamiya said to himself after finding the ground comfortable to seat into. Looking at the now sleeping children beside him, the thief remembers the sobbing noises that these children make during their escape on Gilles earlier.

"I'm sorry." Ren softly said at the sleeping children, his voice is full of pity as the memories of their escape played inside his mind, and remembers how his body wanted to stop from running due to the sympathy his feeling toward these children, how his mind wants him to tell these children that everything is going to be okay, he felt his soul is boiling in anger and wanted him to go back and take revenge for what Gilles did. Those mixed and conflicted emotions that the thief felt, he forces himself to ignore his anger and make the safety of these children his priority.

Ren almost hurt himself from doing it. The thief cannot believe that it's all happening again, he been accused of something he didn't do, just like what Shido did. His encounter with that man change his life entirely, that accusation he said that push him to live a life of a delinquent. But what Gilles did is different from Shido, he's now accused of murdering numerous people and the trust of France on him is now in severe.

He also broke his promise with Marie, that he will keep everyone safe from danger. The queen trusted him, but his failure will put that trust in doubt. The mutual trust between him and Hakuno Kishinami and her group will be put in questioned as well. He wonders what they think of him now, Specially Charlemagne, Astolfo, Roland, and most important Jeanne. "Are they going to believe what Gilles said or not?" He looks at the ceiling of the cave and wondered.

"What do you think?" Ren immediately stands up after hearing someone else voice. He looks at the entrance and saw a familiar blond-haired beauty standing with a concerned and teary eye at him. "Jeanne." Was all the thief manage to say after seeing the saint in relief. "How did you find me?" Ren asks the saint that is standing strong even with the emotion dwelling inside her. She wipes her tears and put up a brave front before showing the talisman on her hand. "They help me to find you." She said and Ren remembered the same talisman that Tamamo give them for communication.

The raven-haired boy searches on his coat and saw the same talisman glowing in bright blue. "I see." He smiled softly after realizing that they were picking up his location due to it. "What happened?" Jeanne slowly speaks up and asks. "Tell me what happened." Tears started to flow once again on her face. "I don't know whom to believe." Her voice started to break as she tries to wipe the tears on her eyes. "He's telling everyone that you're a demon, his telling everyone that you murdered those people, his telling me that you did all of those things!"

Ren could not watch his friend crying in front of him, he slowly approaches the saint and put her in his arm. "I don't know who's saying the truth." Jeanne said as she sobs in his shoulder. "Please, tell me what happened." Ren petted the saint gently to calm her down. "I will, but please don't cry." The thief kindly told the saint, She nodded and slowly calm herself from the sudden burst, and the two stayed in that position for a while. "Are you okay now?" Ren asks as release the girl on his embrace. "Yes, I am." Jeanne d'Arc replied.

"We better talk somewhere else, we don't want to wake the children from their sleep." The thief said and look beside them, Jeanne followed his gaze and saw several children sleeping near the campfire. "Who are they?" She asks in surprise. "Come on, We'll talk at the entrance," Ren said and waited for Jeanne to reply before going on the cave entrance. The two felt the cold evening wind and they are now under the light from the virtual moon. "I think it's better if everyone going to hear this." He said before pulling out the communication talisman on his pocket and activate it by saying the keyword 'Mikon'. "Ren?!" Astolfo's voice has been heard coming from his talisman. "You made us worried you know!" Even though he cannot see Astolfo, he can tell by his voice that the paladin is on tears.

"I'm glad to hear you speaking, Ren. Reading the coordinate it looks like you and Jeanne are with each other right now." Ren then heard Hakuno's voice in relief. "I'm sorry about what happened." The raven-haired boy voices his apology on his talisman. "But I'm glad everyone is fine." He said and heard Nero chuckling behind the line. "You're glad that everyone is fine, even though your the one that is getting drown in trouble right now?"

"What happened, Ren? Gilles is claiming that you murdered everyone at the caravan." Charlemagne's voice has been heard next. "I want everyone to listen carefully." The thief said before making a pause to think where to begin, he then took a deep breath before continuing. "Gilles de Rais set me up." He revealed. "I think I know the reason why. But for now let me tell what actually happened, and other things I picked up about him."

"It started around my conversation with Vlad III, the lord impaler himself at his castle during the raid." Ren then started his story and tell everything he learned from Vlad III. "Gilles has been sending soldiers at Vlad III castle, he claimed that these soldiers appeared on his castle in pain on their chest. He wanted to do something about it but these creatures that under Gilles control burst out on their chest and attack him. The process continues but Vlad III could not stand seeing these soldiers slowly dying due to Gilles, he mercy killing them and impaled their bodies. Perhaps to send a warning at Gilles or maybe that just Vlad III nature."

"But the lord impaler already become France enemy, and it's people supported Gilles and drive the castle ruler away from his home. We are also part of the reason why it becomes successful." Ren felt sympathy at Vlad III but decide that this isn't the time to dwell in it. "Remember the bodies impaled around Vlad III castle? Those bodies that have opened chest and have nothing inside? Those are the soldiers that he mercy killed."

"Yeah, I remember that." Jeanne answered beside him. "But if this creature came inside them, then why we haven't seen one around his castle?" She asks and the people who in that operation, voice their agreement at it. "Well, the answer to that also lead to Gilles reason why he set up Vlad III." Ren looks at Jeanne and answered. "Gilles built these creature nest at the place where Vlad III castle is. This creature is causing terror at any place that has a large body of water, and Gilles is sending his soldiers not to fight them, but to feed these creatures with human lives."

"One of the soldiers told me that one day, Gilles decided to lead a large number of soldiers to get rid of this creature. You can imagine his real goal as to why, but that day also is his first encounter with Vlad III. The two fought each other and the lord impaler won, and force Gilles to retreat and abandoning his goal. Vlad III built his castle at that place and drove these creatures away on his land. Because of that, Gilles decided to have his revenge at Vlad III by using France against him."

"Then where are these creatures that Vlad III drove away?" The king of the paladin asks. "He said that this creature likes to live near the water, I also think that Gilles at that point wanted a place where he can hide these creatures. The only place where he can do that is the sewer under France. I heard that there is an operation that happened on the sewer that other day, many lives have been taken and only Gilles manage to live."

"Something terrifying like that happened just beneath us. But then, I don't really see the reason why he's doing it." Jeanne said in crestfallen while staring on the ground. "This is still a hypothesis, but I think Gilles de Rais is working under Karl der Große." Ren said and called the sovereign on the other line. "Do you remember our suspicion about him? After seeing those creatures in much closer, I notice that they are similar to what I fought at the cave. It probably because that person who summoned it is also Gilles."

"But the question is, how did he change himself? I could only guess that Karl der Große has something to do with it." said the thief. "Remember that they are going to fight against the sovereign, which means they need an army to use against us. I think what Gilles's goal is to support Karl der Große with an army of those creatures."

"Which makes me wonder, he uses this egg to feed everyone with it and use their unsuspected body for them to hatch. And perhaps the whole of France is now under Gilles control, and now just waiting for Gilles order to hatch inside their body." Due to what he said, almost everyone releases a gasp from hearing it. "Does this mean everyone in France has these creatures inside them?" Astolfo cried out in panic.

"Only those who eaten those transparent eggs, but I can only assume that most of France soldiers have one or perhaps more of these creatures inside them." said the thief. "Added those who already hatch and now hiding at the sewer, Gilles with a snap-on his finger, he can destroy the whole city on France." This causes everyone to be aware of what may happen in France. "We need to do something about it, right now!" Astolfo shouted but yelp in pain "What that for!?" He whimper and Ren could only imagine the paladin getting a smack on his head from shouting.

"Don't shout, someone might hear you." Charlemagne said at the other line. "I agree, Gilles probably sent his men to check up on you," Ren said and everyone agrees. "But Astolfo is right, we need to do something about it." The sovereign commented. "Do you have any plan on your mind, Ren?" She asks and the thief immediately answered. "I do, but considering that France may turn against us, we better be cautious and wait. For now, try and talk to Marie, see if she still willing to talk and listen to us."

"What about you?" Astolfo asks. "I'll find a place to hide, Gilles will probably make his moves soon against me. Also, I need to keep the children safe from him." Everyone picks up what he said and asks about it. "There are the only survivors left, I need to keep them safe. I cannot risk anything when it comes to them." Ren answered, and a bit melancholic about it. "It's the least I can do for them and my promise to Marie."

"Will this really help you to clean up your name? By the time you find a place, Gilles already tarnishes your name at everyone." Tamamo asks in doubt. "I know, this will also affect our goal in France. But to be honest, I don't really care what other people think of me, all that matters to me is to make sure these children are safe, and also to personally apologize to Marie. I probably put her trust in me in doubt."

"I don't want that, I don't want to betray someone trust on me, especially someone I've become friendly with." He then looks at the saint who's staring at him. "Which is why I think it's time to tell everyone who I'm really is. For all you knew, I'm Ren Amamiya known as Joker and the leader of the rebellious phantom thieves of heart. We fight against the corrupt society that I and my friends live in, by entering into their cognition and forcefully changing the heart of our target. We make them confess and change the way they live their lives, I don't personally believe that we should be called heroes, but I know we did the right thing."

"We fight against what we think is not right, and we change it for the better. It a selfish goal, and I know it. Even though, I will not stand against what I believe. The justice we fought for against the society is for us to decide, and for me, the phantom thieves did the right thing." Ren said while giving the saint a soft smile. "I also wanted to say about what Gilles said is true. I really did summon a demon when I fought Vlad III."

Ren heard different reactions coming from the talisman. But his attention focus at Jeanne d'Arc, the saint stared at him in shock and disbelief. He understands why, saints are always known for doing miracles and fighting against evil, which includes any type of demon. "I summoned a demon not because I'm a demon as well. But because of my abilities, the power to summon beings born from human consciousness."

"The ability I used is called a persona. I've got it from signing a contract that I wasn't very aware of when or where it happened. I become a trickster, a moniker that is meant for someone that can change the world. I wasn't aware of it, not until I've been forcefully thrust into a game that decides the fate of the world, made by two entities. Since my awakening, I've become know as Joker, and become the leader of the Phantom thieves of heart."

"My power is different compared to my team. I've had the power to summon multiple personas, while my teammates can only have one. I have the power of the wildcard and become a trickster." Ren watches the unchanged expression of the saint, the thief knew it still not enough of an explanation so he continued. "Even though persona is born from human consciousness, they are just replicas of the real one. Personas are what humans think of them, for example when they think of Nero Claudius they think of a male emperor. Those are the beings that I summoned, they are literally what we think they are."

"The demon I summoned is Asmodeus, a prince of the demon. I called him against Vlad III. But trust me, even though they came humanity consciousness, I didn't let him influence me on my actions. The lord impaler is still alive even when he fought the prince of the demon, himself." Ren stated. "Even if I summon one, believe me when I said that they hold no influence at me." Jeanne after hearing that look straight into his eyes.

"Summon one then." The saint said in firm at the thief. "If what you said is true, then summon a demon right now. Summon one that is much more powerful than what you summoned against Vlad III." Ren stared at her in disbelief. He asks himself if the saint is serious about it. "If you wanted me to believe in you, then summon one. Show me a person who's not influenced by a powerful demon. Prove it to me, Ren."

"Is this the only way for you to believe in me?" Ren asks the determined saint. She didn't say anything and stood in front of him while waiting, the determination her eyes is showing, it tells the answer to his question. "Alright, then." He said before taking a deep breath. He called him and he answered. As soon as the being entered his mind, he felt like he's swimming in black miasma, even though he already summoned it before, the sheer weight of its presence still surprised him.

But he already controlled it, but the demon likes to see him struggling and fight against him. When he looks at Jeanne, the demon makes him think things that are magnitude darker by simply existing. He's hearing it's sinister laugh as the image of Jeanne corpse flashing inside his head. Even though Jeanne wanted him to summon one, he cannot let it manifest. It simply going to end up disastrous for it to exist. But still, by merely lurking behind the thin veneer that was the wall separating the mind and reality was enough for its existence to be felt. Like a spilled ink he could sense its essence spreading into the room, drowning everything near him with its presence, eroding their resistance with its black malevolence.

Jeanne felt her leg losing its strength and the buzzing feeling in her head. She can hear voices inside her, telling her to submit. But her faith at the Lord is strong enough to clear her mind from the demon whisper. But it's persistent and didn't give up, it's now changing the things she seeing. The image of Ren is changing into a shapeless monster. It's whispering for her to kill the monster, but Jeanne didn't flinch.

"O' Lord, repel this evil inside of me." Jeanne makes her prayer and slowly banishing the illusion it's making. "Thank you." She whispered and set her eyes at Ren, without the illusion influence of the demon. She saw the thief standing calmly but eyes are closed, in front of her. She slowly walks toward him and every step she makes, the presence of the demon is backing away at her. Jeanne stands in front of Ren and saw him opened his eyes. She touches his forehead and begun to chant her prayers. "Amen." She finishes and saw the raven-haired boy smiling at her.

"You didn't flinch at hearing my prayer. Even though I can still feel its presence around us." Jeanne said in surprise. "You really are saying the truth." She then places her hand onto his cheek. "Do you believe in me now-! Ouch!" Ren cried in pain as the saint pulled his cheek out. "What's that for?!" He asks while caressing his cheek. "Oh, we-well it's a divine pinch that a hundred percent make demons appeared on a possess body." She explains while giving a sheepishly smile at him.

"That hurts," Ren complained while still taking care of his cheek. Seeing the comical reaction of the boy, Jeanne d'Arc let out a giggle at him. The saint after a long day of feeling upset, she finally found herself laughing, while she still upset about Gilles. She can at least tell that the accusation about him being a demon is not true. "I'm sorry." Jeanne said as she wipes the tears on her eyes. "No fair! I feel like I'm missing something! Also, what is that thing we felt just now." Astolfo protested and then asks. "Nothing at all." The saint happily answered.

"That not nothing at all! I felt super terrified from feeling it and then suddenly I heard you laughing. Ren what did you do!?" Ren looks at Jeanne who's making soft giggles before replying. "Nothing at all." He answered and match the same tone that Jeanne use. "Oh, come on!" The pinknette cried out. "Well whatever it is, I'm glad to hear Jeanne genuine laughing after a long day." said the paladin.

"I feel like my body going to feel asleep soon." Ren commented as he yawns. "It's a long day for all of us, I think we deserve to have a little rest. We need to get prepare for Gilles after all." He said and Hakuno's group agreed. "You should return to France tomorrow." The thief said at the saint who nodded in agreement. "Wait you two going to sleep together!?" The loud voice of the paladin earns him another smack on his head. "Lower your voices please." Jeanne told at Astolfo.

"How can I lower my voice from that? Let me just remind you two, this isn't the time for doing something indecent alright?" Jeanne suddenly blushes from hearing that. "Save it after the wedding." Astolfo added and make the saint blush furthermore. On the other hand, Ren has also heard it, he can feel flushed about it. Luckily Jeanne's attention is not on him. "Just go to sleep, Astolfo!" The saint replied and end her line at everyone. "Stupid Astolfo." She murmured and look at Ren. "Are you okay?" The blond maiden asks as she notices Ren look like he's hiding something.

"Oh, it's nothing." The raven-haired boy said almost in a panic. "Anyway your not going to asks who's presence it was?" He smoothly changes the subject. "There is no need." Jeanne then smiled. "You'd summoned a demon, but I now knew that it's still you. I won't judge you because of your power, I'll accept it because in the end. It's still you, the same Ren Amamiya I knew." Ren smiled after hearing that.

'I guess it's for the better if she didn't know that it was Satan's presence.' He thought to himself. "By the way, contact me when you manage to talk with Marie alright?" Ren used his talisman to inform Hakuno. "I will. I'll also find a way to prove your innocence, I believe the Moon Cell can help me with it. Regarding our suspicion about Gilles's identity, whether or not it's true, we need to make him stop."

"We will." Ren agreed. "Be cautious around there, goodnight everyone." He said before ending his communication with the group. "Let's go to sleep." Ren offered at the beautiful saint. "Yeah, I'm tired as well," Jeanne replied and begun to stretch her body. The two then returned inside the cave and finally, after a long day, they can finally rest.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marie's mansion, on that same evening, the queen asks for Gilles's presence on the throne. Her almost perfect day has been ruined by the horrifying news that the general told her earlier. The people on the caravan coming from the east has been massacred, it was shocking and she didn't believe it at first. The queen sends d'Eon to investigate and confirmed to tell her that it really happened to those innocent people.

Marie Antoinette almost goes into a breakdown, partially because she blamed herself for the lives that been lost. If only she didn't offer a place for these people and let them live their life in the wild, then none of this will ever happen. But that not what people around her think, d'Eon told her that sometimes things won't go along with the plan, Mozart reprimands her that she didn't do anything wrong, and Sanson notably said that she should not blame herself from doing what she thinks is right.

Hearing their kind words and support on her, keep the queen held her head up and face reality. "Sir Gilles, you're telling me that Ren Amamiya is the reason why these people lost their lives?" Marie asks in disbelief, she may not know much about him, but she positively sure that he's not going to commit a crime like that. "Yes, your highness. That demon named Ren Amamiya by the used of Vlad III minions brutally murdered those people. And He got away with children that he kidnapped."

"I'm still having a hard time to believe what you are saying." The queen of lilies said in skeptical. "Ren helps a lot of people while staying here. He even helps me with my distress without any complains, a kind young man like him won't do something like that."

"I agree, mysterious as he may be, I believe that he won't do anything to hurt people." Mozart voices his thoughts and agreement with Marie. "He's not a murderer or an executioner, I can tell that to you." Sanson genuine said away from the cold expression he always makes. "While he did help the queen on her plan to escape here, Marie returned with a smile on her face. He didn't do any harm to her and even help around France to prove his trustworthy. I also find it hard to believe that he brutally kill those people."

"He's great from playing around people trust. Seeing that your having a hard time to believe it, proves that his skill at deceiving. Don't let your blind trust with him stop you from the justice he deserves, remember his a demon and nothing but a filthy demon born from the pits of hell. He killed many people and kidnapped those innocent children, he deserves to die and killed by our hands." Gilles stated with a coldhearted tone. "We must capture him and show our people how his evil life ends here in France."

"Are you planning to execute him?" d'Eon said with a piercing gaze and venom in her tone. "I advice you refrain yourself from the preposterous thoughts coming to your mouth, Sir Gilles." added by the knight of lilies. "What better way to show our justice on a demon like him? It works here in France, why don't we use the same method at him."

"Tu es un animal." d'Eon said in an aggressive tone. "Don't you have any respect for the queen? For our country? How can you say that without any remorse?!" She said and look very agitated at the appointed general. "We must capture him and execute that demon here in France." Gilles ignored the knight and look directly at the queen. "We're not." Marie coldly answered the man. "I guess we won't be in the same opinion. Pity, but I wasn't asking anymore, your highness." He said with a spine-chilling smile on his face.

"What are you-?" Marie was about to asks but get interrupted when the guards fall into their knees and screamed in agony, it's not just the guards, everyone minus the servants fell to the ground in pain. "What's happening?!" d'Eon said and saw the horror of these creature birth, slowly these creatures burst out on the guard's chest and rip them apart. "How amusing," Gilles commented at the four servants. "Seeing them helpless is entertaining, no?" He asks while giving the four a sinister smirk.

"So it was you all along." d'Eon then pulled out her rapier and pointed at Gilles. "This will never happen if you people just agreed to me. He's a demon so why are you hesitant on ending his life." He said in a nonchalant manner. "Blame yourself for their death." With a move of his head, the creatures surround the four servants in large numbers. "Try to resist or I'll summon more. You'll also be going to hear the shout of our people as they came here."

"Why are you doing this?" Marie cried out at the general. "We trusted you to protect our people so why?!" The queen said as her tears started to fall, but the marshal just stood there with the same smirk on his face. "I'm still doing my part, I'll protect France from that demon and have my revenge for humanity. Afterall they took something precious to me."

"I know deep inside she wanted the same. But she cannot do it because of her position, which is why I'll do it for her stead." They look at him in confusion after hearing his reason. "France is now under my control, and the three of you will spend a lot of your time here." Gilles then looks at Sanson. "If you want them to live, then you'll need to cooperate with me. I need an executioner and the guillotine for the show."

"You bastard." said the white-haired assassin servant. "Be smart about this, do you want to see them die because of your defiance?" The wicked servant asks. "I'm not a patience person, Sanson. Don't push it." He said and make the assassin concede. "Very smart." Gilles smiled after seeing the man submit in defeat. "All that left is to capture that demon, and make her happy about it." He then started to laugh hysterically and the four servants could not do anything but to watch.

* * *

When the leader of the phantom thieves of heart opened his eyes. He found himself staring once again at the beautiful tower and felt the flowery scent looming around him. The thief felt his body once again disconnected into him, and could only watch himself slowly falling down to the ground. "It's good to see you again, Ren Amamiya." The familiar hooded person standing at the wide window greeted him, He felt his body stop from falling and stayed in that position. "Forgive me for summoning you here once again, I know you rather want to have a peaceful rest after having a rough day, but lend me your ear for a while. I have something important to tell." Ren felt the person smile while hiding their faces under the hood.

"Goodness, I need to watch out about the words that will come to my mouth." The person let out a chuckle before continuing. "I've been watching you since the first time I summoned you here. It does violate your privacy, I know. But I did it because I need to know something about you. We will soon be going to work together to make sure that man's plan won't happen."

"But I must say, you're an honest and kind man, and I respect that. I can tell that working with you won't be hard." Once again the thief felt the person smile at him. "Let's us not talk about who I am, you will know soon enough once we actually meet inside the moon." The person said and then seat at the ledge of the wide window. "Anyway, I better tell the reason why I summoned you here. I actually dreamed about him again."

"I found myself once again kneeling in that man sitting on the throne. He congratulates me for finding you, he commends my work and amused by my skills. To be honest, even he showered me with his genuine compliments, I cannot find myself overjoyed about his words. His words just make me more cautious at him even more, but then again I think that is the best action we should take."

"Regardless, this time he told me about something different and intriguing, it's something about the roles of you two in this "Game" he made." The person paused to recollect the memories of the dream. "I think he personally wanted me to tell you about it immediately, so listen carefully. The role he appointed between the two of you is to become the anchor of beings like servants in this world."

"He wanted the two of you to make an army and compete with each other. In other words, the fate of the world here in the moon and the world we know will be decided by war. That man told me that he'll become the anchor to make Gods and Goddesses exist in this world, and conquer the world with that army of his. Meanwhile, you will become the anchor for Angels and Demons to exist in this world."

"Hearing him laugh after saying that sends shiver on my spine. His violating rules and the balance for this unknown reason of him, his eagerness to see who'll come up at the top between the two of you is absurd. Moon Cell will not take that lightly, and I cannot believe he manages a shut-in like me dragged into this." The hooded person makes a sigh before continuing. "Anyway, I also wanted to tell about something else. After my encounter with him, I got immediately shifted into a different dream."

"I saw this dream in your perspective, this dream is both beautiful and yet frightening at the same time. Warriors residing at heaven will come down to purge all evil down in a city that once peaceful but now lurking with creatures born from wrath. Once these creatures have been expelled by these warriors and peace returned on the ruined city. I heard the sound of a bell ringing from the distance, and felt my entire body shaking from the dreadful wind surrounding me."

"I don't think I can call that a dream at this point, It's more like a vision telling your future. Please be careful, be on guard, the fate of the world is in your hand. So don't die, alright?" He felt himself falling once again and this time his diving straight to the field of flowers on the bottom. "I'm trusting you to make it alive in the angelica cage!" Ren saw the person waving goodbye to him before hitting the bed of flowers on the ground.

* * *

 _Author Notes: Here I am again with the latest chapter and slowly making to the end of this arc (3 Chapters to go!). The wait will soon come to an end, and I actually visualize the ending of this arc and it's going to be awesome. Anyway, this chapter is originally going to be long, but then I realize if I put too much into it then I won't able to end the Arc in number 15. So yeah, I cut it and will put it on the next update. Also there is a reason for that, I know that some parts left unexplained and I'll work into it next chapter so leave a review and write out the parts about this arc that confuses you or wanted an answer. I will greatly help me to think up an explanation about it. Also I wanted to pointed out that Jeanne d'Arc only believes that Ren isn't a demon like what Gilles telling everyone, she still doesn't believe that Gilles would do those things that Ren claims. Hakuno being herself believes in Ren, but her servants may still have doubts, they eventually believe in him once they got more evidence._

 _Also reading the reviews, Marie will still be going to be a part of Ren 'Unintentionally' harem. I'm glad that most of you like what I did in the last chapter, seeing everyone hating Gilles more, I felt I did a great job XD. Also Tu es un Animal is French for You are an animal (According to google translate)_

 _Lastly for a pointer, at this part of the story, most of you realize that I'm not following the Extella Link lore because I still haven't played it and doesn't want to watch a let's play for it and I think it's to late for me to follow the cannon at this point. So because of that I'm aware that I won't able to put the original role of Charlemagne and Karl on this story. Which going to be hard for me to make him the main villian of this story, so instead I'm slowly letting dropping information about this villian I'm creating (It's not OC character by the way.) But I put some twist around him, and we will know more about him after the second Arc XD. (I also drop some hint about the villian for the next arc at this chapter :3) The meme buster servant for those who are confused appeared first at chapter 2 of this story and make another apperance here. (This servant almost didn't make it here after spending 670 of my F2P SQ for a single copy of his smug portrait.)_

 _Well that is all for now, leave a reviews which I enjoyed reading and gives me idea on what to put on the next chapter, Follow this story if you want to see more of this story and hit favorite as well! that is all for now see you next update! Bye-bye._


	13. Freedom Arc: The calling card

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

 _-Arsene (Persona 5)_

* * *

Early morning, Hakuno Kishinami the sovereign of Seraph wake up early to talk to Marie Antoinette. Accompany by her trusted servants, Nero Claudius and Tamamo no Mae, the three stood at the gate of Marie's mansion while pressing the doorbell to ring and wait for someone to let them in. The female master presses the bell again for the fifth time and only gets greeted by the sound of the chiming bell. "It's impossible that no one is inside the queen mansion, no?" said the Roman emperor. "Also why there isn't any guard assigned on the gate?" She mentioned the lack of security at the Queen mansion.

"I don't see anyone working outside the mansion either." Nero said while looking at the beautiful bed of flowers presented outside the mansion. "Those flowers won't water themselves, Marie, better to remind her maids the importance of it." The crimson emperor complained and made her rival in love and at Hakuno's attention, sighed. "You seem more disappointed about the plants than the lack of guards on the mansion." Tamamo commented and shrug her shoulders. "But then again, you are right. No one seems working on a place where the Queen live."

"That is true, the shops we passed before we got here are already opened and ready to work." Hakuno agreed and begun to wonder why no one is answering their call. "Let's try one more time-" The female master got interrupted when she saw someone come out inside the mansion. "Great, it's Mr. Scowl face." Tamamo said after seeing Gilles de Rais walking toward them. "What does the sovereign wanted this early morning?" He asks in a somewhat sharp tone at Hakuno.

"Is that how you talk to the sovereign?" Nero raises her voice on the servant. "Oh please forgive my behavior. I forgot that you're the sovereign of Seraph." Gilles mocks while looking at Hakuno. "To be honest, you don't look like one." He said and back away when Tamamo angrily slammed her fist on the gate and almost break it. "Ridicule her one more time, I dare you." She said in a threatening demeanor at the man. "Calm down, Caster." The fox shrine maiden heard from her side, she felt the touch on her shoulder coming from her master. "Remember why we're here." She said and smiled at her. "I'm not offended, so please?" seeing the smile of the most precious person in her life, Tamamo has begun to relax and returned to her normal self.

"We want to talk to Marie, so will you please let us in?" Hakuno asks the frightened general. Gilles cleared his throat before answering. "Due to what happened yesterday, Her Majesty isn't well, and needed to rest so she cannot talk to you." He said and returned to his earlier composure. "It seems it not just the Queen who isn't well, I don't see any guards or maids working outside, are they bedridden as well?" Nero voices her doubt at the servant.

"They are working inside and taking care of her majesty at this moment." Gilles simply answered. "We've been ringing the bell more than once and no one answered. How many maids are needed to check the Queen condition, also that begs another question as to why there are no guards here outside, are all the guards inside as well?" The crimson emperor questioned. "The Queen cannot talk to you, we'll inform you when she can." The marshal said and ignored the emperor's question completely.

The three females sent each other a look, they felt something suspicious is happening, but decided not to show it on the man, and set up a plan to talk about it with everyone once they returned to the hotel. "I guess we'll take our leave then." said Hakuno and about to leave but Gilles called her out. "Before you leave, I just wanted to inform that if we found out you're hiding Ren Amamiya somewhere, then expect France to turn its back at you."

"Unless if you, the Sovereign of Seraph, helped us to hunt him down, a Demon if let loose will stain your name and questioned your position on France and its people." The marshal smiled as their eyes meet. "Your group came here intending to make us an alliance, but one of you did a crime and my people wanted to serve him the justice he deserves. It a perfect time to prove that your group, really meant to help us, by telling where he is." Gilles finished, but Hakuno just stands to her ground unfazed about what the servant is spouting. "Sir Gilles, mind my words, but I want to tell you that if you've been proved lying all along. Not only you'll be going to betray France, but you will also be hated for all the crimes you did, I'll also sentence you for treason."

"You betrayed not only this country but also the whole Seraph. I'll make sure you will pay for it, I'm the sovereign after all." She said before turning her back to Gilles and make their leave. "Treason? Don't make me laugh." He said while staring dagger at Hakuno's back. "Don't act so tough, you don't know what I'm capable to do." Gilles said before storming off back inside the mansion.

* * *

"Stop staring at me, I already made my decision and it's final." Jeanne d'Arc said to the thief. "Didn't we talk about this back on Lundy? We said that we can rely on each other, that's why I'm staying here to help you." She then crossed her arms after that. "We can work together to make sure these children are safe." Listening to her reasons, Jeanne does have a point, he does need someone to lend a hand, and the saint already did it by making the children calm with her kind words, having her around will make it easier to move as they look for a safe place to hide these children.

But what worries him is that Gilles might find out that Jeanne still hasn't returned to France and knew that she's with him, The thief knows that it will make the servant inflame if he found out, and he might snap then do the same thing that happened on the caravan at France. "Then again we did agree to that, I also need help." He sighed in defeat and made the saint smiled on her victory.

"But you need to return after we find a place, alright?" Ren told at the saint, who nods her head eagerly after hearing. "Then let's get going." He said and lead the group. "Stay close to me, alright? Hold each other hand, okay? If something happened just shout so we can hear you, understand?" Jeanne said at the children behind her, once she heard their answer, the beautiful maiden hold the hand of the children in the front and followed Ren.

"Just imagine we're on a trip alright?" She said and the children nodded to her. "Why are you smiling?" The saint asks the raven-haired man she following. "You're really good with kids, meanwhile I'm still having a struggle around them." Ren commended. "Now, aren't you glad that I'm here to help you?" Jeanne d'Arc playfully brags at him, the thief chuckled after seeing an attitude that the girl rarely shows. "Yeah, yeah." He casually answered.

"I remember while working at the Lundy kindergarten, my only way on the children's heart is a curry. Whenever they see me making one, they stop and run to my side and repeatedly asks if it is ready, it works like a magic to them as they stop their arguments at each other and wait excitedly for me to serve the curry." Ren reminisces his memories at Lundy and made the saint laugh. "That is true, I remembered when it first happened, I and Martha though the children and missing and went into a search in panic."

"Imagine our surprise when we saw them waiting on your side for the curry." She said and the thief sheepishly smiled at her after remembering that event. "You really took their hearts with the curry you made." Her smile suddenly vanishes and stared at Ren. "But then, it also applied to everyone who eaten it, notably the females living in Lundy, that are into both of the taste and at the chef who made it." She said while looking at him in accusation. "Are you aware of that?" Jeanne interrogates that thief.

"I'm not." Ren answered with a puzzled look. "But, then again the way to the girl's heart is through her stomach, right?" He jokingly said, but its humor didn't reach the saint. It made things worse as Jeanne looking at him in disappointment. "Stop fooling around! Don't you know how weird it is to listen around the conversation of mothers talking about you?!" She enlightened the raven-haired thief.

"Wait, so you're listening to them-?" Like magic, Ren lost his ability to speak when the saint waves her finger at him, signaling that she still not done yet. "Can you imagine how awkward is it to talk on a female child, saying that they wanted to be with you when they grew up?" Jeanne said while pointing her finger at Ren. "Also, I didn't listen to them… not intentionally, I just somehow heard about it." Her composure breaks a little but returned immediately to continue her complains.

"Also, why are you so popular with older women?! well not that it matters since you are also popular with girls that same age as you! Then you're telling me that you're not aware of it? Are you oblivious or just decide to ignore our feelings?" Jeanne finished and asks. "Wait, our feelings?" Ren questioned and the tables suddenly turned. "By that, you mean your included as well?" He clarified his question at the saint.

Jeanne like a kettle, her face boiled up and blush madly from realizing what she said. "Then-" The thief was about to say something, but Jeanne panics and interrupts him. "Do-don't g-get the wrong idea!" Her earlier composure slowly falling apart as she answers. "By our, I me-mean, girls in general, ye-yes that is what I meant to say." Jeanne answered in cold sweat. "That still means its include you." Ren blankly pointed out on the saint.

"N-no! I'm not!" The saint freaks out as she answers. "I mean, only do-does girls that I just mentioned…" She said and slowly calming down from embarrassment. "I see." Ren casually smiled after hearing the saint answer and cleared up the misunderstanding she made. "Anyways I think there's a cabin over there." He said while pointing at the distance. "How convenient, but let's take a look." The thief then leads the way and Jeanne and the children followed.

"It doesn't look abandoned." Jeanne pointed out after seeing the cabin much closer, the cabin is neatly clean and properly taken care of. "Wait, this feeling. There a servant inside-!" She said but interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "Are you lost in the wood?" The man standing in the doorway of the cabin asks, he has long indigo hair tied in a ponytail, the color of his hair also matches the shade of his eyes, he wears a purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou.

They also notice the beautifully crafted katana on his hand. "What does the two of you doing with a bunch of kids, here on the woods?" He calmly asks in wonder. "Perhaps, you two are taking your children on a family trip?" The unknown man suddenly came to a wild conclusion. "What a big family for two young adults." The faces of the two flushed from what the man said. "Th-that's not it!" Jeanne cried out in embarrassment. "I'm wrong? Then what reason there is for your group to wonder here?" He asks in bewilderment.

The saint cleared her throat and immediately returned her normal composure before answering. "We want to find a place for these children to hide, you see, they are the only survivors left at the massacre that happened." She answered honestly. "We're thinking that perhaps you can help us to hide these children away from the mastermind of that crime, Sasaki Kojirou?" Jeanne d'Arc boldness made the man smiled.

"The ability to learn a servant's name. It's impressive and makes me wonder how a formidable enemy to face on a regular grail war." Sasaki Kojirou said while looking at Jeanne. "My name is Sasaki Kojirou, a regular swordsman living in the forest, I've been isolated from anyone for a while, and suddenly seeing a servant who belongs to the extra class, it makes me want to test their skills." He said with a soft smile on his face. "Forgive me for suddenly asking, but perhaps you can have a duel with me? I've been fighting only the wyvern for a while and felt my skill become rusty because of it." The samurai explained and asks the beautiful saint.

"You can tell me what happened, and perhaps I might help the two of you." Sasaki said as he goes down the stairs of the cabin and faces the saint. "There is no need to go all out, I just want to test your skills, so what do you say? Will you accept my duel?" Ren was about to talk to Jeanne, but he stops after seeing the determination on her eyes. "I will." She confidently accepted the servant invitation.

"Excellent." He said and go into his fighting position. "They can stay and watch at the cabin as we fight." Hearing his offer, Jeanne looks at Ren. "I got this, don't worry." She said with a smile on her face. "Be careful." The thief said and called the children out to follow him inside the cabin. "Are you ready?" She asks the servant. "I am, let us begin, while you're telling me the story of these children." He said and dashed towards Jeanne and their duel begins.

* * *

Their duel end when Sasaki decided to stop after hearing both of their stomach growls, ending with no actual winner. The servant also becomes convinced from their story and gives his sympathy to the children and also to Ren who got accused of the crime he didn't commit. He then offered his home for them to stay and help to hide these children. "So, Gilles is the reason why these children lost their parents?" The samurai asks after getting satisfied with the food that Ren cooked.

"Also, the way you cooked this boar meat is delicious." He gives his compliment to the thief before he forgot. "Thank you, and yes, it was Gilles who did the crime his accusing to me. But I still need to get a shred of solid evidence for everyone to see." Ren answered as he took their plates to clean. "I always have these suspicious feelings at him when we meet back in France." commented by Sasaki.

"You two meet in France?" The thief asks in surprise. "Yes, I've known everyone on France, From Mozart to Sanson, and even the Queen herself. I'm the unsung savior that their people are singing, but it's because I drove the wyvern away from them." He answered after taking a sip from the cup of tea. "This is my reward from that, a place surrounds by the beautiful nature while hunting wyvern in France." Seeing his cup is empty, he asks for another and Ren poured his cup with tea.

"What is your plan now? I can keep these children safe from Gilles, I'll swear for it." Hearing that made the thief relief. "Thank you, I'm still waiting for them to call, before making a plan." Ren answered. "Your friends on France right?" Ren nods his head and gives a glance at the talisman, place on the top of the table. "I cannot believe, that sheer defense of that saint is incredible, I felt my attack didn't work that much against her." said the samurai after remembering his duel with Jeanne.

"Speaking of her, isn't she taking a bath for a while now?" Sasaki wonders as the two give a quick look at where the saint is. Meanwhile Jeanne d'Arc, on the other hand, is currently in the bathtub while blushing hard from thinking about what happened earlier. She almost confessed to Ren! That thought itself made the saint sink from the bathtub to hide her embarrassment. 'Stupid, stupid, I almost messed up!' Jeanne thought to herself while looking at the ceiling and submerge from the water.

"But…then…did I miss my chance?" She asks in worries on herself after taking some air to breathe. "I wonder what would happen by now if I didn't deny it." said the saint and suddenly felt her face burning from embarrassment once again, she then sinks into the water to cool herself up. 'W-what chance I'm talking about!? I'm still not sure whether or not I'm in love with him!' She said while shaking her head madly underwater. 'also, I'm not sure if he will return my feelings as well.'

"Besides, he's probably into girls that have a gorgeous body and exciting personality." She murmured and submerge half of her face on water and stared at the wall. "Who knew what kind of girl will he meet into his life and how much I'll compare to them." The saint then slowly submerge from the water again but suddenly raise her head and rub off all the negatives thoughts on her mind. "What I'm talking about, my body is fine! I think!" She said while looking at her body. "I can be exciting as well if I wanted to! I also know a lot of things from cleaning house and cooking, surely that separates me from the others!" Jeanne confidently told to herself.

"Jeanne? Are you okay? We're hearing noises inside." She heard Ren's voice behind the door. "I'm fine!" The girl replied in a panic. "Alright." after hearing his reply, the blushing girl slowly submerge from the water again due to another embarrassment she feeling. 'Why I'm thinking too much about this! I don't even know if I love him or not!' She then raises her head once again and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to focus. "My lord, please help me." Jeanne prayed to the lord above. "Give me a sign so I'll finally know the answer I'm looking for."

"If I have a feeling for him, then please send an angel down for me to witness." Jeanne d'Arc requested. "Too much?" She opened one of her eyes and look at the ceilings. "But that will make me sure that my feelings are true! Please send anyone!" The saint finished her prayers and felt exhausted from her antics. "My luck for romance might not come because of that." She said and let herself out of the tub and dry herself before putting her clothes.

"Oh, you're done." Ren greeted her after she leaves the bathroom. "Hakuno just called and we'll just waiting for you before we continue." He said and offered the seat beside him. "Thank you." She said and accepted the seat. "Everyone here? Good, things aren't looking good here in France." They heard Hakuno's voice coming from the talisman. "I also got the information we needed to prove Ren's innocent and Gilles identity, it took a while for the regalia to fetch this information because I'm away from my throne." She said in an apologetic tone. "It's fine, all that matters is we have it." Ren assured to the sovereign.

"Also thank you for helping them, Mr. Sasaki." She thanked the servant across the table. "It's nothing, but please just call me, Sasaki." said the samurai who's enjoying his tea. "I will. Anyway first things first, Gilles put a large amount of bounty on your head, Ren." Hakuno informed the thief. "I and Charles heard it from most everyone here in France." Astolfo's voice has been heard next and confirmed that it's true.

"Someone probably watching us and waiting to tick off some information from us." Tamamo said in disbelief. "Don't worry, the room we're using is protected by my spell, no words will be heard outside as long as we talk here." She said and make everyone sigh in relief. "Anyway, why Jeanne still hasn't returned here?" Her question made Ren remember something about what they talked about this morning. "We-well, I'm going to stay here and help Ren proves his innocence." Jeanne answered while avoiding the stare of disbelief coming from the thief. "Is that so? Then I suggest to be cautious around you, alright? Some people are desperate for money after all."

"There is no use for calling her out then." Ren released a sigh in defeat. He just remembered that they talked about Jeanne returning to France after they found a place to hide these children. "What else did you find out?" forgetting about it, he decided to keep the conversation on track. "Well, we tried to talk to Marie, but instead it was Gilles who came and informed that Marie isn't feeling well and cannot meet us." said the sovereign.

"Not only that, but the mansion feels suspicious as we didn't see any maid or guard outside it. No one came even though we ring the bell for many times, no one besides Gilles who greeted us." This time Nero decided to join the conversation and tell the rest of the story. "I have a bad feeling about it, and he has something to do with it. We might not able to talk to Marie until we figure it out, but we all agree that if something happened on her, we will go to save her, alright?" No one disagrees with it, each one of them is committed to saving the kind Queen of France and because of that, Nero made a beaming smile at them.

"Moving on, let's talk about the information coming from my regalia." Hakuno said and suddenly the talisman they using shows a two holographic image at them. "As you can see, there two images of Gilles de Rais, on the left is the saber form of Gilles de Rais, the one who becomes the national hero during the hundred years war while serving under Jeanne d'Arc, that same person we seeing in France."

"Meanwhile, on the right is also him, but this is him after falling into despair after Jeanne d'Arc got executed as a heretic. He went into madness after his lost and begun conducting dark magic, demonic summoning, and horrifying deeds. To prove that God is absent, he begun abducting young children to do nothing but wickedness to them, and that eventually earn him the title of 'Bluebeard'." said the sovereign, whose voice becomes low-spirit after reading the servant files.

"If our suspicion is right, then he was part of Karl der Große group when they attack us." Hakuno said, but her voice tells that she is still uncertain about it. "But then, how did he manage to revert himself to his old self and become a saber. Did they got summoned separately like how Charlemagne and Karl der Große did? Is it something like that? One is from the fantasy while the other is the reality, but in Gilles's case, one fell into madness and the other one is the hero?" She asks.

"But the Gilles on France is already falling into madness, I mean he accused Ren of a crime he didn't commit!" Astolfo pointed out. "It doesn't make sense if we follow that line of thoughts. Like its super doesn't make any sense." He said and everyone could not deny it. "You have a point, but how did he revert himself? He doesn't have any true knowledge, when it comes to magic, even though his a caster." The crimson emperor commented and joined her master in thinking for an answer. "We also cannot do that, once we got summoned, we're stuck with this body unless you can shapeshift, that kind of super-advanced magic is impossible for someone like Gilles could able to do." This time it was Tamamo who voices her thought and knowledge about magic with everyone.

"Perhaps, Karl der Große has something do to with it." Ren tried to offer an answer, but realize that it also sounds far fetch so he decided to explain further. "Maybe not directly to him, but on his group. We're still not sure how many they are right now, but he's aiming for the sovereign throne, it can't be done by just five groups of servants." the thief releases a sigh afterward. "He still hasn't made a move after that ambush, I wonder why." Ren murmured to himself and look at the ceiling in wonder.

"Since we still cannot find a concrete answer about it, let's move on and proceed to the other one." Hakuno stated and continued their meeting. "This voice record was taken from your talisman during that massacre." She informed and made the thief confuse. "This talisman can also record voice?" Ren asks. "Yes, I think Tamamo forgot to tell you about it." She answered and look at caster who's smiling cutely at her.

"I see, but I don't remember using it during that time." He pointed out. "Right, but you are still under my domain which is the whole of Seraph. I've used my authority and this is the result." Simply answered by the sovereign. "Y-you did that?! How!?" Nero and Tamamo cried out in surprise. "Well, I'm slowly learning how to use my authority." Hakuno sheepishly answered the two. "It wasn't easy though, and it's very limited since I'm only using a portion of the regalia's power, I can do more than a voice record if we're on the throne." The female master clarified.

"Regardless that was impressive. I'm curious how you did it." Archer compliment the girl and earn him a smile coming from her. "Well first, I pinpoint the location of where the crime happened, but then I need a subject to search which is impossible for me, I cannot directly search for a person whereabouts, which is why we have no idea where Karl der Große is right now, and Karna as well after he has gone missing during that king ambush."

"But I can search for objects, any object inside here on Seraph, depending on what type of object we're talking about, it might take some days to pinpoint its location and needed to connect the regalia back to my throne, but items that I created, on the other hand, can be located relatively fast." The sovereign pauses before continuing her explanation. "I don't have any skills related to item creation, but the Moon Cell considered items that servants who form a contract with me as mine. Which means the talismans that Tamamo created are considered mine and object that I can search with ease."

"Using Seraph's system, I've searched for the talisman and got a bunch of results and face another problem. Since the talismans are just given randomly and don't have a specific owner, I still don't know who's talisman is who. So I decided to look and saw radar scan results, the talisman is working by the use of magic, but here on Seraph, it is more technical than that. It started recording since its creation, and seeing all of it makes my head dizzy." Hakuno let out a sigh after remembering her experience with it. "There's a lot of it and will take forever for me to figure out which is yours."

"But then I remembered that you're escorting a caravan, which gives me an idea to look at thermal signals." There is satisfaction with her voice when she said that. "Caravan mostly followed straight lines, and since you're the only one there, I search for a straight line thermal signal with one talisman signal, I've found yours and the exact coordinates, time, weather, terrain, everything on that place!" The sovereign explained with a high-spirit voice. "After getting the data, I tried to convert into a video, but the talisman doesn't have that function and as you said, you're not using it at that time."

"So I tried to connect on a living being to use it as a camera, but the Moon Cell forbid me for doing that, and cannot use this data to prove your innocent since no one would understand it." Hakuno takes another pause before continuing. "Then a crazy idea came to my mind, what if I run a simulation where the talisman is getting used. Sounds very crazy right? Well, it is, but its also the reason why I have these recordings."

"I know everyone is getting confused so hear my explanation of it. So I used the data and run a 'what if' simulation of that same event, and luckily the Moon Cell allowed me since it's already been used, by simulating that event and adding a twist, where this time, the talisman is getting used. I recorded the entire conversation of you two." She explained to the group. "It is harmless and won't affect the Moon Cell recordings, by cutting its origin, which is the time and day it started, and its continuation of the following events that happened. The simulation will never exist since it only runs by a short amount of time and doesn't have the element to keep going."

"I'm lost in words, praetor. How did you pull this off?" Nero asks in surprise at the girl. "Well, I remembered how the other me send a warning from another timeline, it made me impress that she manages to do it even with the circumstances she's facing. It gives me the confidence to myself." Hakuno genuine answered the crimson emperor question. "Really? I'm happy to hear that you gained confidence to yourself, praetor."

"But let me remind everyone that even if I can run a simulation like that, I cannot changes the things that happened there. I can only run a simulation over this world that is already happened, and then only have limited things that can do on it. I do have control over that simulation, but only on objects that work as an on and off switch." said the sovereign and begin her explanation again. "Things that can decide and objects that are very dependent on its user."

"Those are the things that I cannot control on the simulation I've made. Seeing how strict the requirements it needed to be used, I'm honestly feeling lucky that everything I needed is lying there, especially your talisman, if you didn't bring it with you, then none of this will work." The girl said in relief through his talisman. "Also add the fact that the talismans aren't user-dependent since it will keep recording as long as it is on."

"Impressive." Jeanne d'Arc said and praise the sovereign over her work. "So technically this recording didn't happen, but the conversation did. By the used of your regalia, you've made a timeline where the talisman is on and that recording their talk. But this timeline cannot exist anymore due to the lack of elements in it, so it won't branches out, is that right?" The saint of Orleans asks in wonder and Hakuno agreed to her.

"I'm starting to get it then." said the beautiful saint. "I'll still don't get it though. But basically, we can use this to prove that Ren didn't kill those people right?" Astolfo cried out in joy toward the thief. "Let use this and make that man pay for his accusations!" He said in excitement, but immediately drop when Ren disagrees with him. "Unfortunately we can't., if we made France suddenly turn against him, then he will going to kill everyone with those creatures that are living inside them."

"Clearing my name isn't important right now, saving France should be our priority." Ren calmly said and informed the group about their goal. "But still-" The paladin tried to protest, but his reassuring voice stops him. "There's no point in clearing my name if no one will be there to hear it." said the thief over the talisman. "Once France is safe from Gilles, then we can prove to them my innocence."

"Said like a full pledge paladin, isn't it Astolfo?" Charlemagne said at his friend. "If that's what you wanted, then we will follow your lead." He said and made Ren smile softly. "Do you have any plan on your mind?" Roland, the leader of the paladins asks. "I do have one, this plan isn't just for saving France, but also for the grand scheme of things." Ren said while having a smirk on his face. "I'm planning to get myself captured, to get information at Gilles about Karl der Große. I know it's risky since we're still not sure if he's that caster from his group, but if he's really is that caster, then we can use it against the king plan."

"His formidable as everyone knows, waiting for him unprepared will be much riskier for us, especially for you, Hakuno." He tried to explain, they knew that he has a point, but his plan is dangerous. "How can you make sure that he will not kill you on the spot?" Jeanne was the first one to point out her concern on his plan. "Killing me on spot won't make him satisfied. I mean if he wanted to do that, then he would not come up with that plan of setting me up."

"I believe he rather wants to show his justice on me with everyone watching, than simply killing me." Ren tried to reason out but the saint still against his plan. "Look, you have a mission to stop Karl der Große remember? I'll go get the information we need against him." He said, but it didn't make the girl feel less worried. "I won't come up with this plan if I'm not confident about it, I'll make sure I won't die."

"Is this really the only plan you have?" Hakuno asks in concern about the thief. "Yes, by having me, it will keep Gilles satisfied and will not kill everyone in France." Hearing his explanation, The paladin Astolfo voice out his concern on him. "Then what? Are we going to bust you out of the prison?" He asks the raven-haired boy. "No, that will make him go mad. He's going to make everyone watch my execution, so that's where everyone will come in. We go after him by surprise."

Ren heard Charlemagne sigh after hearing his explanation. "You make sound it so simple." He said and made him chuckle. "I'm not usually the one who can come up with plans, but I'm the one who will make plans work." Ren replied with an innocent yet devilish smile on him. "I'll make sure that France will be saved from Gilles." He announces and Hakuno's group felt the confidence coming from the thief.

"Also, is it possible to send the recording on my talisman? Marie needs to know what really happened." Ren asks the sovereign. "Sure thing." She quickly responds to his request. "Once I get captured, I'll call everyone, and I want all of you to not speak and just listened over your talisman, alright?" He let everyone know over the talisman. "One last thing, well since I'm getting myself capture, can anyone come up with something that will make Gilles aware of it?"

"I think I can do that, When will you do this?" Astolfo suddenly asks, out of everyone's surprise. "Tomorrow evening." Ren answered in wonder what Astolfo has in mind. "I'll do it right away!" The thief heard from Astolfo and the sound of a door closing. "Wait, where are you going, Astolfo?" came from Charlemagne's voice. "That idiot, what is he going to-" The king of paladin then got interrupted from a loud shout they heard.

"WAIT, REN AMAMIYA IS GOING TO FRANCE TOMORROW!" They heard Astolfo loud voice from the background. "Did he…really shouted that?" Medusa let out in confusion of the paladin's action. "I'm back!" Astolfo said after returning to their room. "Everyone should probably hear that, right?" He innocently asks the group. "I mean we still heard your voice inside this room that's protected with my magic." Tamamo commented and unsure how her barrier didn't work.

"Hopefully this plan still going to work." Roland said and release a sigh of defeat. "It will! Trust me, I saw the workers here in the hotel, listening to our conversation. I bet they wanted that bounty, and I'm super and extra sure that they are racing against each other to get that money from Gilles." assured by the pink-haired paladin. "Let's trust his words, and get ourselves prepare." Ren said and backup the paladin words.

"Everyone, just wait for the day of my execution, alright? Don't do anything that will make Gilles suspect about our plan." Ren said his final words at everyone before ending their call. "Jeanne you need to return to France tomorrow." He said at the concerned saint. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He tried to reassure the saint but it's not working. "You know that once we make up our mind, both of us won't take no for an answer right?" Ren gently smiled at Jeanne. "I'm also relying on you to follow the plan."

"Nothing will happen, trust me." Jeanne heard from the raven-haired boy and felt a hand over her head. "Do you really have to do that?" She said and hide her face to him, as the feeling of her cheeks is starting to burn. "Will you really going to be okay?" The saint asks in concern for her friend. "I'm confident that I will." Ren kind and gentle voice slowly dispelling her fears away. "We should take a rest now, tomorrow is going to be a long day." He said and stretch his arm high in the air.

"By the way, Jeanne. Don't blame yourself too hard from what happened to Gilles, he choose that path and there's nothing you can do about it." Jeanne suddenly heard from Ren. "But I still wish there is something I can do about it, he ended up like that because of me, if only I've talked to him properly then his life won't be tragic as mine." She said and felt strongly guilty about the fate of her friend. "Is that what you think?" He asks and the saint nods. "Do you know what you're going to tell to him? After knowing those things that happened to him, and the things he did?" Jeanne d'Arc doesn't know what the raven-haired man is getting at, but she still manages to come up with an answer. "I think, I know what I wanted to tell him. But I want him to listen to me without the anger his feeling toward humanity."

"I see." Jeanne takes a glance at him and saw a small smile on his face. "Oh wait, I need to make a calling card." suddenly said by the thief after remembering the thing he needs to do. "Calling card?" Jeanne asks while looking in a questionable look. "Well, the heist is happening tomorrow, so I need to announce the treasure I'm going to steal." He casually answered with a smile on his face. "It's a thing about being a phantom thief."

"I forbid anything that related to stealing." Jeanne said while staring dagger at Ren. "But then what are you going to steal?" The raven-haired thief smiled from her question. "The heart of the national hero who fell from wrath." He said while showing a blank card on his hand. "Do you want to watch how I do it?" Ren asks the girl seating beside him. "Well someone needs to stop you from working yourself too hard." Hearing that made the thief sigh from remembering a certain cat who's stopping him from making too much infiltration tools.

* * *

"It looks like something going to happened." said the knight of lilies as she looking outside the windows. "Our city is all guard up, It makes me wonder why?" She asks wondering what's is going on outside. "It's hard to tell since we've been in this room for two days without any contact outside." Mozart replied while reading a book in his hand. "Are you alright, Your Highness?" d'Eon asks after seeing the worried face of the queen. "I'm fine, I'm just wondering what's going on." Marie answered the worried knight honestly.

"Hopefully, nothing bad is going to happen." She said in concern about her people. "I wish, I could do something about our situation." d'Eon lowered her head in shame about herself. "Forgive me, your highness." She deeply apologizes to the queen. "You don't have to apologize, We didn't have a choice but to surrender." Marie said to the knight, as her hand touches the girl's shoulder, the queen gives her a smile that tells everything is fine. "But I'm sure we'll make it all through this, together!" seeing the queen smile, d'Eon felt the weight on her shoulder been lift.

"We just need to figure out what to do and-" Marie got interrupted when they heard a knocking sound from the window. "My Queen, stand behind my back." The female knight told her queen, after seeing a silhouette outside the room balcony. "Don't hide from the shadows, show yourself!" d'Eon pulled her rapier when the window suddenly opened. "Put down your weapon, I'm not here to hurt anyone." They heard a familiar voice as the silhouette show itself to them. "Ren?!" Marie calls out in surprise of the raven-haired boy appearance. "Good evening." Ren force a smile from seeing the charming queen, he genuine felt relieved from seeing they are fine and not hurt, but facing Marie face to face, it reminded him of the broken promise he made.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I failed to protect everyone and the promise I've made." He said and looking dejected. "I-its not your fault." said the queen as tears started to fall to her face after seeing the thief once again. "You've made me worried." Marie could not stop her emotions from flowing anymore and hide her face with her hands. "You will pay for making the queen cry." d'Eon said with a cold voice and a rapier in hand pointed on his neck. "You won't get away with this." Mozart stated while staring dagger at the thief.

"I concede." Ren said and raise his hands in a sign of defeat. "That's right, you won't get away from this, Ren." Marie lightheartedly commented after recovering from crying. "It's a major offense you know." She said and finally smile from the relief of seeing the thief again. "I'll will, make it up for it." He replied and this time felt a genuine smile coming from his face after seeing the queen. "But I don't have much time left." Ren dejectedly said before handing out his communication talisman to Marie. "Here take this." He said and the queen took it in puzzled.

"Tamamo made this for our group communication purposes, just say the keyword 'Mikon' and you'll be able to talk to everyone on our group." He informed Marie, while carefully explaining what is it and how to use it. "Why are you going giving this to me?" She asks in confusion about the thief action. "We have a plan, but explaining what it is will take a lot of time. Just know that we'll save France from Gilles." He said before walking back to the room balcony. "Wait what are you doing?" Marie frowned as she followed the thief to the balcony.

"That talisman also has a record of my conversation with Gilles before the mass murder happened." He said, completely ignoring the queen's concern, Ren wears his mask and prepare himself to leave. "You don't have to listen to it if you don't want to." said the thief in consideration at the queen. "Immediately call Hakuno after I take my leave, she'll help you to escape this mansion." He said and to turn his back and about to leave. But the queen embraces him behind his back. His body stopped moving and felt the warmth coming from the girl behind him. "I have this feeling that you'll be doing something reckless." Ren heard from Marie.

"I'll be fine, we'll save France don't worry." He replied and felt the queen arms hold him tighter. "Thank you." She whispered on his back, before letting the thief go. "I'm glad you didn't run away from this." Marie said and wipe her tears before smiling. "It's against the code of the phantom thieves." He faces the queen and said with conviction. "Sorry for stopping you, I just returned the thing you did for me, here in this same balcony." She stated while avoiding looking at the raven-haired thief.

"But you better not run away from making me cry earlier!" Marie said after gathering her courage to tell the thief and look into his eyes. "I didn't mean to do it though." He said before turning his back. "Oh well, I don't think I can run away from it." Ren with a final glance at the queen, he smiles and gives his parting word. "See ya." was the last thing Marie heard as she watches the thief make his way out on her mansion. "I'm putting my trust in you, Ren. Please, save France from that man." She whispered before returning inside her room, only getting greeted by the stares coming from d'Eon and Mozart.

* * *

After hearing the information about the demon coming to France. Gilles de Rais immediately act and put all of his soldiers on patrol, he's going to capture this demon no matter what it takes, he's going to make everyone watch how this demon life end, he's going to make everyone realize know what a demon is, and exact his revenge for everyone who killed the important woman on his life. That was his plan from the start, that is what he desires, he's going to make everyone pay and he couldn't contain himself from the excitement his feeling.

"Just a little more, and we'll have our revenge for what they did to you, Jeanne." He murmured to himself, as the memories of his time with the girl flashes on his mind. "I'll do it for you, I'll break the chains that shackle you from their influences, and you'll be free once I'm done. I know that you will understand everything once you see it." Gilles keeps his words under his breath, he then looks at the one who tips him off about his appearance. "Are you sure they are still there?" He asks the owner of the hotel that the sovereign is staying. "Yes milord, they aren't suspecting your arrival." faithfully said of the owner.

"Is she's there? The beautiful maiden with long blond hair?" The owner nodded his head after hearing the marshal question. "But milord, I'm hoping that there won't be any damages that will happen onto my hotel." plead by the owner at the man. "I'm just going to check them out, there will be no harm as long as they greeted us peacefully." He apathetically answered the hotel owner plead. "I see." disheartening replied by the owner.

"I need to have a talked with Jeanne before that demon shows up." The servant collectedly stated. "But I must warn you, if he didn't show up, you'll going to get punish, Mr. Hotel owner." He said with a smile that made the man terrified from looking. "I-I'm sure, that he'll appear." The owner replied in panic, his eyes suddenly turn wide while pointing in the air. "Milord, he's here, that demon! He's on the roof."

Gilles follows where the finger pointed out and saw the raven-haired thief standing in the roof, under the shade of the moon. He saw the thief smirking at him, with a gun that is aiming for his head. "Sir, get down!" heard by the marshal coming from the soldier standing on his side. He immediately pulls out his sword and deflects the bullet from the gun that the thief fired at him. The thief keeps his smirk and makes his escape from the roof. "Men, after him!" Gilles screamed at the top of his lungs, making his soldiers panic to catch the escaping thief.

The phantom thief jumped from roof to roof and easily passed through the French soldiers that tried to stop him. Ren Amamiya enjoyed this kind of thrill in his life, he enjoyed it because its how a phantom thief lives their life, that must be the reason why his smirk didn't leave his face and why he taunts his opponent from trying to catch him. "There's nowhere to run!" He heard and saw a wall of soldiers waiting for him. The thief didn't falter and look around his surroundings and saw his way out.

Pulling the grappling gun on his coat, he aimed at the lamp post and fired it, the grappling gun then pulled him toward his target, and easily landed on the ground then run toward the back alley. This made the soldiers frustrated from failing to capture the thief, they stormed off the roof and chase after him on the alley. Ren made his way out of the back alley but unfortunately got meet by a battalion of French soldier at the end. He immediately stops and turns his back and saw the soldiers that chasing him in the alley, blocking his way.

"Your run ends here, foolish demon." Gilles said while walking his way towards Ren. "After all of those stunts you've made, you still no match against-!" The man gets interrupted when the raven-haired boy punches him in the face. "Finally, I get that out of my system." the marshal heard as he tried to get up after being punched. "Bastard, you'll pay for that." Gilles said and spat blood on his mouth on the ground, while staring dagger at him.

"Men, capture him." He commanded and the soldiers behind Ren forcefully put him in the ground and bound his hand in chains. "You failed to assassinate me, that will cost you, your life. Not even the sovereign can save you from this." He said while mocking a smile at the thief, and looking down at him. "You don't have to wait for so long, but first, I'm going to beat you up." Gilles told to the thief while pulling his hair up. "That you might not able to march tomorrow. But don't worry, we can just tie you up and drag you to the guillotine, hopefully, you find the device fitting to end your life." was the last thing the thief heard at the servant before the soldiers take him away.

* * *

"Scream, demon, scream!" Gilles yelled behind the thief, with a whip on his hand, he used it to torture him for about an hour. "Pain and agony, this is what you deserve, demon!" He said, and put more force into the whip. Ren bites his mouth and suffers pain in his back, he can taste his blood inside his mouth, and his back feels numbness. The thief didn't use his persona to help, because he wanted to make the servant guard down, by making the man freely torture him, he's waiting for his chance to get information on him.

So he goes through it, and ignore the pain. He needs to, because if not, then their plan wouldn't work. "You are tough, but that makes me want to break you more." Gilles said as he appeared in front of him, the man then raised his knee and hit his stomach with it, he did again, and again, and again. That made Ren gasp for air when he finished. "Still composed?" He asks and hit the raven-haired thief in the face. "Impressive, how about another one?" He said and repeat the process until he got satisfied.

"I have an idea, can you even keep your voice from leaking with this?" Gilles said and took out a sword that had been sunk from molten metal. "Are you ready?" He asks and pointed the boiling sword at the thief's chest. "Mikon." Ren said and made the marshal confuse. Luckily, even though the guards took his upper clothes, they just left it hanging on the wall, the talisman he borrowed from Jeanne before he leaves was on his tailcoat. Hopefully his voice is loud enough for it to activate and start recording.

"What nonsense did you just said?" Gilles asks the raven-haired thief. "How far did the marshal of France fall?" Ren asks the man in front of him. "How far did you fall, that you betrayed your country, and also murder its people, people that trusted you, people that serve you, people that look up to you, people that saw you as a hero and not a villain." He said and stared at Gilles, waiting for him to answer. "I throw away that title after they killed Jeanne." The man answered in sorrow. "They convicted her, and labeled her as a witch, then killed her by burning the girl alive."

"After all she's done to help these people, they just throw everything away and killed her." Gilles stated and his anger started to build up from remembering everything that happened. "You're asking me why did I betray my country? Why I did all those things? Simple, to prove that God is absent, that he didn't care what we do, that he's cruel! Just look at how God let her die after helping him!"

"He didn't do anything, he just let her die." Gilles then strongly tighten his grip on the sword. "He should be punished, he should be! I'll make him suffer!" He yelled and slowly cut Ren's body and make a long line of a fresh burning wound. "For her, I'll do it." The marshal said while staring coldly at Ren who's breathing heavily from feeling the burning wounds on his body. "This isn't what she wanted.." Ren said while ignoring the pain of his wound.

"This is what she wanted." He said then soaked the sword with molten metal. "But God is cruel to her, Jeanne didn't even realize what she wanted. But I know deep inside, she has this desire to take revenge, but she can't show it." Ren saw the same sword hovering over his wound, he bites his mouth and ignored the heat that burning his body. "But I'll help her, I'll free her from the shackles, and let her true self show to the world."

"You've been with her, longer than I am, and yet you didn't realize what she wants?" Ren smiled in sympathy at Gilles. "You said she was seeking revenge, but in reality, you were just pushing your own desire for revenge on her." He said and immediately got punish by Gilles, as the flat end of the boiling sword pressed against his chest. "Nonsense! You don't know anything, you don't know anything about her!" said the marshal and pressed the sword much harder.

This time, Ren's body can't take it anymore as he yelled through the burning pain on his chest. "Fool, you can't even accept reality." The raven-haired thief stated while breathing heavily from the pain. "She let everything go during her final moment, but if there is one thing she regrets not doing, it's that she didn't able to talk to you." He said while staring in defiance at the servant. "Shut up!" Gilles said and pressed the boiling sword to his body again.

Jeanne, on the other hand, is stopping herself from making noise, hearing Ren in agony makes the saint want to shout and stop Gilles from hurting him. But she needs to restrain herself, she needs to even though it hurts her seeing her friends hurting each other, even after hearing Gilles reasons, she needs to stop herself. Meanwhile, Marie Antoinette almost cried out to make Gilles stop, but luckily, d'Eon covered her mouth and whispered to her ears to stop.

"Is that the reason why you joined Karl der Große? Why we're you there when he almost killed Hakuno? To take revenge against humanity? Is that it?" Ren asks with a bit of anger in his voice. "So you finally figured it out?" Gilles replied with a laugh. "We just accidentally stumble upon each other and asks me to join forces with him. He said he'll make my dreams come true, as long as my loyalty is on him, and let me tell you, it wasn't a mistake that I accepted it, he still hasn't failed me, and I as well will not fail him."

"Just look at what he did to me?" Gilles said and showed his body. "He showed me the power of God!" He then began hysterically laugh after saying that. "His God, whispered to my ears, his words calmed my mind, and slowly after that my body begun to change, I couldn't contain my laughter after that! He proved his power to me, and it was incredible!" While staring at the laughing servant, Ren felt his sympathy for the man fading away. "You ridicule God, and yet you accepted his power. How hypocrite can you be?" Ren commented toward the man who keeps laughing.

"He's different, and nothing compared to the God that abandoned humanity. Different, very different indeed." said the marshal after recovering from his laughing pit. "Not only he calmed my mind, he even told me that I can reshape this world through my anger. That my sins from doing all those things didn't matter. He even encourages me to chase my dreams, and that he'll help me to achieve it."

"By serving Karl der Große, the king he chooses to rule this world. I can have everything that I ever wanted, from the life that I want to be with the most important person to my life, to our desire for revenge. I can have all of it." He said in content. "Afterall, the current sovereign is nothing compared to king Karl der Große. He excelled at everything compared to that girl, he should be the one who's sitting on the throne."

"A great king and formidable foe, he's the perfect sovereign to rule and protect this world." Gilles said in confidence for the king. "He'll soon take the throne from that girl, it was inevitable at this point, and nothing can be done to stop him." Ren watches the servant mock him with a smile. "Look how pity your group is from trying to get this city on your side. You all fool!" The marshal said and laugh. "Have you ever wonder, why he isn't here to stop your group from your goal? Even though he helped to build this city?"

"Simpleminded fools, this city is built to become a breeding ground for my army of monsters." Gilles explained while holding himself from laughing. "It was the plan for the start! France may be an important country for him, but things are needed to be done for the greater good, he can just build a new one if he desires! You fools, you all are fools!" Ren watches the servant laugh again in hysterical. "With a bit of encouragement and kind words, this city is been built. Once it is done, he just used the same method at that queen and appointed her to lead this city."

"Imagined my amusement from it! She didn't even know that he tricks her, that she doing her hard to make this city great, but this city was destined to be nothing but a place for his army!" The marshal wipes his tears from laughing. "He assigned me to stay here and serve the queen while working secretly on our plan. He has other places to visits, servants to recruit by normal method or by force."

"At this point, I think he's too much for the poor girl sovereign to handle. Especially if he decided to go all out against her, his army is too powerful than hers." Gilles then summoned a book on his hand and smiled at the thief. "Enough talk, I wonder how can you handle this power." He said while showing off a ball made from dark electricity, Ren then braces himself from what about to happened at him.

But Gilles stops after seeing a card on the ground. He picks it up begun to read the letters imprinted on it. "Gilles de Rais, one who causes fear and horror from his own people, one who fallen from wrath, who's heart are corrupted. I'll steal your corrupted heart and make you confess from your crimes." He said before reading the last part. "From the phantom thief, Joker." The marshal finished and saw the smirk on the thief face. "What's the meaning of this?" He asks before tearing the card apart.

"Even though you've captured me, or I'll face the guillotine tomorrow. The show isn't over yet, Gilles. It's just getting started, so you better be ready for the show." Ren said while smirking at the enraged marshal. "Don't act so tough, you demon!" He said and continued beating the thief body.

* * *

Ren wakes up after feeling his knees on the ground. He felt the warm sunlight touching his body and fresh air to breath. **"** ** **You returned."**** He heard a voice full of might. The atmosphere then changes, the warm sunlight, the fresh air, everything change, and Ren felt like his in the middle of a storm. He opened his eyes and slowly stand to his feet. **"** ** **But you're not welcome here, after what you've done."****

Ren faces the man in front of him. The man stands on firm, with a spear in his hand, and a sword on his waist, while showing angelic wings behind his back. His mind finally realizes who's this person is. One of the four major Archangels and the one who's at the top of the angelic hierarchy, his name means "one who is like god." Ren felt his body itching to fight the archangel, but he doesn't know why. "Michael." He called the archangel name and ignore the feelings inside him.

 **"** ** **You have guts to show yourself after your rebellion?"**** The mighty archangel stated. **"** ** **Why are you here?"**** He asks in genuine wonder, but he keeps his guard up. Ren felt something different on his body, especially on his back, he took a glance and got greeted by six pair of black feathered angel wings. He then looks on his body and notices the change of his outfit, it looks similar to his phantom thief clothes, but this one has more grand design than it.

Now he realizes what's this feeling he has inside. It's not him, but it belongs to an archangel residing on his very core. **"** ** **I'll ask again, why are you here?"**** He heard Michael's voice asking the same question. Ren took a deep breath and remembered his goal here. "Let me talk to him. He who sits behind the throne of heaven." Ren answered and made the archangel smile. **"** ** **You can't."**** He replied and slam the end of his spear to the ground. **"** ** **He ordered us to not let you through."**** The sunlight returned after the sound of his spear hit the ground.

Ren stares at the entire army of angels behind Michael back, they are all armed with the weapon built from heaven, and ready to stop him from his goal. **"** ** **Are you still going through?"**** The archangel challenged. Ren looked into his hand and saw a long-barreled gun materializing on his hand. **"** ** **We won't back down, no matter how powerful you are."**** Michael said and went into his battle stance.

Ren Amamiya could only sigh and prepared from what about to happen.

* * *

 _Author notes: Finally finished this chapter! Took me a while, specially on the Hakuno's simulation part, I need to think of something clever and yet make sense, hopefully I did okay on that part, also I think I've put everything needed to know about Gilles and his motives, reasons, and other things as well. I also have a hard time how to explain about how he changed his body, so it's basically work like hypnotism, were you whispered on their ears and control their mind, it similar to that (but since Gilles has a strong mental resistance, it would not work). But God whispered to his ears and made calm his mind through kind words, resulting his body to revert into his saber form. But due to the event on this arc, this started to wear off and he slowly become Caster again. Hopefully that made sense._

 _I also have fun writing that scene with Jeanne, it made me want to write omake again, I guess that is everything that needed to know on this Arc before proceeding to it's last two chapters. So set your final boss theme music! For the upcoming battle! (P5A Theme song "Dark Sun" keeps playing on my head when I imagined the arc final scene, also the one with star ocean and lotus juice is great as well! That violin is hype, also hearing lotus juice again gives me nostalgia on P3)_

 _I still cannot believe it took me 3 years to realize that Minato Arisato / Makoto Yuuki become a seal and died. I thought his just fall asleep T_T (I've only played P3P though so didn't realize that there was a continuation on the story.)_

 _Anyway that's all for today, leave a review and follow this story for notification! Might as well put this in your favorites if you like! Bye-bye._


	14. Freedom Arc: Angels

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"I kept running away and I kept relying on you, but deep down I always knew. I can't stay this way."_

 _\- Kasumi Yoshigawa (Persona 5 the royal: PV2)_

* * *

Today isn't a sunny day for France. Dark clouds greeted the growing country of France, and soon after that, the rain started to pour upon the city where the queen live. The sound of the pouring rain is supposed makes one heart and mind calm, but it's the opposite for Hakuno and her group of servants. Every passing second is crucial and the tension started to weight into their shoulders as they have begun reviewing their plan to save the thief from his execution today.

"Just like we talk yesterday evening. We'll split into groups, one will save Ren from the guillotine, the other will rescue Marie on her mansion, and the last group will deal with Gilles monster hiding in the sewer." Hakuno told to her group in earnest. "Charlemagne, Astolfo, Roland, and Jeanne. You four will be the group who's going to save Ren." She said while looking at the four servants. "I'm trusting his safety on your hands." The sovereign stated in trust at the four servants that are new to her faction. "We won't fail. We'll save Ren from Gilles!" Astolfo announces in conviction, everyone is staring at the paladin in surprise. They haven't seen him this serious and full of conviction from their past mission.

But it made everyone happy to know that he cares about his friend's safety. Especially the two paladins who know him more than everyone else, they felt a newfound pride and respect at the paladin who's most of the time just playing around. "We'll sneak on the crowd and wait for our opportunity to strike." Charlemagne said and informed everyone. "Jeanne, you'll immediately get Ren away from the guillotine." Jeanne nodded to the king but stated what's on her mind. "But what are we gonna do if Gilles used his magic to summon the creatures living inside everyone?"

"The boy said he's going to do something about it right? We'll just have to trust him and hopefully, no one died." Roland said in eagerness to go and be done with Gilles's plans. "We just need to trust our judgment if it didn't work." He said and Astolfo immediately opposes his cousin. "It will work, if someone can do something about stopping those monster to burst out in everyone's chest, then it has to be Ren." Hearing the faith his cousin has to the thief, it made him laugh. Not because of his insulting him, but because his cousin grew so much than he remembered. "You are right. His mind is set from saving everyone, he won't fail us."

"I'm glad that you four are committed to save Ren." Hakuno said with a genuine smile on her face. "Anyway, the second who's going to save Marie are going to be Nero, Tamamo, Altera, and I." The three servants she mention smiled after hearing their name. "I've prepared some spells that are going to help us to sneak inside the mansion!" Tamamo stands to her feet with her tails wiggling while giving her master a pleading look. "Aren't you proud of me, my husband?! I demand a date or a pat on the head after this." She said and made her rivals for Hakuno attention pout.

"Le-lets move on to the third group, praetor if you will." Nero said with a frown on her face. "Alright, the last group is going to be Archer, Medusa, and-" The sovereign pause and look at the samurai who's enjoying the tea on his hand. "Sasaki." She let out in bewilderment why the man is here. "Um, can you tell us why you're here?" Sasaki Kojirou finished his cup of tea before making a reply to the girl. "The children who're staying at my house are aware of what is happening. They said that they are going to be okay and wanted me to help your group."

"My heart cannot stand the pleading look those kids are sending me. So here I am, hopefully, you find my skills useful for this operation." He finished his explanation before pouring his cup with tea. "I see." Was all the female master could muster to say. "Well, hopefully, you three will work together against the monster on the sewer." She said and saw the three nodded their heads in her direction.

"I still cannot believe the three of us are going to work together. It's funny if you think about it." Archer commented with a small smirk on his face. "It's actually felt weird, but not in a bad way." Medusa replied making a soft smile of her own. "The feeling is mutual." Sasaki said in delight after placing his cup at the top of the table. "Things will be much stranger if she's here and not spending her time with the food that Rome can offer." The nameless archer sigh after remembering a certain female servant back on Rome.

"I felt like I'm missing something, but basically, you three are good to work with each other right?" The sovereign asks and smiles in relief when the three answered her in agreement. "Then that settled it." Hakuno stands to her feet and looks at everyone. "Remember our goals here. We'll save not only Ren and Marie but also the innocent people of France from Gilles. For Seraph and its people, I'll trust everyone to do their best to make it happen." She said and one by one, they began to raise on their seat. "Let's go!" The last thing Hakuno said before everyone leaves to save their friend's life and also France.

* * *

The giant door towards the hall of heaven opened when Ren and Michael stood in front of it. Letting themselves in, the two of them, alongside guards from sixth of the nine orders of angels called power escorted the two inside the heavenly hall. The raven-haired thief notices the stares coming from the angels inside the hall, they are frightened and cautious around him, and he could not blame them, the archangel residing on his very core isn't the kind of angel that is timid and won't show its power to prove dominance, he can tell the reason why they act this way is because of 'him'. **"** ** **Can you stop your wings from moving?"**** Michael the archangel said before making a short sigh. **"** ** **It's causing disturbance and making the angels feels intimidated."**** He commented and address the behavior of the raven-colored wings behind Ren.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, I just cannot control them." Ren replied and tried various ways to stop the wings from moving, but none of it works so the leader of the phantom thief accusingly stared at the six raven-colored wings on his back. **"** ** **Unbelievable."**** Michael let out in disbelief at him. "Just try to ignore them, they'll get tired eventually." Ren said while sounding unconvincing at the archangel.

 **"** ** **I'll try. But before anything else, I wanted you to know that we're still hostile at you, even if you surrendered."**** Michael informed the thief that's walking beside him. **"** ** **Just what are you planning? Throwing away your weapon to surrender isn't something you'll do."**** His memories play at the event that took place earlier. When they thought his going to fight his way to the throne. The army of heaven is ready to face the six-winged angel, but he did the opposite from what they expected for, he throws away his weapon and raises his hand to surrender.

 **"** ** **Surrendering isn't a word on your vocabulary."**** Ren smiled a little after hearing what the archangel said. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk to him. And look I manage to get inside without hurting anyone." He answered with a satisfaction painted on his face. But truth to be told, his entire mind, body, and soul want to go on a rampage. The archangel in his core wanted him to make chaos in the sea of soul formed into heaven, 'he' gives everything he needed to fight against the army in front of him. He wants him to prove his power against Michael, against everyone in this place.

But he fails his expectation by surrendering. Ren can feel his core boiling from anger because of it, which might be the reason why his wings are throwing tantrums. In desperation for dominance, the archangel of chaos and freedom resorted to that. "It surprises him and got his attention as well. Which might be the reason why he let me inside." He said while ignoring the itching feeling to punch Michael that's walking beside him. **"** ** **That didn't mean you're welcome here nor his going to listen to what you are going to say."**** The archangel sent stern glare that didn't wipe out the smile on his face.

"That won't stop me though." Ren said before reaching the chamber where the throne resides. Once they reach the middle, a sword on the thief's neck stops him from moving. **"** ** **I won't hesitate to take you down if you do something inside this chamber."**** He heard an unfriendly voice coming from the owner of the sword. "Raphael." The word left his mouth naturally as they both got to look at each other eyes. The man's name is Raphael who's name means is "It is God that heals". One of the four Seraphim, the highest rank in angel hierarchy. **"** ** **Is this really necessary, Raphael? The young man surrendered without hurting anyone."**** came from a gentle feminine voice. **"** ** **He isn't one that should be trusted. His very nature tells that if you let your guard down there will be a fatal consequence going to happen. You're aware of that right, aren't you Gabriel?"**** Raphael replied and revealed the name of the archangel that voices her concern.

Gabriel a high-ranking messenger angel. Her name means "God is my strength" and is known to be the left hand of God and the embodiment of the holy spirit. **"** ** **I'm aware of that, but-"**** Gabriel then got interrupted when another archangel appeared in front of Ren. **"** ** **The archangel of chaos and freedom standing in this very chamber? Who would have thought that the faraway dream of mine that I've forgotten have become true."**** The blond-haired beautiful archangel said with a beaming smile on his face. **"** ** **I guess that saying 'Everything is possible as long as your alive' is true after all huh?"****

The archangel's name is Uriel, another high ranking angel listed in the same rank as Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. His name means "Flame of God" for his deception of wielding a flaming sword. **"** ** **From the look in your face, I think an introduction isn't needed anymore. My name itself tells you everything you needed to know if you do something deleterious inside this chamber."**** He said while keeping the smile on his face. Playful as Uriel can be, his serious when it comes to the protection of heaven.

Ren keeps the archangels warnings in his mind. The consequence for not following their warnings isn't worth to take even if he's inside the sea of souls where his personas reside. His here to negotiate and earn the support of the angels again, to have them save France against the monsters that Gilles planted inside its people. He won't fail, not this time when there are many lives in danger-. **"** ** **You're looking for me, so here I am."**** His thoughts then got interrupted when he overhears an authoritative voice inside the chamber. Ren gazes at the metallic looking archangel standing in front of the throne and felt its overwhelming presence pressing through him. But he didn't succumb to it due to his rebellious spirit and also 'he' won't let him yield to anyone.

The metallic archangel's name is Metatron. Who's name means is "He who sits behind the throne of Heaven." An archangel that has many titles such as Face of God, Angel of Contracts, King of Angels, and the voice of God. A powerful being that has higher status than Michael. Standing beside him is Sandalphon the twin brother of Metatron, another powerful being that said to be the one responsible for delivering prayers to God.

Metatron raises his finger and pointed it on Ren's direction. Golden chains suddenly appeared through small portals and latched into his hands, feet, and torso making impossible for him to move. **"** ** **Now that you are restraint, Speak Archangel of Chaos and Freedom. Why did you come here looking for me? What nonsense do you want us to hear on your mouth?"**** The archangel asks loudly for everyone to hear. He hides his puzzlement and looks stern at the raven-haired thief below him.

"I've come here to ask for your help. We need to save France from Gilles." Ren stated his reason while ignoring the chains that shackled on his body. He stared directly at Metatron and saw a glimpse of a small smile on his face that quickly disappeared in just a mere second. **"** ** **Gilles, the one who've lost everything and walk toward the path of madness."**** The king of angels said in a neutral tone. **"** ** **You've surrendered to asks for our help against him? To save people? That sounds very rich from the one who've caused it."****

"What do you mean?" Ren asks in wonder what does the archangel meant by the one who've caused it. **"** ** **You bring forth chaos and freedom to humanity, and look at what happened. They kill each other, steal from each other, destroy things from one another, and many more due to the freedom you give them. This leads the world to become disorder and it started because of you."**** He explained and the angels seating around the chamber agreed. The angel who rebelled against God's rule, the angel that wanted to ascend above heaven, the very angel standing in the middle of the chamber. **"** ** **Isn't that right? Satanael?"**** Ren heard the archangel calling him out. He wonders if that how they see him now. Not as a trickster, a phantom thief, or the inmate they first saw when he summoned them inside the velvet room. They saw him as 'him' the one he used against Yaldabaoth.

"Satanael." Ren whispered under his breath. He finally understands what Asmodeus meant, because he has 'him' the archangels that helped him before is now acting this way towards him. He felt a sound of laughter echoing deep inside his soul, 'his' laughing at everyone in amusement. It was a show for the archangel of chaos and freedom as 'he' watch the scene played on the throne he made somewhere in the sea of soul, and things will become more interesting to watch as the thief knows what to do next to get the angels to help him once again.

"You're wrong. Similar the two of us can be, I'm not 'him'. I'm Ren Amamiya the same person that summoned you inside the Velvet room." He manages to reply in a composed manner even though the beings in heaven are murmuring at each other, in contrast to what he said. Metatron expression didn't change, he can feel the conviction coming from the thief below him. Its respectable action, but it didn't change his own conviction about him. Which is why the voice of God decided to test the man conviction. **"** ** **And how will you prove that? You've known by many forms, so how will you convince me that you are not just playing tricks on our eyes."****

"I've made it here without hurting anyone."

 **"** ** **And those wings?"**** He asks and saw the raven-haired man take a glimpse behind him before answering. "It's because of him. He wanted to bring chaos in this place, but I've failed his expectation by surrendering. I've done the opposite of what he wanted, that alone should tell you who's your talking to right now." The king of angels saw the smirk on his face. It made him intrigue about the confidence that simple expression is giving to him. "Isn't that the reason why you let me inside the heavenly hall, Enoch?" He felt his lip form into a small smile after hearing what Ren stated. Its been a long time since someone called him out by that name, and he didn't expect he's going to hear it from the inmate that summoned him through his bond with the detective who clouded his entire being with a desire for revenge.

 **"** ** **Ren Amamiya."**** Metatron called him out before returning to his usual expression. **"** ** **You didn't let yourself get conquered by 'him' and made your own decision to surrender."**** The archangel said before slowly descend on the stair and walk towards Ren. Once they face each other, Ren felt the presence of the archangel much more powerful than earlier. If it wasn't because of Satanael, his rebellious spirit alone could not stand the grand magnitude that Metatron is giving.

 **"** ** **It is very unlikely of him to yield to us angels. Not even to me or on my previous form."**** He said after reminiscing his memories of the rebellious archangel. **"** ** **The more I look at you, the more it reminded me of him. But I wonder why he chooses someone that doesn't match his own pride."**** Ren stared at the metallic archangel in puzzlement, but it didn't last long when Michael tapped on his shoulder and told him that Metatron is complimenting him for not being a prideful human. **"** ** **Tell me Ren Amamiya, why did he choose to rebel against heaven?"**** The king of angels asks the young man that Satanael chooses.

"It's because of freedom." His answer leaves his mouth naturally. He didn't even call 'him' for an answer, it just came to his mind and he answered naturally. Ren felt 'him' quietly watching and listening to their conversation. **"** ** **Freedom?"**** Metatron repeated in a passive tone. **"** ** **What good there is after gaining freedom?"**** He responds before continuing. **"** ** **Watching humanity for almost a millennium, I saw what freedom did to them, I saw how they use this freedom they gained. Their freedom let themselves become tainted with deadly sins."****

 **"** ** **Its all because of freedom that slowly destroying humanity. Because of it, they are unshackled from the laws that will lead them for a better life."**** He sympathetically stated on everyone inside the chamber. **"** ** **Is that what you gain from freedom? Is that what he fight for? What he sacrifice for?"**** Metatron asks Ren and saw the raven-haired thief looking on the ground while his hand-formed into a fist. "Is that how being from high above think of us humans? If it is then your no different from Yaldabaoth."

"Your right that we've used it and become tainted from sins, letting our pride to destroy each other, our greed to steal from one another, our lust from each other, our envy that made us hate each other, our wrath that killed many of us, our gluttony from many things, and the sloth that slowly killing us. The freedom we gained did make humanity fall to the ground many times." Ren answered and look straight at the archangel's eyes. "But we still manage to push ourselves upon the ground and keep going. We didn't let our failure to hold us back, we didn't give up from one another and keep moving, and its all because of our freedom that let us decide on what to do!"

 **"** ** **But without freedom, humanity will have a much better life, if only you live by the laws you'd-"**** Metatron for the first time got interrupted from talking by Ren. "Without freedom, humanity won't be any different from how you, angels, live your lives." He stated and leave everyone on shock. "Letting someone else decide how you live your own life isn't the correct way of life."

 **"** ** **Way of life?"**** The king of angel repeated in wonder. **"** ** **Preposterous, humanity thinks through logic, living an easier life without making a decision is what it wanted, which makes this way of life you are talking about is opposed to what they wanted."**** Ren listened to the archangel and his memory about the depths of mementos flash through his eyes. The prisoners give up their freedom to live that life and let the grail decided for them. "I agree that some of us wanted the easy way of life than triumphing hardships that came to us. But not all of us wanted someone to live that life, overcoming trials and hardships made us stronger to take another step in our life."

 **"** ** **I don't understand where your conviction is coming."**** said the king of angels. "Like any other humans, I've overcome the hardship that fate has thrown at me, Its all thanks to everyone who supported me that I've managed to do that. If weren't for them, maybe I'll choose a life without freedom and let myself succumb from it." Ren answered with a soft smile on his face after remembering the faces of every confidant he has during that amazing journey.

 **"** ** **Freedom, I still don't get it."**** Ren heard from the metallic archangel. "If you help me to save France, I'll help you to see the freedom you've forgotten and made you understand that freedom isn't entirely bad as you think." He strikes a deal at Metatron who've smiled at him in amusement. "How about it?" He asks and felt the chains turn into particles and release him from his restraints. **"** ** **Show me the freedom that I've forgotten? Are you sure that you can do that?"****

"Only if you help me to save France."

Metatron found himself making a chuckle from it. **"** ** **Very well then, I'll accept."**** He answered and accepted Ren's deal. **"** ** **But if you fail to satisfy me, this is the last time you'll see us angels."**** The voice of God informed the thief who didn't falter and look more confidence in himself from getting challenges. **"** ** **Just call my name and I'll come."**** He said then shifted his attention to Michael. **"** ** **Lead him outside."**** Metatron commanded and Michael followed his order.

 **"** ** **Follow me."**** He said and the two walk and leave the holy chamber. Metatron exchanges a look at the archangels in the chamber before giving one final look at Ren. **"** ** **Don't fail me, Ren Amamiya."**** He murmured before making a soft smile. **"** ** **But your confidence tells me that you wouldn't."**** He said before ascending on the stairs and get himself prepare from what about to happen.

* * *

"Keep moving!" The soldier shouted and used the flat end of the spear to pushed Ren after stopping from marching. Everyone in France is outside of their houses to witness the execution of the demon that Gilles claimed to them. There are no signs of pity or sympathy on their eyes towards the thief only disgust and hatred from what he'd done to the innocent people, oblivious from what happened.

Among the crowd that lined up in the street. Four hooded figures watch what is happening in the distant. "Are we still not going to make a move?" Astolfo hastily asks the man beside him. "Patience, cousin, patience. We'll make a move at the right moment." Roland the leader of the paladins answered behind Astolfo with a grin on his face. "The same for you as well, Jeanne d'Arc." He said after noticing the tightened hand of the saint. "I can't wait to wipe that smile on that marshal face later on." Roland commented before giving a glance at his king.

Unlike Astolfo and Jeanne, Charlemagne is much more composed, but Roland knew that his king is just hiding it and wanted to rescue their friend immediately. "They'll going to reach the plaza soon, so let's keep going." said the king of paladins and the four continue their stalking and soon afterward they reach the plaza where they once again hide among the crowd and witness the grand guillotine placed in the center.

From there they saw Charles-Henri Sanson standing in the side of the guillotine while looking uneasy from being near it. Gilles de Rais is also there while looking satisfied with the number of people that going to watch the demon execution. He smiled and felt the confidence to himself that nothing going to stop him from killing the captured demon. "People of France!" The marshal shouted after standing in the middle of the execution stage. "Today, you'll witness the death of the demon that massacred the people of that caravan."

"Today his life will end, today we will no longer live in fear, today shall be the day where we will serve the justice he deserves!" He said while pointing his finger at Ren who's body is covered with bruises from the torture that he did. He looks very motionless as well, as his eyes aren't visible from everyone and no one could tell what's on his mind at this moment. "Let us not waste anymore of our time. Off his head!" Gilles signal the guard and they lead the raven-haired demon toward Sanson.

"I'm sorry. I don't really want to do this." The executioner said in sorrow as he prepared the guillotine. "Marie would be in danger if I didn't do this. He forced me to do this, I'm very sorry kid- no, Ren." Sanson felt his hand is shaking as he touches the lever that stopping the blade from cutting Ren's head. "You don't have too, I understand what happened, Sanson." He heard from the young man and felt his emotion started to dwell inside him. "You sound just like Marie." Sanson commented with a distant smile on his face, it reminded him of the time of Marie's death.

He even remembers how the queen apologizes for stepping into his foot. Even on this day, Marie still wanted to apologize for that. He still regrets up to this day for pulling the same lever that killed the beautiful and kind queen, and now another kindhearted person's life is going to get taken by him. "I'm getting sick toward myself." Sanson murmured to himself and begun questioning his morals. Will he going to let the guillotine take another life, the same man that help him on his farm, the same man that help him make a genuine smile that made Marie proud when she saw it.

He knows that he's going to live in regret if he pulled this lever. He knows that after this, he could not look at Marie's eyes anymore. "What's with the holdup? End his life now, Sanson!" Gilles commanded the executioner. "I'm not going to do it. I won't let this thing take another innocent life!" Sanson said and pulled his hand away from the lever. "Be smart about this Sanson, take his life or else."

"You heard me, Gilles. I will not take Ren's life." He declares before pulling out the t-shaped claymore on his side and pointed it toward Gilles and his guards. "It looks like you've fallen as well." said Gilles before pulling out a book on his side and summoning a dark energy ball toward Sanson. The assassin got surprised by it and didn't manage to block the attack and thrown him out of the execution stage.

"Si-sir, when did you learn magecraft!?" The guard on his side asks in fright. "Capture Sanson before he gets up." Gilles ordered and ignored completely the guard question. The marshal then approaches the guillotine and search for the lever. After finding it, he immediately put his hand into it and smile in wicked. "Have the last pieces of your memory played?" His smile grew wider after that. "Because this is where your life end, Ren Amamiya." Gilles said and was about to pull the lever but got stopped when he saw a blond-haired girl charging towards him.

The blond-haired girl used her two fingers and poke the marshal eyes and made him scream in pain. "Its time to stop on your madness, Gilles." Jeanne d'Arc said while giving the man a doleful look. "Jea-Jeanne?" Gilles said in disbelief after recovering his vision. "W-what are you doing and protecting that man?" He asks in pain from the way Jeanne looking at him. "He's a murderer-" The saint interrupts the man by stomping her flag on the stage. "He's not a murderer." She said before looking dejected at Gilles. "I'm sad to know that it's you who did all of that."

"You murdered those people and framed him from your crime." She said and tighten her hold onto the flagpole. "No more lies, I've heard all of it in your mouth." Gilles watches the saint in shock. 'This isn't true, this isn't happening.' was all the thoughts that keep repeating inside his mind. "I'm sorry Gilles. But this time, we won't be fighting together. Because I need to stop you and bring out the justice you deserve." After hearing that, Gilles felt something inside him snap, he felt his mind starting to twirl like a whirlwind, his body begun to move uncontrollably, the last line that keeping Gilles soul from eternal madness is gone.

The words of Karl's God that keeping his mind calm isn't there anymore. He cannot hear the soothing voice of him, and slowly he felt the madness run through his body, his mind becomes corrupted furthermore and changes his body as well. The marshal is no more than a title he'd throw away, now Gilles de Rais without the voice of God, is now the Bluebeard that made terror toward his own people. "Gilles.." Jeanne whispered and felt guilty after seeing her friend's transformation. "Jeanne, step aside, let me end his life so the chains that bond you into him will be broken…" Bluebeard said to the saint. "I'll set you free, and together we'll have our revenge towards everyone…"

"How far did the hero fall?" Roland utters after arriving on the execution stage with Charlemagne, Astolfo, and Sanson. "I'll set you free? You're being delusional!" Astolfo cried out in anger at the caster servant. "Marie trusted you and this is how you'll pay her? You are beyond redemption now, Gilles." Sanson said with a cold piercing stare at the former general. "You will pay for what you've done to Ren and those people you killed." Charlemagne pulled out his sword and pointed it to Gilles after helping Ren from his retrains.

"No, no, no. You're all been controlled by him. I'll set you all free, after all, I don't want to make Jeanne sad for killing her friends." Gilles then suddenly summoned another dark energy ball and sent it toward Ren who didn't move away from the guillotine. "You sneaky bastard!" Roland shouted as he used the Durandal to shield Ren from Gilles's magic. "No, no, no. This fight should be just between you and me." The caster said to call out the motionless thief on the stage.

"Let the saint free from you control or else." Gilles warned and raise his hand in the air. "I'll summon the horror creatures inside everyone's body." He said and showed his finger in a snapping position. "Stop this, Gilles-" Jeanne cried out to stop Gilles from killing everyone but she'd stop after seeing Ren slowly walking toward the caster. "Hey kid, what are you doing!?" Roland shouted in surprise and tried to stop the raven-haired thief but he failed. Ren's mind right now is almost blank, and his body is moving on its own, after returning to reality he got greeted by an immense headache that making his mind in a blank state, he didn't even realize that he's in the plaza and about to get executed.

He's only hearing voices and having a hard time to respond. He doesn't know the reason for this headache, but he assumes that it has something to do with the sea of soul, he can feel the magnitude of the being that's waiting to be summoned. Which is why the mask appeared on his face and his mouth suddenly opened and utter words. "Per.." He murmured and the mask lighted into azure-colored flame. "so.." the two of them have a deal, but it looks like it is not going to be easy, as he called for him, a scene flashed into his mind of the metallic archangel and the army he faced earlier are waiting behind him. If only he could smile from seeing that scene, then he probably already did it, but the headache his feeling is stopping him from doing it, nevertheless, he already made up his mind, his just need to show what freedom is to the old man, how hard it going to be. "na…"

* * *

The door leading to the Queen's room suddenly opened and four figures entered in a hurry. Marie Antoinette and her friends greeted the four with a smile on their face. "Kishinami-san!" The queen cried out in happiness from seeing the four made it here safe. "Its a relieve to see that Gilles didn't hurt you three." said the crimson emperor with a wide smile on her face. "He didn't do anything to us, but he'd force Sanson to become Ren's executioner for our safety and everyone in France as well." The queen informed them in a low-spirit manner.

"Don't worry about it, Jeanne and the paladins are going to stop Gilles from his plans." Tamamo ensured to Marie. The energetic personality of the caster made the queen trust their group as she smiles at them and nodded. "But first, we need you to get out of this place and find a safe place to stay." Caster stated to the group and informed them of their plan. "So let's keep our feet moving-" The voice of the queen stopped the shrine maiden from her tracks. "I want to help." Marie announces and made everyone's attention on her.

"My people are in danger, and I'd rather help them than to ensure my own safeness over them." She said with a voice strengthened with the confidence she gathered deep inside her. "So please, allow me to fight and protect my people from him." Marie then looked at Hakuno for an agreement. The determination coming from the queen gaze surprises the sovereign, she didn't know that a kind and loving ruler like her could also become strong, courageous, and full of resolve ruler when it comes to her people.

Just by looking at her, it made Hakuno wonder if she could become like that as well when she needed to faces a situation like this. Maybe she could learn from her, but this isn't the time for thoughts like that. Jeanne and the others might require their help right at this moment. Any extra hand they could get would be helpful, and if Marie wanted to lend her hand, she sees no reason to stop her after seeing her resolve. "Very well then. Let's do this, together." She said and felt everyone happy from her decision.

The group then make haste toward the exit of the mansion. There aren't any more monsters that guarding the place after Nero with the help of Tamamo's crafted magic, stealthily take everyone out. Soon they found themselves out but stop after Marie notice something. "The rain stopped." She said and then raise her palm to feel if the rain is still going on. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop earlier." Mozart commented as he looks up in the sky, his eyes gone wide after seeing the light of the sun pierces through the dark skies. "Look up there!"

"Beautiful…" d'Eon describes the scene very accurately. "But can you all feel the air around us?" She asks and the group becomes quiet as they felt their surroundings. "What's this?!" Tamamo let out in surprise. "Is this mana?! no-, it's feels something more than that. Just what is this?! just by feeling it, it'd sending shiver on my whole body." The caster then looks at her beloved and saw something glowing on the girl's hand and pointed it out. "A distress signal from the Moon Cell?" Hakuno said after seeing the beating red light from the regalia.

When she opened the message, a big hologram message hovers above the ring. "Moon Cell found a large amount of unknown magical energy is getting gathered…" Nero's eyes were gone wide as she read the message. "It's here on France!?" she said and made everyone worried. "A threat level that is in the same level of Velber when it comes to damaging Moon Cell itself." Hakuno murmured to herself, then send a worried glance at Nero and Tamamo.

"Praetor, we should move now, if Moon Cell sends a distress signal like this then it only means that it's in danger." Nero said to her praetor. "Your right." Hakuno replied, she may not know what it was, but she should protect Moon Cell for things that can harm it like Velber. The group quickly made their way toward where the location of this signal is.

* * *

The moment the light hit Gilles from his face, he felt his eyes got blind and fall to the ground. A moment later, he recovered from his momentary blindness and slowly came back on his feet. But then he felt something strange, the air changes and his body began to rattle. **"** ** **I am thou, thou art I."**** He heard a beautiful and yet mighty voice near him. **"** ** **From the sea of soul, I have come."**** He wonders whose voice it could be, its somewhat similar to the God that calm his mind, and yet there is different in it that he could not point his finger on. **"** ** **I am the word of his command."**** Gilles felt a cold sweat dropped on his head after hearing that. **"** ** **I am the voice of God."**** From that moment, the panicking servant tried to look at the being that speaking.

But his mind, body, and soul are shouting at him to not see them being. And yet Gilles didn't listen, he forced himself to face the being that is walking toward him. **"** ** **I am Metatron."**** The two of them are now standing face to face. **"** ** **And I have come to deliver your judgment."**** Gilles couldn't stand the light coming from the being. The light is blinding him, it's suffocating him, its slowly weakening to the point that he lost control on his feet to run.

 **"** ** **You've filled this city with your desire for revenge."**** Metatron raises his hand and snaps his finger. **"** ** **For that alone, you'll be judged alongside the sins you've made."**** Gilles heard a thud behind him, when he looked behind him, he saw the guard on their knees and impaled by a spear made from light. The guards are still alive and look fine, but they are in a state of shock from seeing the creatures pinned on the floor.

 **"** ** **This beautiful city and its people are now but a nest for the horror that came to that book."**** Metatron opened his arms and his metallic wings mimic it. **"** ** **Before you face your judgment, this city should be cleansed from your influence."**** He said and then numerous light pierces the dark cloud above. **"** ** **Come, my brothers and sisters, let us purge the evil in this city."**** Everyone looks up in the sky and got stunned from the scene they are seeing. Beings with wings appeared on the holes that the sun made, angels wearing golden armor, holy spears, and shields. Some of them look different from one another, especially the four angels leading the legion of angels behind them.

Gilles stands there and watches in awe and horror. He thought to himself if these holy beings are here because Ren summoned them. The caster glances at the raven-haired demon who's currently holding his head from pain. "If they did, just who is he?" He murmured to himself and slowly took a step back away from the archangel in front of him. "Hey, his escaping!" Astolfo shouted after seeing the running Gilles.

"ARGH!" They heard a shout near them. "Something coming out in the sewer!" The woman said in panic after seeing the horrific creatures slowly breaking their way out of the sewer. "Astolfo and Roland, come with me. We're going to stop those monsters from spreading." Charlemagne commanded the two paladins. "Jeanne and Ren, I'm trusting you two to capture Gilles." He said before jumping off the platform and hunt down the creatures.

"Ren are you alright?" Jeanne asks the thief who looked like in pain. "Here." She said and offer her shoulder for support. "Hold onto me and I'll take you somewhere safe first." The saint grabs Ren's arm and put it into hers. "I'm alright… Gilles… we need.. to get him.." She heard from Ren. "But you don't look alright!" Jeanne said in worried. "I'm fine…I've just summoned too much…but I can still help."

"You've summoned them?" Jeanne murmured in disbelief of seeing not only angels but also the voice of God. She couldn't stop staring at the angels as they appeared, and felt her mouth uttering prayers after seeing Metatron. "But how?!" She asks Ren but he didn't answer. "Gilles.." Was all Ren muster to say as he's enduring the pain in his mind and not letting his eyes close, because he might fall into sleep and could not resist anymore.

Jeanne d'Arc looked at Ren in worry. She wanted to take him somewhere safe where he could rest. But he insists, he wants to capture Gilles even with the condition he's in. Knowing that the two of them think alike, and once they decided on something, their going for it no matter the situation or condition they face. "Fine. Just hold onto me, alright?" She said and the two begun to chase Gilles.

But the saint knew that they aren't going to catch up with him at this point. So she looks around to find a horse or anything that can help. "Jeanne!" She heard a voice coming toward them. The saint trace where the voice at, and saw the beautiful purple-haired rider mounted in a horse. "Medusa!" Jeanne called out in relief from seeing the woman safe. "Forgive us, we'd tried to clean everything on the sewer but there are too much and look like some of them are trying to escape." Medusa began to explain the situation. "Archer and Sasaki are still in the sewer and fighting these monster, they told me to chase after those who'd escape."

"I see. Well, the paladins are already dealing with those who've broken through the storm drain." Jeanne tells the information to the servant. "I'll better help them." The woman answered and notice the condition of the raven-haired man. "Is he alright?" She asks in concern. "Somewhat.. but we need to chase after Gilles." The saint answered then looked at the horse that Medusa is riding. "Can we perhaps burrow that horse your riding?" She asks in a pleading tone.

Before Medusa could answer, the Greek servant turned around and saw three angels pointing their holy spears at her. "Angels?" She let out in surprise of the appearance of holy beings. The woman didn't raise her weapon, knowing that any sort of movement may provoke the angels in making a move. "There a scent of evil on this girl." stated by the warrior angel belong from sixth order of angels called power. "Wait, she isn't evil-" Jeanne d'Arc tried to explain at the angels, but stop when she saw Ren raising his hand.

"Leave her alone…" They heard from Ren exhausted voice. "Gilles and those monster.. only.." He said at the three angels. The three warriors from heaven, looked at each other in hesitant whether or not to follow the man's order. They are hesitant not because the angels and Ren are still not in an agreement, but because of the history, they have with Satanael who'd lead the same rank of angels before. **"** ** **If she isn't an enemy, then there is no need to point your weapons at her, brothers."**** Michael one of the high-rank archangels said to the angels. **"** ** **Remember why we are here, purge the monster that lurking inside the people of this city."****

"Understood!" The three said in sync and flew away to carry out their goal. Michael glance at the condition of the raven-haired man before shifting to Medusa. **"** ** **Forgive the hostility that they have given to you."**** He said and asks for forgiveness on the Greek servant. "N-no harms done." Medusa replied in disbelief of facing the powerful archangel. She remembers their stories in Greece, they are fearful and powerful beings that even the Olympians are frightened by their unknown existence.

Now that she seeing one, face to face, she understands now why they feared these beings. **"** ** **I see, thank goodness."**** Michael said before he notices the stare that a blond-haired saint is giving at him. **"** ** **You're the saint from Orleans, right? Jeanne d'Arc I presume?"**** The archangel gives into a soft smile after meeting the girl ascend into saint due to her belief in God. "Y-yes! I-I'm Jeanne d'Arc, its an honor to meet you, Saint Michael!" She said and took a deep bow with Ren intact on her shoulders. "Don't move too much…" Ren murmured after the sudden pull.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jeanne apologizes in panic. Seeing the comical duo of the two, Michael hides his smile at them. **"** ** **Aren't you two going to go after Gilles?"**** He asks the saint. "Yes, that's right…Uh, Medusa, can we burrow that horse?" Medusa nodded and unmounted the horse for the two to use. "Be careful alright." She said at Jeanne after they mounted the horse. **"** ** **We'll help as soon as we cleanse this city."**** Michael stated while staring in concern at the raven-haired man. He can only imagine the pain he's feeling right now from summoning them. To be honest, he'd ask Metatron that he alone can handle the situation for them. But the king of angels insist. He wanted all of them to come, he wants all of them to see the freedom that the thief is talking about.

"Thank you, Saint Michael and Medusa. We'll put a stop on Gilles right away." Jeanne said before they ride off to chase after Gilles. "Goodness, these creatures don't have a sense of time." Medusa commented after seeing themselves getting surrounded. **"** ** **Its actually a good thing, now we don't have to look for them."**** Michael replied before summoning a holy spear on his hand and do his fighting stance.

 **"** ** **Don't be too hard on him, brother."**** The mighty archangel whispered under his breath after seeing the king of angel flew in the sky to follow Ren and the saint, before dashing towards the horrific creatures born from darkness.

* * *

Gilles kept running as fast as he could while avoiding contact with the angels around the city. The growing city of France in the state of disarray, as the screams of its citizen, filled the entire city from the horrors that the creatures Gilles summoned and the angels that are purging the city from it. He saw how the angels thrusting their holy spears into the human host of his monsters, like how the king of angels did it.

Only killing the parasite inside them and not the host. Then they are healing the host afterward from any potential wounds and calming them from their shock. His hard work for making an army of these monsters is nothing from these angels, he watches how the angels easily disposing of his monster, and from that exact moment, he knew there is no sliver chance for him to win, running away is his only option.

He can have his revenge and take Jeanne next time, but now he needs to avoid his judgment, he needs to get out of this city as fast as he could-. "Gilles!" His thought shattered as the running servant heard a familiar voice coming towards him. He turned around and saw Jeanne jump off to the horse she rides. "There's nowhere to run, Gilles. Don't force me to make you surrender." She said as the two faces each other. "Why are you going up against me?! can't you see, I'm doing this for you! So you'd get your revenge against everyone that killed you!" Gilles shouted in frustration toward the saint.

"Gilles…please listen to me." Jeanne asks in a pleading tone. "I'm not seeking or yearning for revenge." She calmly said to her friend. "I've merely accepted everything that happened and move on." The saint then sent a soft smile at Gilles. "Not letting the past blind me with anger and letting the Lord guide my path, I've managed to forgive everyone." Jeanne's soft smile change into sheepishly one. "Well maybe not everyone, that one bishop is a stubborn man but my distaste toward him may go away soon."

"But if there is one thing I've regret, is that I wasn't able to talk to you properly on my last day. Maybe if I did, then none of this will happen to you." Gilles stared at the saint in shock. "Which is why I cannot join you on the path you're taking my friend. But it isn't too late for you to stop and I'll help you on your way for redemption." Jeanne then extends her hand toward Gilles.

"I…" was all the man muster to say as he stared at the waiting hand of the saint. "I…" He then strongly clenches his fist, due to frustration or anger, Gilles lashes out at Jeanne. "No, no! That isn't what you wanted! Your being controlled!" He said before summoning the demonic book on his hand. "Just let her go!" Gilles then unleashes a dark energy ball straight toward Ren. "Listen to me, Gilles!" Jeanne said as she deflects the attack with her flag. "No one is being controlled here!"

"Your wrong!" Gilles said and then a summoning circle appeared below him. "Your wrong!" He repeated with fueled anger on his tone. "Just let her go!" horrifying creatures appeared below him and charge toward Ren to kill him. Jeanne d'Arc with a strong swing on her flag immediately gets rid of the monsters. She then dashed toward Gilles to stop the summoning, but the caster interrupts it with another batch of his creatures. "I know you too well, Jeanne. All your moves, I know it. There's nothing you can do to stop me, so please stop."

With a raise of his hand, Gilles summoned much bigger monsters and surrounded the saint. "You'll be free soon." He murmured before unleashing a horde of monster toward Ren. "Get out of the way, Ren!" Jeanne cried out as she fights off the Gilles minions that surrounding her. But the raven-haired boy didn't move and stay stationary target for Gilles monsters. The saint raises her flag and unleash holy flames around and burned the monster.

She then immediately run toward Ren, but she won't make it as the monster already in mid-air and about to claw their way on him. **"** ** **The saint of Orleans, I see."**** They heard a voice from above, and then a rain of holy spears pinned all the monsters on the ground, killing them instantly. "You…" Gilles said in fright of seeing the metallic archangel from earlier. **"** ** **It is about time to serve your judgment."**** Metatron landed swiftly on the ground. **"** ** **France is saved from his wrath, and now I wanted the answer you are talking about."**** He said while gazing at the motionless body of Ren.

"Tsk!" The caster servant is about to summon another monster from his book. But Metatron dispelled the summoning circle just by looking at it. "How?!" Gilles stared in disbelief at the being beside Ren. **"** ** **Only the mightiest demons can stand against my might."**** The archangel answered the caster question. **"** ** **In this situation, winning isn't a possibility for you now, Gilles. But I'm giving you a chance to unleash your power."**** Metatron stated in a neutral tone at Gilles.

 **"** ** **For the sake of our deal, surely you do not mind."**** He said at Ren who's still didn't make any sort of movement. **"** ** **Let see what this freedom you're talking about."**** Metatron saw a glimpse of Ren looking at him. "I am thou, thou art I. Remember that.." He utters that only the king of angels heard his voice. **"** ** **Does it have anything to do with Freedom?"**** Metatron asks and the raven-haired nodded. "Of course, you'll realize the freedom that we humans can share with you." Ren responds with a smirk on his face.

 **"** ** **Cocky, but very well."**** The king of angels remark and shifted his attention toward the frightened caster. **"** ** **What are you waiting for?"**** He asks Gilles. "Don't mock me!" Gilles de Rais lashed out at Metatron, and then a giant summoning circle appeared below him. "I'll show you what I'm capable of!" He shouted and at the same time, they heard the terrifying sounds of the monster running toward him. "Is he calling for them?" Jeanne commented as she watches the monsters latching themselves at Gilles.

 **"** ** **So you're merging with them."**** Metatron stated after a quick observation at what the madman is doing. The number of monsters attaching themselves toward the caster will make someone's blood run cold. "Ph'nglui." Gilles started to enchant words that sound alien for everyone who's hearing it. "mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn!" He shouted and watch how the demons he summoned slowly swallowed him whole.

Ren, Jeanne, and Metatron watch how the creature formed into an enormous gigantic horror. There are no signs of Gilles anymore, only the giant demon and its horrifying glory. **"** ** **The sea demon, so this is what you've become."**** Metatron said, undaunted by the size of the monster in near them. **"** ** **The amount of preparation for this probably took you more than days to complete. But nevertheless, it is still not enough."**** The king of angels commented at the gigantic horror.

'The sea demon', the nightmare that governs the ocean in the realm outside of the world. It can be called the true form of the diabolic underworld, a massive extradimensional evil god that is at least the size of a building, which all of the summoned familiars are bits and pieces of it. It has a disgusting, yet overwhelming majesty. "Since the day I've come here in France, I've made my preparation for this." While Caster is no longer visible, his voice is still able to ring out from it.

"For you to say that it isn't enough, you'll be going to pay for it!" They heard from Gilles inside the monster as a massive size tentacle lunch itself toward the standing Metatron. But with a swing of the archangel hand, the charging tentacle changes its direction away from him. **"** ** **You're nothing but a pale imitation of the real sea demon."**** What the king of angels said made Gilles even angrier. "YOU!" Gilles roared and begun to charge up magical energy in its giant holes.

"DIE!" He shouted and fired the charged beams toward Metatron who didn't budge from the sight of numerous energy beams fired towards him. The king of angels raise his palm toward it and summoned holy spears behind his back. With a point of his finger, the holy spears fling off towards the beams and exploded in the moment of impact. **"** ** **I have enough with your tantrums."**** He said and slammed his fist on the ground.

Soon afterward a spear came from heaven fall from the sky and pierce to the ground. A beautiful and powerful spear, unknown from mankind, made from heaven's finest material, appeared before their very eyes for the first time. The name of the spear is powerful enough to scare any demons from hearing it, and only the voice of God could carry it. The holy spear that Metatron wield that took many lives of archdemons.

In its all glory, the king of angels presents his precious spear for the world to witness. **"** ** **Ren Amamiya, the time has come, show me the freedom that you said I've forgotten."**** Metatron announces before walking away from the spear on the ground. **"** ** **Pull out the spear on the ground and show me what freedom is."**** He said and with a snap of his finger, angels around the city gather around and surrounded the entire area. **"** ** **Know that if you failed to convince me, this will be the last time you could call for us."**** He informed before calling out the saint near Ren. **"** ** **Saint of Orleans, follow me."****

"But-" Jeanne is about to protest but she stopped after seeing Ren slowly walking toward the spear. "I'll be fine..just follow him.." He said and dragged his entire body toward his goal. **"** ** **He will not die, I can assure that."**** Metatron commented before walking to a place with a better view, meanwhile, Jeanne d'Arc is still hesitant from leaving Ren alone. "Jeanne..please.." The thief pleads at the saint.

She took a deep breath and release it. Jeanne knew that she can trust Ren to know what he's doing. He's stubborn just like her, which probably the reason why she cannot stop worrying about him. Knowing that the angels are watching them, then everything should be okay. Slowly taking her step, the saint utters some prayers before following where Metatron is, only leaving the gigantic horror, the holy spear of Metatron, and Ren in the area.

* * *

 **"** ** **Finally I've able to meet the saint of Orleans, Joan d'Arc."**** Gabriel genuine said at the girl in front of her. **"** ** **My name is Gabriel, I'm glad to meet the beautiful and kindhearted saint of Orleans."**** The stunning archangel introduces herself and made the saint blush from the compliment she give to her. "I-I'm happy to me-meet you as well, Saint Gabriel!" She said and took a deep bow to show her respect at Gabriel. **"** ** **My, what a cute girl."**** Gabriel commented with a giggle.

"Th-thank you…" Jeanne answered who's still blushing from the compliments she receives. **"** ** **It a shame that the other saints aren't here. We would like to say our gratefulness for your love for God."**** The saint nodded her head in agreement and felt a little sad that saint George and saint Martha aren't here to witness the archangels. **"** ** **There's always next time though, but for now, I would like to thank you for everything you've done to help our father."**** Jeanne blushed furthermore from the gratefulness that the archangel Gabriel is showing.

"I just did what I think is right." She answered in a soft voice. "But I'm sure they'd be in the reaction as I when they see you all." Hearing that made Gabriel smile toward Jeanne. "Saint Gabriel, can I ask something?" She asks and the archangel nodded. "Did Ren do something wrong to be in that situation?" She said and watch how Ren get hit by the massive size of the tentacle and hit the nearest wall. **"** ** **He didn't do anything wrong."**** Gabriel replied while watching how the raven-haired thief stands up and dragged himself with one leg.

 **"** ** **But he and my brother Metatron has a confrontation with each other."**** Gabriel started explaining what happened. **"** ** **It was heated and hostile conversation, something about freedom that humanity acquired because of a certain archangel."**** She said and recollected her memories on the sea of souls. **"** ** **My brother is somewhat against the freedom that human has, saying that letting them think for themselves will lead the world to chaos."****

 **"** ** **He, on the other hand, supported the freedom that humans have. Saying that freedom with lead humanity to triumph over everything that fate throw at them."**** Gabriel made a little smirk when she remembers something during their confrontation. **"** ** **He even said that living without freedom is no different from how we angels live our life."**** Jeanne's jaw almost drops after hearing that from the archangel. "H-he said that?!" The saint cried out in disbelief before taking a deep bow to apologize. "Please, forgive him for what he said."

 **"** ** **Don't worry about it."**** Gabriel reassures at the saint. **"** ** **To be honest, I think that is the reason why my brother become interested in the freedom his talking about."**** The archangel then laughs softly as she continues. **"** ** **You see, no one manage to interrupt my brother when his talking. Not until that confrontation he has with the trickster."**** Jeanne is unsure whether or not to laugh at what the archangel has said. "He's blunt at things he thinks is not right." The saint stated and the female archangel agreed.

 **"** ** **He won't back down as well."**** Gabriel said as they watch the thief standing back to his feet and made another attempt to pull out the spear on the ground. **"** ** **Don't worry about him, if something bad happens, Michael will immediately come to his side to help."**** She stated after seeing the worried look that Jeanne is giving toward Ren. **"** ** **Anyway there seems a commotion happening down there."**** said the archangel after hearing voices below them. "Hmm!?" Jeanne let out after realizing who is the source of the commotion. "It's Marie and everyone!"

Meanwhile below the building that Jeanne and archangel Gabriel is staying. Hakuno, Marie, and all the servants in their group are trying to make the two archangels Raphael and Uriel move. They wanted to help Ren from the gigantic horror that Gilles merges into. But the two archangels didn't bulge and continue blocking their way. "I, Nero Cladius Divi Claudius Filius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the crimson emperor of Roman, is commanding you two to move!" Nero said and made Raphael sigh and Uriel smile softly.

"Why aren't you two moving!?" She asks as her patience is running low. "Do I need to repeat who I am?" Nero said and about to repeat her very long name at the two, but Uriel's voice stops her. **"** ** **You don't need too, as much as I wanted to test when are you going to get tongue-tied on your long name. I'm going to pass, for now."**** Uriel responds while keeping his smile on them. **"** ** **She doesn't look like have any knowledge about us."**** Raphael replied and made his fellow archangel laugh.

 **"** ** **I can see why."**** He answered while holding himself from laughing too much. The exchange of the two made the crimson emperor angry. "Enough chatting, move out of our way or we'll force our way in." She announces, still uninformed about the beings in front of them. "Saber, please relax for a second." Hakuno touches the girl's shoulder to get her attention. "These two aren't at the same level as servants."

"I mean just look around us. Their are more of them than us, and all of them are powerful. Maybe less compared to these two, but powerful regardless." Astolfo commented after surveying the area. "That's right, this is also where the distress signal leads us. Judging by how the regalia acting right now, there are more than two powerful beings like them here in France. Each one is capable of harming Moon Cell." Hakuno stated in her group. "But I don't think they mean any harm, remember how they help those people that have a monster inside them." Marie speaks up in a hopeful tone.

"I agree with that." Medusa commented. "Without them, we've probably still finding a way on how to save them." She said, everyone agrees but Roland decided to speak up what's on his mind. "But what they doing with the kid is something else besides helping." Hakuno could not disagree, sure they help France, but seeing how they just watch Ren getting beaten by that gigantic monster. As the sovereign and a member of her faction, she cannot just stand here and wait for it to be done.

She voices her thoughts in everyone. They agreed to it and want to help Ren from the monster. "But how are we gonna pass those two." Archer said and took the words on everyone's mouth. "How about we used moon crux?" Nero asks in excitement about her idea. Using the Moon crux is a very powerful tool for Hakuno's servant to use since they are using mana came from the Moon Cell itself and will make them even more powerful. "Maybe, but can you beat the other angels with it?" Tamamo asks and made the emperor confuse. "Angels?" She let out in bewilderment and made the female caster sigh.

"Our only choice right now is to wait for something to happen. Maybe it'll distract them and we can make a run toward Ren." Charlemagne suggests to the group. "More waiting?" Astolfo replied in disbelief. "You can try to pass them through force or maybe charm them." Roland jokingly offered to his cousin. **"** ** **I have an idea, do you want to hear it?"**** Uriel asks with an amused smile on his face.

Back to the rooftop that Gabriel and Jeanne are staying. The archangel look at the girl in wonder. **"** ** **Are they your friends?"**** She asks and Jeanne nodded to answer. "They are Ren's friends as well." The saint informed to Gabriel. **"** ** **From the look of it, they wanted to help him."**** said the archangel after a quick observation. **"** ** **I could say the same on you, Joan."**** She commented with a kind smile. "I want too, but Lord Metatron doesn't want anyone to interfere," Jeanne answered.

 **"** ** **Did he say something like that?"**** Gabriel asks in wonder. **"** ** **I don't recall anything like that though, weird maybe I'm not there when he said it."**** The beautiful saint glance at the soft smile coming from the archangel. "Then?-" Jeanne got interrupted when she saw the gigantic horror charging its beam at Ren. **"** ** **That doesn't look good."**** murmured by Gabriel. Hearing that made Jeanne worried at Ren. Amid hesitation, the saint decided to jump off the roof and pull Ren away from the beam.

Metatron and Michael watch the saint came to rescue the raven-haired boy. The archangel Michael look at the roof where the saint came and saw the soft smile of Gabriel. **"** ** **It looks like Gabriel has something to do with the saint interference."**** Michael commented on the metallic archangel beside him. **"** ** **If weren't for them, you've probably succumbed a life without freedom."**** He heard Metatron utter. **"** ** **So even you, who have a strong rebellious can still fall into ruin if you've walked your life alone."**** Metatron said as he watches the saint carry the raven-haired boy away from the sea demon.

"We're making our way in!" They heard a feminine voice coming from below and saw a group of servants charging toward the gigantic horror. **"** ** **Oh no, they'd pass through us."**** Uriel said without doing anything to stop the servants from helping. They also saw Raphael sighing in disbelief, but like Uriel, he didn't do anything to stop the group. **"** ** **Do you want me to stop them, brother?"**** Michael asks the king of angels.

'We still manage to push ourselves upon the ground and keep going. We didn't let our failure to hold us back, we didn't give up from one another and keep moving, and its all because of our freedom that let us decide on what to do!' His words played through the archangel's mind. **"** ** **Freedom, I still don't understand why 'he' give that to humanity."**** Metatron whisper under his breath. The archangel beside him notices the conflicted look of painted on his face. **"** ** **Brother are you alright?"**** Michael asks.

 **"** ** **I'm fine. I'm just trying to understand the freedom his talking about, also you don't have to stop them."**** He replied at the concerned archangel. **"** ** **Brother, do you know why 'he' bestow freedom and chaos on humanity when he falls?"**** The sudden question of the king of the angel caught Michael off guard. But he immediately recovered and think of a way to answer Metatron. **"** ** **If I'm being honest, he didn't give it through kindness, he probably wanted to keep it from himself."**** Michael has begun to wonder about 'his' reason. **"** ** **But he probably ended up surprise at what humanity can do with it, so he'd let them have it."****

 **"** ** **So he has no real reason for it?"****

 **"** ** **I'm not sure, he's a mischievous rebellious archangel and a trickster on top of that. It's really hard to tell his reason."****

 **"** ** **Freedom."**** Metatron murmured to himself. 'I am thou, thou art I. Remember that.' He heard inside his head. **"** ** **I am thou, thou art I."**** He then looks at Ren who's getting carried by the saint on her shoulder. **"** ** **I am you, you am I."**** He continued watching and saw the sea demon charging up again. 'I'll show you the freedom you'd forgot. **'** soon after the word played on his mind, they heard the shout of a girl. "Jeanne!" the long brown-haired girl shouted at the saint.

The two are very close at the spear, but the beam is already fired toward them at a fast speed. The saint could only stare at it, knowing that it's too late for them to move. They watch the girl tighten her hold at the raven-haired boy as she braces from impact. But it didn't come, because Ren pushes the girl away from him. So instead of getting exploded, the saint was jus thrown away from the explosion.

Jeanne stared in disbelief at what happened. Ren pushed her away from the bean, she slowly crawled toward Ren's last location to search for him, but she didn't reach it as one of the monster arms latched itself at her foot. "It's over, Jeanne. You're free now!" The voice of Gilles cried out in happiness as he picks up Jeanne on the ground. "Be free, Jeanne, be free!" He shouted as he pulled the saint who's still in shock.

"Let go of her!" Charlemagne said as he charges toward the sea demon. "You fool!" Gilles replied and swing the monster limb toward the king of paladins. "Not going to let that happen!" He then felt his limb stop from moving, every servant that joined forces with Hakuno, stop the limb from moving. "You all are fools" The gigantic horror charge up another beam toward the group. "Everyone, get out of there!" Jeanne cried out to warn her friends. But stopping the enormous size of a limb, took all their strength. They can't move even though they wanted too.

"DIE!" The monster fired up its beam toward the group of servants. But before the beam hit them, it exploded when numerous holy spears were thrown at it. "Enoch!" Ren shouted as he appeared from the smoke. Carrying the spear in his hand. "Let me show you the freedom you've forgotten!" He said toward the king of angels.

Metatron stared at the raven-haired thief who's eye colors are different from what he remembered. They are now shining in gold. He doesn't know the reason for its change, but he felt the unimaginable power coming through it. The king of angels watches how Ren raises his spear and felt the same power that getting unleashed. " _ _The city where people dwelt in righteousness, the Utopian city, I'm calling it. Bash us with its glory, Come forth, Zion!"__ Ren chanted and release particle of lights up in the air.

They watch how the lights change the entire layout of the city. Like an illusion that soon becomes real, the Utopian city of Zion materialized on their very eyes. Metatron felt his memories of the city played inside his mind, he also felt a surge of strength running inside him. He keeps watching until the city becomes fully complete. **"** ** **Zion."**** He murmured the city name. He then shifted his attention to Ren.

 **"** ** **I am thou, thou art I."**** The king of angels whispered under his breath. **"** ** **We personas always chanted that when we're getting summon, to remind us that we are part of you."**** He said then smiled. **"** ** **You are the part of me that I'm missing. The freedom that I've once have, your shine alone makes me remember all of it. Enoch, the human me who'd walk on earth and build Zion and the memories in it."****

 **"** ** **Satanael, if you've bestowed freedom to humanity just to make us look inferior to them."**** Metatron murmured with a soft smile. **"** ** **Then you are doing a great job."**** He said before Ren called him out. "Are you satisfied now?" Ren asks and the king nodded. "Then, its time to serve judgment on him." Ren said and slowly walk toward the gigantic horror.

"The sea demon isn't welcome here in Zion. Which is why I'm calling the warrior from heaven." Ren said as soon as Metatron landed behind him. "Gilles, your judgment has come, warriors of the heaven, pillage him!" He said alongside Metatron's voice, soon the angels roared and wield their weapons and pointed it toward the gigantic monster. "Tamamo are you alright?" Hakuno asks after seeing the caster on her knees. "I feeling my strength is leaving me." The shrine maiden said. "It because of the noble phantasm that Ren released?" She asks her master.

Medusa, Nero, Sasaki, Astolfo, Sanson, Roland, and Altera followed afterward and fall to their knees, as their strength leave their body. Leaving the remaining servants unaffected by the reality marble created by the noble phantasm. **"** ** **Utopian city of Zion has a powerful barrier that is particularly effective against Evil and Chaotic aligned force."**** Uriel said as he and Raphael walk towards them. **"** ** **As long as you're aligned with Evil or Chaotic, then the barrier will weaken you inside the city."****

 **"** ** **So this is what a noble phantasm looks like. After the changes that happened to him, I'm a bit interested in how he'll become a servant."**** The archangel of righteous fire commented as he looks around the noble phantasm that materialized around them. After that, Uriel smiled sheepishly at the group of servants near them. **"** ** **It'll be bad if we leave them in that condition."**** With a flick of a finger, he summoned a fire that surrounds Hakuno and the servants, then form into a bubble. Once their inside, the effect of the noble phantasm didn't affect them anymore, and they slowly recovered the strength they lost.

 **"** ** **As long as you're inside my righteous flames, you won't be affected by Zion's barrier."**** Uriel said with a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you." Altera shyly said her thanks to the archangel. **"** ** **You're very welcome."**** He replied and they watch the battle that is happening between the horrific sea demon against the legion of angels. The gigantic horror sends its limbs toward Ren, but it was stopped by Metatron and Sandalphon working together. Michael then flew towards it and cut the limb with ease.

"ARGH!" The sea demon roared and charge a powerful beam towards them. Once its unleash, Melchizedek and Gabriel with the use of their arcane magic dispelled the entire beam into dust. **"** ** **Do you think they need our help, Raphael?"**** Uriel made a smirk before asking the archangel beside him. **"** ** **Guess we need too, or else Gabriel going to lecture us."**** Raphael answered before pulling out the sword on his side.

 **"** ** **You'll lead the way, I'll back you up."**** Uriel said as the two leave the group and fly toward the sea demon gigantic mouth. "RARGH!" The demon roared once again, this time it releases a swarm of sea monsters on its mouth. The archangel of righteous fire, snap his finger and combust an explosion on its mouth and stop the swarm from coming. Raphael pointed his sword at the minions that the sea demon spawned.

The archangel disappears in a flash and disposes of all of the monsters before returning to his spot. They didn't bleed until the archangel sheathed his sword. A marvelous show of their mastery on weapon and powerful arcane magic, truly show the might of the angels that is feared by its enemy and praised by masses. But it didn't stop there, Ren's attention is now at Jeanne who've been captured by one of its limbs. Grabbing a pebble of stone on the ground, before crushing and turning it into dust. Ren began to utter words. _"_ _ _Thy will be done, though I am reluctant to do so, I require one of the weapons that are dwelling inside the celestial treasure. Purge the evil and witness the power."__

 _"_ _ _From the treasure of limitless soul, I'll summon the divine spear, Longinus!"__ Ren said and the ground begins to shake as the divine spear materialize from the dust. The summoning for the divine spear that made everyone stop to witness its glory, the summoning that made the Moon Cell send more distress signal at the sovereign's regalia. Hakuno didn't notice as she keeps her attention on the spear.

A strong gust of wind sends toward everyone. Once they opened their eyes, they saw the divine spear on Ren's hand. Shining in brilliance and beauty, the spear of destiny that pierce through the messiah's side as he hung on the cross. A powerful spear that no one imagines going to appear in Seraph nor the Moon Cell predicted this outcome on the servant it gathered somewhere. Holding tightly on both divine spear on his hand, Ren charges toward the limb that holding Jeanne.

"REN!" The caster inside the sea demon shouted as it set into full assault and send all its limbs toward the charging thief. Ren let his instinct take over him and avoid everything that Gilles send through him. Even if his feeling how his mana rapidly draining from the amount of summoning he did, and how in the blank state his mind right now, or how he felt 'him' laughing and clapping in amusement inside his soul, it didn't matter, he's going to save the saint and put an end to Gilles madness.

He made up his mind. The leader of the phantom thieves of heart leaped, with the spear of Metatron pointed at the demon limb, he thrust through it and set the limb in a divine flame that spread through to the main body. Ren immediately stops his fall and catch the saint mid-air. Jeanne felt the raven-haired man arms around her. When she opened her eyes, the saint got greeted by his golden-colored eyes. Different from the gray-colored she remember on him.

"Ren?" She called him out, before realizing that they are floating right now. Jeanne then saw a pair of raven-colored angels wing behind Ren. "Those wings?" Jeanne d'Arc was about to asks, but the roar of the sea demon stopped her. It begins charging a much more powerful beam than before, the size of it increases and the amount of energy it gathering is enormous. "REN!" Gilles roared inside the demon.

Ren takes a look at the sea demon one last time, before and letting the spear of destiny, Longinus float in the air. He reaches out his hand toward it. "I stole it, the madness inside your heart." Ren then flings his finger and the spear fired through the sea of the demon. "RAGH!" It roared and fired off the beam it charging, the two meet at the middle, but like a needle piercing through a paper, the spear easily passes through the beam and cutting it in half. "WHAT?!" Was all Gilles said in disbelief and shock as he watches the spear of destiny makes its way toward him.

Then everything exploded in bright light and they're surrounding began to shake from the impact. It took a while before the light is gone, but when they recovered from it, their jaws almost drop from the giant crater that is created and the whereabouts of the gigantic horror. Slowly making their way toward the crater, Hakuno saw Gilles face planted deep down on the crater. There still a sign of breathing from the caster and look like he'd only passed out from the explosion. **"** ** **The world. I see."**** They heard the king of angels' voice behind them. 'If what that magus said is true, then perhaps, this is the only way for him to win against the Gods and Goddesses. And the man leading them.' He thought to himself before they heard a thud behind them.

"Ren!" Jeanne said in a panic as the raven-haired boy passed out from exhaustion. **"** ** **To think, he'll make it up until the end. Forgive me for making you do this."**** Metatron said before he reaches out his hand and stops the sovereign from running toward Ren. **"** ** **You're the sovereign of this world right?"**** He asks the girl who's staring at him in confusion. **"** ** **His body is broken right now, from the amount of mana he'd use."**** He said and made Hakuno send a worried look at Ren.

 **"** ** **The only way to repair him is to rebuild his entire heroic circuits. Fix his saint graph so he won't wake up as Enoch."**** Metatron said and felt his body starting to disappear and returned to the sea of soul. **"** ** **Shame, I don't have enough time to give this on the saint."**** She heard from the metallic archangel before he put a pendant on her hand. **"** ** **Please, do give it to her when she calmed down. Tell her that it is our thanks from her faith in us. Also, tell her that we'd give our approval and blessing on her."**** Metatron stated with a smile before returning to the sea of soul.

* * *

 _Author note: Finished the latest chapter a day before Persona 5 The royal released in Japan! I just want to play it since I've have a lot of free time before the year end! but I'd need to wait for the localized version to be released. Anyway there we have it, Archangels and the entire army of Heaven! ending the France Arc with one more chapter before moving to the next one (Probably some of you know where the next arc going to take place with.)_

 _This chapter is pretty rough to edit, so forgive if there are some lines and scenes that didn't delivered properly. I'll try again next time! Anyway you all probably expected a fight between Ren and Michael but it didn't happen. Well first of all, Ren's going to lost if he did, he's not going to fight Michael alone, he's going to fight an entire legion of Angels! So yeah, that's why he didn't fight them. Also it's already a long chapter, I can't write that much under a hot weather T_T_

 _Luckily, it started to become cold, which give me more inspiration to write XD_

 _Also yeah, Ren's released two noble phantasm out of nowhere. I've got the name and idea on this site tmfatefanon . Fandom .com regarding about Metatron, it be rude if I didn't address it._

 _This pretty much the end of France Arc, it felt okay to me, but then again I think I can do better. Anyway there still one last chapter which will serve as a build up on the next arc before we move to it, expect new characters and familiar characters to appear!_

 _More Archdemon and Archangel actions! perhaps other diety (Leave your recommendation and I'll look it up!)_

 _I actually forget what I've wanted to write on this section, oh well. What are your thoughts on this? Did you like it? Or there something lacking through it? Leave a review! Follow and Favorite this as well for supports! See you guys next time!_


	15. Freedom Arc: Viva La France!

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ _"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are… Death awaits you."__

 _ _\- Nyx Avatar (Persona 3)__

* * *

The door leading to the mansion dining area, opened when Hakuno, Tamamo, and Sanson entered the room. The three look exhausted and troubled as they sat on a chair. Everyone inside the room notices it and their anxiousness toward, Ren Amamiya condition grew. "Is he safe from danger now?" Jeanne d'Arc asks the sovereign seating across the long dining table. "We can't say that he is. Moon Cell refuses to heal his body after feeling threatens about him and the beings he summoned yesterday." Hakuno began to explain to everyone.

"But his body is away from dying. We manage to fix the mana leak on his body." Tamamo-no-Mae followed up and continue the explanation on her master's behalf. "However, what we did is just a simple patch up on his body. It didn't fix his mana flow entirely, but we need to stop the leak or else he'll die from it." The caster informed while feeling partly relief about the situation of the thief. "He abuses the limitation of his body to the point it about to break. What a crazy young man he is. I know he did it to save France, but still! He's going to kill himself if he keeps pulling this kind of stunts!"

Everyone agreed to what Tamamo has said. Especially the saint of Orleans who knows the thief longer than everyone. Her worries grew after hearing that his still not completely safe. "As long as he doesn't use his power, the patch up we did will keep him safe," Hakuno stated. "We might able to fix his body on Rome, but it's not guaranteed because of Moon Cell refusal to help him." She looks upon the regalia on her finger before giving in to a sigh. "He's still going to wake up right?" She heard from Astolfo as the paladin voices his concern on the young man. The girl also saw the alarming look coming from Jeanne and Marie.

"We can only wait for it." The sovereign felt crestfallen as she answers the paladin's question. "Even if he wakes up, we can't tell if it's going to be him." as she lay down the revelation. The air around the room thickens as everyone got surprised by hearing it. "W-what do you mean by that?" Marie Antoinette was the first one managed to asks among the group. "The mana leak on his body isn't the only problem we've faced. His identity begun to change as he released the noble phantasm, Zion. Enoch legends outweigh Ren, during that time, Ren is slowly losing his identity and getting replaced by another."

"The king of angels warn me about it. I did my best to recover his identity, by erasing his memory about that summons, we can only hope that its enough to bring him back." Hakuno replied in a hopeful tone at concerned servants. "Where's your faith at him? He's going to wake up with that same attitude we've all know about it." Sanson commented while making a soft smile painted on his face. "So let's just wait for him to wake up and greet him with smiles." He stated and saw everyone blinking at him in bewilderment.

"It never crosses my mind that one day, you'll going to suggest anything that related to smiling." Mozart expresses his surprise on the white-haired executioner. "Do you have a fever or something?" The musician said as he approaches Sanson and about to check his temperature. "Shut up.." He said before shoving the male caster hand. "I'm just trying to lessen up their worry." The queen of France giggled from watching two of her friends interacting at each other. "You two seemed become much closer." d'Eon teasingly commented at the two.

"No, we're not!" Sanson and Mozart exclaimed at the knight of lilies.

The group began to make soft giggles and chuckles from watching the two unlikely friends. "I guess we just going to wait for him to wake up." Marie stated while looking at Jeanne who's seating beside her. "Yeah." The saint answered in satisfaction before nodding her head at Marie's direction. "Then is it okay if we talked about something else?" Hakuno suggested across the table. "That would be nice, there's a lot of things bugging in my mind." answered by the crimson emperor.

"Like what are those beings with wings that Ren summoned?" She asks in wonder of the angels from yesterday. "They are powerful, but most importantly beautiful! Have you've seen the female being wearing golden armor?! I've had never seen such beauty beside Venus herself." The girl commented in delight as she indulges in reminiscence from the stunning beauty she saw. "Does anyone know her?" Nero said as her eyes roam the room to seek if anyone knows.

"That must be saint Gabriel," Jeanne answered across the table. "She is indeed beautiful, seeing her face to face, I can confirm that she is." Nero nodded her head eagerly after hearing the carefree reply of the saint. "I wish I've been indulging to see her in that situation as well." The saint sent the emperor a soft smile before answering. "There's always a next time. I believe we will see her again."

"But what is she? What are they?" Tamamo-no-Mae let out a sigh and painted her face in disbelief from Nero's question. "Are you serious right now? I thought you're just joking about them yesterday." The caster said and made the emperor look at her in bewilderment. "They are called angels, celestial beings residing in heaven, surely you've heard about them right?" She asks, but the emperor's reaction stays the same. "Goodness, how oblivious are you!?" Nero crossed her arms and become embarrassed by her lack of knowledge about angels. "I-I was busy doing imperial stuff during my time, that I didn't bother myself from listening to gossips around Rome."

"Well, they are just but stories even in Greece during the age of the Gods," Medusa commented in a composed manner. "But that makes them terrifying from the Gods I've known." She said as rely upon her memories about their story. "It's common for Gods and Goddesses to become prideful, they don't want to lose on anyone." The rider pause to make a soft smiled before continuing. "Olympus is stored with that kind of beings. So imagine their reaction when the story of angels reaches their ears."

"Beings who reside in heaven and serving a God who's crown by many as God of Gods. A place that they didn't reach and a title that sounds outrageous and fictitious for them. They are enraged from hearing such a story that they befall misfortune to anyone who's spreading the story of angels." Her smile grew a bit wider from the hilarious actions that they did. "But deep down, they are frightened about their existence. It struck fear into their hearts and their action of denial shows it."

"Soon afterward, the age of the Gods started to decline." Medusa eyes then set at the caster beside the sovereign. "It just speculation, but that might be the reason why that age has passed." She said while looking at Tamamo for her opinion about it. "It wasn't going to stay forever though. But yes, that might be the reason for it. They keep throwing tantrums on the beings they didn't know if actually exist, their followers get tired of it and move on, thus their existence slowly declined."

"They're that powerful that Gods feared them without any actual appearance?" Nero asks in disbelief. "Yes." The two answered and made her disbelief grew and begun questioning herself, why she didn't hear about them. "They did show themselves on selected people and offer their hand to help. Meanwhile, some people heard God's voice and task to do things, like Jeanne." Tamamo stated while pointing at the saint direction. "Yes, I've heard the lord voice asking for my help."

"There's also the appearance of the messiah," Medusa commented and then look at Nero. "Don't tell me you do not know him either?" The crimson emperor shakes her head at the rider. "It happened in Rome. The trial that leads him to crucifixion." She answered and Tamamo followed up. "You're singing a Christmas song and you don't even know about him?" Nero looks at her side to avoid the gaze of disbelief coming from everyone. "I-I get it already! Angels are powerful beings feared by the Gods… Praetor help me!" She said before brushing her face on the girl's arms.

"Oi, that enough!" Tamamo pouted and pulled Hakuno's arm away from Nero. "You can't hide the fact that you're oblivious during your time!" She said and begun to lecture the saber. "Praetor!" Hakuno felt her body shaking as she seating between the two arguing servants. "I guess at this point the conversation is going to keep drag somewhere else." Medusa commented and everyone besides the two arguing servants quietly agrees. "We should call it a day right? Altera over there looks like going to fall asleep any moment now." Marie replied to everyone.

"Yeah." Jeanne d'Arc answered and a moment later, everyone got up on their seat and leave the room to rest. "Jeanne, you should take a rest as well. Ren's going to be fine, no need to watch over him." Marie called out the leaving saint. "Sasaki's going to bring the children that Ren saves here tomorrow. You don't want to greet them while looking like a panda right?" She jokingly said at her. "I-is that so?" Jeanne answered in hesitation. "Ma-Marie!? w-what are you doing?" She asks in a panic as the queen pulled her arms and drag her on the hall.

"Just to be sure that you'll be going to rest. Me, d'Eon, and you are going to share a room!" Marie declared before continuing pulling the saint in her room. "d'Eon you don't mind right?" She looks at the knight of lilies. "As you wish your highness." d'Eon replied and made the queen smile in delight. "You're not going to ask me?" Jeanne accusingly asks the queen while getting dragged. "I'm not going to take no for an answer." Marie Antoinette answered while making a giggle.

* * *

"That is my report." The fearsome assassin known by not needing a second strike, Li Shuwen said at the charismatic king seating on the throne. "Angels…" Karl der Große murmured after hearing the report that Li Shuwen gathered. "So Gilles lose to the celestial beings." The king paused before smiling smugly. "The angels are powerful beings made by God. The inevitable lose won't change even if we help him." He stated then called the immortal witch hiding behind the pillar. "Don't you agree, Scáthach?"

"Ren Amamiya." She utter before making herself out of the shadows. "If he has the ability to summon a legion of angels, won't he become a problem on your crusade to the throne?" The female lancer was surprised about the thief summoning ability. The appearance of an angel isn't something easy to ignore. Powerful and fearless warriors from heaven, anyone who've heard about them knew how mighty they are, only powerful demons can stand toe to toe against them. But she isn't too much worried about it, as her curiosity on his power took over.

Last time they fought each other, he shows the power of the world or so what she heard before he collapses on the ground. Are the angels part of that power as well? Or entirely different? What else he can summon? Does he already reach the limitation of that power? And so many questions about him that Scáthach wanted to know. "I can take care of him if you wanted." which is why she asks the king for permission. The assassin's report made the immortal witch become more eager to face the thief once more.

Maybe its enough to end her own-

"You'll get your wish soon, Scáthach. But for now, the preparation should come first, after that you can do whatever you want about him. Kill him, destroy him, or fight until your last breath. All of it will come at the right time." Karl der Große replied with amusement painted over his face. "You seem not concern about all of this." Li Shuwen commented after noticing the expression that the king made. "That young man might become your biggest roadblock on the throne."

"Sure they have someone that can summon angels and other beings. Sure they might take France away from us and beat Gilles alongside it. But I have God on my side, he already told me what to do, that is more than enough for me to keep my confidence." He said in a cool and collected manner. "Powerful beings as they are, what can they do if I have God on my side? The same one who created them?" after hearing the king's statement, Scáthach crossed her arms before asking Karl der Große. "Isn't that worrisome? Should the angels be on your side? After all, you've said that their creator is on your side?"

"What he did is nothing but a counterfeit of what God created." The king stands on his feet and took a step away from his throne. He then turned around and raise his arms. "The Almighty God said it to me, his word is nothing but the truth, and as a loyal follower, I've trusted all of his words." He said before glancing at the lancer behind him. "Ren Amamiya will not stop me on dethroning Hakuno Kishinami and take Seraph for me to lead, just like what he assigned me to do."

"It would be nice if we meet this God you're talking about." Scáthach said while waiting for the reaction his going to make. "You'll meet him once I've become the sovereign." He answered with a soft smile before walking back on his throne to seat. "Even if I've been defeated. He'll come regardless to take the throne for himself." The king whispered under his breath. "What are we going to do with Gilles? There's a chance he's going to snitch us out." Li Shuwen asks and didn't catch what the king said.

"Also, what about Ren Amamiya? Regardless of whether or not you're not worried about him, he's still a great asset for the sovereign to use." The immortal witch followed up a question. "Let him talk, I want them to be aware of my plan." He replied answering the assassin question. "About Ren Amamiya, we'll deal with him now that God told me what to do." Scáthach saw the king looking at her with expectation. "We will use Seraph against him, after what he did, The Moon Cell probably think his a much greater threat than I."

"I want you to expose his power. Make him use it so that the Moon Cell will become threaten and make its move towards him." The smile that Scáthach seeing from the king, he knows that she will not refuse, he knows that she wanted it, to fight Ren Amamiya while making him expose his power. The immortal witch didn't hesitate and nodded in his direction. "Excellent." He said before leaning his back on the throne. "If you don't mind me asking, what are we going to do with the king of heroes?" asks the assassin servant. "Are we going to keep him?"

"Of course, we are going to use his mana to make our army grow. The shadow servants might be degraded, but we can use their number against Hakuno's little faction. His usefulness won't end there, Uruk won't last long without their king, soon they cannot resist my rule anymore." He said before noticing an approaching silhouetted figure behind Li Shuwen. "Great to have you here, son of the sun God, Karna." The king greeted the white-haired servant. "With you on my side, the preparation will be finished soon. Hopefully, you don't mind destroying the city of the sovereign you've served before."

Karna nodded without saying a word. "Great, his words are enough to convince you huh?" Karl der Große asks in wonder. "He didn't." The lancer calmly answered but become conflicted when he continued. "But my father did." The king made a chuckle and look at him in discernment. "You've talked to your father huh? The work of God almighty is amazing doesn't it?" Karna didn't answer and regain his earlier composure. "Regardless, make yourself comfortable working with Scáthach, you two needed it for our upcoming plan."

"Also, before I forgot. There's a top servant saint among Hakuno's group. So Scáthach, I want you to take her, she could be a great addition to the team or my growing army. Remember what I ask you about Ren? If you can do both then that will be excellent. If not then you can ask for Karna's help." The king look at the composed female lancer for an answer. "I can manage to do both of that task you've given to me." She answered and the king smile. "Wonderful, now go." The two lancer servants disappeared immediately after Karl der Große said that. Seeing the two gone, the king leans his back again on the throne. "Don't force me to destroy you slowly, Hakuno Kishinami. Just hand over the throne or else." He uttered while staring at the ceiling.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he felt the warm sunlight touching his body, the gentle breeze that made his soul calm, and the sound of the birds singing made his mind relaxed. He didn't realize his standing in the middle of the same chamber where he asks for his help. **"** ** **Welcome back, Trickster."**** He heard the voice of Metatron descending on the stairs to the heavenly throne. **"** ** **Despite your body's condition back on reality, your mind and soul seem to do fine."**** The metallic archangel said as the two are standing face to face. "Where are the angels?" Ren asks as he looks around and saw no one beside Metatron.

The king of angels smiled softly before answering his question. **"** ** **Out there exploring the city of Zion inside the sea of soul."**** Seeing the look of disbelief on the young man, Metatron chuckle and couldn't help himself. "Zion?" Ren asks in puzzlement. **"** ** **You don't remember?"**** His expression didn't change, so Metatron took that as a yes. **"** ** **I see. Nevertheless, your mind may forget about it, but your soul will not. With that, I shall say my thanks to you for the things you've done."****

 **"** ** **Thank you, for making me realize that freedom isn't entirely bad as what I claimed it to be. Afterall I experience that kind of freedom before."**** He genuine expresses his gratitude toward him. "S-sure…" Ren answered while at loss. "A-anyway there a city inside my sea of soul!?" He cried out in surprise that made Metatron amused from hearing it. **"** ** **There is now. Though you may not remember it, Zion is part of your power now. Alongside the Guf the treasure of souls."****

 **"** ** **Explaining things that you don't remember won't get us nowhere. So just remember that we angels will fight alongside you, as long as we see it righteous we will come to your side."**** Metatron stated to the trickster. Ren nodded his head and grasp what the archangel is saying. Even though he still cannot grasp what actually happens, he can tell that his success in getting the angels to help him again. **"** ** **But you still have hardships to face and trials to triumph. Remember what that person in the tower said? About the one who will use Gods and Goddesses against you?"****

 **"** ** **What you have right now isn't enough if you wanted to win against him,"**** Metatron said in a serious tone. **"** ** **And from what I could tell, you're not physically and mentally ready to face him right now."**** Ren felt that Metatron know who it was, so he decided to asks the metallic angel about who's this person is. **"** ** **The person in the tower will tell you about him."**** He gives his answer, but Ren still not satisfied with it. **"** ** **You will know more once the two of you meet. So for now, just prepare for everything."****

 **"** ** **Train yourself to the hardest, so that when you knew who it was, you're ready to face him."**** The king of angels stated before noticing Michael entered the heavenly chamber. **"** ** **Don't you agree, brother?"**** Ren turns around and saw the mighty archangel Michael standing behind him. **"** ** **One must make an effort to overcome trials."**** He answered before putting his hand on Ren's shoulder. **"** ** **I know you already know it, but a little reminder won't hurt."**** The thief felt his body shudder after seeing the soft smile from Michael.

 **"** ** **Which is why I believe that a little sparring match will help you reminded about the importance of it."**** He said then look at the metallic archangel standing in the throne. **"** ** **I agree as well. As long as its a spar, it won't affect your body, besides headaches."**** Metatron simply answered. "Wait just a sec-" Ren got interrupted when the king of angels transformed the entire chamber into empty space with just a snap of a finger. **"** ** **I'll be honest and say that I'm disappointed that you've surrender when I'm expecting a fight."**** Michael then makes space between him and Ren before summoning a light spear on his hand.

 **"** ** **This time I won't be disappointed right?"**** Michael said with a smile on his face. "Well, I've been wanting to punch you on the face when we walk side by side," Ren replied before summoning his weapons. "Not because I wanted to do it, but because of 'him' who wanted to punch you." He said then six pair of raven wings spawn behind his back. "Are you ready?" Ren asks and made the archangel Michael smirk. **"** ** **Show me what the two of you got, Ren Amamiya and Satanael."****

Ren dashed toward the waiting archangel. Michael readied his spear for his assault, but he changes course to Michael left and fired his long-barreled gun at the archangel side. Eight explosive bullets fired at the surprise archangel, but Michael is an experienced warrior, if things surprise him in battle, he always let his instinct to take over. Spinning the holy spear in front of him, he deflected all the bullets and send it somewhere else. The thief waited for his chance when Michael lowered his spear, Ren charges toward him with the dagger on his hand.

But Michael stops him by pushing his hand in the air and send a powerful wind that stops Ren and thrown him away from the archangel. "He stops both of my attacks." The thief whisper under his breath. "Melee won't work, I have more chances in range attack." He said then raise his gun and pointed it at Michael. But when the archangel charge in, he used his gun to defend himself from his assault. **"** ** **Your footwork is good, but without proper training, it won't improve any further,"**** Michael said while pushing Ren to his knees. **"** ** **Your weapon mastery is impressive for someone who just learns it by himself. But against an experienced warrior, you're moving can be easily read."****

Michael jumps back when Ren tried to use his dagger on him. **"** ** **You see what I mean?"**** The trickster took a deep breath and recover his composure before raising the dagger on his chest and the long-barreled gun on the side. **"** ** **Make your move."**** said the archangel at Ren, the thief charges forward again at his opponent, but jump in the air when the holy spear about to hit him, he then points the gun at top of Michael then pulled the trigger. When Ren landed with his feet on the ground, he turned around and charge toward Michael, who's inside the cloud of smoke.

But he rolled on the other way when a spear was thrown at him. Michael spread his wings and remove the smoke around him. The archangel is inside of a magical shield he cast seconds before the bullets hit him. **"** ** **That got me by surprise."**** The archangel said as he cleared his throat from the smoke he inhaled. **"** ** **For a sparring match, this is getting a little bit extreme don't the two of you think?"**** asks the king of angels. **"** ** **Let's call it a draw."**** Ren immediately falls to the ground after the match got called. "You won that sparring match." He said to Michael.

 **"** ** **I say, that you need to train yourself. Remember, you're not fighting a shadow anymore."**** The archangel stated. **"** ** **You and Satanael are slacking off."**** He said with a soft smile on his face. "I can tell he's making an argument inside me." Ren replied in exhaustion. **"** ** **If I won this match, then technically he loses to me as well. If you want to win against me, you need to help the trickster to get stronger."**** Michael said before he chuckles and Metatron joins him after. **"** ** **Get yourself stronger or try to find someone that can teach you how to fight. Also, try to talk to the other personas here in the sea of soul and get them on your side."****

 **"** ** **There are beings like Samael who are an archangel as well who reside here. Samael might be a bit harder to persuaded to join you, but still, try to find a way to get him,"**** suggested Michael before pulling Ren back on his feet. **"** ** **There are also the Grigori or Watchers. Azazel, Samyaza, and the others may be fallen angels, but they can still help against the army of Gods and Goddesses your soon going to fight."****

 **"** ** **On the other side, there's also Lilith a powerful demoness that regretfully can help you as well. I also heard that she is very fond of you, trickster. Let me remind you that she's a dangerous woman, be aware of that."**** Ren heard from the king of angels. He remembers when the demoness answered his call on the velvet room, Lilith already showed her fondness feelings toward him, even today his avoiding calling the female persona alongside with Cybele and Yaksini. Because somehow these personas have feelings toward him when they first meet. **"** ** **There are the demons in Ars Goetia and the other demons that can help you as well. After all, the man wanted you to use both angels and demons against him."****

 **"** ** **Keep that in mind when you leave this place."**** Metatron said before the heavenly chamber appeared once again. "I will." Ren replied and keep a list on his head on what to do next. **"** ** **One last thing, the man in the tower said that once the city cleanses from wrath. The sound of the ringing bell gives the man a chill when he heard it."**** The king of angel stated in all seriousness. **"** ** **A bell-ringing symbolize many things. One symbolizes it to ward off evils spirits, while the other represents the voice of God."****

 **"** ** **But sometimes it also symbolizes death. A sound that announces an approaching death."**** Metatron looks critically at Ren before he continues. **"** ** **The man saw it from your perspective. Which means that whatever it meant, it's coming for you…So be careful, Ren Amamiya."**** Ren listens to the archangel, unsure of what to say. **"** ** **Brother, kindly escort the trickster on his way out here."**** Michael nodded a tap the thief's shoulder. **"** ** **Let's go."****

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami pushed the door leading to Ren's room. When she entered, the sovereign got greeted by Marie and Jeanne seating in a chair beside his bed. "Did you two watch over him this whole night?" She asks the two female servants before finding a chair to seat into. "No, we didn't." The queen answered then glance at the saint beside her. "But Jeanne woke up early to check him up, I decide to join her afterward." Hakuno smiled as she watches how the blond saint twirls her index finger together in the embarrassment of getting caught.

"You really care about him, huh?" The female master asks and made Jeanne's body startled. "W-well, we know each other for a while now. He helped me with lots of things, so I'm just returning the kindness he showed me." She answered while trying to avoid looking at Marie and Hakuno. "It can't be just 'like' that right?" Marie said while leaning closer to her. "W-well, that's private." She whispered and the queen didn't hear what she said. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing." Jeanne answered before taking a deep breath and recollect her composure. "Have you ever wonder if Ren already has a lover?" The saint composure immediately replaces by panic and embarrassment after hearing the question that came out of nowhere while sounding very innocent from Marie. "You two know each other more than anyone else right? Does he ever share any stories about his love life?" Marie watches the saint shake her head before answering. "He didn't."

"Did that sort of topic ever come up between you two?" This time it was Hakuno who asks. "We didn't talk any sort of that topic." The queen of France then followed up with another question. "Did you try?" Jeanne made a sigh before answering. "I didn't since for me it was too much personal thing to talk about." After hearing her answer, Marie leans back on her chair while looking unhappy. "It would be nice to know what kind of girl he falls in love too or what kind of girl he preferred." She said and saw Jeanne looking questionably at her. "Why do you want to know about it?" The saint asks the queen who'd smiled at her while pointing her finger in the air. "Le secret."

"Then again, can you imagine what kind of girl he likes?" Marie said and the saint began to wonder about it. "His charming look does make him a bit of a player." The queen commented before crossing her arms. "That is true." Jeanne replied feeling dejected about it. "A thief that stealing hearts, maybe what he wanted on a girl is that someone that can steal his own heart." Hakuno suggested and made the queen stand on her feet. "That's it!" Marie said and delighted with Hakuno's suggestion. "Why do you look so happy about it?" Jeanne asks while starting to become cautious at the girl beside her.

The queen just giggled and didn't answer her question. She about to press for an answer but the slight movement of Ren's hand stopped her. "Ren!?" The three cried out in surprise after seeing the raven-haired opening his eyes. "Where…" Ren utters slowly. "You're inside my mansion!" Marie replied feeling a bit teary from the sight. "You've made us worry, you dummy!" The girl said as she wiping the tears building up. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any sort of pain on your body?" Jeanne asks in worried and poured a glass of water for him. "Just a bit of headache." He answered and took the glass of water to drink. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me your full name and what is the last thing you've remembered?" He heard from Hakuno. The question is a bit confusing and sudden but perhaps needed since his mind felt like its missing something. "Ren Amamiya…The last thing I've remember…is when I've got rescued on the guillotine." He said before shaking his head to rub off the headache that's building up. "Did we succeed?" Ren asks in concern, but it didn't last long when Hakuno looks at him with a smile on her face. "We did, France is no longer in danger."

"Thank goodness." He said and let himself feel relieved from hearing it. "I feel like I haven't moved for so long." The thief commented after feeling heavy on his body. "That's probably because you've been on this bed for two days now. You should not move too much though." Hakuno answered and begun to explain. "Your body is still in recovery, might take more than days to fully recover so please do not push yourselves too much and don't use your power for a while, alright?" Ren looks at her in confusion. "I can't use my power?" He asks and the sovereign nodded. "You've probably don't remember it, but you release too much that your mana started to leak. We still don't have the proper treatment for it, so we just patch it up to stop it."

"Right now, your body isn't regenerating any mana, and you're only using the mana that left on you." She explained while feeling crestfallen about it. "If any of it begun to leak, then you will be danger of dying." Jeanne d'Arc looks at him and saw him looking dejected about it. "Ren…" She whispered in concern towards him. "You'll be fine, Hakuno said that she might able to fix you in Rome!" Marie stated while trying to lift his spirit. "Isn't that right?" She asks and looks at the female master.

"Ye-yes! That's right! I'll do my best to fix you!" Hakuno replied cheerfully. "Just follow her advice, alright? You'll be well soon!" Jeanne said and cheerfully raise her fist in the air. "Thank you," Ren answered with a smile his showing at the three. "I'll do my best to recover-" He stops himself as the door opened widely. Revealing Astolfo on the front holding his tears, Charlemagne who's genuinely happy to see his awake, and the other servants behind them. "Darling! You're finally awake!" Astolfo said and run toward him and jump into his bed to hug him.

"How dare you to make me worried!" He said and pressed his head onto Ren's chest. "Astolfo!? w-what are you doing!?" Jeanne angrily asks the paladin. "Why are you calling him darling?!" came from Marie with a rare sight of irritation painted on her face. "He'd lose his memories, right? I'm just helping him to recover it!" He said in Ren's chest. "Darling!? don't you remember your super cute wife, Astolfo?" The paladin said as Ren pushing his face away from him. "I may not remember some things! But I do know for sure that didn't happen!"

"Noooo!" He said as Jeanne and Marie pulled him away from Ren. Charlemagne stands beside his bed, already feeling exhausted from his paladin antic. "I'm happy to see you awake, expected to my newly recruited paladin and rival." He said with a genuine smile. "To know that I've become a rival of the king of paladins. I guess I'd better step up." Ren jokingly said, but the saint lightly hit his shoulder. "Did you forgot about what Hakuno said?" The thief could only make a nervous laugh from the serious gaze that Jeanne giving to him.

"Should we call this for a celebration!?" Nero excitedly suggested in the group. "You know that France is still in recovery." Tamamo replied feeling downhearted about it. "We can try to make a small feast here in the mansion." Archer offered with a soft smile. "We can do that!" Marie replied and the mood of the group begun to light. "Mhm! A celebration is a good civilization." Altera said and let the feline cat jump onto Ren's bed. "Morgana missed you, Ren." She said and felt happy seeing the cat getting pet by its original owner. Seeing the group laughing and chatting at each other. Altera watches them in awe and joined them.

* * *

Another busy day has passed in France. Slowly recovering from the terror that Gilles de Rais, his horrifying sea creature, and the Gigantic Horror the marshal has become. The city will soon bloom once again and returned to normal, the sight of its people smiling once again is a good sign for Marie and Hakuno's faction who are lending their hand to help. The queen appreciates their support and thanks each of them personally, which is why she heading toward the last person she needs to thank, the raven-haired thief who's assigned in the kitchen to providing food for everyone. Quietly approaching her target, Marie gets into her position with a surprise on her hand.

And then-

"Surprise! The Chocomint is back!" Ren stared in puzzlement at the queen and the Chocomint products on her hand. "Did I surprise you? Or the rising popularity of the Chocomint and its return did?" She said and beamed him with a smile. The thief could only let out a sigh from seeing Marie's favorite dessert once again. "They are popular now? Wow, I'm glad…I guess." He replied and continued chopping the potatoes for the curry he's making for dinner. "Are you still against the Chocomint?" She asks and pouted behind him.

"I liked the presentation though, I'm just not a fan of the taste." Ren answered honestly. "Maybe you need to taste it one more time!" She said and opened a Chocomint flavored bar. "Here, here, say ah!" Ren turned around and sigh once more. "I can feed myself though." He said but the queen only gives him a smile as an answer. Meanwhile outside the kitchen, Jeanne d'Arc saw the caster, Tamamo-no-Mae, hiding behind the doorway to the kitchen and looked like holding herself from making a sound.

"What are you doing, Tamamo-san?" The saint asks the overjoyed caster. Tamamo pointed her finger inside the kitchen and Jeanne took a peek on what's happening inside. There she saw Marie feeding Ren with the Chocomint she heard earlier. "Don't they look so sweet?!" The caster murmured behind her in delight. The saint didn't answer as she felt downhearted from the sight. "Kyah~ I wish my husband let me feed her as well." Tamamo commented and notice Jeanne seat on the wall beside her.

"Are you okay?" There was a worried frown on the caster face when she asks. Tamamo then seats beside the saint who's hidden on her knees. "I'm fine, just give me a second." She heard and felt how Jeanne force herself to answer. "I see, now I get it," Tamamo said with a motherly smile on her face. "You like him do you?" She asks and saw the girl shake her head. "Come now, you'd need to be honest." Jeanne felt the caster hand on her shoulder. "I don't know…"

"You don't? then why are you acting this way?" Tamamo then let out a giggle after that. "You know, this kinda reminds me of how high school girls react about the confusion of their feelings toward someone." She then leaned on the wall while staring at the ceiling above. "Jealousy is one of many ways of showing how much you like someone." Jeanne leaned back on the wall but her eyes are set on her lap. "Confusing at first, but you should ask yourself why do you think you're acting that way? Why do you enjoy being with him, and why does it hurt when you see him with someone else."

Jeanne tried to think of an answer to her question. Her time with the young man started to play, the first time they meet under the rain, the time when he saves her against the bandits and Vlad III, their fun time together at the town of Lundy, everything about it is nothing but fond memories. The smile that makes her feel butterfly inside, just seeing him smiled at her, Jeanne could not explain the feelings inside her.

She wants it all for herself.

She knows it sounds greedy and selfish, but it is too much to ask for? The small gesture of the man she finally realizes fallen in love into, not because of outside look, but because of how he treats her with kindness, and how he saw her as Jeanne d'Arc and not a saint. The her who probably going to have a normal life, normal prayers, and normal romance if she didn't answer the lord's voice. She's genuinely happy to have someone that can see her as that normal girl.

"Have you finally realize?" Tamamo asks and she nodded. "I'm happy for you then." The caster then stands on her feet and offered her hand at the girl. "Now all that left is for you to confess to him!" She said after pulling Jeanne back to her feet. "C-confess?!" Jeanne cried out in panic, luckily Tamamo covered her mouth so that the people inside the kitchen wouldn't hear. "Or maybe the other way around. Regardless you need to make your move or else your love rival will get him." Tamamo said with a wink.

"B-but, I don't know what to do, I've never experience falling in love before. This is entirely new for me." She embarrassingly confessed her lack of knowledge about it. "Mikon~ don't worry, I the great love adviser, Tamamo-chan! I will help you with your love problems!" The caster said before pulling something on her sleeves. "This book shall be your answer!" She then pulled out a pocketbook and place it on the saint hands. "101 guide for dummies who's in love." Jeanne read the title of the book. "It has a 70% chance to work!" The caster added.

"Th-thank you." Jeanne accepted the caster help, she going to read this book tonight and try to apply everything when she with Ren. "Your welcome!" Tamamo replied happily. "We should get going then, it will be bad if they found us here." She said while hiding her laughter on the sleeve. "Yeah, lets," Jeanne replied and felt satisfied with herself. She also remembers that she asks for an angel to come so that she will realize her feelings toward him. They did come, too many for what she thought going to happen. This book she holding is definitely for her, a book for a dummy like her. Regardless she going to do her best. Ren better be ready for her! She'll be going to read all the pages until the end, so that one day, they become more than friends, and perhaps ended with 'I do.'

"I wonder if the angels going to be there when that happened." She whispered to herself before letting a giggle and followed the caster to chat.

* * *

"We're here to asks you some questions, Gilles." Hakuno Kishinami stated as she and Jeanne d'Arc stand in front of the caster's prison cell. "Of course," He answered. "But before that, I would like to apologize for everything that I have done in your group." Gilles after becoming the Bluebeard felt genuine apologetic for all crimes he did to his victims. "I-, no you don't have to accept my apology. What I did is unforgivable, I will atone to it, every single one of it."

The caster then looks at Jeanne in guilt. "I know that you're disappointed with me. I've been blinded by my thirst for revenge, that I even force my selfish desire into you. Forgive me, Jeanne, I was a fool to think that you've wanted the same thing, I should know it." The saint shakes her head and wipes the tears on her eyes. "I should apologize to you as well, none of this will happen if I only talked-."

"Don't blame yourself, Jeanne. I know to myself that even if you tried to make me understand the reason for your sacrifice, I'm still going to end up like this. After all, you're very important in my life, no explanation could be said when someone loses something that important." Gilles felt himself smiling softly when he said that. "I've finally said it. I didn't know it's going to lift so much in my shoulder, the feelings I've been keeping all this time, finally." The caster then took a deep breath and release it with a smile, before continuing. "I know you have someone in your heart. I've seen it, but that's fine for me. I was happy to see you found someone. As long as he treats you right, then I will be content with it."

"Gilles…" Gilles laughs wholeheartedly after feeling satisfied with letting go of everything he been keeping. "You're here to ask me a question right? Go ahead, I answer them as best as I could." Hakuno decided to step up, seeing the saint could not ask a question at this moment after all of those things. "Thank you for your cooperation." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "It's about, Karl der Große. Tell me his plans, his group, where can I find him, everything you know about him."

"He wanted to take the role of the sovereign on you, he claimed that God himself talk to him and told him that he's the rightful ruler of this world." He stated and made the two females stared at him in disbelief. "God himself?" Jeanne utter while the caster nodded his head to her direction. "All the move he made are all in accordance with what God told him to do." Gilles then looks downcast as he continues. "I, myself, heard the voice of God he speaks to. Its the reason why you've seen me as a saber when we all first meet here in France. I can confirm that he's really talking to God."

"Are you implying that his God exists in Seraph?" Hakuno asks the imprisoned caster. "After hearing his voice, I've believed that he isn't spouting nonsense about being chosen by God. But its existence here is questionable," Gilles become trouble as he recollected his memories of his battle against Ren. "But then the angels showed up here in Seraph, an army of them alongside the powerful archangels that been known to mankind. The voice of God himself appeared here in this city."

"Also the spear of destiny, Longinus. Witnessing all of that, I started to believe that the God that Karl der Große is serving, might actually exist here in Seraph." Jeanne after hearing all of that started to look conflicted, meanwhile the female sovereign is having a hard time believing the word of the caster. But then, if the voice of God finds its way to appear here in Seraph due to Ren's ability to summon. Then what Gilles has told them might as well not just a fragment of imagination.

Seeing the two is in a state of shock. Gilles cleared his throat to get their attention. "Don't dwell on it too much." He said and saw the sovereign nodded. "About his group. The servants that joined him are individually powerful, starting with the valorous king of Persia, Darius III. The knight of the lake, Lancelot. The queen of the 'Land of Shadows', Scáthach." Hakuno listens and agreed to what Gilles has said, each one of them is powerful, without the paladins and Ren's help, they wouldn't be here and hearing all of this. "There is also the assassin, Li Shuwen."

"Can you tell me why is he there?" Hakuno asks, wanting to know why her former commander turns his back against them. "The king offered him a duel against Scáthach." Gilles's simple answer made the sovereign crestfallen. She knows the man wanted to fight someone strong, but turning his back against the group she thinks like a family now. Hakuno felt betrayed by the assassin she thought a member of their family. "He also captured a white-haired lancer on your group."

"Karna?"

"Yes, is that his name?" Gilles asks and the sovereign nodded. "I'm afraid the next time you saw him. He's going to become your enemy." Hakuno felt like she swallowing a hard pill. Karna becoming their enemy, that thought never cross her mind as the lancer is so kind to everyone. "The servants on his group might be smaller than yours, but as I said, they are capable to fight on their own. Added that his army is growing almost infinitely because of the captured powerful servant. The king of heroes."

"Gilgamesh?! he got captured?" This time it was Jeanne who've asked. She and the king of heroes did become allies while they're at Altera army. The king might be harsh when it comes to words, but there is wisdom in it that Jeanne took in mind. "He's being used as a fuel for his army." Jeanne becomes concerned with the king, she becomes acquainted. "Where can we find him?" Hakuno asks wanting to know where Karl der Große's location is. "That is hard to tell, his base operation is a floating castle and they are moving from another place to another."

"Last time I've heard, he's negotiating with a Celtic Queen to join him. The other place he visited is Uruk who seems didn't work out as its people resist him." The caster then seated on the side of his bed and felt tired from standing. "You should go back to Rome. He's going to make a move against you soon, I suggest to prepare for it or else this time, he might succeed in dethroning you." Hakuno heeded the caster warning and will be going to talk with everyone about their next move. "One last thing before you two leave," Gilles called out with a calling card on his hand. "This card came from him, it said it's going to take my heart and make me confess all my sins."

"What is said on the card happened. It's like a miracle, to be honest, I didn't think that I'll become genuine to apologize after becoming the Bluebeard." The caster then looks at the two. "If something like this happened to me, then perhaps it could work in Karl der Große as well." He stated in a pleading tone. "He isn't a bad person, but he soon becomes one if this continues. So please save from himself, please let Ren know about it." Jeanne incline and made the caster smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Charles Patricius: Our Transient Glory, a floating fortress manifest outside the boundary of the city. Hakuno's faction is surrounded by its people and giving their goodbyes to them, knowing that they become their allies. Roman, France, the town of Lundy, and the land that Tamamo created are now part of Hakuno's growing alliance. "Wait, you're going with us?" The sovereign asks the white-haired queen who's standing in front of her. "Yep! We need to talk about the benefits of us, joining your alliance. Also to explore Roman as well~" Marie replied in delight as Mozart and Sanson drop her baggage behind her. "Thank you, very much."

"Did you not remember what going to happen?"

"He's going to attack Rome right? I remember that, which is why I'm going to help as well." The queen replied with a smile. "I might not be a great help in fighting, but I can help with other things. I won't be a burden and once everything returned to normal, I'll return here again." Hearing what Marie has said, Nero could not help herself but feel troubled so she decided to speak up. "Wouldn't that be bad? You're still a queen and France needs you."

"My people know it, knowing that I'm going to Rome for alliance purposes, they let me." She then turned around and her people cheered their agreement to their queen. Nero and Hakuno look at each other before giving out a sigh of defeat. "I also told them to not spread stories about the angels that have summoned here." Hakuno smiled in relief from hearing that. The story about what appeared here will only go to lead them to Ren. Who knows what's going to happen when they find him. Also, the Moon Cell thinks that the angels are threats in Seraph and refuse to heal Ren's body. She needs to figure out why it thinks that way.

She needs too or else Ren might become an enemy of Moon Cell. "Well, we should prepare our leave then." Nero said beside her. "I can't wait to take a bath back on Rome~." Marie's curiosity lighted up after hearing what the emperor had said. "Are baths from Rome different?" She asks in wonder. "Bath in Rome is the best! Not only it's relaxing and good for your skin, but it also allowed you to take a companion!" Hakuno watches the two chattings and how the queen listens in pure awe.

Meanwhile near the doorway inside the floating fortress. Jeanne d'Arc the saint of Orleans, put away the pocketbook that Tamamo give to her the other day. Taking a deep breath, she approaches the raven-haired thief. "Look cute and act cute, that way I can attract him." She whispered to herself. "Is being cute better than being beautiful?" The girl let out in wonder before rubbing the thoughts out of her mind. "Wait, I remember that it said, wearing different clothes will make a girl more appealing."

The saint then looked at the battle dress she wears most of the time. "Should I retreat for now and go back once I change clothes?" She asks herself, but before she can come up with an answer. Ren turned his back and saw the girl and greeted her. "Oh, there you are." Jeanne startled when the raven-haired thief came close to her. "According to Hakuno-san, Metatron wanted to give this to you." He said then showed a beautiful pendant resting on his palm. "For everything you've done and faith in them."

"Here, let me put in on you." Ren said and go behind her. "W-wait." Jeanne tried to protest her embarrassment but felt his hand touch her neck. The saint embarrassment grew as her face turned red. "There, turn around so I could see it." Ren said, but Jeanne could not do it, knowing her face is burning hot. "J-just give me second." She force to reply. "Gosh, relax, take a deep breath." Ren heard from the girl in front of him. "The book didn't tell me what to do in this situation."

"What book?" Ren asks in curiosity. "N-nothing that you should take mind too!" Jeanne cried out in a bashful manner. "Huh? The pendant is glowing!?" She said and saw the pendant is shining in light. Before she could turn around, the pendant exploded in light. "Jeanne?" Ren called out the girl after opening his eyes from the explosion. His eyes grew wide from the sight. "Ren?" Jeanne notices the thief is staring at her in admiration. "Beautiful…" She heard from the thief and felt her heart skip a beat.

Jeanne d'Arc notices her clothes have changed. She still wearing the same dress, but the color change to white, her shoulders are now exposed, and also hair isn't tied anymore. The saint then looks at Ren who's still staring at her in awe. "S-stop staring." She said before turning her back at him. "Sorry," Ren replied and felt embarrassed by what he did. "H-how do I look?"

"Stunningly beautiful."

"Really?" Jeanne asks and looks at the raven-haired thief after gathering her courage and determination. "Why are you averting your eyes on me?!" The girl pouted and the thief could only laugh slowly. "I can't stare for so long, my heart skipping a beat if I did."

"Re-really?" Jeanne felt her heart skip a beat as well when she heard that from Ren. Their moment got interrupted when Hakuno and Marie called them in the distance. "Guess we better go." She heard at the thief. "Mhm." She answered and felt dejected. Jeanne wanted it to continue or at least hear more praise from him. "No! Don't let your rival get over your head! Rule no.15 from the book." She said to herself before storming off toward the group, leaving Ren staring at her in bewilderment.

* * *

 _Author Note: The last chapter that ends France Arc is done! The build up for the next arc is starting as well, yep! I'm ready to start the next Arc~ Probably lots of you guess where we going next and yes, where going back to where all roads end. Back to Rome! expect characters from that singularity in FGO (Probably not everyone.) to appear! Some other servants that didn't appear will come as well!_

 _After reading this chapter, you all probably know who's going to come next right? I'd drop the info which has something to do with ringing bells if you guess it! Then tell me are you excited for the face-off? Or perhaps are you curious about someone else? Anyway I'm excited to write them off and hopefully y'all going to enjoy it._

 _Also wow, I got like many reviews last chapter! It felt good reading all of it, I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed what I did last chapter, I'll do my best to exceed what I did last chapter!_

 _One more thing, I'm going to put the description of the noble phantasm that been used last chapter. (Seriously I'd just copied it on this site tmfatefanon . fandom wiki / Diviner_(Fate/Renaissance).) but I kinda change it a little, regardless this is it. Also credit to who'd created it!_

 _Name: Utopian City of the Righteous: Zion_

 _Rank: E~A+++_

 _Type: Anti-Evil Barrier_

 _Max Targets: 1~10,000_

 _Effect: A representation of the Zion Enoch built, it was a Utopian city of only the righteous, and the strength of the barrier depends on the righteousness of the people within the barrier. It is a Noble Phantasm Barrier that is particularly effective against any Evil and Chaos Aligned forces._

 _(The site said its effective against Evil aligned force, but I add chaos since technically it can also cause evil as well. As long as you have evil or chaos alignment, you'll be affected by its barrier. Also, since there are angels inside when Zion got summoned, the rank also increase as well. Ren can also be affected by the barrier since he belongs to chaos alignment (Only him and not his persona's.) he's weakened by the world arcana is a good thing to use as plot armor XD.)_

 _Metatron spear can be considered as a noble phantasm, but its named didn't got revealed so I can't put a description about it. (Not that I have one in mind T_T)_

 _Name: Treasury of Souls: Guf_

 _Rank: EX_

 _Type: ?_

 _Max Targets: ?_

 _Effect: When he became god's attendant, Enoch became the guardian of the Celestial treasury, and was taught all mysteries and secrets, giving him access to all forms of mystery, and the Celestial Treasury itself, holding the souls of all human beings, he can channel the soul of a heroic spirit to borrow it's Noble Phantasm, and it also contains weapons forged by the gods, fairies, and such (again provided that they are non-demonic in origin)._

 _However, he cannot use Noble Phantasms that are evil in origin. (Literally copied and paste, didn't change anything since I find it fitting.) Description said that only Enoch can use it, but Ren has Metatron that remembered his life as Enoch while inside Zion. Guess that made the condition for the Noble phantasm to use as check._

 _Well that's all for now! Leave a review, feel free to send a P.M for question, follow the story for updates notification and favorite it if you liked! Bye-bye._


	16. The missing King of the Knights

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"_ _ _The law has always been the tool of whoever happens to hold all the chips. You can't deny that lives were saved because those bastards were put down."__

 _ _\- Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia)__

* * *

"I'm delighted to hear that you've liked the parade we prepared for your arrival, my sovereign." The Knight of the sun Gawain greeted Hakuno and her group with a bow. "I'm elated to be back in Roman and cheered by my people!" Nero said with a beaming smile on her face. "It was a job well done." Gawain smiled after getting complimented by the emperor. "I wish I could escort all of you, but I cannot leave the throne unattended. Forgive me for that." The emperor laughs at the knight unnecessary apology. "You've done very well at protecting my Rome! No need to ask for an apology, instead raise your head and be proud to yourself as I, Nero Claudius, is satisfied by picking you as my general."

"We also have visitors." Following the emperor's words, Gawain raised his head and got enthralled by the beautiful queen of lilies. "This is Marie Antoinette, the queen of France." She said then looked at the paladins and the servants from Lundy. "I'm sure you already meet the paladins and the servants from Lundy. The new addition to the paladins is Roland, the leader of the paladins and the wielder of Durandal." The emperor then realizes something after the introduction. "This is also your first time visiting Rome, yes?" She asks and could not contain her enjoyment after receiving their nods. "Umu! You're going to enjoy your stay here!"

Tamamo cleared her throat before she speaks. "We're not here for vacation, we're here to get prepare for Karl's attack." The caster said while crossing her arms and let out a sigh from exhaustion. "Is there something going to happen?" Gawain asks in wonder after hearing someone's name from Tamamo. "Karl der Große, the leader of the servants that attacked us, might make its move again. And this time, Rome might be his target." Hakuno answered the knight's question. "That is concerning," Gawain stated and become worried after hearing the news from the sovereign. "But our attack programs are ready to get deployed any moment. Our defense isn't lacking anything and also ready for what that servant can give to us."

Hakuno smiled from the knight's report and sent him compliments. "Not wanting to add the concern to you, my sovereign. But during your absence, there is a group of rebellious army that stealing supplies on us." Gawain said in a composed manner to not add panic from the group. "Are they belong to Karl's army?" Nero asks and the knight shakes his end before he speaks. "They aren't. Judging from their name, they look like they belong from another group. Also, Their leader seems to have hatred on you, your majesty." Gawain then stared eye to eye on the crimson emperor before he continues. "Those the name Boudica rings any bell, your majesty? The rebellious army name is named after their leader."

"Boudica?" Nero murmured before letting out a sigh. "Never thought that I will hear that name again." The emperor looks trouble but still manages to ask Gawain a question. "Did the two of you meet?" The knight of the sun nodded and then scratch his cheeks after having a problem with answering. "I did try to ambush her group through an escort bait. But my guard went down as we face each other, the woman just smiled at me and offered galette for me to eat."

"I could not raise my sword after that, I felt like being treated as a young brother under the smile of her. Which is the reason why I failed to capture her." Gawain felt bad after ending his report, but then he felt a touch on his hand. When he look who it was, he saw Altera beside him. "What you did is good, it's hard to be mad on someone who's treating you that way, Big sisters are good civilization." She said and made the knight chuckle. "I do agree to what Altera said, how would you attack someone offering you galette?!" said Astolfo.

"But still, she's attacking us and stealing our supplies."

"They didn't hurt anyone from those ambushes, they even let some supply left for the owner to take." Nero becomes even more trouble from deciding after hearing that from the knight. "Whether or not they didn't hurt anyone, the Boudica army is still stealing from Rome, my empire! Such a crime needed to be punished." She declared, but Marie voices out her thoughts. "Should we be more concern for Karl more than Boudica and her army? She didn't hurt anyone and only steal from Rome, yes? Then maybe we can just talk to her and call it peace." She said and earn nods from the group.

"Umu…" Nero murmured and become undecided on what to do. "Saber, Marie does have a point, maybe we can just find her and talk to her. That couldn't be hard right?" Hakuno said in agreement with what the queen has said. "We might be able to get their help against Karl!" She said in delight while the emperor started to twiddle her finger together. "That wasn't a bad idea either! I mean doesn't our group meant to bring everyone together against a greater foe here in Seraph?" Jeanne commented, which made the sovereign looked at Nero as she waits for her decision. "F-fine! We'll talk to her." Nero cried out in embarrassment after receiving Hakuno's gentle and kind smile that she could not resist. "Gawain! Where is she? Tell me now, so the two of us could talk."

"Her location is still unknown, but my king is currently searching for her." Gawain answered and earn a questionable look at Archer. "Artoria is searching for her?" He asks for confirmation and the knight nodded to him. "Then where is she?" Gawain becomes worried as he answers the nameless archer. "Its already been three days as my king started her search for her. Since then she didn't return or have heard anything from her. I wanted to make my own search on my king whereabouts, but I cannot leave the throne unguarded."

"She can't be possibly get taken by Karl der Große." Medusa composedly stated her thoughts. "Are there any servants among Boudica army that can match her?" The knight shakes his head toward the female rider. "There are servants in her group, but my king could handle them." Gawain turns his attention on the crimson emperor. "If you let me, your highness, I will search for my king and Boudica location for you." He calmly suggested and waited patiently on Nero's reply. "Very well, we'll search for the missing servant and locate Boudica as well." She announces on her praetor's group. "Saint Jeanne and the paladins, will you join us on our search for them?"

"You'll be going as well, your majesty?" Gawain asks in wonder. "Of course! If Boudica has something to say on my face, then she can say it directly on me." She answered while puffing her chest in confidence. "Praetor, you can leave everything to us! I'll promise we will make it back safe with a new ally." Hakuno beamed a smile on the crimson emperor after her declaration. "Are we going now? I'm still tired from the travel." Roland softly complained. "We'll go the day after tomorrow, we need plenty of rest after all." Hearing that from the emperor, it put a little smile on Roland's face. "Great!"

"Well, I guess I'll return to my empire and check what Lü Bu and Cú Chulainn doing-" Tamamo then got interrupted when she notices a transmission from Hakuno's regalia. "Yo! It looks like you've all returned from France." The Lancer of Blue appeared in a hologram projection from Hakuno's ring. "Mr.Cú how are things over there?" Tamamo asks the servant on the hologram. "It was hectic, but we manage somehow." He replied with a tired voice on his tone. "Is that so? I'm happy to hear that! Omega-good-job you two!" The high-spirit caster said. "I'm going back tomorrow to check it out and to prepare my own army as well."

"Wait you're going back?" The lancer asks in surprise. "Yes, is there something wrong?" Tamamo asks and heard a sigh from the hologram. "Well, there this girl who's looking for you the other day saying she a princess, and asking for your help about something. I got tired of her constant asking, so I told her to look for you in Rome. She might be there is she didn't get lost." He answered nonchalantly. "Mikon, you could just let her wait for me over there." She replied and the lancer could only chuckle. "Anyway do you know who's this girl is?"

"I forgot to asks."

"Idiot." Lancer heard the nameless archer comment and lash out at him. "What did you just say. Old man?!" He said and break Archer calm composure as the two begun to exchange insults. "Enough you two," Tamamo said in a cold piercing tone. "Anyway, how I am going to know who it was if I don't know the name of that person?" She said while looking accusingly at the servant who's at fault. "W-well, you could just wait for a day. If no one shows up, then you can return here."

"You're going to search for that poor girl if she didn't show up, you hear me?" Tamamo stated at the lancer before turning off the hologram. "I wonder who it was." She said then let out a yawn. "I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to hit the bed early. Goodnight everyone." The caster let a soft smile on Hakuno, before leaving the group to rest. "Oh, I almost forgot." Gawain suddenly said then face Marie and took a bow. "My name is Gawain, it's an honor to meet the queen of France."

"Thank you, I'm fascinated to see you Sir Gawain, I hope we could be friends." She replied with a beaming smile at the knight. "Friendship between allies is needed, so I'm sure that we will." He said then turn his attention on the beautiful saint beside the thief that save him from Karl. "Oh my, you look gorgeous saint Jeanne." The saint smiled in embarrassment from the compliment. "Thank you." She replied before glancing quickly at the man beside her. "By the way Jeanne, where did you got those clothes?" Astolfo asks as he appeared in front of her and examined her clothes.

"It looks very different from the clothes you wear the last time I saw you." Gawain commented. "I'm curious as well. It looks very attractive, Jeanne!" Marie complimented and joined the pink-haired paladin on examining the saint's clothes. "It came from the pendant that lord Metatron has given to me." She explained while watching the two who's in awe. "Lord Metatron?" Gawain said in surprise. "You would not believe what happened in France." Archer replied with a smug on his face. "I would very much like to hear the story of your staying in France."

"I'm a little hungry so why not join me and I'll inform you of what happened." He said and walked past the knight. "I'm as well, can you cook for me, Archer?" Medusa replied and joined the nameless archer on his way to the kitchen. "W-wait for me." Gawain said before turning around to bow before he leaves. "I'm a bit hungry as well," Hakuno said then felt stomach growl on an agreement. "Hey Ren, I know we've just eaten your curry the other day. But can you make me another one, please?"

"Mhm, I would like one bowl as well." Altera asks afterward. "That would be pleasant to have! Umu, I would like one as well!" Nero said and joined the two. "Archer and Ren's cooking for today?! that would be wholesome!" Roland commented and felt his mouth become watery from the thought. "I agree! Let us make our way to the kitchen and joined them!" Marie said and put her hand onto Ren to pull him. "W-wait!" The raven-haired thief about to protest, but stop when he felt another hand on him. "L-lets go." Jeanne said as she averting her eyes on him while holding his other hand.

"I'm hungry!" Astolfo cried out and started pushing Ren behind. "I'm sorry Ren, but I wanted to eat as well. By the way, can you make it a little spicier this time?" Charlemagne asks and joined Astolfo from pushing the leader of the phantom thieves of hearts toward the kitchen. "Fine, fine." Ren said with a smile and the group let out a cheer as they make their way to the kitchen.

* * *

The day after their arrival in Rome. Astolfo invited Charlemagne and Ren for a walk around the city. The three got amazed by how beautiful the historical empire is, it reminded them of Lundy but Rome is just in a bigger scale than the town they've all meet, its people also reminded them of France seeing how lively their are and sending them friendly smile as they walk past them. But the sights of walking automaton patrolling around the empire made the bygone atmosphere mixed with futuristic one. It felt weird, but it was a welcome feeling for the three servants.

"Finally just us the boys!" Astolfo yelp at the two behind him, as they continued exploring Rome. The pink-haired paladin then glances behind him and looks at Ren with a confused look. "By the way, Ren, did you notice that Jeanne is acting a bit clingy at you?" He asks the raven-haired thief. "I did notice it." Ren replied and made Astolfo pout. "Did you also notice the same to Marie as well?" The thief nods to answer and made the paladin sigh. "Just let me remind you that if you played too much around a maiden heart, especially if its a servant. Expect an EX rank noble phantasm coming for you."

"I'm aware of that." Ren answered in a troubled expression. "Then why you're not doing anything to avoid it?!" Astolfo cried out in frustration toward his friend's lack of action. "I don't want to assume things." He simply answered. "When the time has come for me to address it, then I will be going to." Ren stated easily. "Well at least you're aren't oblivious about it." Astolfo commented while feeling a little satisfied with his answer. "What's up, Charles?" The paladin notices the dejected look from the king of the paladins. "Lucky for you Ren, you have two beautiful girls that might have feelings at you. Then there's me, the king of paladins who don't have one."

Astolfo could only make an awkward smile toward his king. "There, there." He said and patted his shoulder in pity. "At least you know who you'd like." Ren saw the accusingly glare from Astolfo as he continues. "Unlike Ren, who doesn't." Hearing the accusation, Ren let out a sigh before defending himself. "I'm not doing it on purpose!" He replied and the two begun to stare at each other, but it didn't last long when they heard a sniff coming from Charlemagne. "I don't know why I'm getting cold feet whenever I'm alone with Hakuno." The king stated. "You'll overcome those difficulties one day." Astolfo commented and tried to comfort Charlemagne with kind words.

"D-do you think so?"

"Absolutely!" Astolfo replied then look at Ren for support. "I believe that you will." Hearing their supports, Charlemagne felt touch from their words. "Y-yes, one day I'll overcome it and then Hakuno will notice me!" The king declared before falling into embarrassment. "I-I just admired her okay?" He said to defend himself from the teasing smile of the two. "Sure, you need to start with somewhere after all." The pink-haired paladin said before shifting his attention back on the road. "Tasukete! That man robbed me!" They heard a female voice screaming at the top of her lungs. When the three look to who it was, a man runs pass through them and went to the alley.

"Onegaishimasu." The woman pleads and falls to the ground after tripping up on the stairs. "Astolfo lets chase after that man," Ren called out the pink-haired paladin. "Charlemagne, try to calm the lady, alright?" He said then the two leave Charlemagne alone with the crying woman on the ground. "H-here." The king of paladin said and help the woman back to her feet. "My friends will get what the robber stole from you, so please calm down." Seeing the woman who's still on the verge of crying, he thought of something that could help the woman to calm. "I'll get you something to drink, stay here and wait for me alright?"

The crying woman nodded onto him. "I'll be back!" He said before going to stores to buy a bottle of water for the unknown woman. Meanwhile, Ren and Astolfo chase after the robber, as they enter the alley, they follow the mess that causes by the running man from his escape. Since servants are much faster than a normal human, the search didn't last long and they found him exiting the alley and back to the main road. "Hey stop!" Astolfo yelled and continued their chase after him. "Hey you, stop that man!" He said to the man in front of the robber.

The man turns around and revealed a mop of black-colored hair and tanned colored skin. "Get out of my way!" The robber said and about to shove the man, but instead what happened is that the man slide away from the robber and tripped him with his feet. Resulting in the robber to rolled around and hit the barrel placed outside a wine store. "My supplies!" The owner of the store runs outside after hearing a crushing sound near his business. "Nice we got him!" Astolfo said and run toward the knock-out robber. "Thank you for that." Ren said at the man that help them.

The man just nodded and didn't say anything else and walked away. "Hey, I got the purse of that lady! Also, the automatons arrived to take the man in jail." He heard the voice of Astolfo behind him. "Hey is something wrong?" He asks after noticing the thief staring behind the man that helps them. "No, its nothing." Ren replied and ignored the thoughts on his head. Turning around, he got greeted by Astolfo's beaming smile. "We should return to Charlemagne." He said and the paladin agreed.

Meanwhile, Charlemagne hand over a bottle of water toward the woman. "Here, take it." He said and saw the hesitation in her eyes. "You've probably become dehydrated from crying." The king stated with a soft smile on his face. "Thank you." The woman replied and take the bottle on his hand. Her body then flinches from the wound on her knees after tripping over. "Stay put." She heard from the paladin as he kneels on the floor and put a bandage on her wounded knee. "I thought something like this would happen, so I brought bandage as well."

"T-thank you." The woman replied in a bashful manner. "Anyway, are you feeling okay now?" Charlemagne asks after standing face to face at the unknown woman. "Y-yes, I'm okay now." She said with a soft smile to show on the paladin. "U-um can I ask for your name?" Seeing the woman smiling at him, he returned one of his own before answering back. "My name is Charlemagne." He saw how the woman's eyes gone wide after hearing his name. "As in, the Charlemagne from the twelve paladins!?" She cried out in disbelief. "Yes, is something wrong?" He asks after seeing the shock look on the woman's face.

"G-gomenasorry, I didn't mean anything from that." She said in an apologetic voice. "I'm just surprised to see a paladin face to face. My name is Osakabehime." Charlemagne accepted her apology. He then suddenly realize something about the girl. "Doesn't the word Hime stand for a princess in Japanese?" He asks and the girl nodded her head eagerly. "Then does that mean you're a princess?" again the girl nodded her head in the same energy. "Then what does a Japanese princess doing here in Rome?"

Osakabehime smiled sheepishly as she answered the paladin question. "I was here for two reasons. The first one is to look for my old friend for help, the second reason is to have my copy of Pimpsona 5 the harem royal for my console to play!" She answered before feeling downhearted. "But that robber took my money and force me to leave my line on the store." The princess said and immediately wipe the tears the forming on her eyes. "I've been camping at that store for days and this is how it's going to end!" She stated in frustration to the point of crushing the bottle on her hand.

"I see. Well, my friends should be here at any moment now." Charlemagne replied while looking around to find the two who'd chase the robber. "Its no use." The crestfallen princess said while staring on the ground. "Even if they catch him, there will be no more copies left." The king of paladins couldn't stand the dejected look of the princess. He felt bad for her, this thing must be important for her to look so down. And because of that, Charlemagne made up his mind. "Let's go." He said and made the princess puzzled. "Where? Should we wait for your friend's to-."

"Show me the store and we're going to get your copy."

"But I don't have-" Osakabehime then stop when she saw the gentle smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, just lead the way, Osakabe." The princess stood there quietly and stared at him in bewilderment. She didn't notice her nodding in his direction, but she saw the paladin continued smiling gently at her as they make their way toward the store.

A moment later of arguing against everyone inside the store.

"I finally have it." Osakabehime murmured in disbelief as she stared at the game she been waiting for so long. "I've finally had it!" She said and showed it to the man who've helped her to get it. "I'm happy for you." Charlemagne replied and genuinely felt himself smiling at the girl. "T-thank you." The princess said before taking a deep bow at him. "N-no need for that." He replied in embarrassment for being thanked this way. "I promise I'll return the money you've spend." She said in determination. "You don't have to. I'm happy to help a princess."

"Hontōni?" She asks and Charlemagne nodded even though he didn't understand what she said. "You're a nice person, Charlemagne." The princess replied in a bashful manner. The king could not help himself but smile in the same manner after getting thanked by a beautiful princess. "By the way, didn't you say that you're looking for a friend?" He asks and she nodded. "Yes! Do you know where Tamamo-no-Mae is? I'm really in need of her help."

"Then you must be the one that Cú Chulainn is talking about." Charlemagne murmured. "Tamamo just returned here, you might able to meet her but we need to go now, I remembered that she going to return to her territory tomorrow." Osakabehime smiled after hearing that. "I wakarunderstand! I'll meet her right now!" Before she goes, Charlemagne stops her. "You're going to get captured by the guard if you go alone. She part of the group I've joined so I can help you to get inside." He stated and saw the princess smiled at her brightly. "Arigatougozaimuch!"

The two leave the area without noticing the two hiding around the corner. "Did you see that? They are smiling at each other!" Astolfo let out in happiness from what he just witness. "I'm glad we decided to watch them in the distance." He said with a smile on his face. "Watching Charlemagne storming inside the store to get what the girl wanted is heartwarming." Ren agreed to what the pink-haired paladin stated. "They are going back to the palace right? We should return as well."

"Yeah we should, it's time for us to return her money." Astolfo said and lead the way toward the palace where the sovereign lives.

* * *

"Please Tamamo, help me to take over my Himije castle against that lizard!" Osakabehime said with a pleading tone at the fox-eared shrine maiden. "So Elizabeth, my rival also returned?" Nero commented after hearing the princess story. "Do you think she's still infected by Velber influence?" Hakuno asks beside her. "I cannot tell. But if that is the case, then we cannot let our guard down against her." Nero replied in a troubled expression. "S-so those than mean you're going to help me?!"

"We will." Hearing Tamamo's answer almost made Osakabehime verge in tears of joy. But the continuation stopped her and leave her in shock. "Unfortunately, we have much important stuff to do first. Once we dealt with it, then we can help you to take your home against Elizabeth." She answered with the hope that the princess will understand. "But I'm afraid of what she going to do with my castle and my collections!" The princess replied in fear at the caster. Just the thought of imagining her collection is tarnish state will make her passed out. "I'm very sorry Osaka, but what we're doing is for the sake of Seraph, the world we're living." Tamamo calmly explained the situation to her friend. "For the time being, why don't you stay at my castle for a while? You can join me tomorrow."

"But-"

"I'll prepare the room you've wanted to make it most comfortable for you, so please?" Tamamo kindly offered to the damsel in distress. "Really?" She asks and saw the caster nodding on her. "Fine." Osakabehime then pouted. "Once you're free, then you are going to help me against her, alright?" She said and again the caster nodded but a bit tired this time. "By the way, Arigatou for returning my money." The princess said at the two beside Charlemagne. "It was nothing." Astolfo replied while scratching behind his head. "Its a bit sad that I won't be able to return to my castle for a while."

"You'll going to have it back soon, I promise." Charlemagne said in confidence. He then felt an arm nagging in his side. "Didn't you already do too much for her?" Astolfo whispered in his ear. "Helping is our duty, there is no too much when it comes to it." The king of paladin replied with a serious tone that made Astolfo back away from him. "By the way, are you hungry Osakabehime?" Marie asks the princess who've stared at her in admiration. "Y-you look like a Hime as well! Tell me are you a princess?"

Marie giggled from the girl's reaction. "No, I'm not a princess. Instead, I'm a queen of the country named France!" She replied with a charming voice that made the princess's heart captivated. "Yamete kudastoooop!" Osakabehime said as she covers her face away from the light that radiates from Marie. "So this is the power of a queen." She murmured while breathing heavily to catch her breath. "Daijōbudesuka, Homie?" Marie said then giggled after noticing the stares of disbelief from the others. "I t-think we're going to get along." Osakabehime replied with a soft smile.

"Great!" The queen replied in delight of having another friend here in Rome. "Archer and the automatons are already preparing our dinner, you're going to love it." She said then heard the door opened revealing Gawain. "Your majesty, I have the report regarding my king's last location." He announced and after getting the signal to continue, he speaks. "Her last location is the shapeless isle." Medusa got surprised after hearing the place where Artoria is last seen. "What is she doing there on Shapeless isle?!" She asks in worried at the knight. "I'm afraid I could not answer that."

"Isn't that where you live, Medusa?" Jeanne asks the purple-haired beauty. "Yes, that is where my sisters also live." She replied in concern about her sisters. "Your voices tell me that you're worried about them, but you should not be worry, whatever my king doing there, then she isn't there to harm them." Gawain said in a conviction at the rider. "But my sisters might be the one who's causing harm to her. You see they don't really like having visitors." The girl stated with a sigh before looking to Hakuno. "We should investigate it tomorrow."

"Of course, You can join Nero for tomorrow's investigation." Hakuno's answer is enough to put a smile on Medusa's face. "Thank you." She said in satisfaction with the sovereign decision. "I guess we're going to stay here tomorrow." Ren heard from the queen of France. "Yeah, I couldn't join them after all." He said and felt Marie lightly bump him from sounding downhearted. "You're going to join them soon. Once Hakuno set up the proper connection on the Moon Cell." Ren gently smiled after hearing the queen comforting voice. "I still haven't explored Rome though, so maybe you can join me tomorrow?" Marie asks in an innocent and pleading tone. "I'm free, so sure we can explore Rome tomorrow."

"Really?! I'm happy to hear that!" She cried out in happiness and didn't notice the blond-haired beauty staring at them with a pout on her face.

* * *

Somewhere around Seraph, inside a tent, there was a girl with long red-colored hair, looking outside the tent she using. Releasing a sigh, she turned around to face the girl who's eating nonstop for an hour now. "At this rate, she going to eat all of the supplies that we took." The woman named Boudica murmured in disbelief. "Is the soup is ready?" She heard from the girl after finishing her bowl. "About a minute," Boudica replied with a gentle smile, sure their food going to run out soon, but seeing the cute girl enjoying her cooking, she didn't mind anymore.

"By the way Artoria. Can I ask you a question?" She asks and continues after the girl named Artoria nodded. "Why are you fighting together with Nero?" Before she answers, the king of Camelot finishes her tea first. "She isn't a bad person. Also, she let me in Rome for free so I decided to return her kindness." Her reply made Boudica stared at her in puzzlement. "Should you be mad at her? Didn't the Romans did something on our homeland?" She saw Artoria putting her teacup on the table before looking straight to her eyes. "Is that why you've created a rebellious army against her?"

"It's her fault that I've lost everything," Boudica replied in pain of her memories during her time. "What the Roman did to my daughters, what they did to my people, everything. Isn't all of that her fault?" She stated but the chuckle from the girl surprise her. "If you are asking me if all of that her fault, then those that mean you aren't sure about the answer you've come up with?" Boudica immediately turned around to not see the smiling face of Artoria. "I'm just asking for your opinion."

"For me, I find her opulence pleasing. Her history might paint her bad, but once you saw the way she acts, you'll understand what I meant." She said before picking up her empty bowl to show to Boudica. "Is the soup ready now?" Artoria asks and Boudica couldn't help herself but smile from the cuteness coming from the girl. "Yes, it is." She replied before taking her bowl to poured the soup she made. 'Once I saw her and meet her, I'll understand why she felt that way on her, huh?' She thought to herself while feeling conflicted about the anger she has for Nero.

* * *

Author's Note: The new arc begins! Hopefully, you guys don't mind if I started slowly with short chapters. The build-up is already done from the previous arc, for now, I kinda want to introduce characters first then make a plot before the coming battle. I already have one in mind so having a writer's block won't be an issue. Also I saw Persona 5 Scramble! Its to far from what I expected about it! Next year going to be a great year for Persona Fans!

I don't have much to write on this chapter since there not much happened here, Our heroes deserve a little break after that fight in France after all. There are more characters to introduce before the thing happened so stay tuned! Also, I'm close to 200 followers and favorites can't wait! Thank you for all your supports!

Leave a review and follow the story for quick notification, might put this story in favorite as well! Anyway bye-bye!


	17. Nero's fest invitation

**Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation!_ Contradiction _is_ truth _! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!"_

 _~ Satsuki Kiryuuin (Kill la Kill)_

* * *

The day has finally come for her to take the throne from its ruler. After weeks of stalking the entrance and late-night preparation of her plan. The King of Innovation, Nobunaga Oda, is just one step away from the throne of Rome. Just by looking at it, the girl cannot contain her excitement anymore as she dances around it in joy, there was no doubt in her mind that she will fail this plan, her plan was foolproof, once she claims Rome from its ruler, no one can resist her rule and everyone will sing her praise as she carves her name in history. The Great Nobunaga, the one who alone conquered the mighty empire of Rome.

She laughs to herself with pride in her achievement that she didn't notice the raven-haired man behind her. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Nobunaga body startled after hearing his voice, slowly moving her head to see who it was, she saw a man wearing black-colored tailcoat staring at her in confusion. "Who are you!" She quickly turned around to face him and accusingly pointed her finger at him. "I'm Ren Amamiya, who are you?" The man named Ren Amamiya kindly answered. "I'm Oda Nobunaga, its nice to meet-!" She stopped herself from replying in the same manner. Someone found her! Her foolproof plan of stealth that she painstakingly created for a week!

"No!" She said to herself in confidence. This man doesn't know her plan, she can still get the throne, but she needs to get rid of this man first. Oda Nobunaga reclaims her composure as she then looks onto the man's eyes. "Why are you awake this late at night?" She asks and watches him let out a sigh. "I heard noises outside our room, I went outside and saw a shadow lurking around the corner, I followed it and lead me here, was that because of you?" She was right all along, this man is clueless and has no idea about her goal, seeing her chance to avoid suspicions, Oda answered the man question. "Yes, that was mine. Forgive me if I wake you up, I was doing my job of guarding this throne."

"Your choices of clothing look very unique for a guard." The girl was about to defend herself from what she thought an insult, but stop when he continued. "It looks very cool though, did you make it?" Getting caught off guard by the compliment, she bashfully nodded to answer and replied. "You think its cool? Um, thank you." She said before shaking her head fast and return to her earlier composure. "Sir, I ask you to return to your sleeping quarter, your distracting me on my job." The bashful manner of the girl from earlier suddenly changes into haughty in just five seconds. "Does the dance part of your job as well? Or it was a ritual for the guards here?" Ren innocently asks the long-haired woman, while trying his hardest to not break into the character from seeing her face turned red.

"H-how long have you been there?!" The flustered girl angrily asks and saw the cheeky grin on his face. "Before you started dancing, I don't want to interrupt you so I waited until you finished." He answered, but in reality his holding himself from laughing. "Y-you!" Due to her irritation, Nobunaga, stared dagger at Ren while pointing her finger at him. The raven-haired thief, on the other hand, just give her a friendly smile like he didn't do anything wrong. "Just go back to sleep! Will you!?" She ordered in frustration at the thief. "Fine, fine. Well, good luck on your guarding duty." Seeing the man about to leave, Nobunaga was about to let out a sigh of relief but got surprised once again when he speaks. "By the way, have anyone besides the ruler tried to seat on that throne?" She stared at the man in puzzlement before she answers.

"No, I haven't heard anything like that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if there's a defense mechanic installed on the throne. You know against someone who'd have a malicious idea about it." He said in wonder. Hearing that made the girl a little worried, but then again his just wondering and there might be no such things installed on the throne. "Probably none, right?" Her anxiety grew when Ren gives her a troubled look as he talks. "Well from what I heard, the ruler's regalia has one, and only activate if anyone besides the owner put the ring on their finger. The throne is also connected to the ring so maybe it also has?"

"I heard that someone tried, someone who tried to put the regalia on their hand almost ended up with a missing finger." He said before letting a soft chuckle after seeing her frightened expression. "Well I'm not there when it happened, so perhaps it just stories to scare anyone who attempted it." Ren then goes into a thinking pose while looking at the throne. "But if it's true, then maybe whoever tried to seat onto that throne might end up missing lower half of their body." The girl felt a shiver on her spine when the image of her missing lower half the body came to her mind. "What do you think? Nobunaga?"

"I-I don't know, I haven't tried." She answered while stuttering in fright. "Why do you look so scared? Like I said its just a story I've heard." Ren smiled softly and started to feel guilty of scaring the girl. "I'm not scared! T-the wind just felt cold that's all! It can't be helped." Nobunaga said before taking a few steps away from the throne. "I-I'm going home." She utters and decided that having a lower half body is much important than ruling a country. "You're going home? That was fast, the sun is just about to rise." His statement stop the girl from walking away. "By home, I meant the guard's office." The girl nervously answered.

"Guard's office?" Ren asks before making a soft smile. "I didn't know about it, can I come along? I just wanted to check." The girl felt a cold sweat as she thinks of an excuse to get out of this place without getting caught. "Nothing is interesting about it!" She replied in panic, before making a run out of the room. "Anyways I have to go!" Ren watches the girl run away as fast as she could. He then realizes that the girl is going in the wrong way, but it was too late for him to tell her. "Well, let's just hope that she makes it outside," Ren tells to himself with a soft smile on his face, since his goal is done, he went back to their room to rest.

* * *

"My head is spinning," Astolfo said as he fell to the ground after leaving the ship they'd use. "I think I'm going to throw up." The pink-haired paladin warned after covering his mouth with his hand. "This is gross, I'd swallowed all of it." Charlemagne, Roland, and Gawain could only let out a sigh from the scene and the experience of letting Nero Claudius steer the wheel of the ship. The weather is great, the sun is shining brightly above the sky, and the sea is calm when they set sail toward the shapeless isle. But everyone who's in that ship felt like they are sailing in the middle of a storm once the crimson emperor took the role of the ship captain. "To think that even the automatons have passed out from this trip is in every inch unbelievable." said the beautiful rider, Medusa, after setting her feet off the ship.

"You look like about to join Astolfo as well, Jeanne." She commented at the girl walking beside her. "I think I can still hold onto it, but I don't know if I still can when we make a trip back home." Jeanne d'Arc replied while having a green-colored face from holding herself from puking. "I'll try to convince Nero to let me drive on our way back," Medusa stated before hearing a wholeheartedly laugh from the captain of the ship. "Look alive everyone! We'd make it safe here on the shapeless isle." Nero announces with a beam of a smile on her face. "From what I can tell, that cave over there is where we should be heading right?"

"That is right," Medusa nodded before answering. "It might unlikely to happened, but I still suggest to expect some warm welcome from my sisters," she said while gazing in both worry and anticipation on the familiar cave that been there home. Setting her foot on this island once again, reminded her how she truly become a monster and how life on said monster should end. After getting cursed by a goddess due to jealously, she and her two sisters are banished and lived into this island as monsters, this place holds more painful memories than pleasant ones. But this isn't the time for reminiscing, she's here to know where the blue saber is, and also check if her sisters are fine. "I'll lead the way, so follow me."

The group of servant lead by the rider, cautiously approach the entrance of the cave. There are signs of lights coming from the torches inside the cave, but there is nothing but silence looming inside. "Stay cautious. My sisters probably sense us by now." Medusa reminded the group behind her before letting herself inside the cave. How things have changed when she is the one who's cautious about the beings residing in this place is quite hilarious for Medusa's standpoint, but regardless as they go deep inside the cave, the air becomes grimmer, and the silent become dreadful. "I feel like someone watching us." The knight of the sun murmured while remaining very wary of his surroundings.

"Someone indeed is watching us. My sisters like to draw fear of whoever brave enough to enter our home." Medusa stated as she continues going deeper into the cave. "Before I forgot, there's something I like everyone to avoid saying-" The rider got interrupted when they heard a monstrous roar shaking the entire cave. "What was that?!" Jeanne asks after becoming vigilant from the roar they just heard. "I don't know," Medusa replied in a worried tone. "But whoever voice that was, it's just straight-up ahead." Due to her concern about her sisters, the girl runs straight and leave the group in the dust.

"Wait for us!" Nero shouted as she and everyone chase relentlessly the servant. "Euryale, Stheno!?" Medusa yelled and got surprised when she got greeted at the sight of a Minotaur inside the middle of the cavern. "Look what you did, Asterios, our surprise got ruined." said a disappointed beautiful small girl standing beside the Minotaur. "You also made our little sister worried from that roar you've made." replied by an identical girl in front of the Minotaur, said girl turn around and has teasingly smile on her face as the two meets. "Are you just going to stand there and not give us a hug?"

"Finally caught up with you." Nero said after catching up with the runaway rider. After catching her breath, she made the same expression that Medusa did after arriving in the area. "Ara, the visitors arrived as well." Stheno the oldest sister of Medusa said, her smile didn't change after seeing the group behind her little sister. "Are they all your friends, little sister?" Euryale, Medusa's second older sister before Stheno, asks with a genuine smile on her lips. "They are." She bashfully answered which made the two identical girls look at each other in amusement on their little sister.

"A-anyway, why there's a Minotaur inside this cave?" The girl asks in bewilderment. "I don't feel like answering without a hug from our family reunion," Stheno demanded with a hurt expression showing on her face. Knowing her sister, she's serious about it and not joking around. "Fine…" Medusa replied and walk toward her sisters while feeling the embarrassment of the stares digging behind her back. "We've missed you, little sister." The two said as they warped their arms around the girl who's on the verge of tears. "Me too." She replied with a soft smile as she hides her face on their shoulders. Everyone watches the reunion of the Gorgon sisters in warm silence.

Moments later. With smiles on their faces, the three let each other go from the embrace. "So are you going to answer my previous question now?" Medusa asks after wiping the remaining tears on her eyes. "The Minotaur name is Asterios, Euryale finds him outside while she strolling on the beach. Probably due to her boredom, she decided to converse with him and the two become close friends." Stheno replied while looking teasingly at the girl beside her. "We're just acquaintance that's all!" Euryale denied with a dust of embarrassment on her cheeks. "I'm not against it, but oh well, whatever helps you to sleep at night." The oldest sister replied while hiding her laughter behind her hands.

"Anyway, what are you and these people doing here?"

"We're here to asks if you saw a blond-haired servant wearing blue and has an aura of a knight came around here." asks the crimson emperor. "Yes, someone who'd you describe did came on our island the other day. She didn't arrive here alone, there this girl named Boudica that also came and asks for our help against Rome." Euryale answered and then stared in wonder at the crimson saber. "You're a Roman right? Actually, you look like more than just a Roman citizen." Nero nodded eagerly and proudly put her hand on her chest as she introduces herself. "I'm the emperor, Nero Claudius of Rome. I'm delighted to meet the sisters of Medusa."

"But back at the topic at hand. You said that Boudica asks for your help right? I would like to know what you did to her invitation? And what about the servant in blue, what are your thoughts about her. Does she look like a part of her group?" She asks and this time its Stheno who'd answered. "We declined her offer, we have nothing against Rome nor have the energy to do so. About the servant in blue, she didn't say anything, she only stood and watch our exchange of words. Regarding my thoughts about her, I think she just happens to be there to observe." She answered and the emperor nodded to her direction after listening to her. "Are you saying that she doesn't look like part of this group?"

"Yes, but that is only my thoughts, maybe I'm wrong and she just good at hiding her expression or intentions." Stheno answered. "My king is always true to herself, so I'd doubt she hiding something when you saw her." Gawain commented at Nero's side. "I see," The emperor utter. "Taking everything you've said on account as true, then perhaps the king of the round table is still on our side." She stated before letting a sigh out of her chest. Unsure about the reason why she came here with Boudica, the crimson emperor could only hope that the goddess judgment is true.

If not, then not only they'd lose a top servant on their ranks, but they might also lose the knight of the sun as well. She doesn't like that line of thought especially not right now, they needed every servant as possible if they are hoping to defeat Karl and his army. Mainly if said enemy is going to attack their territory soon, she needs everyone to be on their side. "Did they say anything about where they going next?" She asks and made Stheno think. "I believe they are going to return on their base."

"Did they say where this base is?"

"Just behind Rome. I remembered one of her soldiers, murmuring during the conversation." Euryale said with an amused smile after seeing the shock on the emperor's face. "W-wait, are you telling me that they are just behind us this whole time!?" She cried out while looking in disbelief at the knight beside her. "I think I've overlooked that possibility." Gawain replied sheepishly as Nero keep the disbelief on her face. "So they are just literally behind Rome territory, huh." Charlemagne said before he felt the goddess, Stheno, stared at him. "I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice everyone else." She said while smiling innocently at the paladins.

"Let me introduce myself to make it up for all of you. My name is Stheno, I'm happy to meet you all." Medusa saw how the innocent smile of her older sister changes into a mischievous one, she about to warn the male servants but it was too late. "My name is Charlemagne, I'm honored to meet you. Stheno." The king of paladin said. "I'm Roland, I'm delighted to meet such cutie like you Stheno." The leader of the paladin complimented. "My name is Gawain, similar to them, I'm glad to meet a kind goddess like you Stheno." After the knight introduces himself, the eyes of the three servants changes, they become blank and charmed.

"Charles?" Astolfo called out after seeing his king acting weird. "Roland?" The same with his cousin. "Gawain!?" The pink-haired paladin panic as the three isn't responding to his call. "Sister, what are you doing?" Medusa asks the giggling girl beside her. "Can't I have some fun with your friends, little sis?" Stheno replied and sent a wink at the charmed servants. "I forgot to warn them." The rider sigh in exhaustion. Seeing the three charmed by her sister, she felt pity for them as they are getting played like everyone who'd said the name of Stheno.

"Hey! I know these three are hopeless romantics! But you cannot just simply toyed them because you're a goddess." Astolfo angrily said at the girl who looks amused at him. "Oh my, are you a girl?" she asks the pink-haired paladin. "I'm a man! My name is Astolfo, remember that." Stheno giggled from his antics. "What a beautiful man you are, Astolfo. I'm Stheno." Astolfo sticks out his tongue at the goddess. "I'm not falling for that, sassy Gothic child!" She didn't get offended from it, instead, she becomes even more amused and the smile on her face, send shiver on Medusa's spine.

"Are you sure? Do you have the ability to resist someone like me?"

"I'm the great, Astolfo! What ability are you talking about?!" He announces with a soft chuckle at the mischievous servant. "Very well then," The entertained goddess said while looking onto the paladin's eyes. "You'll going to get charmed by me, Astolfo, one day you'll going to crawl to me while singing praises on me, I'm going to step on you while laughing to my heart content, just you wait, cross-dresser paladin, no one can resist my charm, not even you." She said with a sadistic expression painted on her face. "You think I'm fazed? Ha!" Astolfo let out a laugh and the small goddess joined him. "I feel sorry for whoever your lover is because I'm going to take you from her as my new toy."

"Ha! You think you can take me away from my lover!?"

"You have a lover?" Jeanne asks behind him. "Of course!" Astolfo replied in cold sweat at the saint. "Stop lying, we know that you don't have one." She murmured but the paladin keeps laughing nervously. "I might stop if you prove your love at her can resist my charm. But the chances of that are very, very, very low." Stheno stated. "Sister, I think you've had enough fun for today." Euryale said in concern from seeing her lazy sister becoming serious. "I have my pride, so let me protect it."

"Then consider us going to triumph at the end!" Astolfo announces in a conviction before feeling a tap on his shoulder. "What are you thinking!? you don't have a lover!" Jeanne whispered in a panic that hurt his ear. "I've got this! Don't worry about it." His statement made the saint panic even more. "What do you mean you've got this!? just call it quits and be done with it! She looks very serious when she said it, even Medusa and her second oldest sister are sending me looks to stop you."

"I'm going to prove myself to this goddess."

"Prove what!?" Jeanne questioned in bewilderment. "To be honest, I don't know," Astolfo said as he let out a snicker for himself. "But when people expect you to fail, you've wanted to prove them wrong right? That's what I do when I'm still not a servant, I cannot stop myself from doing it." He stated while sticking out a peace sign at the saint. "There's no use stopping you then, good luck." Jeanne said with a genuine small smile after letting out a sigh of defeat. "Euryale and Asterios, pack our bags, we're going to Rome!" Stheno announces out of everyone's surprise. "You're going with us!?" Medusa asks and the girl nodded.

"Bags….Rome…" Asterios said slowly while Euryale groans from moving out suddenly. "I'm bored staying on this cave, there also no goddess forbidding us to go outside, so I think its time for us to move and be together as a family." Stheno innocently stated on her siblings. "You have a point, I as well think it's about time for us to be together." Medusa replied while blushing slightly. "Do we even have a place to stay there!?" Euryale asks and her younger sister nodded. "I know the sovereign of this world personally, I believe she can let the three of you on her home."

"Splendid." Stheno genuine cheered. "I'm hoping you don't mind them joining us, Saber." Nero nodded her head after hearing the rider statement. She can imagine her praetor agreeing as well even though she's not here. Also having her sister's tag along might give Medusa the morale to serve her praetor group even more. "Then let us go. I also wanted to see this lover of yours, oh' mighty Astolfo." Stheno said at the pink-haired paladin. Astolfo could only smile to hide his nervousness, but on his mind, he's panicking whether or not this going to work. 'Hopefully, you don't mind cross-dressing for me, Ren! I'm really in need of your help!'

* * *

"Are you alright, Ren?" Marie asks after noticing the man stop from walking beside her. "I just felt an impending doom is approaching." Ren answered the queen's concern, Marie, after hearing that sent him a smile to dispel his worry about it. "It is probably just a premonition, you should not worry about it. Also, in that case, you've should take care of your health by having enough sleep to avoid such things." She slightly scolds him. "I guess you're right." said the thief and let out a yawn escape his mouth. "Anyway back to what I'm saying, did you heard that Archer caught someone sneaking around the castle last night?"

"Really? What happened to that someone?" He curiously asks as the memory of that girl named Oda Nobunaga played on his mind. "Probably locked inside the jail of the castle, I've heard that Hakuno going to talk with the perp. Before sending it to somewhere more confine." Ren felt guilty as he felt that someone might be that girl. He should make an effort to chase after her and show her the exit. "Do you know who that was?" Marie asks after noticing his troubled expression. "Maybe." He replied. "Can you take me where that perp is later on?"

"Sure, but what's your business there?" The queen said in puzzled. "If my guess is right, then the one they caught isn't that bad, and probably learned by now." He explained and saw Marie smiled softly. "I see, very well then." She said. Marie trusts Ren's judgment when it comes to a person which is the reason why she didn't ask any further. As the two walks around Rome, she smiled in awe of the beautiful things around her. People working happily, carefree children playing together, friends chatting casually. As a queen of a country, she cannot contain her happiness from seeing these sight. Which reminded her of something she wanted to talk about with Ren.

"Hopefully when I'd get back on France, my people are happy as well." She stated and smiled softly as her eyes followed the children playing tag. "My job here will be done soon. Once Rome is safe, I'll return on my duty and focus on making France even better." Marie then pointed her finger at the automaton talking on two adults. "You see those automatons? I'd suggested assigning an evacuation route to Hakuno. Those automatons are spreading awareness to everyone so that way when things get out of control, her people will know what to do." She felt the genuine smile from Ren standing beside her as she tells him that.

"I may not do anything much when the battle starts, but I'm happy that I could help even though it is just a little."

"Little? What you did might save countless lives." Ren told at the queen. "You think so?" She faithfully asks and he nodded. "Thank goodness." She said and the two exchanges smile at each other. Seeing his charming smile, her face felt hot and her heart beating faster than normal. She's used from receiving many smiles from numerous people, but his smile alone felt different compared to everyone. Marie's confuse as to why, maybe because the thief has a charm of a debonair, maybe she just looks into it too much, or perhaps its-.

"Ren…there's something I'd would like to asks." Marie felt embarrassed as she speaks. "Sure, what is it?" The queen took a deep breath before she proceeds on saying her question. "D-do you remember when you've said that you'll be there to help me, like a knight saving a princess or a king helping his queen." She bashfully said while averting her eyes on him. "I know that you've meant it when you said it. But, do they have something hidden behind those words? Especially when you said the king part. You do realize that you're talking to a queen at that moment right?" Gathering her courage, she looks straight into his eyes and asks again. "So Ren, is there any hidden meaning behind those words?"

Ren felt a deja vu, it reminded him of the part when his one stage away from completing his female confidant. He needs to think fast, Marie is waiting for his answer. The queen stares at him look very charming that he needed to avert looking from her as he thinks for a reply. Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind and answer. "There's no hidden meaning behind those words. But I've really meant it when it comes from helping you." He honestly replied, Ren doesn't want to lie, when it comes to love, he decided to become true to himself.

"I see." She replied and to his shock, the queen sigh in relief and giggled. "I'm going to reject you if there is." Ren then becomes puzzled while waiting for her to continue. "Those lines reminded me of how I've been courted when I'm still not a queen," Marie stated with a soft smile. "Not that I hated it, but I've realized that I'd wanted something for a change. I just wanted to be with someone simply because of love, not for strengthening alliance or something else. I just wanted to be courted without anything else but love." She happily giggled as she said that.

In all honesty, she wanted to keep that a secret. But the queen doesn't know why she didn't stop herself from saying it to Ren. She has control over her body to do it yet unknowingly even to her, she didn't and said everything that the girl keeping a secret. Is she wanted him to know about it? Or maybe she hopes that it will happen? Confuse about it, Marie just smiled to herself as she looks at Ren. "Did I just give you an important tip?" she asks the thief before laughing wholeheartedly. Ren, on the other hand, could only scratch his cheeks from not knowing what to say or do in this kind of situation.

"Well…its up to you now." She murmured before turning around. Ren didn't catch what she said, his about to asks her to repeat but got interrupted when they heard a commotion near them. "What did you just said!?" They heard from a man holding a bottle of sake inside the bar. The man is drunk and angrily lashing out at the girl who looks like a waitress at the bar. "I'm kindly asking you and your friends to stop touching my coworker's body." The girl said in a composed manner. "You're just a waitress, so shut the hell up!" The man said and attempted to hit the girl.

But she easily sidestepped and avoided the man's fist. The drunk man failed to stop his fist and face planted to the floor. "You piece of crap." He said after standing up and hiding his bloody nose. "Get her!" His friends then charge at the girl. "Oh, please." She murmured to herself and maneuver her way from the group of drunk men charging toward her. "You all are drunk. Stop, I don't want to upset the manager! I'll get kick out from the apartment if that happened!" She protested but they didn't listen. "Come on just-!" The girl suddenly stops and covered her mouth as she heavily coughs.

Ren saw a trace of blood as she cough. Immediately making his way to rescue the girl, he pulled one of the drunk man friends and put himself in the middle, blocking their way from assaulting the girl. "Who the hell are you!?" The drunk man yelled at him. "Leave her alone." He simply said while giving them an intimidating gaze. "Screw you!" said the drunk man as one by one they'd charge toward him. Seeing the inevitable, Ren begun to brawl the drunken troublemakers and taking them out one by one. Noticing that his the only one left, the drunk man pulls out a pocket knife on his waist.

"You're done! You hear me?!" He said and tried to stab the knife into Ren's stomach. But because the man is drunk, he doesn't have full control over his body, taking that advantage, Ren carefully disarmed the man and took the knife on his hand. "Harassing these girls, You'd disgust me." He said at the man before making him unconscious. Ren turned around to check the girl who's still coughing hard. "Here use this." He took the handkerchief on his chest pocket and offered it to the girl.

"N-no, I'm fine." She declined and continue coughing on her hand. "Your blood will stain your hand. Please, take it." Ren tried again, seeing the waiting hand of his, the girl took the handkerchief and wipe the blood on her hand. "Thank you." She answered then look unhappy from the mess her blood did to the white handkerchief. "I'll clean it up for you. Don't worry!" The girl said in panic before taking a deep bow to make an apology. "You don't have to." Ren kindly replied. "That coughing of yours doesn't sound normal, did you already tried to check for a doctor?"

"N-no. But you don't have to worry about it." She said made a sheepishly smile. "As long as I don't beat myself from working too much, then its a victory for the great Okita Souji!" She stated before taking another deep bow after realizing something. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself after you help me." She stands straight and smiles softly as she introduces herself. "My name is Okita Souji. You can call me Okita, I'm very thankful for you on saving me against this drunks."

"I'm Ren Amamiya. Ren is fine, you're welcome and I'm happy to help." He introduces himself and saw the beaming smile of the girl after that. "Ren!?" The thief heard Marie's voice coming behind him. "You are not hurt right?" The queen asks in concern, seeing there a no sign of bruises or wounds, she sighs in relief. "Who is she?" Okita asks in wonder after seeing the charming girl. "This is Marie Antoinette." Hearing her name, Marie faced her and smiled. "O-oh, I'm Okita Souji. Forgive me for making you worry about your friend."

"Oh, you're not at fault. That just how he is, whenever someone needs help and his nearby, expect that his going to come." She said in a friendly manner. "But regardless, they didn't hurt you right?" Okita nodded to answer. "Thank goodness," Marie utters in relief before they heard an angry voice coming downstairs. "What happened here!?" Hearing that voice, Okita felt a shiver run down her spine. "OKITA!?" The manager yelled and stormed her way to her. "Why my business in a mess!? what did you do!" She said and pointed her finger on the mess that happened on her bar. "T-these drunk made some-" The girl tried to explain but got interrupted by the angry manager. "I've told you to leave them alone, their drunk but also our customer. Goodness Okita, I've let you work here even with your health issues and even let you stay on our apartment and this is how you'll repay me!?"

"You're fired and out of my apartment, Okita! Same with that friend of yours that didn't show up to work!" said the manager before leaving. "N-no wait!" Okita tried to stop the manager to explain, but she got ignored by her. "Great, now I don't have a house anymore." The crestfallen girl whispered. "Um," Ren attempt to get her attention. "What happened at the store is mainly my fault. You shouldn't be blamed for it, but the manager doesn't look like going to listen to us anymore." He said and then looked at Marie, the two nodded at each other as if understanding what's on their mind. "We can help you, Okita. We've known a place where you can stay, but it won't be free."

"Really?!" She said and the hope on her eyes lighted up. "Don't worry, I'll work hard to pay the rent!" Ren made a chuckle from her answer. "Didn't you just said that you'll avoid coughing that hard if you didn't work your body too hard?" He said in a friendly tone. "Anyway, I think you'd meet the owner of the place first, from there you can decide whether or not you're going to accept it." The thief stated and give her choices to pick. "Then we should go right now." Marie said, but before they leave, Okita remembered someone. "Wait, can I look for my 'friend' first? She doesn't have any idea that we both got kicked out, and she been missing since this morning."

"Tell us her name and we'll help."

"Are you sure? Aren't you helping me too much already?" Okita nervously asks. Ren shakes his head to answer. "Her name is Oda Nobunaga." She said and saw the raven-haired man sigh in disbelief. "That girl." Okita heard him murmuring. "She might be already in the place where we about to go." He answered and saw the look of bewilderment from Okita. "Let's go, I'm going to help her anyway."

* * *

"You've tricked me!" Oda Nobunaga said while accusingly pointing her finger at Ren. "Care to explain, Ren?" Hakuno asks the thief standing beside her, she just finished her questioning on the servant when they come, the girl keeps saying that someone tricks her and describe this someone similar to him. "I've seen her creeping inside the throne room last night." Ren began to tell his side of the story. "It seems she wanted to take over the throne by seating over it." He let out a sigh before continuing. "Which made me think that she's perhaps not that harmless or evil. I mean, even if she succeeded, Rome won't be ruled over her. That's not how reclaiming someone's throne work."

"What she said is true, I did trick her by telling stories about the throne defense mechanism. That if she seated on it, she will lose lower half of her body." He got interrupted when Oda Nobunaga speak while staring dagger at him. "You liar! This girl said that there's no such thing installed on that throne! Because of your lies that you'd feed on my mind, I've got caught!" She said and crossed her arm angrily. "Well to be fair, I'd save you some time to do something else since your plan of taking the throne would not work. But your effort is commendable, you'd sneak inside Hakuno's home and made it to the throne. Also, I'm not the one who took the wrong turn, I'd even let you get out of here but due to your panic you forgot you way out here."

"It can't be helped so shut up." The captured girl said while hiding the pout on her face. "So that's what happened," Hakuno said and felt content from hearing both sides. "But next time, Ren, try to report what happened alright? Harmless or not, someone still manages to get inside my home." Ren nodded and apologize to her. "Since both of you are at fault, then you'll get punished. You two will clean the kitchen for tonight." Both him and Nobunaga are in disbelief from the light punishment given to them. Surprise but they surely not going to make any complaints. After she said that, the automatons unlocked her cell and let her outside.

"Um, Hakuno. There is something we would like to say." Marie said and explained the situation of the girl standing behind them. "Okita Souji," Hakuno called the girl and respond immediately after hearing her name. "And Oda Nobunaga, right?" She said and the black-haired girl nodded. "Two servants." The sovereign murmured and stared at the two with careful observation. When it comes to servants, all that matters to her if they were trustworthy or not. She'll welcome the former with open arms but become extremely cautious with the latter. She then looks at the two who'd suggested it, they are trustworthy and she believes in their judgment, that is what matters so she'll trust that these two are as well.

"Very well. You two are welcome here." She said with a welcoming smile on her face. "But know that you'll be part of my faction from now on. So I'm hoping that your loyalty and trust are on us." Hakuno said and saw Okita nodded her head, meanwhile, it took a moment before Nobunaga did it as well. "Great, then this deserves a welcome party!" The sovereign happily glances at Ren. "You'd better cook a lot of food tonight, alright! Nero and the others are returning tonight as well." She stated before leaving the four alone. "Guess we're going to clean lots of plates tonight." Ren said and about to make his way to the kitchen but a tagged on his arm stop him.

"Um, thank you very much for helping us. Marie as well, thank you very much" Okita gratefully said while making a bow. "We'll do our best to keep the trust you have on us!" She said before grabbing Oda's head and force her to bow. "I'm sorry for tricking you, Oda. I hope you forgive me." He said at the girl who'd shove Okita's hand away from her head. "An offering should suffice for a sincere apology." She murmured and saw a smile formed on the man's face. "Is curry fine?" He asks, but before she could say anything, her stomach replied for her.

* * *

The next day, after the sun has risen and blessed the world of Seraph on its comfortable warm. Boudica heard a commotion outside her tent, letting her self out, the leader of the rebellious army saw the Roman emperor, Nero Claudius, standing confidently outside her tent. The emperor isn't alone, there are servants behind her, the knight of the sun and the others that she isn't familiar with, she also notice behind them the large group of automatons waiting on the distance. Seeing her own army, they are cautious by their appearance, Boudica decided to walk toward the emperor and face her.

Her servant's companion, Leonidas, Jing Ke, and Spartacus walk alongside her. "What are you doing here?" She asks while keeping her guard up from possible danger. "I've heard that you're stealing from us," Nero replied in firmness. "The proud knight-king is also here, is she not?" The emperor glance at the tent behind her. "You're correct, we did steal from Rome and yes, she is indeed here." As if on cue, the appearance of the young woman comes out from the tent. "My king." Gawain called out in relief from seeing the girl healthy and fine. "Gawain, Nero." Artoria greeted the two, before noticing a familiar face. "Jeanne d'Arc. Did you joined Hakuno as well?" She asks and the saint nodded, the two exchange soft smile at each other. The blue saber then notices unfamiliar servants besides Jeanne.

She felt some sort of familiarity from them, especially the young man with black and white hair. "May I know the name of you three?" Artoria said at the three servants. "My name is Roland, leader of the Twelves paladins of Charlemagne." The one with the blond hair introduce. "I'm Astolfo, one of the Twelves paladins of Charlemagne." The androgynous-looking servant who'd fancily dressed introduces after. "I'm Charlemagne, King of the Franks, leader and namesake of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. Its an honor to finally meet you." Artoria looks at the man and smiled. After hearing his name, she finally realizes the familiarity she had at him.

"So he's the one that Merlin helped." She murmured under her breath as the picture of the magus appeared on her mind. Her thoughts got cut short when a feminine voice shouted in surprise. "Roland? Astolfo?! Charlemagne as well!?" said the blond girl with twin-tailed ponytails. "Bradamante!?" The three paladins said in surprise from seeing the girl. "What are you doing here?" Astolfo asks. "I should ask the same as well, what does the three of you doing here?! and why didn't you go to look for me!" Bradamante angrily asks the three.

"W-well, there's a lot of stuff that happened, and we didn't even know that you're here, cousin." Roland replied to his cousin and hope to calm her down. But from the looks of it, it didn't work. "So you're just going to let fate decide when we going to see each other!? Also, if you three manage to be here, didn't the thought of the other paladins would be as well?!" She said and crossed her arms from frustration. "We're sorry, please forgive us, Bradamante." said the king of paladins at the girl. "Hmph!" The girl replied while making a pouting face.

"My, there's a lot of reunion happening today isn't it?" Jing Ke commented while watching the scene in amused curiosity. "But we should settle the first issue first, right Boudica?" She said behind the red-haired servant. "That is right, you've got your answer, so why are you still here on our base?" Boudica asks in exasperation. "Because I still don't know why you're doing this to my Rome." Nero replied. Her cause of action to make an army for rebellion is unknown to her, they steal but didn't kill anyone, they even let some of the supplies for the owner to take. It confuses her as to why she doing that, is she supposed to be furious at her from losing those supplies? When no one got hurt or lost someone in their life.

She grew up during a war, she knows how brutally that time is, she even experiences when her people rebelled against her. But what Boudica army doing is different from the war and rebellion she witnesses. There's no blood splatter on the ground, these people are against her, but their actions make her unsure and baffle. "Because of Rome, isn't it obvious? Or did you forget about the things Rome did to me, to my people, to my daughters, to my country." Nero felt crestfallen after hearing that, Rome is a beautiful and mighty empire, but it cost many lives to become like that. The emperors who'd lead Rome are aware and guilty for the action they make, even her who just wanted to pursue art and beauty ended up with a throne to seat on, and people to lead.

"The reason why no one has died is quite simple. We're different from your bloodthirsty Romans." Boudica said with furious on her voice. She watches the emperor look downcast, the rider can tell that she's in guilt, pitiable look but well deserve for someone like a tyrant she is. "You are right, we are like what you said, bloodthirsty human beings," Nero replied while looking on the ground. "We live by the word of emperor Caesar. 'We came, We saw, We conquer' that is his words and us Romans live to that moral." To Boudica's surprise, when the emperor looks into her eyes, she doesn't see any signs of someone succumbing to guilt, there is guilt on her eyes but there is also courage on her. "We kill an innocent for a pair of shoes so that we can take it as ours, we make a woman widowed so that we can have someone to dump our lust, we make a children orphan and make someone's life miserable."

"My people did all of that, but being the emperor, I've done much worse. My hands are stained with the blood of many people. I'm guilty as they are, during my last day that guilt didn't leave me, unlike the life on my body did." Taking a deep breath, Nero smile to herself after reflecting on her past action. "But after becoming a servant and meet the person that changed me entirely, I've slowly learned to let go of that guilt and move forward. There's nothing I can do to change what happened in the past, I realize that after being freed from the guilt, the only thing I can do is to change myself on the present."

"Free from your guilt, after everything that happened you'd think you're free from the guilt? You think you'd change as well?!" Boudica murmured. "What nonsense are you spouting about." Due to her anger, she pulled out the sword waiting on her waist and leveled it on the emperor's neck. This cause everyone to pull out their weapon and pointed it on each side. "Put down your weapon, we've come here to talk." Gawain warned the female rider. "Pull out your weapon, Nero, I'm done talking to you." Boudica said and keep her weapon on Nero's neck. "So you wanted to fight." She heard the utter voice from the crimson emperor. She got taken by surprise when Nero looks straight into her eyes in confidence. "Then I challenge you and your group to a series of competition against our faction."

"Series of competition?" Boudica said and become puzzled from it. "Yes, this way we can fight each other without killing one another." Hearing that made her laugh. "Without killing one another? That's not what I wanted to happen." She said but Nero composure didn't break. "I don't want to kill you or any of these people. If you wanted a fight, then I'm giving you one, only if you accepted it." The emperor doesn't want to kill her or anyone on her group, that sound unbelievable for a tyrant like her. But then the conviction on her eyes, it made her wonder if she truly means it. This hesitation and doubt that breaking her conviction, she hates it. Nero is a tyrant, of course, nothing came out of her mouth is sincere and true.

"The winner can decide the fate of the loser. The competition will have five series of matches, the group that got more points will be the winner." Nero explained the rule in her group. "We can take this competition in Rome." Boudica stared dagger at Nero after hearing the place where this competition hold. "Rome? How can I assure that there are no ambushes are waiting there if we did accept this offer of yours. And how can I tell that these matches aren't rigged and without any cheats from you." Nero pointed her finger on her neck. "Then everyone here is free to sever my head off." She then glances at the servants behind her. "I want a fair and clean fight, if I'd cheat or suggested anyone to use cheat to win that match, then please, cut my head off."

"What you suggesting for us to do is very fitting for you little tyrant emperor. But do not worry, this sword will gladly take your head if you ever back out from your words." Spartacus declared with a wide grin on his face. "What do you say, Boudica, will you accept my condition?" Nero said while looking on her eyes. She hesitated to accept, it's too risky for them to come, but the conviction on Nero's eyes didn't leave of falter when she said that. The female rider is undecided about what to do. 'For me, I find her opulence pleasing. Her history might paint her bad, but once you saw the way she acts, you'll understand what I meant.' The word of Artoria from the other day ringed on her mind. The said girl is standing beside her and waiting for her answer in anticipation.

"Very well, I'll accept." She answered and saw the blooming smiled at Nero. "Excellent," The emperor said before permitting the servants behind her to lower their weapon. Hesitant at first, Boudica and her group did the same. "Then let us proceed on the type of matches we're going to compete." Taking a quick pause, Nero began to explain the matches. "The first one is called 'Take Over', the rule is simple, whoever captures the regime matrix from one another win. Teams needed to destroy the enemy planter on their designated base, once destroyed, the regime matrix will be completed thus the one who did it will be the winner. This planter will also regenerate attack programs to join the battle, we're going to use the Rome coliseum for this match. One last thing, the winner will get fifteen points while the loser gets ten."

"You can pick your two servants to compete." Nero finished her explanation and wait for Boudica to choose. After thinking carefully, she set and finalize her decision for this match. "I'd choose Leonidas and Spartacus to compete." She said and saw the content smile of the two servants. The spartan general is a great field leader, this type of match is his forte, meanwhile, Spartacus is a great combatant inside an arena, she knows that these two will do their best to win. "I see, then I'll choose." The emperor looks behind her to see her choices. Gawain is a great choice, but she wanted a fair fight, using the knight of the sun might cause Boudica to back out.

Leonidas and Spartacus, she needed two servants that can work together. Suddenly with a snap of her finger, she declared the servants she chooses. "On my side, I'll choose Roland and Astolfo to compete." Nero heard Astolfo cried out in surprise. Between Leonidas might and leadership, Roland practically mirrored those qualities, meanwhile Astolfo's quickness is the opposite of Spartacus's strength. But compared to their opponent, she can say that Astolfo and Roland can work comfortably on each other. That alone might be the one key to win.

"Alright, the first contender is decided, let us move to the second match." said the red saber. "The second match is quite simple, it's just two matches of one on one battle, each win gives ten points while the loser only gets five. Killing your opponent is forbidden, to win the match, the contender just either need to knock out their opponent, throw them out of the ring, or by making them surrender. We still going to use the Rome coliseum for this round."

"I'll go first, I choose Jeanne d'Arc for the first round." Nero announces as she looks at the saint. "I will do my best." Jeanne stated and made the emperor smile. Boudica can tell that girl is a powerful servant, she can feel it. Luckily she has one that can manage themself against a servant like her. "Mine will be, Bradamante." Hearing her name, the girl takes a deep breath and walks toward the saint while ignoring the paladins. "I'll be your opponent, I'm excited to face someone like you." She said and extend her hand at Jeanne. "The feeling is mutual." Jeanne replied and took her hand to shake.

"My second contender will be," Seeing that only the white-robe girl is that only servant left beside Boudica herself, Nero already has someone in mind against her. "Charlemagne." The king of paladin walk forward after hearing his name, he smiles and waited for his opponent. "This is a tough one." Boudica utters as she looks at Jing Ke who'd simply chuckled and nodded at her. "I'll choose Artoria." She announces and almost felt into laughter after seeing the emperor jaw drop. The blue saber calmly steps forward and face the king of the paladin. "This is going to be an interesting fight." She stated while extending her hand. "I'm looking forward to this. I won't hold back." He replied and took her hand, the two exchange friendly gaze from each other as they shake each other hand.

"Can you explain why you're here?" Nero asks the blue saber. "I was searching for them after hearing those stealing accident. When I found them, Boudica offered me a galette for dinner. I cannot decline such an invitation so I'd accepted it. After that she offered me to join her group, I humbly decline since I still haven't paid the hospitality that Hakuno has given to me. She looks depressed from it and said she cooked a lot of food for me. Since I don't want delicious food go to waste, I'd stayed here." Artoria explained calmly. "But she keeps making food, and I cannot leave without tasting it, which is why I'm still here."

"I didn't join her group, but I'm returning the hospitality and kindness she and her group on me." Nero couldn't believe it, but at the very least, the blue saber is still on their side. "Moving on, for the last match-" She's just about to explain but Boudica interrupts her. "For the last match, I want the two of us to have a chariot race." The rider said in a challenging tone. "From Rome to the boundary of Florence." Nero nodded and immediately accepted her challenge. "Whoever the first one to get there will receive forty-five points, all in a total of one hundred points."

"Let's meet at Rome coliseum one day after this." Nero said and the two nodded at each other. "I'm not going to lose on you, Nero, not anymore." Boudica stated at her opponent. "I'm not planning to lose anyway, We're going to win." Nero replied before she and her group leave their base. "I'm surprised you'd accepted her offer." said the blue saber. "You're surprised? I thought you are expecting me to accept it." Artoria chuckled after hearing her response. "I guess that's true. Anyway, let's get prepared for that competition. Oh, Boudica." Before she leaves, Artoria called the red-haired rider. "Is she still the same emperor you'd hate?" Before she could answer, the blue saber leaves her to get breakfast.

"Is she?" She murmured to herself and watch the leaving emperor on the distance.

* * *

Somewhere on a hill near Rome. The immortal witch Scáthach is staring at the city where the sovereign is right now, the bustling sound from the city can still be heard from where she's standing. Lively and beautiful, it's a pity that within days, this city will leave in ruins. A real pity, she would like to walk around the city, but the task given to her is much more important. Letting out a sigh, she turned around and pointed her crimson spear onto the hooded stranger neck creeping behind her back. "Whoa! I'm not here to fight, I just wanted to have a word with you, ruler of the land of shadow, Scáthach." The stranger said and raise his hand to surrender. "Who are you?" Scáthach asks while keeping the spear pointed onto his neck.

"If I revealed my identity, are you going to listen to what I'm about to say?" He asks while feeling uncomfortable from having a sharp object pointed with few inches away on his bare neck. "Depending on who you are and what word are going out of your mouth." The female lancer stated in full caution as the stranger remove the hood above his head, showing a long white-haired, gentle smile, and a kind gaze. "My name is Merlin, I've come here to talk to you about Ren Amamiya." Scáthach hides her disbelief after hearing the man's name, Merlin the magus of flower, a well-known wizard from the Arthurian Legends, is standing in front of her and wanted to talk about Ren Amamiya.

"Him?" She utter in puzzlement. "The two of you shouldn't have any correlation from each other, so why you wanted to talk about him, and why did the Moon Cell allow you here?" Scáthach asks and felt a weight at the tip of her spear as Merlin is trying to lower the spear away from his neck. The magus felt extremely uncomfortable for not only have a weapon pointed on his neck but also getting barraged by questions. Luckily the immortal witch notices it and pulls the crimson spear away. "Finally, I can breath easily." Merlin said in relief, before tapping his staff on the ground, the said staff release glitters of light and surround the female lancer before popping like bubbles.

"What did you do?" She asks and felt her head become lightheaded for a second. "I was wondering why you're on his side, I thought maybe he has control over you so for safety measure, I'd dispel it with my magic." The magus carefully explained to avoid making the girl angry. "Tell me, did he control you?" She shakes her head to rub off the remaining effect. "It does not matter, just tell me what you came here for." The lancer answered and made the magus sigh in disbelief. "Just to be clear, the Moon Cell has no involvement of me being here, I didn't get summoned, I'd made my way here." He stated before continuing. "My reason why I'm here is because this place and the world we all know is in danger. Due to a man that will raise an army of Gods and Goddesses to claim the Moon Cell and used it to bring an end against humanity."

"This man is so confident to himself that he came to me directly to give warning. He wanted the Moon Cell but he also wanted an opponent who can stand against him and his army." He then looks at her in anticipation. "That opponent he wanted isn't Hakuno, but Ren Amamiya. He wanted him to raise his own army of angels and demons to fight against his." Slowly taking what the magus said, Scáthach felt herself in incredulity, a war is going to happen? And an army such as that is going to exist? It sounds very ridiculous, but if the magus of flower would not make his way here just to joke around. "Why are you saying all of this to me?"

"You've seen his power, did you? You saw that what his capable off didn't you?" Merlin asks in expectation. "You witness the power of the world right?" The world, how could she ever forget that the same power that stops her noble phantasm for taking one's life and leave her stunned, the reason why she so interested in his power. "How did you know all about this?" She asks and the magus smiled before answering. "Before I've come here, I've been invested to know about him, from how his journey started and how it ended, from the people that help him and from those who didn't. And to be honest, I think it's safe to say that I've known him more than everyone else here in Seraph."

"Then tell about his power, about this world you're talking about."

"You seem very interested in him." Merlin commented in wonder of her source of interest toward the thief. "You're right, I witness his power, which is why I'm curious how did he acquire such ability." Scáthach answered the man in honesty. "His power is unique, he isn't the only one who can summon those beings called 'Persona' but what separates him from the other is the ability to summon and hold more than one personas, that ability is called the 'Wildcard'." He began to explain his knowledge about Ren's power. "Its unknown for me how one can have this ability, whether it's inborn or by any other means of getting it, regardless, it is hard to deny that this ability isn't powerful, especially if learned properly."

"About the personas his summoning, from what I've learned, they are residing in the depths of human hearts, shared with all people, and there this domain where mythological archetypes dwell, they grant influence over an individual's personality development. It said that the anecdotes of mythological divinities all over the world probably had existed because of that, so one could say that gods and demons exist not in Heaven and Hell but in the hearts of humanity." Merlin pauses to take a breath after his long explanation before continuing. "A persona can influence one physical and mental abilities, making their users superhuman, for example giving them mastery over weapons or resistance to terror and madness."

"During your fight against him, you saw his skills with dagger right?" Already knowing her answer, Merlin didn't wait and continue. "Ren didn't grow with a weapon in his hands and war happening before him, which make him no mastery over such weapon, but after his awakening, the persona he'd first summoned give him that skill to wield a dagger without any necessary training." Scáthach remembered it, the way he uses dagger against her is impressive. The lancer was right all along when she commented on the lack of training over his mastery with dagger, now that she learned the truth about that mastery, she felt irritated and have an itching feeling inside her. Mastery over a weapon should be learned not earned, as a teacher she cannot let such things slide.

"You look antagonize from what I've said." Merlin said and felt a cold sweat slide onto his head. "Don't mind it, just continue your explanation about his power. I wanted to know about the 'world'." Not wanting to irritate the lancer, the magus of flower continued his next explanation. "I see, well before I tell what the 'world' is, let me start on how Ren manages to get that power." Using his staff, he tap the ground once more, the staff release particles that formed into a screen, then they saw images of Ren Amamiya before his life take a drastic turn. "It all started with an eventful meeting, an encounter with a man that lead everyone he knows, his friends, and even his parents, leave him. But things didn't end there, unaware of the scene happening hidden from the world, he got dragged into something he didn't sign to do. One that dictates his life but also the world." Merlin swayed his hand slightly and the images change and showed colorful cards.

"Are you aware of the tarots card?" Seeing the lancer shaking her head, the caster continued. "They are tools that used to tell an individual fate or the fate of something grand." The images began to move and show the cards individually. "The ability to use this arcana is like a hard pill for a magus like me to swallow. They are like a hidden element of magecraft, they aren't just tools, considering that Ren needed them as a medium to claim this unimaginable power. The arcana surrounding these cards are something more, and from what I can tell, only a few deities can use it properly."

"Regardless, the tarots cards and Ren have a connection. He started as a Fool, the number zero of the deck, one that tells the beginning of a journey. An empty individual that become the leader of the phantom thieves of heart, he meets and befriends with people that correlate with the tarot cards, he nourishes and made those bond unbreakable and used it against his rival, arch-nemesis, and the mastermind behind it all. After he triumphs over everything that fate has thrown, Ren eventually finishes his journey and rewarded by acquiring the 'World' arcana, the combined bonds he forges resulted in that power."

"The 'World' symbolize the completion of his journey after it merges into his soul, the power he gained as a fool has been sealed. From what I could tell, Ren is still unaware of the vast potential of the world inside him." Merlin smiled in disbelief. "I see," The lancer replied. "But something is missing, why are you so willing to tell this information about it, knowing that I'm an enemy of the group he joined." Merlin let out a wholehearted laugh before answering the woman questioned. "Because you're a teacher, the reason why I'm telling you all this because I want you to train him." Scáthach sent the magus a puzzled look. "From my standpoint, you know more about his power than I, making you more qualified to teach him."

"Oh, well at least your not denying it and just wanted to hear my reason." Merlin smiled in a carefree manner. "For starters, I'm not a good teacher, Sure I can teach him some powerful magecraft, but I believe that what he needed to triumph from the coming war is to explore and harness the power of the 'World'. I'm sure once you train him, you'll learn more about that power and taught him properly than I." He said before the carefree smile disappears and replace with a troubled look. "Ren is a special servant among us, the foundation of his history to turn him into a servant isn't enough, close but not enough. He has shared history with the phantom thieves of heart, the one his leading during the fool's journey."

"They are known as a group, not an individual. His incomplete without them, if only the people he'd save remembered what he did during the final moments of his journey, then he could become and summoned as a proper servant. But that didn't happen, the moment he carves his name onto humanity history, the people who witness it forgot all about it." He pauses and lets the irritation on his mind calmed. "Thanks to the 'World' arcana, it adjusted for him to become a proper servant. Whenever the color of his eyes changes, he'd become a servant that allows him to fight other servants."

"Sounds confusing?" He chuckled and tried again. "Since Ren isn't a 'complete' or 'true' servant like us, he can only fight against another servant but cannot kill it. Like what I've said earlier, they are known as a group. For Ren to become a 'true' and 'complete' servant, he needed the phantom thieves on his side, that way he can kill a servant. Luckily the 'world' arcana has a solution for that, the combined arcana acted like a proof or medal of the completion of his journey, turn him into a servant whenever he uses it. By turning into a complete servant, the world arcana unlocks all the abilities fitting for his status and class."

"From what I saw, even his personas have noble phantasm that he could use," Merlin stated but wasn't very excited about it. "But I'm sure you notice that every time he uses the 'world' arcana, he passes out afterward. That is because his using too much mana, he doesn't have any knowledge on how to control that power or how class skill work and the importance of mana is for a servant." The immortal witch listened to what the magus said, she gets the essence of Ren's power and condition. His lack of knowledge will lead servants to take advantage of him whether or not his powerful. Without activating the 'world' even if he summoned an angel or demon, it would mean nothing if his opponent can keep coming back and away from dying.

"Which is why I wanted you to train him, teach him how to use the power hidden inside him, how to become a servant, and how to fight against the gods," Merlin asks earnestly at the female lancer. "For humanity fate, I'm begging you, Scáthach, please help him." The magus wanted her to train Ren Amamiya, but it's contradictory to what she wanted to do, the thief has potential yet she wanted to test it and know if its enough to fulfill her wish. Her desire to die or the fate of humanity, she having a hard time on choosing between the two. "I cannot make a decision yet," Scáthach replied as she walks past the magus. "I've had one more thing to do before I'd decide."

"You're going after that city right?" Merlin answered while staring at the city on the distance. "Ren life will take a huge turn when the two of you meet over Rome. Death will be approaching fast due to the wish of this world. If he died, then it's all over for everyone." Hearing that, Scáthach glance at him. "Then why you aren't doing anything to prevent that from happening." She asks and saw how the famous wizard looked bothered by answering. "I can't, if I stop you then things would become worse. I'm taking a gamble. Depending on your decision, I think this course of fate is what I think is best for him. He can only escape death if he died." Merlin halfheartedly laughs from hearing how stupid that sound was. This way of thinking is cruel, but it was needed, Ren needed to die to escape death, his still not ready to face it. "Anyway, I'm not stopping you. Do what you want, I still need to make a bargain on the Moon Cell, so I'd bid you farewell for now." He said and with a wave of his hand, the magus disappeared while leaving rain of flowers as he leaves.

"Ren Amamiya, humanity, my wish," Scáthach whispered under her breath. "Do whatever I want, huh." She then looks once again at the city behind her. Without saying anything else, the immortal witch leaves the hill after finally settling on what she's going to do.

* * *

 _Author Notes: Decided to make a long chapter and decided to make lengthy chapters from now on (Hopefully Epic 7 and FGO don't take all my time). Anyways I'd think I introduce mostly every servant on this arc, well they are going to play some key parts later on and also I need to find some replacement on those who didn't appear like Romulus, Caesar, Alexander, Caligula and many more. Regardless I hope that what I did on this chapter made everyone excited from what about to happen next. I mean Merlin finally appeared! Bradamante as well! (To be honest, I didn't know she was part of the paladins, I only knew it thanks to your reviews! thank you whoever tip me off about her!)_

 _So yeah, I'm about to do a Nero Fest next chapter, I'm going to write lots of fighting scenes (It is going to be brutal for me.) Anyway, who servant you'd think to go to win? place your bets~_ _Also for future plans, this arc will also serve the coming of the alters, I'm also going to use a place that may not have appeared on FGO (I don't know I've started playing late on NA) In addition to that, some of you probably wanted to know if the Phantom Thieves will make an appearance here after what Merlin said. Well I have plans but not finalize, so yeah, let's see where I can take this story._

 _Lastly regarding the 'World" Arcana, I kinda want to make proper abilities for it, hopefully, what I did make sense, I mean this also explains why Ren struggled from knowing Gilles name last arc. Then I think it is fair to address the phantom thieves this way as well, they are known as a group not by individual afterall. So without them Ren's is not a proper heroic spirit. Anyway that is the basic power of the "World" arcana for now, also the harem I think five is acceptable? I want to make it three, but I've wanted to put my most useful female servant there. Hopefully that won't make you leave the story! It won't end up like how DXD did or any ecchi harem setting. I'll try to make it natural._

 _One more thing, I've got like the weirdest pull on FGO [Na], King Hassan banner is up so I tried to pull for him, but I've got Jack the ripper instead! Wow can't believe I've got something better!_

 _Anyway that's enough of me talking, leave a review (reading them is the best!) follow and favorite this story as well, I'll see you all next time._


	18. A friend remaining days

****Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

 _'_ _ _But your kindness will cause you to end up lonely.'__

 _ _\- Ryoji Mochizuki (Persona 3 The Movie)__

* * *

"I cannot believe this." Ren murmured to himself as the stagecoach stop and the driver opened the door. "We have reached our destination, young lady." The man said and reach his hand at him. "Young lady…right…" He said and then his memory of this morning flashback to his mind. After Nero and the others returned from their visit to Boudica camp, Astolfo quickly rushes towards him while ignoring the greetings of Medusa's older sister. Dragging him outside the palace, the paladin carefully checks their surrounding, seeing no one besides the two, Astolfo look at him with hopeful eyes that send shiver on his entire body.

"No." Ren replied in a deadpan manner before the paladin could say anything. "You didn't even let me speak!" He cried out with teary eyes. "Just hear me out, I need your help!" Letting a tired sigh out of his mouth, the thief sent a look at him to continue. "I want you to cross-dress for me and act as my lover-" Astolfo stop when he realizes that Ren is running away from him. "Come back here!" He said before chasing the raven-haired man. "I told you, that was the last time I'm going to wear that!" He shouted, but before he could reach the palace door, Astolfo landed in front of him with the Hippogriff blocking the entrance. "I'm in super need for your help, Ren!"

"I'm not going to cross-dress for you." The thief replied and tried to maneuver his way on toward the palace, but the Hippogriff's massive eagle wings become a hindrance on his way inside. "Help me! I don't want that sassy Goddess to step on me." The paladin pleaded. "I refuse to wear those clothes!" Ren replied as he finds a way on this obstacle. "Come on, this girl won't stop unless I'd prove that her charm won't work on me." Astolfo stated while controlling the beast to follow the thief every move. "You don't have to prove anything. Because I believe in you, Astolfo." Ren genuine words made the paladin blush in embarrassment. "Really?-"

The raven-haired man saw his opportunity to run after the paladin let his guard down. Running as fast as he could toward the entrance, he didn't dodge the flying paladin body from tackling him to the ground. "You sneaky thief, No! you can't go inside." Astolfo said while tightening his hold on Ren's arms. "Just let me go!" Ren replied as he tried to squirm his way out from the paladin grasps. "Not until you decide to help me!" Astolfo stated then lock the thief in an iron grip. "What are you doing?" They heard a feminine voice somewhere, searching who it was, they saw Altera standing on the entranceway. The girl then walks toward the two before squatting on the ground and let go of the cat on her arms.

"Hello, Altera." Ren and Astolfo replied awkwardly on the girl. "Hello, Morgana." They said and greeted the cat who tilted its head after looking at the two. "By the way, what is cross-dressing?" Her innocent question made Ren felt a cold sweat rolled on his forehead. "H-how long have been there?" He nervously asks the white-haired girl. "I've been here on the entrance playing with Morgana before the two of you came here." Altera answered, the girl then become puzzled from seeing the man very nervous. "I see." He answered and force out a smile.

"What is cross-dressing? I've answered your question, but mine still left unanswered." She asks and Ren tried to think of an answer as the awkwardness grew. "Let me answer that for you!" Astolfo said before releasing the thief on his lock. "What are you doing?" Ren asks after noticing the mischievousness smile on the paladin's face. "I'm just going to answer, Altera-chan question." He said before going to the girl's side and whispering to her ears. Altera blushes immediately while looking at him in surprise. "Just what did you tell on the poor girl, Astolfo." The paladin giggled before answering. "Exactly what cross-dressing is." He replied then to his surprise, Altera wiggled toward him, but this time she's staring at him in awe.

"I wanna see it, Ren." The girl asks cheerfully and excitedly. "I want to see the girl version of you." She said, this time the girl elaborate on what she wanted to see on the man in front of her. "I can't." He answered and felt crestfallen from seeing the girl down. "Not only you don't want to help me, but you also made Altera sad, you're a heartless man, Ren." Astolfo said before crossing his arm and look at him in disappointment. "You're a bad civilization, Ren." Altera murmured as she hides her face on her knees. "Anything but that, Altera." He said but the girl didn't reply. "I'll cook you curry, just anything but that, please." The thief tried to talk his way out of this situation, but his attempt didn't work.

Letting a sigh of defeat, He then looked at the paladin who made the situation worse. "I can't believe you drag Altera onto this," Ren stated at the paladin in disbelief. Seeing the girl sad, he could not even walk away knowing that the guilt will haunt him. Ascertain that there are no other choices left on him, he disregards his protest and swallowed his pride as he answers. "Fine, I'll do it." Ren immediately gets tackled to the ground by Astolfo and Altera. "Yay!" They cried out happily. His flashback ended there as the voice of the man called him out. "Are you okay, young lady?"

He nodded and stepped out of the stagecoach. "I never imagined myself going on a date as a male cross-dresser." Ren murmured and felt a cold breeze touches his body. "My body is itching from this evening gown." He said in a protest on the itchy feelings all around his body. "Well, I accepted it so I should deal with it." The thief adjusts the fake glasses that Altera provided and then walk toward the restaurant that Astolfo said to meet up. Entering the place, he felt embarrassed by earning a stare from the guard that opened the door and the clerk attending on the entrance. Asking where the paladin is, the clerk bashfully offered her assistant and lead him to their table. "There she is!" Astolfo said after seeing him. "This is my lover." He proudly shows him on the goddess seating across their table.

"I'm-" Ren immediately realizing his mistake. He stops himself and cleared his throat, He cannot use his normal voice, he needed to change it into something feminine. "My name is Ran." He calmly said while imitating Hifumi's voice. A cool and collected girl, that is his character right now, he can pull this off as long as he stays on that character. "You look very charming, Ran. I can tell that you catch a lot of eyes on your way here." Stheno replied with a soft smile, but he can feel that smile is a forced one. "My name is Stheno." She said before offering her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Sthe-" Ren got interrupted when Astolfo shoves his hand on him.

"I know that you aren't used on wearing high heels so why not have a seat." The paladin said and present a chair beside him. "Thank you very much." He replied and comfortably sit on the chair. "The foods already arrived, so we can now start eating, I'm actually hungry if I say so to myself," Astolfo commented and take a seat on the chair beside him. "Very well," Stheno replied and decided to let that one slide. "Hopefully you don't mind me for wanting to know who's Astolfo lover is." She said and take the wine glass on the table. "His friends are also here, but don't mind them, they're just here to meet you on the distance. Actually, why don't you wave at them, they're just behind us with some few tables away."

Slowly turning around, Ren looks behind him to know who's the friend of Astolfo is she talking about. Following the goddess instruction, he follows the row of tables behind them and got surprised when he saw everyone including Hakuno staring at him. The girls are staring at him in pure awe while the males are looking at Astolfo in pure hatred and jealousy. Sending an awkward wave at the group, he immediately shifted his focus on Astolfo and pulled closer to whisper. "They going to get suspicious about why I'm not here." He said. "Don't worry, before we leave I told them that you're going somewhere to buy stuff." The paladin replied before giving him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we have Altera for support, she'll find a way to not get anyone find out about you."

The two watched the group behind them, they saw Marie whispering onto the saint's ear. "You think so?" Jeanne asks in wonder. "I'm sure everyone is curious about who's that girl is, right?" The queen smile as she asks the girls on their table. "She might be a servant or maybe just a normal girl. But if she is a servant." Marie giggled as she continues. "Then perhaps you could use your servant skill to tell us her name." Hearing her suggestion, Jeanne shakes her head. "I think its better if we wait until Astolfo introduces her to us." She answered, but out her surprise, Medusa speaks up. "Honestly, I would become more comfortable if that girl is a servant. That way she could at least protect herself from my sister."

"I do as well, Stheno usually someone who'd rather stay in bed than to go on places like this. Only a few instances where she wanted to do stuff, mostly for the sake of entertainment, when she did, believe me, it's going to end up into something terrible." Euryale commented before staring in disbelief at the girl that Astolfo invited. "Their relationship is definitely on the line." She said in pity upon the two 'Lover'. "That sounds horrible…" Jeanne replied. "Then maybe I could look into her." She said and was about to use her skill 'True Name Discernment' at the girl, but got interrupted when Altera tagged her arms. "Jeanne…could you help me eat these vegetables?"

"Eh?" The saint let out in confusion. "Altera, you should eat your vegetable, not only they are healthy they also help you grow," Hakuno stated at the small girl. "But-." Altera is about to protest on her master, but the voice of the saint stops her. "What Hakuno said is true, vegetables are important for a growing girl like you." She said before patting the top of the girl's head. Jeanne smiled after seeing the pouting face of Altera. "I can't help you with your vegetables, but I can teach you some stuff that I did when I was a kid to not taste their bitterness." She said before offering a seat beside her.

"See? Altera did a noble sacrifice for you." Astolfo's comment made Ren sigh in disbelief. "There are three of us in this table, but I feel like only the two of you are talking at each other," Stheno stated with a pout on her face, seeing the paladin become panic, she smiled in amusement. "By the way Ran, you look very different from the picture that Astolfo showed me." Ren becomes puzzled after hearing that, he then looks at Astolfo who sheepishly smiled while scratching the behind of his head. "You look like a dominatrix cop from this photo." She said then showed the picture that made Ren's body shivered. "Now you look like a very calm and collected. Quite frankly, I cannot imagine hearing such feminine voice of yours shouting while spanking the bodies of men."

"Astolfo told me that he take this picture when the two of you role-played. From the tone on his voice, I could tell that he enjoyed everything that happened during that." Ren and Astolfo look into each other. The former is sending a disgusted look, while the latter is smiling awkwardly. Meanwhile at the tables of the male servants. "I cannot believe that Astolfo could get a hot girlfriend," Charlemagne said in jealousy on the pink-haired paladin lover. "Yeah…how did he manage to have one while wearing an article of female clothing." Nameless replied in disbelief. "Is there something on your mind, Gawain?" He asks the knight who's been quiet for a while now.

"That girl…" He utter before facing the three male servants. "The way she carries herself with confidence, even though she looks likes struggling from walking with those high heeled shoes, it was beautiful, those thighs are not just appealing but also look strong as it keeps itself in balance," Gawain said in satisfaction. "Oh, you're a man of culture as well sir Gawain?" said the king of the paladin in wonder. "I know that you've said that as a compliment, but please try to restrain yourself from saying that kind of stuff, alright?" Nameless said with a sigh. "That is right, sometimes its better to keep those thoughts for yourself, just like what Archer does." Hearing Euryale's comment, Archer looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The female goddess chuckled after he asks. "You've probably thought about lap pillow from the moment you saw her, isn't that right?" She said before sending a teasingly smile at the nameless archer. "Is that true, Archer?" Hakuno joined the conversation as she looks in disbelief and disgust at the man. "That is not true!" He replied in panic, due to his reaction, Euryale and Hakuno let out a giggle from successfully teasing the collected man. After eating the last bit of vegetable on her plate, she remembers the request she asks Ren after seeing him wearing female clothing. "Ren lap pillow is a good civilization," Altera started happily. Everyone looks at her in confusion. "Ren's lap pillow?" Marie beat everyone from asking the same question.

"Um…w-what I mean is…" The white-haired girl then has begun to panic when everyone's eyes are on her. "Toilet!" She cried out before running in panic at the restaurant restroom. "Altera is acting weird," Hakuno said before following the poor girl onto the restroom. Everyone is still in wonder what the girl meant by what she said, but Charlemagne breaks everyone's thoughts when he notices another person who's acting weird. "Hey Roland, you're awfully quiet. Are you nervous about your coming fight?" He ponders the paladin strange behavior. "I think…I saw that girl before." The wielder of Durandal answered. "My body, it wants to embrace that alluring body of hers."

"Wait for a second, calm down, Roland. You don't want to ruin their date, right?" Charlemagne nervously stated as he places his hand onto the broad man's shoulder. "Charles, make sure that hand of yours is strong enough to hold my burning desire," Roland replied before giving his king an intense gaze. As the king stares onto the paladin's eyes, his traumatic memories back on France where he stops this man from rampaging started to visit his mind once again. "Please, don't let that happen again. I don't want to get chased by a naked man." He whispered and prayed upon the God above.

Meanwhile, back to Astolfo's table. "I didn't enjoy it though." Ren imitating Hifumi's voice answered honestly while stopping himself from shouting to Astolfo from keeping those pictures. "But if he enjoyed it, then perhaps his a masochist all along." Stheno giggled from his statement, she then looks at the paladin across her. "So you do like getting stepped on, huh?" The girl teasingly commented. "Not by you! If there are any feet that I wanted to step on me, then it's hers." As soon as he pointed his finger at Ren, the thief in evening gown raise his hand in disagreement on what Astolfo has said. "I don't want my feet to be the source of your pleasure and enjoyment." He said in a deadpan manner.

"Hilarious, the great o' paladin, Astolfo, has a masochist side all along." Stheno poke fun at the pink-haired paladin who's trying to reach out at Ren but only getting stopped by a hand on his face. "If you don't want to deal with it, Ran. Then I suggest to break up with him. After all his going to ended up as a toy once he succumbs to my charm." She suggests in a friendly tone. "I'm not going to hurt him, for my entertainment, I'm going to play with him, similar to every man who becomes my toy. I mean, when you get down to it, no one could resist my charm. Failure to resist is inevitable." Stheno stated before tasting the poured wine glass on their table.

Hearing that made the paladin irritated, he's about to say his objection, but stop when he heard Ren's voice. "Hearing the insecurity on your voice is pitiful." Stheno didn't take his comment lightly, she tightens her hold on the glass wine and stared angrily at Ren. "Insecurity? Please, I'm a goddess that can make everyone here praise my name with joy. It was proven long ago, so tell me, is there any insecurity in that?" He could only smirk from her statement, which the girl notice and become even more angry at him. "Wipe that smirk on your face and answer my question."

"If there no sign of uncertainty or anxiety on you. Then why are you getting so worked up from making Astolfo one of those men that didn't resist your charm?" Ren asks in his normal voice. "Are you afraid that there's a man that could resist you? Maybe you thought every man are the same and only wanted one thing? Or perhaps you're afraid that someone could break upon that thick ego of yours-" Stheno slammed her hand on the table and made Ren stop. This didn't go unnoticed as Hakuno and her group of servants looks at them in concern.

"You're wrong…" Stheno uttered in mixed anger and sadness in her voice. "Wrong? Then why-" Ren stop when Astolfo tapped his shoulder and shake his head. Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head at Astolfo. "I'm sorry." Ren sincerely apologizes to the downcast goddess. "Maybe we should start all over again," Astolfo suggested at the two. "We should not sweat over proving trivial stuff, to begin with." He said and place his chair in the middle between the two. "I mean if my reward for being victorious would make you sad, then I forfeit, in the end, I won't feel satisfied with it." Astolfo let out a beaming smile at the two. "I want those people who think I will fail to become dumbstruck when I prove them wrong. It much more satisfying that way!"

"We started on the wrong foot, so perhaps a reintroduction could solve it. Anyway, I'm Astolfo, one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne. I hope we could become friends!" Stheno looks at the paladin in puzzled. "Friends? You're going to become my toy so why should I-" The girl stop when she saw the paladin smile at her in the middle of her protest. "Come to think of it, maybe we should call you by other names to avoid getting charmed," Astolfo commented which the thief in evening gown agreed. "What name should that be…" The paladin hum as he thinks of a name to use for the goddess.

"Hey, are you not listening! I said-" Once again she got interrupted, but this time it was due to Ren. "Do you really want to stop him?" He asks the goddess across their table. "I mean, look he's finding a way to befriend with you without getting charmed." He chuckled from hearing the humming sound coming from Astolfo. "He's not going to listen to any of your protests anymore. He decided upon something, and that is to become your friend." As if on cue, the paladin finally come up with a name for her. "How about Stheyes!? clever doesn't it?" He excitedly asks. "Are you kidding me?" Stheno sighs in disbelief, but after hearing the sound of laughter across her, she couldn't stop herself from joining as well. "At least come up with a better one." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Um…" Astolfo then sent a look for help on Ren. "Maybe princess?" He suggested. "You two are hopeless." The girl said at the two who'd release a sigh from hearing that. "I'll allow you two to just call me Sthen." She stated before leaning on her chair to make her back comfortable. "That way you won't get charmed." After saying that, Stheno looks at Ren. "By the way, I notice the change in your voice." She said while staring in wonder at him. "It sounds very natural as well."

Stheno saw the girl(?) in question look very uncomfortable. She softly smiled when she slowly figured things out. "Did he force you into this?" Ren averted looking into her smile as she asks her question. "I got blackmailed into this." He answered, realizing that Stheno already figures it out after he accidentally speaks using his real voice, there's no point in hiding it anymore. But he can at least deny all the wrong assumptions from wearing female clothing. "I'm really uncomfortable with these clothes, so can I excuse myself now so I could leave?" The girl chuckled in sympathy in Ren and said. "I would like too, but I also wanted to see you more in that clothing."

"I'm going now," Ren replied and about to leave, but Astolfo called him out. "Wait, Ren!" The paladin cried out in an attempt to stop him from leaving. "Oh, it was you huh? No wonder someone is missing." Stheno commented. The sound of her giggles made him shudder. Looking behind him, he sent cold piercing stare at Astolfo and said. "I can't believe this." Ren then stormed his way toward the exit and leave. "I'm in trouble." said the paladin as he saw the stagecoach rode off. "Indeed you are." The goddess agrees and made the paladin sigh in defeat.

"Try not to tease him too much, alright?" Astolfo asks for favor at Stheno. "I cannot promise that. He looks enjoyable to tease, to be honest." She replied with a soft smile on her face. "I might not tease him too much if you made this evening more entertaining." The paladin stared in puzzled at her. "For starters, have you ever get drunk? Drunk men are hilarious to watch as they embarrassed themselves unknowingly." She then showed a bottle of alcoholic beverages on her hand. "How about it o' mighty paladin?" The mischievous smile on her face made him ill at ease. But for Ren's sake, he'll do it! "Fine!" He answered and wait for Stheno to finish pouring the glass wine. 'Hopefully, Roland will not mind it if I showed up tomorrow with a hangover.'

* * *

Another day is about to end. While Hakuno Kishinami stands dejectedly in front of the door to the dining room. The sovereign look very troubled as she trying to comprehend everything that just happened. As her hand touches the cold handle of the door, she wondered how she going to explain to everyone about Ren's condition. "Start by talking." She said to herself and took a deep breath before releasing it. Grabbing the handle, she opened the door and let herself in. Inside the room is all the servants that joined her faction. Both the new and the old one are waiting for her return from the throne. But she notices the crimson emperor looks like in the middle of a conversation with everyone.

"The reason why I invited them for a tournament is that," Nero about to explained on the group. "I wanted them to be inside Rome. Our enemy might attack us at any moment, so by having them caught in the middle of the war, we might able to establish a temporary alliance with them. Knowing Boudica, this might be my only chance for it to happen." She said with a sign of guilt on her voice. "I know that it isn't appropriate to drag some group on a war that they shouldn't be involved, I know that it sounds like I'm just using them. But we need every possible servant against our enemy."

"Trust me when I'd said that I wanted a fair and clean fight for tomorrow's event. Believe my words, that even I want them to be one of us, I'll respect their decision and will not push ourselves on them if they don't want to get involved with us." She said before noticing the girl who just entered the room. "Praetor…" The emperor felt saddened by having Hakuno know all of that. "There's nothing to feel shame about it, Nero. I understand it and always trust you on keeping true to your words." Hakuno reassures her most trusted servant. "I think everyone here also understands it, right?" She asks and saw their heads nod in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, Nero smiled and thanked the group for understanding. "By the way Praetor, how's Ren? Will he able to join in the front line with us?" asks the crimson saber. "About that." Hakuno steeled herself as she informed everyone about it. "I don't think he can." The girl pauses as she notices the shock on their faces. "Why? Direct contact with the Moon Cell should be enough to heal him," said Jeanne d'Arc in disbelief and worry. "Yes, it should. But the Moon Cell refuses to heal his body, sending me messages that Ren Amamiya is a threat in Seraph." Hakuno answered. "He isn't a threat we all know that!" Marie cried out. "He saved my country and my people from those monsters. I cannot understand why would the Moon Cell will think his a threat." The queen of France usually not letting her anger shown to people, but hearing what the Moon Cell thinks of Ren after what he has done for her and France, she couldn't stop herself from not be angry about it.

"I know…But from what the Moon Cell told me, he already becomes a threat before the summoning of the angels in France." Hakuno replied. "It appeared that Ren also summoned Demons. One got materialize while the other didn't, but its overwhelming presence is enough to send an alarm on the Moon Cell." She felt a chill run on her spine from knowing such beings appeared on Seraph. Demons, from what she knows, they are the embodiment of pure evil. Which made it very understandable why the Moon Cell become threaten about it. "I see, so that's why." Hearing Archer's voice, Hakuno wonders if he knows something, so she asks the composed servant about it.

"Maybe." He replied before starting his explanation. "As the norm follows, we are aware that the Moon Cell is a powerful artifact. Created by the unknown, this artifact entire purpose is to record the entire history of humanity, it has the ability to record the past, present, and future events on Earth, in theory, the Moon Cell could also record events from different worlds and a different timeline." Archer smiled softly to himself as he continues. "One could say that as long as there's a moon watching above the world, then the Moon Cell will continue its purpose to record."

"With that in mind, then the existence of the Holy Grail Wars happening from other worlds may have happened. But the Moon Cell holy grail war is different from any normal grail war. The setting and the way it handles the battle between master and servant while sticking to its original rule. But what I'm getting at is how many servants that got summoned. From what I remember it manages to summon over a hundred of a different servant without any restriction on which servant could be summoned. Be it eastern or western servants, good or evil, pure heroic spirits or mixed." He said and remembered all the servants he fought during that time. His expression then becomes troubled as he dwells from those memories. Archer came from a parallel world, the memory of his master and his defeat during the war isn't very pleasant. Shaking his head to rub off that memory, he then looks at the sovereign standing across him, just the sight of the girl made him calm for some reason he couldn't explain.

"Archer, why are you smiling at my praetor like that?" Nero utter as she pointed out the smile on his face. "Do I?" He asks before shrugging his shoulder and decided to not mention anything about it. "Moving on, as the grail war ended, Moon Cell expanded the world here in Seraph, it becomes more and more similar to Earth, and the number of servants living here increased as well. Knowing all of that, we could say that the Moon Cell has the power to make a world full of heroic servants due to not having any restrictions." Archer then pauses for a moment before continuing. "But then, I believe that there are beings that Moon Cell would not want inside here in Seraph."

"Beings like the 'Evil of Humanity' called Beast, or powerful divine spirits that could end the world, or perhaps one of the most frightening ones, beings that are born from another universe or even beyond that, the foreign entities. Does are the beings that Moon Cell would not allow to walk in the plain of Seraph, but if they somehow exist here, then the Moon Cell will send them to the 'Farside' where beings like similar to them are sealed off in the darkness." stated the crimson archer. "Lets now proceed to the beings that Ren summoned. First are the angels, beings born from righteousness and light, their existence is still a mystery up till now, they said that angels are the creation of 'God' who made the world and bring life to it."

"No one exactly knows who's this 'God' is. Its real name, its appearance, everything about him is a mystery. Only selected people manage to hear its voice, but then again, it's hard to say that it is really 'God' voice that they heard. Also, in some cases, they say that 'God' is a foreign entity, a being from another dimension." Archer saw the confusion on Jeanne's face. "No one can explain the origin of life, only the universe knows, which is understandable why they think its a foreign entity who made it."

"Sticking to that case, then perhaps the angels are a foreign entity as well since they are the creation of 'God' before the world was born," Archer stated. "Then the Moon Cell would not want them here in Seraph. But its not just because of them being a foreign entity, its also because the angels might not what we think they are. Maybe they aren't the embodiment of justice and righteousness, perhaps what we know about them are just lies." He stated and saw the saint stand up on her seat to object. "That is not true! Didn't you see the angels in France? They are exactly what humans think they are."

"Yes, but that is because of Ren." Archer calmly answered the saint. "If you remember his explanation about his ability called 'Persona', he said that they are born from human consciousness, he even made an example with Nero, saying that people think that the emperor is a male and not a female. Which made sense why the angels appear as being that humans think they are, he even said that persona are just replicas. They aren't the real one." Jeanne become conflicted after hearing that, Ren did say those things to her, then is what Archer saying is true? Are the angels aren't what humanity think it is? Or the lord she faithfully serves is a foreign entity all along?

The saint is in disbelief as she wonders about the answer to those questions, on one part she wanted to know the truth, but on the other, she doesn't, those thoughts are clashing on her mind. "Jeanne? Are you okay?" Marie asks as she places her hand on the saint shoulder. "I'm…" Jeanne tried to force herself to answer, but she got interrupted by Archer's voice. "Don't think much about it, they are just cases without any solid proof, I'm just stating the possible scenario why the Moon Cell refuses to help Ren, I might be wrong all along." He said and tried to reassure the saint. The man felt guilty and doesn't want to make the girl question her own belief.

"Well, let's proceed with the demons." said the crimson archer. Carefully minding his following explanation to not offend the saint, he continues. "The most known origin about them is that they are originally an angel who rebelled but fall from grace and banish from heaven. They are the embodiment of evil similar to Beast but slightly less catastrophic, but regardless we can connect them to the beings that Moon Cell doesn't want." He pauses and stared at Hakuno who's listening to him patiently. "Ren summoned those beings here in Seraph, which is probably the reason why it refuses to help Ren." Archer becomes disturbed on where his explanation is going to end. "Moon Cell probably want to get rid off him at this point, either from the lack of mana, or-"

"Or by sending a servant to kill him," Jeanne said interrupting the man. "Moon Cell would not interfere directly on any conflict on Seraph, but that doesn't stop it from summoning top servants to deal with does threats, it already summoned me and another servant to stop Karl, so it's possible that a top servant already got summoned to kill Ren." She said in worried about the thief. "I'm afraid it is not just going to be a top servant. What Ren summoned is possibly in the category of both foreign entities and Beast." Archer said and just like what the saint, he became worried about Ren. "Moon Cell will put an end of him, whether or not he can fight," Nameless stated.

"Your joking right? Ren didn't do anything wrong!" Charlemagne said in disbelief from what he heard. "He even going to help us against Karl, so why the hell would he become a threat!?" As much as he wanted to control his emotion, he can't stop his anger after the ridiculous accusation of the Moon Cell. "Ren's probably tired from all this accusation that getting thrown at him, first was from Gilles, and now from Moon Cell itself?" shifting his attention to Hakuno, Charlemagne becomes frustrated from what's happening to his friend. "Can't you do something about it?!" He lashed out at the girl. "Charlemagne, I suggest you lower your voice," Nero warned the paladin.

"I'm sorry, its just…unfair. He saved countless of life, but the reward he got is approaching death." Charlemagne stated and apologize to Hakuno. He didn't mean to raise his voice on her, but he failed to control his frustration and did it. "It's fine, I'm frustrated about it as well. But letting our emotions get into us won't solve anything." She said before smiling gently at Charlemagne. "Is Ren aware of it?" Jeanne asks Hakuno. "Yes, I explained what happened." Hearing that made the saint worried. "What did he say?"

"He said he wants to be alone for a while."

"Ren…" The saint whispered to herself. "How are we going to explain this to him?" She asks the sovereign who shakes her head. "I don't know…I'm also lost on what to do." Hakuno dejectedly answered. "Hopefully this servant who assigned to deal with Ren isn't true. But for safety purposes, I'll assign someone to look after him." She said before thinking of a suitable person for the task. "I'll do it." Okita Souji raises her hand and offered her service. "Even though he's going through such a problem, Ren still decided to help me and Oda. I'll return the kindness he shown to me. So please, allow me."

"Then please, look after him. If this servant appears do not hesitate to call for our help." Hakuno stated and saw Okita nodded her head. "Let's focus on our task tomorrow. I know Ren will notice that something is off if we acted all gloomy tomorrow." Nero said to their group. She then let out a smile after seeing them agreeing. "Then everyone dismissed." She said before everyone returned to their room, worried about their friend and unsure of how to react when they meet him tomorrow, they leave the room with a troubled look on their faces.

* * *

When Ren opened his eyes, his vision is covered with nothing but darkness, while his feet touch solid ground. There a feeling of dread looming around, and it doesn't look like he's alone in the darkness. Something is moving around him, something big and terrifying, something that is much scarier than the darkness surrounding him. **"** ** **Welcome to the sea of soul, trickster."**** He heard a voice then a sinister laugh after. A moment later a pair of eyes shine on the dark above him. "Satan," Ren called out the demon name, its sinister laugh continue as its body began to unveil itself from the darkness.

A skull-like face that posses a massive snake-like body. It has six arms, six breasts, and six enormous insectile wings. The greatest demon is known to mankind, known as the one who temps humanity, the rebel to the will of God. Humanity's greatest nemesis, the demon Satan. **"** ** **Bow to me, trickster."**** As soon as the demon said that, Ren felt its immense presence pressing itself at him, attempting to put him to his knees. But he fights back, gritting to his teeth, he stayed to his feet while pushing Satan's presence away. **"** ** **Succumb to my power, trickster."**** Ren felt the demon presence become heavier, his knees soon begun to shake as it slowly falling to its weight.

"I won't." He said before his knees touch the ground. "I will not!" then suddenly six pairs of black feathered angels wings spawn behind his back. Ren's body soon welcomes the demon presence, its cold existence that could lead any man to yield and drive them into madness. His not affected by the demon presence anymore. **"** ** **I see, so my other self is protecting you. Interesting."**** Satan stated after seeing the familiar wings behind Ren. **"** ** **Very well, I'll stop."**** The demon said before letting out a chuckle. "What do you want from me?" Ren asks in the confusion of his summon here.

 **"** ** **I'm just curious about something,"**** Satan replied. **"** ** **Also, I wanted to see you one more time before your inevitable end."**** Seeing the confusion on his face, the demon laughs in amusement. **"** ** **You won't last long. Due to your remaining mana, you've probably won't make it a year, depending on how you'll use your remaining mana, then perhaps you could last long for a month."**** Satan then looks at him with a fabricated sympathy on his face. ****"There is nothing you can do, even the sovereign can't do anything to save you. Your body is practically a living corpse at this point since it won't accept any more mana. You should realize how important mana is for a servant."****

"Nothing I can do…" Ren utter to himself. **"** ** **Sadly, it seems humanity will soon find its end. Because their savior died before doing anything to save it."**** Satan wholeheartedly laughs, he never laughs this much before. Seeing someone become miserable is what he lives for. **"** ** **How will you spend your remaining days, Trickster?"**** He asks and the raven-haired man didn't answer. The demon chuckled, he expected someone to be lost in word, soon the trickster will yield to helplessness. But before that happen, he needs to ask this one question that been on his mind for a while.

 **"** ** **Answer this question of mine, Trickster. Why would you choose to live in a world full of hardship and not on a world that grants everything you've wanted. This world for example, if you only choose to conquer this world, then you'll continue to live and grant everyone happiness."**** said the mighty demon. **"** ** **A world nothing but happiness, all humanity wish would be granted, isn't that a kind of world that everyone would want to live?"**** Satan asks the trickster below him. **"** ** **Even finding his memory of freedom in Zion, Metatron, the voice of God, he still would agree that this is the luxurious life that humanity deserves."**** He then looks straight into his eyes waiting for him to answer.

"Because it's better to face reality than live in false happiness...I know everyone would hate me for denying this life to them, but I'd decided to reject this kind of world." He said in conviction while staring eye to eye on the great demon. "Life isn't always about being happy, there is also pain. Pain is a part of life, so is suffering...it helps us grow, become mature, and become better people." He said before smiling softly as the memory of his friend played into his mind. "A world without that is utterly pointless. Happiness is an emotion, not a state of mind, and like all emotions it is temporary. A world that grant wishes would only stagnate humanity! a life without progress, without struggles, isn't a life at all…" Satan is in disbelief after hearing his answer. **"** ** **A life without struggles isn't a life at all…"**** The great demon lowly repeated. **"** ** **You're indeed a fool."**** He said before smiling in amusement. **"** ** **But I find myself oddly satisfied with your answer, Ren Amamiya."****

"Oddly satisfied?"

 **"** ** **Yes, I'm a demon who enjoyed seeing a sorrowful life,"**** Satan replied with a soft smile. **"** ** **Whenever a hero is in doubt, they can hear my voice. Whenever a villain in the verge of defeat, they can hear my laughter. That is what I am…But you said that a life without struggles isn't a life at all, your answer made me satisfied. Knowing that most of humanity's struggles are my doings. It's a weird satisfaction, but Its weirdness is welcome."**** The demon then let out a sinister laugh. **"** ** **You're free to go now, I have nothing else to say."****

"Wait, is there nothing I can do with my situation?" Ren felt strange from asking the demon, Satan. **"** ** **Indeed, there is nothing you could do."**** answered the demon. **"** ** **But I suggest to just be true to yourself. Who knows, maybe a miracle would happen."**** Ren wasn't sure if Satan is serious when he said that. It's hard to imagine a demon like him would suggest anything like this, but then again, he asks for it. "I see, I'll keep that in mind." He genuine replied, feeling a bit of gratitude to his suggestion, even though he doesn't fully understand it.

 **"** ** **Also, if you wanted to save the world, then follow my advice. Find and get Samael and the fallen angels on your side, prioritize the poison of God as he'll become a powerful ally on the coming war against the gods and goddesses."**** Satan smiled softly as he continues. **"** ** **Use the angels against the fallen, and once you have them, go after us. The seven deadly sins are waiting for you and your group, Ren Amamiya."**** The smile on the demon's face made his body startled a bit. **"** ** **We demons respect power over everything, if you're not powerful than us, then expect that we won't follow any of your orders."****

 **"** ** **If you succeed against us, then the seven of us will be a great help when it comes to conquering the remaining demons, like the demons of Goetia. If they resist, then we'll make them yield for you."**** Satan laughs probably from the images of the seventy-two pillars on their knees. **"** ** **Go talk to Lilith, that woman knows where Samael is, also that woman is practically begging to have you on her arms. She might be able to help you in battle as well."**** Ren felt uncomfortable on hearing that name. **"** ** **But then again, you could only do all of that if you are still alive."**** The demon roared into laughter as Ren felt his body slowly leaving the sea of soul.

* * *

An hour before the tournament start, Okita returned to the sovereign palace to get Ren. Walking through the hall, she wonders if the raven-haired man is okay after everything that happened yesterday. It would be a problem if he locks himself in their room, but Okita is determined to get the man to watch and support his friends. "I won't let you sulk inside a room for the entire day, you can do this Okita! As long as you get him to watch the tournament then it's an Okita-san daishouri!" The girl said to herself without noticing the man she seeking is behind her. "That was a cute catchphrase, Okita." Her body startled as she turns around to look who it was.

What greeted her is a genuine and kind smile from Ren. "Cute!?" She cried out in embarrassment. "Yes, it was." Ren replied and saw the girl's face turned red. "Are you okay, Okita?" He asks in concern. "I'm fine!" Okita replied, she then turned around and took a deep breath. After successfully recovering her composure, she then faces Ren once again and asks. "What are you doing here? I'm just about to get you so we could watch the tournament." The thief smiled sheepishly as he answers. "I just did quick maintenance on my equipment." He then pulled out the grappling hook on his coat. "That looks cool!" Okita said as she took the grappling hook on his hand, she looks so amazed by it. Which made Ren smiled softly from her reaction. "How does this work?" She asks, but before he could answer, Okita pointed the hook on the ceiling and pressed the button that launches the hook on where it is pointed at.

"Eh?" Was all Okita manage to say as the device pulled her up. "What happened!?" She asks and begun to panic after seeing how high she is away from the floor. "H-how do I g-get down?" She said while keeping her grip on the device. "Press the red button, it will release its hold on the ceiling. Then I'll try to catch you." Ren instructed the girl. "Are you sure? Isn't this a bit high?" Okita replied, but the thief just shakes his head and answered. "I won't let you get hurt, trust me." He calmly said at her. "Here goes nothing." The girl said before pressing the red button.

Hearing a thud sound, she then began to fall, closing her eyes she waits from the arms that will catch her. "Are you okay?" She heard a gentle voice, opening her eyes, a charming face appeared above her. Slowly nodding her head to answer, Ren smiled in relief. "Thank goodness." He said, Okita then realize that she in a princess carry. This has never happened before, not on her entire life, she felt her heart beating faster and face become flustered, she needs to get out in this hold, it's too embarrassing for her heart. "Okita?" Ren's voice snaps her out from those thoughts. "I'm fine!" She answered and immediately jump off on his arms. "T-thank." Okita stops to clear her throat. "Thank you very much." She said before taking a deep bow.

"You don't have to do that. Besides I'm glad you're not hurt." Ren then took the grappling hook on the ground. "I'll repair any damages, that my clumsiness has caused!" The girl once again took a deep bow to apologize. "It doesn't have any damages, don't worry," Ren reassured after checking the device. "Anyway, we should head over to the coliseum by now." He said after noticing the time. "That's right!" Okita replied. "Let's go right away-" All of a sudden, the girl began to cough heavily. She covered her mouth, but a little droplet of blood spatted on the ground. "Here have this." Ren offered a clean handkerchief to her.

"Thank you." Okita then wipes out the blood strained on her mouth and hand. "I did a messed on your handkerchief once again. I'm very sorry." Ren waves his hand and said its fine. "I hate when this happens." She said while staring at the bloodstained handkerchief. "Even though I've become a servant, this illness didn't leave my body." Ren watches the girl release a sigh. He wanted to help the girl against her illness, a cast of 'Salvation' will heal her tuberculosis, but then he needed to use a persona. _'_ _ _How are you going to spend your remaining days, Trickster?'__ The question of the demon, Satan, ring on his head. "I'm fine! I'm used to it, no need to look so worried." Okita's voice brings him back to reality, and he saw the beaming smile on her face.

'How will I?' He asks himself. By casting that spell on Okita, she'll become free from her illness, but it will cost his remaining mana that keeping him alive. Perhaps he'll only last for a week if he used the spell. _'_ _ _But I suggest to just be true to yourself, perhaps a miracle could happen.'__ The demon words ring on his head once again. "Ren?" The girl called him out. "Okita, could you say that catchphrase again? Please." Okita's eyes were gone wide from his sudden request. "I kinda want to hear it." He said before smiling gently at her in an attempt to make her do it. "Fine…" She said and took a deep breath. "Okita-san, Daishouri!" The girl happily cried out and stick out a peace sign at him. "There, are you happy now?"

'Cute.' He said to himself and felt a smile forming on his face, call it absurd, but maybe following Satan's suggestion isn't that bad at all. "I guess, I know what I'm going to do now." Okita becomes puzzled after hearing that comment. "Know to do what?" She asks in wonder. "You'll know soon. Anyway, we should get going now. We might not find a good place to seat." Ren replied and started walking away. "I'll know soon?" The girl confusingly asks herself. "H-hey, wait for me!" Okita cried out as she catches up with him.

* * *

The saint of Orleans just finished preparing her equipment for her upcoming match later against Bradamante. Her primary weapons are both cleaned and ready to use, she doesn't see any problem on her mana as well. Because of that, she decided to take a walk around the coliseum, and maybe try to see if Ren made it here. Yesterday's meeting wasn't very pleasant, the fact that Ren still hasn't completely heal made her worry, the thing about the Moon Cell is worrying as well. Jeanne wonders how can she help him or more importantly how can she assure his safety.

As she strolls on the coliseum, she heard Hakuno's voice on a door she just passed. "Are they perhaps here?" The saint asks herself as she standing in front of the said door. She's about to knock, but stop when she heard chatter inside. "I'm glad you made it here, Saint George and Saint Martha." The familiarity on that voice confirms that it was the sovereign who she heard inside. "Miss Tamamo pick us up on Lundy. Saying that you need our help." A voice of a male came afterward. "That is correct. We're in a dire situation right now." There was a sign of anxiety on the girl's voice as she replied to Saint George.

"Relax, no need to be nervous. We'll help don't worry." answered by the genuine voice of saint Martha. "Tell us what you need." The female saint asks. There was a short moment of pause before Jeanne heard Hakuno's voice behind the door. "We earned vital information about Karl's possible attack here on Rome from one of his associates." Hakuno began to explain. "Within any of these days, an army of his will come here in an attempt to dethrone me from my rule. I'm hoping that you could lend us your strength against him, we are in need of any servants that will defend Rome against them."

"If raising our weapon is needed to protect the many lives of others, then it shall be. We'll protect this city with all our might, no harm shall come as long as we fight together." Saint George declared in answer to Hakuno request. "Thank goodness." The girl stated in relief of knowing the saints will fight alongside them. "But there is still one more thing I would like to asks. It regarding about Ren." Jeanne felt her body move closer to the door after hearing his name. "What about him?" She heard the concerned voice of Martha.

"Ren…his suffering from a dysfunctional regeneration of mana. His body doesn't regenerate mana anymore, it also doesn't accept any mana. I tried to heal his body by the use of Moon Cell, but it didn't work since it refuses to help him. The reason why it refuses to help him is that it felt threatened on his power." Jeanne felt her hand turned into a fist after hearing that. "But doesn't the Moon Cell suppose to take the neutral stance? its refusal to heal a servant's body is contradicting to what a neutral is." Saint George calmly asks. Hearing that made Jeanne wonder as well, Moon Cell shouldn't interfere this much when it becomes threatened, the Moon Cell will send a top servant to deal with it. But on Ren's case, not only it refuses to help him, the possibility of a top servant to go after him might happen.

She remembers what Archer said from yesterday. " _ _Moon Cell will put an end of him, whether or not he can fight."__ The Moon Cell wants him dead, because of the appearance of angels and demons that he summoned. "Yes, it was. But what Ren did, even though he saves many lives, he still becomes a threat. Possibly closer to what Velber could do to it and Seraph. But unlike Velber who orbiting around the galaxy in search of a planet to devour, Ren is already inside Seraph, and from the Moon Cell standpoint. Ren is a dangerous servant that could destroy everything with its power, a power that is similar to Moon Cell creating servant."

"Anyway, I want you two to take him somewhere. Somewhere that no one could find him. Because we believe that a servant sent by Moon Cell will go after him and take his life." Hakuno dejectedly said to the saints. "I see," Saint George replied. "But I feel like your hiding something." Jeanne becomes curious about what the male saint had said. "Hakuno hiding something?" She utter under her breath. "If his body continued to stay this way. Then I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."

"Jeanne!?" Saint Martha let out in surprise as the door opened and revealed the ruler servant. "Ren…going to die?" She asks in shock and disbelief. "Jeanne…Um." Seeing the girl, Hakuno felt she lost in words. "Answer me!" Her body startled from hearing Jeanne raise her voice. She felt herself stuttering from answering the female saint. "I…" She tried but no words came. Hakuno wanted to keep it a secret from the others, knowing that they will react this way. But now that Jeanne knows, she doesn't know how to explain it to her, knowing that they are close friends.

"Hakuno will explain once you calm down, Jeanne. Please, I know it's hard but try to calm yourself. If you haven't noticed, you made the girl frightened." Saint George stated in a composed manner. "Take your time. We will wait for you." He said at the saint of Orleans. Jeanne looks at Hakuno's face and saw that what George said is true. Taking a deep breath, she tried to cool her mind. She then releases it and felt her body startled, the emotion she felt soon calmed as well. Jeanne faces the sovereign, this time a bit calmer compared when she entered the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She genuine apologize to the girl. "But I wanted to know the answer. What's going to happen to him? I need to know, please."

* * *

 _Author Notes:_ _Just a small discussion, kindly hear me out. So the western release date of P5R will happen tomorrow, which made me excited since we've probably going to have two persona games in 2020. I decided to look at the Japanese DLC of P5R. Personally, I just wanted to know the free stuff, so as I scroll the shop. One DLC persona sticks out the most, I won't say its name since a bit of a spoiler. So let me describe it this way, what if they made your third tier persona a DLC? Impossible right? well, Atlus did it. What worse is that this third tier persona is originally going to be part of the game and not a DLC persona. I'm shocked when I saw it, Also a bit disappointed._

 _What do you guys think about it?_

 _Well enough with that and done! Anyway, it took me a while to upload this chapter, I needed to change some parts while adding new ones, regardless I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also thanks to The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria from giving me some idea about a possible arc! I really like the idea of "God" being a foreign entity, to be honest, I would never think of it that way if weren't for The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria, once again thank you!_

 _I'm still plotting the arc he/she suggest though, but for now, a hint and a small build-up should do the work. Anyway, this chapter kinda ends up like a cliffhanger, forgive me. It's not intentional though! but when I saw the word count almost reach 10k, I decided to stop XD. The fight scene will come next chapter, hopefully, I finished all the matches. Also, its time to get serious on this arc! the climax will soon be approaching!_

 _Well, that's all, leave a review, follow the story for quick notification and might as well favorite it (If you like XD) and that's that, bye-bye see you all next chapter._


	19. Chaos Arc: Rome ruin

****Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

 _'You're going to have a bad time.'_

 _\- Sans (Undertale)_

* * *

The Rome coliseum is full of excited spectators all around the city. They're here to watch the tournament that their emperor, Nero Claudius, had announced. Once they found their desired seats, everyone is now waiting in anticipation for the event to start. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, the time has finally arrived to answer on who's side will emerge victoriously!" An energetic feminine voice announces inside the fully seated Rome Colosseum. "Will it be the crimson emperor team of Nero Claudius?" The announcer said and the crowd went wild and roared at a deafening level to cheer after hearing their beloved emperor name. "Or will it be the opposing team of Boudica and her group?!" The level of the cheer for Boudica's team might not be as loud compared to Nero, but it is still thunderous that you cannot tell the difference. "Everyone seems on the edge of their seat, and could not wait any longer to start! Well, I could not contain my excitement as well!" The announcer said and from the tone of her voice, it seems she's enjoying the energy that everyone is giving.

"Then I, Marie Antoinette, shall hereby declare the start of the first match here on this Colosseum!" The girl announces and out of everyone's surprise, it was the queen of France's voice they're hearing. The crowd went even wilder and cried out their cheer from the announcement that the loving queen has said. "First off, let us introduce our first contestant from both sides." Marie then becomes visible from the floating widescreen, hovering high above in the middle of the arena. "Coming from the left side, are the chosen two combatants of the emperor herself." She said. The screen then zoomed in on the two figures making their way to the middle. "Two of the famous paladins of King Charlemagne, who we will also see fight later today. Anyway, let me introduce to all of you first. The "Curiosity in human form", Astolfo!"

Hearing his name, Astolfo gratefully waved his hand on the crowd above him while sending a full-blown smile at them. "Astolfo!" He heard from a group of men above him, these men have a shape of a heart on their eyes while waving numerous banner saying 'We love you!' and t-shirts with imprinted letters saying 'Masochist'. "Sthen." The paladin murmured after seeing the purple-haired goddess who obliviously behind from the strange action of these men. His assumption wasn't wrong, once their eyes meet, Astolfo saw the mischievous smile on Stheno's face. "Secondly, his the wielder of the mighty and indestructible sword named Durandal! The acting leader of the paladins, let me hear your cheers as I introduce the man. Roland!" The said man after hearing his name, Roland fixes his hair first before waving his hand to the crowd.

His charming smile made the female audiences squealed in delight. Both from the young and the adult, married or not. The paladin captivated the many hearts of maiden inside the stadium and enjoyed the sounds that his hearing. "Now that the first group introduction is over, its time to know who their opponent going to be," Marie announce, and once again appeared on the screen, the queen pointed her finger on her right as she speaks. "Coming on the right side, two mighty warriors that the Queen of Victory has picked to fight the two paladins." She said. The screen then focuses on the two individuals making their way in the middle. "First is a king from a powerful nation in Greece, a nation where fearsome warriors have born, a place that marks history on the world, its name shouts Sparta. Let his name be known to everyone here, the king of Sparta. King Leonidas!" As soon as Marie announce the king's name, half of the crowd stamp their feet and clapped their hands in rhythm while shouting Leonidas' name in respect.

Marie smiled from the atmosphere inside the building and continue the introductions. "Alongside him is another well-known figure. He made his name here on Rome, a gladiator who surprise everyone during the ancient time. A man who raises a high-scale rebellion of slaves, this event is known as the 'War of Spartacus.'! We'll present to you, the man himself, Spartacus!" If this place was ancient Rome, no one would cheer for the gladiator, the rebellion it causes to the mighty Rome is unforgiving. But as time goes by, humanity slowly becomes far away from its past self, the world and it's moral evolve as well. Time has changed because everyone cried in cheer for the gladiator. "The cheer of this many people, it's making my heart want to explode!" Spartacus raise the weapon on his hand with a beaming smile painted on his face, the volume of the audience cheering for him become even louder.

As the two teams finished their introduction. The announcer, Marie Antoinette, waited for the voice of the audience to calm down before she starts talking. "I'm happy to see that everyone's excitement is off the roof!" She said before becoming visible on the floating screen, the queen shows a charming smile on her face as she speaks. "But before we start, let me explain the rules of this match first," Marie stated before she claps her hands two times, and suddenly two round floating objects teleported in the far sides of the stadium while facing each other. "Those things are called a 'Plant' or 'Planter'. They are used to generate attack automatons that are used in battle and military purposes." She explained. The planters then generate six-row with eight columns of automatons as a show for demonstration. "The rules of this first match is simple. Each team has a planter to protect and failing to protect their planter will lead to defeat!" After finishing announcing the rule of the match, Tamamo-no-Mae appeared on the screen and joined Marie. "Also, to avoid having any of our participants fatally hurting each other. Our great sponsors from Mare Luxuria also known as the wonderful 'Tamamo Land', a place rich of sakura trees, and many breathtaking sceneries. Has provided this tournament a piece of equipment for our combatants to use!" Marie happily said, then she shows a pink-colored bracer for everyone to see. "These special bracers are created by 'Tamamo Land' ruler herself, she herself will explain what these bracers are for, give her a warm welcome, Tamamo-chan!"

"Minasan, kon'nichiwa!" Tamamo said and giggled from the welcome that the audience is giving her. "Just like what the beautiful queen of France had said, this bracer is personally designed and crafted by me!" The girl claimed and hides her laughter behind a fan. "This bracer has a magical barrier in them, this barrier is made from the user mana. Each time the user has received a fatal hit, then the bracer will take some portion of the user's mana to convert it into a shield. This will continue until only half of the user's mana remain, and when that happened, the bracer will become so heavy that even Cú Chulainn himself could not bring himself back to his feet…Having a hard time believing it? Then have a look at this footage during the testing stage." With a snap of her finger, the image on the screen then changes into a video of the man face-planted on the ground while trying to get up. "Hey! You said you ain't going to show that to everyone!" The man in the video protested, Tamamo saw Cú Chulainn gritting his teeth in annoyance somewhere on the Colosseum. "Don't worry Mr. Chulainn, the other footage where you're crawling to get a portion of food while wearing this bracer are already deleted." The caster giggled on the screen, Cú Chulainn about to voice out his complains again but he gets ignored as Tamamo continued her explanation about the bracers.

"Once the weight in the bracers activated, the user will be out on the match and will stay on the ground while waiting for it to finish," Tamamo said. "One last reminder for our participants, be mindful of how you're going to use your mana, alright? The bracer will detect when you only have half the mana left on your body. Also, you'll still be going to feel pain, the barrier only works from things that potentially going to kill you, got it?" Seeing the nod of the two groups on the distance, the caster smiled before the screen focus solely on Marie. "Now that the final words for this match have been said. This match will soon begin as the two groups get into their designated post." said the queen. The crowd then readied themselves for the anticipation and excitement, Marie watches the two teams get to where their planters, once the two teams are in position, the queen cleared her throat before she speaks again. "Now that the two teams are ready, then I, Marie Antoinette, declare that the first match between the two groups. Has begun!" As soon as she announces that, the stadium broke into a tremendous roar.

* * *

Two groups staring at each other in the distance, while the sound of the crowd faded and the scenery changes. The rocky surface of the ground they're standing and the Colosseum that surrounds them changes into a quiet scenery of prairie. Roland look around him and become amazed at the reality marble that Tamamo-no-Mae had created for this match. He's aware that servants belong to the caster class are very much capable of altering space to their liking, but witnessing one happening in front of his eyes, the leader of the paladin could not help himself but become impressed on her skills.

Feeling the calm wind touching his skin. Roland let a small smile appear on his face. Appreciating the scenery could happen later, he set his focus on the opposing group, specifically, the lancer servant. The servant's name is Leonidas, the legendary king of Sparta. From the little information he knows about the king, he took three hundred spartan soldiers with him to stop the Persians army from advancing on Greece. Even though they are outnumbered, the king and his soldiers stood mighty on their ground as they meet the thousand Persians soldiers. The famous phalanx formation of Sparta, become a hindrance to advancing force, and only by the use of betrayal did they manage to put to an end on Leonidas and his mighty soldiers. But their death only serves as a catalyst for Greece to work together and stop the Persian army from conquering their land.

At first, Roland has an inclination for a straight-up brawl against their opponent. But he chooses not to, knowing that Leonidas is not only a king, he's also a tactician and a skillful warrior. That approach would not work against them, he needed to think of something that efficient and effective against their opponent. On top of that, he also doesn't want to lose this match. Nero, the emperor of Rome choose them to compete. Charlemagne and Bradamante are definitely watching them outside the reality marble. And there are tons of girls that going to be disappointed if they lose. But most importantly, his a newcomer on the sovereign faction, he needs to show his worthiness and return the gratitude on welcoming him to this newfound family. This is why he waited in anticipation of their move, he wanted to for the spear-wielding servant to make his move. If they are on the receiving end of an attack, then perhaps he can come up with an immediate counterattack.

So the leader of the paladins waited, he patiently waited but their opponent didn't make a move. As the calm wind blows to their body, he can tell from the glimpse that Astolfo giving at him that his puzzled about the hold-up. The audience outside the reality marble is probably starting to lose patience from the nothingness that is happening. Roland look onto Leonidas's eyes, he saw the self-restrain of the king, similar to him, Leonidas is also waiting for them to make their move. But unlike the leader of the paladin, the lancer can do this all day, he can wait and ignore the spectator's anticipation for a glorious battle between their group. Seeing Roland let out a sigh of defeat, it shows the sign that Leonidas won the battle between tolerance, and the crowd will not have to wait any longer as the pink-haired paladin and their automatons started to march toward them.

"Spartacus," Leonidas called the rebellious gladiator in front of him. "I won't hold you anymore. Run amok towards our opponent to your heart's content." He said. Like a dog got released from its leash, the gladiator immediately charges towards the marching group with a wide grin of excitement painted all over his face. With a swing of the gladius on his hand, it ravages the automatons, reducing their numbers greatly. Keeping the grin on his face, Spartacus then grab one of the automaton head, lifting its entire body in the air, the gladiator uses the automaton like a hammer, smashing it left and right against the remaining automatons. "Crap!" Astolfo said as he ducks to avoid the poor automaton that thrown at him, he then heard a sound of crush behind him. "Astolfo watch out!" He heard Roland's voice in the distance, and then immediately rolled away when he saw the shadow of the gladiator weapon above him. "This is fun! Haha!" Spartacus laugh in content as he chases after the pink-haired paladin.

"He took out all our automatons by himself," Roland whispered under his breath. But then he should have expected it, these attack automatons are nothing against a servant. But now they are outnumbered, he began to wonder when their planter going summon another batch of automatons. The paladin cannot leave their planter unguarded, and yet leaving Astolfo to fight Spartacus alone would be a problem as well. Especially when his colleague clearly having a hard time to recover against the berserker assaults. Putting his hand on the Durandal, he charges toward the rebellious gladiator to lend a hand on Astolfo. "Hargh!" Roland shouted as he stops the gladius from cutting the pink-haired paladin to half, he then planted his armored boot onto Spartacus's stomach and kick him away from them. "Nice assist!" Astolfo exclaimed. "Pull out your weapon will ya?!" replied by the blond paladin. "Huh!?" Roland utters after feeling an arm lock onto his stomach, he became confused when his feet ascend to the ground. "Roland!" He heard Astolfo's voice in surprise before his head hit the ground strongly. Little did he know that Spartacus immediately recover from his kick and throw him into a suplex.

Now that he made the leader of that paladin stunned. A wide grin appears on his face, Spartacus then launches himself and tackle Astolfo. "Gah!" He heard the cry of the pink-haired paladin gasping for air as he tackled him to the ground. Standing on his feet, the gladiator keeps the grin on his face as he watches Astolfo rolling in pain. The gladiator turns around to look on Roland, and the grin on his face disappeared when the paladin appeared in front of him with the Durandal raise above his head. Roland roared as he mowed the berserker in half. But got surprised when something stops his momentum, his weapon went halt and just a few inches away from Spartacus's head. "So this is the barrier that caster is talking about." Leonidas utter as he watches their fight in the distance. "This could be useful." commented by the king of Sparta as he stares at the bracer on his arm. The berserker, on the other hand, took the window of opportunity to put Roland on another suplex. Quickly locking his arms to the paladin's stomach, he goes behind him and throws him, which results in Roland topple over multiple times as he hit the ground.

"Roland…" Astolfo murmured before summoning his shining golden lance the 'Trap of Argalia'. The rider then swiftly rush toward Spartacus, pointing the tip of the lance on the gladiator's heart, but to his shock, the man didn't make any attempt to avoid the spear, instead he happily waited for it in excitement, with the gladius on the berserker's hand. Their weapon soon clashes each other and push the two away from one another. Astolfo almost lost his footing from the impact, but immediately recover to exchange blow with him. The pink-haired paladin made sure to keep his distance away from Spartacus, not wanting any part of his body get grab by the berserker, he becomes quick and nimble while sending hits of his own. "Spartacus is doing a great job against those two, I think its time for me to do my part," Leonidas said while watching the fight in distance. "Onward my soldiers, onward and destroy that planter!" He commanded their attack automatons, without any protest or thing to say, the automatons charge toward the paladin's planter.

"Dammit!" Astolfo let out in frustration after seeing their movement. He immediately breaks away from Spartacus to attend the coming automatons. "Unforgivable! Punishment for those who run away from a fight!" Spartacus roared in a mixed feeling of anger and excitement as he chases after the rider. "Come on, leave me alone!" Astolfo cried out, he did his utmost effort to avoid the chasing berserker while taking the automatons one by one. While he doing this, Astolfo saw Leonidas pointing his spear. 'At me?!' He thought with mild panic. As Leonidas throw his spear, the paladin forcefully presses his feet on the ground to stop, successfully avoiding the spear, his about to celebrate but notice something wrong. As the spear pass through his way, he followed where the spear is going. He then realizes that it wasn't meant for him, Leonidas isn't aiming for him, his aiming for their planter.

Astolfo tried to stop the spear, but it was too late, the spear is already close to piercing through their planter. "Peerless blessing of Durandal, deploy!" Before all hope was lost, Astolfo heard a voice of aspiration. Their planter glows in bright light and destroys Leonidas spear on contact. "Roland!" The paladin shouted in joy after seeing his cousin back on its feet. "Took you a while to recover!" Astolfo complained on Roland, but still happy regardless. "I just got suplex twice!" Roland replied as he catches his breath. "Anyway, keep your focus." He reminded the pink-haired paladin. Luckily he manages to save their planter, but it leads him to use one of his noble phantasms to do it. From the damages he receives from Spartacus and from using a noble phantasm, he can tell that if the flow of this match continues, he's going to get eliminated first. 'I need to think of a plan.' He thought while gazing on the two servants their facing. From the start of the match, the gladiator is owning them by himself, meanwhile, Leonidas is just watching in the distance and guarding their own planter. He doesn't want to admit it, but by the time they beat Spartacus, they don't have anything left against the lancer.

He can fight Spartacus by himself. But the bracer is only allowing them to use half of their power, once that half is gone then they are gone from this match. He could potentially run through them and destroy their planter, but he needed to use a noble phantasm for that to happen. However, Leonidas won't let that happen, the spartan king has something in mind to stop such tactics. "What to do…" Roland murmured and begun to think thoughtfully. Astolfo could handle himself against Spartacus, but what if he got caught by surprise, then his cousin will be in big trouble. Also, who knows when Leonidas is going to interfere to help his teammate. They could team up against the berserker, but what if another spear got thrown to their planter while they're busy. "Dammit, I wish I could use my full strength," Roland said while looking on the bracer on his arms. "Just how heavy this thing going to become-" He stops while in mid of realization. "That's it! I know what to do now!" Astolfo looks onto his cousin in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" He asks Roland. "I have a plan!" The leader of the paladin said before sending him a smile and gesturing him to come closer.

Meanwhile, outside the reality marble. Boudica and her group are watching closely the fight. The female rider felt satisfied on how Leonidas and Spartacus handle this match, they're clearly winning against the paladins that Nero pick. If this continues, then the first match is theirs to take. As she watches on the screen, Boudica wonders what plan does the paladin has on their mind. The pink-haired paladin launch himself toward Spartacus without any hesitation. Do they think that he alone could stand against the famous gladiator? Sure he has the speed, but once Spartacus manages to get hold with him, then he's done for. This decision they're making is questionable at best. "Are they giving up? The wielder of Durandal should be the one to fight against Spartacus." Boudica asks her companions. "Perhaps his just resting, after all, he did take a lot from berserker." Jing Ke replied beside her. "That is true, but how long does he plan to rest? Once Spartacus caught him off guard, he'll probably be going to end up like their automatons." Boudica answered. "I don't think that's it." She heard Bradamante's voice coming on her side. The girl shows herself with a soft smile painted on her face. "Astolfo might be the weakest among our ranks and Roland might be a pervert at times. But they're still my cousins, because of that, I'm a hundred percent they aren't giving up! Just you watch, they're going to do something no one has ever expected." Bradamante stated. "It's in our family bloodline to be like that." She said and smiled sheepishly at her.

Back inside the reality marble, Leonidas is watching carefully the two servants in the middle. "There is no way for Spartacus to lose against him…" He murmured under his helmet. "But just in case." He then tightens his hold on the spear before aiming it to Astolfo. "A small distraction should be enough to take him out." As he said, he felt the ground shake a little. "Hmm?" He looks carefully below him and saw the ground is indeed shaking. Leonidas shifted his focus on two in the middle, they still continue their fight. Unsure on what is happening, he tried to ignore it but failed when a bright light began to glow behind the two servants. _"_ _ _Du-!"__ He heard the voice of Roland, the paladin is charging energy on the Durandal. "Is he insane? He's using another noble phantasm?!" He stated in disbelief, the leader of the paladin then charge toward the gladiator. "Spartacus!" Leonidas called out the gladiator in hope for him to see and become aware of the paladin's plan. But he didn't move, instead, he welcomes the paladin with a wide grin. "Come to me!" Spartacus taunted with open arms. "Oh no, you don't," Astolfo said, using his lance he forcefully pushed the berserker away from Roland.

That act made Leonidas confused. That paladin just saved Spartacus from being eliminated. "What are they doing?" He utters and tried to comprehend what's is going on. "Wait is he?-" The spartan king notice that Roland didn't stop his charge, rather he continues his track toward him while charging the Durandal. Leonidas felt the power gathering from the sword, its immense, its powerful, its unstoppable. His body alone couldn't stand this power, he needed to use his own noble phantasm to prevent Durandal from taking him and their planter out. Raising his spear, the spirit of the mighty spartan that joined him begun to materialize behind him. The air blow strong as they formed one by one. _"_ _ _Ran-!"__ but it didn't stop Roland from charging in. Leonidas then stomps the flat part of his spear on the ground. "Molon Labe!" He shouted and the soldiers behind him repeated. "Molon Labe!" Stomping the spear once again on the ground, he repeated. "Molon Labe!" The soldier said back and mimic his gesture before throwing their spear on the air. Three hundred spear thrown in the air and soon will rain itself at Roland.

The leader of the paladin admits his surprise from the sight, but he's not stopping now, his going all out, he's going to win this match. Roland keeps running toward Leonidas and his spartan soldiers, he swings the Durandal to deflect the spears that falling above him, he keeps doing it until his just a few meters away from the king. "Impressive," Leonidas commend the paladin. "But I won't let myself falter because of that!" He then slammed his spear on his round shield, the soldiers behind him run on the front and made the famous phalanx formation. _"_ _ _Here goes! My friends, bring your souls hither! Thermopylae…Enomotia!"__ A wall of bronze rounded shields formed in front of Leonidas. _"_ _ _Dal!"__ Roland cried out before jumping up in the air and release a powerful slash on the waiting noble phantasm of Leonidas. "Haaaa!" The paladin shouted as he pushed through the noble phantasm. One by one the bronze shield started to shatter and Leonidas is doing his best to keep his feet on the ground. "This…is…Spartaaaaa!" The king roared back and release the power it gathered from the Durandal and send it back to its owner.

The ground shake and the place exploded in bright light. Even the people outside the reality marble felt the power coming from the two clashing noble phantasms inside. The light soon faded away, only the smoke from the explosion left from letting Leonidas on seeing clearly. "You did great. Even my great ancestors will say the same." He said as the paladin appears in front of him, the man's body is smoking and on the verge of collapsing to the ground. "Is…that…so?" Roland replied before taking a few steps toward Leonidas. "Yes, you're incredible Sir Roland." The king answered to assure to the paladin. He saw the man softly smiled before falling at him. "It's…up to you…now…Cousin." He murmured before putting him and Leonidas on the ground. "What in the?" Leonidas utter in surprise. "I can't move!" He said while pushing the paladin that's on top of him. "How can a man be this heavy!" The king used all of his strength to push the unconscious man, but his attempt didn't work as Roland is incredibly heavy.

"Wait, is it because of his bracer?" He asks himself before trying to look at the bracer that they're wearing. Unlike the one his wearing, Roland's bracer lost its color. "Did I fall into their trap?" Before Leonidas could answer his own question, he heard an inhuman roar in the distance. "Here I go!" Astolfo said as he jumps in the air and mounted the bird-like creature. "Spartacus! Go after their planter!" Leonidas ordered the berserker after realizing the full picture of the paladin's plan. Spartacus listened and realize that they're about to lose this match, he makes a beeline to their opponent planter, his about to maw down the planter. But Astolfo and the Hippogriff is already flying toward their own planter. "Show me your true power! Hippogriff!" He said before they flash toward their target. The ground once again exploded in bright light, making everyone to cover their eyes.

* * *

"The results are here!" Marie said as she appears on the floating screen. "The match is so close that there is only a split second difference. But the winner of the first match is…" She pauses to make everyone be on the edge of their seats. "Roland and Astolfo!" The queen announces and the monitor shows the face of the victors. "Because of that, the Nero team will earn fifteen points for winning this match, while the Boudica team will earn ten points." She stated and clapped her hand to congratulate the winners. "Umu! The first match is ours!" Nero exclaimed in satisfaction with the match results. "I never doubted those two, their performance is absolutely amazing!" She stated in delight. But saw her master look unhappy. "Praetor, you seem distracted about something. Is something wrong?" The emperor asks the female master who's been quiet for a while. "Oh?" Hakuno let out after being lost in thoughts. "Praetor?" Nero called out, this time she's worried about the way her master is acting. "Its…" Hakuno tried to answer the worries of Nero, but couldn't bring herself to tell about what happened earlier.

She's concerned about Jeanne d'Arc right now. The saint of Orleans didn't take the truth about Ren's condition lightly. She felt bad from seeing the girl cry, she as well felt her tears dropping from hearing the words on her own mouth. Hakuno wishes she could do something to relieve the pain that Jeanne felt and save Ren from dying. But then, even though she's the sovereign, she is still helpless against the Moon Cell. 'Should I tell her?' Hakuno asks herself. 'Should I tell everyone about Ren?' She began to be lost in thoughts once more. If Jeanne didn't take the truth lightly, then how would everyone else react. She cannot even stand to see the saint crying in front of her earlier. What about everyone else, Charlemagne, Astolfo, Marie, everyone that been friends with him. How can she have the courage to tell them? "Congratulations on your team victory, emperor Nero." Hakuno heard a familiar voice coming behind her. "Oh Saint George? Saint Martha as well!? I've heard that caster brings the two of you here. I'm happy to see that you'd make it here." Nero greeted the two saints. "It seems Kishinami-san has a lot of things on her mind." The male saint pointed out when he saw the girl's expression.

"She does, she been quite and spacing out for a while." The crimson saber told the saints. The male rider nodded his head and speak. "Perhaps a change in scenery would help? Maybe you could show her the chariot you're going to use for the race. That should free her from the thoughts she has in mind." Saint George suggested to the girl. Nero smiled brightly and nodded her head in agreement. "That is a great idea. Praetor, come I'll show the finest horse here on our Rome!" Nero said as she holds Hakuno's hand and guides her to where the horses are. "She's thinking about what happened earlier does she?" Martha asks her fellow saint. Saint George nods his head to answer. "Should we look for Jeanne? I'm worried about her." She said in concern about her friend, she remembers Jeanne just run away while on tears after Hakuno said she can't do anything about Ren's condition. "Don't worry about her. She'll show up." said the male saint. "Her match is next. Knowing Jeanne, she doesn't want Ren to worry about her if she failed to show." Saint George stated.

"You seem taking things lightly. Are you not shocked to hear Ren's condition?" Saint Martha asks and pointed out to George. The saint in question shakes his head before answering. "To be honest, I wish I could." He said. "I still cannot believe that the man we took care of is in a brick of dying." Due to his frustration, George didn't notice that his hand-formed into a fist. "He's the golden boy on Lundy, one with a kind heart and always there to lend a hand to help. What did he do to deserve this? That is the question I've wanted to ask Kishinami-san, but I believe, even her don't know the answer for it." Saint George looks at the ceiling as if staring at the sky above. "Nevertheless, we need to stay strong for Ren. Keeping him safe is the least we and Lundy could return for the kindness he showed to us." The man forces a smile as he looks at the girl beside him. "Yes, you're right…" was all Martha master to reply.

"Let's not stand here while looking all sobbed and gloomy. Why not we joined Tamamo in the announcer room? I'm eager to meet the queen of France as well." He suggested. Seeing her nod, the two went to where Tamamo is, trying to their best to stay strong for their friend.

* * *

A girl leaning in the wall, her body is shaking while the tears falling on her face. "Why…" Her voice is stuttering as she speaks. "Coming on the left side, please give her a warm welcome!" She overheard an announcement outside. "The saint of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc!" The girl took a deep breath. Its time for her match to start. As she tried to wipe the tears on her face and walk toward the stage, her legs failed to move. They are shaking and she felt her tears started to flow again. "He's dying…" She whimpered and remembered what the sovereign told her in that room. _'_ _ _I don't know how much time he has left.'__ Hakuno said while looking dejected. _'_ _ _I can't do anything about it either. I'm so sorry.'__ After that she runs away, she heard their voice trying to stop her, but she didn't listen, her feet keep going until she couldn't take it anymore. "Ren…" Jeanne utters the man's name. "Ahem! Once again, Jeanne d'Arc! Everyone give her a warm welcome!" She heard the announcer voice once again and there was a sound of thunderous applause from the audience outside.

Gathering her strength, the saint force her feet to move. Even though she feeling them still shaking from all the emotion she's feeling, she keeps them moving until she got greeted by the sight of the arena they're going used and the many people watching them. Jeanne hides her face on everyone as she steps toward the arena. _'_ _ _I don't know how much time he has left.'__ She keeps hearing Hakuno's voice on her mind. 'Ren's dying.' Jeanne said to herself. 'Why?' Her memories with him started to play. The time they meet on that rainy day, the time he saves her, the time they enjoyed walking around Lundy. 'Why does the Moon Cell want him to die? I've answered its call and lend a hand to help from the threats here on Seraph, why does it want to take someone important in my life. Is my service to it wasn't enough?!' She shut her eyes in anguish. Jeanne doesn't want to keep this line of thought on her, but she could not stop it from everything that is happening.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeanne opened her eyes and saw Bradamante giving her a concerned look. "I'm fine…" She said and force an answer. Due to being lost in thoughts, she didn't realize that her opponent is standing in front of her. "You sure?" The female paladin asks, Jeanne nodded her head, but Bradamante isn't satisfied with her answer. She saw trails of tears and even though she's hiding it, she saw how her body is shaking. "You can forfeit this match if you're not feeling well." She suggested. "No, I'm fine." The saint answered before summoning the flag on her hand and getting into her fighting stance. 'She's a stubborn type isn't she?' Bradamante thought to herself, there is something wrong with her opponent, but she's just going to keep saying she is fine. Letting out a sigh, she took several steps away from the saint before summoning her own weapon, a spear that is way shorter than a normal spear and a star shape glowing shield.

She went into her fighting stance by putting her shield in front of her. The two looks like staring at each other, but in reality, the saint of Orleans is lost in thoughts once again. Bradamante notices it and felt mildly infuriated, the paladin then dashed toward the unguarded saint. She saw how the girl's body startled and eyes went wide from getting surprised before getting out of the line of her charge. "Just jumped out on the arena or forfeit this match!" Bradamante shouted at her opponent. "You're clearly distracted about something." She said before looking straight on the saint eyes. "I'm not..." Jeanne replied and tried to hit the paladin. But her opponent easily evaded her attempts due to how predictable and slow her attack is. "Stop being so stubborn!" The lancer lashed out and used her shield to tackle the saint.

Jeanne got pushed away and rolled to the tiled floor of the arena. Slowly getting back to her feet, the ruler class servant sprint toward her opponent and swing her flag pole in a wide arc. But the female paladin jumps away from it, resulting in the saint to hit the floor. "Just stop and deal with your problem first, will you-!" Bradamante said and immediately duck to avoid the sharp tip of the flag pole that almost cut her neck. Using the flat side of her shield, she stands up and bash the chin of the saint and send her up in the air. She then rushes toward the falling girl and gives her a side kick on the stomach, throwing Jeanne on the near edge of the arena. "I should put more oomph into that kick," Bradamante utter in disappointment from not throwing the girl out of the arena. Looking at the bracer on her arms, it will keep them safe from harm, which means she doesn't need to hold her punches. But then, the way Jeanne is acting right now is distracting her as well.

She wonders what happened. Last time Bradamante saw her, she was smiling and excited about their match as well. Yet right now, there was no smile on Jeanne's face nor is there any feeling of excitement. There is only sorrow, nothing but that ugly feeling that Bradamante is very familiar with. She as well experiences this during her time, but it doesn't affect her that much anymore. Yes, the female paladin admits that she cannot obtain the 'happy ending' she and his beloved found in life, and of course that was sad. But 'acceptance comes after sorrow' or so the phrase she took into the heart. Maybe the saint is going through the same experience as her? Or maybe something similar in between? Regardless she wanted to know what it was so that she can help her to get over it.

"I guess, I need to stop you first huh." Bradamante murmured when she notices the saint is back on her feet. Hearing the sound of the saint sprint, the female paladin pointed her spear in the front. She then began to chant under her breath, the entrusted spear that Astolfo gave to her begun to glow brightly, and when the saint got closer and about to cut her in half, Bradamante spear shoot off multiple-beam of light at Jeanne. From the midst of the explosion, Bradamante smiled to herself. "That should do it-!" The paladin got interrupted when she felt a hard metal hit her stomach and sent her flying. "What happened!" Bradamante cried out in disbelief, looking below her, she saw Jeanne d'Arc standing strongly and looked fine even though she just got swallowed by the beams of light a mere moment ago.

Jeanne gaze at the paladin who's still in the air. Unsheathing the sword on her waist, she sends multiple sword wave attack on Bradamante. Her opponent immediately put her shield on her front to block the glass-shattering waves. Then the saint saw an opportunity to strike and swiftly spin Luminosité Eternelle above her head, she began to slowly lift from the air and hovered toward the preoccupied female lancer who didn't saw her coming. "Ha!" The saint of Orleans shouted as she hammered Bradamante down and crash hard to the arena floor, creating a small crater in the middle. Once she landed, Jeanne immediately jumps out from it the crater to avoid the beam of lights that fired at her.

"I guess, you're not a top servant for nothing, even if you're distracted. You'd still manage to hit me hard." The female paladin stated after recovering from the fall. Even though there is a sign of bruises all over her body, Bradamante still sent a smile on her opponent. "But still, you are not acting normal." She said before pointing the spear upward, a spiral pattern of lights begun to gather on its sharp end. "I can tell that we're a pea on the same pod since were both stubborn. Which is why I'm going to stop you before you've ended up hurting yourself." Feeling her spear has gathered enough energy, Bradamante keeps the friendly smile on her while facing the saint. _"_ _ _Here it goes! Witness its dazzling beauty!__ __Bouclier de Atalante!__ " She shouted before firing the concentrated spiral beam onto Jeanne.

Jeanne planted her flag onto the ground while grasping tightly onto it. _"_ _ _My lord, protect me from harm. My flag shines brightly! Luminosité Eterne-!"__ Before she could finish the chant to deploy her noble phantasm. The saint stops and becomes lost in thoughts. _'_ _ _I don't know how much time he has left.'__ She heard the sovereign voice inside her head. "Ren…" Jeanne whispered before she felt her strength leaving her body. Without any protection against Bradamante's noble phantasm, she got swallowed by the spiral beam, then felt her feet slowly leave the floor.

* * *

"The winner of this match is…Bradamante! Which results for the Boudica team to earn ten points, while team Nero only receives five!" The queen of France announces and the audience roared in amazement from the spectacle they have witnessed during the match. Ren who's watching the whole match closely felt the same as well, but he's also become concerned about Jeanne's performance. "I should go check if Jeanne alright." He murmured while gazing at the arena and the two contestants who seem to exchange words from each other.

"You seem doing fine." Ren heard a familiar voice behind him. Looking at who it was, he saw Archer approaching him who looks relieved from seeing him. "I hope you aren't angry at Hakuno for not fixing your body." The white-haired servant said. Ren shakes his head before making a reply. "I'm not. It seems there are problems with the Moon Cell." He said and felt Archer's tapping his left shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. Knowing her, she not going to stop helping you." The young thief smiled softly from hearing that on him. Hakuno does seem that kind of person like Archer has said. "She probably wanted you to take it easy, but it doesn't look like your condition going to stop you from helping everyone as well." What Archer said surprises him. Even his friends on the phantom thieves of hearts said the same as well. "I can't help it," Ren replied while keeping the smile on his face.

Archer chuckled from his answer. "You cannot help it huh?" He said. "Are you some kind of hero that embodiment justice?" He jests at the young thief. But he got surprised when he heard him answering. "That is a bit too much for someone like me. Don't you think?" The wrought iron hero becomes curious about Ren's statement and asks what he meant by that. "A hero that embodiment justice or hero of justice for short. From the books, I've read from a friend of mine that liked superheroes. They're heroes that wanted to save everyone from harm, right?" He nodded his head to answer Ren question.

"I've been avoiding to become like that," Ren stated, he then notices Archer's eyes widen from his answer. "Could you explain your reason why?" He nods and did what the crimson servant had requested. "Wanting to save everyone from harm isn't exactly a bad thing. But the problem lies from the people that keep getting saved by the heroes, to the point it became too much. Instead of keeping them away from harm, this idea will only serve as a breeding ground for a sin called sloth. Humanity will lose the interest of taking care of themselves because they're heroes out there that 'always' going to help them. Basically, too much is too bad." Ren explained thoughtfully to Archer.

"Which is why I've said that title is too much for me. I'm not a hero of justice that saves everyone, I'm an anti-hero that will do the world a favor for a cold harsh wake-up call. So then they start regaining their senses and act according to it." The young thief stated. Archer took his time to understand Ren's reasoning. There is wisdom on his statement, whenever a hero defeated a villain, the next possible enemy is the general public. Being a hero is a senseless and unrewarding job, he knows as much since he tried to become one.

"If only you've met 'him'. Maybe he'll know of the many faces of being a hero." Archer whispered on his breath while reminiscing of the day when a young man strives to become a 'Hero of Justice'. "Sorry, did you say something?" He heard from the young thief. "I've said, you should check over Jeanne. The girl collapse from exhaustion." Archer replied. Hearing that, Ren immediately looks at the arena and saw Jeanne on the floor. Quickly saying his goodbye to him, he took off, leaving him alone or so he thought. "Aren't your match coming next?" He said before looking at the column behind him.

"I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose," Artoria said before revealing herself on the man. She then saw Archer release a sigh from the sight of foods on her arms. "Whatever." She heard from him. The crimson archer is about to leave, but she stops him to ask a question. "Who was he?" She asks. "That's Ren Amamiya. Why you ask?" Archer answered while looking at her in curiosity. Artoria just nodded to herself after knowing the raven-haired man's name. "This is a bit strange to hear, but I somehow, found myself agreeing to what you've had said." She said before leaving the man in bewilderment on her statement. Then again, even she's puzzled on why she said that maybe it has something to do with a distant memory of hers? Shaking her head, she decided to focus on the important tasks. Her match against the king of paladins is much important than anything else.

* * *

Jeanne woke up with a hazy vision, blinking several times to make the haziness go away, her vision soon become clearer. "Oh, thank goodness your awake." She heard a voice from her side. Looking at who it was, her eyes went into surprise when she saw Ren sitting on a chair beside her bed. The young man has a plate with peeled oranges on his hand. "Hey don't force yourself to move." She heard him said in panic when she tried to get herself up. The saint felt his gentle hand on her shoulder and tried to put her back to rest. "Please, let me…" Jeanne pleaded before grabbing his hand. The young thief understood what she wanted and helped her to sit up.

"Thank you." She said at him and tried to smile. But she failed, when she looked at him, she cannot even force out a smile to show how grateful she is. The pain on her own heart is much greater than what her body is feeling, and the source of it all is this young man who's looking at her in genuine concern. "Ren," Jeanne utter his name. She doesn't want to see him, she isn't ready to face him, not when she knows how dire his situation is right now. And yet, she wanted to be on his side, she wanted to help him, protect him.

But then, there's a thought that comes to her mind. What if she failed, what if she failed protecting him? How is she going to accept that the man who's important to her is gone? These questions made her start doubting herself, it even scared her. Tears have begun to fall on her face, she holds onto his hand and tightens her grip like it was a lifesaver. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?" She heard his gentle voice, she also felt his other hand wiping her tears. "I can wait until your ready." He said. Even though her vision is a bit blurry from crying, she can fell his warming smile, the same smile that lightens her mood whenever she looks at it.

Out of the male surprise, she buried her face onto his chest and bawl like a child. "There, there." She heard from him while he caresses the back of her head. A young thief caring gently over the crying saint on his chest, the two of them stayed like this for a while, even though Jeanne could not shed any more of her tears, they didn't let go on each other. The saint looks into him with a dejected look. "Ren, I…" Jeanne stuttered at first before trying again. "I…heard everything about how serious your situation right now…" She said and felt her hold into him become tight. "Where did you heard it?" The girl heard him asking in mild surprise. "I heard it from Hakuno," Jeanne answered in remorse.

Realization soon hit the phantom thief. "I see…of course she knows about it." He said. "I thought only my personas know about it." Ren was a bit unhappy when he said that. He doesn't want to make people worry. But then again, he shouldn't keep it all by himself. The young man felt the girl's face on his chest. "She said…that you don't have much time left…because your body isn't accepting any more mana." He heard from her. "Not only that…the Moon Cell isn't going to helping you from it, but it will also send a servant to deal with you…" Ren felt the arms of the saint that is holding him become even more tighter.

Keeping her hold onto him, she hides his chest. "I…" Jeanne tapped deep inside her heart to utter the words it wanted to say to him. "I don't want to lose you…" She finally said it. "Jeanne." The saint heard his voice, there are guilt and sadness on his voice when he said it, and the saint didn't like it. "I'm sorry." Jeanne felt emotionally hurt by hearing him apologizing. "I've remembered you said something at that evening party in France. You said the two of us are going to visit my hometown, how are we going to do that if you are gone…" She said. The girl then began to reminisce about it. That night in France is very memorable to her, whenever she thinks about her hometown, the thief voice always comes to her mind, about the two of them going there together.

She's hesitant to go back to her hometown, because when she has thrown everything away and headed the lord plead for help, Jeanne made up her mind that she could never return to her village anymore. But when he suggested going there and hearing his story about his own hometown experience. She slowly starts to forget her reason for not returning there, Ren returned to that place even though his people labeled him a criminal. He returned because his free from the accusation, but also because he moved on from everything that happened.

Because of that, Jeanne made up her mind "Promise me…" She said while looking into his eyes. This man achieves true freedom, and she deeply admires it about him. "Promise me that we'll still be going to do that together!" The saint pleaded. Deep down she wanted to gain that freedom similar to his, but more importantly, to get it together with him. This is why she making him make a promise with her so that Ren will have more reason to keep fighting the fate that's approaching him.

Ren felt his lost in words after hearing that from her. He tried to answer, but the voice of a familiar friend inside his head stop him. 'Don't make promises that you cannot keep.' said by a man that been a thorn for the phantom thieves, but also become a great help to them and a friend to him. "Ren?" He heard her waiting for his answer. But his situation right now made it hard for him to keep promises. He admits that he'd face many life and death situations before, but he never been on one where he cannot do anything against it. What he facing is a road bleak with darkness, and the only way out is to blindly walk through it.

His corner with nothing to do. But when he looks into Jeanne's eyes, words came out naturally on his mouth. "I will, I promise." He said and could not anymore avert his eyes onto hers. The hope on her eyes, it's like a beacon of light for the road his going to take and even felt relieved when he felt her arms around him. The two of them stayed like this for almost an eternity, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The two servants from the saber class meet in the middle of the stage. The Holy Roman emperor, Charlemagne, gazes into his opponent's calmed eyes. Artoria Pendragon also known as Arthur Pendragon. Charlemagne heard many great things about her, many called her the 'Once and future king' and the king of knights. A legendary figure in Britain that never lost its glory even decades has passed. He admits, he's feeling nervous right now. But then his excited to face a king like him, a knight that hold chivalry over anything like them, the paladins.

Artoria smiled softly when they face each other. The king and his group of paladins that Merlin helped, she wonders how good they are. After all, the magus of the flower has a rare interest in an individual, but whenever someone got his interest, it's definitely out of ordinary. The girl heard some stories about them as well, especially when Bradamante began to tell stories about them gleefully during her stay on Boudica's settlement. She's ready to start their match, but it could wait after a small conversation with him. "Good day, I hope you're feeling well for our match." She said in pleasantries. The young king sheepishly smiled as he talks. "To be honest, I'm fairly nervous right now. But I'm not going to let that be a hindrance to our match. I'm going to win." He replied while looking into her eyes. Artoria nodded her head and smiled at the confidence that his showing. "I see, but before we start. Could we set out our own rules first?" She said and saw the man become surprised.

"What is it?" Charlemagne in curiosity about her request.

Hearing that, Artoria revealed her precious weapon covered in 'Invincible Air'. A special sheath made from multiple layers of wind that cover and conceal the legendary sword, the 'Excalibur'. Its entire purpose is to hide her identity from the enemy. After all, if someone identifies the sword, then her whole identity will easily get exploit. And the rules she wanted to lay down has something to do with it. "Let's not use our noble phantasm for this duel. I'm afraid of the damages that it could do, and I wanted our match to be based on pure skills that we have. That's all I wanted." She stated her request on the paladin.

Charlemagne looks into the sword that Artoria is holding. The sword is completely concealed to his naked eye, but he can still feel its powerful presence radiating from it. He understands why she's doesn't want to use it and nodded to agree on the rules she set and made her smile. Seeing his opponent weapon is out, the king of paladin draws out the 'Joyeuse' on his waist. "Then let us begin-" His about to say but stop from getting surprised when Artoria threw the bracer that Tamamo made. "Hey, isn't it against the rules to not use that bracer? Also, aren't you worried about getting hurt?" He questions the saber's action.

Artoria adjusted her gauntlet before making a reply. "If I wear that bracer, then this would be an unfair fight." She said, before giving out an explanation to not confuse the paladin. "I have a high amount of mana and that thing coverts mana into a barrier doesn't it? Then if I use that, you'll find yourself into an unfair situation. Since I could just run at you without any worry of dodging or blocking your attacks." Artoria stated in a reminder on what happens to Spartacus during the first match. She saw her opponent nodded in understanding, but to her shock, the paladin also threw his bracer off the stage. "Then it's only fair if I don't have any mana converting barrier to use. First one to touch the ground lose, okay?" She heard from him.

Everyone who's watching in the coliseum went silent when the two hovered their weapon on top of each other and waited in anticipation of what about to happen next. In the blink of an eye, the blue female saber throws a wide swing onto the paladin forcing him to back away. But not letting her opponent recover, she immediately dashed and close her distance on him. Swinging her weapon in perfectly and calculated swing that force Charlemagne to play defensive.

The king of paladin tried to retaliate, but Artoria isn't giving him any opening to parry, nor she's giving him any opening to do anything besides to block. It doesn't end there, he realizes that his getting pushed toward the edge of the stage. Desperately trying to found a way out, Charlemagne took a leap of faith and rolled to her side. Thank the stars it worked, the paladin then attempted to turn the tables against his opponent by pushing her off the ledge. However, his plan got notice, repeating what she did earlier, Artoria swung her sword and force him to stop on his tracks.

Still haven't caught his breath, Charlemagne went into defense to block the powerful slashes of the king of knights. The king of paladin knew that his getting outclassed right now, his opponent's close combat ability is far superior to his own. He cannot find any opening to get out, his always getting forced to make risky moves just to escape before they rinse and repeat. 'I need something to match her speed.' He thought after blocking the sword coming on his left. 'Just wait patiently and-!' suddenly he jumps in the air to avoid the swing aimed at his leg. While in the air, he transformed 'Joyeuse' into a mace that belongs to his paladin peers. Holding it strongly, he hammered it down toward the blue saber below him.

The crowd roared in amazement while the ground explodes in a fiery image upon impact, resulting in the dust of smoke on where it crushed. Artoria jumped out from the smoke and looked unharmed from the explosion. Luckily her instinct kicked in and avoided getting squashed by the mace, but she's a bit surprised about it. "So his not limited on just using a sword…" She murmured to herself while wary about what may come out from the smoke. Its the king of knights first time seeing a saber class using a different weapon. An interesting ability to witness, sadly its element of surprise is gone now.

Half of the crowd inside the arena has begun shouting the paladin's name. While they're in the midst of cheering, a blue-winged javelin-like weapon burst out the smoke and went straight at Artoria. The blue saber dodges the coming projectile, but in the far end of her vision, she saw more of this javelin-like weapon thrown at her. Quickly making a move, she runs around doing a full circle on the stage and evaded all five javelins. When she thought she's safe and stops, the paladin jumped out from the fading smoke while holding a halberd in both hands. "Take this!" She heard him shouting before swinging the weapon in a wide arc, sending a strong gust of wind at her.

Artoria defends herself using the 'invisible air' from the strong wind. She felt the ground slowly breaking, and her feet losing its grip. But the king of the knights fight through it, holding tightly on her weapon, she shows everyone her strength and deflects the wind toward the sky. Yet, things didn't end there, when the paladin's feet touch the floor, they both charge onto each other and went into a duel. Everyone watches their battle, even though their eyes sometimes cannot tell who's winning, it didn't stop them from cheering their names.

While they're fighting, Artoria notices the drastic change in Charlemagne. He's much stronger and faster than earlier. She began to wonder if the paladin is just holding back from the start or if he's getting this surge of power somewhere. Whatever the reason is, the paladin is gaining strength as time passes by, and she'll suffer defeat if she didn't do anything. Artoria then figures out something, if she cannot stop him from regaining strength, she's just going to match that strength. Creating a small distance between them, Artoria immediately releases strong magical energy around her, infusing her body and weapon with it, before dashing toward Charlemagne in a jet blast speed.

The paladin successfully blocks the first hit, but then failed from noticing that there was another. He blocks the third one, yet failed from seeing the fourth. This continues until he decided that it was enough, igniting his sword in fire, and tried to hit her with it. But the king of knight stopped it by releasing a strong burst of mana. Because of that, he momentary stunned and miss dodging her swing that sent him in the air.

"I immediately regret my decision." Charlemagne murmured to himself as he gets back to his feet, but when he did, the ground began to shake, and the floor of the stage begun to have long cracks that are shining in bright light. As he stared on the lights coming from the cracks, realization soon hit him. "Is she?!" The paladin shifted his attention away from the lights and look at the blue saber across the stage, he saw the legendary Excalibur stab onto the ground, unsheathed from the 'Invincible Air'. He was about to react, but it was too late for him to stop her because the entire floor exploded in blinding light.

Artoria pulled out the Excalibur from the remaining floor of the stage. "That should do it." She said in a relaxed manner, yet the king didn't lower her guard, not until her victory is still got announce. While she's gazing at the smoke of dust that resulted from the explosion, she saw a silhouette behind the fading smoke. "That wasn't a noble phantasm right?" She heard from the paladin who has five javelin-like weapons behind him while using one of the same weapons as a small platform. Artoria shakes her head before making a reply. "It's not," she said.

Looking around him, Charlemagne chuckled from the sight. "The entire stage is gone." He commented with a smile. The king of the knight joined him and let out a chuckle of her own. "But none of us have touched the ground. This match still hasn't ended." Artoria replied before holding the Excalibur on both of her hands. Seeing that they about to start again, the paladin summoned 'Joyeuse' on his hand. "Break time over then." He said before launching one of the javelins on where she standing destroying it completely.

Artoria release a burst of mana as she jumps toward Charlemagne, swinging the Excalibur at him. Both of their swords have clashed, but without any platform to stand too, the blue saber found herself in a bit of a problem. She felt her body lost its momentum in the air, and slowly descending to the ground. But before she hit the ground, Artoria summoned a whirlwind through the legendary sword and pushed herself high in the air. While in the air, she pointed the Excalibur at the paladin. "Wind's king hammer…Strike air!" She shouted before the Excalibur shine brightly and fired a violent gale below her.

Finding himself cornered, Charlemagne made a desperate attempt to fight against the violent gale. Concentrating on combining all the powers of the great elements into Joyeuse, he held the sword in both of his hands before looking above him. "Let's go! Lumiere du Soleil!" He yelled before unleashing its full power onto the blue saber. The entire Roman coliseum began to shake when the two collided and crash into each other. "Not enough…" Gritting his teeth, the paladin holds Joyeuse tightly and send another one at Artoria. "Another! Lumiere du Soleil!" Charlemagne yelled once again and unleash its power.

"One more! Lumiere du Soleil!" He roared before swinging Joyeuse, this time putting everything he has before releasing its last remaining power. The last thing that Artoria saw was the breathtaking azure-colored wave that coming closer at her. Then after that, a loud explosion has then been heard to the entire Roman city, and the audience holds onto their seats to avoid getting thrown away by the strong wind. When everything began to calm down, Charlemagne looks on the sky and saw the figure of Artoria slowly falling down. "Did I win…" Charlemagne asks himself before his vision went black and the loud buzzing sound has been heard, signaling that match has ended.

* * *

"Hey, that was an amazing match to watch." Charlemagne heard a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Ren holding a bowl full of cut fruits. Surprise on his appearance, but the paladin still let out a smile. "It does? Sadly I'd lose that match." He said in a bittersweet manner. "It is still amazing to watch though, and I know you've given everything you have back there." He heard from him, the thief then stand beside him before joining him on looking at the stars in the palace balcony. Hearing that from him, the paladin decides not to be sad anymore. "You know what? I did give everything I've had there. If only I'm in the same height as her, then perhaps I would've won that." He stated before laughing wholeheartedly, not feeling bad about losing the match.

Charlemagne stops from his laughing pit and looks at his friend. "It would be amazing to see you compete as well! I can imagine the surprise on everyone's faces when you started to show your personas." He said in enthusiasm. "Yeah, the surprise will be there. But I don't think I can fight at the same level as everyone." The thief said. He's about to voice out his disagreement, but Ren has more to say. "By the way, Jeanne told me about what Gilles said at them. It's regarding about Karl." Hearing that name, Charlemagne listens carefully to him.

"Gilles asks me to change Karl's heart. He believes that his not a bad person." When the paladin heard that, he almost let out a chuckle from the absurdness of that statement. But what comes to Ren's mouth afterward surprised him. "I do think it's true," Ren said. Charlemagne looks at the thief in disbelief. "Why would you think he's not? Isn't he trying to dethrone Hakuno from her rule?" He asks in mild annoyance.

Ren looks calmly at him as he speaks. "You've said it. The two of you came are the same person, then which makes me believe that he also possesses the same kindness you're showing to me and everyone. Maybe his goals are just misunderstood or maybe something else." he said. The paladin then went into silent and lost in word on what to say. "Regardless, I think he needs your help more than you antagonize him. Which is why I think you'll be the one that should change his heart." Ren suggests to him.

Charlemagne looks into Ren, uncertain on the meaning of what he just said, he then asks the thief. "Change his heart? How?" He said and saw his raven-haired friend smiled as he answers. "I guess by using the same method in Gilles. His heart change after getting defeated, maybe you just need to do the same. But try to talk some sense to him." Ren said with a bit of jest on his tone. Meanwhile, the paladin is still unsure about what to do. At first, he just wanted to punish the king from all his evil-doing, but now his conflicted on what to do.

Seeing his friend is undecided, Ren decided to give him more time to think and leave. But before that, there is something he wanted to say at him, its something that his been thinking for a while now. "How much do you know about this God that Karl loyally serve?" He asks. Seeing the paladin shake his head, Ren explained his question. "It just that, Gilles said that he'd manage to return to his normal appearance and change class because of this 'God' that Karl introduces to him. I have my suspicion about it, and I think it is worth investigating." he said before turning around. "I need to go now since Jeanne, Altera, Astolfo, Okita, and even Nobu are waiting for these fruits. Oh and also, Hakuno and the others are waiting in the dining hall. Hakuno looks very impressed with your match, you should be happy about it since you have a thing with her." Ren stated and immediately leave before the blushing paladin could say a word.

* * *

The second day of the tournament has begun, the last match between Nero and Boudica had already started. A half of an hour has passed since the two chariot racers leave the wall that protecting Roman. Most of the audience gathered in the front gate watching and waiting for the result of who between the two will reach Florence first. Added to their excitement is their sovereign who eagerly cheering for Nero while watching the giant floating screen that televises the race with them.

As the two are getting closer to the finish line, Boudica looks behind her and stared angrily at Nero who's catching up to her. "You can't beat a rider on a race, Nero!" She said on the emperor behind her chariot. But to her surprise, even though she's losing, there is still that innocent smile on Nero's face. "That is true, but still, this is fun!" Shouted the emperor in delight. "I might end up sad for losing, but I don't mind as long as I prove that I- no, we Romans have changed! And different from what you think we are!" Nero said before gaining speed that made their chariots running side to side.

Boudica stared at her in disbelief before a mocking smile appeared on her face. "Change? That's absurd. Your people will always stay the same!" She said. Holding tightly on the reins, her chariot begun to gain more speed. 'Is she the same emperor you hate?' The words of the king of knight played on her mind. When she looks at Nero, instead of getting hurt, the emperor looks more determined to prove this change. "Why would she work up this hard." Boudica murmured in confusion. 'For me, I find her opulence pleasing. Her history might paint her bad, but once you saw the way she acts, you'll understand what I meant.' Artoria's word played again on her mind.

"Is that why she's working this hard?" The female rider asks herself. "Because she isn't-!" She didn't saw it, she doesn't know what happened, she has no idea why her chariot is in vertical while falling at such speed before she crushes. Hilariously for her, all she's aware of is Nero's voice shouting at her in concern. Luckily she didn't suffer any life-threatening injury and still have conscious, but she felt pain all over her body. "Boudica!" She heard the emperor's voice as she pulled her out from the devastated state her chariot become.

Nero checks the girl's condition and only saw cuts and bruises on her body. "Hey, you hear me? I'll ride you back to Rome and treat your wounds, alright?" She said before carrying the girl's arm. "Yes, forget about this match and return to Rome immediately." The emperor stopped after hearing a voice behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw the female lancer that attacked them near Lundy and looked like the one that causes Boudica to crush. "What are you doing here?" She asks and summoned Aestus Estus on her hand. The immortal witch just smiled and didn't raise any weapon on her. "I'm just here to send you two back in Rome." said the lancer.

Scáthach pointed her finger on the hills. Nero followed where she's pointing and saw the marching force of shadow servants and automatons. "Those are the army that Karl produces. And let me tell you, there are still more coming from all sides of your Mare Aurum. So you might want to hurry." She said before walking away, but the emperor's voice stops her. "I don't know if you're a friend or still a foe, but why are you doing this?" Nero asks.

Scáthach didn't look at her as she answers. "I guess I'm still your foe. But after this one last job, who knows. Anyway, I'm just here to send you two back in Rome." With that said, she leaves the emperor. Nero carried Boudica back to her chariot. "Nero who was that?" She heard Hakuno's voice over the talisman she's carrying. "Praetor! Thank goodness." The emperor called out in relief. Knowing the situation is dire, she immediately informed her master. "Praetor, prepare our defense and get everyone ready. Karl's army is marching in Rome!" She said.

"Understood! Then where-!" Nero heard her master voice went from surprise into disbelief. "What is this? I'm sensing something powerful near you." Hakuno said. Nero about to asks what it was, but felt Boudica tugging her arms. When she got her attention, she pointed her finger above them. Then Nero saw what's her praetor is sensing. From the distance, there's a strong lightning surge that forming into a gigantic ball, below that is a familiar person. "Karna?" She let out in bewilderment.

When Karna opened his eyes, everything is ready to unleash. Aiming his spear on Rome, he looks into it one more time, this familiar city, sadly his going to destroy it. _"_ _ _Indra open your eyes."__ He chanted the god's name. _"_ _ _This single strike is extinction itself."__ The surge of lighting charges up and become even stronger. "Forgive me Tamamo, Hakuno, my friends. I hope you'd understand." Holding tightly into the spear, he roared its names. _"_ _ _Burn it all down, Vasavi Shakti…!"__ He said and unleash his noble phantasm in Rome.

"Praetor! Get out of there!" Nero cried out in panic. "Nero-!" She felt lost when she heard the explosion in the distance. Then the communication went static and the last thing she heard was her praetor calling her name. "No, she isn't…" The emperor whispered under her breath. "No…!" She said, before grabbing the reins of the chariot and drive back to Rome in desperation.

* * *

 _Author note: Sorry if some of the match felt short, it just that writing a fighting scene is hard. Anyway hopefully you all still enjoyed it and excited on what's about to happened next. Anyway that's all for now! i'm gonna keep this note shorter as well._

 _But before that, do you think Jeanne made a genuine promise or used a command seal for it to happen? Let me hear your thoughts about it!_

 _Also! yay I've reach 200 followers, thank you all so very much! I'm going to do my best to complete this story! With that happy holidays and see you all next time!_


	20. Chaos Arc: Primodial demon gift

****Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

'The most dangerous weapon is one that has a mind of its own.'

(Forgotten source)

* * *

When Nero Claudius and Boudica arrived on Mare Aurum. They witness the destruction that Karna's noble phantasm has caused. The mighty wall that protects the nation is now just a scattered piece of its remains, the tiled roads that connect the city turned into dirt, the beautiful establishment that its people created are now gone. But the most painful sight of all is the dematerializing bodies of people and A.I that got caught by the attack.

"This is horrible..." Boudica murmured to herself. Everything went fast and she's still trying to comprehend everything that has happened. Just earlier ago, this place is full of cheering audience. But now…it felt that is just a figment of imagination that she'd made. The female rider felt an immense hatred building inside her, she may hate the Romans, but what that man did is too much. Taking the innocent life of both young and the old without any hesitation, he's going to pay for what he'd done. "What do you want to do now, Nero?" She asks the crimson emperor who's standing beside her.

Nero could not believe what Karna just did on her Rome. She welcomed the son of the sun god with open arms, she even thinks of him as a friend. Yet, Karna simply used his power to destroy the nation that he helped to build here in Seraph. She felt betrayed, even worse compared to Li Shuwen since many of her people got killed. However, the crimson emperor can deal with this discomforting feeling later. Right now, she needs to find if her praetor is alive. Without answering Boudica's question, she ran off in search of her dearest person, Hakuno.

"Praetor!" Nero shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hakuno! Do you hear me!" She yelled for the girl's name. "Haku-!" The emperor stopped when she heard a loud crashing sound near her. Running toward it, she saw two mountainous figures pushing a huge boulder that's been on top of them. Beneath the giants, she saw familiar faces, she saw the gorgon sisters, the paladins, the servants from Boudica's group, Tamamo, Altera, and the girl she's been searching. "Praetor!" Nero said before running toward her dearest shoulder and started to cry.

Hakuno felt relieved when she holds the girl on her arms. She even felt her tears falling, the thought that she's going to leave Nero and everyone scares her. "You made me worry!" She heard from the crying servant. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you too." She replied with a soft smile on her face, she then begun to caressing the back of Nero's head.

When she finished crying, Nero wipes the tears and tried to look in best before facing her praetor. "You don't know how happy I am to see you alive." She said.

Seeing the emperor trying her utmost best to hold her tears back, Hakuno sent her a smile before answering. "It was all thanks to Lu Bu and Asterios for protecting us." She said and nodded her head in gratitude toward the two berserker servants.

"You're…welcome…" Asterios replied, there is a sign of blush on the Minotaur cheeks from shyness after getting thanked. Meanwhile, the other berserker only let out a loud grunt to reply.

"We should start rally ourselves. They're approaching here soon." Boudica started toward the group. Looking in the distance, the army of shadow servants and Automatons are charging toward the invulnerable state of defense of Rome. "We can save all have our pleasantries later," she said.

Nodding their head in agreement toward Boudica. Hakuno and her servants stand to their feet. There is no more time to waste, they need to fight, they need to protect the people of this empire, they need to survive in hope to see tomorrow. Getting themselves prepared, they all look into each other in a mutual understanding of what needed to be done.

"Gawain, what's our status," Hakuno asks the famous knight of the round table.

Gawain nods his head first before answering. "They took seventy-percent of our defense on the front gate. Meanwhile, the other sides didn't receive any damages." The knight reported.

"I suggest we only put minimal supports on the other sides and focus defending this place. Added to that, we also need to start the evacuation plan to keep the innocent safe." Artoria suggested in the group.

Putting her communication talisman down, Tamamo looked into her master's in satisfaction. "I just called Marie and the other and told them about the situation. They said they will join us here after they evacuate everyone." The caster said and saw everyone smile from hearing the news.

"Then let us hold this place until the cavalry arrives." said the king of knights before drawing the legendary sword 'Excalibur' covered in 'Invisible Air'. "This power…a top servant?" Her expression becomes troubled as she asks while looking above her.

Everyone followed where the gaze of the servant is, then they saw a figure descending from the sky. A man with white unkempt hair with a gaze that sharp like a steel blade, clad with a crimson and golden-colored armor that giving a divine radiance, an enthralling lustrousness light coming from the red stone on his chest. Once his feet touch the ground, the group felt its burning aura that is similar to the sun. And once he summoned the giant spear on his hand, the tension between him and the group grew.

"Karna," Tamamo dejectedly called the servant name. She felt a throbbing ache on inside her when their eyes meet. The man that lends his aid even though she's a cruel ruler and believes she just a girl in love. Is now against them with a weapon in hand that already took many lives. The caster wonder what with the sudden change? the man might be cold and sometimes unforgiving, but she knows that he'll not kill this many, not like this.

After hearing his name. Karna is about to converse with the caster but decided to not too. As much as he wants to say how happy he is to see them safe, a part of him felt regretful that he needed to follow 'his' order and put an end to their lives. Focusing on his tasks, instead of greeting them, the son of the sun god raises his spear toward them.

Seeing that hostile gesture. Everyone draws out their weapon against the crimson lancer. "What? Are you not going to say anything?" Tamamo asks the lancer servant, she then felt her hand forming into a fist as she speaks. "After you killed this many people that treated you as a hero? After you almost killed all of us?! you are not going to say anything!?"

"Tamamo…" Hakuno lowly utter the caster name in concern.

Karna didn't say anything. But they saw guilt on his eyes that quickly banish and returned to their cold sharp gaze. His spear then burst out in blazing flames, raising his spear in the air, the flame formed into a giant ball of flame and keeps growing and growing. But it disperses into thin air after an arrow made from light hits it. The crimson lancer then has shown surprise on his face when he saw where that arrow came from. A man with tanned-colored skin while wearing a white-colored robe, wielding a beautifully crafted bow on hand. The aura his feeling toward this person, there is no doubt about it.

"Your that guy that helped us the other day," Astolfo stated after seeing the man. The paladin remembers that time where he and Ren chase after a robber, there was a man that help them to stop that robber. There is no mistaking it, its the same man. Though he wonders what his name is, they didn't properly thank him for helping.

"Arjuna," Karna said and revealed the man's name.

The man named Arjuna stands in front of Hakuno's group and face the hero of generosity without any sign of anxiety or fear. They both have the same sharp and cold gaze, and they're radiating with an aura of divinity.

"Karna…is that really you? are you really the man that I know?" Arjuna asks in wonder while maintaining a calm demeanor. Eyeing the lancer in front of him, he can tell that it is really him. After many days of searching for him, he finally found him, who knew they will meet in the middle of a war. But something is nagging him inside, a strange feeling that leads him toward that question. "Or are you just a lapdog of someone?"

"Arjuna…Yes, I'm really is the man you know. I'm not that surprised to know you're here." Karna answered without minding the insults that Arjuna had said. "I'm here on behalf of my father's wish. As his son, it is only natural for me to oblige."

"Your father wished for you to cause this destruction?" The great hero of Hindu mythology, Arjuna, questioned. "I'm sorry, but I think I've heard something beyond belief." He said. Why would a father ask his son to kill this many, what is the goal? The reward? Why would he follow this kind of wish? It's very unlikely for him to kill. Not that he gives any care, if Karna turned opposite to what he is, then there is more reason to end him.

"Huh…strangely I've found it absurd as well," Karna whispered under his breath before releasing a burst of flame behind him. This flames turned like wings that he used to fly in the air.

"Did he got cold feet or something?" Roland asks in agape while staring at the sky.

Arjuna's gaze followed where the lancer flew. He swears he heard something from him before he leaves, sadly he missed what he said. However, saying that Karna leaves in cold feet is absurd. That crimson lancer is waiting for him to begin their unavoidable fate of dueling each other to death. He's about to leave to find where their duel going to take place, but a feminine voice stops him.

"Thank you for helping us," Hakuno said in gratefulness toward Arjuna.

Arjuna sent the girl a look before answering. "It was nothing." He said. "I'm going to look for him. You all do what you suppose to do." The awarded hero is about to walk away, but that same voice stops him from his search.

"Um…" Hakuno let out a pause after forgetting what she wanted to say.

Letting out a soft sigh, Arjuna looks once again at her. "I'll deal with him. I want all of you to stay away from our duel. I only ask for you to not interfere or else." He stated with calm composure before walking away, this time nothing is going to stop him.

"Sheesh, I think we should follow his warning for now," Tamamo suggested to her master. "He's definitely a top servant sent by the Moon Cell. The question is whether or not his a foe or an ally for us." She said in curiosity. Hopefully, its the latter, having another top servant against them is just too much. Especially if all of them could destroy everything that she and her master build with just a single noble phantasm.

"As you said, we should follow his warning. We can deal with whether or not his a friend later on. For now, let us focus on what's important. Protecting Rome." Hakuno declared before getting absorbed into Nero's ring. "Let us help each other back! Everyone I'm counting on you!" Her voice of motivation has been heard through the ring.

Nero then felt power coming from the ring surrounding her body. This power is called Moon Crux, a hidden power inside the regalia that can turn her into a much more powerful servant. Her crimson clothing change to white, weapon sword then change into a fiery golden gauntlet on both of her hands and a golden helmet that protect and cover her beautiful face.

After her transformation, Nero stretches her hands. "Umu, no one can be let free after destroying my Rome!" She said before charging first toward the approaching enemy, everyone then followed afterward. "Taste my blazing fist!" Nero roared.

* * *

Ren let out a sigh of relief after seeing the family he escorted has been safely got evacuated. The south entrance gate of Rome is full of people that are going to be escorted somewhere safe. Luckily everyone is following the evacuation protocol as calmly as possible, no one is panicking so badly. He guesses maybe its because their trust in Hakuno and their emperor or perhaps Marie's voice of reason is keeping everyone conciliates even on this dire situation. Regardless of the reason, at least everyone will make out of here safe.

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he dug his hand and pick up the talisman they're using for communication. "Hey! Finally, someone picks it up. This is Oda Nobunaga reporting in the east gate, they're a group of civilians here that needed some escort. I can still hold the line of defense here, but I'm starting to lose my gas." He heard the girl's voice asking for help over the talisman. Holding the talisman near his mouth, the trickster speak. "I'm on my way."

Ren's about to leave the area to help Nobunaga, but unfortunately, someone notices him. "Ren, where do you think you're going? You need to get evacuated as well." He heard a feminine voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Okita and Marie staring at him in concern. "There a still some people in the east gate. I'm heading over there to help them." He answered.

"Leave it to me then." said with confidence by the female saber, Okita Souji. "I've been assign by Hakuno-san to keep you safe. So please, leave this place and let me handle the situation over there." She stated. Knowing that Ren could not use his ability to fight, it'll be dangerous if he got caught or ambushed by an enemy. Not only that, she owes him a huge favor for helping her and Nobu to find a place to stay.

Meanwhile, Marie tagged the thief's arm. "Let Okita-san do her job. Ren, it's time to go." She said in an attempt to persuade him to leave. Like Okita, she's worried about the young man, and also owes him a lot for saving her country from harm. Making sure he make out of here safe is one of the things she promised to herself.

"I understand your concern about me. However, even if I can't use my personas. I still have a gun to shoot and a dagger to use." Ren stated with conviction. He knows his being reckless right now, his always been, but he can still help at least a little, even without personas to use. "I want to help, just a little more."

Hearing his conviction, the two females look at each other, unsure of what to answer to him. Moments then passed and the will to help on his eyes didn't waver nor show any sign of giving up. They then realize that Ren Amamiya is determined to help, a fact that both cause pain for the two and also an admiration toward him. Not wanting to waste any more time, the three servants made their way to the east, but Okita has a thing to say first.

"You'll join the people we've help there to evacuate as well, all right?" She said and ordered the raven-haired thief. "I'll be in less worry if you are in a place where it's safe." Okita murmured in a plea. Seeing him nodded, she softly smiled and lead the way to help Nobunaga and the stranded civilians.

After they arrived on the east gate. They saw the civilians making a commotion and showing signs of panicking from the banging sounds outside the gate. Seeing things would turn up badly if not properly manage, the queen of France immediately went to them and tried to calm everybody. Once they regained their composure, Marie carefully instructs them on what to do and what not to do.

"Hey, can you be a bit faster over there? I'm getting tired of using my 'three-line formation' over and over again." Nobunaga cried out in exhaustion. The female archer is standing on the top of the wall, using the high ground advantages against the swarm of shadow servants and automatons below her.

Nodding their heads, the three servants were about to lead the group. But unfortunately, something stops them. A shriek of sound from terror and panic coming from the civilians behind them, and it was due to the ten shadow servants that are blocking their way, each shadow servant is different from one another, and also can throw punches and look tough to beat.

Okita quickly places herself on the front to protect the innocents. Drawing out her sword, she eyed the shadow servants intensely. Soon they charge at her, each one has a weapon in hand and won't hesitate to use it to kill her. Easily sidestepping the ax coming for her head, Okita swiftly dispatches that servant with a clean cut on its neck, before moving to the other servant. None manage to catch the female saber does who attempt to meet the sharp steel of her blade that cut to their body.

Meanwhile, some of them got a bullet on their head, Ren lends range support to Okita, the bullet on his gun doesn't always go for the kill, sometimes his using it to hit the certain weak spot to worn their enemy off. But what is more surprising is that both of them manage to perfectly work together even though it's their first time as a team. It's like they understand the motive of their moves and act according to it. A duo that the shadow servants didn't expect to work.

Catching the dagger that Ren tossed, Okita use it to stab the leg of the last remaining servant, putting the servant to its knee, she then severe its head from its body, sending the head high in the air before disappearing into thin air. Releasing a sigh, Okita smiled softly knowing that there is no more hindrance on their way.

But then her little celebration got interrupted when she started to cough blood. "This thing doesn't have a sense of timing…" She murmured in pain and continued coughing. "Okita!" She heard Ren's voice rushing toward her in great concern.

"We need to get out of here," Ren utter before putting the girl's arm on his shoulder. "Just hang in there, okay?" He said and saw Okita nod her head in appreciation for helping her. But a loud banging sound coming from the gate made them stop, then after that an explosion came destroying portions of the wall that protecting Rome.

Nobunaga jumps off from the wall she standing and meet the group on the ground. Her expression was alarmed when she has begun to speak. "This is bad, they're swarming through the gate! It won't last long any longer, I also lost my high ground advantage," she said and cause discomfort on the group.

"Everyone keep yourself together! We can think of something." Marie's voice of relief made the civilians a bit calmer. She then looks at her servants' companion in hope for them to come up with a helpful suggestion.

Ren looks at the girl hanging on his shoulder. There are still traces of blood dripping on the side of her mouth and doesn't look like she already recovered from the attack of her tuberculosis. This is problematic, they needed the girl right now, but her disease is restraining her. "Okita, do you think you can deal with them once they break the gate?" He asks.

"I believe I can, but my-!"

"That's good to know," Ren said before his mask lightens into azure-colored flame. "Cybele, come." He murmured before the azure flamed begun to form a humanoid figure behind him. A woman with a longhorn on top of its head, she posses a blue-colored skin that has white stripe horizontally place on her body, she wears no clothes other than the three circular large rings and two daggers on her hands. The golden-colored eyes that she has are both alluring and terrifying when someone looks at it.

 **"** ** **I am thou, thou art I. My name is Cybele and I've come for your call, My dearest tricks-"**** The persona named Cybele stop her introduction after noticing the raven-haired thief knees are on the ground. _"_ ** **You shouldn't push yourself too hard, my dear."**** She said before coming to his side and place her hand to his cheek while looking at him with every bit of concern.

"Cybele…please help Okita to get over her tuberculosis."

Cybele's eyes change from concern into jealousy. **"** ** **You'll put yourself in grave danger by summoning me to help this woman?"**** She asks with a bit of venom on her tone. "Please…we…I don't have much time left." The divine deity heard from the thief. **"** ** **It painful for me to hear your pleading voice. Especially if it concerns someone else besides me."****

Cybele then shifted her attention to the girl that Ren wanted her to help. **"** ** **You'll be doomed if you've failed his and my expectation. If you die on their hands, I'll personally send your punishment."**** She said before raising her daggers in the air. A light that spirals through the daggers went toward the girl's body.

Okita felt her breathing become clearer and her lungs don't hurt anymore. In fact, her body feels great right now, it's like she never had that disease from the first place. A miracle that she's just dreaming off has finally become reality, she is free from tuberculosis. "This is unbelievable!" She said in happiness. "I feel great! Thank you very much!"

 **"** ** **Hmph…"**** Was all Cybele manages to say before disappearing.

"Hey! There are coming in! We better get moving or else!" Oda said while pointing at the charging army that's inside the city after they destroyed the east gate.

After Okita helps Ren to get back on his feet. The raven-haired thief looked upon the three female servants and begun giving instruction. "Marie protect and escort the civilian to the evacuation point. Okita makes sure no one is following them. Nobu and I will find a place to stop them from coming."

They then nodded their heads in agreement and started to follow the instructions that Ren's given to them. "Hey, where this place that going to stop them is?" Oda Nobunaga asks the thief. Ren then answered by pointing his finger on a tall building. "They're already coming, we don't have the time to climb the stairs of that building." She sheepishly stated. But then got surprised when she felt an arm lock on her waist and pulled closer to him.

"Hold tightly," Ren whispered on her ears before pointing the graphing hook device that is hidden on his coat wrist. The hook then pulled the two high in the air and with perfect swings, they both landed on their destination. "This place is perfect for you, no?"

Oda immediately pulled herself away from Ren and summoned multiple rifles behind her and pointed it toward him. "W-who said y-you could d-do that to m-me?" She stutters her words from the embarrassment. She has never been that close to anyone before!

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have much time to explain. But this place is good for you to stop them from coming, right?" Ren said before pointing at the entrance point where their enemy is coming. "Can you shoot that archway and made it a blockade to them?"

Clearing her throat, Nobunaga averted her eyes on him and tried to focus on where he's pointing at. "That is easy. But that wall is a tiny bit tough to break, I can break it with a little boost or something." She explained.

"I see," Ren replied before his masks lighten in azure-flame once again. He can feel the exhaustion whenever he summoned a persona. But he needs to keep going, at least a little bit more before his body completely collapses. Whether or not he'll make it after this is-, no he needs to make it. He made a promise with Jeanne, a promise he doesn't want to break. Shaking his head, he murmured his order to the persona.

"Tarukaja."

Since Nobu is averting her eyes on Ren. She didn't saw the being that got summoned, but she felt a surge of power running through her servant circuit. It was incredible, it's like she gained a new level of power. "What did just happened?" she asks while showing a beaming smile on her face.

"I'll explain some other time. For now, focus on destroying that archway." Ren answered and force a smile to hide the pain and exhaustion his feeling inside.

"Fine, fine," Nobunaga said before returning her attention to the archway. "Hopefully that sovereign would not mind if I destroy some stuff. It's for the greater good anyway." She then closed her eyes and begun to concentrate. _"_ _ _Without fail… I am prepared to expose corpse to the three thousand worlds."__ The archer began to chant, soon a large number of arquebuses appeared on her surroundings. _"_ _ _Demon of the sixth heaven's roaring command!"__ The guns then have begun to orbit around her. _"_ _ _So this is the Demon King's Three Thousand Worlds..!"__ She gleefully cried out before the three thousand arquebuses fired its beams of even powerful bullets than before toward the archway.

* * *

After destroying the west gate with minimal effort. Scáthach alongside Karl's army entered the city. The latter leaves destruction from anything that stands on their way, while the former tried to appreciate what the city of Rome could offer before it got to destroy. Noticing the lack of people to defend this side, they can easily flank the ruler and her servant from the back. All that left to do is complete the tasks that Karl asks her to do. Expose Ren Amamiya power to Seraph.

"Now, where are you Ren Amamiya." Scáthach murmured while casually walk on the wrecked side of the city. The immortal witch then remembered something else she needs to do. "Come to think of it, Karl asks me to capture that saint, Jeanne d'Arc." She said before shaking her head in disagreement. "No…I have a much more important thing to do. I'll tell about it on Karna later on, he can capture the girl for him." The female lancer then continues her stroll around the city, but she stops after hearing the sounds of children crying near her.

Following the sound, Scáthach saw a little girl wearing a white-colored veil trying to calm the children behind her. "Please, don't cry. Our help is on the way." She heard from the little girl. Walking closer to them, the little girl heard the sound of her step and turned around. "Y-your that…your that woman that attacked my master." The girl said with fear and surprise shown on her eyes. But she's trying her best to look strong as they face each other. The facade the little girl's showing bring a soft smile to her face.

"I see. I remember now." Scáthach utters with a low voice. It's the little servant that Hakuno took care of. "You're Altera aren't you?" She calmly asks and tried not to scare the little children. "What are you doing here away from your master?"

"I-I'm helping…"

"That is very courageous, little one." The queen of the land of shadows commended in admiration for the bravery that Altera is showing. "But then, are you not afraid of getting hurt? You're not the same servant that knows destruction, right now your just a little girl trying her best to show a face of courage."

"T-that is true…" Altera went crestfallen as she speaks. "I'm afraid…and I admit it…" She then raises her fist toward Scáthach and assumed into a fighting stance. "B-but it won't stop me from helping! I knew my master is out there doing her best to keep everyone safe, I knew everyone is as well! Even though I'm not that servant anymore and don't have any power left, I'm still going to help! Just like what Ren would do!" Altera cried out, meanwhile, the black feline beside her let out a sound and it seems in agreement with her statement.

The female lancer smile grew after hearing the little servant declaration. Seeing the girl's bravery, she wonders if she the same during her childhood. Sadly Scáthach doesn't remember much about the stages of her life anymore. Living for so long, you'll tend to forget about many things. Regardless, something about what she said piqued her curiosity. "Just like what Ren would do? Is he in the same situation as you?" she asks.

"Well-" Altera reply got interrupted when a roar coming from the shadow servant that saw them. Said servant then charge toward them while waving a broadsword. The children close their eyes in fear of the coming servant while some of them are on the verge of crying. "It's okay now. He's gone." Yet they heard Scáthach soothing voice, one by one they'd opened their eyes and saw the shadow servant is nowhere to be seen. "You've saved us?" Altera asks in disbelief.

"Who would not?" Scáthach replied while showing a soft smile on her face. "You children follow me, we'll find people that get you somewhere safe, all right?" she kindly offered.

Knowing that hesitation will lead them to danger. Altera and the children agreed to her. They then followed the female lancer in the alleyway, stopping whenever a shadow servant crosses their way, carefully navigating the way to avoid any of the shadow servants that could spot them. After a moment of painstakingly making their way out, Scáthach and the children exited the alleyway without any sign of enemy nearby on the street.

Scáthach look around her one more time to check the surroundings. Seeing it's safe, she talked to Altera. "We'll wait here for your rescue, don't worry we still have time, so try to relax a bit." She said to the girl. "He should be here…" The woman murmured to herself.

"He?" Altera asks and as if on cue, they heard a voice near them. A man wearing blue while holding a crimson spear, his accompanied by people with swords and spears while giving an aura of chivalry in them.

"What are you doing with those children?" Cú Chulainn shouted in mixed anger and disbelief on seeing his teacher. He still cannot believe that she's here, but also his teacher is working together with the enemy of Seraph's sovereign. "Let the children go. They have nothing to do with this war." He said before holding tightly to the spear that the woman give to him.

"Children, you're free to go now. Your rescues have arrived." Scáthach said at the children behind her. The children hesitate at first to leave her side, but soon they run toward the paladins and Cú Chulainn, except Altera who's giving her a puzzled look. "You should go, they're waiting. You would not want to stay on my side, Altera." The queen of the land of shadows said after noticing the little girl's stare.

"You really didn't mean to hurt my master back then, did you? Your really not a bad person are you?"

She smiled softly after hearing Altera's question. Did she? She began to wonder. The woman doesn't remember why she accepted that request of Karl or why she's on his side in the first place. Her mind is a bit cloudy before then but her consciousness is still there, however, after meeting Merlin on that hill, her mind becomes clearer. The restrains on her judgment are no longer there. The only reason why she here and helping Karl's army is because of Ren's power. She wanted to see it's full potential, she wanted to test if it's enough to kill her. By staying on the enemy side, he'll have more reason to fight her.

But there is also that request Merlin asks her to do. Make Ren a proper servant so that he could fight against that man his talking about. She still hasn't reached her decision about it. Right now, she just wanted to fight him and be done with Karl.

"Maybe or perhaps I'd just miss my chance to do it." Scáthach vaguely answered the little servant. Not wanting to make them think she's an ally. The queen of the land of shadows is about to leave the group, but the voice of her student stops her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cú Chulainn angrily said at his teacher. "You may help these children, but you were the reason why his army flooded on the west side of Rome." He stated before going into his fighting stance. The four paladins on behind him did the same as well.

Scáthach turned around and faces the group of servants. The queen's face remained composed even with the hostility they're showing to her. They are not in the position to corner her, she could just walk away and continue her search for Ren, but she isn't the type of person to let such opportunity pass, a fight between her against her student and the famous paladins. It's interesting to see how much he improve and how strong the paladins are. Summoning her duplicated crimson spear, she went into her own fighting stance. Knowing that she still has the time for a little fight.

"I can tell the difference in number between us and you. I suggest you surrender." Bradamante said with a star shape-shield and spear on her hands, Charlemagne and Astolfo nodded their head in agreement.

"I don't really like hurting beautiful girls like you. So please, consider your situation right now." Roland mildly pleaded at the immortal witch.

Cú Chulainn keeps his stare at Scáthach as he speaks. "Being outnumbered is never been a problem for her. In fact, she more than capable to take all of us out." He said without any sign of exaggeration to his statement. His teacher is powerful, that even when he learned under her or has her beloved spear, he still cannot beat her. Scáthach is way better than him or any individual he meets. But even so, if his teacher is causing a problem to them, it's only natural for a student of her to stop her, no matter how strong or good she is. "Altera, just follow this street behind us. It will lead you to the evacuation point." He said at the little girl.

"But-!"

"No buts!" replied by the blue-clad lancer. His eyes never leave the woman in front of them. Cú Chulainn is determined to stop his teacher from causing trouble. Holding tightly to his spear, he dashes while pointing the tip his weapon toward her. But he hit no one, his teacher simply duck to avoid him before making a run straight to the paladins.

Scáthach firstly went toward Charlemagne. Her fight against him went unfinished, she wonders how much he improves. Thrusting the crimson spear at him, the king of the paladins manages to block it with his sword, but she quickly sticks out her leg and swiped his footing making him fall to the ground. Then she summoned another duplicate of her spear to parry the sword behind her coming from the blond male paladin. Turning around to face Roland, she planted her foot at him before kicking him away.

"Rune of Origin: Frost" She chanted before slamming her spear on the ground making her surroundings instantly freeze from the spikes of frostbiting ice that appeared on the ground below her. Luckily Astolfo got pulled by Bradamante and cover them with her shield avoiding the fatality of getting impaled by the ice. While her shield is still up, Scáthach places herself in front of her with her spear. "Think you can block all of this?" She asks before sending a barrage of thrusts at Bradamante's shield.

"Huh? What the?" The female paladin let out of surprise after feeling a soft poke on her left chest. When she looks at what it was, she saw the crimson spear with just a few inches away from piercing her heart.

"My spear always finds its way toward my targets heart," Scáthach whispered at her with a soft smile. She then spins the spear and hits the paladin's chin with its flat end sending her up in the air. Immediately turning around, she then blocks the numerous consecutive attacks from her student. The queen felt proud to see Cú Chulainn become stronger, his fast and every hit he has thrown has power in it. He clearly understands what he needed to do against someone who uses the same weapon like him.

His only mistake is letting his emotion get into him, she can see on his eyes that his distracted, that something is bugging on his mind. That minor distraction is all she needs to initiate a counterattack. Letting her spear fade in existence, she uses her bare hands to get a hold on his spear, holding it tightly, she used her strength to pull it up and in process slamming Cú Chulainn flat to the ground. Scáthach instinct kick in and saw the four paladins attacking all sides, they cornered her, that's should have happened. But she thinks otherwise, using the wisdom of the haunted ground, she saw a small opening that no one should have ever see, the immortal witch find a way out to their assaults.

"That should be enough for today," Scáthach said as she jumps to the roof. "Save your energy for the coming enemy on that side." The female lancer then pointed the tip of her spear on their left. When she saw the paladins realize what she meant after looking at where she's pointing. The queen of the land of shadows made her swift exit in the opposite direction to find Ren Amamiya. If she followed this path, then she'll arrive where the evacuation area is, she has a feeling that she will meet him there.

* * *

Ren found himself extremely exhausted after beating the automatons and the little number of shadow servants that ambush him. This would never happen if only he didn't get separated from Okita and the others, but unfortunately, he did get separated and now his lost. Taking a quick breather, he looks around him to try and find some familiar spot that will tell where in the city he is right now. "That statue…I'm near to the south gate." He murmured to himself and tried to leave the area, but felt his leg giving up at him. "Dammit, they really took a great toll on me." He tiredly said. Gritting his teeth, he pushes himself back to his feet, before dragging his body to continue.

"Well, this is disappointing." He heard a voice coming behind him. Moving his head to see who it was, he saw the beautiful woman he fought in the cavern. The woman looks upset as their eyes meet, while the spears she's holding are lowered to the ground.

Imagine her shock after finding the man she's searching for in this condition. Exhausted and cannot fight anymore, the immortal witch felt nothing else but disappointment. "I find it hard to believe that you'll be this exhausted from fighting them. How did you end up like that?" She asks. "I watched how you fight them, your personas should have handled them easily, yet you didn't use anything."

"Why is that?"

The thief is about to answer but didn't able to after he fell to his knees. He's breathing heavily and could not stand without support from his surroundings. He leans on the wall while catching his breath, the mask his wearing then disappear revealing his entire face, the light on his eyes shows fatigue.

Scáthach walks closer toward Ren and made a quick observation of his condition. When she touched his shoulder, she felt nothing in it. That's when she realizes what is happening. "You're starting to fade away," she said. The man doesn't have enough mana to keep existing here in Seraph. "What is happening to you…" The queen murmured at him. "This is truly not what I've expected. I was here to fight you, to test you, to fight ourselves to death. Yet you're already dying before that ever happened." Scáthach utter. What is the point of all of this? He's already dying before they could even fight.

"I see no honor in fighting a dead man." She said before turning her back at him. "Close your eyes, you've done too much." The woman is about to walk away in dissatisfaction with her search. "I guess I should capture that saint instead. Jeanne d'Arc…I wonder where are you." But before she could leave, she heard the sound of a click behind her. Turning around, Scáthach saw a gun pointed at her.

"I can still fight…just don't go after her..."

The immortal witch didn't felt any threat at the thief. Nothing but sympathy for his situation. Yet, like Altera, she could at least admire the bravery his showing, it seems that girl had someone great to look up too. That's all about it, she cannot see him like this anymore. As she said, he done too much, he needs to take his rest now or at least let things go. Swinging her spear, she disarmed Ren from his hold on the gun, sending it far away from him. When he tried to draw out his dagger, she did the same, except this time taking the weapon from him. She then pointed the tip of her spear on his bare neck.

"You have no more strength left, once the will to fight leaves you. Then you'll start to completely fade away from this world." Scáthach doesn't want to hurt him, not in this condition. But then she cannot let him stop her from capturing that saint. Maybe a quick and painful death is what she needed to do at him, yet she feeling hesitant from doing it.

"Ha!" She immediately backs away and avoids the sword coming on her side. The immortal witch then saw who it was, a female girl wearing blue-colored armored clothes, she's holding a shining sword that's radiating with warm light. "That sword…Excalibur." She murmured before blocking the strike coming behind her. "Gáe Bolg…" Scáthach said after seeing her duplicate spear meet the original one and the man who wield it. Jumping away from him, she once again meets by another weapon, this time it was a flag pole.

"I heard that you're looking for me." Jeanne d'Arc said before releasing holy flames around her. Sending the female lancer on the nearest wall and crush into it. She and the saints run toward Ren to check him up. "You shouldn't be here!" The ruler said in frustration.

"We should get him out of here." Saint Martha told them before taking his left shoulder while Saint George take his right and pulled him up, but stop when they saw something came from the hole that lancer crush into. Luckily Jeanne, Artoria, and Cú Chulainn immediately stop the five crimson spears that launch at them.

"Guess I don't need to look for you. But it causes me to face three of the powerful servants here in Seraph." The immortal witch said as she leaves the hole from the wall that of her crush into. She held two crimson spears on her hands and doesn't look like she receives any bruises from the crush. "Then again, fighting the three of you would solve my disappointment." She stated with a smile, the female lancer looks up in the sky and saw flashes of explosions. It seems the two great heroes are still fighting, even from below she can feel the power they're sending at each other. They both not holding back, she's quite jealous about it, she wishes she could do the same with Ren. But there is no use on complaining, he cannot fight anymore. Better accept it and focus on her new tasks.

Scáthach made the first move dashing toward Artoria and tried to repeat what she did against Charlemagne. Coming straight for her is a mistake, the female saber holds magnificently against her, showing a superb skill on close combat and the power of mana burst. Even with her spear range advantages, she still manages to close the gap between them. Forcing the immortal witch to rethink that approach and break away. But her student is there to meet her, not letting her rest, the teacher and student dance around while thrusting and swinging their spears at each other.

But surprisingly it was Cú Chulainn to break away this time. Noticing something wrong, Scáthach saw the saint of Orleans at the distance. "Witness, my shining ring of promise…!" She heard from her before she shoots a bullet of ring-shape light at her. Quickly jumping in the air to avoid the ring, unfortunately, she felt her left leg is mildly bleeding from getting hit by it.

"Lancer now!" Artoria shouted before pointing the Excalibur toward the female lancer. "Excalibur!" She shouted, the sword then gather her mana and turned it into lights, before releasing it, delivering a strong strike and accompanying shockwave. Meanwhile, Cú Chulainn aimed first before throwing an explosive spear at their opponent.

Keeping her composure and not letting the situation cause her to panic. Scáthach immediately summoned two crimson spears on her hands. Closing her eyes, she held both spears tightly and enchant them with a large amount of her mana and crimson-colored wind begun to surround her. "Thorns…of the red wind!" She said before diving with two spears in hand toward the shockwave and the explosive spear. The female lancer pushed through, causing a loud explosion and minor earthquake as she crushes landed to the ground.

"Unbelievable…" Artoria murmured in disbelief. She manages to beat not only the light from Excalibur but also the lancer's Gáe Bolg all by herself. She hasn't heard anything about their opponent, but from what she's showing to them. The king of the knight knew it won't be easy to beat her.

"Watch out!" She heard from the saints. But it was too late, her enemy manages to get closer to her. Performing four consecutive attacks in a zigzag and high-speed manner, making her crush into multiple structures after the fourth attack.

Scáthach took a quick breath, just enough time to ignore the wounds she's feeling. Setting her attention to Cú Chulainn, she throws her spear like a wind cutter at him. The male lancer dodges the spinning spear before dashing toward her. They both exchange blow by blow while keeping each other in flashing speed.

"Rune of Origin: Flame." The immortal witch whispered before summoning three pillars of flames in front of her. However her student completely avoided the flame, but then it was a bait from the start. "Creed Blast!" She then summoned several magic spears and throw it at him. Sending him toward the nearest wall before the last spear pinned his shoulder on it. Shifting her attention to the saint of Orleans, she didn't waste any more time and begun to duel her.

Even with her extreme mastery with the dual-wielding spear, Scáthach still having a hard time to find any opening against the defense of the female saint. Each one is accurate and perfectly calculated, yet Jeanne d'Arc still manages to block and sometimes parry it even. Both of them dance around swinging their weapons at one another, none have managed to land a hit. The two breakaway to catch their breath.

"Your good. I haven't seen anyone can swing a flag as skillful as you." Scáthach commented while giving a small smile at the saint.

"Thanks. You're good as well." Jeanne replied before shaking her head to retract her statement. "No, you're more than good. Your mastery with the spear is beyond any human could achieve. You have the skill that could match a divine being."

Her smile grew from the saint compliment. If only they aren't fighting, she could enjoy a talk with her and learned about her weapon mastery. But that isn't what happening right now, she needs to capture her. Taking her fighting stance once again, she eyed the saint and prepared to clash against her once again. But she felt something terrible above her, the air around becomes dense and cold, added to that it also felt like something pulling her. She's not the only one who felt it, the look on the saint eyes tells that she senses it as well.

Looking at the sky, they saw it, they're not even trying to hide, it was the two divine heroes. The hero of Charity against the awarded hero. Both servants are powerful and belong to the top servants of the Moon. They're still fighting in the sky while releasing a large amount of mana that making the world shake from their power.

 _"_ _ _Paspupata…!"__ Arjuna shouted before letting the powerful weapon, his noble phantasm, a divine construction from the God Shiva, off his hand and sent it toward Karna.

 _"_ _ _Vasavi Shakti…!"__ Karna retaliates by using his noble phantasm, sending a beam of powerful lighting at Arjuna. The weapon that Indra give to him, a spear that could kill a god.

Once the divine construction and the powerful beam of lightning meet. It began to shatter the space around them. Making a tear then resulted in a destructive growing black hole that is pulling everything in its wake. Be it a tree, stone, a living being, anything that has no power to resist the pull meet their unimaginable death inside the black hole.

Scáthach planted her spears on the ground and did her utmost best to resist the pull from the black hole. The saints tried to find a cover for themselves and Ren. Meanwhile, Jeanne keeps her hold on her flag, but her footing is slowly failing her. "Jeanne!" Ren shouted before grabbing the saint's hands. But he doesn't have the strength to keep his grip against a black hole, helplessly his feeling her hand is slipping away.

"No!" He shouted after his grip cannot hold the saint anymore and saw her getting pulled in the air. "Goddammit! Come Persona!" His mask returned to his face and immediately lighten into azure-colored flames. Soon something big is getting materialize, alongside it's the sinister laugh that echoed around the whole Rome and perhaps a large region of Seraph heard it. A being no one saw or wanted to step inside Seraph, a being that spread a black miasma from its wake.

* * *

A humongous black serpentine snake that has terrifying blood-colored eyes came to surface from the wide black pool of grease and swallowed the black hole completely. Karna and Arjuna are both in disbelief, what they saw is horrifying that they admittedly sent a shiver on their spine. They stared at the pool of grease below them, wondering what kind of monster is that. As the two are stunned from what happened, the sinister laugh they heard from earlier grew even louder.

Six demonic hands clawing their way out of the black pool of grease below. **"** ** **I am thou, thou art I."**** The being with a cold-running voice has been heard. Seraph began to shake as this being pulled itself up from the grease. **"** ** **I am known by many names, eared many titles, and feared by many. Yes…my voice alone should tell who I am."**** It's six insectile wings shown in its horrifying glory, then its face that made everyone who sees it fall to their knees. **"** ** **Servants of the Moon. Bow to me, because I'm the judge of all things."**** The clouds then turned dark as Its demonic body that posses six breasts came at last.

 **"** ** **The primordial great demon known as Satan is here."**** The demon introduction earned no applause, only the dreadful sound of silence, It would not happen since everyone who has weak will eventually succumb from its power and fell. his smile drained the life of the weak, his words are temptation for evil that can make even the sanest person follow it's whisper, while his presence is insanity to whoever felt it.

Satan smiled toward the two divine heroes after they pointed their weapons at him. **"** ** **Are you two afraid?"**** The persona asks Karna and Arjuna. **"** ** **Does my presence made the two of you realize who's the greater enemy is?"**** He let out a sinister laugh toward the two. **"** ** **Come, I found out that my appetite like what the two of you have served."**** The demon taunted confidently the two top servants.

Karna went first, dashing toward the primordial demon's head. Hoping a quick and powerful strike could take the demon out. However, when the demon's eyes shine, he felt the air around him drop to absolute zero, then in an instant, his surrounding froze and a loud explosion that hammered him to the ground before raining shrapnel of piercing spikes of ice at him.

Seeing the dust of smoke from Karna's fall. Arjuna eyed intensely the demon before rapidly shooting arrows made from light at its gigantic and massive body. The arrows reach its target and exploded upon impact, however, the demon's presence is still lingering in the air. Sadly it's confirmed that the demon is still not dead, not that he expected for it to die easily. When the smoke faded and revealed Satan once again. The rewarded hero saw its wounds regenerating at an outstanding speed.

 **"** ** **If you only didn't stop firing, maybe you could get me,"**** Satan said in a jest, the persona then gathered all his six arms together forming into a circle, energy made from freezing air begun to appear on his hand, it keeps growing every second. **"** ** **This is how you should do it."**** The demon then uses the energy he gathers to rained javelins made from ices toward the entire area where Arjuna is standing.

The son of the sun god after finding himself in a rain of ice javelins immediately picks up his lance and fights through the demon's assaults. Meanwhile, Arjuna, dashed around the battlefield as fast as he could, the enemy of the two is not giving them any opening or chance to retaliate, it keeps throwing legions of ice javelins at them. They know that if they stop, then thousands of ice javelins will be impaled through their bodies. This is why Karna keeps swinging his divine spear to deflect, while Arjuna keeps his feet from running to avoid the assault.

After getting separated from her opponents earlier, Scáthach decided to watch the fight between the divine heroes against the demon in a rooftop. The two probably still in shock from seeing a primordial demon in a flesh, but once they get over it and work together, they could hurt it perhaps even killed it. But right now, they could act as a decoy. That demon need to go, it's existence here in Seraph is dangerous, the moon cell is calling every servant to destroy it, even if it's not, she'll need to do it. "I need to deal with its source." She murmured and surveyed the area. Personas are a manifestation that came from him, the best way to defeat them is to go straight to its user. Which is why her search for Ren continues.

Using her runes to track the thief. She jumps from roof to roof and followed where the runes will lead her. The immortal witch landed somewhere on the streets of Rome, she found the source, sitting motionlessly on the ground while leaning his back on the wall. His eyes are glowing with color of yellow or perhaps gold, regardless it's the same shade when she fought him on the cavern, it's also the sign that the 'World' ability he posses is activated. Another thing she notices is his body is fading, this time it is more noticeable. From his shoulder to feet, parts of his body are starting to fade.

Hearing an explosion in the distance. She summoned the crimson spear and walk toward her target. By ending him now, even though she sees no honor in doing it, Scáthach's needs to stop that demon from rampaging. Aiming the sharp tip on his heart, the queen of the land of shadows is about to pierce his beating heart.

"Stop!" Jeanne shouted just in time to stop the crimson spear with her flag from killing the motionless thief. Saint George and Saint Martha arrived as well after catching up with her.

Scáthach becomes puzzled as she stares at the female saint. "What are you doing?" She asks before forcefully pulled the spear away from her flag. "That demon will keep from existing if we don't stop the source."

"There must be another way!" Jeanne countered back while keeping her guard up from the female lancer. "I cannot just let you kill him, not when I can still stop you." She said before going into her fighting stance. It was a bit out of her character to be hostile. But the look on the lancer's eyes, Scáthach is determined to end him, while Jeanne is determined to protect him. Their motives are different, which results in the natural process of the two to fight over it.

"What is there to protect? Can't you see? He's already-."

"No, he's not!" Jeanne shouted, feeling her grip on the pole become tighter. The saint of Orleans faces the queen, stopping the emotion dwelling inside her to flow. She going to keep denying it, Ren is still alive, that's what she believes, they have a promise, and he's not going to break it. He's not that kind of person to break promises.

 **"** ** **What do we have here?"**** Their body shivered when after hearing the primordial demon voice when they look up, the demon is looking at them with an amused smile on his face. **"** ** **Pity, I want to continue having fun. It's rare for me to leave the sea of souls after all."**** Satan said with genuine sadness in his voice. **"** ** **But he still has one more act before I let his curtains to fall. A departing gift for everyone, one that will carve my name to the moon, one that will cause chaos for those who receive it."**** The demon smile wickedly, before roaring a sinister laugh for everyone to be terrified with from hearing. After that, it's massive body submerge from the pool of black grease it came from.

The world of Seraph begun to shake. **"** ** **My name is Satan. I know no bounds because I am the darkness that will swallow all the light. Be it a god, a hero, or a monster. I'll consume the light and bring forth the darkness that is dwelling inside you. Accept it with glee, my gift for all of you!"**** The demon's parting words cause the pool of black grease to erupt, before a torrent of black-colored mud flooded the entire city of Rome, causing wreck havoc on its path.

The saints quickly grab Ren's arm and carry him to somewhere higher, even Scáthach helped them to move faster. They are closer toward the tall structure, but the flood is coming closer to them. They run faster, faster, and faster while reaching for the door, hoping for all of them to make it inside before the torrent reaches them.

Then comes the crushing sound of waves

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Scáthach felt her body heavy and drench. The cloud above looks clear, the sun is up there radiating with its warming heat. It looks like a perfect day, but the scream she hearing falsified that thought. She pushes her body to get back on her feet, there is the only paddle of water from the flood earlier remains, the immortal witch felt lightheaded, but she put it aside from the scene before her, the shadow servants that serve Karl are showing strange behaviors. They're smashing their heads on the wall to the point their skull broke, clawing their faces until it bleeds and cut, screaming in agony while doing both.

It's like a madhouse. She doesn't know what causes these shadow servants to act this way. As their scream continues, Scáthach picks up another sound near her, a sound like metal that getting lifted. Following the noise, she stumbles upon someone, and to her surprise, it's was the king of the knights. However she notices something about her, the girl's right eye change color, it's in color gold. Quite similar from Ren when he's using the 'World'. Aside from that, a small spot on her cheeks turned pale. The girl stays motionless even though she stumbles to her.

She's about to further her examine, but she heard that same sounds again. Deciding to leave the king of the knight for now and follow the sound, she ended up on the other side of the street. What the queen saw is the thief she searching for. The leader of the phantom thief, Ren Amamiya unlike from earlier, his standing and moving, the mask he wears are nowhere to be seen and his eye pupils are still in color gold and haven't returned to its original color.

The lancer watches how the thief picks up the drench yet shining Excalibur on the ground. Once he holds its grip, something unexpected begun to happen, the legendary sword started to react and vibrate. It's a brilliant color that radiating from earlier slowly dyed into a jet black sword. The sword felt like its roaring from agony after the transformation, the attribute of good and light has been consumed by evil and darkness. Once Ren raises the sword in the air, the image of the sword that promised victory is far away from its past self.

"He doesn't look aware of what he's doing." Scáthach murmured to herself. "That summoning of that demon should have killed him. Yet, here he is. Still walking on the plain of Seraph." The queen followed the thief from behind, as she followed him, he stops near a shadow servant. She watches and didn't expect what the thief just did, he stabs the jet black sword into its body. He didn't kill it immediately, instead, he let the sword absorb the shadow servant life. "Is he?" She let out after a realization. "I see...He's not in control anymore, but the 'World'." She said before feeling crestfallen. The reason why the 'World' is still working is because of its mechanism for his survival.

But Ren is already dead after that demon summoning. It took every single fiber of mana that keeping him to live longer from him. But the 'World' is keeping his body to move, taking the lives of shadow servants to extend its power just for a minute. It looks horrifying every time he did it, like the Excalibur, he no longer the man he is, but a mindless shadow desperately clinging for life. As much as the power of the 'World' amaze her, what she witnessing right terrified her. Steeling herself, the immortal witch reaches her decision, summoning her spears she walks toward him.

"I bet you are tired for today. You did everything you could, Rome might haven't safe from the destruction, but it's people has another day to live on." Scáthach said while showing a genuine smile at him. Admiration and sympathy are all she could feel toward him. Sadly it all going to end to this. "It's time to rest, leader of the phantom thief of hearts, Ren Amamiya. The moment for departure has come." She said before dashing toward the remnant of the thief. But a four-legged beast stopped her. Using the crimson spear to stop the beast's mouth from mowing her, she gathered her strength and throw the beast on the nearest wall.

"Gáe Bolg? What happened to you?" She let out of surprise from seeing her student spear turned into a four-legged beast. The beast shot her with a bloodthirst look before crying out a howl and charge toward her. Swinging her spear in a wide arc, it hit the beast on its face and sent it flying once again. Turning around she then got greeted by the jet black sword that pushed her knees to the ground. The remnant of the thief is using the life it absorbed and turned it into a burst of freezing corrupted mana. Tightening her hold on the other spear, she thrust it into his shoulder before pushing him away from her.

Impaled by her spear, the remnant of the thief expression didn't change, it didn't feel pain from having a spear pierced through his body. It launches itself at her with aimless strike and swing that the queen of the land of shadow easily evaded. But the four-legged beast becomes a thorn to her side as it joined their fight. Having a hard time to overpower the beast ferocious bite while keeping her eyes at the powerful strike of the thief, Scáthach needs to think a way out of this situation. She cannot let the two to team up against her, tackling the thief and pushed him to the ground, she used that opening to create space between her and the beast, she jumped through the roof and take advantage of the high ground.

"Gáe Bolg: Alternative!" She yelled before kicking the crimson spear at the two. Causing a loud explosion the shook the ground and trees around her. Once the dust of smoke faded, she jumps off the roof and went into a high-speed zigzag maneuver toward the thief, throwing four consecutive attacks that all wounded him. Once he flew off away from her, the immortal witch took a quick breather. She doesn't enjoy this match against him, how could she? It's not the same man she hoping to fight too.

"I need to end this before his friends came here." Scáthach murmured and setting her crimson spears for the kill, she prepared her noble phantasm. One that will snatch his ability to move while the other will come straight to his heart. She's about to move but felt the airdrops to zero. Looking at the distance, the queen saw the thief holding both the jet black sword and reverted form of Gáe Bolg on his hand. He looks like murmuring something, but whatever it was, it's releasing a great amount of power.

Not wanting to let him finish the thing he's doing, Scáthach runs as fast as she could toward him. Throwing the first spear at him, hoping to stun him, but the thief deflected it with a ring of ice that formed around him. " _ _Excalibur…__ " She heard him speak while raising the sword in the air, forming a dark pillar of energy that reaches the sky above.

" _ _Satan…!"__ The remnant of the thief cried out as he charges toward the queen. The energy his releasing made the surrounding begun to freeze instantly, everything becomes trapped in ice, tall building, trees, the road, everything that passed through the sword become a frozen block of ice. He then swings it, releasing its merciless wave of death chilling touch at the witch.

Seeing what may happen to her, it didn't stop Scáthach from charging. Gathering all her strength and using all of her abilities that even a god taste defeat from it, she went even more fast, focusing on her task. The queen of the land of shadow cannot miss this one chance she has. Once she made contact with it, she felt her blood went frozen and her body stopped from moving, she even felt death is just within its reach at her. But she keeps moving, she fights through the blizzard, seeing that she just a few feet away from her target.

" _Gáe Bolg_!" She roared before trusting the spear toward the thief's heart. The crimson spear went through his chest and pierce its heart. Everything went like a flash afterward. The air slowly turned to normal, there still the roaming cold air around but it's returning fast. Scáthach then felt a weight pushed at her after her vision returned to normal, she saw the thief's head resting on her shoulder. Resting or perhaps waiting for his final breath, the 'World' is still activated but cannot move anymore. But then she also felt pain, she still not experiencing its full effect, but something sharp went through her body.

Looking at what it was, she realizes that they are both got impaled by the crimson spear they're holding. It just that Ren misses a few inches away from piercing her heart. It was a bit disappointing that he misses but also felt satisfied that she almost meets her death more than once. "What an incredible thief you are." She murmured before gently patting the back of his head. And let the impaled spear fade on their bodies. "You can rest now without any worries." She softly whispered to him. "Your friends are here. I'll-" Scáthach then smiled before slowly let him lay to the ground after hearing voices shouting in concern on the distance.

* * *

An incredibly vast room, a space so cavernous could hardly could a room. The place looks like a strange barren, save for the alien object that dominates the space. It resembles a giant floating eye. Though it doesn't seem threatening, but still somewhat disconcerting. The artifact of an alien civilization, the reason for its creation is beyond human comprehension.

The core of the Moon Cell and the base of the Seraph. Once known as the holy grail of the seven heavens, responsible for creating the seven seas. The place where the holy grail is enshrined, anyone inside can feel a sense of discord and dissonance. In front of the angelica's cage, Merlin found a jumble of skewed stone pillars, which adds to the tumultuous atmosphere. On the top of the pile of stone, a muscular man was wearing a skull mask and a broadsword stabbed on the platform.

Its eyes then lighten in azure-flame after sensing his presence. It jumps from where its standing and landed a few meters from him. "Time out! I come here to talk!" Merlin nervously cried out in front of the skull mask man. "There's no need for violence! What can a staff like this do against that terrifying-looking of a broadsword like yours!?" He said while still being uncomfortable on the man's presence.

"Answer thy question without any coated lies. What does thou doing here?"

The man's voice sent a shiver running on his spine. But he cannot let fear take over him, he already worked too hard to find this place. Traveling to the seven lunar cities isn't an easy task. "I've come here to talk…" Merlin answered before shaking his head and reprimand the statement. "No, I've come here to bargain."

"Bargain? Very well." The man said before starting to walk away. "Once thy duty is completed, thou can state his bargain to me and the moon." Once he stated that a sound of the ringing bell echoed around the room.

Merlin recognizes that sound. It was the thing that he told Ren to watch out about. "Then are you!?" before he could ask, the man disappears leaving a trace of azure flames on the ground. "Darn it, it's too late." He said in frustration, the mage of flower then felt worried about the certain thief.

Looking at the thing in the middle. He remembered his meeting with that woman. "It's all up to her now," Merlin whispered in a hopeful voice, seeing things are still dire, the only thing he could do is to wait and let the cards fall miraculously to his hand.

* * *

Author _Note: And done! How about it? Did you all enjoy the suspense and build up in this chapter? Well, I hope you all did! Things are about to take a turn a bit from this way on. I still cannot believe I've written twenty chapters of this story, I'm happy about it and thank you for all your supports and gained more!_

 _Anyway for this chapter, I've dropped the buildup for the Alters way earlier than expected. To be honest I didn't know how to put them on the story without any proper setting. But after some thinking, I've come up with this plot, by the use of the primordial demon, I feel like his a perfect cataclysm for the alters setup. And I kinda want to give the Angels, Demons, Fallen a scene where they shine. Also, I haven't seen any story where persona Satan been use, so I went and try to write what it looks like if he got summoned._

 _I tried to think of a cool name for that "Gift" but I've ended up with nothing. Anyone can suggest a great name? Either cool-sounding or meaningful would be nice :D_

 _Also yeah, Black Viper did swallow a Black Hole. Lowkey wanted to use Megidolaon though. But the damages will be catastrophic._

 _Writing fight scenes for me is extremely hard, which why I sometimes just cut them short. Sorry about that T_T_

 _Lastly, just a few more months before we can play P5R! so excited! P5S as well (If it got localized) a question though, do all JP DLC's are available on the west from the day it got released? I kinda want to finish P5R with the third tier persona on my first playthrough (Lol)_

 _Well, that is all for now! Thank you! Leave a review that I've like to read! (I kinda panic when I receive lest review on previews chapter, but luckily they eventually flooded in. XD) Favorite and Follow for the support! And see you all later!_

 _P.S update for the next chapter might take a while, but still stayed tuned! Whenever I have free time and energy to write I'll_ make progress


	21. Chaos Arc: Goodbye Seraph

****Disclaimer: Fate series and Persona series belong to their awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

"By trying too hard, we put ourselves at greater risk."

-L Lawiet (Death note)

* * *

It was a stormy night somewhere in Seraph. Inside the floating fortress, the king, Karl der Große, stand in front of a two metallic door, after seconds of authenticating, the door opened and revealed a large room with a long corridor inside. At the end of the corridor reveals a large pumping machine, it has numerous tubes that contained blue liquids, lots of wires running around it, and a glowing core in the middle. Beneath the machine's core, there was a man bind in chains.

Once the king reaches the machine, he approaches the man chained in chains. The chained man has golden hair and numbers of red tattoos on his body. When the man felt the presence of the king, he raises his head to face him, revealing a handsome look and eyes that's color compares to crimson like blood. The man look irritated, his not very pleas and interested in seeing the king.

"What does a mongrel like you wanted now?" Gilgamesh asks in annoyance. Being chained to this machine for so long already make his arms sore and it is not a pleasant experience. However, the presence of the man who put him here makes things go to a different level of exasperation. In fact, he already thinks of a thousand ways to make this man pay for putting him here, it's a crime that he won't ever forgive.

Karl der Große looks up at the core and sees that it's working just like it intended to do. "I'm just checking to see if you still have enough mana to create shadow servants." He said with a soft smile of satisfaction on his face. "After all, the number of my army decrease enormously. As a ruler, I would like to get their numbers back, rather even more than before."

The king of heroes found himself smiling in amusement from what he'd heard. He even began to laugh wholeheartedly that Karl der Große didn't taken liken into. "Oh, mongrel…I haven't laughed this hard before, are you a king or a court jester? It's hard to tell." Gilgamesh said while giving the ruler a smirk. "Your plan to dethrone her won't ever happen. That girl, Hakuno is…something. One that should not be taken lightly."

"She and the servants that surrounded her. As long as they're together, your chances to succeed are almost none."

Gilgamesh scornful laugh made Karl der Große angrily stomped his feet on the steel surface from anger. But that didn't stop the king of heroes from laughing, as a matter of fact, it even made him laugh harder from seeing the man furious in hatred. He may not hurt him physically right now, but there are other ways to inflict pain than waving swords at him.

"His words might insult you, but there is wisdom with them that you should be taken notes of, o' king Karl der Große." A voice different from the ruler servant has been heard.

"My lord, I wasn't expecting you to visit." The ruler servant said in surprise after recognizing the voice, he then turned around to greet the unknown person's sudden appearance and get into his knees for the gesture of respect.

The mysterious person and its seven followers let themselves known to the two servants. They're wearing white-colored robes made from beautiful silks that have an odd pattern design in them, they are hiding their faces under a hood, except for one. The mysterious person is a young looking-man that shows a kind smile on his face when he walks toward them. The young man gives a gentle feeling similar to the warmth of the sun, he posses an aura of benevolence and a figure that personified goodwill and an air of divinity. One that Gilgamesh cannot describe properly, it's different from the divinity that came on the Age of Gods.

But just from his first impression of this man. The king of heroes already didn't like him, he needs to be cautious around them. Something about this man and his followers doesn't feel right.

"I saw what happened in Rome. And I must say, I was a bit of surprise from the thing I've witnessed." said the young-man while keeping the kind smile on his face. His eyes then roam around the room, before settling on the machine in front of him. "So this is the machine that created a mass number of shadow servants. Impressive, sadly they're nothing but imitation. The shadow servants are no match against the real servants on Rome. However, they did almost killed Ren Amamiya though."

"Speaking of that man. My lord, I believe Scáthach accomplish that task I've given to her, to expose his power in Seraph. There is a high chance that we would not have to worry about him. But in exchange, she leaves and not here anymore. That lancer didn't return here together with Karna after the assault in Rome."

After hearing Karl's report. The young man nodded his head in understanding and mild contentment. Even with the loss of a powerful asset, his smile didn't leave him. He looks at the ruler before making a reply. "I see, at least she did a great job before leaving. By this time, the Moon Cell made its move against him. Without any question, Ren Amamiya will die this time…But still, I'm hoping he finds a way to survive." He said.

"What do you mean my lord? Isn't it better if he dies, seeing that thief won't join our ranks?" Hearing his lord's hopeful statement. Karl was surprised and voice out his curiosity about it.

"Because if he died, then all this hard work will be nothing…" He said with his grim expression. "I've created an army just for him, I want to use it against him, I want us to compete. To see him lose and crawl under my feet, even though we do not correlate with each other, this __body__ …It has a __rivalry__ against him, its roaring and dwelling strongly onto my soul!" His smile then changes from the kind-looking one into something malicious and dark, his evil sounding chuckle made Karl look uncomfortable before becoming terrified when he continued. "What worse is that I'm invested in it, I understand what this __body no this vessel__ wanted. Having a __rival__ that makes you look __inferior__ to them, I know what it felt like."

The ruler servant hasn't seen his lord show a dark side of his before, he can feel a cold run through his spine. The look on his face is murderous, very different from the god he'd been loyal too, different from the god on the bible. Is this another side of him or perhaps what he truly is? Is his faith at him is misplaced? Is he-!

A touch on Karl's forehead stopped the ruler from his thoughts, the realization and fear on his eyes have been replaced with blank stares, his body becomes motionless but steady. It is like the servant, Karl der Große ceases from functioning after the young man's index finger touches him.

"Don't __mind__ what I've just said, __forget__ everything you just saw. __Focus__ on what you desire." The young man whispers onto Karl's ear. "Your desire, yes…By becoming a God, you can pursue your idea of universal understanding, people will listen to you and oblige because you're a God. You can protect them from harm because you're a God, become one with the aspect of the fantasy of your legend because you're a God. Everything is possible as long as you're a God, just follow my words and take the throne, that way I'll personally ascend you to Godhood. After all, you know me as the __God__ of Gods _ _.__ "

After witnessing everything that has happened. Gilgamesh understood the impression that his getting upon this young man. What he was from earlier, the warm smile, the aura, everything about him is fake, staged, false. This is what the man truly is. He can give a little bit of sympathy for Karl, yet letting yourself get controlled is a sign of weakness. And his desire, what a foolish thing to have.

"So a manipulative mongrel is controlling this lower mongrel all along, and God of Gods? What a rubbish title you let yourself crown at." Gilgamesh commented while intensely eyeing the mysterious man. The king of heroes doesn't have a soft spot against people who aren't true to themselves and snakes. This man posses both and just by breathing the same air as him, he already felt disgusted.

The young man kind smiled returned before releasing his fingertip on Karl's forehead. "Aren't you a mongrel as well? You a half-human and half-god don't the description of mongrel suits you, King of Mongrels. Just to clarify, I didn't crown myself with that title, Karl did." He said before looking at him with a condescending gaze and a matching laugh that extremely insulted Gilgamesh from hearing.

"I'll kill you the moment these chains are gone," Gilgamesh said while looking furiously at the man.

"You do?" The young man asks, he then approaches Gilgamesh and let his fingertip touch the servant's forehead, staring at him with dead eyes. "Answer me, king of Mongrels, how much do you value your memories?" His soft cold voice made the room grew in tension. "Your hilarious bond of friendship with that clay, your love to your people and family, your existence as the man you believe you're. How much do you value them?" He then pressed strongly that his nail cut and bleed Gilgamesh's forehead skin. "Because I could erase them…delete all of them entirely. With just a mere second, you'll forget your entire existence, o' king of Mongrel. I wonder if you can still stay in that attitude of yours."

Gilgamesh didn't reply but keep his defiant stares at the man. Seeing his expression didn't change, the mysterious young man smiled mischievously before letting his index finger go, then with a snap, Karl's eyes came back to life once again. The ruler servant felt lightheaded and massage his head to rub off the buzzing feeling.

"Karl, my loyal subject. I'm afraid this is your last chance to prove your worthiness, once my army leaves the far side. Then our deal is all over, making your desire just a dream." He said before starting walking away. "But I'll go lend a hand against the sovereign top servants. Hopefully, you'll take advantage of it, o' Karl der Große." The man then leaves alongside his follower, leaving the two alone in the room.

* * *

Hakuno expresses her trouble after reading the summary status report of Rome. The city they'd built was left in ruin, nothing over that city could be used, and it's dangerous to return due to the psychotic shadows servants roaming around, the rotting lifeless bodies of the innocent, and the foul air that surround Rome. Its chaos resulted for them to settle a tent city outside of Rome. It might take a miracle for Rome to recover from the destruction and become cleanse from the evil within the city, even the Moon Cell is having a hard time to fix it.

Not only that, the flood left some of the servants with a strange condition. Artoria, Jeanne, Cú Chulainn are currently getting treated by Tamamo right now in a special tent. Meanwhile, the saints are doing their best in Ren's severe condition. Not wanting to sit here and do nothing to help, Hakuno says what is on her mind. "I'll go try to help them-…" She's about to get up on her seat, but a hand put her back on the chair.

"Praetor, just stay here. Let Tamamo and the saints handle this, okay?" Nero tried to lessen her praetor's worry through her soft voice and smile. "You cannot even go their due to the number of people waiting for your statement on what's going to happen next." She said before pouring her a glass of water to drink.

"Seeing the state of Rome, our only choice is to evacuate everyone in Tamamo Land," Medusa said while making sure her body is steady. Euryale and Stheno after a long day of running, finally have a moment to rest and fall asleep on their little sister's shoulders. "Also, I believe we can treat everyone there much better…" There was a lack of confidence in her voice on that statement.

Nodding her head, Hakuno saw Tamamo and the saints entered their tents. But to her surprise, she also saw Artoria, Cú Chulainn, and Jeanne d'Arc. "Luckily they recover and away from danger, but unfortunately I can't find a way to fix those changes." She heard from Tamamo. Right, she can still see the golden eye pupil of Artoria's right eye and the spot of pale skin on her cheeks, Jeanne also has the same. Cú Chulainn, on the other hand, shows no changes like the two, but she heard something about his spear that made him look uncomfortable.

Jeanne looks at the saints with concern on her face. "Is he safe from dying now?" She asks, but just from the two's reaction, the female ruler worries grew and run outside and went through the thief tent. Leaving everyone downhearted.

"Is she worried about that man?" The rewarded hero asks after seeing the saint running before he went inside the tent. "That man, his name is Ren Amamiya, right?" He said remembering what he looks like from that time with the robber. "Isn't it better if he died?"

Astolfo, Okita, Marie, and Nobu look provoked at the archer servant. But Charlemagne stands to his feet and approaches the man. "What did you say?" His voice is full of anger from what he heard on this man's mouth. Sure he did help them, but what rights he has to just say that on their face. "Charles, calm down." He heard from Roland behind him.

"It is better if he died," Arjuna repeated and look into the paladin's eyes. He doesn't know what causes the man to be angry, is it something he'd said, but he found nothing wrong with it. The rewarded hero then fell to the ground after getting punch by Charlemagne on his face. "Who do you think you are!" He heard from the king of the paladin as the servant near the saber retrain him. Swapping the blood on his mouth, he stands back to his feet, maybe this child needs to learn how dangerous that persona named Ren is. "Do you understand how dangerous a demon is? That one isn't ordinary, it's primordial. One that should not let walk on this place." He said with venom on his tone. "That thing came from him, right? do you know what happens if he summons that demon again?"

"It will doom you and all of us."

Wanting the man to stop spouting nonsense, Astolfo decided to throw an argument at him. "And that thing just saves everyone from the black hole that you and that lancer had caused in the first place!" He said. "Ren would not summon that thing if weren't for you two!"

"And that thing is dangerous," Arjuna replied with composure before looking at Artoria and Cú Chulainn. "Don't the two top servants agree?" He asks and saw the hesitation in their eyes.

The blue-clad lancer takes a deep breath before making his answer. After being slightly comfortable, he speaks. "You're right, that thing is dangerous, even scared the hell out of me from staring on its wicked smile. But then again, Ren would not do that if weren't for the black hole that you and Karna had caused." He then forced a smile after remembering his body refused to move after seeing the primordial demon. He felt weak and hopeless even though he didn't fight that demon. And after that demon flooded the whole city, he accidentally loses his grip on the crimson spear. After an hour of searching, he retrieve it and touch it, he saw something horrifying.

 _ _Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill!__

He saw a humanoid beast, standing in a pile of lifeless bodies, burning cities on the background. And when he saw the beast stared at him, he immediately let go of his hold on the crimson spear, ending the nightmarish vision he saw.

"I agree to what you've said, it is dangerous but if weren't for that demon that he summoned, then we won't be here talking about it." Artoria manages to answer even though her mind is thinking about something else. That dream she have during the flood, that mirror of her that she saw there, why it felt so real. Also, her Excalibur, why it suddenly change? her right eye why is it similar to that reflection of her?

 _ _This is the duty of a king and a hero. I am the ideal king you pursue to become.__

What does that girl mean by that? The king of the knight is puzzled about everything she witnesses, that even Gawain doesn't know what to do to help his king.

Seeing the two top servants are against him. Arjuna's attention shifted to the girl who's opinion will matter the most. "What about you sovereign of the Moon, should you not go against the will of the Moon Cell?" He asks. "Won't you be in trouble if you keep helping him. What about all of you? Don't you see the danger he could bring here in Seraph?"

Nero is about to answer for her praetor, but Hakuno didn't let her too. She wanted to answer the servant question. "Ren saves us many times now, even though he knows the danger from doing it, he still helped us." The sovereign answered with conviction on her eyes and confidence in her voice. "Which is why, even though it's against the Moon Cell will. I'm going to keep helping him no matter how many times it takes! Because I know no-, we know that if we're the one in his situation, he'll do the same to help us."

"Yeah! Ren is a man with a kind heart, he even cured me even with the risk of dying, he doesn't deserve to be in that situation in the first place!" came from Okita after agreeing to what the sovereign had said.

"You wanted me to fear the man who almost sacrifices his life from saving my country?" Marie asks in disbelief. "And now from helping Rome? Please, he isn't the villain here. He might not know it, but for me his the hero." She said and supported the head of their countries alliance.

"I don't know much about him…But he did help me and that girl to have a home to stay. I even saw his bravery to face the danger in battle…Yes, that demon might be scary, but what's scarier is turning your back on someone that is been there to help you." Oda Nobunaga stated while showing a soft smile on her face.

"He might be reckless and stubborn. But we saints are the same, it's a blessing and curse for us. But seeing people we help happy, that is what we a Ren aspire to do." Saint George commented, which earn an eager nod from his fellow saint.

"Ren isn't a bad civilization!" Altera cried out in support.

Charlemagne feels himself smiling from hearing their words about Ren. Which make him wanted to say his own piece. "When I met him, I thought we could have a friendly rivalry. But then I've realized that we're not at the same level." He said while letting a sheepish smile appear on his face. "That guy…his much cooler than me, I cannot be on the same level as him because deep down, I'm a coward who runs away from seeing his other self doing evil things. Ren, on the other hand, is free and fearless, not letting his conviction be shattered by words or anything."

"I wanted to become like him. At least closer to what he was, so then…I could…face any hardship that comes to my way! So that I won't find myself running away from it! Which is why I'm positive that he's not evil, Ren is a friend but also an inspiration for a paladin like me."

After hearing everything, Arjuna felt he lost his ability to talk. These people…they don't think through logic, that man is dangerous and yet they're not abandoning him. "You might think we're out of our mind for believing this much on him. But I've decided as the sovereign of Seraph, that in this group, there is no place for heartless people that abandoning their friends and families." He heard from the only master in the moon.

"Heartless…" The rewarded hero whispered under his breath. Before he could speak up, he felt a shiver as the air become cold and thick. The only sounds coming from the outside is a bell ringing with horrid chimes. Feeling somethings wrong, Arjuna immediately went outside the tent to see what is happening. There is no one outside, no lights on the tents of the evacuee, only the sound of that horrid chimes and a grim figure wearing a skull mask with azure-colored flames glowing on its eyes, this figure is approaching a tent while carrying a dreadful-looking broadsword on its hand.

* * *

Jeanne d'Arc watches the raven-haired thief resting in a bed. She's in deep sadness, seeing his body slowly fading away every time he breathes. It scares her, why does it need to end up like this. "I hate you…" The saint whispered, holding her tears back, she then clenches her fist. "We've made a promise remember…Are you going to break it?" Slowly the tears she holding back begun to fall. "Please…say something. Say everything going to be okay, please…" She said, begging in desperation on the thief.

But when she didn't get an answer but a soundless response. The saint could not take it anymore and break into tears, collapsing on the side of his bed. "I'm…going to be…mad at you if you leave…" She said while sobbing in tears. Ren…if he seeing her right now, he'll definitely be going to feel bad about it and going to say comforting words at her, he doesn't want to see her crying that is for sure. Moments pass of Jeanne's crying, her hands wipe the tears on her face. "I'm sorry, I've made a mess on your bed." She apologizes before forcing a smile on her. "But then it was your fault for making me cry, you shouldn't do that you know." Letting out a soft chuckle, she gazes gently at him.

"Ren, you idiot. I lov-" Jeanne got interrupted when someone entered the tent. It was Saint George and Martha, they look like in a hurry but the horror on their faces doesn't look right. "Jeanne, we need to go now!" She heard from the male saint. "What is happening?" She asks and watches saint George carry the resting body of Ren.

"We need to move fast, we don't have the time to explain!" Saint Martha cried out in a hurry as she grabs the ruler's hand. The saints went outside the tent posthaste, but a figure came from the azure flame on the ground stop them. A man wearing a skull mask, with a broadsword stabbed on the ground, stared at them with its blue burning eyes.

"Thou offer thy head to me." He said while pointing his finger at the thief that Saint George is carrying. "Thy doesn't want to hurt any of you holy saints." He then pulled the broadsword to the ground, but then heard a voice rushing behind him.

 _"_ _ _One silent step…two steps of infinite…three steps, a sword absolute!"__ Okita Souji suddenly appeared behind the skull mask executioner, _"_ _ _Mumyō Sandan-dzuki…!"__ She roared before thrusting her swords, resulting in a three thrust of the swords that all happened at the same time. It was so fast, powerful, and successful that the skull mask executioner wasn't able to block it and bleed from it. However, it didn't put the man on the ground, he stands strong while his chest is heavily wounded.

Seeing her opponent is still standing, Okita look at the saints. "Go! I'll hold him off." She said before dashing toward the skull masks executioner, sending quick slashes from different angles. No one can withstand sustaining wounds all over its body, she going to make this executioner bleed until it falls to the ground.

Heading her words, the saints run away from their fight. "They're horses nearby, we could use them to escape." Saint George said to the two. Quickly making their way to the horses, the male saint put Ren on the one his using, while Jeanne and Martha shared a horse. Tightening his hold on the reins, he leads the way. Not knowing where to go, anyplace is fine as long as the executioner won't find Ren.

Noticing his target got away, the executioner swings his broadsword, halting Okita on her attack. "Thou doesn't want to hurt you, thou just want the thief." He said before using his weapon to block a javelin that thrown at him. "Are you the top servant that the Moon Cell sent to kill Ren?" He heard a feminine voice, looking who it was, he saw the girl with brown long hair alongside the group of servants on the side.

"Sovereign of the Moon. Yes, thy were sent to beheaded thou thief named Ren Amamiya." He announces while standing strongly at the group. "Moon Cell, summoned thou, the old man of the mountain, for thy purpose. If Ren kept with the living, then Seraph will be in danger. And if thou interfere with thy mission, then thou title as the sovereign will be severed."

Charlemagne stands defiant in front of Hakuno. "She not going to interfere, only us 'Independent servants' are going to stop you." He said before summing five floating javelins behind him. The paladins, Boudica's group, Nobu. All pointed their weapons at the skull masked servant.

"Thou hast no time for this," The old man of the mountain's broadsword lightens up with azure-colored flame, releasing a strong gust of wind on the group. The flame from the broadsword consumed his whole body. "Thy shall bid you all, farewell." He said before he disappeared alongside the flame. The lights from the tents appeared and the air returned to normal. The crickets on the forest have begun to make sounds once again. Leaving everyone dumbstruck from surprise.

"We need to chase after the saints to help them," Charlemagne said before he and the paladins quickly tried to find a horse to use. Astolfo, on the other hand, summoned the Hippogriff to use. Using a flying beast will make the search easier.

"Hey, you can summon a chariot right?" Okita approaches and asks Boudica in a hurry. "Yes, but-" She interrupts the girl from her sentence. "A man's life is in danger, please help us." The Japanese saber pleaded on the ember haired rider. Seeing the rider let out a sigh of defeat and summoned a chariot, Okita expresses her thanks. "Come on, Nobu. Let's go."

"Keep us contacted if anything happened, alright!" Hakuno shouted to the going servants. That skull mask man, he looks formidable, she hopes everyone makes it safe. And for Ren to survive. "I trusting all you to return here." She whispered under her breath while watching the group fading on the distance.

* * *

The saints ride through the sleeping forest. Not looking back or making a stop to rest, they keep the horse from running without any direction on where to go. They keep heading straight, in hope that the servant that wanted to kill Ren won't find him. Either they ended up on the hot desert or cold chilly mountain, they won't complain. They're determined to save the thief from that servant, they're willing to sacrifice their life in Lundy for him.

Jeanne keeps her guard up as they ride through the forest. Knowing that servant might be on his way toward them, but also prayed that Hakuno and the others are safe from harm. That servant is unbelievably strong, she knows top servants are powerful, but that one is in a different league. It's terrifying to know what he's capable of if he went all out at them. But regardless, she cannot let herself falter, she won't let it get Ren.

 _ _But what good there is on praying? My voice won't reach anyone, because no God is listening to it…__

"Hey, I'm seeing a thick fog ahead of us!" Saint Martha shouted. The saint's voice broke her thoughts, Jeanne peeks behind the saint's shoulder and saw that the fog she's talking about. Fog as thick as that will become a hindrance to their vision. But then again, there is no other way but to go forward.

"We have no choice, let us ride through it." The male saint replied. They cannot stop now if they turn back, that servant will catch up to them. Not wanting that to happen, he and the other saints need to take the risk. As they entered the thick fog, it quickly covered their vision, even the horses are having a hard time to see through it.

Since her vision is foggy, Jeanne becomes concerned with what may wait for them inside this fog. There might be a beast, rouge servants, or possibly that servant waiting to ambush them. However, they already went inside, the best possible thing to do is stay in guard. Since she's sharing a horse with Martha, she can at least try to sense their surroundings for any possible attack. Holding tightly to Martha's waist, she closed her eyes and tap to all of her senses. There is nothing around them, this forest is clear with any beast roaming around, but she cannot let her guard down.

Keeping her senses up, she hears a faint sound in the distance. Every second past the sound becomes clearer and louder, its a chiming of a bell, the air also becomes colder. "Hey, the fog is getting thinner now!" She heard from Saint Martha. A shiver runs through her spine that lets her instinct to kick in.

"We're out of the forest-!" Saint Martha becomes surprised after feeling Jeanne's hand pulled her out of the horse. They tumble on the ground before hitting a tree. Opening her eyes, she saw the skull mask servant holding the horse in his feet. The horse let out a sharp cry after the broadsword went to its body, resulting in its death.

The two saints recovered from the fall and went back to their feet. Both staring cautiously at the skull mask servant. But then, they realize that Saint George is nowhere to be found. Even the sound of the horse his use is nowhere to be heard. "Did we got separated from him?" Saint Martha let out lowly in confusion.

"Perhaps…But its fine as long this servant cannot find them." Jeanne replied before walking forward. Summoning the weapon on her hand, she held it tightly and face the servant. "The Moon Cell really wanted to kill him. Regardless I'm not going to let that happened." She whispered before the flag she is holding lighten up in holy flame.

"Thou only raise thy weapon on thy thief." The old man of the mountain said as he blocks the flame that Jeanne threw at him. But he felt something strange about the flame, a holy flame should burn you with the sense of justice and virtue, but this flame she used, it burned him with vengeful anger. "Hmm?" He let out of surprise when the saint began to swing her flag enchanted in flame.

Seeing she pushing the man from her assault, Jeanne continued and didn't stop. She keeps swinging, thrusting, and throwing hard strikes to the servant, this man wanted to kill Ren, she's not going to let it happen, she is going to send this servant to where it came from! Letting a smile appeared on her face, the holy flame grew stronger from each attack she sent at the servant. Jeanne's momentum continues until the old man of the mountain stops her flag with his bare hand.

"Thou answer thy question, Are you still a saint?"

Jeanne's eyes went wide, not from the servant stopping her weapon, but from her opponent question. Is she a saint? What does he mean by that? Shaking her head, she pulled the flag out of the servant's hand and stared intensely at it. "I'm the saint of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc. What with this rubbish question?" She asks.

"I see…" said the old man of the mountain. "But that is not the holy flames feels like." He said before stabbing the broadsword on the ground. "Thy can see the evil dwelling in you, Jeanne d'Arc. Watch thy step, one misstep might lead to thou's fall." A pillar of azure-flame consumed the servant's body before disappearing in remains of ash.

"My fall?" Jeanne utter softly. She lost on what the servant meant by that, evil is dwelling in her? There is no way that could be true. "Jeanne!" she heard behind her, turning around she saw Saint Martha running toward her. "Your…" She saw the rider pointing to her face, confused about what it was, she uses the sharp end of her flag and used it as a mirror. Even though the reflection is small, she saw the spot on her cheek that turned pale grew larger. It almost covering the whole side of her cheek.

"Jeanne are you okay?" Saint Martha asks in concern.

Jeanne shakes her head before making a reply. "I'm fine. We should go look for George and Ren, that servant went after us to slow our progress, his now going after them."

"But-"

"Ren is in danger, there is no time for hesitation!" Jeanne cried out before storming off and entered the foggy area of the forest. Leaving the female saint in shock.

* * *

Saint George pulled the reins when he saw the skull mask servant waiting patiently for him near the outskirt of the forest. "Thou surrender thy thief's head." He heard the servant's cold piercing voice. Just from his voice and azure burning eyes, the saint felt his heart beating fast while sweat drops on the side of his head.

The dreadful-looking broadsword that giving menacing aura just from existing. It is truly terrifying to witness, alongside the servant who wields it, their combined presence made death, a living figure walking in the plains of Seraph. This servant is sent by the Moon Cell to kill Ren, even though his already fading in existence, it still summoned death just to make sure he won't have another day to live.

Saint George witness Ren power with his own eyes. He summoned a demon in Rome, not just an ordinary demon, but a primordial demon, Satan himself. The demon that tests humanity with its temptation and sent uncountable lives in the path of madness. How can Ren, a kind-hearted man have a demon like Satan waiting for his call. How can a man still able to hold his sanity with a demon on his side.

The city of Rome after Satan summoning. It turned into horrid looking hell in the face of Seraph, a ruined city that knows no logic or feelings, filled with foul air that once enters your system, it will turn you insane. Surrounded by the countless lifeless body of the innocent, even though they should start to dematerialize, they'd stayed and begun to rot. Not only that, the shadow servants that taken away from the flood, they all went psychotic and roam the city. Their behavior is like a much greater evil possess their body and turned them like that. Any signs of life even their own, they will ravage it like a bloodthirsty beast, they won't stop until that life cease to exist.

He knew they're in the middle of a war at that time. But the end result of that war is something unimaginable, it's something that no man could possibly achieve. Making a beautiful city into hell, only demons could do something like that. And Ren has that demon and possibly many more in him.

Yet, he heard stories about the angels that came to his call on France. Not just ordinary angels, every rank of the angels heed his call. Even the voice of God himself lends his hand to France and cleaned the evil that almost consumed its people. Archangels like Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel ware there to help Ren save France. Which means, even though there's a demon inside him. There are also angels that are there to help him. And from what he can tell, the angels outnumbered the demon when it comes to making an appearance.

Shaking his head, he smiled to himself from questioning his reason in protecting Ren. This young man is a family to them, his only regret is not spending more time with him or hear his adventure up till now. If only none of this is happening to him, he would like to at least ask for a photo with the archangels, that would be a wholesome experience for him. "Just rest easy Ren, its the least we could do from Lundy and the people you've helped on your journey." He whispered while glancing at the man behind him.

Making up his mind, he drew the sword on his waist and unmounted the horse. Then he walks toward the waiting servant. "Forgive me, but as a guardian, I'm not going to let you disturb his well-earned rest." Saint George said before going into his fighting stance.

"Thou refuse to hurt a holy saint."

"Then you'll just be giving yourself a hard time!" The saint then charges toward the servant, swinging his sword with both hands, he delivers a strike on its body. However, the sword didn't even make the servant bleed. He was in disbelief, he made sure to put a lot of strength on that attack, but it only resulted in a cut on its body.

The servant then started to walk toward the horse that is carrying Ren, completely ignoring the saint. The male rider immediately throws consecutive attacks behind the servant, but his attempt only resulted in wounds that the servant didn't even mind to have. Seeing the servant is coming closer to the thief, Saint George went to the front and block the servant on his track. He then tried to push the servant away by charging in with his body.

"I'm not going to let you!" He cried out and pushed through as hard as he can. The feet of the skull mask servant begun to slide on the ground, gritting his teeth, he pushed through even harder. Then he felt a hand grab the top of his head, his momentum suddenly stops when he got thrown away on the side, tumbling many times before hitting a tree.

After throwing the saint away, the old man of the mountain continues to his target. The horse that carrying the thief saw the personified death coming closer and went into a panic, dropping the motionless body that it carrying and run away on the area. "Thou offer thy head." He said and about to stabbed the broadsword on the laying thief's neck. But got interrupted when he felt a sword stab behind him, the sword then pulled out before stabbing it again, again, and again on the same spot making the wound even deeper.

This kind of wound won't put him down, it needs more than that for him to actually feel pain. Turning around, he saw the male saint who just pulled the sword behind him. "Saint George…Thou asks you to stop, thou doesn't want to kill you." He asks the saint, but the answer he gets is a sword thrust through his stomach.

He felt the holy sword getting pulled inside his body, but before it got pulled out, the old man of the mountain get a hold on the saint's sword, then he sent the rider flying by a spartan kicking him on the chest. After that, he pulled the Ascalon and planted in on the ground.

Shifting his attention on the thief and about to decapitate him, but to his surprise, the male saint gets back to his feet and stops him once again. "Thy saint is persistent." He said before planting forcefully his knee on the rider making him gasp for air. The old man of the mountain then grab saint George head to throw him away, but the saint holds his arm and didn't let go, even if he swung his hand strongly, the man keep his iron grip.

Because of that, he slammed him to the ground, pounding him many times until blood came out of his mouth. He felt his grip become weaker, however, the saint didn't let go of his hand. "You can't…I'm not…" The old man of the mountain heard him uttering weakly. He doesn't want to kill or hurt him this much, he respects the man for his devotion to the lord, even the will his showing to him right now, it earned every bit of respect.

Yet, he has a task to fulfill. Not wanting to kill the saint, he decided to put him to sleep. Lifting him, he then slammed him to the ground. The impact should knock him out from consciousness, he felt the hand holding him finally let go, the mild restraint is gone. Returning to fulfill his task, his attention is once again on the lying thief.

Picking the thief body on the ground with his hand on its head. He stared at it for the first time, the old man of the mountain didn't expect that many people are willing to protect this thief. Regardless, he finally got his hand on him. All that left to do is to bring death to him. "Thou has been gifted with people around you, yet thou is a threat to this world." He said before pointing the broadsword on the thief's neck.

 _"_ _ _Listen…The evening bell tolled thy name…"__ His azure-colored eyes begun to light up. _"_ _ _The feathers foreshadow your death and behead-"__ He then thrust the broadsword. _ _"Azrael…!"__ The bell began to ring which symbolizes death has fallen upon.

"At least…give him a chance too…defend himself…"

He heard from the saint before he fell to the ground. Saint George's body begun to illuminate in bright light, his body slowly begun to fade as the light shine even more, before leaving and disappearing on Seraph and returned to the Moon Cell and rest in the throne of heroes. "Saint George…" murmured the old man of the mountain in disbelief. The saint sacrifice his life just to save this thief,

"Thy saint…why did you do it?" He said before looking at the man he'd sacrifice his life for. "Sacrificing thy life for him, why did you do it?" His mind is swirling with questions, this thief is a threat in Seraph, yet someone took the blow for his stead, not an ordinary person, but a sane saint. "Hmm!?" He let out of surprise when a crimson spear was thrown at him.

"What the?" The old man of the mountain felt his body cease to move and drop his broadsword and the thief's body. But before the body fell on the ground, a woman with long purple hair catch it. "You?!" He was surprised and in disbelief on seeing this person here.

 _"_ _ _Open the curtains to the strange land,"__ Scáthach announce as a humongous alarming-looking door appeared from the sky behind her. The door then opened releasing a powerful gale of cold wind, revealing a mountainous valley behind the door. _"_ _ _Gate of Skye…!"__

The old man of the mountain felt something pulling him toward the gate. A force that made him hold onto the broadsword that he immediately stabbed on the ground. Not only that, it felt like he's facing a powerful blizzard that drawing him closer to it. Feeling his body slowly lifting up, he digs the broadsword deeper and strongly keeps his footing together. He holds through until the vacuum of air that pulling him in suddenly stop. When he looked up, the gate is gone.

"Where did thy go?" The old man of the mountain asks after recovering from what happened. He looks around him and saw no one, that woman is gone but also the thief is nowhere to be seen. The only thing left is the Ascalon planted to the ground. "Thy took the thief to that land." He looks to the sky where he last saw that gate. "Thou still need to fulfill thy tasks but…" The assassin then looks at the Ascalon and remembered its owner's voice. _"_ _ _At least…give him a chance too…defend himself…"__

"Thy hand took the life of a martyr saint." He said before planting his broadsword beside the saint's sword. "Thy should repent for what thy did." He then felt warnings coming from the Moon Cell inside his head. "Thou shall grant thy saint last words. Thou will wait until thy thief you sacrifice for returns." Ignoring the warnings that the Moon Cell is saying, he lets the azure flame on his eyes extinguish as he stands strongly on the spot like a lifeless statue.

He will wait here, until the day that forsaken door opened again, until that day the thief can protect himself against him. He'll wait, no matter how long it will take, no matter the weather or the circumstances, no matter the words that the Moon Cell sending on his mind that starting to hurt him mentally, he will wait. An assassin like him should never make such a mistake, this is the only way for him to repent for killing an innocent.

* * *

A land surrounded with a valley of mountains, a barren wasteland, sounds of howling can be heard alongside the chilling wind that touches one's body. The dark clouds above making it hard to tell if the day still in or the night has already fallen. One could not imagine living in this land, yet there is a woman with a beautiful long hair murmuring to herself somewhere in this strange land valley.

 _"_ _ _Listen to my voice and heed my words, o' fallen one."__

 _"_ _ _I offer thy life to you, a life that posses both evil and good."__

 _"_ _ _Let it be the strength that will open your eyes, o' trickster of the heart."__

 _"_ _ _I offer thy blood to you, know that it possesses curses and blessing."__

 _"_ _ _Let it be your power to stand against ruins, o' trickster of the heart."__

 _"_ _ _I offer thy soul to you, know that it is our vow for now on."__

 _"_ _ _Rise up, o' trickster of the heart, show the rebellion that set hearts toward freedom. Become my sword and shield, I'm calling you, head my words, Joker!"__

* * *

 _Author Notes: Welcome to chapter 21! a bit shorter than the previous chapters (feeling sick today, but needed to update since my following days are going to be busy, sorry if it was rushed T_T) well I kinda just want to end it there. To be honest, I wanted to continue it and show a bit more, but! I don't want to kill the excitement and all other stuff so yeah._

 _As much as I want to keep Karl the main villain, I don't know much about him besides the materials I gather in the fate wiki page and just do some altering to it and viola I ended up with that thing. Hopefully, it made sense, at least a little. Sorry, I don't think I can keep making Karl a_ villain _the story about it. Hopefully, the one I'm trying to create is a good replacement._

 _Anyway, we also see the villain that set Merlin on his task, the one with the army of Gods and Goddesses on his side. I've dropped a lot of hints about who it was, I'm still trying to hide who it was, but I'm not going to be surprised if you all figure it out already. Regardless if you know who it was, I wish it made you more interested and excited about what about to happen!_

 _Sadly one character died…Well, this is still using fate material that thing is bound to happen…Oh, but I'm going to use him as a medium for some surprises later on. The alters are also slowing creeping their way out to make an appearance. We're probably moving to Okeanos soon, I'm still thinking about how to handle that part._

 _Let see in the next chapter! By the way, did you all saw that Joker(?) in the P5S trailer 2? that smirk on his face gives me goosebump! Anyway, that is all, for now, leave a review, follow and favorite if you've liked the story and peace! Bye-bye!_


	22. Chaos Arc: The world journey

****Disclaimers: Persona series and Fate series belongs to their awesome owners. I do not own anything.****

* * *

 _"_ _ _The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world."__

 _ _G-Man (Half-Life 2)__

* * *

When he slowly regained consciousness, he can hear the sounds of cracking thunder, felt the stinging wind that touches his whole body, and the rough surface he is lying to. When he opened his eyes, the dark thunderous clouds from the skies greeted him, it reminded him of that time on the forest, where he unknowingly finds himself in Seraph. Feeling his body recover their senses, he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position.

His effort is been rewarded as he manages to sit on the ground. However, in doing so he felt his mind is swirling like a vortex, it's giving him a headache. "You should rest a little more." He heard a female voice near him, following where the voice came from, he saw the familiar woman with long purple hair and possess an extreme beauty, she wore armored shoulder pads and full-body outfit that emphasize her curvaceous body.

Even though he doesn't know her name, he remembers her back when they fight each other in that cavern near Lundy, and that time in Rome. The woman's presence made him alarmed, why is she here and where he is? Recalling his memories, this place doesn't look like Rome, he does not recognize this ominous barren-looking wasteland.

Scáthach notices the look in the raven-haired young man. He's wary about her, and she understands why. She did have the motive to kill him, but the question of whether or not he remembers them piercing each other with the cursed spear is unknown to her. Regardless of the answer, the result is still the same, every time they'd meet there is always a weapon in hand.

To him, she is an enemy. To her, well she going to explain it later on. For now, relieving the pain his feeling should come up first. Making a quick hand motion in the air, she murmured the rune's name softly before it a green colored light orbits around the young man's body.

To his surprise, Ren felt his headache disappears instantly, he even felt his body rejuvenate. Unsure what is her reason for helping him, he will thank her later, but for the moment he shouldn't let his guard down, not until he found a valid reason to trust her.

"Being alert is a good practice to learn, but its unnecessary right now. My name is Scáthach, you don't need to introduce yourself to me since I've already known you, Ren Amamiya, also known as Joker." He heard the woman's introduction. Scáthach, if memories serve right, its the same name of the persona that disciplines his soul. The strangeness of seeing a servant form of that persona is weird for him. Anyway, there is something else that caught his attention.

"How did you know about my alias?"

Seeing his confusion, Scáthach pointed to the ground below him. "That on the ground is a summoning circle. I've used it to summon you, to become my servant after almost dying." She explained before expressing a mild dejection on her face. "Let me rephrase it, you're already dead when I retrieve you and make it here. But luckily, your body manages to stay long enough for me to do the ritual and resummon you."

"Using myself as the cataclysm and your mask for the ritual, I've become your master without the Moon Cell being aware of it. By doing so, I can supply you the mana to use to keep living, solving that dilemma of yours." The female lancer said while showing a bit of pride in her voice for the accomplishment she just achieves. It wasn't an easy feat to do, not only she saves him from that servant, but she also needs to stop him from dying. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to save that saint…

"I'd died but get resummoned…" Ren murmured to himself. Taking everything he just learned with a considerable amount of understanding. He knew about that situation of his, it was really serious that made everyone worry about him. However, he doesn't remember much after that desperation call of persona to save Jeanne. Whoever that persona came to his call, it should have killed him, but she said he'd survive long enough for her to retrieve him, which tells that he didn't die immediately after he'd blackout.

Maybe something else killed him? But then, she fixed his problem with mana after he'd got resummoned. Perhaps, the lack of mana killed him in the end, and Scáthach saves him from dying. But why? What is her reason for doing so? "If you summoned me behind the Moon Cell's sight then aren't you afraid of the consequences that might come after you?" Ren asks. If he takes everything she says as face value then his thankful at her, but at the same time worried about the troubles that will come after her.

Moon Cell isn't very forgiving, he knows about it since he got the treatment for saving France, he guesses.

"They've already come." She said before showing the back of her hand. "Because this summoning went under the Moon Cell nose. Even though I'm your master. I don't have the command seals to prove it, which is expected since my authority of being your master is not approved after all. There is __that__ thing as well…but you don't have to mind it."

Ren notices her downhearted voice at the end of her statement. He wanted to ask what it was, but then perhaps its not the right time to do it. It looks like a personal problem.

"You, on the other hand, is still not a proper servant." Before her servant could ask a question, she explained further to save some time. "You're still tied with the Phantom Thieves of Heart, without them around, you cannot become a servant. Unless, if you harness the 'World' arcana within you. Only then you can become a heroic spirit and a proper servant."

"How do you know all about it?" He asks in disbelief. First his alias now she knows about The Phantom Thieves and the 'World' arcana? Is he sleep talking during the ritual and told her about that stuff? Also a proper servant? What does she mean by that? Isn't he a servant already?

"Well, a magus told me about you and also because I'm 'technically' your master even without the command seals." The Witch of Dun Scaith answered calmly. Maybe she should leave the magus part out, to leave further confusion and causes alarm to him. But then again, the two will meet someday, maybe it is the best for him to know. "Before you ask who's this magus is. He's not a foe, but you'll meet him someday." She said before moving to a much important subject.

"Forget about the magus and listen to what I'm about to say. Since my status as your master and the summoning I did are not authorize by the moon, added to that, your ability to summon and command historical and mythological beings at ease. The Moon Cell realized that your power is incredibly strong that it cannot be contained in a class, which is why you are not assigned in any classes. A non-class servant, picture my surprise when it not the only thing I've seen. Your parameter, personal skills, class skills, and even your noble phantasm are all blank. I don't think to call you a not proper servant serves any justice to your predicament."

Scáthach wasn't disappointed about it. There are no anger or stress on her voice when she explained it to her servant. Truth to be told, the queen of the land of the shadow liked the circumstances of the thief. It just means that her non-class servant has open rooms for things to learn. She begun to remembers what Merlin had said about him being the fool in the tarot deck, the one that started with the number zero. Very fitting for him, she cannot help herself but to smile about the thought, the potential she saw at him, she just wants to start his training now.

But then she needs to tell and make him realize the situation his in. "Ren, I'm sure you wanted to know the reason I'd save you." She said with a collected voice, the queen of the land of shadows needed to know if he's willing to learn under her or wanted to deal with this problem. "That magus I've said earlier, both of you are in a dire situation. One that dictates the fate of this world on the moon and the one we are born to. He told me about a man that created an army of Gods and Goddesses, its goal is to claim the Moon Cell and bring the end of humanity."

"However this man believes to himself that he'd personally give a warning to that magus. He wanted an opponent, someone that will oppose him, someone that will fight him and his army of divine beings." Scáthach pause for a moment, she wanted to see his eyes before continuing, that way she can have an idea with his behavior in this kind of situation. "He wanted you, he wants you to create armies of angels and demons to fight his own. To save humanity on his hands."

Ren cast his mind to that dream on that beautiful tower standing in the bed of flowers. That man in that tower said the same thing, even Metatron and Satan are aware of what this man had said. Could it be that the magus she talking about is that man on his dream? He's also curious about who is this man that created an army of Gods and Goddesses, and why he wanted him to become his opponent.

"That magus, he asks me to train you, prepare you, turn you into a proper servant so that you have a chance against him and his army. Which is why you're here with me, on the far side of the moon, a place where the Moon Cell will never find you, a land under my rule. The land of shadows." Scáthach announces introducing the name of the barren-wasteland. "Knowing your problems haven't end just from surviving the dilemma, I'm still going to respect your decision. I'll be giving you three choices."

"First is to leave this place and face the assassin that is waiting for your return on the near side, not that I'm scaring you but that servant is a walking personification of death, his not waiting for you for greetings, his there to decapitate you. Second is to stay here and avoid that servant, but know if you choose that I'm going to leave you here alone to survive this unforgiving land. If you choose the third option, you'll be going to do the first and second choices while undergoing to my lessons. You are going into a hellish type of training, that will break your bones, tear your soul, and potentially kill you in the process."

Even having a lionhearted gut, Ren felt cold running down his spine. This woman is that same persona that is strict and taught him discipline like no one has ever done. Whatever he chooses to pick, it's all leading to death! "So what is your answer, Ren?" Calming himself, he thinks about it more. The first one is a servant waiting for his return, a servant that personify death, he wonders if fighting that servant in this condition is the right choice…Of course, it's not why did he even consider picking that option.

The second one is him surviving this place all by himself. He may not be going to fight whoever that servant of death, but this place looks ominous enough that it is going to kill him slowly from starvation or perhaps get eaten alive by who knows what monster living here. Both aren't a pleasant way to end so choice number two is a no. The last one is a death wish, he's going to do all of the choices while going through a hellish training that can potentially kill him. Scáthach didn't give him any easy choices.

But then again, that magus asks her to train him so that he could stand up against that army of gods and goddesses and the man behind it. If he fails, then both this world and the one he knew will end. Even though his free, fate still wants to test him by throwing this world-ending situation at him, and it's all because it started from a girl he saves from a drunk politician, who would have thought. Even though the world is cruel to him, fate still wants him to lend a hand for it.

Smiling to himself, Ren made up his mind. A tough choice, but needed to be done. "I'll choose the third option." The hellish training and everything that will come after, he's going to survive it, after all this 'man' wants him, even challenging him. A gentleman thief never backs down on a fight, not when he knows he has a chance of winning. Seeing a glance of his master smiling before turning away, it seems his answer made her happy.

"Then as for tradition, you need to find where I am before I'll accept you as my student," Scáthach said before starting to walk away. "Wait!" she heard the thief voice behind her. "Are there no clues on where I can find you?" Hearing that, she smiled softly before answering. "As a servant, you should know where your master is. Also, I did tell you that you're going to do both if you pick the third right? Well good luck, hopefully, you survive the faceless beast and wraiths roaming on this land."

"I'm giving you a week if you didn't find me or use any of your personas. Then the offer is done." Scáthach then disappears in an instant, leaving no trace on what direction she took before leaving. Her past student did the same as well, and like she said its a tradition, if he cannot find her, then he's not qualified to learn under her.

Ren let out a sigh of defeat. "Unbelievable…she didn't leave anything to use." He whispered before feeling the cold wind touches his body, looking at the vast mountains on the distance and the dread looking valley, he wonders which direction he should take first. "Everything start with a leap of faith, I guess I'm taking left." The thief braces himself for any possible things that may happen on this land, he should prepare for the worse.

* * *

This place, even though its very weird to compare it to this. It reminded him of Alice's journey in wonderland. One moment ago, his just passing the leafless forest, then he just saw an old looking town vibrant with colors full of lively people going through their daily lives. It is like putting a colorful photo on a book dedicated to black and white pictures, It is very out of place and strange, why would a town as lively as this will be built in a middle of the forest on a land called the land of the shadows.

Letting out a sigh, he promptly spun around in one-eighty and about to leave the area. "Maybe I should find a higher place to get a better view." Ren murmured to himself while not paying attention to his front and accidentally bump into someone. Luckily it's only a light collision and they didn't fall to the ground, however, the thief is in an awkward position, he can feel the soft breath touching his skin, and the resting head on his chest. Quite a cliche since when the person looks at him, it was a beautiful young woman. She has long straight silver hair and aqua-colored pupils, she wore a white silk dress and appears to be on her late teens.

They look into each other eyes, he can feel himself slowly getting absorbed by the woman's beauty. Not wanting to cause any misunderstanding if anyone sees them or to this girl, Ren tried to talk his way out. "Um, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said with an awkward smile.

"I was looking for you." He heard from the young woman. "You made me worry, honey." Before the thief could ask or say anything, the young woman locks his arms with her own. His complaints then got shut down when he felt the woman's bosom on his arm, her hold become tighter when his arms tried to break free. Feeling embarrass from the guilty pleasure, the young woman easily pulled him and they enter the town.

Realizing his mistake, Ren stopped before this woman could take him somewhere in this strange town. He does really have a weakness against assertive girls, regardless he needs to get out of here. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I think you've mistaken with someone else."

"What are you talking about? It is not a funny joke to act like you've forgotten your wife." The young woman said before a pout appears on her face. "Come on now, my father is excited to meet you, honey." Holding his hand, she pulled the thief toward their destination.

This girl is strong, he tried to stop once again but she didn't bulge or halt, instead, she keeps pulling him somewhere. Not only that, he notices the way everyone looks at him, those gaze it's like they're looking through his soul. He felt something bad is going to happen, however, the girl's hold onto him is unbreakable, due to Scáthach's instruction he cannot use his personas, and the girl won't let him go until they'd reach whenever their destination is. Softly letting out a voice of defeat, he needs to pull a fast one to escape this strange town.

The two entered a bar, it was full of people drinking whiskey while happily chatting at each other. They reach the bar's counter and a man behind the counter approaches them with a smile painted over his face, he looks like in his seventies and the owner of the bar. "My daughter! I'm very delighted to see you here." The man happily said before pouring two glasses with alcohol. "How's the newly wedded couple? I hope he's treating you right."

Ren felt his face is burning from embarrassment as he felt that guilty pleasure on his arm once again. "He is!" He heard from the woman while smiling at him. The thief feels somethings wrong here, even though he should feel lucky for having a beautiful wife like her, the fact still remains, he should not be in this place. "Here let us take a seat and have a drink, honey." Yet, he felt absorb by this girl and made his body follow her sweet soothing voice.

The two seated on the round wooden chair in front of the counter. There he saw the girl and her father smiled at him as he picks up the poured glass. They're waiting for him to drink the alcoholic beverage, once the scent reaches his nose, he smelled a foul smell. Ren knew the smell of alcohol, he worked on a bar in Shinjuku after all, however this one it smells so bad that made him drop the glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Ren apologizes to the owner before picking up the shattered glass. "Here, let me help you." He heard from the young woman as she lends a hand at him to help. "No, I can-" He replied but then caught off guard when he saw the woman's reflection on the pieces of glass. A skull with missing pieces around its mouth, its terrifying empty gaze from the eye socket can make anyone run out cold from staring. A specter, he could not describe it any better than that.

The woman notices his shock and tried to snap him out with her voice. "Did you hurt yourself, honey?" She asks her beloved in concern before moving closer to him and checks his hand. Seeing there is no sign of blood or cut, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You scared me, I thought you've cut yourself."

Ren forces out a smile before answering. "Did I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I shouldn't let my clumsiness get with me, especially if your father is here." He said before standing up with the broken glasses he picked up. "There is a trashcan outside, I'll throw this away." Quickly making an excuse, he let himself out of the bar easily.

Once outside, he picks up one of the shattered glass, then tried to get a reflection of the people near him with it. Even though it's little and hard to see, Ren still notices the difference between the people outside and the image through the glass. "I knew something is wrong with this place. I should leave before they notice." He murmured to himself before tossing the last piece on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, honey. Not until you've become one of us."

Ren heard the beautiful woman voice behind him. Turning around, he saw no beauty on the woman anymore, her body started to shake uncontrollably, her skin shown some cuts and begun to tear itself from her body, and the eyes that charmed her earlier, now its horrid to even look at it. The woman's body begun to transform similar to the reflection he saw earlier.

"Now then…let me have a taste of you first!" The specter said while showing her vicious claws at him before dashing toward him. Ren roll to the side to avoid the charging specter. He then runs inside the alleyway and tried to find a way out of this hunted town. "Oh, you're not making it easy for me. That is fine, it been a while since I've gone into a hunt."

Ren heard the specter maniacal laughter as she chases after him. "Stop him!" The specter voice came behind him, he then saw two men transformed into wraiths and block his way with their claws. Unfortunately for them, the thief is aware of his surroundings, the number of times he went into palaces paid off since it honed his awareness. Taking a sharp turn to the right, he avoided getting cornered and continue getting chase.

He wishes Scáthach leave his graphing hook so he could just easily leave this town. That woman who is also his master really left him without anything in a place like this, he needs to get his items back. At least having his weapon back he can feel a bit safe on this land.

Focusing on his escape, Ren jumps vertically over the fence that is on his way, seeing the familiar path to the exit, he runs as fast as he could toward it. "Come back!" He heard that specter once again, turning his head to make a quick glance. The thief moves his feet much faster after seeing the hundreds of wraiths going after him.

"Not good!" He shouted without looking back while running for his life.

* * *

Opening the giant wooden door, the queen of the land of the shadows returned to her fortress-home, Dún Scáith, after days or maybe years of being gone, she doesn't remember how many days she'd spend outside this realm. Well not that it's going to make difference here anyway, this place has no time nor a shifting day and night. It is going to stay the same, no matter how many moments had passed.

But then, even though this place is huge, her home remains empty. A fortress-like this should have guards to protect valuable possessions inside and helpers to take care of this place. Yet, it continues to live on the same. Well, she has her daughter, Uathach, live here before, but now she is gone. Being an immortal, it's hard to see people go.

Coming back home, she really missed her daughter. Every time she came back from hunting, Uathach will be seen in the front door waiting for her return, greeting her with a smile. Does days, if she can exchange her immortality just to live to that moment, she's going to do it without any hesitation.

This place is also where her apprentices Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad stayed during their training. Two noisy brats that only love to brawl and compete with each other, yet they formed an unbreakable brotherhood with each other, the two of them don't know how happy she is that they'd become her apprentices and great warriors. Scáthach did saw Cú Chulainn, that man hasn't changed a bit, but she is happy to see him doing alright and portraying the kind of hero and a man he is.

Then again, maybe not everything. What he did to her daughter Uathach and her sister Aife is still unacceptable and unforgivable. Hopefully, he changes to not repeat the fate of his son Connla, who also becomes her student. The child of his, it sad to see the tragic fate that befalls to him.

Looking back to everything that happened to this fortress. She's been alone for who knows how long that she realizes how much she misses those moments when those people are still residing here. Letting out a sigh, Scáthach smiled softly to herself. She needs to clean her home, there are dust and cobweb everywhere. But that will come after she got a rest.

Going straight to her room, the queen of this land changes her clothing into a more comfortable dress, a violet-colored nightgown. Once done changing, she lay to the bed and felt the soft surface that relieves her back. She did not close her eyes immediately to sleep, instead, she stared at the ceiling above. "I wonder where he is right now." Scáthach murmured to herself if Ren took the right route he should arrive here tomorrow.

But if not, then he might not arrive here at all. Looking to her left-hand wrist, there was a tattooed symbol glowing in blue light. "Well, at least he's still alive. He should watch out for the wraiths, especially those clever ones that can create illusions just to lure their target in. Also those faceless beasts, they can sense even just a tiny bit of movement." Feeling her eyes starting to become heavy, she let herself silently fall asleep. Hopefully, he arrives after she finishes cleaning her home.

* * *

Playing a pebble of rock on his hand while humming to his favorite tune, he can see the top of the hill. After the wraiths lost sight of him, Ren immediately find a place to rest, his legs are feeling sore from running too much, he finally imagined how hard Ryuji's training was back in the track field. Once he woke up, the thief searches for a high looking place to get a view of this land, he found this rocky hill and on his way to the top.

Luckily being a servant, he doesn't get hungry or thirsty. But then eating a portion of food will make his body energize, especially if his climbing a hill as rough as this. Ren can feel the inside of his mouth drooling from thinking of beacons and eggs or a cup of coffee and curry the best combination and breakfast of all! He really wanted something to munch, but he can't just pick up things to eat, hunting is not an option as well since if he tried to hunt animals here, it is him going to end up being hunted.

Regardless, he's just going to bite the bullet and move on. The thief needs to find Scáthach, he doesn't want to stay the night in the woods. But then again, he cannot tell if a day has passed, which is bad since his master gives him one week to find her. After reaching the top, Ren gaze over the land below him. "Now, where are you." He murmured while looking at the distance. Dead looking chunks of rocks, cold running river, leafless trees, and horrifying howl can be heard alongside the cold air.

This place, he remembers that Scáthach said she rule this place. He began to wonder how someone can rule a land that looks lifeless like this place, perhaps she is the ruler of those spirits that chase him? Then, is this the land for the dead? It doesn't look like hell or heaven though. He can feel no peace or agony in this place, there are no warm light or burning heat that touches one's body. Ren cannot find a good explanation of what this land is.

It is quiet, but that silence makes his body shivered. The wind that whispers to his ears felt like someone or something is watching him, he cannot imagine how or why did Scáthach choose this place to rule. Ren wishes he could ask the persona form of Scáthach about this place, unfortunately, he can't. Letting out a sigh, he tried to look of a place that a ruler will live in, a castle is the first thing that came to his mind, there is no way for a ruler will live on a shack.

He didn't see any castle, but he saw a structure that looks like a tower. Ren isn't really sure what it was, then again even if he cannot find Scáthach there, he can use that tower to get a much better view. Hopefully, he can get inside without any problem. "Hope for the worst, Ren." He whispered under his breath before letting a sigh out of his mouth. When he's about to leave the hill, he saw a glimpse of light coming inside his left sleeve.

Looking at what it was, he pulled his sleeve and see what is glowing inside. He saw a symbol tattooed on his wrist and it's glowing with blue lights. "What is this?" Ren said. He's a hundred percent sure that he didn't ask anyone to put a glowing tattoo on his body. When he touches it, the thief felt like there is a thing connected to it, like an invincible thread connected to something, unsure what it was, he can tell that whatever is at the end of this link, it's a bit far to him. "Is it leading me to that tower…?"

"Grrgh…."

He heard a growling sound near him. That sound is so terrifying that it made his body stop moving, it's like his instinct just kicks in and told his body not to move. Using his eyes, he searches where this sound came from. At the top of a rock, he saw a four-legged beast, it has no eyes, its faceless, but its mouth is drooling with sticky saliva, it has sharp talon-looking teeth, razor-edge claws, and a tail that has a tip similar to a spear.

"Grrgh…" He heard from the beast as it jumps to the ground. Ren remained calm as best as he can, seeing the beast has no eyes to use, perhaps it's using a sensor to feel the surrounding. If he stays motionless until the beast goes away, then he can make out of here safe. But when the beast coming closer to him, he can feel the loud beating of his heart.

The thief knows if his guesses about this beast are correct, then it can sense his heart beating loud. Breathing slowly, he tried to calm himself. The scent of blood that coated the beast entered his system, the smell is making him want to vomit. But he held it in, he needs to or else this beast is going to feast him.

But the beast doesn't look like going to leave soon, he can see the beast circling around him, like a shark trapping its prey. Ren needs to think of something, a diversion that will take the beast's attention somewhere else. Feeling the pebble his playing with earlier on his hand, maybe he could throw it away to make a sound.

Holding tightly on the rock, he throws it to the boulder, creating a sound that made the beast chase after where the noise is. Seeing his chance, Ren quickly runs down the hill. However, the beast heard the sounds of his running and shifted its attention to him. The thief manages to create a distance between him and the beast, but he knows he cannot outrun a four-legged beast. This beast eventually going to catch up to him.

Cursing himself for getting in this situation. He either needs to find a place to hide or kill this beast without using a persona. Running through the leafless forest, Ren hopes he'll find something to use inside. He can feel the beast is already behind him and about to pounce, but before the beast jump at him, he make a sharp turn, which results for the predator to hit a tree. However, it only did little damage to it and continued the chase at him.

"Dammit, it so persistent!" He said with frustration before the thief felt a strong tackle behind him, causing him to fall over. "Raaaa!" Ren heard from the beast as its claw almost smashed his face. He crawled to the ground before getting back to his feet, he can feel an ache on his back but grit his teeth and ignored it as he runs away.

Ren really wanted to use his persona against it, but…no, he can find a way in this situation. He just needs to stay calm and think of something, being the field leader of the phantom thieves, he faces dire situations before and manage to deal with it. 'Those trees branches, they look sharp enough to kill this beast.' The thief thought to himself, he just needs to grab one. But then, even though he found a sharp one, its not strong enough to pierce the beast's skin. He needs to stab it inside.

But then Ren needs to time it out. He also needs to find a place to use, one that isn't flat and deep enough to bait the beast. Quickly grabbing the branch that is on his way, seeing its tip is sharp enough, he only needs to find a burrowed ground to use. "Dammit, this place doesn't look like it has one." The thief murmured with annoyance on his voice.

He keeps running and the beast keeps chasing him. They eventually made out of the forest, but Ren can feel his legs are slowly giving up from the amount of running he did. Even so, he cannot give up, the beast is just behind him and waiting for its chance to pounce at him. "The tower?" He whispered after seeing the structure he saw on the hill earlier, its not just a tower, but a large fortress.

Seeing the giant door is open, he desperately run toward it. Maybe he'll find help inside or a much better than a sharp stick to use against this ferocious beast. "Hey is anyone there-!" Ren shouted but get stumble on something that made him fall to the ground.

"Graghhh!" The four-legged faceless beast roared and pounce at the thief's fallen body.

Ren immediately turns around and used the sharp stick and blindly thrust it in at the beast. He felt the beast weight onto him but felt no pain, no claws that hacking on his chest nor sharp teeth ravaging his neck, only dropping blood spatting to his body. To his surprise, he saw the branch he'd pick up on the forest impaled inside out at the beast head.

"Oh, I thought it was my imagination that I've heard voices outside." He heard a familiar voice above him. "You've made it, Ren Amamiya. Would you like to start your training now?" Ren pushes the beast's body to his side and stared at Scáthach in pure disbelief. His left eye is twitching, but as much as he wants to make a reply and complain about not giving him anything to use, he decided to use his remaining energy to sleep.

All those running made him tired, which is why he's going to sleep like a rock.

* * *

"Impressive, you've managed to survive all of that in one piece? Congratulations, I wasn't wrong when I saw great potential in you." Scáthach said as she and Ren settle on the dining room table. Hearing the thief story on his search for her, she did expect the danger of leaving him alone on this land. The creatures living here are unforgiving and their search for human life will never end nor it is going to satisfy them.

That is why those creatures are sealed in this strange land, and she is the one that they assign to become its ruler and also the guardian of this place, the land of shadows. Maybe she should give him a knife to use against those creatures, after all, her past students didn't go into a journey empty-handed. Perhaps it's the reason why he's a bit aggressive while telling the story or maybe something else. Regardless, all that matters is that he found her and now passed the test for being her apprentice.

"We can begin your training now. Starting on conditioning your body, I'll also be going to teach you how to fight as a servant and how to use the 'World' arcana." She collectedly stated, he better be ready because this training won't be easy. "Not only that you will learn new tricks like Runes and weapon mastery. Also, since you're going to fight Gods, I'm going to turn you into a god-slayer as well." There is a lot of things he needs to learn, using runes and weapons, and the hardest of all is how to fight against a God.

It might take him years to learn all of that. Yet, she isn't concerned about it, Scáthach has all the time she needed to turn Ren into a god-slaying-phantom thief servant. She trained warriors before but this is her first time training one to become a god-slayer, that thought alone puts a smile on her face.

"Do you know how to use the 'World' arcana?"

Hearing her servant question, Scáthach shakes her head before replying. "I don't. But I know someone who will." She said, seeing the look of disbelief on his face, the queen of the land of shadows explained further. "If your personas came from a domain in the depths of humans' hearts. Then there is a persona version of me over there right? A version of me that aligns with what humans think of the warrior woman named Scáthach."

"That version of me has an idea on what and how to use the 'World' arcana. Which is why I want you to summon her. So that she and I can work together on your training."

Two Scáthach that is going to train him? Ren felt a cold sweat just drop from his forehead, this training isn't going to be similar to how Morgana trained his body or how their metaverse exploration sharpens his skills and abilities. Even though they still haven't started, he knows that there is no massage that is going to help and relieve his body on this training. Seeing his mentor waiting in anticipation for him to summon a persona, he let out a sigh of defeat before tapping to the sea of souls.

He dives on the sea of souls and called for her name, he dives deeper and deeper while calling her name. But Ren cannot feel any response, diving in deeper there is still no answer. Then he started to become worried about where the persona is, he saw the tattooed symbol on his wrist glowing. There is that feeling again, this connection…it's leading him somewhere.

Following where it is going to lead him, Ren called for her name. He repeated shouting her name loudly until he receives a response. The mask appears on his face and lightens up in azure-flame. "Scáthach!"

A woman wearing a black-colored flat-top hat, underneath the hat is a long black-colored veil that covered most of her side except the front. A piece of black clothing that exposes her belly and the same colored bandage that wraps around below her knees. She has a small tattoo on her cheeks, yellow-colored eyes, and pale skin.

 _ **"I am thou, thou art I…I'm the war goddess, as well as the queen of the Land of Shadows. I've come from the sea of souls, my name is Scáthach."** _

Scáthach felt like she's looking in a mirror. They might not look exactly the same but that feeling she is getting at the persona. It is real and similar to her, this is what humanity and thinks of her, the woman warrior that taught many heroes, Scáthach. "You're floating." The servant Scáthach murmured after noticing the persona floating in a seiza-style position.

 **"** ** **You are using those legs?"**** The persona version of her replied while giving a composed and collected expression. But before the two ended up in a staring contest, Ren called the persona out.

"I got worried that you're not answering my call." He said while giving the persona a concerned look. The persona smiled softly after seeing the trickster but also felt bad for making him worry. "If weren't for this thing, I would not able to find you," Ren said before showing the tattoo on his wrist.

The persona looks closer at the tattoo before her eyes went wide for a second. **"** ** **That symbol…"**** She murmured before looking at the servant version of her. Seeing the servant shake her head, the persona understood the meaning behind it. **"** ** **I see,"****

"Do you two know what it is? I don't remember having one."

 **"** ** **Is not important for now. Regardless, why did you call for me? Would you like me to discipline your soul?"****

"I ask him to call you so that the two of us could train him together. Make him a warrior, a servant, also a god-slayer like us." Scáthach stated at the persona version of her. She then stands beside her and continued. "The world is in danger, only by becoming a servant and the power of the 'World' arcana inside him could save it from the army of Gods and Goddesses."

Persona Scáthach nodded her head in understanding. **"** ** **I see, I've heard something about it from the sea of souls. There is this man that created an army of those beings."**** She said before looking at the servant Scáthach in wonder. **"** ** **Do you have a plan on how to train him?"****

Scáthach nodded her head before showing a soft smile on the persona. "I do, we're going to train him like how we'd train ourselves." She said and saw the persona returned a smile, the two of them seems came up with an agreement quite easily.

 **"** ** **About the 'World' arcana. I cannot guarantee that his going to learn how to use its full power."****

"That is fine, even a fragment of its power should be a great help on him," Scáthach replied to the persona. The 'World' arcana, she witnesses its power twice, if they can bring that same power to use. Then it's probably enough to save the world.

 **"** ** **Then let us start with daily routines."**** Persona Scáthach stated before looking at the one who summons her. **"** ** **Every day you will do one hundred push-up, sit-ups, squats, and run ten-kilometer per day, understood?"****

"Every day?" Ren utters softly. That is more than what Morgana making him do!

"Afterward you will learn how to use different types of weapons without using a persona, then you're going to study how to use a Runes, then you're going to hunt wraiths. We're going to repeat these routines until I see that you're ready to leave this place."

"Everyday…" The thief repeated softly and felt like losing his soul just from hearing it. "Can I at least have something to eat? Something that should give me energy for training?"

Hearing her servant's request. Scáthach nodded her head. "Very well, I'll make you something light to eat." She said before turning around and made her way to the fortress kitchen.

"Thanks!" Ren said before the lancer closes the door. When he relaxes on a chair his sitting on, the thief notices the troubled look of the persona version of Scáthach. "Is something the matter?" He asks the persona who give him a sigh before answering.

 **"** ** **She and I are the same things, but she represents the real Scáthach than me. Yet, we have a lot of things in common that you cannot tell the difference. Which means…"****

Ren saw the sympathy that persona Scáthach is giving him.

 **"** ** **She doesn't know how to cook."****

"It cannot be that bad right?" He said but the persona didn't reply. "Right?" He asks again and still got any reply.

 **"** ** **You don't have any idea. Our way of making food isn't exactly what you call cooking. Since she doesn't know how to cut or chop ingredients and has no idea of what it's going to taste like, she just dumps it whole and turns it into liquid."****

As the door opened, even in the distance Ren can smell the scent of the food that Scáthach is carrying. If terrifying has a smell, then this probably what its scent like. He doesn't know how or why, but his seeing skull clouded steam above the tray she's carrying.

"Enjoy your food." Was the last thing he heard as Scáthach place the food she cooks on the table, everything went black afterward, all he remembers is her smile as he tried to taste the mystery food she'd cook.

* * *

Author _Notes: Well here is the latest chapter! Nothing much happened, to be honest, guess that what happens when you wrote everything in one day. Anyway, I just wanted to put what has happened to Ren and Scáthach, hopefully, my explanation makes sense. Then I also made a huge change like changing his servant class, I don't know if it's acceptable to just change it after so many chapters have been posted, well the reason is the ruler class doesn't quite belong to him. I've changed it to non-class because of his power and the Moon Cell doesn't want him in Seraph anymore, after sensing he died, it pretty much deleted his data immediately._

 _But since his a non-class servant now, everything is empty like his class skill, personal skill, parameters, noble phantasm, the point of this training is to fill those empty spaces and turn him into a real independent servant. Maybe before the training arc is over all those spaces have something filled in. Anyway, I'm open to a suggestion on your idea of class skills, parameters, etc etc! As long as he doesn't end up like a mary sue character._

 _Just a note, for a better description, that girl in the town is Rossweisse from high school_ dxd _, no reasons why I'd choose her, and well about Scáthach cooking. She shares the same Japanese voice actress of Fuuka Yamagishi from the persona 3 movie (I don't know about the game though, played it with English VA) anyway knowing Fuuka history with cooking you get the idea XD._

 _Also, some of you guessed that man in previews chapters! good job detectives XD, I'm sure you can guess the meaning behind the tattoo on Ren and his master wrist as well!_

 _Anyway, that is it! If you have a question just send a p.m and I'll answer them with my best. If you like the story then put it in your follow or perhaps favorites! Leave a review as well! But before I say see you, I'm going to put a servant progression for Ren below this that will change everything time He and his teachers_ are involved in _the chapter._

 _Anyways see you_!

* * *

Scáthach servant's progression

Servant Name: Ren Amamiya

Also known as:

Joker

Trickster

The Fool

The Phantom

He Who Will Save The Souls of Humanity

Character type: Servant, Human

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Hidden Attribute: Earth

Armaments: Knives, Dagger, Pistol, Graphing hook device.

Qualified servant normal classes: Non-classed servant (For now!)

Irregular classes: Caster, Ruler, Moon Cancer, Assassin, Avenger

* * *

Master: Scáthach

War: Moon Holy Grail War

Parameter:

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: E

Luck: E

NP: E

Class Skill: —

Personal Skill: —

Servant's Noble Phantasm:

Np's name: Persona

Rank: E ~ Ex

Type: _ _?__

Maximum Target: __?__

Description: Persona is a manifestation referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. A Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained.

 _"_ _ _I am thou…thou art I…"__

In the depths of human hearts, shared with all people, there is a domain where mythological archetypes dwell, and they grant influence over an individual's personality development. Anecdotes of mythological divinities the world over probably exist because of that, so one could say that gods and demons exist not in Heaven and Hell but in the hearts of humanity. Personas even have an influence on physical and mental abilities, making their users superhumans, for example giving them mastery over weapons or resistance to terror and madness.

Joker could shift his parameter depending on the persona he is using, added to that, depending if his body can still handle the pressure, he can use the persona's history to reveal and unleash its noble phantasm.


	23. Chaos Arc: Long live the idol

****Disclaimer: Persona series and Fate series belong to their respectful and awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

 _"Just being born, living your life…and before you know it, you've already special to someone."_

 _\- Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4)_

* * *

Three weeks have passed, things on Seraph are slowly calming down. The people from the ruined city of Rome has finally found a place they could stay in and away from the tent city they've built for temporary shelters. Mare Luxuria, also known as the Tamamo Land, a nation rich with blooming sakura trees and grand pagodas, a city ruled by none other than, Tamamo-no-Mae, herself. The evacuees from Rome move here due to the order of their emperor, Nero Claudius, and the Sovereign, Hakuno Kishinami.

As painful as it is to leave their home, the two leaders decided that their people should be the priority above all. Tamamo agrees and welcomed everyone with open arms. Everything has been planned out and their decision isn't rushed, every evacuee got what they wanted, a place, food, clothes, a comfortable bed, and a roof above their heads.

"I wish you two could see this."

Said by the king of the paladins as he sitting on a bench under the shade of the sakura tree. This city looks so beautiful, different from the historical design in Rome, this place has…way more modern style according to what Archer had described this place. Saint George will be delighted to have a tour in this city while taking pictures, Meanwhile, Ren will definitely going to enjoy his stay here.

However…They aren't here anymore. No, the better phrase for it is that they cannot find the two anywhere. When they arrive, they saw Jeanne d'Arc fueled with anger while burning the motionless body of the skull masked servant, they saw how Saint Martha forces her to stop by putting the saint into an embrace. Then after that, they heard the sounds of Jeanne sobbing onto the Saint Martha's shoulder.

Just from the scene, the realization hit him. But he refuses to accept that, no they refuse to accept it. They search every corner of the forest, every cave that they might use to hide, every river that may lead them to where the two are. But they found nothing, they tried to call Ren through his talisman but they receive no answer, they tried to use the regalia to find the two but the result is too painful for them to accept.

But after days and nights of restless search. Hakuno announces to stop the search. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to find where his friends are, he doesn't even know why of all people it is Hakuno made the decision to stop. But after seeing the look of her eyes, he saw pain and anger not from everyone in particular but to herself.

In a sense, she is the same as him, she wanted to find where the two are, but the only difference is that she is the sovereign of Seraph. The girl needed to act fast, the threat of Karl is still there, if they didn't stop searching for the two, then by the time Karl made his move, she might lose everyone dear to her.

As much as she hates herself from saying this. But, perhaps they needed to move on and face reality. That statement alone made everyone think about it before silently leave the room, except Jeanne d'Arc who angrily lashes out at the sovereign.

"Did you purposely missed the meeting for today?"

He heard a familiar soft feminine voice behind him. Looking back, Charlemagne saw the queen of France smiling at him as she walks toward the bench and sits beside him. "I just have a lot of things in mind. Thought perhaps the view could help." The paladin replied.

"Is it working?" Marie asks while gazing at the view before her and savoring the gentle breeze that touching her body.

"I guess it does…I mean I've finally understood both sides. About Hakuno's decision and Jeanne's anger. Hakuno didn't want to stop either, but as a ruler and a master, she just doesn't want to lose someone anymore. As for Jeanne, not only a dear friend of her is missing, but also Saint George. I get it why she lashed out at Hakuno, but I didn't imagine for her to be that mad and full of hatred, it is like she is a different person back there."

Marie forces a soft smile as she remembers the night of that announcement. As a friend of Ren, and one that owes him a huge favor, hearing that announcement leave her in dissatisfaction. But as a ruler of a country, she knows that sometimes you need to set aside your personal feelings for the greater good of the nation.

"Even though I didn't like her decision. I admire Hakuno as a ruler, if I'm in her position, I would not stop until I find where they are." The queen said before letting out a lovely giggle. "However, she decided to stop and move on. Not by forcing herself, but to be the one that will take a step forward and to face hardship so that everyone will follow. She's a strong girl, perhaps it is due from her experience in that bloody holy grail war. There are things that I should learn from her."

Taking a deep breath, Marie happily releases it out before standing to her feet. "I've already said my goodbye mostly with everyone except you." She said and giggled after seeing the surprised look of the paladin. "I'm going back to my duty in France. I want to keep my mind busy, my tears will eventually going to run out if I didn't." She then let out a beaming smile as she said that.

"I see…" Charlemagne reply. He didn't expect her to leave so suddenly, but then again perhaps it's for the best and her own way of moving on. Standing up, he let out his hand at the queen before returning a smile to her. "It's an honor to meet and have a friend like you, Marie. Just don't exhaust yourself too much, alright?"

Marie shakes his hand gratefully. "Oh before I forget, part of the meeting is about Jeanne and Saint Martha returning to Lundy."

"They are?!"

The queen nodded her head. Jeanne is still angry at Hakuno for stopping the search, which leads Saint Martha for the decision for them to return in Lundy or somewhere else that can help to calm their minds. After all, they lose a friend and also a member of the family.

"Yes, but they will return when everything is okay." She said and saw the paladin become crestfallen. "We aren't falling apart, everyone just needed some time, especially those who are close to the two." The queen tried to cheer up Charlemagne with a smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Your highness!"

The queen of France looks past behind him. "Oh, time for me to go." She said to the paladin. "Well then, Charles. Stay strong, alright! I'm sure that is what Ren and George going to say to us." Waving her hand for goodbye, Charlemagne returned the gesture and watch the queen of France entered the stagecoach. Soon his only companion is the calming wind and the petals falling on his head.

"Wherever you're right now, Ren. I promise, I'm going to do my best and protect everyone. Just like what you did to us." He said while looking at the blue sky above. This is his promise to him, to a friend, and a paladin at heart. Promptly turning around, he faces the world with a smile. "I'm ready to take a step forward."

* * *

Charlemagne found himself getting dragged through his hand by Osakabehime, the princess he meets back in Rome. Once they took a sharp right, the two hide in the corner. The female servant quickly let go of his hand and took a deep breath before she speaks.

"Gomenasorry! F-for dragging you here."

The girl said while feeling embarrassed and avoiding facing the paladin. Truth to be told, she's waiting for the paladin to come, she remembers what he said to her on their last meeting. And after some painstakingly way of gathering her courage, Osakabehime is ready to ask him out. Shaking her head, that is not what she prepared for! She wants to ask for his help, to get her home back to that self-proclaimed idol with a strange tail.

"O' great and handsome paladin! Help this beautiful princess in distress, help me to take my castle back, onegaishimasu!"

Hearing the girl plead, Charlemagne felt embarrassed by getting called handsome. Usually, it was Astolfo who receives those compliments from the female admirer, but still, it feels good to experience receiving one, especially if it came from a beautiful girl. But before he completely went into la-la land, he snaps himself and focuses on her cry for help.

"That's right… can't Tamamo help you to get your home back?" He asks the Japanese princess.

Osakabehime made a bashful pout on her face as she replies. "W-well, I'm a bit shy to asks for her help…It's not like she going to listen to me, that fox is busy flirting with the sovereign." She then accusingly pointed her finger at Charlemagne. "Y-you said you're going to help me right!? don't tell me you've forgotten about it…"

"If you did…then…I-I'm going to cry!"

Shaking his head immediately, Charlemagne almost ended up panicking when the girl said that. Seeing her smile softly, the paladin let out a sigh of relief. "Lead the way to your home. I think I can deal with the servant that took your home." He said.

"Aren't you going to asks for help?"

"No, everyone is sleeping by now. I mean, you dragged me here this late at night." Seeing the girl lowered her head from guilt, the paladin taps her shoulder and smiles at her. "It's fine don't worry about it. Before the sunrise, you'll get your home back!"

Nodding her head bashfully, the girl avoided looking to his smile, she felt it is melting her whenever she stared to his genuine smile. Even her heart is throbbing, she doesn't even know why! Maybe it's because she's a shut-in that any fluttering moment with a male made her like this. This is completely different from staring on a poster and her body pillow collections.

"We should go now before we wake someone's up."

As the two about to take their first step and leave Tamamo's castle, they stop when the sovereign appeared in front of them. The girl doesn't look like she wakes up from her sleep, there is no sign of sleepy eyes or lazy posture, she probably didn't even go to sleep.

Getting caught already, Charlemagne tried to make an excuse, but Hakuno beat him as she speaks first. "Are you going after Elizabeth?" She asks at the two servants. "If yes, then let me go too." Truth to be told, she wanted to save Elizabeth from the infection on her body. That girl, even though she threatened her and her servants so many times, even though everyone thinks she's evil and an anti-hero.

Elizabeth helped Hakuno in her own way. Now its time for her to help that idol back, she felt that if things went different on their first meeting in this new Seraph. Then perhaps, Velber influences won't reach her.

Surprise by her request. Charlemagne quickly turns her down. "You can't, it's far too dangerous."

Osakabehime nodded her head in agreement. Tamamo will tear her ear out if something happened to the sovereign.

"If it is dangerous, then why it's only you two are going after her?"

Hakuno's valid argument struck deeply at the two that they didn't able to counter it back. "Our past contract might be temporary, but she still becomes a servant of mine. As her former master, I want to help her or at least set her path on the right tracks."

"Let me try to talk to her, If things didn't work out, then we're going to retreat immediately and asks for the other to help." She said while giving a hopeful look at the two servants.

After a moment of staring at one another, Charlemagne let out a sigh of defeat and made Hakuno giggle on her victory. "Remember what you just said, alright? I will drag you out if you've acted stubbornly." The paladin said at the sovereign. When tomorrow comes, he's going to expect both Tamamo and Nero sermons once they knew about this.

Nodding her head, the group went their way toward Osakabehime's home. The Himeji Castle.

* * *

Sneaking inside the castle went so easy, but navigating through the dark corridor isn't. The inside of the Himeji castle is so dark that the three cannot tell if they still have each other. "Gosh, even though this is my home, I can't tell what part of the castle we're in right now," Osakabehime said as she tried to feel her surroundings from the darkness.

After feeling that she reach a wall, the princess came closer to it and hug the wall. "Do we have any lights to use?" She asks not knowing if Charlemagne and Hakuno are still with her. Thankfully a blue dim light came through the sword that the paladin is using. Osakabehime slowly made her way toward him and hold onto his arms.

"Y-you d-don't mind, right?"

Charlemagne shakes his head after feeling the princess hold into his arm. He felt like his face is burning, the warmness that is coming from the princess's hands, it making the atmosphere less scary. "Hakuno do you see me?" He called out the girl, but not too loud so the servant named Elizabeth inside this castle won't be alarmed.

"I'm here."

Said the girl as she appeared beside the paladin. As the light showed her face, it doesn't look like she's bothered about the darkness, in fact, she looks very cautious about her surroundings. This place is too quiet, it felt like it's leading them to a trap. However, this is Elizabeth, the self-proclaimed idol and singing rival of Nero. Making traps and seals isn't her best point, as the matter of fact she hates those two so much that she'll rather die than falling or getting entrap into one.

But then, this place reeks with the smell of blood.

"Hakuno," called by the king of the paladins. "I-if you l-like, you could hold onto me. Y-you know, just to make sure we all won't get separated." He said while stuttering his words.

"Okay."

His body startled after feeling her hand on his shoulder while the other is on his arm. "Is something wrong?" Charlemagne heard from Hakuno. This is probably the closest thing happened between him and her, the paladin felt his face is burning even more from thinking about it. Not only there is a princess is clinging on his other arm, but also Hakuno Kishinami on the other!

Calming himself, he took a deep breath before replying to the sovereign. "Nothings wrong. But make sure you two won't get separated with me, alright?" He said, seeing the two nodded their heads, the paladin lead the way through the dark corridors.

As they make their way to the highest floor of the castle. They heard a sound of rustle near them. "What was that?!" Osakabehime cried out after hearing the sound. She's going to be so mad and terrified if that self-proclaim idol lets mouses inside her home!

The paladin stopped after hearing it again, this time he can feel it's closer to them. "H-hey! Something is over there!" Charlemagne heard from the princess as she pointing at the hall. Following the direction she's pointing at, he saw an eye glowing in bright color in the distance. Readying his sword, he waited in anticipation, its seem this Elizabeth person finally showed herself.

"Ah!"

Charlemagne felt something fast tackled his body, but that isn't his concern. That shout, it came from Hakuno! When he checks the two behind him, he only saw Osakabehime, the sovereign, on the other hand, isn't with them. "Charles look out!" He heard the princess panicking voice, at the end of his vision, he saw a crimson light from the distance. The paladin instinct kicks in and he swiftly used his sword to block the pool of crimson blood thrown at them.

"Don't get into my way!"

He heard from a haughty feminine voice as another pool of crimson blood splash at them. The paladin grit his teeth as he felt like a giant whip hit his body, seeing a follow-up attack, he swings his sword horizontally and cut down the deadly spikes made from blood flying at him.

"Hmm, you look familiar." Came from the mysterious haughty feminine voice. "Let me take a closer look." She said before the dark corridor filled with the sounds of bats flocking their wings. The paladin covered his face while protecting the princess behind him as the bats pass through them. "I see, your that paladin in France."

Charlemagne saw a masked woman with a beautiful long white hair in front of him, then he felt a hand that slaps his face so hard he almost lost his footing. The inside of his mouth is bleeding because of it when he looks at the one who did it. The masked woman is condescendingly smiling at him, seeing that smile, the paladin remembers who this woman is. It's the servant with Vlad III back in France.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you."

Her name is Carmilla, the beautiful maiden that escapes gracefully after the event on the lord's impaler castle. An independent servant that is roaming around Seraph, after the event in France, she picks up a scent that turned her stomach upside down, it's the scent of that foolish girl. That scent leads her here, on this castle that has a poor taste of design for her opinion. Regardless, as she explores the place and following that scent while wondering what is that girl doing here.

She got stunned by what she had seen. That scent indeed is coming to that foolish girl, but something is different from her. That girl is surrounded by a menacing aura of evil, those tattoos on her body, she recognizes it but why did this girl have it. Carmilla knows that this girl hates her for being evil, but what the girl had become is much worse than being evil. She cannot stand it, this needs to stop.

"Where is Hakuno?!" She heard from the paladin. But her attention was elsewhere, seeing the girl behind the saber. Licking her own lips, Carmilla sent a smile that frightened the poor girl. "After all of this, you don't mind if I take that girl behind you for my blood bath, right?"

"Answer my question!" Charlemagne shouts as he swings the sword and made the blood countless back away to avoid getting cut. But the paladin didn't let her get away, dashing quickly toward her, he sends non-stop consecutive attacks at Carmilla.

Losing badly in close combat against the paladin, the blood countless struggles to block each strike and cannot find any chance to retaliate. Using her staff to shield herself from the down-cut slash, she almost lost her grip onto it due to its strength. "Is that how a paladin treat a beautiful woman?" She asks while eyeing intensely her opponent.

"Where is Hakuno?"

"Hakuno? I don't even know her." Carmilla replied before her eyes glow in bright yellow. The staff she is using glow in crimson red before exploding into a number of spikes that surround her. Unfortunately, the paladin avoided getting caught into that surprise attack due to having a strong sense of intuition.

Seeing that attack failed to hit its target, the blood countless summoned a row of crimson spikes on the floor that is coming straight to where the paladin is standing. Charlemagne changes the sword Joyeuse into a halberd that belongs to his paladin peers. He swings it into a wide arc that resulted in the weapon to summon razor-sharp wind that cut and destroyed the blood spikes completely.

"I didn't expect it. But you're stronger than you look."

Changing the halberd back into the Joyeuse. Charlemagne stared at his opponent who'd just compliment him. "Oh, then you're gonna love this. I'm just getting started." He said before six red and six blue, javelin-like weapons floating behind him. "Osakabehime, I'm sorry but collateral damages are unavoidable."

"I-it's fine…Just beat her, okay?"

Hearing that, Charlemagne smile at the girl behind him before letting a thumb up shown at her. "I will! Then we're going to find Hakuno and take back your home at her."

Carmilla watches their exchange of words. It seems she needs to beat this paladin before going after that girl. Hopefully, she still has enough strength to end Elizabeth. Holding tightly to her staff, the blood countless eyes glow in yellow and a pool of blood begun to surround herself.

Her name is Carmilla the blood countless. The maiden that murdered a number of women for the sake of their blood that retained her captivating beauty. The foolish girl hates her because of it, saying its not the way of idols and denied that she is her. But then, she felt pity for her, Elizabeth becomes what she hated the most or more worse than that. As a token of sympathy, she's going to end that girl, both of her dream and the monster that she slowly becomes.

* * *

When Hakuno opened her eyes, she found herself inside a messy room. There are books scattered around the floor, pillows with the body of a character imprinted on it that are placed all around the room, and a lot more stuff that aren't properly organized. Base on the bed and air-conditioned room, she wonders whos room is this.

"Where should I hide this…" She heard a voice coming from the sliding door that opened in front of her. There she saw a young fair girl with mid-back length pink hair tied with purple ribbons and ice-blue eyes. She has a slender figure that has a strange marking that branded onto her body, she mostly let her body exposed except for the chest and left arm that is covered with black silk clothing and she war a skirt. She has long pink claws instead of fingers. Her most prominent features are the immoral devil horns, and the protruding fangs of a little devil, along with a long draconic tail.

The girl drops the garbage bag she is carrying in shock after seeing the female sovereign staring at her in disbelief. "Y-you're a-awake…" Elizabeth fluffs her lines and could not follow up with another. Seeing she's embarrassing herself, she cleared her throat and quickly recover the idol composure. Letting a sadistic smile on her face, she looks at the poor girl.

"Ara, are you afraid little squirrel?" She said before puffing her hand to her chest. "Because you should be, after all, you're in the presence of the most powerful and the beautifully cutest among everyone!" The girl then pointed her claw on her front. "That is right I'm am dark Eli-!" Before she could announce her name, Hakuno put her on a hug.

Elizabeth's face burns bright and lost all the threatening pose she had a mere second ago. "D-do y-you wanna die stupid little squirrel!?" She's about to push the girl away but then felt a tear falling on her shoulder. "H-hey are you…?" After hearing the sobbing sound, Elizabeth didn't ask anymore, instead, she just let the girl cry on her shoulder.

A tender moment that Elizabeth didn't expect or asks for. Her original purpose is to scare the girl so bad that she'll submit in fear and her power before paying Nero and that old hag fox a visit. Then she will make the two have a show of their lifetime, the fate of their master that becomes her slave before showering them of her blood. That was her plan and imagine her surprise when the little squirrel was the one who came for her. She even ignored that other old hag inside this castle just to get her.

And yet, instead of cowering in fear, this little squirrel is crying on her shoulder. This isn't how Elizabeth should react about this situation, but she can't even do anything about it, she just let things happened.

"I'm happy to see you're alright," Hakuno said before wiping the tears on her eyes and let the lancer go. After the event of Velber, she didn't see Elizabeth nor hear any troubles that she causing for Nero and Tamamo. The last time she heard something about her is when Osakabehime arrived in Rome and told them about a servant that perfectly match this girl from her description. Now that she's seeing her face to face, her happiness of seeing Elizabeth is genuine, however, the marks all around the idol's body are saddening.

It seems Velber influence is still in her. Without any servants to protect her, she knows that she should be afraid of her. Yet, she could not help herself, even though Elizabeth always get unappreciated by the people around her, Hakuno thinks that they're friends, Nero thinks of her as a singing rival, and Tamamo thinks of her as Elizabeth. They all could become friends. Sadly, Elizabeth went into a different path.

"Did you cry because of the happiness of seeing me?"

"Yes, I did cry because of it."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and let out a pout appear on her face. "Interrupting my introduction because you're happy to see me, that is very stupid and idiotic, don't you know who I am? I'm Dark Eliza, call me by another name and I'm going to cut your throat."

"You're still Elizabeth to me. The one that helped me in her own way." Seeing the girl smile softly at her as she said that in an innocent manner. Elizabeth averted her eyes on Hakuno, she can't stand the look on her face. All those threats are for nothing if this girl isn't scared of her, she tried to frighten the girl with her claws and evil looking eyes, but the female master attention is somewhere else.

"What happened to your tail? I like the normal one better."

"Why are you more concerned about the look on my tail than to your own safety!? Are you making fun of me, you little stupid squirrel!"

Hakuno just sheepishly smile at her, Elizabeth let out a sigh of defeat. Her original plan isn't working, this girl is either really stupid or plainly brave. Regardless, similar to an idol that is not ready for an encore, she will find a way to improvise!

She can hold Nero and Tamamo's master as a hostage and asks for a huge amount of ransom! She then will kill those two as they hand over the money, after that she's going to use that money for a worldwide concert tour. Her name will be known for an idol that blows the whole place with her performance literally!

Yes, a solo performance with no collaboration, now that is a plan. Impress about her outmatch intellect, Elizabeth could not help but giggle on herself. Which Hakuno notice and sent a weirded look at her.

"I think my friends are looking for me, they're inside so perhaps we could search for them?" Hakuno asks the lancer servant who probably going to continue giggling if she didn't hear her. Elizabeth looked at her in puzzlement for a second before remembering about the servants inside this castle.

Covering her mouth, she let out a lively laugh. "Don't worry about them little squirrel, they will eventually be going to give up searching for you." She replied and continue her laughing pit and didn't notice the troubled expression of Hakuno.

"Give up searching…"

Elizabeth stopped laughing after hearing the regretful low-voice of the girl. "Is your stomach acting weird little squirrel? You look upset." She asks and leaned closer at Hakuno to check her up.

"Elizabeth…what will you do if your friend went missing and possibly…dead. Then the friends of this friend of yours went to search for him, after weeks of searching they still haven't found him. Are you going to asks for them to stop or let them continue this search."

The female lancer stared at the girl while listening to what she said. She doesn't know why, but seeing the little squirrel look so guilty and miserable. It really triggered her, instead of feeling pity for whatever that might have happened to her, she felt angry.

Being guilty and miserable. Those two don't mix well with the little squirrel she knows, and not what those servants loved about Hakuno as their master. Nero's master is brave, Tamamo's master is loving, and Altera's master is caring. They might have a temporary contract in the past, but the master she knows is one that has an accepting heart.

Out of nowhere, Hakuno saw Elizabeth summoned the microphone stand that is also a spear and pointed it to her bare neck. Out of all the threats she said this one is different, it's the first time she actually felt threatened by the lancer. She can see how the servant's body is shaking from anger and judging from her sharp gaze, the idol is really mad at her.

"Don't you ever...ever! use that tone on your voice." Báthory angrily said and the hand that is holding the spear is shaking due to the emotion she's stopping to flooded out. "If you care about your life, don't let me hear that sorry tone of yours." She then put the spear away from the girl's neck and rest it to her side. "Now then, stop talking hypothetically and tell me what happened."

"It's exactly what I've just said. However, I decided to end the search, which made a friend of mine angry and hate the decision I made." Hakuno explained at the female lancer.

"Who's this friend that hates you?"

"Jeanne d'Arc…"

Elizabeth's eyes were gone surprised for a second after hearing that saint's name. She has no actual interaction with the girl beside joining her on some skirmishes battles that happened back then. Being a saint and all, that girl is the personification of goodwill, she can imagine that any conversation she has with her will ended up making her head dizzy. Even so, making a person like that mad.

The lancer could not help but let out a snicker. "How I wish that I was there to witness that." She said while keeping the smirk on her face. A saint ended up hating the little squirrel!? how entertaining that show could become. "You must have really hit those screws of her, that made Jeanne d'Arc hate you."

"She's like a different person, I can see through her eyes that she is angry at me. If it wasn't for the servants nearby, things could end up hostile."

Leaning on the microphone-looking-spear, the lancer servant looked at Hakuno in mild amusement. "Poor little squirrel, didn't any of those servants of yours teach you about reality?" She let out a short scornful laugh before continuing. "Even though you're the ruler or sovereign of this world, not everyone is going to agree with you, that is how the world works. You think the concept of heroes and villains exist if the former agrees on what the latter wanted?"

"Whatever you do, even if you show generosity, kindness, or love. Those pigs will find a way to antagonize you…Just a coupon of advice coming from the greatest idol of all, control is what you needed to become a great ruler, that issues of disagreement won't ever find a way to you if you have the control over those ignorant pigs."

Elizabeth smiled after seeing the little squirrel troubled expression after hearing those words of her. "Which is why I'd choose to become an idol than a ruler. It's much easier and I enjoyed seeing those pigs watching my performance and listening to my lovely voice with excitement and glee to their eyes. Added to that, it is much easier to control them. Those who made it to my concert will live and those who didn't will die. That way I can separate my fans away from those haters. You should try it."

"I won't…" Hakuno answered dejectedly.

"Of course, killing somebody is too much for a squirrel-like you. But then you can just ask one of your servants to kill those who oppose you." Elizabeth suggested before leaning closer to Hakuno's face. "Or you could pay me for a reasonable amount of money that already has a discount because you'd amuse me."

Seeing the girl shakes her head to answer, the lancer back away without any signs of being disappointed. "Then just completely ignore her, block her even, she might be a top servant but what can she do against you? Not that I'm praising you okay…I'm just saying." Elizabeth said.

Before Hakuno could reply and tease the servant a little, a loud explosion destroyed the right side of the room they're using and created dust of smoke. "Who did that?! don't you have any manners like knocking? Or are you just excited to get my autograph?" She heard Elizabeth voice and the sound of her draconic wings flopping to remove the smoke.

"Hakuno?!" This time it was Charlemagne's voice she just heard. Standing on her feet, she looks at where the explosion came and saw the paladin and Osakabehime who look like been into a fight. "How troublesome, I have another pest to deal with." Another voice came in before crimson-colored spikes appeared on the ground.

Elizabeth swings her spear like a baseball bat and destroyed the spikes that are coming toward them. Charlemagne, on the other hand, quickly grab the princess's hand and pulled her to somewhere safe. "Carmilla…" The female lancer said with disgust after the beautiful masked woman showed inside the room.

"What a surprise, you remember my name? I thought whoever the demon you make a deal with already took over your mind."

"Shut up old hag," Elizabeth replied with venom on her tone. "I was about to spare you, but after some thinking, I've decided to end your life. You wanna know why? Because you disgust me!"

The woman named Carmilla let out a short laugh from the lancer's statement. "The feeling is mutual, oh the irony on that one." She said before drops of blood coming from the orb of her staff float around her body.

Holding the Joyeuse in both hands, Charlemagne gets into his fighting stance. "Let Hakuno go." He said while eyeing the female lancer that is in the front of the sovereign. If his guess is right, then this is the servant that took Osakabehime's castle.

"The little squirrel will stay on my side."

Seeing the tension between the servants are growing, Hakuno tried to defuse the situation, but it was too late because of the masked woman attacked Elizabeth and Charlemagne, by summoning a pillar of crimson spikes below them. The two servants evaded the spikes, but Elizabeth is the first one who charges at Carmilla. Using her draconic wings, she flies toward her with a jet-blast speed and slammed her on the nearest wall.

The lancer then shifted her attention at the paladin and dashed at him with her spear on hand. Charlemagne blocks the first thrust with his sword, before deflecting the follow-up swing, then he tried to counter it with a cut down strike. However, he didn't expect that the heart-shape sparkles that coming out from her spear are actually floating bombs.

Getting caught in the blast, the paladin falls to another floor. When Elizabeth turned around to find Osakabehime, she got hit by a sphere of violent magic that brings her to her knees. "You old hag!" She shouted as Carmilla walked in front of her. The masked woman then slaps her on both sides of her face using the staff she's carrying.

"This is the end foolish girl." Carmilla murmured before a summoning circle appeared on the ground below the lancer. "Goodbye?!" Her instinct suddenly kicks in after sensing the javelin-like weapon behind her. The masked woman releases a pool of blood on her staff and uses it as a shield. Managing to stop six of the same weapon thrown at her, but the timing for her when she drops the blood shield is too perfect for the paladin.

Closing the distance between him and his unsuspecting target, he gathers all the elements inside the Joyeuse. "Lumiere du Soleil!" he then releases it with a wide swing toward Carmilla and Elizabeth. Creating a loud explosion that crumbles the foundation of the Himeji Castle.

"Hakuno! Osakabehime! Are you two alright?" He shouted and called out the two girls. "We're fine!" The paladin heard the princess's voice, following where her voice came, he meet up with the sovereign and the owner of this castle. "Thank goodness," Charlemagne said in relief and let out a smile on his face for a second before looking serious at Hakuno.

"I might have a chance to beat those two since they're not working together. But if you want to retreat, then this is our chance to go." The paladin informed the girl.

The best thing to do is to retreat and get the others to help. But there is a chance when they get back, Elizabeth or Carmilla are already gone from this castle. Hakuno can teleport Nero and Tamamo here in an instant by the use of command seals, but the appearance of the two will only anger the lancer servant. If she wants to help Elizabeth, then she needs to make her go with them.

"I want to take Elizabeth with us so I could turn her back to normal."

Charlemagne smile at Hakuno after hearing her decision. Summoning a blazing sword on his other hand, he waited in anticipation after hearing sounds of snapping woods. "If that is your decision then fine, I have a promise with Osakabehime that I'm going to take her home back. I'm not going to back down now."

"Charlemagne…" murmured by Osakabehime. If this promise is going to get him into danger, then she would not mind if he breaks it. But when she looks into his eyes, she saw confidence and strength behind it. The paladin right now looks like a cool protagonist from mangas she's reading.

"Just cheer for me, alright!" Charlemagne requested before running toward Elizabeth who was the first to come back to her feet. With two swords on his hands, he uses the sword on his right, Joyeuse, and horizontally swing it from left to right. The female lancer struggles to keep her pace in blocking the paladin strikes.

"Go, go! Charlemagne!" Osakabehime shouted at the top of her lungs.

Elizabeth's eyes are gone wide after she got hit by an uppercut with the paladin's other swords. Gritting her teeth, she tried to swing her draconic tail strongly at the paladin, but she missed when the paladin jumped. "Go, Charlemagne!" She heard their voice cheering for him and saw the smile on his face while in air. Báthory uses her spear to shield herself after the male saber throw slashes with both swords.

That slash shattered her spear like broken glass. "How…?" She murmured in disbelief on what just happened. "How did you…?" To her surprise, the paladin response is by grabbing her hand before pulling her behind him. Charlemagne using two swords in hand, he cut the bullet of blood from left to right before spinning twice deflecting the last rounds of bullets.

"Let me kill that girl behind you and I'll let you all go." Carmilla offered at the paladin.

Elizabeth returned to her feet and stared dagger at the masked woman. "I'm the one who is going to kill you…! You're a murderer and a monster, I will never become you!"

"Of course..." Carmilla replied and lowered her staff in dejection. "I'm everything you've hate to become. But have a look at a mirror, you'll see that you become much worse than me. You're not only just a monster but also corrupted, that mark on your body is the sign of you becoming more than a monster."

"If you hate me for becoming a murderer and a monster that obsess with forever beauty. Then I hate you more for becoming much worse than what I've become!" The entire castle began to shake as the orb in Carmilla's staff begun to gather a large amount of magical energy.

Elizabeth summoned her spear and spread out the draconic wings on her back. "You think I'd choose to become like this?!" Her voice is shaking from anger as she said that. "You think I like it having these marks!? I'm was crying for help as that scholar came to me!" She said before looking at Hakuno with tears on her eyes that she's stopping to fall. "I was crying for help…but no one came…not even the person I'm calling for…"

She then threw her spear on the wall resulting in an explosion that created a huge hole inside the Himeji castle. "I hate you all!" She then immediately flew outside the castle.

"You're not going anywhere!" Carmilla said before releasing the magical energy she gathered. Releasing a raging sphere of crimson blood at Elizabeth. The female lancer immediately turns around and summon two speakers on her side and used the microphone on her spear to release devastating and deafening sonic waves at the sphere and evaporated on contact.

"Get out of my sight!" Elizabeth roared with immense anger. The ground began to shake as something big begun to materialize. __"Báthory Erzsébet!"__ She said its name and soon a castle summoned from the existence. The Castle of Čachtice, a demonic castle where hundreds of young girls were tortured to death.

Putting her hands on the microphone. The castle has begun to light up with pink and violet colors. "This is bad, she's going to release her noble phantasm. We need to get out!" Hakuno shouted after feeling an immense gathering of energy at the castle behind Elizabeth.

"There is no way out," Carmilla commented while gazing at the familiar castle, her home. Hundreds of young girls died on that over and their blood is used for a bathtub of blood to maintain power and beauty. "And no place to hide." She said before smiling softly to herself. What a turn of event, she's going to die through the use of that castle.

Sadly she's going to hear her terrible voice first before dying.

"Dammit, I don't think my noble phantasm is going to make it." said the king of the paladins in frustration. Osakabehime felt her knees is shaking as she's waiting for their death. This is all her fault, everyone is going to die because of her selfish request.

What kind of a person she is by putting her friends in danger. Putting the kind paladin to his death. Is she's just going to watch everything unfold? Or will she stop being lazy and do something for once? Taking a deep breath, she places herself in front of the group.

"Stay behind me," She said with a voice of newfound confidence building inside her. "Charlemagne get ready…We're going to take my home back." Thousands of fireflies then begun to surround the castle with their lights. " _ _The Castle of White Egret, this Young Maiden's barrier protects the Cardinal Directions."__ Osakabehime began to chant.

 _"_ _ _This is the Realm of the Dead, where the bird from the far-harbor rises."__

 _"_ _ _I am Hachitendo, Osakabehime of the Hyakki Yakou, one who twinkles forever and ever!"__

Elizabeth took a deep breath before releasing the final touch on her noble phantasm. _"_ _ _Haa!"__ She shouted into the mic and then its sound got amplified by the castle and send hell in Seraph.

 _"_ _ _Protect us from harm, Lord Hachitendo of the White Egret Castle's Hundred Demons…!"__ Osakabehime released her noble phantasm and created a barrier around the Himeji castle just in time before the sonic wave destroyed everything in its path.

Cracks have begun to appear on the barrier, that made Osakabehime show a mild panic on her face, but she stays on the front and protects everyone from Elizabeth's noble phantasm. As long as she is determined to protect everyone inside her home, then the barrier around the castle will be just as strong as her determination.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she saw the paladin smiling at her and look proud at her. "My Himeji castle will be the stronghold, the stronghold for smiles that are worth protecting!" She said before the cracks on the barrier disappear and left no trace of damage.

"What the…" Elizabeth let out in disbelief. Her noble phantasm didn't do anything against that castle. How is that possible? So far nothing had ever managed to survive her noble phantasm. And yet this castle is still standing strong.

Due to her shock, she didn't saw what is coming next. As the barrier has begun to fade away and leave the castle, Charlemagne pointed Joyeuse at the female lancer. A wing made from the weapon of the twelve paladins appears behind him.

 _ _"The holy light that shall never fade, the glowing colors of infinite changing form."__

 _ _"Carve your legends into this blade to prove my Kingly heroics!"__

Raising his sword, the weapons lined up and pointed at Elizabeth.

 _ _"Joyeuse Ordre!"__ He shouted and unleashed the power of Joyeuse and the weapons of the twelve paladins, firing simultaneous beams from all of the weapons against Elizabeth.

* * *

Finding herself awake in the middle of the night. Jeanne d'Arc gets up to her bed and gives up after her tenth attempt of trying to fall asleep. Her mind just can't get any rest from thinking about Ren and Saint George. She wanted to know where they are, there is no way what that sovereign is suggesting is true, the two didn't die.

Saint George took Ren somewhere safe and away from that assassin. He's just good at hiding and that is why they cannot find them. Yes, that must be it. She just needs to find where the two are and tell them that Ren is safe from that servant.

That servant isn't moving anymore, there is no way it could after she burned it to the ground. Ren is safe now, the Moon Cell failed from killing him, she just needs to tell the news to them. Maybe Saint George leaves a clue on where they're at that place where the Ascalon stabbed on the ground.

Changing her clothes, the saint of Orleans made up her mind to sneak outside the church in Lundy in the middle of the night and ride through the forest where the Ascalon is. She's about to open the door but the sound of the windows suddenly opened stopped her.

"Good evening, saints of Orleans. Hopefully, you don't mind us entering your room without permission."

When she turned around, she saw seven hooded figures standing in her room and one who faces is revealed and sitting on her bed. "Oh before I forget, don't disturb our sleeping residence okay?" said the young pleasant boy with shaggy, chin-length brown hair. He looks at the person beside him and gives it a slight nod.

This person then summoned an elongated staff that has flatten gold in both ends and two flatten black metal around the middle. Jeanne doesn't know why, but she can feel something or someone is inside the weapon. Whatever it was, it's giving off a powerful aura.

"What do you want?" She asks with venom at the man sitting on her bed.

The man let out a chuckle before he speaks. "I'm just here for small talk. I can see that you're stress about something. I thought I might able to help, so don't be stiff and relax while having a chat with me. Jeanne d'Arc. I guarantee you, after this chat. You'll be able to find where the boy you love is."

Jeanne doesn't trust this person one bit. Her mind is telling her not to listen to any of his words. But she's cornered right now, the only thing she can do is to listen to him. Who knows maybe she gets something on his mouth that will serve useful to her. "Go ahead…Talk."

"Now that I look closely, that golden color in your eyes and the pale skin on your face blend well to that fierceness in you." The man softly smiles before cross his leg. "Satan did a great job. The seeds are already planted, all that left to do is to watch it grow."

"What are you talking about these seeds?"

"You'll see soon." He said before getting into his feet and walk toward the window. The young man gazes at the beautiful virtual moon above. "Say, do your prayers had been answered? Did your lord save Ren Amamiya?"

The way he said it tickled the saint in the wrong way. She pulled out the sword on her waist and pointed it at the young man. But he keeps his attention on the moon above and didn't feel any threat at the saint, not even the people that came with him remain composed and did not draw their weapons out.

"Who are you to question the lord?"

"I'm nothing but a faithful follower as well." He said before bursting into a peal of laughter, wiping the joyful tears on his eyes, he looks at the saint with a smirk on his face. "Isn't it stupid that after you sacrifice your normal life to serve the Lord, and even help him with his problems. A single prayer to save the boy you loved has been left unanswered. Let's face it, you sacrifice your life for this voice inside your head that pretty much use you."

"Your naive loyalty amused me. I'm sure it's going to break you if the lord you're serving is just a foreign entity all along." The man let out a sigh of contentment.

"Imagine how broken you will be if that is the truth."

"That's not true…the lord isn't…"

The young man walks toward where the saint is. "Of course not…" He said with a smirk on his face. "How about the Moon Cell? Did you answer its call to deal with the threat inside Seraph? But what happened? Why did it killed not only the man you love but also a fellow saint, Saint George?"

"No, they aren't dead…" Jeanne answered with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure? Then what about the sovereign, why did she decided to stop the search? Is it because there is nothing to find anymore?"

"No, she's just-!" She cried out and drop the sword on the floor.

"None of this will ever happen if Ren didn't save France, don't you agree? If he didn't overdo himself from summoning the angels then he would not end up with that condition. If only France can save themselves during that time then maybe he's still here. They take a huge part in why Ren died and why the Moon Cell wanted to kill him."

"They did…?" The saint of Orleans murmured in disbelief while staring on the floor.

"The sovereign said she's going to help in on his condition. But she failed and as the day pass by, Ren's condition become is slowly killing him. If she only did her best then perhaps his still here with you. She as well has a huge part of why Ren died."

"She does…?"

The young man leans closer to the saint and begun to whisper on her ear. "But you also take a huge part in why he died. He joined the sovereign's faction to help you on your mission against Karl, but you didn't do a great job on that. He also saves you many times and what happened in Rome is the last one since it'd killed him."

"No that is not true!" Jeanne replied and covered her ears with her hands. What he said is not true, none of what he said is true!

Chuckling from the slowly breaking image of the saint from denial. The young man index finger touches the girl's forehead. " _ _Everyone__ is to __blame__ for what happened to __Ren__. The Moon Cell, Seraph, everyone, they all need to __pay__ for killing the man you love. Serve __vengeance__ for those who blame, that way you can let go of the __guilt__ from being one of the __reasons__ why he died." He murmured before releasing his finger on her forehead.

"Vengeance…?" Jeanne lowly murmured as the pale skin on her face slowly spread. "Serve…vengeance…everyone…" Her eyes then blackout and collapse on the young man's shoulder.

"For real?... What are we going to do to her?" The person carrying the staff asks behind the pleasant young man.

"Before we watch the chaos these servants could bring. We need to pay a visit those top servants that receives that demon's gift." He said before giving the saint's fallen body at the man. "Let's see, that male servant with the cursed spear, we'll visit him next."

* * *

"Praetor, can you tell us why is she here?" Nero asks while pointing her finger at the infamous idol and her singing rival, Elizabeth. Early morning she's gone panic after seeing that her praetor isn't with her when she wakes up, and imagine how her worried disappear when she heard that her praetor bring a girl home.

What worse is that she bring Elizabeth home!

"It breaks my heart to know that you cheated on me with that airhead and a flat lizard!" Tamamo cried out. Yes, her husband has a handsome soul for a girl, she isn't surprised if there are many females going to get attracted to her. But her dedication to becoming the number one best wife to get cheated on someone like Elizabeth! Her husband needs some explaining to say…

"Master, please explain…" Altera said while staring seriously at Hakuno. That markings on her body are what make her a worse civilization.

"Hmph!" Elizabeth pouted and crossed her arms. Seeing the three servants of Hakuno irritates her, what gives them the position to point their fingers at her. In fact, they should be paying for seeing her, she's an idol for crying out loud! It's pay-per-view.

Regardless, she is mildly curious why the little squirrel brings her here.

Carmilla could only release a sigh of relief. Thankfully those girls' attention is at the foolish girl. What headache it's going to be if they also accused her about something. Anyway, there is something that she notices. That saint she fought in France, wonder why she isn't here.

"Well…" Hakuno tried to think a good way to start her explanation. "Is to help Elizabeth to get rid of Velber's influence." She said before looking at the female lancer. "I'm sorry…you called for my name, but I didn't come. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"But I promise, I'll help you this time. I'll turn you back to normal and then…we can plan your collaboration concert with Nero!"

Elizabeth averted her eyes on the girl. This little squirrel could be stupid some times, she thinks she can erase these markings on her body? What a joke…But then again, the determination on her voice, she isn't joking when she said that. In fact, she is rather serious about that promise.

She isn't expecting much on her, but perhaps those attempts will keep her amused.

"I don't think saber is capable to match my superior performance in stage."

"Umu, such a funny declaration. But you see, Elizabeth, people will rather watch me singing for twelve seconds than your three minutes song." Nero said before puffing to her chest. "It was you who cannot match my marvelous performance!"

"Hey little squirrel, tell this servant of yours that my voice is better than hers."

Hakuno could only let a sheepish smile as a way of replying to Elizabeth. "Are you serious about what you've just said? This foolish girl will only give you a headache." She heard Carmilla's voice asking. "I am. I really mean it when I said it." She answered.

"Eh? Who's this girl?" Tamamo stated in surprise after just noticing the masked woman behind her.

"I see, then good luck to you," Carmilla said before starting to walk away. "Take good care of her. She might not look like it, but there is a kindness on her heart even though it's really small like her chest." She then turned into bats and fly through the opened window.

"What did you say, old hag!" Elizabeth shouted at the Carmilla who leave the group while laughing wholeheartedly.

Tamamo let out a sigh. Guess her husband already decided to help this lizard. She's just gonna accept that she going to live with her in this castle she made. But if she lay a hand on her husband, she cannot promise that lizard won't be fried.

Meanwhile, Bradamante saw the sketches of what Osakabehime's drawing on her notepad or whatever she called on that thing. "Wait is that Charlemagne?" She said so loud that the nearby paladins heard her.

"It's not!" The princess servant replied and hide the thing away from the female paladin. "It just kinda look…like him." She murmured.

Bradamante let out a grin on her face while looking teasingly at the girl. "I see…?" She said and begun to laugh when Osakabehime started to blush and walk away.

She should be more careful about the people around her. Times like this, someone might be behind her and peeking on the sketches she's making for her own published manga. Maybe she needs to get back on the room that Tamamo gives at her and tried to reminisce on the look of the cool protagonist she saw last night.

As she leaves, the door toward the throne room opened, revealing the knight, Gawain, and an unfamiliar person wearing green. The two walked toward the throne on where the sovereign is currently sitting. Gawain lowered his head and bow after reaching the bottom stair of the throne. "My sovereign, this man said he has a piece of important news to tell." He said before sending the man in green a look.

The man took a quick bow, before smiling softly when the sovereign recognizes his face. "Robin!?" He heard from the surprise voice of the girl. How their position suddenly changes, last time they saw each other, he is fighting for his and the old man's life, now that girl is the sole victor of the grail war and now the sovereign of the Moon. "Yo, it's been a while does it, little miss." He said and send a friendly wave at the girl.

"It does!" Hakuno replied in delight at seeing the servant, Robin Hood. "What brings you here?" She said before stepping down to the stairs on the throne and stand face to face on the green archer.

"As that knight said, I have important news to tell." He said before digging into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is an invitation from the king of Conqueror, Iskandar. He wants you and your servants to join them at a party, he has a piece of very critical news you might want to hear. He knows where that king Karl der Große is."

* * *

 _Authors Note: Oh by the way, King Hassan didn't die. Anyway instead of being just a filler chapter, I added more stuff to make it more than a filler chapter and also a look on what is happening outside the land of shadows, hopefully, you all like it! It really knocks my brains out on how I will bring first of the Alters out, well one down and onto the others!_

 _We'll slowly be heading to another arc and getting ready for the upcoming wars of divine beings. Really excited about it! And how Ren's new role is going to play out after his intense training._

 _Also, I think I give another huge hint on who's the villain in this story is._

 _Sadly me updating this story will become random, I'm really going to be busy and I might not have the time to write and update a week. But that will also give me a lot of time to think about what is going to happen in the following chapters._

 _With that, I'm going to answer some of the guest questions from the last chapter._

 _From: Actually Impress (Question: Seeing how creative you're on your work. It_ make _me wonder if_ your _going to make stories that involve Minato/Makoto & Yu Narukami?)_

 _Answer: I do have an idea of stories that involve them. Funny enough if only I'm not focusing on this story, I will write those ideas down (For fun). Like the one with Minato which is called 'The Hero is overpowered but extremely lazy (Or cannot reject a confession) a Persona 3 x Cautious Hero: The Hero Is Overpowered but Overly Cautious (LOL)_

 _Meanwhile for Yu Narukami is a BOFURI: I Don't Want to fight, so I'll Max Out My attack. A Persona 4 x BOFURI: I Don't Want to Get Hurt, so I'll Max Out My Defense. Where Yu Narukami pretty much one-shot everyone._

 _They are still ideas, anyone who's is interested to write any of them is free to do so!_

 _From: Sera (Question: Friendship of Thighs?)_

 _Answer: Base on the web, Scáthach rewarded those finest students some 'Friendship with their thighs' those kinds of intercourse. To be honest, I thought it just a meme or something, but a conversation in FGO between her and Fergus, where she said to him that She does not go after everything that moves, and said she only invited finest warriors to her bedchamber. Well yeah, guess FGO is aware of it._

 _From: Garrick (Question: I hope we get to see more of Ren stealing the hearts of others and reforming them. I'm curious would that be a skill or something? He managed to reform Gilles, I wonder if he would do so for all the other servants Oraclized by Karl? Heck I wonder if he would steal the heart of Scathach?)_

 _Answer: I'm still thinking whether or not give that change of heart skill on Ren (I know it's part of him being a phantom thief, but I'm thinking of something more interesting.) and yeah, we'll see more of his 'steal your heart thievery' once he gets back._

 _From: Yevon (Question: Man I really want to see the tor - training that Ren would go through. The idea of Scathach training Ren to be like that of a God-slayer like her is an awesome idea, but it would be really_ gruelling _for Ren especially with two Scathach. I think Cu Chulainn should praise him for surviving and pity him having to deal with two versions of his teacher. Out of curiosity will there be Skadi appearing too, what with the whole Scathach-Skadi being a thing?)_

 _Answer: I still haven't thought about Skadi at this part of the story, but I will say possibly since she's still Scathach. (Guaranteed if I get her on my FGO N/A account XD, just like what happened to Merlin.)_

 _Also if it's just about skills and persona in P5 Royal, I will use them here once I get my hand on that game._

 _Well, that is all for now! Favorite and Follow the story if you like it and leave a review! Until then bye-bye!_


	24. Chaos Arc: Showtime

****Disclaimer: Persona series and Fate series belong to their respectful and awesome owner. I do not own anything.****

* * *

"People hear what they want to hear, and believe what they want to believe."

\- A pale young man (Persona 3)

* * *

The raven-haired young man falls to the dry ground. He immediately tried to grab the sword beside him, but a crimson-colored spear pointed on his bare neck stops him from doing so. Looking at the owner of the cursed weapon, his gray-colored eyes meet firm ruby-colored pupils. Feeling the spear slowly getting closer to him, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"I concede," Ren said and surrendered to his opponent, the queen of the land of the shadows, Scáthach. Seeing that he cannot do anything to reverse this situation, he admitted his defeat against the woman's superior skills. "I must say, you're improving little by little. But you still need to work on how you wield a sword." He heard from his master as she pulled him back to his feet.

"Swords are different than a knife, bows are different than a modern gun. You need to consider their weight, length, and any other factors that make this weapon different from the other. Once you learn that, I assure you, you will earn the mastery of every weapon you've used." The female lancer said, giving words of advice on her newest student while showing a soft smile on her face as she explains it.

Ren looked at the sword he'd use during their match. "It's length and weight, really thrown me off since I'm used on using a dagger or a knife." He said while remembering the feeling of that sword on his hand. It's heavier and longer than his primary weapon, and without any help from his personas, he cannot use it naturally.

"Then you still need some practices before fully getting used to it," Scáthach commented to the thief. "But that technique almost work, to be honest." During their match, he wields the sword in reverse or what they called an "Icepick" grip and used it against her. It shows astonishing results that surprise her to witness.

But the gap between her skills and he is still there. Hopefully, this training she's giving to him will close that difference, and enough for him to face the challenges awaiting outside this realm.

 **"** ** **Hmm, I can tell that you're impressed."**** Came from the persona version of Scáthach as she went closer to them after watching their match. **"** ** **A trickster never ceases to make an impression. And I'm not saying it because I'm one of your personas, it just what I've observed about you back then and right now here on the Moon."****

"He still has a lot of things to learn if he wants to save both worlds," Scáthach said before turning around and walk away from the two. "But what you've said is true. I'm am impressed with his progression, so keep it up okay? I'll be heading out to prepare the dinner." She said before completely leaving Ren and his persona on their own.

Back then, every time he heard the sentence preparing the dinner from his master. He usually felt a cold running down his spine and hearing the growl of his stomach in protest. That is his body's daily reaction on Scáthach's cooking, but now his body miraculously adapted to her cooking, perhaps his stomach reach the point of being entirely numb or he just lost his sense of taste.

Regardless, he needs to consult his teacher about it. The fact that his body doesn't react about it anymore scares him.

 **"** ** **Enough idling around and let us move on that next lesson."**** The persona Scáthach said as she makes a quick hand gesture on the air and runic symbols appear before her. **"** ** **I can tell that you're already learned more beyond the basics of the usage of Runes. So let us move on the more complicated ones."****

 **"** ** **By using the rune of fire, summon a much more powerful explosion of fire that exceeds the mere firecrackers you've did the other time!"****

"Can I went back to the basics of storing mana on the rune?" Ren asks the female persona.

The persona version of Scáthach looks at the raven-haired thief in disbelief. **"** ** **That again? How many times did you want to go back on the basics? Actually, do not answer, I'm sure you're going to reply 'something witty' again."**** She said with a sign of exhaustion on her voice. Dealing with the trickster's mischievous behavior could be stressing on some people, thank the stars that she's used to it.

Ren felt a bit sorry about the persona, but could not help but to let out a soft smile on his face. Jokes aside, he doesn't know how many times did he ask the persona about this. He stopped counting after knowing that time works differently in this strange land, his master said that perhaps she's training him for almost a year now.

This domain is separated from the others, especially in Seraph. They're either moving too fast or too slow, things will only make sense once he gets back to Seraph.

 **"** ** **As long as you have a good reason for it, then I will allow it."**** Persona Scáthach said before flinching her finger and made the runic symbols disappear.

Summoning his own rune, a blue-colored runic symbol that he familiarize in seeing appeared before him. "It will come in handy, trust me," Ren said before gazing contently at the very first rune he acquired from Scáthach, his teacher and master. He originally uses this rune as a medium of learning how to control the elements inside the runes, since he's just a beginner, he uses his own mana to move it back and forth on him and the rune.

He gasps that basic pretty quickly, but the reason why he keeps getting back to it is to make a proficient way to use it. After surviving that crisis of mana in the past, he learned a valuable lesson on how important that is. And because he learned from it, he's going to do something to avoid it from happening again.

Closing his eyes, he focused and went to his usual routine of controlling the mana inside the rune. Feeling the stored mana sliding onto his body like a drip of water rolling on his skin, and he felt satisfied with how smooth the transition is.

Watching the trickster going through the basics of runes again, the persona version of Scáthach decided to strike up a conversation. **"** ** **How are your hunts against the wraiths and ferocious creature on this land?"**** She asks out of her curiosity.

"Compared to what I've done as a phantom thief before. Wondering around this place is much more dangerous than the metaverse. Hunting for wraiths almost killed me many times." Ren replied while reminiscing on his experience on the hunting ground and all of it wasn't very pleasant memories. "But I still consider myself lucky for surviving all of it."

 **"** ** **Fortune does on your side. But I believe that the experience you've gained from your journey played the most part of your success. Picture my surprise when you've created a number of Megido bombs from scavenging this land, and hearing its explosion on the distance does put me and the heroic version of myself in amusement."****

 **"** ** **We did say to be creative on your hunts."**** Persona Scáthach said before showing a rare genuine smile on her usually stoic face. **"** ** **Just try not to make too much okay? You've already made craters all around this place."**** The persona let out a short giggle as she continues watching the raven-haired thief.

Nodding his head, Ren proceeds to his rune training and begun to think of a way to make use of this rune. As moment pass and the amount of mana stored on the rune grew, someone on the sea of souls begun to nag him. He's not calling anyone right now, but whoever it is, it is persistent on getting out. It very rare occasion, but maybe whoever it was has something to say at him.

However, his guts are saying no.

Letting a sigh escape on his mouth, the persona he currently summoned returned to the sea of souls before a mask appeared on his face. The mask then lit up in azure-colored flame and he let out the persona that wants to be summoned. As the flame went behind him and begun to completely materialize.

But then went into a stupor when there is no persona appeared before him. He was sure it got summoned, but its whereabouts are unknown. "What happened?" Ren let out of disbelief. "Where is it-?!" He stops himself from the mid-sentence as the thief felt the persona's aura from the distance.

A menacing aura mixed with haughty and lustful personality in the form of a curvaceous woman that likes snake and lovingly calling for his attention for some time now.

"Why didn't I listen to my guts…" Ren lowly complained under his breath as he dejectedly follows where the woman's aura is.

* * *

As he saw the woman notice his presence, Ren put up a brave stance and face the persona that he unknowingly summoned. Staring at the mother of many demons, he's been trying his utmost best to avoid calling the persona, not because of the title she holds, but because of something else.

 **"** ** **I've been waiting for you…"****

He heard from the persona and saw the gaze of discontent at her. The massive serpent on her shoulder is looking at him like a predator waiting for its prey.

 **"** ** **You think that courageous act of yours will save you from me? No, it doesn't. In fact, it only makes me want to taste you- no I mean to test you…!"****

Hearing that, Ren about to promptly turn around and leave her alone. But unfortunately for him, the humongous serpent on the woman's shoulder already latched onto him and forbid his movement. The serpent is looking at him like its smirking at his situation and before he could protest, he got interrupted when he felt another body latched onto him.

"Let me go, Lilith!" He said at the woman behind him. But the woman didn't heed his words, instead, she pressed her almost naked body into him. "Such a cruel thing to say over the beautiful woman that is embracing you with warm love." He heard from the persona as the thief felt her hand under his chin.

Seeing the unmasked face of the trickster, Lilith could not help but admire the charm beneath his mask. **"** ** **Is it just me or you've become even more handsome than before?"**** She said with a smile on her face. **"** ** **I was against the training under those 'woman' at first. But seeing the healthy condition on your body, I say that my desire for you grew more than before."****

Pushing the raven-haired thief on the ground. Lilith put herself at the top of the laying young man. **"** ** **I am thou…thou art I…"**** She said while letting out the desire in her voice. **"** ** **Known as the first woman ever created and lived in the everlasting paradise of Eden, I possess all the qualities that a woman would ever want."**** Her face then slowly inching closer toward the man's face.

 **"** ** **But that is all just a history now. I've become much greater than the person I despise. An introduction isn't very needed between the two of us."****

 **"** ** **But I wanted to hear you say my name once again. I want you to whisper lovingly the name Lilith onto my ears, and I'll assure you, what about to happen between us is something we both never forget…"****

As their lips about to touch each other, Lilith stops after feeling another presence near them. "This isn't the appropriate place for the two of you to do that kind of lustful act." She heard a woman voice in front of them. Raising her head, she saw a woman with long purple hair, clad with tight looking armor, and a crimson spear on hand.

"You're Lilith correct? Well, you are interrupting his training, so I ask you to let go of him." Scáthach said while looking at the demoness with a cold piercing stare.

The persona returned a superior gaze at the female lancer. **"** ** **You're interrupting a tender moment between us. Serving your death is too kind for a punishment. Then again you've done more than just interrupting us."**** Lilith said with hateful venom on her voice. Even the massive serpent is giving a scornful look at Scáthach.

"Death?" Scáthach softly asks before softly smiling at the persona. "I don't think that is a punishment for an immortal like me." She said before snapping her finger.

Lilith felt the young man below her suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke completely faded, she saw the woman holding a mouse with her finger. "You're going to double the following training after this." She heard from Scáthach talking at the mouse she carrying.

 **"** ** **What did you do to my beloved trickster?!"****

"I've come up with this punishment of turning him into a mouse every time he did something wrong or failing to follow my instructions. Not only he skips his training, but also whether or not he's committed to it, he's about to do something carnal with a woman." Scáthach replied explaining the reason for the thief punishment.

Ren who transformed into a mouse let out a squeak as if defending himself from the accusation.

"Even if you're not. You still going to get punished, consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to let you hunt a wraith in that form." Scáthach said before putting the mouse on her shoulder. She then faces the demoness persona who's looking at her in pure disbelief. "What is your purpose here?" The queen asks the original demon.

 **"** ** **It doesn't concern you**** _ _woman__ ** **. It is only between us, his personas, and him."**** Lilith answered as she recovers her composure from what she has witnessed. **"** ** **Turn him back to his original form and leave this place so I could tell him the important message he needed to hear."****

Looking at the mouse on her shoulder. Scáthach shakes her head in disagreement at the demoness. "It's my duty as a teacher to not only teach her students but also to protect them from harm. Seeing how you harass him earlier, I cannot let you be alone with him."

Before the persona could curse her with words, Scáthach interrupted her. "Also as his master, I think it should not be only between you and him. Since it involves my servant, then it is only fair if I also know about this important message from the sea of souls." She said before looking once again at the mouse on her shoulder. "You agree, right?"

The mouse nodded its head in agreement before staring at the female persona.

 **"** ** **Goodness, even though you're in that form. You still have that gaze that I'd love that most."**** Lilith replied before clearing her throat to continue. **"** ** **During your confrontation with the primordial demon back in the sea of souls. He said my name and Samael, does he not? Well, the reason why I am here is because of that."****

 **"** ** **If you want to see him, then I'll tell you where he is and the other fallen angels."**** She said before clapping her hand. The ground then shakes as a massive summoning circle appeared on the ground behind the persona. A structure in the form of a grand and beautiful tower begun to make its existence on the land of the shadows.

 **"** ** **This is the tower that houses the watchers. Angels that are tasked to watch over humanity, but because of a rebellion that leads them on a twisted fate. They've become fallen and a relic of their past selves."**** Lilith said as she introduces the tall structure behind her.

 **"** ** **You can find Samael and his fellow angels inside this tower."**** The demoness then expresses a look of trouble on her face as she looks at the transformed trickster. **"** ** **But know that there are challenges waiting inside the tower. They aren't there to welcome you, they're here to test you, Ren Amamiya."****

 **"** ** **Also it is not only him and the other high ranking fallen angels are waiting inside. But also**** _ _him.__ **"**

"Him?" Scáthach asks in wonder who the persona had emphasized on her statement.

 **"** ** **The trickster knew who it was. After all,**** _ _he__ ** **symbolizes the end of his journey. And also, I think Samael is interested to meet the one who've become the trickster's master."**** Lilith then turned around and face the tower, with a quick hand gesture, the door of the tower opened while revealing a bright light inside the structure. **"** ** **If you reach**** _ _him__ ** **, then it indicates that you're ready to face the world outside this land."****

 **"** ** **The two of you could come inside, but I advise you to take a grand amount of preparation against the beings inside."**** She said before glancing at the female servant and the transformed trickster behind her. **"** ** **If the challenge is too much for you two, then you are free to make an escape and try again once you ready."****

"I see. We'll try and check the tower right now if you do not mind." Scáthach said as she walks toward the shining entranceway of the tower. Accompanied by Ren who's still on his mouse form, she let herself inside and her vision meet a blinding light.

It probably not a good idea to blindly went inside after hearing the warnings of the demoness persona. But to her defense, how could they prepared over something if they have no idea what it was. Besides, hearing a fallen angel waiting inside to challenge them, then her warrior spirit wanted to see what these beings are capable of.

If things ended up badly, the demoness said they could escape and try again once they're ready. Surely she and her pupil could come up with a quick escape route.

Slowly her vision returned to normal and the light that blinds her begun to fade. She saw a grand hall that has another door waiting at the end. There are also pillars with angelic statues on the top that are lined up on the side. This is what she pictures of a home of a god, everything is grand looking, very different from her own fortress.

"The space inside looks very different for the interior of a tower." She softly whispered before feeling a small movement on her shoulder. Seeing that Ren is still in the form of a mouse, she picks him up before murmuring the words to dispel his transformation.

With a puff of smoke that quickly disappeared, Ren returned to his normal form. But the look on his face is displeased on the cruel punishment that his teacher came up with. However, this isn't the place or time for that. Remembering Lilith's words before they entered, there are fallen angels waiting for them inside, there is also __him__ waiting inside this tower.

Unsure of what __he__ wanted, the thief obliviously knew that only by meeting __him__ inside this tower, then he'll know what this is all about. Not only that he also needs to get the fallen angels on his side and get their help against the army of gods and goddesses.

"Here," said Scáthach as she gives the thief a dagger and a modern gun. "Before we proceed, know that if things get out of hand. We will make an escape and try again once we're both ready, alright?"

Nodding his head in understanding, the two walk through the hall in anticipation of any possible event that may happen. As they got closer in the middle, a pillar of azure-colored flame stops them from their tracks. The flame then began to materialize a humanoid being that has a devil looking tail.

 ** **"I'm honestly only expecting one, but I take what is given to me."**** The being said as its body appeared from the flame. **"** ** **I've been waiting for this moment ever since Azazel assigned me to become a guardian of this floor."**** He has a purple face and a long pointy nose, light green colored hair and two sets of small horns. The ember pupil of his has a different color from the green-colored eyes that are all over his body.

 **"** ** **You've made me wait for a while, but atlas the days of thinking whether or not I'm going to go insane are over."**** He said before spreading his arms wide revealing sharp claws that match the armaments that attached to his body.

 **"** ** **I am thou…thou art I."****

 **"** ** **I'm the infamous rebellion and the leader of a group called the Grigori. My name is Shemhaza, I have come to test the prisoner of fate and his immortal master. May my personal hell come to an end on this battle."**** The persona named Shemhaza introduces himself while showing a wide grin of excitement over his face.

After looking at the grand-looking door behind the persona. Scáthach shifted her attention to the leader of Grigori. "I'm assuming that the other fallen are waiting at the higher floor, and our only way of getting up there is by beating the assigned 'guardian' of this level. Am I right?" She asks the being for confirmation of her assumption.

 **"** ** **You're absolutely correct!"****

"Then let us start this battle," Scáthach said before summoning two replicas of the crimson curse spear on her hands. But before she could into a battle against the fallen being, the voice of her pupil stopped her from engaging.

"I still don't understand the meaning of this, Lilith said you're all here to test me, but she didn't say anything about what kind of test you fallen wanted in me. Is this a test of power, will, or conviction?" Ren said at the persona who sent him a smirk before answering.

 **"** ** **We fallen know everything, we possess infinite knowledge about everything. Obliviously there's nothing you know that we still aren't aware of. But we fallen are still hunger for the craving of expanding our understanding. This is why this test we're giving to you has no specific subject. They might end up being random, but I assure you that it will help you greatly."****

The fallen then started gathering energy that makes the entire room shake. **"** ** **There is a reward waiting at you once you've met**** _ _him__ ** **, that should give you the motivation to make it on top."**** He said before releasing a line of powerful lightning at the two.

Ren and Scáthach immediately jump on the side to avoid getting fried by the lightning. The lancer then dashed toward the persona, raising the crimson spear on her other hand, she flashed and thrust the spear toward the fallen heart. But a powerful gust of unforgiving wind throw her up in the room ceiling, she tried to recover quick to retaliate, but the persona manipulates the wind and forcefully pull her down and crush onto the floor.

Summoning his persona, Arsene, the raven-haired thief fired a curse spell called Eiha at their opponent. A small raging black flame hit the fallen and spread its burning hatred all over Shemhaza's body. However, the flame quickly extinguishes and doesn't look like it has any effect on the being at all.

 **"** ** **Surprise that it didn't work? Well after I've become a fallen angel, my body adapted from the darkness."**** The persona said before surrounding himself with pillars of lightning. Alongside his wholehearted laugh, he released the pillars of lighting that traveled through the entire room.

Ren being aware of his surroundings, he uses the grappling hook and pulled himself out of the danger. While in the air, he started firing his gun at fallen. Shemhaza shielded himself with his arms, the fallen having a hard time pinpointing the thief's location as he is swinging all around the place while shooting bullets at him.

But the fallen is an experienced warrior and also sharp in combat. Waiting for an opening, he charges up a ray made from lighting and fired it at the thief when he's about to use the grappling hook to change location. Ren got taken by surprise, he immediately changes his persona to negate the lighting coming at him.

Falling through the floor, Ren's body is in mild pain as the surge of electricity run on his system. Unfortunately, he's not quick enough to change and use a persona that can nullify the attack entirely. Instead, he only manages to lessen its damage to his body.

Shemhaza's about to charge toward the thief and inflict physical pain this time. But stopped when he saw a glimpse of crimson color flying at him. He tried to react, but he isn't fast enough as Scáthach successfully marked an x slash onto his chest before kicking him flat and crush on the nearest wall.

Summoning five replicas of the Gáe Bolg floating behind her. She pointed her finger at where the fallen had crush, before one by one, the spears launch like a missile at Shemhaza location.

 **"** ** **Goddamn, that hurts."**** She heard the being voice as he appeared at the dust of smoke. His body is impaled with the spears, but somehow his still standing straight. **"** ** **The trickster going to learn a lot from you."**** The fallen then pulled the spears out of his body and dropping them to the ground.

 **"** ** **You'll also learn a thing or two at him."**** He said before creating a whip from the lightning. With a few test swing, the being weapon destroyed everything that it touches. Satisfied on the damage it cause, Shemhaza then swings the lightning whip toward the female lancer.

Scáthach though she still enough time to avoid it. But she didn't expect it to come so fast at her. Steeling herself from what about to happen, she felt something pulled her body out of the whip's way. "Are you okay?" She heard the thief voice beside her.

"I am." She replied before Ren put her feet on the ground. Not expecting to get carried in bridal style out from harm's way, the female lancer cleared her throat before recovering her composure and going into her fighting stance. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome," Ren answered before gazing over the fallen who's currently swinging the whip made from lighting and waiting for them to make their move. "He's a tough one. Getting closer to him isn't easy as well."

Nodding her head, the female lancer has begun to think of a plan for an effective approach. "His usage of lighting and wind element is incredible. Not only that it seems he has great endurance and could take a lot of hits before we take him down. His physical strength, on the other hand, is still a mystery, but I don't think blindly testing his strength is a good idea."

"I can go and test his strength since I have personas that can negate any physical form of attacks and lessen its effect. But I cannot properly get the full idea of his strength because of it." Ren said as he and his master is watching at what the persona is doing.

"How about we do what we did earlier? I'll go distract him and you find an opening. I think that is our only way of getting closer to him." The thief asks his master. Even though it's unintentional, what they did earlier cause damage to the fallen angel.

"Very well. Let us do that."

Using the grappling hook once again, the raven-haired thief swings around the fallen angel while shooting bullets at him. **"** ** **Finally! I was about to make my move at you two!"**** He heard from Shemhaza as he shows a smirk on his face.

"Arsene!" Ren shouted before the gentleman thief appears in the existence and fly straight at the infamous rebel. Sending a round-horse kick at the side of Shemhaza's face, Arsene wipes the grin out of the fallen face. "Enough…! Go forth Bicorn!" As the gentleman thief consumed by the azure-colored flame, Arsene then got replace by a demonic-looking unicorn with two horns.

Shemhaza then got rammed by the beast, not wanting to lose against a lowly creature, the fallen grab the Bicorn's horn and thrown him toward the swinging thief. "Return!" He said before the demonic beast faded and went back to the sea of the souls. Landing on his feet, Ren wields the dagger that Scáthach give to her and dashed toward the fallen.

Being a quick and nimble type of fighter, the trickster moves around the fallen while sending quick slashes at him. But Shemhaza keeps his guard up and shield himself with his arms. 'I should be careful, he's probably waiting for an opening.' Ren thought to himself as he slides under the fallen's leg before shooting full rounds of his gun magazine at his chest and swiftly gets back to his feet with a smooth handstand.

'Scáthach I hope you're ready.' As he about to summon another persona. Ren saw a glimpse of Shemhaza's wide grin as he lowers his arms before charging and passes through him. 'What!?' He exclaimed internally from surprise, did the fallen miss him?

Looking behind him, he saw the fallen keep running and surround himself with lightning surging all over his body. "Scáthach…!" He shouted after a moment of realization of what is Shemhaza planning to do.

Scáthach heard her pupil's voice and quickly jump away from the persona. But she felt something latched on her feet, a whip made from lightning coiled on her feet that release powerful electricity as it swings her body and crushes toward the pillars lined up on the room.

Ren tried to stop Shemhaza from what his doing, using every bullet and Arsene at him. But the fallen focus is clearly at the female lancer, even if he momentary stop, he keeps his hold at the lancer and didn't let her go.

 **"** ** **How will you change a person's view in life when this person lives long enough to hate it?"**** Shemhaza asks the raven-haired thief standing behind him.

 **"** ** **Me, on the other hand, live for who knows how long and never in my mind that I'd think that I hate my life. What do you think the difference between this person and me?"**** He said before the handle of this whip his use started to glow in bluish light.

Ren suddenly falls to his knees as he felt his mana slowly depleting. "What is happening…?" He asks with a low voice. Trying to figure out the reason for it, the fallen angel, Shemhaza, answered the thief's confusion.

 **"** ** **I'm absorbing your master mana. Since you're her servant, it is going to affect you as well. But then again, it's not only mana that you two have shared..."**** The fallen angel then smiled in amusement as he let go of the female lancer. **"** ** **What a turn of event, huh? The immortal queen of the land of shadows…"****

Slowly getting back to her feet, Scáthach stared viciously at the persona. "You know?" She asks and receives a scornful laugh coming from the leader of the Grigori.

 **"** ** **I think only the trickster isn't aware of it."****

"What are you talking about?" Ren said as his confusion about what the two are talking about grew. "What is it something that I'm not aware of?"

 **"** ** **Remember what I've said earlier? About that person that lives long enough to hate life and how will you change it? Well, Trickster, I'm not looking for an answer, I'm looking for a result of it."**** Shemhaza said before he has begun to gather a large amount of electrical energy inside the room.

Seeing the entire place begun to shake. Ren called out his master and get her attention. "I think we should go. He took a large amount of mana on us." He said before looking at the door behind him. "Let us run our way out of here and try again when we're ready."

Scáthach stared at the fallen angel whose face is painted with its wide grin. She isn't the type of person to back down on a fight, but her student has a valid point, they cannot fight this being in this condition. Also, she cannot let herself die…not at this moment.

Nodding her head toward the thief, the two of them run through the door they used to get inside the tower and made their escape, leaving Shemhaza alone while laughing wholeheartedly. **"** ** **Indeed, what a turn of event, huh? The immortal queen of the land of shadows…"****

* * *

 _ _The sky above is painted with the color of fiery ember. Somewhere on the field in Erin, two equally skillful warriors are fighting each other to death, one is clad in a blue-colored suit while the other is wearing a similar suit but instead of blue its white.__

 _ _As their battle about to its climax, the blue-clad warrior resort in using a crimson-colored spear that instantly plunges into the chest of the other warrior and pierces the heart inside it. The warrior in white falls to its knees while bleeding to death.__

 _"_ _ _She didn't teach me that…" The warrior said before falling into internal slumber.__

 _ _The last one standing warrior look at the lifeless body of the young man. "…" Kneeling to the ground, the warrior in the blue armor notices a shiny object at the man's hand, a golden ring. A familiar ring he gives to the woman that bears his child. Which means, this young man is…__

 _"_ _ _Pathetic…"__

 _ _Why did he that to his own child? Why is he smiling from seeing his son lifeless body?__

 _ _What is wrong with him!?__

 _ _Planting the crimson spear at the young man lifeless body. The warrior in blue smile wickedly before turning around. "What…?" The warrior let out in disbelief in seeing the grotesque. Behind him was a mountain of corpse piled at each other and getting burned.__

 _ _Who did this? What monster did this to these people?!__

 _"_ _ _No…" He whispers to himself when he notices something else. "This isn't happening…" He said before walking toward a body impaled near the mountain of corpses. There he saw all the people that know him and become friends with him.__

 _ _Even the warrior that eventually becomes his brother-in-arms, all of them are nothing but a lifeless corpse that brutally impaled. The woman that he cannot kill, her body suffer that same fate of these people while getting feasted by hungry crows.__

 _"_ _ _Who should I kill next…"__

 _ _Did he say that?__

 _"_ _ _Who should we kill next…"__

 _ _Why is he feeling himself smiling, why is he laughing while surrounded by the lifeless body of people he cared about!__

 _ _What is wrong with him?__

 _"_ _ _Now, why don't we start at you?"__

 _ _Is he looking at him?__

 _ _The blue armor that the warrior is wearing faded and change into something menacing…and monstrous. A monster with a black spiked tail while its body is covered with strange patterns of tattoos.__

 _ _Is that him? No, that cannot be! This creature is a monster! Far from what he really is!__

 _"_ _ _Die…" The monster said before his vision went black.__

"No!" Cú Chulainn shouted as he woke up in cold sweat. Breathing heavily, the lancer servant felt his body is shaking from having that nightmare. Wiping the sweat on his head, he looked at his own hand and saw it still normal, different from that monster on that dream.

Letting a sigh of relief escape on his mouth. He stared at the Gáe Bolg that is on the ground. Lately, he's been having dreams about his life as a human, but this dream eventually turning into a nightmare, distorted even.

"Something is wrong with you." Cú Chulainn said at the spear, this thing started to happen after that flood in Rome. Whenever he touched the spear, his feeling his mind becoming twisted from the hatred and rage coming at the spear. "I better find her, she's the only one who could fix you." Standing back to his feet, he realizes that its already midnight and he fell asleep in the middle of a forest.

"They probably went to that king's invitation without me." He said after remembering that Hakuno asks all of them to come with her at Iskandar party or whatsoever. Stretching his arms, he felt good after hearing his bone-cracking and blood pumping. "There is nothing to do here, might as well join them to get my mind off with something."

As he's about to pick up the spear on the ground. His instinct kicked in and he jumps away from danger and avoided the thing that had crushed. "What the?!" He said while covering his eyes from the dust of smoke.

"Who the heck are you!" He asks as a silhouette figure appeared inside the smoke. "Huh?" This feeling, a divine being, a God! The lancer immediately grabs the crimson spear on the ground and went into a fighting stance. 'What is a divine being doing here?!'

As the smoke of dust begun to fade, the air temperature drop before a gust of chilling air sent toward the blue-clad lancer. Cú Chulainn keeps his footing steady and grits his teeth from the cold. "Who are you!" He shouted at the silhouette that slowly revealing itself from the fading smoke.

A figure wearing silk white robe while hiding its face under a hood. He cannot fully tell if it was a male or a female, the only thing he can get about this figure is that it's using a sword. An oddly spiral-looking sword, that is radiating with divinity, a divine weapon similar to what Karna and Arjuna have.

Not answering his question, the mysterious god swings its sword and the ground below the lancer spawned a glacier that imprisoned the servant in the spot. "Damn it!" Cú Chulainn angrily said as he destroyed the ice that is surrounding him and jumped away from the divine being. 'What does this guy want with him?'

"Have this!" Dashing toward the hooded figure, he sent a powerful strike and thrust at his opponent. The two danced around the field while throwing blows at each other. Even though he has a more superior-close combat skill, his opponent manages to keep up with him without dropping a sweat. 'This won't work, I need to think of something against this guy!'

Quickly switching on using one hand for the spear, he uses the other in an attempt to cast a runic spell at the mysterious being. But he got interrupted when a purple-colored thread appeared on the ground and coiled to his body. "What the hell?! There is another one!" He said after sensing another divine being near him.

The Child of light tried to break out from the threads around his body but to no avail, it didn't work. "What do you guys want with-?" Feeling a finger on his forehead, Cú Chulainn stopped and stared at the young man smiling in front of him.

"Good evening, this is our first time meeting each other, no? Nonetheless, I am here to free you from yourself." said the unnamed young man at the lancer.

As soon as he said that, the god he fought earlier and another six hooded figure clad in white-colored silk robe appeared behind the young man. Cú Chulainn could not believe it, staring at the ground before him in disbelief, all of them are divine beings.

"Oh? It seem you can tell what we are? Impressive, that saint we visited the other day didn't even notice it." The young man said while showing a genuine smile on his face. "If you're in disbelief in seeing a group of Gods and Goddesses, just wait until you've seen my army of divine beings. That is only if you're still alive when I started conquering this world."

"Army of divine beings…" Cú Chulainn whispered under his breath. Is this man insane or is he just playing with him? There is no way divine beings will work together and become an army. "You must be out of your mind. Then again I can tell behind that smile of yours is the insanity inside you."

The young man turns his smile into a more sheepish one. "Really? I think the two of us could get along." He said with a soft kind voice before looking straight into his eyes. "But between you and I, who do you think will go through the path of madness first?"

"What are you-?" Once again the blue lancer got interrupted before he could finish his question. The finger that is on his forehead pressed deeper that he can feel the young man's nail is cutting his skin.

"Oh child of light, why are you fighting for the sovereign side when your people need you?"

"Did you forgot your destiny as the shield of Ulster?" The young man said before chuckling softly. "But then again, where does that fate of yours lead you too?"

"Shut up!"

The young man's smile then slowly changes into a more wicked one after seeing the lancer's anger building up. "Let me help you in the way I can. Your fate is too cruel so allow me to change it…Even the feeblest existence can gain tremendous power once the chains on its heart are broken. And the chain that is holding you down is your own light."

"Change your __destiny__ child of light. Don't become the __shield__ that protects Ulster, instead become the __beast__ that will hunt down those who will __befall__ harm to your people, and become their __king__ to save them from themselves. Listen well, extinguish the light inside you and let the darkness consume you." He whispered before giving the crimson spear at the lancer.

From there on, lancer dive to his memories and witness that day he'd become Cú Chulainn…No-, Mad King Cú Chulainn.

 _ _A group of men went outside the house after hearing a howl of agony. Culann, a master blacksmith and the owner of the house knew who's howl it was. It was from the guard dog that protecting his home, a guardian that strength is equal to ten men.__

 _"_ _ _Who are you boy?" He asks the young man standing at the dying dog. He cannot tell the expression of the young man as he downcast his face. A tap on his shoulder made him look at the man behind him.__

 _ _King Conchobar, the ruler of the northern kingdom of Ulster, sent the blacksmith a carefree smile as he speaks. "The lad's name is Sétanta, his the young warrior I'm talking about." The king said before walking toward the young man. "I'm expecting you to be late, but I've never expected you to arrive here looking all so bloody, wash your body and get rid of the blood on you."__

 _ _Culann notices something, looking at the guard dog, he saw that its blood only started to spill on the ground. The young boy is soaked in fresh blood, blood that didn't come from him killing the guardian.__

 _"_ _ _Where are your friends' lad? I thought I've told you to invite them as well."__

 _"_ _ _Stand back your highness. There is something wrong with that boy." Culann said and warned the king who's turn his back on the boy.__

 _"_ _ _What are you talking about-…" The king suddenly coughs blood as a hand pierce through his chest. Culann watches in horror how the mighty king falls to the ground without any sign of life. Then after that, all he remembers are people screaming as they're running for their lives before his eyes shut.__

Cú Chulainn felt his mind is swimming in a vortex. The young man's voice is echoing inside him. "Beast? King? Destiny…?" He let out softly as his body slowly consumed by the crimson spear and begun to spread in his body. "You'll…going…to pay…for this." He said before falling unconscious.

Laughing softly, the young man turns around and faces the seven divine beings behind him. "One the king of the knights left before we could watch the chaos that will happen…" He said before looking at the moon shining beautifully at the sky. "I don't believe that you're dead. So you better hurry before its too late, Joker."

* * *

"Hey, Scáthach." The queen of the land of the shadows suddenly breakout from her thoughts after hearing the voice of her newest apprentice. "I think you've put the entire jar of salt onto that." She heard from the young man as he pointing at her hand. Following where he's pointing at, she immediately drops the jar and places it at the top of the stove.

"It still should be edible…?" She said while looking at the milky colored soup inside the pot. "A little bit of sodium won't hurt." The lancer then turns off the rune she's using in cooking.

 **"** ** **Goodness. This isn't what I imagine of vegetable soup."**** The persona version of Scáthach said with a low voice as she stared at her other version's creation.

As the scent of the soup entered his nose, it reminded him of the smell of the ocean, that should be enough to tell the danger of tasting her salted soup. Ren let out a sigh after hearing his master statement. "Just what exactly is your definition of a little bit?" He asks and saw a glimpse of the woman's bashful side as she crosses her hand in mild embarrassment.

"It would be a waste to throw away this…soup." Scáthach tried to explain at the young man. Seeing his deadpan look at her, she needs to come up with something more valid. "We don't have any salt anymore. So you better savor this, since this might be your last time tasting it."

"Also, what else are you going to eat beside this?"

Ren look around the kitchen and saw his salvation on the rice cooker. "We can make rice balls for today's dinner." He said before searching through the cabinet for a bag of seaweed. "This should be enough." The thief utters as he grabs the bag his searching for.

"Also, I think it's about time you two learned how to cook." He commented before facing the two Scáthach behind him. "Making a rice ball is frankly easy, I think you two will learn it quick." He said before grabbing an apron and turning off the fire coming from the rune.

 **"** ** **You don't need to teach me anything. I'm just a persona, learning how to cook won't give me any benefits."**** The persona said while showing a soft smile on her face. When she looks at the other version of herself, her eyes went wide from surprise when she's gone on her side. She then saw her standing beside the raven-haired thief and tying the apron she's going to use.

Ren couldn't help himself but smile from the eagerness that his master is showing. Did no one ever try to offer her a cooking lesson? Regardless, if Scáthach learned how to cook then he's going to eat food again. It seems like a win-win situation for him.

"With or without benefits, you're going to learn how to make rice ball." He said before walking toward the persona and grabbing her hand toward the table where he put the rice cooker. "So just follow what I'm doing, alright?" He then opened the rice cooker and scoop portion of the cooked rice and put it in on a clean bowl.

"There is still some salt left on the jar so let's use it," Ren instructed at the two and put a little amount of salt on the bowl. He then picks the rice in his one hand and formed it into a triangle shape. After that, he made a well in the middle of the rice ball and place a bonito flakes in it before closing the well. "After that just reshape and wrap it with a sheet of roasted seaweed." He said and present a perfectly looking rice ball at the two.

The two Scáthach look at the rice ball in pure awe that made Ren laugh and smile sheepishly. "Can I taste it?" Scáthach asks the raven-haired thief. Seeing him giving her permission, the lancer picks up the food and took her first bite in it. Little did she know, after her first bite, she took several more and consumed the rice ball that Ren made. It was delicious! She hasn't tasted anything this good for a long time.

 **"** ** **I wished you share at least a portion of it."**** Persona Scáthach commented at the girl beside her.

Scáthach stands to her feet and looks straight into Ren's eyes. "I want to make something as delicious as that!" She said with a sense of strong motivation in her voice. "Become my teacher on cooking!"

 **"** ** **I must be dreaming…did I really heard that?"****

"Of course." Ren answer and agree to his master request. He then hands over all the material they need to make a rice ball. "Just remember what all the steps I've just did earlier, alright?" He said and the two nodded their heads and begun their attempt on making their very first rice ball.

A moment later.

"Well, at least you two got one almost perfect rice ball," Ren said and compliment the two while having a genuine smile on his face. Out of ten attempts they'd made, they only got one right. He isn't an artist like Yusuke who will complain about shapes, the two made the rice ball flat and oval, they definitely need a bit more practice.

The taste, on the other hand, could require some adjustment. The two most of the time put too much salt and sometimes stuffed the rice ball with bonito flakes. Regardless, practice makes perfect. "We'll try again tomorrow, so don't worry."

Scáthach stared happily at the almost perfect rice she made. "I could not believe I'd made this." She said while showing a lovely smile on her face. It would be a waste if she doesn't eat it, but she cannot help but feel proud of herself. "How I wish my daughter would be here to see this rice ball I've made. I bet she would not believe it as well."

"You have a daughter?" Ren asks the female lancer. It's his first time ever hearing about it.

Nodding her head, Scáthach answered the thief curiosity. "Yes, her name is Uathach, she's the guardian waiting on the front gate of this fortress and also a residence of this place." She said while going through a trip on her memory about her beautiful and brave daughter. "Well, she isn't here anymore. It would be interesting if you meet her."

"But your flirty attitude might cause a bit of drama. She's a married woman after all." Scáthach laughs on her own statement. What a headache that would have been if that ever happened. "You look surprised? Or perhaps you're interested not in my daughter but to me? Remember I'm still your teacher and your master."

Ren's face flushed from his master statement. Clearing his throat he recovered from the embarrassment and made his reply. "That's the best part," Ren said while feeling himself chuckling and smirking softly from that comment of him.

Now it's Scáthach face turn to flushed, even the persona version of herself is hiding its face from embarrassment. How can he say that with a straight face?

"It was a joke, but your comment proves your flirty attitude." She said and heard the young man laughing softly.

"Sorry, I can't promise that it will be the last though," Ren replied and the three of them smiled at each other. "About Shemhaza, I think we're ready to face him again." He said at his master. They've been training much harder after suffering defeat at the hand of that fallen angel. He spends days of training and undergoes a lot of lessons from the two Scáthach. Runes, weapon mastery, even physical attributes, he improves a lot from before.

He even started fighting powerful wraith and come up victorious. This time, they have a better shot on fighting Shemhaza.

"You're right, we're ready to face that angel once again." Scáthach reply in agreement toward the thief. She's there and watches Ren's progression from the start. He isn't the same phantom thief that started his training here, he is getting closer to the completion of his training.

Even she went into training to beat that fallen angel. She's eager to have another clash with Shemhaza. This time, they will come up on top and proceed to the higher floor.

"Then we'll go after we have a rest. Lilith said that I only need to summon her if we want to enter the tower again." Ren said in satisfaction with their agreement. "Guess I'll go early to bed." He then stands up and about to go on his room but the voice of his master stops him.

"Before you go. I like you to listen to my proposal," said Scáthach before shifting her attention to her persona version. "Listen closely, not only this is our best chance against Shemhaza, but this will also become part of your identity as a servant."

* * *

Hiding behind the pillar. Joker and Scáthach waited for the beam of lightning to stop. **"** ** **This is fun!"**** They heard from the fallen angel as his laughing gleefully. The two looks at each other, seeing they're bruises all over their body, Joker summoned a persona to treat their wounds.

"Media." He said at the fairy persona. The persona then showered the two with shining glitters that heals their body. Seeing her job is done, the fairy returned to the sea of souls.

The two then nodded to each other before leaving the pillar in a separate direction. The fallen angel saw their move, but he decided to focus his attacks at the female lancer that is approaching him, grinning to himself, he sends a powerful line of lightning toward the queen of this strange land.

"Come forth! Take-Minakata." Joker calls the persona's name and immediately came to his side. The Japanese war god appeared in front of Scáthach and deflected the line of ravaging lightning back to Shemhaza.

The fallen angel guard himself from his own attack. **"** ** **Rargh!"**** He shouted before the lightning disperses into thin air. **"** ** **You think my own attack could work on me? Well, think again."**** He said at the phantom thief who didn't look surprised by what happened. In fact, he's smirking at him, a smirk from cockiness but full of confidence.

Hearing a sound of chuckle below him, Shemhaza saw the beautiful woman with two crimson spears on her hand. "A little bit of smoke shouldn't distract you from what's coming next." The woman said before kicking the fallen angel to his chin and sent him flying through the ceiling.

Summoning dozens of replicas of the cursed spear. She sent all of them flying toward Shemhaza who's just about to fall on the ground. Each spear exploded upon impact and put the fallen angel in the air a bit longer before falling the ground and created a crater.

 **"** ** **You two are different from our last fight…"**** said Shemhaza as he tried to get back to his feet. His body is smoking and covered with cuts and bruises. Even so, the fallen angel is smiling at his opponents. **"** ** **I've expected to lose anyway. My goal here is to prepare you two from the coming challenges on this tower."****

The two didn't drop their guards down and watch the fallen angel in anticipation. "You fought well. Only if your intention is to kill us, then we wouldn't have this second chance." Scáthach commented at Shemhaza who laugh wholeheartedly.

 **"** ** **Killing anyone of you two will be the end of me as well."****

Joker felt like there is hidden meaning behind that statement of him. But could not comprehend it. He remembers something that the fallen said, that's it's only him who is not aware of. His teacher is avoiding answering the question whenever he asks about it. 'It's probably best if I let things go naturally.'

 **"** ** **Hey trickster, remember what I've said before? It's been a while now, so I'm wondering if you have the results of it."**** said the fallen angel while expressing a wide smile on his beaten face.

"I still haven't," Joker replied at Shemhaza. He shows a slightly troubled look on his face when he still hasn't come up with the results that the fallen angel is expecting. He's been busy training himself up for this second battle against him, that he didn't think over of what the fallen had said to him.

How will he change someone's view in life when this person lives long enough to hate it.

Shemhaza keeps the smile on his face and didn't show any sign of disappointment at the thief. **"** ** **Then let me help you with it. Heck, I've been in the same situation but has a different view in it."**** He said before taking a pause and continue. **"** ** **Sometimes when we're alone, we wanted to disappear. But really, all we wanted is to be found. Like how Azazel did to me."**** The fallen angel sent Scáthach a quick glimpse before shifting his attention back to Joker.

 **"** ** **Speaking of him, his waiting patiently on the next floor. Go say hi to him when you two are ready."**** Suddenly, Shemhaza launches the lighting whip he'd use before at Joker.

"What…?" The raven-haired thief falls to his knees and felt his mana is getting drained by the whip. Even Scáthach suffers the same and making her attempt to cut the whip. But unfortunately, their mana is getting drained so fast to the point that they have only had little mana left.

 **"** ** **It seems you two need another try to beat me,"**** Shemhaza said while using the mana he'd absorbed at Joker to heal his body completely. **"** ** **Third time the charm as they say."**** He finishes his stretching with a content smile.

 **"** ** **Hmm?"**** He let out after seeing the trickster getting back to his feet. The fallen angel even hearing the sound of a soft chuckle coming from the young man.

"We saw all your tricks…" Shemhaza heard from the raven-haired thief. "Allow us to show ours!" What he saw on the thief's face is that same smirk full of confidence. Now he understands the cockiness that his showing, this young man enjoy what his doing.

Placing his hand in front of him, Joker makes a quick hand gesture before three runic symbols appeared before him. This rune is shining in the same color of blue and markings imprinted in it. "Restore what is taken from us, Rune: Mana!" He said before his and Scáthach's body glowed in blue lights. The two felt their mana is almost full again.

 **"** ** **Runes…?"**** The only word could the fallen angel muster to say. He didn't know that the trickster has the ability to use runes.

"I'm not done. Arsene!" Joker summoned the famous gentleman thief and rained bullets of needles at Shemhaza. The fallen angel shielded himself with his arms and stood strongly from Arsene's attack. "I thank you for your words of advice…Whoever this person is, I'm going to make sure their hearts will receive help."

"But right now, I have another goal in mind." He said before his mask lit up once again and materialize the persona he called. "I am thou… ** **Thou art I."**** The azure flame behind Joker grew and begun to form a humanoid figure. **"** ** **Protect the justice you believe in."**** The being said as his body begun to materialize from bottom to the top.

 **"** ** **That is the code of the notorious thief inside the Sherwood forest."**** The persona said before revealing a muscular body and an 'RH' logo on its chest. He also has a massive golden bow that he carrying in one hand. **"** ** **My name is Robin Hood. I have come to take you down, fallen."**** He said before aiming his massive golden bow at Shemhaza.

 **"** ** **Megaton Raid…!"**** Robin Hood shouted as he let go of the string and fired a powerful blast toward the surprise fallen angel. Shemhaza didn't even have the time to move away from the blast, his only choice is to take it all entirely. The fallen angel shouted at the top of his lungs as he blocks the attack with his bare hands.

The explosion coming from the Megaton Raid made the fallen down to his knees. He felt like he'd use everything he has to stop that attack from killing him. Seeing the smoke on his chest, he noticed the burned symbol of 'RH' imprinted in him. **"** ** **Well played…"**** He murmurs to himself and tried to get back to his feet.

 **"** ** **When the clock strikes at twelve, my dream shall come to an end."**** He heard a feminine voice above him. **"** ** **But I know the person destined with me will find his way to me."**** He then felt a foot on his back before a rain of sword fall upon his wounded body.

 **"** ** **Sword Dance."**** The woman made from glass whisper under her breath. She wore a big blue-colored ribbon on the top of her head and a white-colored cape on her shoulder. **"** ** **Which is I, Cendrillon, shall not lose her dream. Because I knew that person who's dear to me is with me."**** She said before standing beside the raven-haired thief.

 **"** ** **Never seen...the two of you before…"**** Shemhaza commented while showing a battered body, covered with cuts and bruises as if the regeneration from earlier didn't ever happen. **"** ** **Let's put an end to this show!"**** He shouted before firing a concentrated beam of lighting toward Joker.

Joker didn't move. The persona behind him fired a beam of light against the beam of lighting that is fired at them. But the combined power of Robin Hood and Cendrillon is not enough to stop the beam from reaching them. Yet, Joker stood there bravely in front of the two personas. Raising his hand once again, a rune that is shining brightly appeared before him.

"Rune of Enhancement: Boost." He said and a surge of energy coming from the rune made the beam of light more powerful. The beam grew bigger and shine brighter as it slowly pushed Shemhaza's attack. The entire room then exploded in blinding light before a shower of shining particles falls upon them.

Joker smirk to himself. Those runic training really paid off, but now is the time to end this show. "Showtime." He announces before using the grappling hook to put him up in the air and swing behind the fallen angel.

 **"** ** **Hmm…?"**** Shemhaza utters in surprise when Scáthach appears in front of him while holding two crimson spears. **"** ** **What are you?!"**** Before he could come to his senses and act, the female lancer thrust the spear at his chest and sent him flying toward Joker.

The fallen look behind him and saw the thief and a female persona behind him. "Scáthach, lend me your strength," said Joker as the persona Scáthach create a replica of Gáe Bolg on his hand. "Checkmate." The trickster then pointed the crimson spear at Shemhaza's back.

 **"** ** **I can't move…!"**** The fallen said in a panic as his body cease to move. Knowing what is about to happen next, Shemhaza smiled in content and watch the show ended in front of him. **"** ** **Well played, indeed."****

"Take his heart! God slayer: Gáe Bolg Alternatives!" Both Joker and Scáthach yelled at the same time before throwing the crimson spear at Shemhaza. The spears launch like a missile and pierce through the fallen angel in both sides before exploding that shake the entire foundation of the tower.

Once Joker landed on the floor, a rain of azure flames falls upon the room. He immediately came to his master's side and smiled at one another from their superb teamwork. **"** ** **You two got me. Which means you can proceed on the higher floor. But before I go, I want to say that**** _ _he__ ** **has something to give to you. A work created by a doting mother that meets an unfortunate end."**** From there, they heard Shemhaza's voice coming from the mask that looks similar to Joker.

 **"** ** **I cannot wait to fight alongside you, trickster."****

Approaching the mask and got absorb by his own. Feeling the fallen angel become a part of the sea of souls, Joker smiled to himself for having him. But what the fallen said got his curiosity. "Is he talking about Futaba's mother?" He said before looking at the ceiling. Who knows how many floors are waiting for them, just what is __he__ up too and the research of cognitive psience.

* * *

Scáthach servant's progression

Servant Name: Ren Amamiya (a.k.a Joker)

Master: Scáthach

War: Moon Holy Grail War

Parameter

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: C

Mana: D

Luck: C+

NP: E+

Class Skill:

Item Construction (Fake) (Rank: C+): Another factor of being a gentleman thief is the ability to craft infiltration tools. Like lock picks, Smokescreen, Treasure trap, and bombs. Yes, bombs, but not just ordinary bombs. Elemental bombs, Force bombs (Whatever that was) and Megido bombs (Do not give him the materials to mass-produce these bombs!) and some other things like a teleportation tool and many more….He learned all of this from a talking cat, don't ask how and why.

Personal Skill:

God-Slayer (Rank: C): After year of hunting powerful wraiths inside the land of the shadows, Joker started to have this skill. Killing the God of control and other deity during his journey, he started with rank C- and have a rank up after defeating a powerful fallen angel. Since his training is not over yet, this skill has room to become more stronger.

Basic Runes (Rank: —): Scáthach still haven't give her servant any of the twelve original runes and only give him runes for training. One that restore his and his master mana, and one that enhances any of his personas elemental attack in a minimal level.

Since his training is not over yet, this skill has room to become more stronger. And once Scáthach give him the primordial runes, his skill will greatly increase.

Servant Noble Phantasm:

Np's name: Showtime

Rank: C ~ A

Type: Anti-Unit

Maximum Target: 1

Description: Showtime is a combination of attacks performed by the members of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, not only its a powerful and effective move but also a stylish way to end a battle. After becoming a servant, Joker can use this move as a noble phantasm, but under some requirements. Being a unique noble phantasm requires Joker and a servant that has an unbreakable bond or special bond with him before they could use it.

Np's name: Persona

Rank: E ~ Ex

Type: _ _?__

Maximum Target: __?__

Description: Persona is a manifestation referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. A Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained.

 _"_ _ _I am thou…thou art I…"__

In the depths of human hearts, shared with all people, there is a domain where mythological archetypes dwell, and they grant influence over an individual's personality development. Anecdotes of mythological divinities the world over probably exist because of that, so one could say that gods and demons exist not in Heaven and Hell but in the hearts of humanity. Personas even have an influence on physical and mental abilities, making their users superhumans, for example giving them mastery over weapons or resistance to terror and madness.

Joker could shift his parameter depending on the persona he is using, added to that, depending if his body can still handle the pressure, he can use the persona's history to reveal and unleash its noble phantasm.

* * *

Author Note: Here a random update! And wow Persona 5 Scramble is looking great! I've played the demo and enjoyed my thirty minutes playing it. It is way different from the last beat em up game I've played (Fate/Extella). Anyway I'll keep this note short since I've written a lot today.

But first, Ren's skill shall get updated whenever his show using it or got mentioned. So yeah, when his training ended will get the finalize servant info of him.

That's all bye-bye!


End file.
